


Scar to scar

by ArtificialHuman



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emo Kylo Ren, F/M, Galaktyczna Ciri, Hux to złodupiec, Kyle Ron romansuje zamiast pracować, Other, Spoko orzeł Phasma, Stormtrooper Culture, Wielka miłosć Cry-lo, szturmowiec też człowiek
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 108,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialHuman/pseuds/ArtificialHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Młoda dziewczyna z kobiecego oddziału szturmowców zostaje przydzielona do pilnowania kwatery Kylo Rena. Nie spodziewa się, że rozpocznie to szereg przeróżnych wydarzeń, które będą mieć znaczny wpływ na cały konflikt Ruch Oporu/Najwyższy Porządek oraz na los Kylo.</p>
<p>Słowem wstępu: nie jest to wybitna praca, pojawiają się w niej błędy logiczne, na początku w ogóle nie potrafiłam pisać dialogów. Zostawiam ją ze względu na sentyment - to pierwsza poważna rzecz, która kiedykolwiek napisałam. I podobno lekko się czyta. :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fanfik, prosiłabym o wyrozumiałość, ale jestem otwarta na wszelakie sugestie.
> 
> Na początku miała to być zwykła, łzawa romantyczna historyjka (Kylo Ren jest życiem), ale dzięki moim muzom(pozdrawiam Prykfę i Klaudię) przerodziło się to w coś znacznie większego.
> 
> Zapraszam :v
> 
> PS: Jako, ze w tej chwili jest juz napisana około połowa historii, dalsze rozdziały mogą się pojawić dosyć szybko.

"I've been up in the air, out of my head  
Stuck in a moment of emotion I destroyed  
Is this the end I feel?"

 

Jestem taka sama jak wszyscy. Nie pamiętam swojego prawdziwego imienia, zostałam zabrana swoim rodzicom gdy byłam jeszcze dzieckiem,wyszkolona i nasiąknięta ideologiami Najwyższego Porządku...

Myśleliście, że Szturmowcy są tylko mężczyznami?  
W Najwyższym Porządku istnieje jeden inny oddział. Kobiecy Oddział Szturmowców, w skrócie KOS. Jest nas mało, zaledwie dwadzieścia. To całkiem dużo jak na oddział, ale mało w porównaniu do ogólnej liczby żołnierzy. Mimo tego wszystkie znamy siebie na wylot. Żeby było nam łatwiej, nadałyśmy sobie nawet imiona. Nazwano mnie Rose, ponieważ mam różowy odcień skóry i łatwo się rumienię. Jesteśmy jedną, wielką rodziną. Mamy za sobą kilka udanych misji, którymi zazwyczaj dowodzi żywa legenda- Kylo Ren.  
Żadna z nas nigdy nie widziała jego twarzy.  
Tyle ile jest nas w naszym oddzialiku, tyle istnieje hipotez co do jego wyglądu. Ash, moja najbliższa przyjaciółka uważa, że jest brzydkim, pomarszczonym staruchem. Najtwardsza z nas, Leah jest pewna, że za maską kryje się kobieca twarz. Niektórzy widzą w nim przystojnego bohatera, inni rudego piegusa. To, co kryje się za czarną maską jest powodem nielicznych kłótni w naszym oddziale.  
Myślę, że jest blondynem w średnim wieku. Ma stalowe oczy i wąskie, zaciśnięte wargi.

Nasze pomieszczenie jest malutkie, jednak jest to atut. Dużo łatwiej jest zasnąć, wsłuchując się w dziewiętnaście spokojnych oddechów. I wszystko byłoby normalne: poranny posiłek, apel, misja, apel, posiłek, sen...gdyby nie ten jeden dzień. Dzień, który zmienił wszystko.

***  
Nigdy nie lubiłam generała Huxa. Zawsze wywołuje we mnie dziwny niepokój. Dzisiaj mężczyzna przeraża mnie bardziej niż zwykle. Właśnie zwołał apel. Tylko dla naszego oddziału.

\- Zdjąć hełmy! - wrzeszczy. Z jego ust wylatują kropelki śliny. Brzydzę się go. To znaczy...brzydzi mnie jego osobowość, nienaganne maniery i wiecznie niezadowolony wyraz twarzy.

Każda z nas ściąga gorący hełm z głowy i ukazuje swoja twarz. Nie jestem brzydka. Mam ogromne, niebieskie oczy, zadarty nos i całkiem zwyczajne usta. Moje włosy mają niezwykły kolor - są bardzo jasne, wręcz białe. Przy innych dziewczynach z oddziału wyglądam jednak bardzo przeciętnie.

\- Kylo Ren potrzebuje strażniczki, która będzie strzec jego sypialni dzień i noc. Zostanie jej przydzielony specjalny, osobny pokój obok dowódcy. Nie będzie go opuszczać, a posiłki będzie otrzymywać przez specjalny szyb. Nie można odwołać się od tej decyzji, ani próbować opuścić dowódcy.

Patrzymy ze zgrozą na siebie. Któraś z nas odejdzie? Przecież wszystkie jesteśmy do siebie tak przywiązane. Stawiam, że pójdzie Shai, ona jest najładniejsza. Będę tęskniła za jej ciepłym, kojącym głosem.  
Generał przechadza się po woli. Wwierca spojrzenie w każdą z nas. Pod jego okiem czuję się okropnie brzydka. Mam wyłupiaste oczy i okropnie szeroki nos, a moja cera ma odcień skóry prosiaka. Gdy spogląda prosto w moje oczy, nie cofam wzroku. Nie pozwolę mu wygrać. Hux zatrzymuje na mnie swoje lodowate spojrzenie, w głębi duszy wiję się pod nim, jednak na zewnątrz nie okazuję żadnej emocji. Odwzajemniam jego wzrok, a w moich oczach błyszczą iskierki rozbawienia. Niestety, na twarzy mężczyzny nie widać absolutnie niczego. "Jak zwykły droid"-myślę.  
Po chwili generał cofa się.  
Wskazuje na mnie palcem.

\- Ty - mówi. - Pójdziesz z nami. Od dzisiaj przypada tobie zaszczytna funkcja.

Podchodzi do mnie i chwyta za ramię. Udaje mi się tylko rzucić mojej "rodzinie" pełne rozpaczy spojrzenie, zanim zostaję wyprowadzona z pomieszczenia.  
Zaczyna się nowy rozdział mojego życia. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way"

 

 

Razem z drzwiami zamyka się to, co wcześniej było moją rutyną. Zostawiam za sobą wszystkie przyjaciółki i idę się zmierzyć z nieznanym. Palce Huxa mocno trzymają moje ramię. Gdyby nie pancerz, pewnie miałabym na nim siniaki.

\- To całkiem niedaleko. Trzeba pojechać kila pięter w górę - mówi chłodno. - Lubisz jeździć windą?

Nic nie odpowiadam. Nie chcę, żeby usłyszał mój drżący głos. Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji.  
Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia mężczyzna popycha mnie na ścianę. Czuję ból z tyłu głowy, gdy uderzam w metalową powierzchnię. Będę miała guza. Hux opiera dłonie na ścianie, odcinając ramionami moją drogę ucieczki. Powoli nachyla się do mnie, chociaż nie ma miedzy nami zbyt dużej różnicy wzrostu.

-Kiedy o coś pytam, oczekuję odpowiedzi, rozumiesz?-cedzi przez zęby. Jego oddech pachnie miętą.-Dowódca również nie lubi, gdy nie odpowiada się na jego pytania.

\- Rozumiem - odpowiadam, żeby wydostać się z przeklętej pułapki jego ramion. Nienawidzę go. Myśli, że może wszystko.

\- Wiesz, co cię spotka, jeśli nie pójdzie tobie dobrze? Wiesz, że nie jesteś pierwszym strażnikiem, nawet strażniczką?

Po mojej twierdzącej odpowiedzi w końcu wkłada ręce do kieszeni munduru.

\- Idź za mną - warczy.

Prowadzi mnie przez zimne korytarze, a ja ciągle myślę o tym, jak go nienawidzę, jak tęsknię za dziewczynami, mimo że od ostatniego spotkania minęło kilkanaście minut. No i oczywiście myślę o swojej nowej pracy. Czy poznam twarz Kylo Rena?  
Wsiadamy do windy, Hux wciska guzik i jedziemy w górę z niewyobrażalną prędkością. Drzwi otwierają się na przeciw ciemnego wejścia.

\- To tutaj. Pamiętaj co ci mówiłem. Jeśli usłyszysz jakieś odgłosy walki, wejdź do pokoju bez zastanowienia. W innym przypadku nawet nie próbuj dotykać guzika. Obok jest twój pokój. Ściany są cienkie, więc bez problemu usłyszysz przez nie nawet kroki myszy. Jednak większość czasu spędzaj na zewnątrz. Szyb, który dostarczy ci żywność jest na końcu korytarza. Zrozumiałaś?

\- Zrozumiałam.

\- Doskonale.

Generał patrzy na mnie z dziwnym błyskiem w oku, a potem wypycha mnie z windy i drzwi zamykają się za nim. Bezsilnie patrzę, jak ekran pokazuje coraz niższe piętra.

***

Mija kilka dni mojej warty. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam tak długo samotna. Zawsze spędzałam czas z dziewczynami. Nawet nie spałam sama. Teraz jestem skazana na Kylo, który po prostu co jakiś czas wychodzi i wraca, oraz na cztery ściany mojej klitki.

Mój pokój jest skromny. Łóżko, szafa, biurko i łazienka. Przypomina więzienną celę. Poniekąd jestem teraz więźniarką. Może gdybym wtedy odwróciła wzrok, spędzałabym teraz czas z oddziałem, tęskniąc za jedną z nas. Siadam z westchnieniem na łóżku. Zdejmuję ciężki hełm i białą zbroję. Zostaję w prostym, czarnym ubraniu. Za pasek wkładam blaster. Nie jestem zbyt dobrym strzelcem, tak jak większość z nas, ale to i tak moja ulubiona broń. Zamykam oczy i powoli zaczynam się odprężać. Już mam zasnąć, gdy słyszę trzaski i krzyki.

Od razu wstaję, wychodzę z pomieszczenia i szykuję broń do strzału. Otwieram ciemne drzwi i wchodzę do pokoju.

Pali się tylko jedna, mała lampka. Na ogromnym łóżku siedzi czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Ma spuszczoną głowę.  
On musiał zabić Kylo Rena. Ogarnia mnie rozpacz. Zawaliłam na samym początku. Zginę. Wszyscy będą oglądać moją egzekucję. Gdy mój palec zbliża się do spustu, mężczyzna podnosi głowę.  
Wygląda jak zwykły, młody chłopak. Ma długi nos i ciemne oczy. Jest chorobliwie blady. Jego chude policzki lśnią. Nie jest przystojny, jednak ma w sobie coś dziwnego. Coś magnetycznego.

Gdy chcę nacisnąć spust, chłopak wyciąga dłoń i nagle nieruchomieję. Nie mam pojęcia, co się ze mną dzieje. Nagle dostrzegam, ze w drugiej dłoni trzyma czarny hełm.

Właśnie próbowałam zabić Kylo Rena.  
Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, ze dowódca może być tak młody. Zawsze wyglądał śmiertelnie poważnie w czarnym kostiumie.  
Chłopak chyba widzi zdziwienie w moich oczach. Opuszcza dłoń i nagle znów mogę się ruszać.

\- Wyjdź - mówi cicho. Jak na tak młoda osobę ma zaskakująco głęboki głos.

Chcę wykonać jego rozkaz, jednak nie potrafię zmusić się do odwrócenia się.

 - Co tu się działo? Miał tu miejsce jakiś atak? - Specjalnie unikam zwracania się do niego bezpośrednio, ponieważ, nie mam pojęcia jak do niego mówić. Proszę dowódcy? Czy może tak normalnie? Może, gdyby nie wyglądał jak nastolatek, to byłoby mi łatwiej.

\- Nie rozumiesz co się do ciebie mówi? Wyjdź - syczy i wskazuje na drzwi.

Powoli cofam się w stronę wyjścia, jednak nie spuszczam wzroku z jego twarzy. 

\- Na co się tak gapisz? Nigdy nie widziałaś mojej twarzy? - mówi gniewnie.- W sumie, pewnie nie. Mało kto ją widział. - dodaje z cierpkim uśmiechem

\- Ja...już wychodzę dowódco - odpowiadam szybko i kładę dłoń na panelu.

Chłopak wywraca oczami.

\- Kylo. Mów mi po prostu Kylo. Mam dosyć tego ciągłego nadskakiwania i nazywania mnie dowódcą. Jakbym w ogóle był czymś poza bezwartościowym śmieciem. 

\- Rozumiem cię...Kylo - mówię i robię krok w jego stronę. Instynkt podpowiada mi, że powinnam się go bać, ale niesamowicie mnie do niego ciągnie. 

Nagle z jego oczu znika chwilowe rozbawienie i wraca ten nieprzyjemny chłód.

-W zasadzie to czemu ja ci to mówię? Jesteś tylko kolejnym szturmowcem, tylko jesteś dziewczyną, z resztą...nie pierwszą. Chyba dziewczyną, mogę się mylić - dodaje i spogląda przelotnie na moją płaska klatkę piersiową.- A teraz już wyjdź. I nie życzę sobie wchodzenia tutaj bez mojego rozkazu.

Tym razem wykonuję jego polecenie.

Po opuszczeniu jego pieczary wbiegam pędem do mojej klitki. Kładę się na łóżku i przykładam dłonie do twarzy. On jest zupełnie inny niż wcześniej myślałam. Niewiele starszy ode mnie, a w jego oczach kryje się jakieś dziwne ciepło. Z drugiej strony jest okropnie arogancki.

Nagle z mojego świata znikają dawne przyjaciółki. Próbuję powtórzyć dziewiętnaście imion, jednak nie przypominam sobie wszystkich. Rano z pewnością wróci mi pamięć. A może tak musi być, czasami pożegnania to jedyny sposób...

Przed snem widzę Kylo. Siedzi na swoim łóżku i śmieje się ze mnie. Gdy podnoszę się szybko i chcę zareagować, okazuje się, że to tylko dziwne urojenia. Jestem tu tak krótko, a już wariuję. Powoli uspokajam oddech i w końcu zasypiam, mimo że łózko jest mało wygodne.

Noc upływa, jednak nic mi się nie śni.  
Rano budzi mnie krzyk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everybody wants to rule the world"

 

Na szkoleniu uczyli nas, jak szybko reagować. Zeskakuję z pryczy i chwytam broń. Wszystko robię machinalnie, nie myślę o wczorajszym zakazie Rena. Po niecałej minucie od usłyszenia krzyku stoję w drzwiach pokoju chłopaka z bronią gotową do strzału.

\- Historia lubi się powtarzać, co nie? - słyszę jego głęboki głos z kąta.

\- Stało się coś? - pytam, jednak opuszczam broń. Znam odpowiedź.

Kylo wyłania się z mroku. Na jego ustach czai się łobuzerski uśmieszek.

\- Nudziło mi się. Wstałem dwie godziny za wcześnie. - Chłopak powoli zbliża się do mnie.- Pewnie myślisz, ze moje życie jest bardzo dynamiczne. Grubo się mylisz. Ja jestem tylko od machania mieczem i pokazywania kto tu rządzi. To Hux odwala całą brudną robotę. Niestety, muszę pojawiać się na zebraniach i siedzieć kilka godzin na mostku. I szkolić się - kończy wypowiedź z udawanym smutkiem. Jego dziwna twarz jest zbyt blisko mojej.

\- Nie umiesz nudzić się w samotności? Specjalnie musiałeś mnie budzić? - odpowiadam z irytacją.Mam gdzieś, ze to jedna z ważniejszych osób w Nowym Porządku. Jest po prostu nieznośny.

Kylo odsuwa się i uśmiecha leniwie.

\- Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, jak szybko potrafisz reagować.

Co za tupet! Rozumiem, ze chłopak się nudzi. Ale dlaczego musi znajdować rozrywkę w budzeniu przypadkowego szturmowca?

\- Wychodzę - rzucam i kieruję się w stronę wyjścia

\- Poczekaj - odpowiada Kylo i znów nie mogę się ruszyć.- Nie opowiedziałaś mi nic o sobie.

Wywracam oczami, jednak gdy Moc przestaje mnie trzymać, nieśmiało siadam na brzegu łóżka.

\- Jak masz na imię? - pyta chłopak, bacznie przyglądając się mojej twarzy. Jego wzrok jest zupełnie inny od Huxa. Nie sprawia, że wyglądam gorzej, jednak dokładnie analizuje każdy detal, każdy pieprzyk i niedoskonałość. Jest jak czarny laser.

\- Jestem FN2459, ale mówiono na mnie Rose.

\- To imię bardzo ci pasuję. Moje prawdziwe imię zupełnie nie oddaje mojego charakteru, dlatego z nikim się nim nie dzielę - przez jego twarz przechodzi dziwny cień. Przez moment mam ochotę przytulić go na pocieszenie, ale to byłoby dziwne. 

\- A jak brzmi twoje prawdziwe imię? - pytam śmiało.

\- Nie dzielę się nim z nikim - powtarza, dokładnie akcentując każde słowo.- Zwłaszcza nie powierzam go zwykłym szturmowcom.

\- A jestem zwykłym szturmowcem? Normalny człowiek uciekłby stąd gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Patrzy na mnie z lekkim rozbawieniem, a potem uśmiecha się do siebie z goryczą. 

\- No, z twarzy jesteś zwykła.

Ignoruję jego uwagę.

\- Powiedz mi, co jest twoją największą pasją? - zadaję mu pytanie, jednak nie wiem czy na nie odpowie. Muszę jednak je zadać, ponieważ to zawsze mnie interesowało.

\- Bycie takim jak ON - mówi zaciekle, a w jego oczach widać dziwny fanatyzm.

\- Jak kto? - dociekam.

\- Jak Darth Vader! Mój najwspanialszy przodek! - z sekundy na sekundę zaczyna coraz bardziej mnie przerażać. - Jedyny był normalny, nie to co ta banda plugawców z moim...- nagle urywa, jakby zdał sobie sprawę że powiedział za dużo. Z jego twarzy powoli znika szalony wyraz.

Nie umiem wykrztusić żadnego słowa. Chłopak, który jeszcze wczoraj wydawał się dziwnie pociągający okazuje się wariatem i fanatykiem. Gdybym była rozsądna, powiedziałabym coś płytkiego, a potem błagałabym generała o przeniesienie. 

\- Boisz się mnie? - szepcze. Śmieje się z goryczą.- Nie jesteś pierwsza. Przerażam wszystkich, nie martw się.

Odwraca się do mnie plecami, a ja nie wiem co powiedzieć. W krótką chwilę przemienił się znowu w zranionego chłopaka. Może przestraszył mnie, ale nie czuję strachu przed jego osobą. Kładę dłoń na jego ramieniu. Kylo odwraca się w moja stronę, jego wzrok jest smutny.

\- Nie boję się ciebie - mówię, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- To co o tym uważasz?

\- Każdy chce rządzić światem.

Po raz pierwszy widzę szczery uśmiech na jego młodej, zmęczonej twarzy.

\- Hux dobrze wybrał. Prosiłem go o nieugiętą strażniczkę, która wytrzyma ze mną psychicznie.

Po tym co mówi, ja również się uśmiecham. Stoimy przez chwilę, patrząc po raz pierwszy na swoje radosne wcielenia.

\- Prosiłem go również, żeby nie była zbyt piękna. Z tym też się spisał - mówi zgryźliwie i cały czar pryska.

Przez moment chcę uderzyć go i zetrzeć mu ten złośliwy uśmieszek, jednak wpadam na lepszy pomysł.

\- A ja bałam się, ze będziesz przystojny i jeszcze się w tobie zakocham. Okazało się, że jednak lepiej, żebyś nosił maskę.

Kylo Ren patrzy na mnie lekko rozbawiony i ma rzucić jakąś uwagę, gdy nagle dobiega nas głośne, pretensjonalne pukanie.

\- Kylo, gdzie ty się podziewasz? Zebranie zaraz się zaczyna! - niestety, to głos Huxa.

\- Schowaj się gdzieś - mówi szeptem Ren. Wykonuję jego polecenie. - Nie umiesz poczekać? Muszę się ubrać - mówi głośno. 

Patrzę jak zdejmuję koszulę i wkłada czarny strój. W kostiumie wydaje się być chudy, jednak jest w dobrej formie. Jego ręce wędrują do spodni, gdy przypomina mu się, że nie jest sam.

\- Zamknij oczy - mówi cicho, ale rozkazująco.

Z chęcią wykonuję jego polecenie. Nie mam zamiaru oglądać jego tyłka, chociaż na razie widoki były całkiem miłe. 

\- Dobra, możesz otworzyć - szepcze i widzę go w pełnym ubraniu. Potem wkłada maskę i wychodzi. Czekam aż ucichnie tupot kroków w korytarzu i po cichu wracam do swojego pokoju.

Potem tylko patrzę w ścianę i bezwiednie głaszczę mój niebieski kamyk-jedyną osobistą rzecz, którą udało mi się schować przez te wszystkie lata. Czasem, gdy bardzo się skupię, widzę dziwne przebłyski. Tropikalny las, uśmiechnięta, ciemnowłosa kobieta, stary, jasnowłosy i niebieskooki mężczyzna...

Do końca dnia nie spotykam już Kylo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział jest krótki, ale wtedy dopiero się rozkręcałam :V  
> btw czy osoby które to czytają mogłyby jakoś o tym dać znać, bo nie wiem czy nie publikuję tego dla siebie samej :')

"We used to be friends  
We used to be in a circle  
I don't understand  
What have I become to you"

 

Od tego dnia poranne rozmowy stają się rutyną. Po zebraniach Kylo opowiada o problemach Najwyższego Porządku. Próbują odnaleźć kryjówkę Skywalkera, jednak z marnym skutkiem.

\- Podobno fragment mapy ma jakiś staruch na zadupiu. Niedługo wyruszam z misją. Mam nadzieję, że w końcu go znajdę - mówi z zapałem, a ja słucham jego wywodów.

Coraz bardziej urzeka mnie jego świat kręcący się wokół mapy i prób upodobnienia się do swojego dziadka. Dostrzegam, że zaczyna traktować również mnie jako element swojego życia.

Nadal nie potrafię określić, czy chłopak podoba mi się, jednak lubię go. Jest zupełnie inny niż się wydaje. Pod fasadą arogancji, okrucieństwa, zła i fanatyzmu kryje się zagubiony dzieciak naładowany emocjami. Często podkreśla, że docenia mnie za umiejętność słuchania. Zazwyczaj po komplemencie rzuca wredny komentarz najczęściej dotyczący mojego wyglądu, na co ja odpowiadam równie cięta ripostą. Nasze kłótnie potrafią ciągnąć się godzinami, jednak zawsze gdy wychodzę mam dobry humor.

Uświadamiam sobie, że Kylo jest moim przyjacielem. Rozumiemy się bez słów, nie przeszkadza nam milczenie. Jest to zupełnie inny rodzaj przyjaźni niż ta z dziewczynami. Z nimi zadawałam się, ponieważ nie miałam wyboru. Byłam do nich przywiązana. Tak na prawdę znałyśmy tylko swoje dobre strony.

Zdaje mi się, że Kylo znam prawie na wylot. Nadal nie chce mi mówić o swojej rodzinie i przyszłości. Może wspomnienia sprawiają mu ból?

Zadziwiające, jak dużo dobra może mieć w sobie taki zły człowiek.

Gdy wraca do swojego pokoju, bez względu na porę, puka w cieniutką ścianę dzielącą klitkę i apartament. Już nie biorę ze sobą broni, częściej przynoszę ze sobą promienny uśmiech i sporo cierpliwości do słuchania jego sprawozdania z życia.

***

Pewnej nocy jak zwykle budzi mnie pukanie. Skradam się do czarnych drzwi. Wspaniały i potężny Kylo Ren siedzi na łóżku i chowa głowę w dłoniach. Jego plecami wstrząsa cichy szloch. Ledwo powstrzymuję śmiech. Biedne dziecko, pewnie nie dostało nowej figurki Vadera. Przez moment nawet chcę być uszczypliwa, ale wygląda na załamanego.

\- Co się stało? - pytam z troską.

Chłopak podnosi głowę. Jego oczy są zaczerwienione.

\- Rose, ja...muszę wyjechać. Lecę szukać głupiej dziewuchy, zdrajcy i droida. Będziemy przeczesywać całą Galaktykę. 

\- Co w tym złego? Przecież to nie pierwszy raz - dziwi mnie, ze płacze z takiego powodu.

\- Boję się, że nie wrócę. Że nie zobaczę więcej ciebie - odpowiada i spuszcza głowę

Domyślam się, ze to nie jest główny powód jego załamania, ale i tak serce podskakuje mi do gardła. Czy to oznacza, że mu na mnie zależy?

\- Kylo, ja...-ciesze się, że jest ciemno i nie widać mojego rumieńca. Siadam obok przyjaciela i wplatam swoje drobne palce w jego silną dłoń.

\- Nic nie mów - szepcze i obejmuje mnie.

Dziwne. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu, gdy ujrzałam go pierwszy raz, myślałam że będzie zimny jak lód. Jest jednak przyjemnie ciepły. I nie chcę go nigdy puścić.

\- Zostań, proszę - mówi, jego wargi delikatnie muskają moje ucho, przez co czuję dreszcze. Przykłada swój policzek do mojego i czuję łzy spływające po naszych twarzach. Ja też płaczę. Musi to być zabawny widok. Dwie zaciekłe i twarde osoby siedzą i szlochają jak małe dzieci, które straciły zwierzątko.

\- Jak długo zechcesz - mój głos jest cichy i załamuje się. - Kiedy odlatujesz?-pytam niepewnie.

\- Z samego rana.

Nie musi nic więcej mówić. To może być nasz ostatni raz. Ostatnia rozmowa. Ostatnie spotkanie.

Zostaję z nim mimo zmęczenia i smutku. Kylo ani przez moment nie rozluźnia uścisku. Opieram głowę na jego ramieniu, żeby było mi wygodniej, a on zanurza twarz w moich włosach.

\- Ładnie pachną - mówi cicho.

Nawet nie mamy siły na złośliwe komentarze.

Milczymy przez resztę nocy.

Ciszę przerywa gwałtowne otwieranie drzwi.

-Ren, ty leniwy dupku, lecimy!

Nasze oczy rozszerzają się z przerażenia. Nie zdążę się schować. Wtulam się mocniej w przyjaciela, a on próbuje mnie zasłonić swoim ramieniem.

 

Hux wchodzi do pomieszczenia, nie patrzy jeszcze na nas.

\- Ostatnio jesteś strasznie rozkojarzony, Snoke też się uskarża. Jesteśmy teraz w bardzo ważnym momencie! Dzisiaj mamy zdobyć mapę, a ty śpisz. W dodatku...-generał w końcu skupia na nas wzrok i milknie.

Moje serce łomocze ze strachu. Co teraz mi zrobi?

Rudzielec stoi oniemiały, jednak po chwili zaczyna się okropnie śmiać.Czuję, że Kylo rozluźnia uścisk, więc szybko wstaję i kieruje się do wyjścia.

\- Nie tak prędko - Hux nagle przestaje się śmiać i wbija mi paznokcie w ramię. Nie ma sensu walczyć. Nawet mój przyjaciel obdarzony wyjątkową Mocą nie próbuje powstrzymać mężczyzny.

\- Mówiłem właśnie, że jesteś rozkojarzony - mówi rozbawiony Hux.-Ale nie podejrzewałem że powodem jest jakaś panienka! - powoli zbliża się do siedzącego Kylo - Powiedz, zaliczyłeś ją pierwszego dnia czy dotrwałeś do drugiego? W sumie, bardzo ci się dziwię. Zakładałeś jej worek na głowę?

Nie zdążę nawet mrugnąć, gdy Hux puszcza mnie i leci pod samą ścianę. Kylo Ren siedzi i ciężko dyszy. Jest czerwony ze wściekłości.

\- Nie obrażaj mojej przyjaciółki - syczy.

Generał powoli siada. Niestety, nic mu się nie stało.

\- To tak się teraz na to mówi? - odpowiada z wrednym uśmieszkiem, po czym wstaje i otrzepuje się.

\- Ty - wskazuje na mnie palcem, tak jak parę miesięcy temu - Zostaniesz przeniesiona. Nie licz na to, ze wrócisz do swoich koleżaneczek. Może...przydasz się w sektorze 47?

\- Nie zrobisz tego - mówi wściekle chłopak.

\- Nie zrobię? Przypomnij mi,kto odpowiada za przydział szturmowców na stanowiska. Nie przypominasz sobie? Ja - w oczach generała widać ogromna radość. Ten człowiek jest nienormalny. Cieszy go porażka innych.

Hux wycofuje się do windy.

\- Wylot opóźni się przez ciebie o kilka godzin. Oczywiście, Mistrz się o tym dowie - automatyczne drzwi otwierają się, gdy generał odwraca się jeszcze raz. - Myśleliście ze nikt nie wiedział? Na tym korytarzu tez są kamery. Codziennie widać było dziewczynę przemykającą się do tego pokoju. Jesteście żałośni.-wsiada do windy. - A ty, za godzinę zejdziesz na stanowisko przy osłonach. Tym razem cię nie zaprowadzę. Kylo, za pół godziny zebranie. Tylko nie wykorzystajcie tego czasu na szybką akcję. Nie chcemy tutaj bachorów.

Przed zamknięciem drzwi Hux rzuca mi spojrzenie.

\- Myślisz że twój Kylo to książę z bajki? Spytaj go ilu ludzi zamordował. Ostatnio kazał wyrżnąć całą wioskę pełną bezbronnych ludzi. Też bym to zrobił, ale mnie jakoś nie idealizujesz.

Drzwi zamykają się i winda zjeżdża w dół. Patrzę wściekle na Kylo

\- Tylko machasz mieczem i pokazujesz kto jest ważny? Każdy z nas kiedyś zabił. Ale zawsze z konkretnego powodu. A mieszkańcy wioski? Co tobie zrobili? Okłamywałeś mnie przez cały czas. Nic mi o tym nie wspomniałeś - z każdym słowem podchodzę coraz bliżej i teraz wyrzucam je w jego twarz. Czarne węgle wpatrują się w niebieskie jeziora.

\- Przepraszam - chłopak spuszcza wzrok. - Sam już nie wiem kim jestem. Nie wiem nawet czym jest życie.

Chciałabym się na niego złościć, ale nie potrafię. W jednej chwili chcę go uderzyć i pocałować. W końcu przytulam go.

\- Myślałam, ze wiem o tobie dużo. Zawiodłeś mnie, ale...nie umiem ci nie wybaczyć - szepcę do jego ucha i puszczam go.

Kylo uśmiecha się, jednak po chwili na jego twarzy pojawia się znowu cień smutku.

\- Muszę już iść. Żegnaj, Rose-łzy powoli napływają do naszych oczu. Tym razem to on łapie mnie w uścisk.

\- Nie zapomnę - mówi cicho.

\- Ja też - odpowiadam.

Patrzę jak mój najlepszy przyjaciel bierze maskę do ręki i wsiada do windy. Patrzy na mnie przez cały czas. Gdy drzwi się zamykają, wydaje mi się ze coś mówi.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - pytam

Nie udaje mi się poznać odpowiedzi, bo drzwi zatrzaskują się. Powoli w dół odjeżdża jedyna osoba, z którą miałam na prawdę wspólny język.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_You love the things I say I'll do_  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  


 

W sektorze jest okropnie. Podłoga jest metalowa kratą, na której słychać każde kroki. Cały czas mam na sobie gorący hełm. Obok mnie stoi jeszcze jeden szturmowiec, jednak nie odzywa się ani słowem gdy próbuję go zagadać. Zapowiadają się wspaniale czasy. Dodatkowo, otrzymałam wartę w najbardziej niebezpiecznym i narażonym na ataki miejscu.

Nagle słyszę tupot kroków. Odruchowo dotykam broni.

Przez korytarz idzie obstawa szturmowców i Hux, a za nimi dumnie kroczy Kylo Ren. Już zapomniałam jak groźnie i tajemniczo wygląda w swojej masce. Kto by pomyślał, że taka osoba może się za nią kryć?

Zgodnie z przepisami salutujemy. Hux nawet nie zaszczyca nas spojrzeniem. Kylo zerka na mojego towarzysza, a potem odczytuje mój numer. Gwałtownie podnosi głowę i zdaje się ze patrzy na mnie. Maska wpatruje się w drugą maskę. Nie widzimy swoich twarzy, ale wiemy co się na nich maluje.

Smutek.

Wymiana naszych spojrzenia trwa kilka sekund. Potem wszyscy idą dalej.

Patrzę jak Kylo ze swoją obstawą idzie w kierunku statku. Najchętniej pobiegłabym za nimi i poleciała na misję. Nie chcę spędzać reszty życia na stalowej podłodze, wolę już zginąć w akcji. Niestety, Hux mówił wyraźnie.

Ale w sumie kogo to obchodzi?

Patrzę na mojego sąsiada.

\- Ech, właśnie otrzymałam rozkaz. Ja tez mam lecieć.

Szturmowiec odwraca się i nic nie mówi.

\- To ja uciekam.Miło było cię poznać - rzucam i biegnę w stronę Rena i jego szturmowców.

Nie widzę twarzy kryjącej się za białym hełmem, ale jestem wręcz pewna że mój kilkugodzinny towarzysz ma na niej wyraz ulgi pomieszanej z politowaniem.

Umiem szybko biegać, więc po chwili udaje mi się wmieszać w miniaturowy oddzialik pilnujący Kylo. Chyba nikt niczego nie zauważa, a nawet jeśli to go to nie obchodzi. Gdy wchodzimy do statku uświadamiam sobie, co właśnie zrobiłam. Opuściłam stanowisko i udałam się na misję, która jest prawdopodobnie przeznaczona dla najlepszych szturmowców. Widzę obok siebie gościa z dziwną, roziskrzoną pałką. Dowódca nie stoi razem z nami. Pewnie szykuje się do walki w osobnym pomieszczeniu. Czuję, że mogę nie wrócić, lub osiągnąć to co chcę:odzyskać przyjaciela.

***

Na planecie panuje chaos. Zastajemy zieleń i piękną budowlę,walczymy wśród popiołu i ognia. Staram się nie spuszczać wzroku z Kylo, jednak to bardzo trudne, gdy starasz się przeżyć. W pewnym momencie uchylam się, żeby nie oberwać z pocisku wystrzelonego przez siwego mężczyznę.

Chwila...

Ten siwy mężczyzna stoi z ogromną, kudłatą istotą. Czy to legendarny Han Solo, jeden z największych wrogów Najwyższego Porządku? 

"Zrobię to - myślę.-"Zastrzelę go i potem powiem o tym wszystkim. I wtedy pozwolą mi wrócić do małego korytarzyka". 

Szykuję broń do strzału, jednak...nie potrafię. Solo wygląda na dobrego człowieka, zupełnie innego niż nam opowiadano.Może powinnam służyć ciemnej stronie, jednak zawsze byłam pełna światła. Moje dawne przyjaciółki również to zauważały. Kylo to zauważył. Hux pewnie też, dlatego dał mi przydział do najbardziej niebezpiecznego miejsca. Założę się, że on również miał swoje panienki. Spotęgowana nienawiść do Kylo i strach przed kolejnym buntem sprawił, ze podjął taką decyzję.

Może gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, stałabym teraz z Hanem i celowała prosto w głowę Rena. Ale liczy się tylko tu i teraz.

Strzały trafiają we wszystkich szturmowców, którzy wcześniej głośno rozprawiali o tym, że zmiażdżą rebelianckie ścierwo. W tych, którzy uważali, ze są nieomylni i nikt nigdy ich nie pokona. Kątem oka widzę, jak czarnoskóry chłopak, który również wydaje się być dziwnie znajomy, walczy ze szturmowcem z roziskrzoną bronią. Nigdzie nie widzę Kylo.

Co ja sobie myślałam, gdy uciekłam ze stanowiska? Że wolę śmierć od nudnego życia? Teraz oddałabym wiele, żeby wrócić na stanowisko obok nudziarza. Ogień, dym i pył otaczają nas ze wszystkich stron, jesteśmy w piekle. Muszę się schronić. Muszę się ukryć.

Biegnę najszybciej jak potrafię do statku, którym przylecieliśmy. Nie obchodzi mnie to, ze mogę zostać ukarana. Pociski-nasze i wrogie przelatują zbyt blisko mnie. Jeden ociera się o moją rękę. Od bólu ciemnieje mi w oczach, jednak biegnę dalej. Jeszcze troszeczkę. Parę kroków i opuszczę główny front i dostanę się do statku.

I gdy już jestem tuż przy celu, dostaję jeszcze raz, prosto w bok.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tyle czerwieni.

Dlaczego wszystko tak stopniowo robi się coraz cichsze? Przez chwilę nic nie słyszę, jednak dźwięk powraca gdy słyszę alarm. Ruch Oporu się zbliża.

Hełm jest taki niewygodny, zdejmuję go prawą, zdrową ręką, łapczywie chwytam powietrze. Ktoś mówi coś do mnie. Na chwilę znów czuję szarpnięcie w stronę świata, bo ktoś wymierza mi policzek. Widzę szturmowca wyższej rangi.

\- Chodź, zabierzemy cię do środka, może będziesz trochę mniej cierpiała.

Otwieram usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogę. Dlatego kiwam głową.

\- Z którego jesteś oddziału?

Kręcę głową.

\- Ver, daj jej spokój! - wrzeszczy jakiś zaaferowany szturmowiec. Chyba przegrywamy. Chyba ja przegrałam. 

Czyjeś silne ręce wciągają mnie na pokład, podają mi wodę, jednak mimo tego wszystko powoli tracić ostrość. W ostatniej chwili widzę, jak do środka wchodzi Kylo z jakąś dziewczyną na ramionach. Spogląda w moją stronę i nieruchomieje.

Potem wszystko pochłania czerń.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**_W ostatniej chwili widzę, jak do środka wchodzi Kylo z jakąś dziewczyną na ramionach. Spogląda w moją stronę i nieruchomieje._ **

**_Potem wszystko pochłania czerń._ **

 

 

***

A po niej następuje nieznośna biel, która razi mi w oczy. Potem nadchodzi ból. Myślałam, ze po śmierci już nie będę go czuła. Po chwili słyszę jednak głos.

\- Chyba się obudziła.

Powoli podnoszę się, wzrok przyzwyczaja się do światła. Jestem w szpitalnej części bazy. Umieralni. Zazwyczaj rannych szturmowców przywozi się tutaj, żeby mogli w spokoju umrzeć. Patrzę na kobietę siedzącą przy moim łóżku.

\- Ile spałam? - pytam, niewiele myśląc.

\- Kilka godzin - odpowiada kobieta. Ma rude włosy spięte w ciasny kok. Wygląda całkiem młodo.

-Jakim cudem? - dziwię się. -przecież dostałam tu... - pokazuję na mój brzuch, jednak nie ma na nim nawet bandaża, jedynie mała, prawie zasklepiona blizna - Jak mnie wyleczyliście?

Ruda pielęgniarka wzdycha.

\- To metoda stosowana u ważnych osobistości, bardzo kosztowna i skomplikowana, używana tylko w najgorszych przypadkach. A jej cena jest podobna do ceny całkiem przyzwoitego myśliwca. Nawet wyższa, tak między nami. Normalnie nie wykorzystujemy jej na szturmowcach, ale on się uparł.

\- Jaki on?

\- Kylo Ren-mówi kobieta, po czym prycha. - Co ty mu zrobiłaś? Cały Najwyższy Porządek wariuje, zdobyliśmy cenną więźniarkę, a on dopiero niedawno poszedł ją przesłuchiwać. Wcześniej siedział tu przez godzinę. Gdyby nie był taki ważny, już dawno byśmy go wywalili.

Kylo siedział przy mnie? Martwił się o mnie? Od kiedy? I niby dlaczego, przecież tylko pilnowałam jego drzwi, nic poza tym...Myśli rozsadzają mi głowę.

\- Właśnie - chrząka pielęgniarka.-Jesteś już gotowa do powrotu. Masz wrócić na stanowisko.

Powoli wstaję z łózka. Obok łóżka leży nowa zbroja szturmowca. Z niedowierzaniem zakładam ją. Kto mógł być taki okrutny, żeby kazać mi powrócić na stanowisko w dniu postrzelenia? Nie muszę nawet odpowiadać sobie na to pytanie. Doskonale znam odpowiedź.

W drzwiach mijam się z Kylo. Patrzy na mnie, po czym chwyta za ramię i wyprowadza ze szpitala. Wpycha mnie do pierwszej lepszej wnęki. Powracają wspomnienie sprzed kilku miesięcy, gdy Hux prowadził mnie tak samo.

Ren ściąga maskę i bez mojej zgody zdejmuje również moją. Aha, chyba dużo rozmawialiśmy przed tą akcją. Przypomina mi się jego cichy szept i uścisk. 

\- Jesteś idiotką - mówi wściekle.-Jak mogłaś tam polecieć? To było samobójstwo.

\- Ja po prostu...-do oczu napływają mi łzy.-Nie chciałam cię zostawiać, Kylo.

W oczach mojego przyjaciela coś się zmienia. Nie przypominają już bezdennej otchłani. Stają się ciepłe, kojąco brązowe.

\- Ben. Mów mi Ben - nie wiedzieć czemu spuszcza wzrok.

\- Dlaczego?-dziwię się.- To jakiś nowy przydomek?

\- Nie. To moje prawdziwe imię. Nie powiedziałem tobie czegoś.

Obawiam się najgorszego.

\- Han Solo jest moim ojcem - mówi na wydechu, po czym odwraca się od mnie.

To mi chciał powiedzieć? To tak bardzo ukrywał? Podchodzę do niego, tak jak niedawno i znów kładę mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- To nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Rodziny się nie wybiera. I nie rozumiem, czemu to przede mną zatajałeś...Ben - to imię brzmi dziwnie. Nie wiem, czy się przyzwyczaję.

Przyjaciel odwraca się w moją stronę. Patrzy mi w oczy.

A potem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia przyciska mnie do ściany i zbliża swoją twarz do mojej. Jego ręce wędrują w stronę mojej talii i robi mi się gorąco, a na moje policzki wpływa rumieniec. Dowódca i mistrz Zakonu Ren nachyla się do mnie i styka nasze czoła. Nasze oddechy synchronizują się. 

\- Kiedy widziałem jak umierasz...Dopiero wtedy zadałem sobie z tego sprawę. Wcześniej byłaś dla mnie dziewczyną, która się mnie nie boi. Taką, z którą można porozmawiać o czymś innym niż o obowiązkach i Mocy. Jeszcze nie do końca potrafię dokładnie określić co czuję, bo nie jestem normalny, dobrze o tym wiesz. Ale chyba cię kocham. 

Och.

\- Ben, ja..-zaczynam. Nie wiem co powiedzieć. W oczach chłopaka pojawia się smutek.

\- Rozumiem. Kto by chciał niestabilnego dzieciaka? Nie jestem wściekły. Chyba po raz pierwszy od dawna - jest rozgoryczony, puszcza mnie i zaczyna wycofywać się z wnęki.

Mam zupełną pustkę w głowie, gdy po raz pierwszy obejmuję go inaczej, niż po przyjacielsku. A on chyba rozumie, o co mi chodzi, bo znów nachyla się do mnie.

Nawet wargi ma wymuskane i idealnie gładkie. Zupełnie inne od moich spierzchniętych ust.

Niektóre dziewczyny, które podrywały przypadkowych szturmowców mówiły mi, ze gdy całowały, zamykały oczy. My jednak mamy je szeroko otwarte. Chyba nie wierzymy w to co się dzieje.

Zanurzam dłoń w gęstych, czarnych włosach, a on dotyka delikatnie mojej twarzy, a potem mruczy coś i przyciąga mnie bliżej. Podnosi mnie wyżej i nie puszcza mnie nawet na chwilę, wręcz przeciwnie, robi się coraz bardziej śmiały. Zbliża dłonie do mojego pancerza i próbuje go zdjąć, ale delikatnie kładę palec na jego ustach i odsuwam się na chwilę. 

\- Ja też cię kocham, Ben. Chociaż to pewnie i tak będzie niewykonalne. Jestem tylko szturmowcem - szepczę.

\- Postaram się, żeby to było możliwe - odpowiada cicho i głaszcze moją twarz.

Patrzę w jego oczy, są podekscytowane i radosne. Ale nagle pojawia się w nich przerażenie.

\- Dziewczyna. Została za długo sama - mamrocze do siebie.

A potem całuje mnie krótko jeszcze raz, nakłada maskę i wychodzi szybkim krokiem. Odprowadzam go wzrokiem, moja twarz nadal płonie.

Nie zostaje mi nic innego, jak pójść na stanowisko w okropnym sektorze.

Ale teraz zostaje na mnie palący dotyk szczupłych, bladych palców.


	7. Chapter 7

_I wanna run away_  
Never say goodbye   
I wanna know the true   
Instead of wondering why   
I wanna know the answers   
No more lies 

 

 

 

Zdążę dojść na stanowisko, czyli sektor 47, pełen krat i mostów i spojrzeć na mojego załamanego towarzysza.

Potem wszędzie rozlega się alarm.

\- Zostać na stanowisku. Likwidować wszystkich wrogów - powtarza w kółko mechaniczny głos.

Jestem zestresowana. Wróg w bazie Starkiller? Niby jakim cudem? Jak ktoś mógł przedrzeć się przez...osłony. A może tego kogoś sami przywieźliśmy?

To ta dziewczyna. Ta, którą Ben przyniósł. Ta do której przed chwilą pobiegł. Nagle komunikator trzeszczy przy moim pasku i w rękach sąsiada.

\- W bazie znajdują się cztery niechciane osoby. Jedna dziewczyna, dwóch mężczyzn, w tym zdrajca-FN2187 oraz Wookie. Chrońcie nasze dobro bez zastanowienia - głos jest zimny i władczy. Do kogo należy? 

Na szczęście, w naszym sektorze jest chwilowo spokojnie. Do czasu, aż słyszę ze coś gaśnie, wyłącza się.

Nagle do środka wpadają strzały z blasterów. Uderzają w nas. Ktoś musiał wyłączyć osłony, naszą najlepszą tarczę.

A ja jestem teraz w najbardziej obstrzeliwanym miejscu.

Postanawiam uciec, nie obchodzi mnie to, że czekają mnie przyszłe konsekwencje. Szybko odwracam się, ale słyszę czyjś głos.

\- Nie tak prędko.

Patrzę na właściciela głosu. To mój sąsiad. W zgięciu łokcia trzyma biały hełm. Ma długie,brązowe włosy i zimne szare oczy.

To Ash. Moja stara przyjaciółka.

\- Ashley? Co tu robisz i...czemu ze mną nie rozmawiałaś? - pytam i również ściągam hełm.

\- Mam rozmawiać z dziewczyną, która wskakuje do łóżka Kylo Renowi? Nie, dziękuje - prycha.-Poza tym miałam nie dopuścić do twojej ponownej dezercji, więc zostaniesz tutaj.

\- Ash, to nie tak. Kto ci powiedział takie głupstwa o mnie?

\- Jak to kto? Generał Hux. Powiedziałam nam wszystkim, jaka jesteś. Podobno się cieszyłaś, że nas opuszczasz - syczy dziewczyna i opuszcza głowę.- A wcześniej myślałam, ze coś dla ciebie znaczę.

\- I ty mu wierzyłaś? - tym razem to ja prycham - Nie wskakiwałam nikomu do łóżka. Hux was okłamał.

\- Niby czemu miałby kłamać? - pyta chłodno Ash i mierzy mnie okropnym spojrzeniem. Jest zupełnie inna niż ją zapamiętałam.

\- Bo mnie nienawidzi - szepcę.- Nie powiem ci dlaczego, bo sama tego nie wiem. Uwierz w to co mówię, proszę i nie gniewaj się.Wybaczysz mi?

Na twarzy Ash coś się rozjaśnia. Patrzy na mnie tak jak dawniej. Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć i robi krok w moją stronę.

-Rose, mimo tego, że...

Nie dowiaduję się, co chciała powiedzieć, bo pocisk trafia ją prosto w tył głowy, a krew rozbryzguje się wszędzie. Dziewczyna otwiera szeroko oczy i upada. Jej ciałem wstrząsają ostatnie konwulsje. 

Do moich oczu napływają łzy. Jestem pełna niedowierzania, czuję się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie w głowę czymś ciężkim.Padam na kolana obok przyjaciółki.

\- Ash, proszę, wytrzymaj. Będzie dobrze - nie otrzymuję odpowiedzi. Krew jest wszędzie, wypływa z jej głowy i skapuje daleko w przepaść przez metalowe kraty. Nie mogę niczego zrobić. Tylko ratować siebie.

\- Żegnaj, Ashley - mówię przez łzy i zrzucam jej ciało w przepaść. Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze wszystko było normalne, przyrzekłyśmy sobie, ze zrobimy to, jeśli jedna z nas zginie. Tylko tyle mogłam dla niej zrobić.

Nie mam czasu na rozmyślania, bo nade mną słyszę kolejne huki.

Zabójca Ashley może się na mnie czaić. Mogę zginąć w każdej chwili. Z nerwów zaczynam się pocić. Instynkt nakazuje mi uciekać do najbliższej wnęki. I to właśnie robię. Biegnę najszybciej jak potrafię i zbliżam do siebie moje ramiona, żeby zmieścić się w wąskim korytarzyku. Mimo huków i eksplozji słyszę bicie mojego serca.

Nie potrafię jednak długo czekać w ukryciu, zwłaszcza gdy zapalają się czerwone światła. niepewnie wychylam się z ukrycia i widzę, że na moście stoją dwie osoby. Rozglądam się dalej i widzę stojących przy samym wyjściu dziewczynę i chłopaka oraz Wookiego czekającego z kuszą na jednym z pięter.

Przygadam się sytuacji na moście. Mężczyzna, w którym rozpoznaję Hana Solo rozmawia z Kylo...Benem. Nie słyszę ich słów, ale ojciec chyba próbuje przekonać do siebie syna. W myślach kibicuję mu. Niech wróci do domu z Benem, tam będzie bezpieczny. On po prostu nie pasuje do tego miejsca, mimo ze bardzo mu na tym zależy.

Gdy mam już nadzieję, ze wszystko się zmieni, ze może wyjdę z ukrycia i polecę razem z nimi, Ren włącza miecz świetlny i przebija nim ojca. Solo spada w przepaść, tak samo jak Ash kilka minut temu. Wookie ryczy przeraźliwie i strzela w stronę Kylo. I trafia.

Tym razem nikt mnie nie zatrzymuje. Uciekam jak najdalej od tego koszmaru.

Nawet nie myślę o tym, co właśnie się stało. W moich żyłach płynie tylko i wyłącznie adrenalina.

***

Kluczę przez korytarze. Wszędzie otacza mnie pulsujące, czerwone światło.

Ash nie żyje.

Han Solo nie żyje.

I Ben pewnie też.

Ben...na myśl o tym, ze widziałam go ostatni raz, nie wytrzymuję. Staję przy zsypie na śmieci, opieram się o ścianę.Wydobywa się ze mnie długo tłumiony szloch. Łzy lecą z moich oczu jak szalone, po chwili moja twarz jest cała mokra i opuchnięta. Nie potrafię przyjąć do wiadomości tego co się stało. Dopiero co ujawniliśmy się przed sobą. A teraz wszystko legło w gruzach.

Nagle słyszę jakiś dziwny odgłos. Ocieram łzy i podnoszę blaster. Dźwięk dochodzi z zsypu na śmieci. Zaglądam do niego przez szklone drzwi.

\- Ach. Niech ktoś mi pomoże. Ratunku. Pomocy - słyszę robotyczny i chłodny damski głos. Jego właścicielka musi być przerażona, ale przez regulator brzmi, jakby mówiła o pogodzie. Dostrzegam chromowaną zbroję.

To kapitan Phasma.

Ta kobieta była dla mnie najbardziej bezbarwna ze "świętej trójcy". Huxa zawsze darzyłam głęboką nienawiścią. Ben...cóż, nawet gdy był dla mnie tylko mrocznym dowódcą, wzbudzał moją ciekawość. Natomiast, Phasma...zawsze była taka neutralna. Przypominała bardziej robota niż człowieka. W tej chwili nie myślę o tym. Muszę ja uratować, tak mi nakazuje sumienie.

Otwieram klapę do zsypu i zeskakuję na obrzydliwe śmieci. Przechodzę przez nie, starając się ignorować smród. Niestety, nie mam hełmu, zgubiłam go w sektorze 47. Po chwili udaje mi się dobrnąć do Phasmy.

\- Och.Wspaniale.Pomoc do mnie przyszła - mówi sztywno kobieta gdy podaję jej rękę i pomagam wstać. Zdaje się, ze kapitan utknęła tutaj i nie miała szans wyjść samodzielnie. Powoli brniemy przez odpadki. Otwieram klapę i podciągam się do góry. Potem nachylam się i podaję rękę Phasmie.

\- Dziękuję - mówi.-Nie mogę wytrzymać w tym hełmie. Jest mi tak gorąco - dodaje i ściąga chromowane nakrycie.

Mogłaby być moją starszą siostrą. Ma jasne włosy, niebieskie oczy i zaróżowioną skórę, w tej chwili całą mokrą od potu.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - pytam.

\- Tak - odpowiada. Ma miły i kojący głos.- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale wypadałoby uciekać - dodaje i uśmiecha się pod nosem.-Jak masz na imię? Tak, wiem że nazywacie się jakoś.

\- Rose. Jestem Rose - mówię i uśmiecham się.

\- Mów mi po imieniu. Dziwnie by było mi traktować swojego dłużnika jak podwładnego.

\- Okej, Phasma.

Dlaczego wszyscy każą mi do siebie mówić po imieniu? Może jeszcze generał mnie o to poprosi? Wyobrażam sobie, jak bezwzględny mężczyzna każe mi nazywać siebie po nazwisku i chce mi się śmiać. Za naszymi plecami słychać huk dobiegający z miejsca, z którego niedawno uciekłam.

-Lepiej się zwijajmy - mówi Phasma i biegniemy w stronę mostka.

***

Po kilkunastu minutach siedzę obok Phasmy w całkiem dużym statku. Za nami stoi kilku zarządców. W pomieszczeniu obok pilnuje nas mała armia szturmowców. Nasze pomieszczenie jest tak ulokowane, ze widzimy to co jest za nami.

Po tym jak weszłyśmy na mostek, Phasma oznajmiła, że musimy jak najprędzej stąd uciekać. Zignorowała protesty części mężczyzn i zorganizowała szybko transport i pasażerów. No i oznajmiła wszystkim, ze w swoim statku dowodzi ona, a ja jestem jej zastępcą.

Pojazd szybko wylatuje z bazy. Po chwili cała planetą wstrząsa eksplozja. Do moich oczu znowu napływają łzy.

\- Ben... - szepcę. Widziałam jak został postrzelony, ale wtedy jeszcze miał szanse. Teraz wyleciał w powietrze razem z bazą.

Ale teraz nie mogę sobie pozwolić na płacz. Będę mogła rozpaczać dopiero, gdy będę sama. Tymczasem Phasma odwraca się do mnie.

\- General i dowódca prawdopodobnie z nimi uciekli, ale nie mamy z nimi żadnej łączności. Możemy liczyć tylko na przypadek. Na szczęście, statek Rena jest ogromny. Pewnie polecieli nim razem.

Te słowa na chwilę pomagają ukoić mój ból. Uśmiecham się do kapitan.

-Miejmy taką nadzieję.-chwilę się waham, jednak udaje mi się odważyć.-Wiesz, zawsze wydawałaś mi się taka sztywna i bezuczuciowa. A jednak jesteś zupełnie inna.

-A ja nigdy nie myślałam, że mogę zaprzyjaźnić się ze szturmowcem.-uśmiecha się Phasma i lekko ściska moją dłoń. - Jesteś z KOS, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- Oj, masz przerąbane - syczy z przerażeniem.

\- Dlaczego? - unoszę ze zdziwieniem brwi.

\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć...jesteście czubami. W ogóle nie miałyście być szturmowcami. Wasz oddział był najbardziej odizolowanym ze wszystkich. Nie wiecie niczego o świecie i zostawałyście wysyłane na najprostsze misje, takie, żeby żadna nie zginęła. 

\- Ale po co? - wykrztuszam.

\- Jak myślisz, do czego może przydać się dwadzieścia ładnych dziewczyn w bazie zapełnionej mężczyznami, którzy porzucili swoje rodziny?

Otwieram szeroko oczy. Nie wiedziałam.

\- Czyli ja byłam do dyspozycji Kylo?

\- Tak i nie. Wiesz, to był wymysł Huxa, żeby pilnowała go akurat dziewczyna. Ren na początku narobił zamieszania, że go pilnujesz i domagał się przeniesienia. Trochę dziwne, wcześniej, gdy ktoś mu się nie podobał, to po prostu go zabijał. 

\- Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się - mruczę. - A dzisiaj nawet się całowaliśmy.

\- Romans z przełożonym? - kapitan śmieje się pod nosem. - No nieźle. W sumie, pasujesz do niego. Tak między nami, wcześniej próbował poderwać jakieś dziewczyny, ale potem dostał zakaz od głównodowodzącego, bo traciliśmy żeńską część załogi. Wiesz, wracały z randek martwe, wstrząśnięte, ewentualnie pokiereszowane. A ty jesteś cała, z tego co widzę. 

Uśmiecham się do niej. 

Mimo tego, ze dopiero co się poznałyśmy wiemy, ze to początek wielkiej przyjaźni. Ja uratowałam kapitan, a ona w zamian za to potraktowała mnie jak równa sobie. Przez chwilę siedzimy w milczeniu, jednak Phasma je przerywa.

\- Chyba powinnaś iść spać. Ten dzień był dla ciebie wyjątkowo wyczerpujący.

Przyznaję jej rację. Pomyśleć ze to dzisiaj zostałam przyłapana przez Huxa, postrzelona i pocałowana. I widziałam śmierć tylu osób. Nie wiem jak to wszystko wytrzymałam.

\- Zaprowadzę cię do kwatery - mówi ciepło kapitan i odprowadza mnie do całkiem ładnego i dużego pokoju.

\- Dobranoc - mówi i zostawia mnie samą.

 

Zdejmuję zbroję i kładę się na łóżko. Tak jak się domyślałam, zasypiam praktycznie od razu.

Rano budzą mnie radosne okrzyki:

\- Mamy łączność! Za chwilę nasz statek wyląduje w środku Finalizera!

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh, and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me

 

 

Zmęczenie daje mi się we znaki, jednak szybko wyskakuje z łóżka i biegnę na mostek, nawet nie zakładając stroju szturmowca. W środku stoi Phasma, a na dole jak zwykle pracuje pełno osób.

\- To prawda? - pytam uradowana.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiada kapitan. - Spójrz - dodaje i pokazuje mi ręką okno. Za nami leci wielki statek, który powoli nas pochłania.

\- Ciekawe co nas czeka - mruczę pod nosem.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Phasma patrzy na mnie ze zrozumieniem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie Hux zadecyduje.

***

\- Od kiedy ONA jest kimś ważniejszym od szturmowca? - od kilku minut jesteśmy na nowym statku. Generał nie może przyjąć do wiadomości, ze zostałam awansowana. W sumie mam gdzieś jego pieklenie. Najbardziej martwi mnie to, ze nigdzie nie widzę Bena.

\- Odkąd uratowała mi życie - odpowiada spokojnie i robotycznie Phasma. Ma na sobie swój hełm, więc nie słychać jej prawdziwego głosu.

\- Nie wyraziłem na to zgody! Kylo również nie wyraził zgody! - wrzeszczy Hux, jednak przegrywa walkę.

\- Jest moim zastępcą na moim statku. Jeśli znajdowałaby się na twoim, mógłbyś ją przydzielić do dowolnego zadania. Ale teraz jest u mnie - mówi Phasma.- Właśnie, gdzie jest Ren?

\- Zaraz powinien wyjść ze szpitala. Szczerze mówiąc, wygląda jak gówno. - odpowiada Hux.-Ach, przepraszam. Zapomniałem że mówię o twoim chłoptasiu - generał uśmiecha się do mnie jadowicie.-Ciekawe czy nadal będzie dla ciebie taki piękny.

Nie obchodzą mnie wredne uwagi rudzielca. Ben żyje. To jest najważniejsze.

\- No to gdzie jest?-pyta ponownie Phasma.

Hux wywraca oczami.

\- W najbliższym korytarzu, w pierwszym pokoju.

Nie widzę twarzy przyjaciółki, ale chyba mruga do mnie porozumiewawczo.

\- Dobra, możesz już sobie iść  - wyganiam Huxa

\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać, szmato - odpowiada zaciekle mężczyzna, ale wycofuje się.- Zebranie zacznie się za godzinę. Wybierzcie sobie jakieś pokoje i tak długo tu nie zabawicie.

Gdy tylko generał się wycofuje, spoglądam na Phasmę.

\- To..ja chyba pójdę.

\- Doskonale cię rozumiem. - odpowiada kobieta. - No idź, pewnie oboje nie możecie wytrzymać.

Posyłam Phasmie przelotny uśmiech i idę w stronę pokoju Bena.

***

Hux nie przesadzał. Ren wygląda okropnie. Ma podkrążone oczy i bliznę na pól twarzy. To jednak nie ma dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia. Mógłby stracić cała twarz, nawet wtedy bym go kochała. Znajduję go siedzącego w pustym pokoju. Na mój widok cały się rozpromienia. Ja również się uśmiecham. Chcę coś powiedzieć, jednak zostaję przygwożdżona do ściany. W sumie, ostatnio często zostaję przygwożdżona do ściany. Może taki jest mój los.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się bałem - mówi Ben, a potem wreszcie daje się pocałować.

\- Też się bałam - odpowiadam cicho

\- Byłem pewny ze nie żyjesz. Że wyleciałaś w powietrze.I wszystko stało się takie...głupie i niepotrzebne. Rozwaliłem pół szpitala - szepce prosto w moją twarz, niesforne kosmyki jego wspaniałych włosów łoskoczą moje czoło.

\- Ze mną jest wszystko dobrze. Ale z tobą...-przejeżdżam palcem po jego bliźnie.-Widzę, ze coś się stało.

\- Po tym jak...zabiłem go...Próbowałem dopaść tą dziewuchę i zdrajcę w lesie. Na początku wszystko szło tak łatwo i sprawnie. Zdrajcę pokonałem prawie od razu. Ale dziewczyna...byłem ranny i rozemocjonowany. Pokonała mnie. I pewnie zabiłaby mnie, gdyby nie to, ze planeta zaczęła się rozpadać. I teraz wyglądam tak jak wyglądam. Jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej.

\- A co z postrzeleniem? - pytam.

Podnosi do góry materiał i pokazuje mi zszyty bok. Uśmiecham się blado i podciągam lekko swoją bluzę. 

\- Patrz, też mam bliznę na boku. Nie jesteś sam!

\- Oboje jesteśmy zepsuci - prycha ze smutkiem.

Odwraca się i przejeżdża ręką po włosach. Po chwili jednak spogląda na mnie. Wygląda jakby walczyłam sam ze sobą. Po chwili chwyta moją twarz w swoje dłonie.

\- Ale to chyba nie ma dla nas znaczenia, prawda? - pyta i desperacko przyciska swoje usta do moich. W końcu nie targają nami emocje i nie przeszkadzają nam uciekające dziewczyny. W końcu mogę dać się ponieść. Zaplatam ręce na jego szyi, a on chwyta mnie w talii.

Nagle słyszymy za sobą pogwizdywania. Szybko odrywamy się od siebie. Znów.

\- Urocze z was gołąbeczki - krzywi się Hux.- Ale za chwilę się zbieramy. Laleczka też ma przyjść.

\- "Laleczka" ma imię - odpowiadam wrogo.

Czy ten idiota zawsze musi nam przerywać? Najchętniej bym go udusiła. myślę ze Ben też by to zrobił. Wiem, ze w sumie mógłby to zrobić bez problemu. Jest wyższy i silniejszy od generała. No i jest czuły na Moc. Ale nie wiedzieć czemu, Ren boi się go. Potrafi zdobyć się tylko na złośliwości.

\- Często na nas wpadasz. To przypadek, czy może znowu powróciły twoje zwyczaje napalonego podglądacza? - Ben śmieje się ironicznie, a ja mu wtóruję.

Hux czerwieni się, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawia się obleśny uśmiech.

\- Ciekawe czy nadal będziecie tacy zabawni i uroczy po zebraniu - mówi tajemniczo i odchodzi.

Patrzę na Bena.

\- To chyba wypada pójść na to zebranie?-pytam

\- Ech...tak - jęczy chłopak i zakłada na twarz maskę. Potem kiwa do mnie głową i kierujemy się w stronę sali obrad.

***

\- Jak wiecie, wczoraj nasz wspaniały Najwyższy Porządek padł ofiarą ataku Ruchu Oporu. Jednak my nadal żyjemy. I musimy to pokazać. Proponuję eksterminację jednej z planet. Może...Jakku? Zdaje się, ze wiele plugawców jest przywiązanych do tego zadupia. Możemy na tym skorzystać, utraciliśmy większość szturmowców, porwiemy ludność i włączymy ja w nasze szeregi - nienawidzę sposobu, w jaki przemawia Hux. Gdy słyszę jego głos przypomina mi się, co jadałam na śniadanie tydzień temu.

\- Pomysłem Snoke'a jest rozdzielenie naszej floty, żebyśmy nigdy nie zginęli w tym samym momencie. Dlatego za chwilę na tym statku zostanie tylko Kylo Ren. Ja polecę swoim, a Phasma-swoim. Każdy z nas weźmie podobną liczbę żołnierzy. A co do wybrania ważniejszych osób...-pokazuje ręką mnie i parę innych osób stojących obok mnie - Może pobawimy się w wybieranie, jak w grach zespołowych?

Kylo i Phasma patrzą na siebie, a potem na mnie, jednak nic nie mówią. Chyba oboje chcieliby, żebym była w ich flocie.

\- Kto zaczyna? - pyta Phasma.

\- Zazwyczaj gra się w kosci - mówi Hux.-Ale...mamy tu użytkownika mocy, który mógłby wpłynąć na wynik - patrzy na Bena.- Dlatego zagramy w "papier, kamień, nożyce"

\- Ostatnio grałem w to dwadzieścia lat temu. Nie bądź dzieciakiem. Ogólnie, wybieranie też jest szczeniackie - jęczy Kylo, ale po chwili kiwa głową.

Dziwnie jest patrzeć na trzy najpoważniejsze osoby w nowym porządku grające w dziecinną grę, jednak z uwagę przypatruję się ich zaciśniętym pięścią.

\- Raz, dwa trzy-  mówi Ben i wyciąga dłoń ułożoną w kształt nożyc. Tak samo jak Phasma. Nad nimi góruje jeden kamień.

\- Chyba ja zaczynam - mówi zadowolony Hux.- W takim razie...Rose.

Przez chwilę nie mogę się ruszyć, ani powiedzieć niczego. A gdy już jestem gotowa do protestowania, widzę, ze Ren prawie niezauważalne kręci głową.

***

\- Nie mogłem nic zrobić.

Ben stoi w moim pokoju i patrzy jak się pakuję. Po części pomaga mi, posługując się Mocą.

\- Gdybym zaprotestował, Hux powiedziałby o tym Snoke'owi. A tego byśmy nie chcieli. Uwierz mi.

\- Wierzę ci - mówię cicho - Ale nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Znowu się rozdzielamy. Dlaczego on wybrał akurat mnie?

\- Bo nas nienawidzi. Proste. Chociaż...no nie wiem, wyczuwam coś jeszcze, ale nie jestem pewien...

\- Długo mam jeszcze czekać, laleczko? - słyszę okropny głos zza ściany.

\- Już idę - wołam poirytowana.-będę tęsknić.-mówię do Bena

\- Ja też - mówi chłopak i styka nasze czoła.-Weź to - pokazuje na małe urządzenie, które trzyma w dłoni.

\- Co to?-pytam zdziwiona

-Holocom. Potrafi tylko przekazywać obraz i dźwięk pomiędzy nami. Będziemy mogli się dzięki temu kontaktować. Ech, ciągle zapominam, że KOS nic nie wie o świecie...

\- Dziękuję - szepcę.

\- Tylko ukryj to przed Huxem, bo ten debil może ci to odebrać.

-Jasne - Uśmiecham się i całuję go jeszcze raz, zanim wyjdę.

\- Do zobaczenia - mówi Ben i obejmuje mnie mocno.

***

O dziwo, Hux nie mówi mi niczego złośliwego, jedynie pokazuje mi pokój.

-Od dziś mieszkasz tutaj. Rano czeka cię zebranie. Radzę się nie spóźniać - mówi zdawkowo i zatrzaskuje drwi.

Patrzę na łóżko. Leży na nim dziwna, duża paczka. Jest do niej dołączony liścik.

_"Droga Rose_

_Zapowiadało się, że przeżyjemy piękną przyjaźń, jednak Hux postanowił wszystko zniszczyć. W dowód wdzięczności przekazuję ci tą zbroję. Ta stara jest strasznie nijaka. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż znowu się zobaczymy_

_Phasma"_

Do oczu napływają mi łzy wzruszenia. Kochana Phasma. Postanawiam otworzyć paczkę.

W środku znajduje się strój szturmowca. Jest jednak wykonany w negatywie. To co normalnie jest białe, tutaj ma czary kolor i na odwrót. Do tego dołączyła biały strój pod spód. 

Czuję, że jutro Hux może się nieźle zdziwić.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_It feels like there's oceans_

_Between me and you once again_

 

 

Niestety, rano jestem pierwsza na zebraniu. No, prawie. W pomieszczeniu siedzi również obiekt mojego głębokiego i nierozerwalnego uczucia, jakim jest nienawiść. Generał Hux.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz - mówi zgryźliwie, spoglądając na moją nową zbroję.

Wygląda jak pancerz szturmowca, ale jest jego negatywem. Jest jednak dużo wygodniejsza od poprzedniego stroju. I ma przewiewny hełm, z którego dzisiaj zrezygnowałam.

\- Nie można tego powiedzieć o tobie - odcinam się.

Generał ma zamiar coś powiedzieć lub mnie zabić. Trudno powiedzieć. Otwiera ze wściekłością usta, gdy do pomieszczenia wchodzi kilku mężczyzn.

\- Wszyscy już są? - pyta Hux.- Doskonale. Jak wiecie, cały Najwyższy Porządek rozdzielił się na trzy statki, dla naszego bezpieczeństwa. Przez to rozbicie wiele ważnych osób nie wie, na jakim stanowisku jest teraz. Dlatego, teraz ustanowię wszystko jeszcze raz.

Mężczyźni są poruszeni. Jeden z nich, niski i szczurkowaty, zabiera nieśmiało głos.

\- Generale...niektórzy z nas mieli te same stanowiska...a tutaj...tak nie może być.Prawie wszyscy zostaną zdegradowani.

\- Och, takie jest życie - mówi okrutnie Hux.-Akurat dotyczy to właśnie ciebie. Zostaniesz sierżantem i będziesz pilnował szturmowców, żeby nie wariowali. Ostatnio mamy z nimi urwanie głowy. Jeden się buntuje, a drugi....- patrzy na mnie przelotnie.- Wybija się.

Słucham, jak rudy idiota przydziela wszystkim zadania. Po chwili wszyscy są obsadzeni, oprócz mnie.

\- Rose zostanie moim zastępcą i zostanie trochę dłużej po spotkaniu - mówi uśmiechnięty Hux.- Możecie już iść.

Niezadowoleni mężczyźni wychodzą i zostajemy sami.

\- Podoba ci się nowa funkcja? - pyta uprzejmie. - Będziesz głównie pomagać mi z brudną robotą. Raporty i reszta, mam z tym urwanie głowy. Będziemy dużo razem przebywać. Ale chyba lubisz moje towarzystwo, prawda?

\- Niezupełnie - odpowiadam zdawkowo.

\- Bardzo szkoda - mówi rudzielec i zbliża się do mnie. Odruchowo się cofam, ale za mną jest tylko panel.- Zależy mi na twoim szczęściu.

\- Co masz na myśli?-pytam drżącym głosem. Jego ręce są niebezpiecznie blisko.

\- Nie zauważyłaś, idiotko? Jest między nami coś wyjątkowego. Ja chcę ciebie, a ty- mnie. Chociaż nigdy się do tego nie przyznasz.

Nie wytrzymuję i uderzam go w tą durną, pyszałkowatą twarz.

\- Niby dlaczego miałabym chcieć? - syczę.

Zszokowany Hux masuje swój policzek, jednak po chwili uśmiecha się wrednie.

\- Och, będziesz chciała. Ponieważ od tego zależy życie twojego chłoptasia i przyjaciółeczki.

\- W jaki sposób? Rzucisz w nich swoim błyszczykiem? - prycham.

Generał podchodzi do mnie i chwyta mnie mocno za brodę. Odwraca moją głowę w stronę jednego z ekranów.

\- Spójrz. Zanim się rozdzieliliśmy, udało mi się zawirusować systemy w statkach twoich dwóch przyjaciół. I teraz mogę zrobić z nimi wszystko. Wysadzić w powietrze. Włączyć hipernapęd bez konkretnego celu. Mogę ich zniszczyć - puszcza mój podbródek.- Ale nie zrobię tego, bo powstrzyma mnie przed tym moja wspaniała dziewczyna. Ale...spróbuj chociaż krzywo na mnie spojrzeć, to twoi przyjaciele pożegnają się z życiem. Powiedz cokolwiek, to zaraz pójdę na mostek i wydam odpowiednie rozkazy.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - pytam rozgoryczona.

-Wiesz, kiedyś ja i Kylo byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Ale potem zauważyłem, ze jemu zawsze wszystko się udaje. Wzbudza większy strach wśród podwładnych. Jest rycerzem Ren. Jest czuły na Moc. I w dodatku jest strasznym dupkiem. Gdyby nie jego sentymenty, nadal siedzielibyśmy w wygodnej bazie Starkiller. Ale gdy już przestaliśmy się przyjaźnić, postanowiłem, ze odbiorę mu to, co mogę. I teraz odbieram mu ciebie. Jak na razie idzie mi łatwo. Poza tym...fajna jesteś, może niekoniecznie z twarzy, ale reszta...

\- Zazdrościsz mu? - uśmiecham się ironicznie.

Jak można niszczyć komuś życie z tak dziecinnych pobudek? On jest jeszcze większym idiotą, niż myślałam.

\- Coś ci nie pasuje? - pyta słodko i zaczyna wychodzić z pomieszczenia.- Zaraz Phasma i Kylo się nieźle zdziwią.

\- Nie! - krzyczę.- Wszystko w porządku.

\- Wspaniale się składa - mówi generał i chwyta mnie za ramiona.

Gdy przyciska swoje usta do moich, nienawidzę go jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.  
Po chwili, która zdaje się trwać wieczność, Hux puszcza mnie i uśmiecha się szeroko. Odruchowo wycieram kącik ust.

\- Cieszę się, że odpowiada ci nasza umowa. Możesz już iść.

Jak najszybciej opuszczam pomieszczenie i kieruje się do swojego pokoju. Obrzydzenie wypełnia mój żołądek i boje się, że zaraz zwymiotuję.

Zabiję go. Jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale zrobię to.

***

\- Jak tam u ciebie? Wszystko w porządku? - głos chłopaka jest mocno zniekształcony, jednak nadal brzmi swojsko.

Nie mogę mu powiedzieć o tym, co właśnie się stało. Muszę go okłamywać dla jego dobra. Gdyby dowiedział się o wszystkim, pewnie od razu skontaktowałby się z Huxem.

\- Jasne - przywołuję na twarz uśmiech.-Wiadomo,rudy jest upierdliwy, ale nawet można go znieść.

\- Od kiedy można go znieść? Co ten człowiek ci zrobił? - śmieje się Ben.

Przygryzam wargę. Tak bardzo chciałabym powiedzieć mu prawdę.

\- Nie wspomina mi o nas. Nie czepia się wszystkiego.

\- Spytaj go czy ma gorączkę. Może nie wie co mówi?

 - Może...-odpowiadam zdawkowo. Chłopak chyba wyczuwa, ze nie chcę dłużej ciągnąć tego tematu.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak już tęsknię - wzdycha.-A jeszcze tyle mamy do roboty. Te dwa tygodnie mają być spokojne, bo musimy się przegrupować i ogarnąć, ale potem wracamy i zaczynamy inwazję na Jakku. Możliwe, ze zrobimy na niej kwaterę główną. Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, nienawidzę piasku.

\- Nienawidzisz piasku? - po raz pierwszy uśmiecham się szczerze.- Niby dlaczego?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, widocznie muszę to mieć w genach. - odpowiada Ben i pokazuje w uśmiechu wszystkie, niekoniecznie równe zęby.

\- Zobaczymy się na Jakku?-pytam z nadzieją w głosie. Może wytrzymam jakoś te dwa tygodnie, a na planecie powiem o wszystkim Phasmie i Renowi.

Oblicze bruneta pochmurnieje.

\- Ech...nie. Zbyt bardzo grozi nam atak, żebyśmy wszyscy mogli przebywać w jednym miejscu-Kylo dostrzega smutek na mojej twarzy.- Hej, nie martw się. Przecież teraz rozmawiamy.

\- Ale to nie zastępuje prawdziwego spotkania.

\- Dowódco, mamy mały problem-słyszę głos

\- Jaki znowu problem? - wrzeszczy Ren. W krótką chwilę przeobraża się w okrutnego dowódcę, człowieka którego znałam kiedyś.-Muszę kończyć-rzuca w moją stronę i jego obraz znika mi z oczu.  
Siadam na łóżku i ciężko wzdycham. Najchętniej uciekłabym stąd, ale wtedy Kylo i Phasma zginęliby.

Nagle słyszę pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę - wzdycham.

Do środka wchodzi Hux.

\- Z kim rozmawiałaś? - pyta podejrzliwie.

\- Z nikim - odpowiadam wymijająco i wkładam holocom pod kołdrę.

\- Rozmawiasz ze sobą? - prycha generał.- Szalona z ciebie dziewczyna.

Ignoruję jego uwagę. Dlaczego on nie może sobie stąd iść?

-Przyszedłem tylko powiedzieć, że jutro stawisz się na mostku najwcześniej, jak będziesz mogła. Mamy pełno zajęć. Musimy przeliczyć straty. I tak przy okazji, za tydzień jest kolejne zebranie. Możesz się spóźnić o pół godziny. Ale zostaniesz trochę dłużej - mruga do mnie.

-Jasne - mruczę lakonicznie.

-Jesteś zmęczona?

\- Tak - warczę

\- W takim razie, dobranoc - Hux płoszy się i wychodzi.

'Nienawidzę cię"-mówię bezgłośnie i pokazuję środkowy palec w kierunku drzwi, gdy zamykają się.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Pray to god I think of a nice thing to say  
But I don't think I can so fuck you anyway

 

O dziwo, tydzień mija wyjątkowo znośnie. Większość czasu spędzam na mostku i w biurze Huxa. Pomagam mu w papierkowej robocie - na szczęście, cały czas dookoła kręci się pełno osób i nie zostajemy sami nawet na chwilę. Cały czas nie mogę zapomnieć jego okropnych słów i pocałunku, którego zdecydowanie nie chciałam. Generał cały czas zajmuje się pracą - ten człowiek może i jest najbardziej parszywym dupkiem jakiego znam, ale trzeba przyznać, jest pracowity. Cały czas pochyla się nad swoimi raportami, albo prostuje dumnie na mostku i wydaje polecenia. Rzadko się do mnie odzywa i to również mnie cieszy. Gdy już coś do mnie mówi, to próbuje być miły, a ja uśmiecham się dla Phasmy i Rena.

Coś czuję, że to cisza przed burzą.

Ben nie kontaktuje się ze mną codziennie, jest pochłonięty swoim szkoleniem i nadzorowaniem załogi swojego statku. Nasze rozmowy są krótkie i dosyć nerwowe-w każdej chwili boję się nakrycia przez Huxa.

W końcu nadchodzi dzień, którego obawiałam się od jakiegoś czasu - nadchodzi zebranie.

Czuję się okropnie. Na samą myśl o zebraniu kołacze mi serce, a moje czoło zrasza zimny pot. Boję się tego, co przyniesie. Przez moment myślę, że nie dam rady. Nie pójdę na nie. Jednak myśl o Kylo i Phasmie dodaje mi siły. Z ciężkim sercem wkładam zbroję i wychodzę z pokoju.

Eskortuje mnie Szturmowiec czekający pod moimi drzwiami. Zabawne. Jeszcze niedawno to ja pilnowałam osobistości. Żołnierz przedstawia mi się jako Adam. Mówi mi, ze jestem najsympatyczniejsza z zarządu. Ciekawe,zasiadam w nim od tygodnia i już jestem traktowana jako pełnoprawny członek.

W pomieszczeniu siedzi juz Hux i reszta Rady. Na mój widok kilku z nich się uśmiecha.

\- Dobrze - mówi dziwnie zadowolony generał. - Po męskich pogadankach możemy zająć się ważną sprawą. Nasz oddział nie spotka się z kapitan i dowódcą na Jakku. Byłoby to zbyt ryzykowne. Zostaniemy tutaj i będziemy kontrolować sytuacje z góry. Tylko w najgorszym wypadku wylądujemy na planecie.

Mężczyźni ślepo przytakują generałowi.

\- I to już wszystko. Możecie iść.

O dziwo, nikt nie jest zdziwiony tym, ze zebranie tak krótko trwało. Podejrzane. Wszyscy zaczynają opuszczać pomieszczenie.

Postanawiam zaryzykować i kieruję się do wyjścia razem z resztą. Gdy już myślę, ze mi się uda, słyszę chłodny głos.

\- Ty zostajesz.

Odwracam się w stronę Huxa.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? - pytam wściekle.

\- Dobrze wiesz dlaczego - uśmiecha się leniwie Hux i mierzy mnie spojrzeniem.- Zdejmij tę zbroję. Nie przyda ci się. Ubranie raczej też nie.

\- Proszę, nie - szepcę, a z moich oczu zaczynają płynąć łzy.

\- Oczywiście, możesz teraz wrócić do siebie. Ale będzie to kosztować. To jak?

Powoli zdejmuję zbroję.

\- Szybciej, kruszyno, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu.

Patrzę na niego ze łzami w oczach i wykonuję polecenie.

\- Bardzo szybko się uczysz - mruczy generał i rozpina swój mundur. Później przygładza go i składa w równą kostkę.

Zamykam oczy gdy popycha mnie na ścianę i przywiera do mnie. Myślę tylko o tym, że kiedyś chwycę go za tą bladą szyję i przytrzymam ją tak długo, aż wycisnę z niej całe życie.

 

***

 

Szturmowiec, który mnie odprowadza nie jest już Adamem. Przekonuję się o tym, gdy wpycha mnie do najbliższego korytarzyka i zdejmuje maskę.

 

Shai zawsze była najładniejsza z nas. Miała piękne, długie i jasne włosy. Wszystkie dziewczyny w oddziale miały włosy skrócone do ramion, jednak ona nigdy ich nie ścinała. Czasem było jej z nimi niewygodnie,ale wszystkie zazdrościłyśmy jej grzywy. Miała promienną cerę i fiołkowe oczy. I była najniższa i najszczuplejsza.

Tak przynajmniej ją zapamiętałam.

Teraz patrzy na mnie chuda, krótkowłosa dziewczyna z poszarzałą skórą. Dziwne jak można zmienić się w ciągu paru miesięcy.

\- Shai? - pytam zdziwiona

\- Pięknie wyglądam, prawda? -śmieje się cierpko. -Nie czas na wyjaśnienia dlaczego tak się stało. Jestem jedyną dziewczyną ze starego oddziału, która przeżyła.

\- A co z resztą?

\- Wyleciały w powietrze razem z bazą. Tak jak setki tysięcy innych szturmowców. Zostało nas mało. Bardzo mało - na twarzy przyjaciółki maluje się ból. - Ale nie o tym chcę rozmawiać. Hux cię oszukał.

-Jak to?-pytam. Jestem w szoku.

\- Stałam przy drzwiach w trakcie ich zebrania, zanim ty przyszłaś. On mówił tym facetom, ze wcisnął ci, ze zawirusował systemy Phasmy i Kylo Rena. I że teraz robisz to, co on chce. To prawda?

\- Tak, to prawda-odpowiadam i wydaję z siebie westchnienie pełne ulgi i żalu. Po chwili pojawia się we mnie nadzieja. - Umiesz pilotować? - pytam.

\- Ja nie, ale Adam umie - odrzeka Shai.

\- To powiedz Adamowi, żeby poszedł z tobą do hali za dziesięć minut.

 

Po kilkunastu minutach siedzę razem z Shai i Adamem (który okazuje się mieć opaloną cerę i jasnobrązowe włosy) w niewielkim myśliwcu.

-Mamy zezwolenie na start? - pyta Shai. Jest chyba przerażona sytuacją.

\- Nie zapominaj, ze jestem tutaj zastępcą generała. Mogę zrobić prawie wszystko.

\- To doskonale - Adam uśmiecha się i startuje.

Nikt nas nie zatrzymuje. Przed nam otwiera się otwarta przestrzeń.

Gdy odlatujemy, czuję się...wolna. Gdy wyobrażam sobie minę Huxa, mam ochotę się zaśmiać, ale nadal jestem w fatalnym nastroju. On mnie wykorzystał. I to piętno pozostanie ze mną na zawsze, tak jak teraz zostają ze mną rany, siniaki i ból. Jeszcze nikt mnie tak nie upokorzył.

\- Dokąd w sumie chcemy lecieć? - pyta pilot, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

Chcę powiedzieć, że na Jakku, ale rezygnuję z tego pomysłu. Po co mam wracać na tą dziurę?

\- Do tego, co zostało z Bazy Starkiller. A potem spróbujemy dotrzeć do Kylo - mówię po chwili

Dopiero gdy zaczynam się uspokajać i czuć bezpiecznie uświadamiam sobie, czego nie wzięłam.  
Holocom od Kylo nadal leży w moim pokoju.


	11. Chapter 11

This moment changes everything  
The course of blood within your veins  
A stranger's form, your skeleton  
See the bones glow as they break free

 

Chciałam wziąć ten cholerny holocom. Teraz Ben nie będzie wiedział co się ze mną dzieje. Ale nie mogę tam wrócić, to byłoby samobójstwo. Na pewno ponowna ucieczka nie udałaby mi się i już zawsze byłabym zabawką Huxa.

Nagle czuję mocne szarpnięcie. Zaczynamy lecieć do tyłu.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Promień ściągający - odpowiada grobowo chłopak.- Robię co mogę, ale...

\- Czyj? Najwyższego Porządku?

Przygoda kończy się za wcześnie. Złapali nas, wrócę na statek tego dupka i pewnie coś wymyśli. Już na samą myśl o nim, boli mnie wszystko.

\- Nie. To Ruch Oporu.

\- Jak to Ruch Oporu? - pytam zszokowana Adama.

\- Sama zobacz - mówi drżącym głosem pilot i pokazuje na statek, do którego nieuchronnie się zbliżamy.

\- Zginiemy teraz! -krzyczy Shai. - Dlaczego ja pomogłam tobie w ucieczce? - dziewczyna zacyzna szlochać, co jest do niej niepodobne. Na szkoleniach nigdy nie uronila nawet najmniejszej łzy, nawet wtedy, gdy instruktor wybił jej dwa zęby. A teraz panikuje jak nastolatka, którą przecież nie jest.

\- Spokojnie - mruczę. Doskonale wiem co zrobić.- Po prostu róbcie to co ja.

Dwójka szturmowców kiwa posłusznie głowami, a w tym czasie nasz statek zostaje pochłaniany przez większy. Słysze jak lądujemy w hali.

\- Idźcie za mną - mówię i otwieram nasze drzwi.

Przed nami stoi dwóch chłopaków. Jeden jest ciemnoskóry. Widziałam go gdy zostałam postrzelona. O ile się nie mylę, to jest tym zdrajcą, piętnowanym przez cały Najwyższy Porządek. Jest dziwnie wyprostowany, jakby jego kręgosłup był czymś usztywniony.

Drugi ma ciemne, rozwichrzone włosy i skórę w kolorze kawy z mlekiem. Ma nietypową urodę,wygląda jak z innej epoki. Nie wiedzieć czemu, na jego widok przypomina mi się coś odległego. Coś...zielonego. Może widziałam go podczas ataku na Takodanę? Nieznajomy spogląda na mnie, a przez jego twarz przechodzi cień zaskoczenia. Otwiera usta, zaczyna coś mówić, ale potem milknie, jakby uświadomił sobie, że to co chce powiedzieć nie ma zbytniego sensu.

Nie skupiam się zbytnio na ich wyglądzie i dziwnym wyrazie twarzy pana "mam-rozwichrzone-włosy-i-jestem-fajny", bo obaj mają wycelowaną broń. Prosto w nasze serca.

\- Nie mamy złych zamiarów - mówię do nich i puszczam blaster na ziemię. Moi zszokowani towarzysze również to robią.

\- Ilu? - pyta ciemnoskóry.- Ilu jest w tym statku?

\- Tylko nasza trójka - odpowiadam.

Drugi mężczyzna prycha i wyciąga kajdanki. Posłusznie wystawiam ręce, a Adam i Shai idą w moje ślady. Obręcze zakuwają się na naszych nadgarstkach.

\- Bo w to uwierzymy. Finn, sprawdź to.

Chłopak wchodzi do środka, ale chyba widzi, że nie ma miejsca dla więcej niż trzech osób. Mimo tego dokładnie sprawdza każdy zakamarek. W końcu wzdycha z rezygnacją i wychodzi.

\- Dobra - mówi Finn.-Jesteście z Najwyższego Porządku, prawda?

\- Tak - odpowiadam.- Właśnie stamtąd nawialiśmy. Dlatego chyba możecie nas rozkuć.

Mężczyźni wymieniają rozbawione spojrzenia, ale nie wiem o co im chodzi.

\- No, to jesteśmy z tej samej beczki. Ale z rozkuwaniem jeszcze poczekamy - mówi w końcu rozbawiony chłopak z rozwichrzonymi włosami - Mam na imię Poe.

To imię mi się z czymś kojarzy. Chyba jestem już zbyt zmęczona i rozkojarzona, teraz wszystko co nie jest rude i wysokie będzie mi się wydawało znajome i godne zaufania.

\- Rose - odpowiadam i uśmiecham się. - A to Adam i Shai - wskazuję głową na moich towarzyszy.

\- Musimy was jeszcze przeszukać. Nadajniki, broń i takie tam - wzdycha Poe i podchodzi do mnie. - Przepraszam - uśmiecha się niezręcznie, gdy zaczyna mnie przeszukiwać. Drugi chłopak robi to samo z Shai, a Adam czeka na swoją kolej i patrzy morderczo na nowych znajomych.

W końcu nic u nas nie znajdują, więc rozkuwają nasze nadgarstki.

\- Wejdźcie do nas, możecie być bardzo przydatni - mówi Finn i prowadzi nas do całkiem przestronnego pomieszczenia. Po drodze nie zauważam żadnych ludzi.

\- Lecicie sami? - pytam.

\- Ech...tak. Nikt nie chciał nas pilnować - odpowiada rozbawiony Poe.- Naszą misją było właśnie wyłapywanie floty Nowego Porządku. Jesteście naszym pierwszym łupem. Usiądźcie - wskazuje nam gestem fotele.

\- Jakie macie role w Najwyższym Porządku? - pyta nas Finn

\- Człowieku, pracowałeś tam tyle lat i nic nie wiesz? - śmieje się Poe.

\- Zwiałem po pierwszej misji. Poza tym, tam są...były miliony ludzi - odpowiada poirytowany chłopak, ale drugi ignoruje jego marudzenie.

\- Ty jesteś pewnie jakąś szychą - mówi do mnie Poe.- Masz inną zbroję.

\- W zasadzie to jestem nią od tygodnia. Wcześniej byłam zwykłym szturmowcem.

\- Co wiesz o Najwyższym Porządku? Mają jakieś nowe plany? Znasz liczebność? - naciska Finn.

\- Liczebność drastycznie się zmniejszyła i teraz jest nas...ich jakieś kilkadziesiąt tysięcy. Planują wymordować ludność z Jakku i założyć tam nową bazę. I tych, których nie zabiją chcą sobie przywłaszczyć.

\- Kiedy? - pyta przerażony Poe.

\- Za pięć dni.

\- Cholera - mruczy pilot. - Co jeszcze?

\- Największym zagrożeniem jest generał Hux. Kylo Ren i Phasma mogą stanąć po naszej stronie, jeśli dobrze ich przekonamy.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, mężczyźni śmieją się.

\- Dziewczyno, chyba nie wiesz co mówisz. - mówi przez łzy śmiechu Finn. - Ten cały Kylo Ren przerżnął mi pół pleców i prawie zabił Poe'a. I zabił Hana Solo. Poza tym, on już całkowicie zatracił się w ciemności, przynajmniej tak twierdzi jego matka - na jego twarzy pojawia się smutek. - To największy dupek jakiego poznałem.

\- Wiem, ze robi dużo okropnych rzeczy - krzywię się. - Ale jest w nim dużo dobra. I uwierzcie mi, wiem o tym doskonale.

\- Przespałaś się z nim? - parska Finn.

\- Nie do końca - odpowiadam. - Ale bardzo dobrze go poznałam. I musicie mi uwierzyć. Jeśli się go nakieruje, przejdzie do Ruchu Oporu. Tylko trzeba to zrobić w miarę sprytnie. Zwykła rozmowa, nawet ze mną raczej nie przyniesie pożądanych skutków.

Na twarzach nowych towarzyszów pojawia się powaga. Patrzą na siedzących cicho Adama i Shai.

\- A wy? Co wiecie? - pyta Poe

\- Niewiele - mówi Shai. - Ale zgadzam się z Rose. Hux jest najgorszy. Gdy go wyeliminujemy łatwo pokona się resztę.

\- To samo co Shai - burczy Adam. Chyba nie podoba mu się Ruch Oporu.

\- Skoro tak to stawiacie...-Finn opiera podbródek na dłoniach i myśli. - Chyba wrócimy do bazy. Porozmawiacie z generał Organą.

\- Z matką Bena? - pytam. - To znaczy, Kylo Rena.

\- Owszem -szczerzy zęby Poe. - Przygotujcie się na skok. Lecimy do bazy. Generał się ucieszy.

\- Nie zapominaj o Jaku -mówi mu Finn.

\- Pamiętam, pamiętam -odpowiada wymijająco Poe. Za jakiś czas będziemy w bazie. Idę włączyć hipernapęd.

Pilot opuszcza nas i po chwili skaczemy w nadprzestrzeń. Jakoś nie przepadam za tym uczuciem.

\- W zasadzie, to czemu nawialiście? - zagaduje mnie chłopak.

\- Rose poprosiła nas o pomoc - odpowiada Shai

\- Nieważne. To nie jest żaden przyjemny powód - podciągam wyżej swój strój znajdujący się pod pancerzem, żeby zasłonić malinki. - A ty? Czemu nawiałeś?

\- Nie potrafiłem zabijać niewinnych ludzi i było mi szkoda Poe, który był jeńcem. I pomogłem mu uciec.

\- Urocze - uśmiecham się ironicznie, a potem ziewam.

\- Jesteście zmęczeni? - pyta Finn.- Prześpijcie się. te fotele są strasznie wygodne.

\- Dzięki - wzdycham i zamykam oczy.

Po raz pierwszy pojawia się we mnie nadzieja, że Ben wróci do domu i postawimy się Najwyższemu Porządkowi. Może nawet uwolni się od ciemności i wszystko już będzie dobrze. Będziemy razem, wycofamy się z tej całej wojny.

Oby ta wiara cały czas się mnie trzymała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam tu małą niezgodność co do Finna, który był jeszcze nieprzytomny, gdy odlatywała Rey. Ale jakoś nie mogłam się powstrzymać i dodałam go wcześniej.


	12. Chapter 12

_I've been waiting all night for you to tell me what you want_   
_Tell me, tell me that you need me_   
  
  
  


Po jakimś czasie ktoś mnie szturcha.

\- Obudź się, podchodzimy do lądowania - szepce Shai.

\- Tylko nie próbuj nas wsypać - mówi do mnie Finn.- Jeśli jesteś szpiegiem, szybko się o tym dowiemy.

\- Nie jestem szpiegiem - odpowiadam twardo.

\- Dobra, przepraszam - chłopak spuszcza wzrok.- Masz szczęście, poznasz Rey krótko przed jej odlotem.

\- Kim jest Rey? - pytam.

\- Dziewczyno, ona jest świetna. To ona skopała tyłek temu...Renowi. Ale gdyby nie ja i Poe - wskazuje dumnie na siebie. - Nadal by tkwiła na Jakku. Na pewno się polubicie.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - odpowiadam zdawkowo. Nie wydaje mi się, ze zaprzyjaźnię się z dziewczyna, która prawie zabiła Bena.

Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Poe.

\- Nie chce wam przerywać, ale wylądowaliśmy. General jest bardzo zainteresowana Rose.

\- Już idę - odpowiadam i wychodzę razem z pilotem, Finnem i moimi szturmowcami.

Planeta jest prawie tak zielona jak ta, na której zostałam postrzelona. Wszędzie stoi pełno wieżyczek, na których stoją ludzie i inne istoty. Koło nas jest kilka myśliwców, wnioskuję, że stoimy na lądowisku.

\- W którą stronę mam iść? - pytam.

\- Tam - odpowiada Poe i wskazuje mi przysadzisty budynek.- Pójdziemy z wami.

Po drodze mijamy ludzi i przedstawicielu wielu innych ras. Wszyscy przyglądają się nam podejrzliwie. Nie licząc kulistego droida, który jest wręcz zachwycony. Zbliża się do nas i radośnie piszczy na widok pilota.

\- Och, BB-8, też się stęskniłem - Poe klęka koło kuleczki i klepie ją jak zwierzątko. - Oni? Są z nami, zaprzyjaźnicie się - dodaje, gdy robot patrzy na nas podejrzliwie.

Wnioskuję, że podejrzliwie, bo nie znam języka binarnego, ale chyba ukrycie się za pilotem i wysunięcie w naszą stronę paralizatora nie świadczy o ufności.

\- Dalej, mały, są okej - zapewnia Poe, a BB-8 w końcu zbliża się do nas bez wyciągniętego paralizatora. Wydaje kilka niezrozumiałych pisków.

\- Co on powiedział? - pytam.

\- Że jest tajnym agentem - parska pilot -Mówi to wszystkim, odkąd dostał ode mnie misję. Zwykłe przechwałki, ciesz się, że go nie rozumiesz.

Mały chyba się obraża, bo znów piszczy i spogląda wręcz z wyrzutem na Damerona.

\- Lecisz z Rey? Nawet ty? Zdradzasz mnie? - burzy się Poe, a droid szybko go uspokaja. - No dobra, są rzeczy ważniejsza od dotrzymywania towarzystwa swojemu staremu, biednemu właścicielowi. Leć! Pewnie nawet o mnie nie pomyślisz - dodaje dramatycznie.

Zawstydzona kulka szybko coś piszczy, a potem oddala się.

\- Dobra, idziemy dalej - uśmiecha się Finn - Nieźle to zagrałeś, Poe.

-Jestem geniuszem - szczerzy zęby pilot. - W sumie dobrze, że leci z Rey. Mały ma dar do wpadania w kłopoty.

\- Jest uroczy - mówi Shai, gdy kierujemy się w stronę budynku.

Tuz przy wejściu zostajemy zatrzymani przez ślimakopodobną istotę.

\- Co to za szturmowcy? - pyta.

\- Spokojnie, oni są z nami. Uciekli z Najwyższego Porządku - mówi do niego Finn.- A w zasadzie to czemu uciekliście? Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale bardzo mnie to ciekawi. A ty nie udzieliłaś mi odpowiedzi - pyta mnie szeptem.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć - odpowiadam. Wydarzenia z rana nadal siedzą w mojej głowie i rozsadzają ją od środka.

\- Załóżmy, że rozumiem - odpowiada chłopak.- Wejdźmy.General Leia czeka.

Sufit w pokoju jest bardzo nisko, ale nie ma tu zbyt wysokich osób. Jestem jedną z wyższych osób, ale i tak mam kilka centymetrów luzu. Za to Ben mógłby stanąć na palcach i uderzyć się w głowę. Może niedługo zobaczę taki widok. Jeśli mi się uda.

W środku stoi kilka ważnie wyglądających osób.

\- Generale - mówi głośno Poe.-To ta dziewczyna.

Z gromadki wychodzi niska, siwowłosa kobieta o matczynym wyglądzie.Patrzy na mnie swoimi uważnymi, wyjątkowo młodymi oczami.

\- Ty jesteś pewnie tą dziewczyną która może ocalić mojego syna - mówi.Ma serdeczny i spokojny głos.

\- Pani jest matką Bena?-pytam.

\- Owszem, jestem. Miło mi słyszeć jego prawdziwe imię - generał uśmiecha się do mnie. - Chodź do nas i powiedz co wiesz.

\- A co z moimi przyjaciółmi? - pytam i wskazuje na Adama i Shai, którzy stoją nieśmiało za mną.

\- Och, Oscar wskaże im pokój. Przepraszamy, ze jeden. Nie mamy tu dużo miejsca.

\- Spokojnie - uśmiecha się Shai.-Ja i Adam jesteśmy do siebie przyzwyczajeni.

Dopiero teraz zauważam ich złączone ręce. Dużo rzeczy może umknąć, gdy myślisz tylko o ucieczce. Adam patrzy na swoją dziewczynę i po raz pierwszy odkąd zostaliśmy złapani widzę, ze jest szczęśliwy.

\- Do zobaczenia - uśmiecha się chłopak i odchodzi z Shai.

\- Teraz nic nie stoi nam na przeszkodzie.Chyba że coś jeszcze cię trapi - mówi Leia i kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie, chyba wszystko wiem. - odpowiadam i daję się zaprowadzić do gromadki.  
  


\- Dlaczego mamy uwierzyć szturmowcowi? - pyta jeden z mężczyzn.Opiera się o panel pełen dziwnych przycisków. Na środku znajdują się liczne hologramy.

\- Dlaczego uwierzyliście mnie? - pyta Finn i skutecznie zamyka usta niedowiarkowi. Myślałam ze sobie poszedł, jednak nadal tu stoi. Tak samo jak Poe.

\- Satura, dasz mi dojść do słowa? - generał również bierze moją stronę. Mężczyzna mamrocze coś przepraszająco i spuszcza wzrok.

\- Mów mi co wiesz. To samo co powiedział nam Poe.

-Najwyższy Porządek planuje atak na Jakku. Zaczną za pięć dni. Kylo Ren i Phasma mogą przejść na naszą stronę. Najgorszym zagrożeniem jest Hux i Snoke.

\- Jakim cudem chcesz przekonać Bena do powrotu? Wiesz, że jego ojciec próbował i został zabity? - pyta zdziwiona kobieta.

\- Ja...można powiedzieć ze dobrze go znam.

\- Co oznacza "dobrze go znam"? - Leia unosi brew i patrzy podejrzliwie na mój rumieniec.

\- Tak jakby jesteśmy razem - odpowiadam w końcu. Nie patrzę na generał. Boję się jej reakcji.

W końcu muszę podnieść wzrok. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, kobieta jest szeroko uśmiechnięta.

\- To najlepsza rzecz, jaką dzisiaj usłyszałam - mówi.

\- Jak to? - dziwie się.

\- Po pierwsze, to wszystko ułatwia. Będziemy mogli go przeciągnąć bez użycia siły. A po drugie, zawsze bałam się, ze mój syn będzie się prowadzał z okropnymi dziewuchami. A ty wydajesz się być poukładana i całkiem urodziwa.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiecham się. Jej komplement jest dla mnie bardzo ważny i miły. Bałam się, że kobieta mnie nie polubi.

\- Myślę, że jeśli przejmiemy Bena, atak opóźni się - mówię do wszystkich zebranych.

\- Wtedy będziemy mogli udaremnić atak na Jakku - odzywa się jeden z mężczyzn.

\- Może...- zaczynam nieśmiało - Przekonamy Phasmę do siebie podczas inwazji na Jakku?

Na twarzach zebranych pojawia się aprobata.

\- To bardzo dobry pomysł - mówi Leia. - Dobrze się złożyło, ze cię znaleźliśmy.

\- Też jestem szczęśliwa - odpowiadam.

Byłabym jeszcze szczęśliwsza, gdyby powód mojej ucieczki był inny.

\- W takim razie zajmiemy się dokładną strategią. Myślę że powinniśmy przejąć Bena jutro. W jakim statku się znajduje?

\- W Finalizerze.

\- To fantastycznie. Poe go odwiedził i zostawił przy okazji kilka nadajników. Znamy jego lokalizację. Myślę ze wyznaczymy do tej misji Poe, Finna i Rose.

\- Przepraszam, ze się wtrącam - mówi Poe stojący za nami.-Ale nie mamy zbroi szturmowców. A zakładam, ze planujemy wmieszać się w tłum.

\- Jak to? - dziwię się. - A Finn nie ma?

\- Jasne, ze mam - odzywa się chłopak. - Wala się gdzieś po pustyni.

\- Och. To nie mamy - mówię strapiona

\- A co z twoimi przyjaciółmi? - pyta Leia.-Może oni pożyczyliby nam zbroje?

\- Mogę się ich spytać.

\- To idź już teraz - prosi generał.

\- Pójdziemy z tobą - wtrąca się Poe.

***

\- Skąd wiecie gdzie jest ich pokój? - pytam chłopaków, gdy idziemy przez korytarz. Sufit jest tu dużo wyższy niż wcześniej.Sieć przypomina mi trochę bazę Starkiller, tylko tam wszystko było zimne i sztywne. Tu jest całkiem przytulnie...domowo.

\- Szósty zmysł - Finn szczerzy swoje białe zęby.

Idziemy przez chwilę w przyjaznym milczeniu, poruszam jeszcze jedną kwestię.

\- Rey to dziewczyna któregoś z was?

Poe i Finn patrzą na siebie.

\- Ech. Nie. My...jesteśmy już zajęci - mruczy Poe.

\- Serio? Będę mogła poznać te dziewczyny? Muszą chyba być ze stali, że wytrzymują z wami.

\- Ech - duka Finn. - Bo my ten...No...Jakby to powiedzieć...

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - wywraca oczami Poe. - Jesteśmy razem. Ja i Finn.

To wiele wyjaśnia. Chociażby to, ze jakoś nie byli wyjątkowo skrępowani podczas przeszukiwania.

\- Rozumiem - uśmiecham się.

Na serio ich rozumiem.Są stworzeni dla siebie.

\- Na pewno? - pyta nieśmiało Finn. Pewnie spotkali się z różnymi reakcjami.

\- Na pewno - odpowiadam.

\- To dobrze. Jesteś w porządku. Fajnie, że jutro lecimy z tobą - Poe daje mi przyjacielskiego kuksańca.

-Ja bym się nie cieszyła - odpowiadam z niewzruszoną miną.-Nigdy się nie myję i praktykuję poranne nagie bieganie po statku. I mam wszystkie możliwe pasożyty.

\- To dokładnie tak jak my - śmieje się Finn. -Doskonale się zgramy.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - przerywa nam Poe.  
  


Podchodzę do drzwi i pukam w nie.Po chwili unoszą się i wychyla się z nich głowa Shai.

\- O co chodzi? - pyta i spogląda na siłujących się za mną Finna i Poe'a.

\- Moglibyście pożyczyć nam na jutro swoje pancerze?

\- Do czego ich potrzebujecie? - pyta z głębi pokoju Adam.

\- Cóż, możliwe, że jutro będzie tu Kylo Ren. O ile nam pomożecie.

\- Nie ma sprawy - uśmiecha się Shai.- Kiedy chcecie je dostać?

\- Najlepiej teraz - wtrąca się Finn.

\- Teraz?-dziwi się dziewczyna.- No dobra. Poczekajcie chwilę.

Shai znika w pokoju i po chwili wraca z dwoma pancerzami.

\- Proszę. Życzę powodzenia - uśmiecha się i zamyka drzwi.

Czuję wyrzuty sumienia. Widać, ze szturmowcy nie czują się tu dobrze. A to ja ich tu wpakowałam.  
  


Idziemy sprawnie korytarzami. W końcu wychodzimy na świeże powietrze.

\- Dlaczego tu przyszliśmy? - pytam zdziwiona.

\- Stwierdziliśmy, że powinnaś jeszcze się poznać z Rey zanim pójdziesz do siebie - odpowiada Poe.

\- Jasne. - nie jestem pewna czy polubię się z nią.

\- O, tu jest - mówi Finn i zaczyna machać. - Rey! Chodź tu na chwilę!

Z tłumu wychodzi niska, dziwnie uczesana dziewczyna.

\- Rey, poznaj Rose. Rose, to Rey.

Podajemy sobie ręce, cały czas patrząc uważnie w swoje oczy.

\- Słyszałam o tobie - mówi chłodno dziewczyna. - Podobno prowadzasz się z Kylo Renem.

\- A ty podobno prawie go zabiłaś - odpowiadam z takim samym chłodem w głosie.

\- Też byś próbowała zabić kogoś, kto uśmiercił twojego przybranego ojca i zranił przyjaciela.

\- Nie znam tego uczucia. Nigdy nie miałam nawet przybranego ojca - przeszywam Rey lodowatym, niebieskim spojrzeniem.

\- Strasznie mi przykro - odpowiada dziewczyna z udawanym współczuciem.

\- Coś mi się nie wydaje, że ma to dla ciebie jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Finn marszczy brwi.

\- Hej, dziewczyny. Nie skaczcie sobie do gardeł - chłopak próbuje rozładować napięcie.

\- Nie teraz - mruczy Rey, po czym zwraca się do mnie. - Tak się składa, ze ja kiedyś miałam rodziców, ale ich straciłam. A gdy pojawiła się osoba, która mogłaby mi zastąpić ojca, pewien smutny chłopczyk zniszczył wszystko. A ty próbujesz go bronić.

\- Tak się składa - syczę.Specjalnie zaczynam wypowiedzi tak samo jak dziewczyna, bo widzę, ze ja to irytuje - Że patrzymy na to z zupełnie innej strony. Poza tym, ja przynajmniej coś robię. A z tego, co słyszałam ty potrafisz tylko zbierać złom i jęczeć za swoimi rodzicami.

Nie zdążę nawet dokończyć zdania, gdy podrywam się z ziemi. Wiszę teraz jakieś trzy metry nad nią.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo - prycha Rey. - To podniosę cię jeszcze wyżej, a potem upuszczę. Chyba tego nie chcesz.

Zdobywam się na odwagę i postanawiam nie odpuszczać.

\- To bardzo przykre, gdy ktoś potrafi rozwiązać spór jedynie przez rękoczyny - odpowiadam elokwentnie. Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawia się żądza mordu. Wznoszę się jeszcze wyżej.

\- Rey, przestań! - Poe otrząsa się z szoku i podchodzi do swojej przyjaciółki.- Opuść ją.

Dziewczyna wykonuje polecenia, ale opuszcza mnie zbyt szybko jak na mój gust.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mi wchodziła w drogę - rzuca na odchodnym.

\- Przepraszam za nią - mruczy Finn.-Zazwyczaj jest miła. Bardzo miła.

\- Możesz mi w końcu pokazać mój pokój? - jęczę.-Ten dzień był tak pełen wrażeń, że marzę tylko o chwili samotności.

\- Jasne. Już idziemy.

***

Na moim ciele dopiero teraz widać,co stało się rano. Wszędzie wyłażą mi siniaki, największy z nich rozlewa się na plecach. Okropne, czerwone wybroczyny pojawiają się blisko mniejszych siniaków, jednak najwięcej jest ich na szyi i dekolcie. Najchętniej zmyłabym je razem z brudem. Siniaki i obtarte kolana można jeszcze jakoś wytłumaczyć. A czerwone ślady są doskonałym świadectwem tego, co przeżyłam.

Ciepła woda spłukuje ze mnie dotyk Huxa. Najchętniej umyłabym sobie głowę, oczyściła ją ze wspomnień.  
Po wyjściu spod prysznica kładę się do pachnącej pościeli i patrzę w sufit. Myślę o wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia. Ruch Oporu jest zupełnie inny niż nam mówiono. Ludzie są tu serdeczni. Wcale nie są dzikusami i barbarzyńcami. Są...rodziną. W Najwyższym Porządku nie mam miejsca na ciepło i jakiekolwiek relacje.  
Jedyna osoba, która nie przypadła mi do gustu, to Rey. Ale nic z nią nie poradzę. Na szczęście jutro wylatuje, mam nadzieję że na długo.  
Po chwili myślenia zwycięża zmęczenie. Gaszę światło i po chwili zasypiam.

***

Zaczyna się od śmierci Ash. Znów widzę pocisk trafiający ją w głowę i krew wsiąkająca w jej ciemne włosy. Czuję bezsilność i strach. Patrzę na jej martwe oczy, brudzę ręce jej czerwoną posoką.  
A potem Ben przebija swojego ojca i widzę jak w przepaść spada moja nadzieja na nowe życie. Słyszę swój stłumiony krzyk, gdy pocisk ociera się o ciało Kylo.  
A potem nadchodzi najgorsza część.

\- Widzę ze wyprzedziłem nawet Rena.

Silne ręce przytrzymujące moje nadgarstki. Mój ból i płacz przerywane przez bezduszny, chłodny śmiech. Gorący oddech na moim karku i rude włosy opadające na moją twarz.  
Przezywam wszystko od nowa. Znów widzę Huxa pozwalającego mi się ubrać.

\- Do jutra, laleczko. Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że masz piękne oczy?

Na końcu widzę zieleń jego oczu, zupełnie inną od ciemnego brązu Bena. I słyszę swój krzyk.

***

Budzę się zlana zimnym potem. Dopiero po chwili uświadamiam sobie, że to wszystko mi się przyśniło. Jestem teraz bezpieczna. Patrzę przez niewielkie okienko na zewnątrz. Na planecie nadal panuje noc. Okrywam się ponownie kołdrą, jednak nie udaje mi się zmrużyć oka.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours

 

Rano ktoś puka w moje drzwi.

\- Obudź się, śpiąca królewno! - słyszę śpiewny głos Finna. - Zaraz mamy misję!

\- Rusz dupę i wstawaj! - krzyczy Poe. - Masz pięć minut.

\- Wal się - odkrzykuję do drzwi. Słyszę stłumiony śmiech pilota.

Przygotowanie nie zajmuje mi nawet pięciu minut. Nie śpię od kilku godzin, więc tylko myję twarz, czeszę swoje platynowe włosy i ubieram się w moja czarną zbroję.

-Już wychodzę - mówię do przyjaciół i otwieram drzwi. Moi towarzysze są już ubrani w białe pancerze.

\- Czym lecimy? - pytam

\- Tym samym statkiem, którym was wczoraj zgarnęliśmy, ale potem, gdy będziemy w pobliżu Finalizera przesiądziemy się do twojego. Będzie w nim trochę ciasno gdy przejmiemy Kylo, ale jakoś sobie poradzimy.

\- Dobra - odpowiadam.- Możemy już iść - nagle dostrzegam zdziwione spojrzenia przyjaciół.-O co wam chodzi?

\- Nie masz brwi - mówi rozbawiony Finn.

\- Cholera - mruczę.- Poczekajcie chwilę.

Cofam się do łazienki i patrze w lustro. Z natury mam strasznie jasne brwi, dlatego przyciemniam je. O dziwo, moje rzęsy są długie i czarne. Szybko nakładam barwidło - najzwyklejszy, sproszkowany węgiel wymieszany z tłuszczem i wracam do chłopaków.

\- Dobra, jestem gotowa. - mówię.

\- Wyglądasz dużo lepiej - stwierdza Poe.- Do twarzy ci z brwiami.

Rzucam mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Idziemy czy nie?

\- Nie bądź taka niecierpliwa - śmieje się Finn.- Pewnie tęsknisz już za swoim chłopta...

Nie udaje mu się dokończyć, bo przypadkowo wbijam mu łokieć w brzuch.

\- Jesteś bardzo agresywna - mruczy chłopak, rozcierając swój brzuch.

\- Nie można się tego spodziewać, prawda? - śmieję się. - Wyglądam jak mała, niewinna dziewczynka.

\- O ie małe, niewinne dziewczynki mają ponad 185 wzrostu - wtrąca Poe.

\- 184 - poprawiam.

\- Dobra, lepiej już idźmy. - mówi Finn.- Chce jak najszybciej to odfajkować.

***

Po kilku godzinach zbliżamy się do Finalizera.

\- Zaraz się przesiadamy - mówi do nas Poe. Wszyscy siedzimy w kabinie pilota. Biedny Poe nie znosi być sam.

\- Masz....? - pyta mnie Finn.

\- Mam - odpowiadam i pokazuję mu buteleczkę i szmatkę. - A ty masz?

\- Owszem. Leży tam - chłopak wskazuje mi niewielki tobołek.

\- Doskonale - uśmiecham się.

Po chwili stajemy.

\- Dobra, przesiadamy się - mówi Poe.

Mały myśliwiec jest zupełnie inny od dużego, przestronnego statku. Siedzi się w nim niezbyt wygodnie i jest ciasno. W dodatku, za chwilę powinno by tu jeszcze ciaśniej. Gdy dostrzegam ogromny statek Najwyższego Porządku, wstrzymuje oddech. Oby rozpoznali nas jako swoich.

\- Załóżcie hełmy - mówię chłopakom. Ja również nakładam na twarz swój.

Tuż przy statku wydaje mi się, ze zaraz dostanę zawału. Co jeśli drzwi się nie otworzą i zostaniemy obsypani pociskami?

Komunikator zaczyna trzeszczeć.

\- Kod dostępu - informuje nas chłodny głos.

\- Szybko, znasz kod? - pyta przerażony Poe.

\- Jasne - uśmiecham się i podaję ciąg liczb do komunikatora.

\- Kto znajduje się w środku?

\- Szturmowcy - odpowiadam szybko.

\- Numery seryjne.

Szybko podaję numery Shai i Adama.

\- Dobrze. Macie zezwolenie na lądowanie.

Bez większych problemów wlatujemy do środka.

W hali stoi dwóch szturmowców. Na mój widok stają się dziwnie poruszeni. Po chwili salutują.

\- Gdzie jest Kylo Ren? - pytam ich.

Żołnierze spoglądają na siebie, w końcu jeden z nich się odzywa.

\- W swoich kwaterach. Nie wychodzi z niego odkąd dowiedział się... - nie udaje mu się dokończyć zdania, bo drugi szturcha go w bok.

\- Dowiedział się o czym? - dociekam

\- O zmianie planów - wypala drugi szturmowiec.-Zrezygnowano z rozdzielania się.

\- Czy Hux tu jest? - pytam pełna obaw.

\- Owszem, Phasma też.

\- Okej - rzucam.- Dzięki za informację. Jeśli ktoś by pytał, nie było tu nas. Rozumiecie?

Szturmowcy kiwają głowami.

\- Chodźcie - mówię do moich towarzyszy.

Gdy oddalamy się od szturmowców, Poe stuka mnie w ramię.

\- Co teraz zrobimy? - pyta. General też tu jest.

\- Po prostu będziemy bardziej ostrożni. A może to nasza szansa? Zabijemy go?

\- Może lepiej skupmy się na rycerzyku. To jest nasze zadanie, a nie generał - Finn gasi mój zapał.

\- Masz rację - odpowiadam.- Chodźcie w prawo - kieruję ich przez mroczne korytarze.

-Nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze kiedyś tu wrócę - mruczy Poe.

Po chwili stoimy pod drzwiami do pokoju Bena. Podnoszę rękę, żeby zapukać, ale boje się, ze jeszcze nie otworzy, dlatego po prostu otwieram drzwi - nawet nie muszę wklepywać kodu.

\- Spieprzaj, Hux. Nie przyjdę na żadne zebranie. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Powiedziałem, że muszę się teraz skupić na Mocy, a ty jak zwykle olewasz moje zdanie - Kylo siedzi na łóżku, tyłem do mnie.

\- Nie jestem Hux - mówię i ściągam swój hełm.

Ben odwraca się, na jego twarzy maluje się wyraz głębokiego szoku.

\- Ty żyjesz? - pyta.

\- Oczywiście, ze żyję. Dlaczego miałabym być martwa? - prycham i podchodzę do niego.

Chłopak chwyta mnie za nadgarstek i przyciąga do siebie. Wpatruje się we mnie i dotyka mojej twarzy.

\- Co ty odwalasz? - pytam zdziwiona.

\- Hux powiedział, ze zginęłaś przez eksplozję holocomu. Tego, który ci dałem. Nawet dal mi kawałek twojego ubrania na dowód - odpowiada cicho. Jego głos się łamie.

\- I ty mu tak po prostu uwierzyłeś? Nie mogłeś zajrzeć mu do głowy? - pytam i czuję, jak rośnie we mnie wściekłość. Generał wymyślił idealną historyjkę. Pewnie gdy odkrył moje znikniecie, zniszczył urządzenie.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym, poza tym nigdzie ciebie nie było. Wyczułem też twój ból. Snoke to potwierdził, mówił, że widział twoją śmierć w wizji - szepce Ben. - Czy ty mi się nie śnisz?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - uśmiecham się fałszywie. Nienawidzę siebie za to, co zaraz zrobię. - Może usiądziemy? - pytam

\- Jasne - odpowiada Ben i siada ze mną na łóżku. - Powiedz mi co się dokładnie stało.

\- Już, chwileczkę - mruczę. Patrzę chłopakowi prosto w oczy i całuję go, dzięki temu nie skupia się na moich dłoniach, które odkręcają buteleczkę. Przykładam do niej szmatkę i odwracam buteleczkę do góry nogami.

\- Mów. Chce wiedzieć - Ben odsuwa się i patrzy na mnie poważnie.

\- Najpierw powąchaj to. To jeden z powodów - odpowiadam i przykładam mu szmatkę do nosa i ust. Na jego twarzy maluje się szok. Po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę co robię, ale wtedy już jest za późno. Chwile przed zaśnięciem zaciska dłoń na moim przedramieniu i patrzy na mnie z wyrzutem. Potem robi się dziwnie wiotki i opada na łóżko.

Teraz nadchodzi trudniejszy etap planu.

Szybko zdejmuję jego pancerz, dziwną suknię, rękawiczki i buty. Zostaje w samej bieliźnie. Ignoruję rumieniec wpływający na moje policzki. Musze zrobić wszystko szybko. Zdejmuję moją zbroję i zakładam ubranie Bena. Jest mi za szerokie, a szata lekko ciągnie się po ziemi, ale i tak najlepiej się nadaję do tego zadania. Nie mogę znaleźć maski. Przetrząsam jego kwaterę, aż w końcu znajduje ją w łazience. Doskonale. Zanim ją założę, postanawiam ubrać Bena.

Nigdy nie próbujcie ubrać kogoś w za małą zbroję. Części na nogach udaje mi się założyć dosyć szybko, ale ledwo dopinam go od pasa w górę. Ręce nie są takie złe, twarz też. Największy problem mam z butami. Mam dosyć duże stopy, ale Ren ma dużo większe. Ostatecznie, z bólem w sercu zwijam jego palce i wkładam do butów. Mam nadzieję, ze żadnego nie złamałam.

Pod łóżkiem leży jego miecz świetlny. Postanawiam zabrać go ze sobą. Na końcu zakładam maskę. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia jak on przez nią widzi. Strasznie zwęża pole widzenia. Dziwne, że Ben nie potyka się co drugi krok.

Wychodzę z pokoju, którego pilnują Finn i Poe. Chłopacy celują we mnie z blasterów.

\- To ja,idioci - mówię i słyszę swój zniekształcony głos. Zawstydzeni "szturmowcy" opuszczają bronie.

\- Nawet brzmisz jak on. Ale trochę jakby ktoś ścisnął mu...- zaczyna Finn.

\- Nie kończ - ucinam.- Zabierzcie go teraz.

Poe i Finn wchodzą do środka i podnoszą śpiącego Bena.

\- Ale on jest ciężki - jęczy pilot.

\- Zniszczy mi plecy po raz kolejny - wtóruje mu Finn.

\- Przestańcie marudzić - uciszam ich, delektując się swoim nowym głosem.-Idziemy.

Droga do hali przechodzi sprawne. Nie mijamy żadnego szturmowca. Za to w hali stoi mały tłum żołnierzy, a tuż przy myśliwcu stoi Hux. Ogarnia mnie fala strachu i obrzydzenia. Moje czoło zrasza zimny pot, a serce chce wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej.

\- Cholera - szepce Poe.

\- Co ty odwalasz? - generał podchodzi do nas i przypatruje się uważnie.

Prostuję się najbardziej jak mogę, żeby wyglądać na wyższą niż jestem.

\- Postanowiłem uczcić Rose, przelatując dookoła statku tym oto myśliwcem - moduluję głos, żeby brzmiał jak najniżej, ale i tak słychać różnicę.

\- Co się dzieje z twoim głosem? - pyta rudzielec.- Wykastrowali cię tępym nożem? I czemu tak schudłeś?

\- Jestem załamany po śmierci Rose. Nic nie jadłem. Mam chrypę.

\- Nieważne. Skąd wytrzasnęliście jej zbroję?

\- Bardzo łatwo jest stworzyć negatyw zbroi szturmowca.

\- A kogo w niej niesiecie? - powoli zaczynam tracić grunt pod nogami. W każdej chwili Hux może nas przejrzeć.

\- Zapłaciliśmy jednej dziewczynie...chłopakowi.

\- To dziewczynie czy chłopakowi? - generał unosi brew

\- Chłopakowi. Przecież nie ma takich wysokich dziewczyn.

\- Dobra - Hux wywraca oczami. - Lećcie. Ale Snoke może się zdziwić, jak mu o tym opowiem. I tak był już rozczarowany twoją szczenięca miłością.

W myślach oddycham z ulgą. Kiwam głową do moich przyjaciół i idziemy w stronę myśliwca. Powoli wspinamy się do środka. Jestem już tuż przy wejściu, gdy kaptur spada i ukazuje końcówki moich prawie białych włosów, które niedokładnie upchnęłam pod hełmem.

\- Zatrzymajcie ich! - drze się Hux - To nie jest Kylo Ren! Strzelajcie!

Zanim szturmowcy zdążą wykonać rozkaz, zamykam drzwi.

\- Leć! - wrzeszczę do pilota.

\- Staram się - odpowiada Poe.

Po chwili wylatujemy, zanim ogromne drzwi się zatrzaskują. Towarzyszą nam strzały z blasterów, jednak szturmowcy chyba mają zeza (typowo), bo nie trafiają w nas.Zanim zaczną strzelać w nas działka ze statku, jesteśmy już daleko.

Po chwili wlatujemy do naszego dużego statku. Przez cała drogę trzymam głowę Bena na swoich kolanach. Nawet nie zdjęłam naszych masek. Nie było na to czasu.

W środku większego statku przenosimy Kylo na pierwszą lepsza kanapę. Zdejmuję swój hełm, Poe i Finn robią to samo.

\- Udało nam się. - dyszy szczęśliwy pilot.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny - Finn przytula swojego chłopaka i całuje go.

\- Mamy go - wtóruje mu jego przyjaciel, gdy już odrywa się od szturmowca.

\- Byłaś genialna - mówi do mnie Poe. - Pochód pogrzebowy. Sam bym tego lepiej nie wymyślił.

\- Dzięki - szczerzę do niego zęby.-A twoja akcja z odlotem była fantastyczna. Spontanicznie obejmuję pilota, a on odwzajemnia uścisk. Nie wiem czemu, ale czuję się tak, jakbym już go kiedyś przytulała.

\- Nie powinniśmy go teraz przebrać? - przerywa nam Finn. Chyba jest zazdrosny.

\- Faktycznie - odpowiadam i zdejmuję hełm Bena.

\- Ja pierdzielę - mówi przerażony Poe. - Umawiasz się z tym czymś?

\- Tak - odpowiadam morderczo.- Przeszkadza ci to?

\- Nie - mówi zmieszany pilot. - Przepraszam.

Zdejmuję mu zbroję.Przechodzi mnie dreszcz, gdy ściągam buty. Jego palce krwawią.

\- Finn, przynieś mi ubranie.

Chłopak wykonuje polecenie i przynosi mi tobołek. W środku są stare ubrania Bena, które trzymała u siebie Leia. Wyciągam bezowe spodnie i dziwną koszulę i ubieram w nie chłopaka.

\- Dobra, przenieśmy go.

Chłopacy biorą go na ramiona i zanoszą do drugiego pokoju, w którym stoi fotel z kajdankami. Z żalem patrzę jak sadzają go na nim i zakuwają go.

\- To na serio jest potrzebne? - pytam.

\- Będzie wściekły jak się obudzi - mówi Finn.-Generał zarządziła, ze wylądujemy dopiero, gdy go uspokoimy.

\- No dobra - mruczę. - Ile mamy czasu?

\- Jakieś pół godziny. Potem wróci mu świadomość.

\- Hej, patrzcie co tu mam! - Poe pokazuje nam maskę Bena.

\- Załóż ją!-śmieje się Finn.

Pilot wykonuje polecenie. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i wybucham śmiechem.

\- Powiedz coś!-zachęcam go.

\- Jestem Kylo Ren, najbardziej depresyjny człowiek w całej Galaktyce.- mówi poważnie Poe.

\- Ben wcale nie ma depresji - mruczę.- Lepiej coś zaśpiewaj.

Poe odchrząkuje, co również brzmi śmiesznie i zaczyna śpiewać gamę. Od razu słychać, ze jest beznadziejnym śpiewakiem, a modulator głosu dodatkowo to wzmacnia.

Nie mogę wytrzymać i płaczę ze śmiechu.

-Jesteście niemożliwi - mówię przez łzy.

\- Pomyśleć, że gdybym nadal dowodził eskadrami, ominęłaby mnie taka heca - śmieje się pilot.

\- A czemu już tego nie robisz?

\- Bo wyznaczono mnie do misji specjalnych. I teraz razem z Finnem wypełniamy najważniejsze zadania.

\- I idzie nam doskonale - dodaje chłopak.

\- No tak, złapaliście mnie. To bardzo miły nabytek.

\- Już się tak nie zachwycaj, dziewczynko - Poe grozi mi palcem i zaczyna się śmiać ze swojego głosu.

Po chwili dołączam do niego, bo brzmi zbyt zabawnie, by można było być poważnym. Po jakimś czasie boli mnie brzuch, a z moich oczu lecą łzy rozbawienia.

Przerywa nam dziwny odgłos.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - mówi sennie Ben.

\- Wyjdźcie stad. Szybko - mówię do chłopaków, a oni prędko ewakuują się.

Muszę rozegrać to sama.


	14. Chapter 14

Talk is cheap, my darling  
When you're feeling right at home  
I wanna make you move with confidence  
I wanna be with you alone

 

\- Gdzie jestem? - pyta zdezorientowany Ben.

\- Na statku Ruchu Oporu - odpowiadam i przygryzam wargę. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawia się głęboki szok.

\- Jak to Ruchu Oporu? Porwali mnie? Ciebie też?

\- Nie. Przecież ja nie jestem skuta - odpowiadam. Czuję, że z każda chwilą będzie coraz gorzej. Zaczynam się cieszyć z tego, że na przegubach Bena są więzy.

\- Trzymasz z nimi od dawna? - twarz chłopaka robi się czerwona z wściekłości.-Oszukiwałaś mnie przez cały czas? udawałaś, ze mnie kochasz żeby mnie porwać?

\- Nie - jąkam.

\- Jasne. Jeszcze ci uwierzę -burczy. - Co oni teraz ze mną zrobią? Zabiją, tak?

\- Gdyby chcieli twojej śmierci, to nie żyłbyś od godziny.

\- Pewnie chcecie mnie jeszcze bardziej zmęczyć. Pomyśleć, ze tobie uwierzyłem.

\- No i dobrze że mi uwierzyłeś - mówię pewnie, chociaż słowa grzęzną mi w gardle. - Znalazłam się tu przez przypadek. Trafili na mnie wczoraj.

\- A co robiłaś w myśliwcu poza swoim statkiem? - Ben syczy i patrzy na mnie spode łba.- I dlaczego Hux powiedział ze nie żyjesz? Nawet nie wiesz, co poczułem - Ren z sekundy na sekundę staje się coraz bardziej zły. Czuję, jak jego Moc przyciąga mnie do siebie. Moja twarz jest tuż przy jego.

\- Co tam robiłaś? - cedzi i przeszywa mnie spojrzeniem. Czuję, jak wchodzi w moją glowę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi.

\- Nie rób tego - syczę. Kylo warczy i wycofuje się.

\- To co tam robiłaś?

\- Uciekłam - odpowiadam.

\- Po co miałabyś uciekać?-pyta cicho. Powoli łagodnieje,przyjmuję to z ulgą.

\- To wszystko przez Huxa. Wykorzystał mnie.

\- I to jest powód? - śmieje się cierpko Ben.- On wykorzystuje wszystkich na każdym kroku. Ile razy zrobił ze mnie swoją marionetkę...już straciłem rachubę. Phasma...nią ciągle pomiata, nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć, co robi ze szturmowcami. I to jest powód? Powiedz prawdę.

-Wykorzystał mnie. Chcesz szczegóły? Jasne, mogę ci dokładnie opowiedzieć.

Po chwili uświadamia sobie prawdę. Widzę szok w jego oczach. Z jego twarzy odpływa krew i otwiera usta ze zdziwienia. Wiem, ze to cisza przed burzą.

\- Zabiję go! - ryczy.- Znajdę go i ukręcę mu ten cholerny kark! Co za dupek! Jak on...jak on mógł to zrobić...sukinsyn. Ile razy? - wrzeszczy w moją twarz. - Ile?

\- Raz - odpowiadam cicho.

\- Dlaczego nic nie zrobiłaś? Mogłaś powiedzieć. Zabiję go. Urwę mu ten jebany łeb i wyrzucę w próżnię. Jak on mógł cię chociażby dotknąć. Moją delikatną i bezbronną..

\- Powiedział mi, ze zawirusował wasze systemy. Że może was zabić w każdej chwili, jeśli nie zrobię tego co on chce.

Stalowe więzy wbijają się w skórę Bena, gdy napina z wściekłości mięśnie. Po jego twarzy lecą łzy frustracji. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tak wściekłego człowieka. W dodatku nie wiem jak go uspokoić.

\- ZABIJĘ GO! Zniszczę śmiecia. Nigdy mu tego nie daruję. Nigdy, rozumiesz? - po chwili wszystko z niego ulatuje. Opuszcza głowę.

\- Gdy dowiedziałam się, ze mnie okłamał, uciekłam. Nie zdążył mnie skrzywdzić drugi raz - nieśmiało siadam na jego kolanach. - Teraz jestem już bezpieczna. I ty też.

\- Jak tylko mnie uwolnicie, pójdę go zabić. Gdzie mój miecz?

\- Właśnie dlatego jesteś skuty. -mówię spokojnie. -Żebyś stąd nie nawiał. Nie próbuj uciekać, najpierw dotrzemy do celu.

\- A gdzie mnie zabieracie? - pyta zrezygnowany chłopak.

\- Do domu - odpowiadam.

\- Do mojej matki? - jęczy Ren.- Ona mnie zamorduje. Tak samo jak ja zamorduję tego...

\- Ona za tobą tęskni.To ona zleciła mi porwanie ciebie.

\- Nigdy w życiu tan nie wrócę. Słuchaj, mam plan. Uwolnisz mnie, zabiję tych, którzy kierują tym statkiem, uciekniemy, ukręcę łeb temu rudemu sukinsynowi, a potem rozwalimy Ruch oporu, może jeszcze pozbędziemy się Głównodowodzącego, zostanę nowym Imperatorem i będziemy szczęśliwi. Pasuje?

\- Nie.

\- Jak to nie?

\- Ja zostaję z nimi. Są dużo lepsi od Porządku.

\- Nie dołączę do nich za żadne skarby. Bo jaki sens miałoby wtedy zabicie mojego ojca?

\- W takim razie będziemy musieli się pożegnać. Jasne, możesz mną manipulować, ale nie zostanę wtedy z tobą. Nie chcę z tobą walczyć, ale jeśli będę musiała...mówi się trudno. Będzie mi ciężko, ale jakoś ułożę sobie życie. Ale wiesz, ty możesz mieć mały problem. Nie umiesz w uczucia.

\- Czy ty mnie właśnie szantażujesz?

\- Całkiem możliwe. A czemu pytasz?

\- Bo nieźle ci to idzie - brunet w końcu się uśmiecha.

\- Czy to oznacza, ze się zgadzasz?

\- Ta. Ale nie będę pokornym dzieciątkiem. I w każdej chwili będę mógł zmienić zdanie!

\- Chyba dobrze, ze cię porwałam - mruczę.

\- Właśnie. Nie mogłaś w sumie po prostu mnie namówić?-pyta obrażonym tonem.

\- A zgodziłbyś się?-pytam

\- No...w sumie nie - odpowiada chłopak.

\- Zawsze wiem, co dla ciebie najlepsze. I porwałam cie dla twojego dobra - mówię cicho. Ciesze się, ze w końcu udało mi się go udobruchać.

\- Skułaś mnie też dla mojego dobra?-pyta sarkastycznie.

\- Oczywiście. gdybym tego nie zrobiła, to poleciałbyś zabić Huxa. A potem zniszczyłbyś Ruch Oporu.

Na dźwięk imienia generała, Ben napina mięśnie, jednak po chwili rozluźnia się.

\- Dlaczego masz na sobie moje ubrania? - pyta nagle.

\- Przebrałam się za ciebie, żeby skutecznie zwiać z Finalizera.

\- Rozebrałaś mnie?-chłopak unosi brew i uśmiecha się na widok mojego rumieńca - Ty mała ladacznico.

\- Nie miałam wyboru. Chociaż był to nawet miły dla oka widok. Twoja sukieneczka mocno cię wyszczupla.

\- To nie jest sukieneczka - burczy.-To unikalna i mistyczna szata.

\- W takim razie twoja unikalna i mistyczna szata strasznie cię wyszczupla - w końcu udaje mi się rozmawiać z nim o byle czym. Nie próbuje zabić mnie ani Huxa. To dobry znak.

\- To komplement?-pyta.

\- Tak i nie - odpowiadam wymijająco. Wyglądasz w niej dosyć cherlawo.

\- Ale nie rozebrałaś mnie tak całkiem?

\- Oszczędziłam sobie tej wątpliwej przyjemności. Tak poza tym, teraz wyglądasz dużo lepiej.

\- Ostatnio miałem to na sobie jakoś dziesięć lat temu - marudzi Ben.-Teraz to jest zupełnie niemodne.

\- Od kiedy moda jest dla ciebie ważna?-prycham.

\- Odkąd poznałem taką jedna dziewczynę. Nie wiem, czy znasz. Wysoka, jasnowłosa deska.

\- Jesteś wredny - śmieję się.-A może mnie tez czerń wyszczupla?

\- Mam taką nadzieję - mruczy chłopak.-Ale i tak nie spodziewam się wielkich rzeczy.

\- Żebyś się tylko nie zdziwił - mruczę.-Ale jeśli nadal będziesz taki okropny, to raczej nigdy się nie przekonasz.

\- Błagam, nie. Mogę nawet zaprzyjaźnić się ze wszystkimi członkami Ruchu Oporu! -jęczy z udawanym bólem.-Tak w zasadzie, gdzie jest mój hełm? - pyta nagle, jednak po chwili przychodzi do niego odpowiedź-do środka wbiega Poe w czarnej masce ścigany przez Finna w moim hełmie. W dłoniach trzymają blastery.

\- Hej! - krzyczę na nich.-Kto wam pozwolił to zabrać?

\- Och, moja Rose, kocham cię - piszczy Poe.

\- Ja ciebie bardziej, Rylo Kenie - odpowiada Finn wysokim głosem.

\- Co to za pajace? - pyta mnie Ben.

\- Twoi starzy koledzy -mówię.-Pomogli mi w odbiciu ciebie. I są okej. Chociaż trochę niestabilni psychicznie.

\- Kto tu jest niestabilny psychicznie? - odcina się Poe.- Słychać było stąd dziwne wrzaski."Zabiję go" i takie tam. A może chodzi o...

Nie udaje mu się dokończyć, bo piorunuję go spojrzeniem.

\- Zdejmijcie te maski - rozkazuje Ben.

\- Tak jest, Kyle

\- Kylo

\- Okej,Kylie - szturmowiec zaczyna się śmiać, ale po chwili wydaje z siebie dziwne dźwięki. Chyba się krztusi. Spoglądam na Bena. Oczywiście, wyjątkowo skupia wzrok na chłopaku. Szybko piorunuję go spojrzeniem, a on wzdycha i odwraca się od Finna, który momentalnie przestaje się dusić. Chyba nie potrafi wyciągać konsekwencji, bo znów śmieje się z poirytowanego Rena.

\- Finn, błagam - jęczę.-To już przestaje być zabawne. Zdejmij to.

\- No dobra - mówi chłopak i zdejmuje maskę

\- Faktycznie cię znam, panie zdrajco - sarka Ben.-FN2187. Opowiadałeś o tym jak wpadłeś do naszych śmieci? Nie? A to bardzo ciekawa historia.

Poe śmieje się, jednak nadal ma na sobie maskę, więc brzmi to dziwnie

\- Na serio? Finn wpadł do śmieci? Ale jazda!

\- Mógłbyś zdjąć mój hełm? Zanieczyszczasz go swoim oddechem - mówi chłodno Ben.

\- Jasne, Benjaminku.-mówi Poe i pokazuje swoją twarz.

\- O, Dameron - mówi zdziwiony chłopak.- Zabawnie płakałeś podczas przesłuchiwania. Byłeś taki bezradny, a teraz kpisz sobie ze mnie.

\- Wyluzuj, gościu. Moja babcia ma lepsze poczcie humoru. Nie żyje, ale to nie zmienia faktu, ze ma lepsze.

Ku naszemu zdziwieniu, Ben uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Mam dobre poczucie humoru. Tylko nie śmieję się z głupich żartów.

\- A co cię bawi? - Finn przekrzywia głowę.

\- Martwi zdrajcy i piloci - parska Ben.

\- Obawiam się, że ciężko będzie nam cię rozbawić - odpowiada błyskotliwie Poe.

\- Mogę rozbawić się w każdej chwili - śmieje się Ren.

\- Może lepiej nie - wtrącam się.

\- Całkiem równy z ciebie gościu - zauważa Finn.-O ile nie próbujesz kogoś zabić. Albo zniszczyć połowy galaktyki. Albo zdobyć mapy. Albo gdy nie zabijasz swojego tatusia, rozwalasz pleców innych i nie bijesz się z dziewczyną. No i gdy nie przywłaszczasz sobie cudzych broni i nie zabijasz staruszków.

\- Nie każesz wyrżnąć całej wioski - wtrąca się Poe.-I nie wydobywasz z innych brutalnie informacji. I nie rozwalasz wszystkiego dookoła siebie. No i nie gadasz do czaszki.

\- Skąd wy wiecie o gadaniu do artefaktu Darth Vadera? - pyta zszokowany Ben.

\- Mamy swoje wtyki - uśmiecha się Finn.-Widziałem to kiedyś na kamerach.

\- Cholera - mamrocze brunet.-Widzieliście coś jeszcze?

\- No, jak kiedyś się nawaliłeś i tańczyłeś w swojej sukieneczce.

\- Nie tańczyłem! I to nie jest sukienka!

\- Ja tylko mówię co widziałem. Może to ja miałem urojenia - szturmowiec szczerzy zęby.

\- Możecie mnie rozkuć? - wzdycha Ren.-Strasznie mi niewygodnie.

\- Mi też było niewygodnie. Powinniście jakoś poprawić te okropne fotele - mówi Poe.

\- Proszę - jęczy chłopak.

\- Tylko nikogo nie zabij - mruczę i rozkuwam go.

\- Co za ulga - Ben wzdycha z ulgą i rozluźnia ręce i nogi. Po chwili wstaje i podchodzi do chłopaków.- Chyba gramy teraz w jednej drużynie - mówi i podaje im dłoń, chociaż jego oczy nadal są chłodne.

\- Na serio? Przyłączasz się do nas? - dziwi się Poe.-Rose,jesteś niemożliwa. Po kim masz ten dar przekonywania?

\- Mógłbym nawet wziąć z wami dwoma ślub, żeby zabić Huxa.

\- Przyjmuje oświadczyny, kotku - pilot uśmiecha się i mruga zalotnie.

\- Współczuję tobie - mówi do mnie Ben. - Musisz z nimi wytrzymywać od kilku godzin.

\- Da się jakoś przyzwyczaić - odpowiadam. - Jesteś zmęczony?

\- Dopiero co obudziłem się ze sztucznie wywołanej drzemki, ale mimo tego jestem cholernie zmęczony.

\- Spaliłeś wszystko podczas darcia się - wtrąca się Finn.

\- Zaraz spalę rezerwy podczas zabijania ciebie - odwarkuje chłopak.

\- Dobra, dobra - Finn wyciąga przed siebie ręce. - Gramy w jednej drużynie.Pamiętasz?

\- Niestety pamiętam. Ale może zapomnę - wzdycha Ben. - Rose, zaprowadzisz mnie do pokoju?

\- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiadam uśmiechem. - Do jutra - rzucam w stronę chłopaków, którzy zaczynają pogwizdywać.

\- Do jutra - mówi Poe z dwuznacznym uśmiechem. - Oby rano nie była nas piątka.

\- Nigdy nie dorośniecie - przewracam oczami, podczas gdy chłopacy klaszczą cicho w dłonie.

\- Strzelaj celnie, Kyle - woła Finn.

\- Jesteście obleśni - wzdycham i chwytam za rękę Bena wyciągając go z pokoju.

\- Któregoś pięknego dnia ich zabiję - szepce chłopak i robi minę męczennika.

\- Uwierz, ja też chętnie bym to zrobiła - uśmiecham się. - Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do pokoju.Na serio jesteś zmęczony?

\- Tak - ziewa Ben. - Akurat wtedy nie kłamałem.

\- A kiedy kłamałeś? - unoszę brew.

\- Kiedy powiedziałem, że nie tańczyłem - chłopak rumieni się i spuszcza wzrok.

Wybucham śmiechem.

\- Na serio to zrobiłeś? Muszę kiedyś pójść z tobą na imprezę.

\- Jak już zabijemy Huxa to możemy się tym zająć. Przyda nam się relaks. Teraz pewnie będziemy mieli napięty grafik.

\- Serio dołączyłeś do Oporu przez Huxa?-pytam.

\- No i przez ciebie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, ze miałbym walczyć z tobą. Poza tym...już od jakiegoś czasu się zastanawiałem, może po prostu potrzebowałem bodźca.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - mówię i całuję go. Ciszę się, ze jestem wysoka, bo dzięki temu nie muszę stawać na palcach.

Przez chwilę idziemy w przyjaznym milczeniu

\- Tu jest twój pokój - wciskam guzik na panelu, żeby otworzyć drzwi.

\- Nie chcesz wejść na chwilę? - pyta Ben. - Chcesz wrócić do tych narwańców?

\- No dobra, zostanę.

\- Jestem okropnie zmęczony - jęczy chłopak i rzuca się na łóżko.

\- To może już pójdę do siebie - mówię i zaczynam się wycofywać.

\- Zostań. Myślałem że jesteś martwa.I nadal trudno mi uwierzyć w to, że żyjesz.

\- No dobra - wzdycham i wsuwam się pod kołdrę. Brunet uśmiecha się i obejmuje mnie, splatając palce przy moim brzuchu. Jego ciepło od razu mnie odpręża.

\- Dobranoc - szepce.

\- Dobranoc - odpowiadam.

Już po chwili oddech Rena uspokaja się. Cały czas nie mogę uwierzyć w to, ze dał się przekonać. Spodziewam się kłopotów, ale może nie wyrżnie całego towarzystwa. Może.

***

Tym razem nie śni mi się Hux. Tylko zieleń, spokój, niebieski kamień, ciepły głos czarnowłosej kobiety i stary, niebieskooki mężczyzna, który uśmiecha się do mnie, a potem odwraca się w stronę kobiety.

\- Piękną masz córeczkę.

\- Dziękuję, Dan.

\- Ma moje oczy. I włosy.

\- Wiem. Wygląda jak obce dziecko.

Staruszek śmieje się cicho i jestem pewna, że jego włosy zawsze były białe.

\- Myślisz, że...odziedziczyła zdolności? - pyta kobieta. Potem patrzy na mnie z czułością i głaszcze po głowie.

\- Myślę, ze tak. Ale nasze rodziny nie są Jedi. Pewnie będzie miała po prostu silniejszy umysł, tak jak ja i twój mąż. Bez żadnego lewitowania. Trochę więcej niż średnia, ale za mało, żeby można to było określić wrażliwością.

\- Zawsze coś, przynajmniej nigdy się nie da tym plugawym...

\- Spokojnie.

Potem milkną i patrzą w niebo.

\- Patrz, wrócili.

Chcę podnieść głowę i zobaczyć nadlatujący statek, ale zaczynam się budzić.

***

W kwaterze jest ciemno i ciepło, słyszę nad sobą chrapliwy oddech Kylo. Dobrze, ze tu jest, bałam się, że wyjdzie i zabije chłopaków, którzy chyba zamknęli nas od środka.

Przez chwilę próbuję odtworzyć sen, ale Ren działa na mnie zbyt uspokajająco, dlatego po chwili znowu odpływam. Tym razem nie mam żadnych wizji.


	15. Chapter 15

We've both got a million bad habits to kick, not sleeping is one.  
We're biting our nails, you're biting my lip, I'm biting my tongue.

 

Rano czeka mnie najlepsza pobudka w życiu. Przez małe okienko wpada poranne światło. Jestem wypoczęta i leżę w pachnącej pościeli. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuję się tak bezpiecznie. No i mam doskonały widok na twarz śpiącego Bena. Postanawiam poleżeć jeszcze kilka minut i delektować się chwilą. Z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie pukanie w drzwi i krzyk.

 

\- Wstawaj, księżniczko! Wylądowaliśmy!

 

Szybko wygrzebuję się z pościeli i otwieram drzwi. Cały czas mam na sobie wdzianko Kylo Rena. Wieczorem byłam tak zmęczona, że nawet nie miałam siły się przebrać.

 

\- Od kiedy mówicie na mnie księżniczka? - pytam Poe i Finna czekającego na korytarzu.

 

\- Nie mówiliśmy do ciebie - odpowiada zdziwiony Finn. - Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?

 

\- Och, zrozum ich - mówi uśmiechnięty szeroko pilot. - Są młodzi i dawno się nie widzieli. Ostro było?

 

\- Nie było - warczę i kładę rękę na jego twarzy, odpychając go.

 

\- Nawet dłonie masz ogromne - słyszę przytłumiony głos.

 

\- Nie, to ty masz małą głowę.

 

\- Potwierdzam - odzywa się za mną Ben. Odwracam się zdziwiona.

 

\- Już wstałeś? Przecież cię nie budziłam...

 

\- Trudno spać gdy ktoś drze się pod twoim pokojem.

 

\- Wyluzuj, Sen Bolo - uśmiecha się Finn.

 

\- Wyluzowałbym się, gdybym zobaczył twoje truchło - warczy chłopak i podchodzi do szturmowca, który od razu robi się dwa razy mniejszy. Szybko kładę dłoń na ramieniu bruneta i kręcę głową.

 

\- Jedna kwestia mnie cały czas nurtuje - mówi nagle Poe. Nie wiedziałam, że potrafi tak składać zdania. - Czy wszyscy w Najwyższym Porządku są tacy ogromni? Obecnie najwyższe osoby w naszej kwaterze to dezerterzy z waszej organizacji.

 

\- W zasadzie nie zastanawiałem się nad tym - odpowiada Ben i marszczy brwi.

 

\- A czy wszystko jest u was ogromne? - pyta Poe z uśmieszkiem.

 

-Owszem - szczerzy zęby Ben.

 

\- Jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz? - szepcę Finnowi.

 

\- Nie wiem. A ty z nim?

 

\- Można się przyzwyczaić - odpowiadam. Pilot i wojownik dalej się bawią.

 

\- Nie wierzę - mówi Dameron.

 

\- Jak chcesz, możesz się przekonać na własne oczy - odpowiada Ben i mruga.

 

\- Nie! - krzyczę równocześnie z Finnem.

 

\- Jesteście nienormalni - wywraca oczami chłopak i podchodzi do pilota.- Możemy już wysiadać?

 

\- General kazała nam jeszcze poczekać, żeby sprawdzić, czy Crylo nie będzie chciał nas wszystkich wyrżnąć.

 

\- Uwierz mi, z wielka przyjemnością pozabijałbym tu wszystkich - mruczy Ben - Gdzie mój miecz? - pyta mnie.

 

\- Nie boj się, wzięłam go ze sobą. Ale na razie ci go nie dam. Musisz się jeszcze przyzwyczaić, ze ta dwójka jest nieznośna.

 

\- Wypraszam sobie - burczy Finn. - Jesteśmy przepiękni.

 

\- Właśnie - dodaje Poe.-Sekretnie marzysz o nas i jesteś z Benem Trio bo ma fajny miecz świetlny.

 

\- Wysiadamy czy nie?-przerywam im z irytacją w głosie.

 

\- Już, chwila. Tylko musimy zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz, tak dla bezpieczeństwa-mówi pilot i wyciąga dziwną, szeroką obręcz. Potem bez żadnego ostrzeżenia staje na palcach i zakuwa ją na karku Bena. Solo syczy i chyba próbuje go udusić, ale nie może.

-Co wy mi zrobiliście? - wyje i podchodzi ze wściekłością do Finna. Poe zdążył zwiać.

-Spokojnie, stary. To dla bezpieczeństwa, potem ci to zdejmą.

-Tego nie było w umowie - Brunet odwraca się od szturmowca i patrzy na mnie z wyrzutem.

\- Ja o niczym nie wiedziałam - stwierdzam i chcę zrobić krok do tyłu, ale powiedziałam kiedyś Benowi, ze się go nie boję. Dlatego podchodzę do niego.

-Co to ma być?

\- Nie możesz korzystać z Mocy gdy to masz. Jeśli udowodnisz, że można tobie zaufać, to to zdejmą - Poe powoli zbliża się do nas.

-Niech zgadnę, jest w tym nadajnik?

-Oczywiście, chłopcze. Już nam nie zwiejesz.

Kylo zaczyna warczeć i zaciska pięści, ale szturcham go lekko w zdrowy bok.

-Nie burz się tak. Wspominałeś coś o tym, ze nie chcesz ze mną walczyć.

Ren wzdycha ciężko.

\- Jak tak wyjdę, to ośmieszę siebie do końca życia. Nie dosyć, ze wróciłem z podkulonym ogonem, to jeszcze mam tę durną obrożę.

\- A obchodzi ciebie zdanie innych?

-No dobra, nie.

Poe głośno chrząka.

-Chcemy już wychodzić. Solo, nie zabijesz nikogo, okej?

Brunet kiwa głową, chociaż przychodzi mu to z trudnością.

\- No dobra. TO wychodzimy.

Pilot wciska kilka przycisków, a drzwi zaczynają się otwierać.  
Ben chwyta mocno moją rękę. Wim, ze mocno się stresuje spotkaniem z przeszłością.

 

-Nie bój się - szepcę. - Jestem tu. Nikt cię nie rozszarpię. O ile nie spróbujesz kogoś zabić.

 

Na lądowisko stoi pełno osób. Chyba wszyscy zebrali się, by zobaczyć na własne oczy powrót Bena Solo. Najbliżej nas stoi Leia. Na jej twarzy maluje się wzruszenie. Czuję, ze zaraz ręka chłopaka połamie mi kości.

 

Kobieta szybko podbiega do nas i patrzy na nas z niedowierzaniem. Potem obejmuje syna.

 

\- Tęskniłam za tobą - mówi przez łzy.

 

\- Wiem - odpowiada Ben i niezgrabnie obejmuję matkę jednym ramieniem.

 

Leia odsuwa się trochę i zadziera głowę, żeby spojrzeć w oczy chłopaka.

 

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - pyta z bólem w glosie.-Dlaczego nas opuściłeś i zabiłeś ojca? Dlaczego krzywdziłeś niewinnych ludzi?

 

\- Nie wiem. Nie myślałem samodzielnie - Ren spuszcza głowę. Jest zawstydzony. Chociaż pewnie najchętniej włączyłby miecz i pozabijałby wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku.

 

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później - mówi surowo matka.

 

Stojący za nami Poe cicho parska.

 

\- Wspaniały Rylo Ken jest gnojony przez mamusię - szepce do Finna.

 

\- Chodźcie do środka - Leia wskazuje bazę. - Musimy omówić kilka spraw.

 

Tłum z lądowiska rozprasza się, a my idziemy do budynku.

 

\- Widzisz, nikt cię nie zabił. A ty nie zabiłeś nikogo - szepcę Benowi.

 

\- Jeszcze - odpowiada chłopak. Jest przerażony sytuacją i w zasadzie, to mu się nie dziwię. Zabrali mu jego główną broń.

 

Gdy wchodzimy do środka, Ben uderza głową w sufit.

 

\- Strasznie tu nisko - mruczy i rozciera głowę.

 

\- Nie, to ty jesteś ogromny - odpowiada Finn.

 

\- Całkiem możliwe - odpowiada Kylo i patrzy na nasze złączone dłonie. Mam duże ręce, jednak w porównaniu do jego, wyglądają jak dłonie dziecka.

 

\- Słuchajcie wszyscy - zabiera głos Leia, a wszystkie głowy obracają się w jej stronę.-Po pięciu latach powrócił do nas mój syn, Benjamin Solo.

 

\- Po prostu Ben... -jęczy chłopak, ale nikt go nie słucha.

 

\- Ostatnio był znany jako Kylo Ren. Jednak dzięki pomocy Rose jest tu teraz z nami.

 

Przez sale przetaczają się ciche oklaski i pomruki aprobaty.

 

\- Jednak mimo tego, ze przeszedł na naszą stronę, nie uzyskuje na początku wszystkich uprawnień.

 

\- Jestem więźniem? - wykrztusza Ben.

 

\- Nie, synu. Po prostu zostaniesz objęty nadzorem.

 

\- Kto będzie mnie pilnował?

 

\- Zgadnij - uśmiecha się Leia.-Oczywiście, ze Rose.

 

\- Dziękuję. Już się bałem, że będę skazany na tych dwóch patafianów.

 

\- O tym jeszcze pogadamy - mówi kobieta.-teraz mam najważniejsze pytanie. Benjaminie, masz jakiekolwiek źródło łączności z Najwyższym Porządkiem?

 

\- Powinienem mieć - odpowiada chłopak i przeszukuje kieszenie.-Ach, zapomniałem. Rose, sprawdzisz u siebie?

 

Zapomniałam, ze nadal mam na sobie czarny strój. Sprawdzam dwie, sprytnie ukryte kieszenie i wyciągam z nich małe urządzenie.

 

\- Mam - mówi Ben, a na jego twarzy pojawia się coś podobnego do uśmiechu.

 

\- Ma nadajnik?

 

\- Nie. Tylko mogę się dzięki temu porozumiewać.

 

\- To doskonale. Mam dla ciebie pierwsze zadanie.

 

***

 

\- Muszę być skuty? - jęczy Kylo.

 

\- Ma być realistycznie. Jak będziesz grzeczny, to zdejmiemy ci obróżkę - odpowiada Poe.- Pamiętaj, ze zostałeś porwany, nie wiesz gdzie jesteś i ogólnie nie możesz nic zrobić.

 

\- Pamiętam - warczy chłopak.- Słyszałem to już trzy razy. Nie jestem aż tak głupi.

 

\- Zakwestionowałbym to - odzywa się Finn.

 

Stoję w rogu pomieszczenia i przypatruję się dziwnej scenie. Pilot i były szturmowiec przykuwają Bena do fotela, a on przytrzymuje stopą swoje urządzenie.

Obok mnie stoi Leia.

 

\- Jak myślisz, to wypali? - pyta kobieta.

 

\- Mam taką nadzieję - odpowiadam.

 

\- Dobra, nawiązuje łączność - mówi Ben.- Odejdźcie, szybko.

 

Po chwili na przeciw bruneta wyświetla się hologram Huxa i Phasmy.

 

\- Gdzie ty jesteś? - słyszę zniekształcony głos rudzielca. Poe zakrywa usta, żeby się nie roześmiać.

 

\- Nie mówiliście, że on jest taki paskudny - szepce do mnie i Finna.

 

\- Zamknij się - karcę go cicho.

 

\- Nie mam pojęcia - mówi zbolałym głosem Ben.- Porwał mnie Ruch Oporu.

 

\- Jakim cudem? - słyszę robotyczny głos Phasmy.

 

\- TO wszystko wina Rose.

 

\- Jak to? - dziwi się kapitan.- Przecież ona nie żyje.

 

Hux otwiera w przerażeniu usta, jednak Kylo go ubiega.

 

\- Uknuła sprytną intrygę, żebyście tak myśleli. Wczoraj uśpiła mnie i przebrała się za mnie.

 

\- Tak właśnie mi się wydawało, ze masz dziwny głos - mruczy Hux.- Ta dziewczyna to bezduszna intrygantka. Widziałeś się z nią jeszcze?

 

\- Ech... - Ben patrzy na nas z przerażeniem. Nie wie co odpowiedzieć. Szybko kręcę głową.

 

\- Widziałeś się czy nie? - naciska generał.

 

\- Nie. Nie widziałem. Są tu tylko jacyś dziwni ludzie.

 

\- Nie możesz na nich jakoś wpłynąć? - pyta Phasma.- Może jak im rozkażesz, to rozkują cie i będziesz mógł uciec?

 

\- No...ja nie wiem. Mam tą obrożę i nie mogę korzystać z Mocy, ale spróbuję. Może mi się uda i dołączę do was na Jakku.

 

\- Co do Jakku - zaczyna kwaśno Hux.- To przez twoje zniknięcie zapanował chaos. Musimy wszystko zorganizować i inwazja zacznie się dopiero za miesiąc,

 

Wymieniam zadowolone spojrzenia z towarzyszami. To wspaniała informacja. Mamy więcej czasu na uformowanie armii.

 

\- Tylko nie to - jęczy Ben.-Ale dobra. Dam sobie radę.

 

\- Na pewno nie wiesz gdzie jestem? Bo możemy przysłać posiłki i cię odbić.

 

\- Nie, nie, nie. Nie mam bladego pojęcia.

 

\- No dobra. TO nie możemy nic więcej zrobić. Skontaktuj się z nami jutro - mówi chłodno generał.

 

\- Dam sobie radę - powtarza Solo.

 

\- No dobra. musimy kończyć. Pozdrów Rose - Hux kończy. Po chwili obraz znika.

 

\- Byłeś genialny! - mówię zadowolona i przytulam Bena.

 

\- Mam wrodzony talent aktorski - uśmiecha się chłopak.- Możecie mnie rozkuć?

 

\- Jasne - odpowiada Finn. On również jest pod wrażeniem.

 

\- Bardzo dobrze wypadłeś - osądza Leia.- A teraz musimy porozmawiać. Możecie wyjść? - kobieta wygania nas z pomieszczenia i zamyka drzwi.

 

Postanawiam zaczekać na Bena, wiec siadam na ławeczce stojącej koło drzwi. Finn i Poe zostają ze mną.

 

\- Pewnie teraz krzyczy na Kylie - mówi pilot

 

\- I daje mu karę - dodaje jego chłopak.

 

\- Ciekawe co mu wymyśli.

 

\- Zabierze mu wszystkie plakaty z Vaderem.

 

\- Skonfiskuje produkty do pielęgnacji włosów

 

\- Zabierze kosmetyki!

 

\- Będzie musiał czesać Chewiego.

 

\- Albo zabroni mu używać błyszczyka.

 

\- Będzie musiał narysować wszystkim laurki.

 

\- Przestańcie - przerywam im, zanim się rozkręcą.- Największą karą byłoby przebywanie z wami.

 

\- Z pewnością - szczerzy zęby Poe.- Dalibyśmy mu popalić.

 

\- Nie chciałabym tego widzieć - wzdycham i rozsiadam się wygodnie.

 

\- Tyłek by go bolał przez jeszcze miesiąc - dodaje Finn.

 

\- Błagam, przestańcie - wzdycham i wbijam wzrok w sufit.

 

Po kilkunastu minutach drzwi otwierają się i z pokoju wychodzi Ben z miną zbitego szczeniaka, ale już bez obróżki, za to z dziwną bransoletką na nadgarstku. Szuka nas wzrokiem, a gdy dostrzega ławeczkę podchodzi i przysiada się. Wygląda na załamanego.

 

\- I co? Jak było? - pytam.

 

\- Bardzo dziwnie dostać opieprz od matki gdy masz prawie trzydzieści lat - mruczy chłopak.

 

\- Co proszę? - dziwi się Poe.- Ile ty masz lat?

 

\- Dokładnie dwadzieścia dziewięć - odpowiada spokojnie Ben.

 

\- Nigdy bym nie powiedział - mówi zdziwiony pilot.- To wy jesteście z sobą legalnie?

 

\- Ja jestem tylko cztery lata młodsza - odpowiadam.

 

\- Kąpiecie się w krwi niemowlaków? - pyta zszokowany Poe.- Wyglądacie jak dzieciaki.

 

\- Sekret ciemnej strony - uśmiecha się Ben.-Poza tym daj mi kilka dni, to nie będę wyglądał jak dzieciak.

 

\- Mamusia dala ci karę? - wtrąca się Finn.

 

\- Owszem - wzdycha chłopak - Bardzo ciężką karę.

 

\- Zabrała twój lakier do włosów?

 

\- Gorzej. Będę musiał wam pomagać we wszystkich misjach.

 

Chłopacy patrzą na siebie i wybuchają dzikim śmiechem.

 

\- Kyle będzie naszym sługusem! - duka Finn przez łzy śmiechu.

 

\- Oj, chłopcze, porządnie się tobą zajmiemy - dodaje Poe z błyskiem w oku.

 

\- Nie cieszcie się zbytnio - Ben gasi ich zapał.- Rose ma cały czas mnie pilnować. Żebym was nie zabił.

 

\- Jak mnie wkurzą, to pozwolę ci ich zamordować - uśmiecham się.

\- Coś mi się nie wydaje, że ci się uda, przecież masz to coś - Dameron stuka palcem w jego bransoletkę.

\- Na razie. Potem mi zdejmą. Ale w sumie i tak mogę cię udusić gołymi rękami. Albo wbić ci nóż w gardło.

 

\- Nie macie prawa nam grozić, gołąbeczki - mówi Finn.- Bo nie pokażemy wam waszej kwatery.

 

\- Właśnie, gdzie mamy pójść? - pytam.

 

\- Już was prowadzimy - mówi Poe i wstaje.-Chodźcie tędy.

 

Sprawnie kluczymy przez korytarze, mijając kilka osób rzucających nam podejrzliwe spojrzenia. Po chwili jesteśmy na miejscu.

 

\- Wejdźcie i rozgośćcie się. Możecie się przyzwyczaić do tego miejsca, raczej już nie zmienimy wam zakwaterowania - mówi oficjalnie Finn.

 

Otwieram drzwi. Pomieszczenie jest całkiem przytulne, ale niewielkie. W centrum stoi duże łóżko z dwoma szafkami po bokach. W rogu jest biurko, a kawałek dalej stoi stolik z dwoma krzesłami. Z boku dostrzegam drzwi do łazienki. Wszystko jest utrzymane w ładnym, groszkowym odcieniu.

 

\- Możemy tu jeszcze zostać? - pyta rozochocony Poe.

 

\- Nie - ucinam.

 

\- Jasne. Rozumiem - mówi pilot i oblizuje wargi.

\- Jesteś obleśny - jęczę i zamykam im drzwi przed nosem.

 

\- Nie mam pojęcia jak z nimi wytrzymamy - wzdycha Ben i siada na jednym z krzeseł.

 

\- Ja równiez, Rylo Kenie - odpowiadam z uśmiechem i siadam na drugim krześle.

 

\- Błagam, nie baw się w to razem z nimi - jęczy chłopak.- Bo cię uduszę.

 

\- No dobra - zgadzam się z nim.- Lepiej nie marnuj energii na duszenie mnie i oszczędzaj ją na Huxa.

 

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak trudno mi było się dzisiaj opanować, jak widziałem jego mordę. Miałem ochotę zacząć na niego wrzeszczeć.

 

\- Dobrze że tego nie zrobiłeś. Pamiętaj, nie wiesz gdzie jesteś i nienawidzisz mnie z całego serca.

 

\- To jeszcze trudniej mi udawać - wzdycha Ben.

 

\- Jak tam z mamą? - zmieniam temat.

 

\- Mogło być gorzej. Popłakała się, powiedziała, że jest na mnie wściekła ale i tak mnie kocha. A potem dała mi tą karę. Ogólnie większość czasu zajęło mi uspokajanie jej, żeby przestała w końcu płakać.

 

\- Wspaniały z ciebie synek - mówię z uśmiechem.- Pytała o mnie?

 

\- Owszem. I pochwaliła ciebie. Powiedziała, że dobrze trafiłem.

 

\- Trafiłeś fantastycznie - odpowiadam.

 

\- No nie wiem. Po prostu nie cofnęłaś się w momencie, w którym inni zaczęliby spieprzać - droczy się Solo. Ale nachyla się, żeby mnie pocałować. Po chwili odsuwam się od niego.

 

\- Śmierdzisz - stwierdzam.

 

\- Ty też - odpowiada chłopak.-Nie braliśmy wczoraj prysznica.

 

\- Faktycznie. Ja nawet nie zdjęłam twojej sukienki...unikalnej, mistycznej szaty.

 

\- Domyślam się, ze nie pozwolisz mi znowu jej założyć?

 

\- Nie - ucinam.- Teraz jesteś Benjaminem Solo.

 

\- Nienawidzę mojego pełnego imienia.

 

\- Muszę pamiętać, żeby częściej cię tak nazywać

 

\- Jesteś potworem w ludzkiej skórze.

 

\- A ty śmierdzisz jak potwór.

 

\- Mam iść pod prysznic, czy pójdziesz pierwsza?

 

\- Wolę już iść - odpowiadam.- Pilnuj, żeby Poe i Finn tu nie wchodzili.

 

\- Jasne.

 

Wstaję z krzesła i idę do łazienki. Na szczęście, prysznic jest całkiem porządny. Szybko rozbieram się i wskakuję do kabiny. Ne zależy mi na relaksie i odprężeniu, więc po chwili wychodzę z łazienki, owinięta w ręcznik.  
Ben siedzi na łóżku i uśmiecha się do mnie.

 

\- Może byś tak trochę uniosła ten ręczniczek? - pyta.

-Nie licz na to - prycham.

Solo uśmiecha się szeroko i wstaje, a potem wyciąga ręce w stronę ręcznika.

-Nie waż się. Co to w ogóle za wymysł?

\- Chcę wprowadzić trochę akcji do naszego nudnego życia.

-Nudnego? - otwieram szeroko oczy. - Nudnego? Chcę wiedzieć, co jest dla ciebie ciekawe.

\- Ciekawi mnie, czy jesteś deską - szczerzy się Kylo. - Tak przy okazji, dasz mi ręcznik?

 

\- Nigdy się nie dowiesz - parskam i wchodzę do łazienki. Biorę pierwszy z brzegu ręcznik i wyrzucam go do pokoju.

-Weź to - mówię.-Możesz już wejść. Ja skończyłam.

 

-Doskonale - słyszę jego rozbawiony głos. Po chwili mijamy się w drzwiach. Na biodrach chłopaka jest zawiązany ręcznik.

 

-Nie rób mi więcej takich numerów - syczę.

 

-Jeśli nie będziesz mówić na mnie Benjamin.

 

-No dobra - przewracam oczami.- Stoi.

 

\- Serio? - pyta Ben i patrzy w dół.-Wcale nie.

 

\- Układ stoi, debilu. Jesteś jeszcze gorszy od tych patałachów - parskam i wychodzę. W pokoju szybko przebieram się w luźne ubrani do snu-krotką bezową koszulkę i luźne spodenki. Na zewnątrz jest już ciemno, wiec wchodzę pod kołdrę i zamykam oczy. Gdy zaczynam się odprężać, do łózka wskakuje Ben.

 

\- Prawie spałam - jęczę, gdy Ren gramoli się pod kołdrę.

 

\- Najmocniej przepraszam. Możesz spokojnie zasnąć.

 

\- Możesz zdjąć te skarpetki? - wzdycham.- Strasznie mnie drapią.

 

\- Nie mam skarpetek.

 

Otwieram oczy ze zdziwienia. Obracam się i patrzę na Bena

 

\- Wspaniały i zadbany Kylo Ren nie goli nóg?

 

\- Nie jestem dziewczyną - prycha.-Od dzisiaj nie gole tez twarzy, żeby pokazać pilocikowi, ze wyglądam na swój wiek.

 

\- Dorosły pomysł - mruczę i zamykam oczy.-A pojutrze będziecie bić się patykami?

 

\- Czemu nie?-śmieje się chłopak - To mogłoby być ciekawe.

 

\- Lepiej spij - wzdycham i zamykam oczy.-Przed nami ciekawy dzień.

 

\- Dobrze, mamo - mówi potulnie i po chwili zasypiamy.

 

Znowu nie mam żadnych koszmarów.


	16. Chapter 16

Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mr Know-it-all  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
With the birds I'll share This lonely view

Budzi mnie lekkie odgarnianie moich włosów z twarzy. Powoli odwracam się w stronę Bena.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi łagodnie chłopak i uśmiecha się.

\- Od dawna nie śpisz?-pytam.

\- Jakieś pól godziny.

\- I cały czas się na mnie gapiłeś?

\- W sumie to tak. Uroczo wyglądasz, kiedy śpisz. Chociaż trochę się ślinisz.

\- Zaraz mogę cię obślinić.-mówię mściwie

\- Tylko umyj zęby - śmieje się Ren.

\- Tobie tez by się przydało - prycham i wstaje z łóżka.

\- Poczekaj na mnie - mówi szybko Kylo i podnosi się za mną.

\- Nigdy nie widziałeś mycia zębów?-pytam sarkastycznie.

\- No wiesz, może mnie to kręci -odpowiada Ben z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku.

\- Już lepiej, żeby kręciło cię mycie zębów niż zmuszanie do ekshibicjonizmu.

\- Nie zrobię tego więcej.-zapewnia mnie.-Chyba ze mnie poprosisz.-dodaje z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Niekoniecznie.-mówię zdawkowo i wkładam szczoteczkę do ust. Ben robi to samo i szczerzy do lustra swoje pokryte pianą zęby.

\- Prysznic też weźmiemy razem?

\- Nie licz na to.-odpowiadam wrogo

\- Wielka szkoda.-mówi smutno chłopak

\- Zbyt udziela się tobie towarzystwo tych patafianów. Na serio, tęsknię za starym, normalnym Benem.

\- Jak chcesz -chłopak poważnieje.-Próbuję tylko odciągnąć twoją uwagę od tego co cię spotkało. I od tego co nas czeka. Ogólnie, to nie podoba mi się tutaj. To trochę dziwne, wczoraj byłem dowódcą, a teraz jestem szarakiem. Jeszcze stad zwiejemy. I zabijemy Damerona. Ale na razie chcę, żebyś myślała o przyjemniejszych rzeczach.

\- Uwierz mi, doskonale ci się to udaje - mówię z uśmiechem.-A teraz wyjdź. Chcę się ubrać.

Dosłownie chwilę po moim wyjściu z łazienki rozlega się odgłos pukania do drzwi.

\- Ciekawe co dzisiaj nam wymyślili - mruczy Ben. Dzisiaj ma na sobie luźny strój i dziwną kamizelkę. Z tego co wiem, to jego jedyny strój oprócz tego,w który ubraliśmy go po porwaniu.

\- Otwarte - mówię głośno.

Do środka wchodzi Finn i Poe.

\- Chodźce szybko. Zjemy śniadanie i od razu lecimy na misję - mówi pilot

\- Jesteśmy już gotowi -odpowiadam

\- Musicie być wypoczęci, strasznie długo śpicie - mówi Finn.

\- Jak to?-dziwię się.-Wczoraj zasnęliśmy gdy zrobiło się ciemno.

\- No właśnie. Tutaj jest ciemno przez 14 godzin. Wczoraj chcieliśmy wa coś jeszcze powiedzieć, więc przyszliśmy tutaj Zapukaliśmy.I żadnej reakcji. Stwierdziliśmy, że najwyżej wypali nam oczy i weszliśmy. A wy spaliście jak dzieci.

\- Tak mi się coś wydawało że jest wcześnie - mruczy Ben.-Ale nie protestowałem, gdy Rose kazała mi spać.

\- Właśnie - wtrąca się Poe.-Narysowaliśmy tobie coś na plecach.

\- Spodziewałem się tego. Przecież wy nie moglibyście tak po prostu zobaczyć śpiących ludzi i wyjść.

\- Idziemy na to śniadanie?-przerywam im zanim zdążą się rozkręcić.-Jestem głodna

\- Jasne - mówi Finn.-Chodźcie tędy.

Wszyscy jedzą w wielkiej hali. Posiłki wydaje mały i wystraszony Rodian. Kurczy się jeszcze bardziej gdy zbliżamy się do niego. Po otrzymaniu swojej porcji siadamy przy jednym ze stołów.

\- Fajnie wyglądasz w tym stroju, księżniczko - mówi Poe do Bena

\- Wiem. Wyglądam jak debil.-jęczy chłopak

\- Ty zawsze wyglądasz jak debil.-Finn uśmiecha się sarkastycznie, jednak po chwili jego widelec spada pod stół, popchnięty niewidzialną siłą. Chłopak schyla się.

\- Teraz najlepsza część - szepce do nas Ben i wyciąga przed siebie dłoń.

\- Coś mi się stało z kręgosłupem! Nie mogę się podnieść! Pomóżcie mi!-krzyczy chłopak, a my tłumimy chichot.

\- Zaraz mi się coś stanie! Ratunku!

Powoli w naszą stronę odwracają się zaciekawione głowy.

\- Też tak kiedyś miałem - mówi spokojnie Ben.Ale potem przestałem się głupio odcinać i mi przeszło.

-To twoja wina?-stęka Finn.

\- Możliwe.-odpowiada chłopak i opuszcza dłoń, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wraca do jedzenia.  
Finn podnosi się za szybko i uderza głową w stół. Po chwili siada normalnie i pociera głowę.

\- Jesteś okropny - mówi.

\- Taki mój urok -Ren uśmiecha się szyderco.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? - dziwię się. - Przecież...

\- To ogranicza korzystanie z Mocy, jeśli jestem zdenerwowany, wściekły, przestraszony...no ogólnie, Ciemna Strona. Nie blokuje Jasnej.

\- Czemu nie mogli tego założyć wszystkim Sithom i tobie? - prycha Poe.

\- Bo trzeba wyrazić zgodę. Poza tym, jakbym bardzo chciał, to mógłbym korzystać normalnie - mruczy Kylo.

Do stołu odchodzi Leia.

\- Dałeś niezły pomysł, Benjaminie.-mówi z uznaniem.-Chyba nie próżnowałeś przez te lata.

\- Zgadza się.-odpowiada chłopak

-Przyszłam, żeby powiedzieć,że czeka już was misja. Rankory zagnieździły się na drugim końcu planety, mniejszy i bardziej drapieżny typ, zagrażają naszym reaktorom. Złapcie je i dostarczcie nam.

\- Rankory?-dziwi się Poe.-Przecież one są niebezpieczne. Mamy złapać je w czwórkę?

\- Są, jeśli ktoś zachowuje się przy nich gwałtownie. Potrzeba jest do nich delikatna ręka - mówi Leia i patrzy na mnie.-Mogą się nam przydać podczas inwazji na Jakku. Tylko pamiętajcie. Bądźcie ostrożni i spokojni. A na statku zatrzymajcie je w odosobnieniu i dobrze nakarmcie, weźcie kogoś do pomocy. Nie powinny was rozszarpać w drodze powrotnej. I starajcie się wyłapać młode osobniki. Są dużo mniejsze.

\- No dobra -mówi Ben. Chyba możemy już iść.-chłopa szybko wstaje.- O co chodzi?-pyta matkę.

Na jej twarzy maluje się wyraz dziwnego wzruszenia.

\- Wyglądasz jak ojciec - mówi cicho.

\- Pani generał, niech pani nie obraża Hana Solo - sarka Poe, ale nikt go nie słucha.

\- Dobrze, zbierajcie się.-Leia otrząsa się i znów staje się opanowaną kobietą.

-Mam co do tego złe przeczucia.-szepce Finn gdy zbliżamy się do statku.

***

\- Ale to jest brzydkie - mówi Finn patrząc na zbliżające się rankory.

\- Wyglądają jakby miały nas zaraz zabić - przyznaję mu rację. Stworzenia są duże, brzydkie, pełne narośli. I mają straszne pazury.

\- Rose, liczymy na ciebie - szepce Poe.-Musisz być spokojna, pamiętaj.

\- W razie czego macie mnie - dodaje Ben i pokazuje swój miecz świetlny. Uparł się, żeby go zabrać.

\- Dobra -szepcę.Potwory są coraz bliżej. Powoli robię krok do przodu i wyciągam otwartą dłoń, chociaż boję się, ze w każdej chwili może zostać odgryziona.

Jeden z rankorów, zapewne młody(i tak jest prawie dwa razy większy ode mnie) podchodzi powoli do mnie.

\- Właśnie tak -mówię drżącym głosem.-Nie zrobię ci nic złego. Daję znak pilotowi, który wsuwa w moją dłoń kawał mięsa. Potwór ożywa się i coraz szybciej zbliża się do mnie. Spokojnie idę do tyłu, aż zbliżam się do statku.

\- Dobrze, maleńki. Chodź tutaj -macham delikatnie mięsem. W momencie, gdy rankor szykuje się do ataku, wrzucam go szybko do statku. A stwór wystrzeliwuje w jego stronę. Towarzyszy mi ciągle Finn wchodzi do środka z blasterem i zamyka drzwi. Przez chwilę z wnętrza dochodzi łomot, jednak drzwi otwierają się i wychyla się lekko zadrapany na ręce chłopak. W środku kilka osób chwyta potwora i umieszcza go w klatce.

\- Jednego mamy - mówi cicho, żeby nie drażnić drapieżników stojących teraz kilkanaście metrów od nas.- Oby z resztą też poszło łatwo.

W ten sam sposób wabię jeszcze pięć młodych osobników. Za każdym razem Poe podaje mi mięso, Finn zapędza potwory do zagrody, a Ben ochrania nas.

\- Ile jeszcze potrzebujemy? - pytam. Jestem cała spocona ze stresu. Wydaje mi się ze każdy kolejny rankor rozszarpie mnie abo odgryzie mi pół ręki. Starsze osobniki chyba czują przed nami respekt, bo powoli się cofają. Tylko jeden z nich, największy i najstraszniejszy uparcie zostaje na swoim miejscu.

Parę metrów przed nim obserwują nas uważnie jeszcze trzy młode.

\- Zgarnij te trzy i uważaj na giganta. Jeden fałszywy ruch, a zabije nas wszystkich - odpowiada równie zestresowany pilot.

\- Dziewczyno, masz dar - mówi z podziwem Finn.-Jak to robisz, ze są takie spokojne? Widziałem raz je w akcji. Zazwyczaj rzucają się na wszystko co się rusza.

\- Może mój wzrost odbiera im trochę pewność -mówię.-No i jestem opanowana. Zazwyczaj ofiary uciekają lub próbują walczyć;

\- Może coś w tym jest -mruczy Ren.Przez cały czas nie spuszcza wzroku ze stworzeń i trzyma mocno miecz.

\- Poe, mięso-mówię, a pilot wpycha mi do ręki kolejną porcję. Robię dwa kroki do przodu.

I w tym momencie potykam się o konar. Wymachuję szybko rękoma, żeby nie upaść. Już wiem, ze podpisałam swój wyrok śmierci. Rankory podnoszą błyskawicznie swoje głowy.

\- Uciekajcie!-wrzeszczę i sama szybko się wycofuję, jednak nie udaje mi się dotrzeć do statku.

Największy potwór rzuca się na mnie i powala na ziemię. Czuję przeszywający ból z tyłu głowy i w plecach. Stworzenie pochyla się, a na moją twarz spadają krople śliny.

Po chwili podnosi swoją ogromną łapę i rozcina mi pół twarzy.

Krew zalewa mi usta i oko. Rana zaczyna się koło oka i kończy tuż przy końcu podbródka. Kilka centymetrów więcej i poderżnąłby mi gardło. Trochę w bok i nie miałabym oka. Po chwili uświadamiam sobie, ze mój policzek jest rozcięty na wylot. Gdy drapieżnik pochyla się by rozszarpać mnie lub zjeść czuję silną dłoń chwytająca mnie za przegub. Wyciąga mnie spod potwora i stawia do pionu, podczas gdy rankor wbija pazury w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą byłam.

\- Czemu tak leżysz idiotko! Biegnijmy!-to głos pilota, który ciągnie mnie do statku. Mój niedoszły zabójca jest przez chwilę skołowany, jednak otrząsa się i zaczyna nas ścigać.

Jednym okiem dostrzegam, ze Ben i Finn próbują powstrzymać go strzałami z blasterów.

\- Mam ją -dyszy Poe.-Wsiadajmy zanim to coś nas całkowicie rozszarpie.

Wszyscy wbiegamy do środa. Drzwi zamykają się w ostatniej chwili. Stwór uderza w nie.

\- Startuj!-wrzeszczę, a krew zbiera mi się w ustach. Szybko spluwam i siadam na podłodze. Powoli schodzi ze mnie adrenalina i robię się senna.

Pilot biegnie do kabiny

\- Uda nam się -mówi zawzięcie.

Po chwili statek podrywa się do góry.

\- Rose, spójrz na mnie -Ben klęka obok mnie. Na jego twarzy maluje się przerażenie.

\- Źle to wygląda -syczy Finn.

Ból jest okropny, jednak najgorsza jest świadomość ze ma dziurę w twarzy. W każdej chwili mogę wypchnąć przez nią język.

\- Zakażenie - dyszę.

\- Cholera, faktycznie. Najgorsze, ze nie wzięliśmy żadnych droidów, inteligentnie -Poe przychodzi do nas.-Zaraz przyniosę wszystko. Pilnujcie, żeby była przytomna. I ograniczcie upływ krwi.

\- Jasne - odpowiada Ben i odrywa kawałek swojego ubrania, przykładając je do mojej warzy.-Mów coś do mnie.

\- Nie będziesz teraz jedyną osobą z blizną - uśmiecham się cierpko. ale nawet to sprawia mi niewyobrażalny ból.- Nadal będę ci się podobać?

\- Jesteś głupia. Oczywiście ze tak.

Po chwili cały kawałek materiału nasiąka krwią a ja robię się coraz bardziej śpiąca.

\- Traci za dużo krwi - mamrocze brunet.-Pospieszcie się!

\- Mogę zasnąć?-pytam. Zaczynam widzieć czarne mroczki.

\- Nie!-wrzeszczy Ben.-Gdzie ta apteczka?

\- Już biegnę!-odkrzykuje Poe i podbiega do nas. Klęka przy mnie i wyciąga szmatkę. Wylewa na nią dziwny płyn.

\- Będzie szczypało - mówi do mnie.-Zaciśnij zęby.

Ben chwyta moja rękę, gdy pilot przykłada mi szmatkę do rany. Czuję się, jakby moja twarz płonęła. Wbija się w nią mnóstwo maleńkich igiełek. Świszczę przez zęby z bólu i zaciskam pięści.

\- Jeszcze raz - dodaje poważnie Poe. Tym razem ból jest mniejszy.-Teraz muszę to zszyć. Znowu będzie bolało.

\- Może bolec bardziej?-syczę, ale czuje ulgę, gdy nić zszywa moją ranę. Potem pilot odkaża ją jeszcze raz i zakłada opatrunek.

\- Gotowe - mówi.- Chyba zrobiłem to wystarczająco dobrze i nie będą ci tego poprawiać.Spróbuj wstać.

Ben chwyta mnie i stawia mnie do pionu. Ostrożnie staję, jednak kręci mi się w głowie, a nogi mam jak z waty.

\- Zmiana planów - mówi szybko Poe.-Finn, pomóż nam zaprowadzić ją na siedzenie.

Ciemnoskóry chłopak przez całą akcję asystował pilotowi. Teraz pomaga reszcie przetransportować mnie jakoś do miękkiego siedzenia drugiego pilota. Gdy siadam, czuję się trochę lepiej. Ben podaje mi wodę, którą łapczywie wypijam.

\- Wyjdzie z tego. Zostanie paskudna szrama, ale przynajmniej będziecie bardziej do siebie pasować -mówi Poe.

Mimo wyczerpania posyłam mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Możecie mi jakoś wyczyścić twarz?-jęczę.-Nic nie widzę na jedno oko.

\- Faktycznie -mruczy Finn.-Zaraz coś przyniosę.-chłopak wybiega i po chwili wraca z naczyniem wypełnionym wodą. Ben oddziera kolejny kawałek ubrania i moczy go w wodzie. Po chwili oczyszcza moja twarz, a ja otwieram w końcu oko.

\- Jest mi lepiej.-mówię cicho,jednak nadal jestem osłabiona utrata krwi. Pewnie będę musiała trochę odpocząć.Powoli schodzą z nas emocje.

\- No, nie było źle -mówi Finn.-Mamy całą parszywą szósteczkę.Wszystko dzięki tobie.

Uśmiecham się półgębkiem.

Ben ożywia się nagle.

\- Poe, to ty ją uratowałeś.-mówi poruszony.-Zabrałeś ja stamtąd i opatrzyłeś. Dzięki.-obejmuje pilota po męsku.

\- Uwierz, nie zrobiłem tego ze względu na ciebie.-Poe uśmiecha się szyderczo, jednak odwzajemnia uścisk.-Na serio jesteś całkiem znośny. O ile mnie nie torturujesz.

\- Zapomnijmy o tym.-mruczy Ben.-Wkurzyłeś mnie wtedy. Chyba mam teraz dług wdzięczności. Nie mogę cię zabić, szkoda.

\- Nie powinniśmy lecieć jak najszybciej do bazy?-pyta Finn. Widać, ze jest okropnie zazdrosny.

\- Faktycznie - przyznaje mu rację pilot i siada na fotelu obok mnie.

\- Mogę teraz zasnąć?-pytam.

\- Teraz możesz - mówi łagodnie Ben.-obudzisz się w naszym pokoju.

\- Dziękuje - szepcę i zamykam oczy.

***

Budzi mnie głos Lei. Droid powoli pompuje we mnie krew i środki przeciwbólowe.

\- Zanim zabierzecie ją do tego pokoju, pokażcie tę ranę - mówi stanowczo.

Otwieram powoli oczy. Jesteśmy w głównym pomieszczaniu-tym z niskim sufitem. Jasne, sztuczne światło drażni moje oczy.

\- Obudziła się -mruczy Finn.

\- Spokojnie Rose. Nie ruszaj się - prosi generał i zdejmuje opatrunek z mojej twarzy. Na widok rany otwiera szeroko oczy i syczy.

\- O co chodzi?-pyta wystraszony Ben

\- Nie wygląda to dobrze - Leia kreci głową.-Trzeba będzie zdjąć szwy, odkazić to dokładnie i założyć je jeszcze raz.

\- To zbyt ryzykowne -protestuje pilot.-I tak straciła za dużo krwi.

\- W takim razie musimy przekazać wam leki. Oby jej wątroba to wytrzymała.

\- Wytrzymam - mówię mimo nieznośnej suchości w ustach. Cały czas mam w nich metaliczny posmak.

Kobieta kreci głową.

\- Zanieście ją do łóżka. Będzie musiała odpocząć kilka dni. Benjaminie, dopilnuj, żeby wzięła rano pół tabletki - Leia podaje chłopakowi pudełko. Tak przy okazji, ile rankorów złapaliście?

\- Szóstkę - odpowiada Finn

\- To nie za dużo - generał jest rozczarowana.-Wyślę kogoś innego po jeszcze kilka. A wam dam nowe zadanie. Zbierzecie jak najwięcej złomu z resztek bazy Starkiller. Jak Rose wydobrzeje, będzie mogła do was dołączyć.

\- Pewnie przy tym nic nam się nie stanie - stwierdza Poe

\- Zabierzcie ją do pokoju - rozkazuje Leia. Ben bierze mnie na ręce.

\- Jesteś ciężka.-stęka

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem gruba?-pytam sennie

\- Nie. Po prostu jesteś wysoka - odpowiada spokojnie chłopak i idzie ze mną przez korytarze.

Poe i Finn cały czas podążają za nami. W końcu docieramy do pokoju, gdzie Ren delikatnie mnie kładzie.

\- Musimy jej pilnować na zmianę - stwierdza Kylo.

\- Idźcie spać -mówi Finn.-Wy się najbardziej namęczyliście. Ja zacznę.

\- Jak chcesz - odpowiada Poe i rozsiada się na krześle. Ben siada na drugim i opiera głowę o stolik.

\- Śpij -mówi do mnie Finn, a ja słucham go i po chwili zasypiam na zdrowym boku


	17. Chapter 17

Baby, I will find you  
Just wait a little longer,  
Baby, I can hear you call,  
I won't ever let you fall

 

 

Noc jest ciężka. Kilka razy budzę się, bo ból jest nie do zniesienia. Mój organizm walczy z infekcją i ciągle dręczy mnie gorączka. Osoba, która akurat ma swoją zmianę przynosi mi zimny kompres. Nie odróżniam twarzy i głosów, wszystkie zlewają się w jedno.Ktoś cicho prosi mnie, żebym spała, podaje szklankę wody. W końcu udaje mi się zasnąć aż do rana.  
Do pokoju wpada już słońce. Otwieram zaropiałe powieki. Obok mnie siedzi Finn i wpatruje się w sufit, widocznie o czymś myśląc.

\- Cześć - chrypię, a chłopak szybko otrząsa się i spogląda na mnie.

-Jak się czujesz?-pyta cicho.

-Jakby obrzydliwy potwór rozciął mi pół twarzy - odpowiadam słabym głosem.-Siedziałeś tu całą noc? - pytam, bo przypomina mi się, ze gdy zasypiałam to on brał pierwszą wartę.

-Oczywiście, ze nie - mówi szeptem Finn. - Dopiero co zmieniłem Rylo Kena. Ogólnie jego lepiej nie budzić. uparł się, że jego warta będzie dłuższa, więc spał najkrócej.

Spoglądam na pilota i wojownika śpiących na krzesłach. Oboje opierają swoje głowy na stoliku i wyglądają, jakby razem się upili.

\- Mogę pójść zobaczyć się w lustrze?

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Ale dobra. Pomogę ci - Finn wstaje i pomaga mi wstać.- Oprzyj się o mnie.

Powoli idę z nim do łazienki, opierając na nim praktycznie cały ciężar ciała. jestem od niego wyższa, więc pewnie mu ciężko, ale nie daje po sobie tego poznać.

Gdy patrzę na swoje odbicie wydaje mi się, ze zaraz zwymiotuję.

Z mojej skory całkowicie zniknął różowy odcień. Jestem okropnie blada, jakbym nie widziała nigdy słońca. Mam opuchnięte oczy i popękane wargi. A najgorsza jest rana. Szeroka, poszarpana, ciągnąca się praktycznie przez całą długość twarzy. I tak mam szczęście, mogłam stracić oko albo zginać, a skończyło się na oszpeceniu i utracie sporej ilości krwi.

\- No, nie wygląda to dobrze. Ale to nie sprawia że jesteś brzydka. Wręcz cię dopełnia - pociesza mnie Finn, gdy po twarzy zaczynają lecieć mi łzy.-Może zagoi się to całkiem nieźle. Niedawno przynieśli nam maść na gojenie. Jak będziesz z niej korzystać, to za trzy dni zdejmą ci szwy. Wydobrzejesz i dołączysz do nas całkiem niedługo.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - odpowiadam przez łzy.

\- Chcesz się wykapać? - pyta troskliwie chłopak.- Wiesz, jesteś cala zakrwawiona. Chcieliśmy cię przebrać, ale Kylie prawie nas zabił, serio. Do teraz czuję te niewidzialne paluchy na moim gardle.

\- Wykąpie się - odpowiadam.- Ale dam sobie rade sama. Zapukaj, jeśli nie wyjdę po pięciu minutach.

-Jak chcesz - mówi Finn i zostawia mnie samą.

Szybko wchodzę do kabiny i zmywam dokładnie cała zaschniętą krew.Zimna woda trochę mnie otrzeźwia i czuję się dużo lepiej, gdy wychodzę owinięta w ręcznik.

-Finn, mógłbyś podać mi jakieś ubranie? Jakiekolwiek - proszę.

\- Nie ma sprawy - mówi chłopak i po chwili przez uchylone drzwi podaje mi zawiniątko.

\- Dziękuję.-mówię z ulgą i ubieram się. Potem wiąże moje platynowe włosy i wychodzę powoli z łazienki.

\- Dużo lepiej wyglądasz - komentuje Finn.- Jak wojowniczka.

Uśmiecham się blado i siadam na łóżku.

\- Masz wziąć ten lek - chłopak podaje mi tabletkę.-Myślę, ze pojutrze będziesz mogła już do nas dołączyć. A dzisiaj i jutro polecimy sami.

-Jasne - mówię ze smutkiem i zanurzam palce w słoiczku z maścią. Gdy smaruję ranę, czuję ogromną ulgę.- Kiedy chcecie wylatywać?

\- Planujemy za godzinę.-mówi Finn.-Więc niedługo powinniśmy ich budzić. Coś czuję że Kyle będzie dzisiaj wkurzony. Zmęczony Sen Bolo to zły Sen Bolo.

\- Ty też to widziałeś? - pytam nagle.- Widziałeś jak Ben zabija ojca?

\- Niestety tak. Wiesz dlaczego to zrobił?

-Nie mam pojęcia. Ale gdybyśmy go nie porwali, to teraz kończyłby swój trening. I prawdopodobnie skopałby wam tyłek - odpowiadam, posępnie patrząc na śpiącego chłopaka. Większość twarzy zasłaniają mu długie, czarne włosy.

\- Dobrze że na was trafiliśmy. A w zasadzie to czemu uciekłaś?

Przez moment chce wymyślić historyjkę na poczekaniu, ale gdy patrzę na łagodną, szczerą i miłą twarz Finna zdaje sobie sprawę, ze nie potrafię go okłamać.

\- Hux...ten rudy generał - zaczynam, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, ze przecież Finn doskonale go zna. przecież sam do niedawna był szturmowcem.- Po wybuchu bazy przydzielił mnie do siebie na statek. Już wtedy byłam z Benem, a on doskonale o tym wiedział. Na tym statku zrobił ze mnie swojego zastępce. A potem wmówił mi, ze może w każdej chwili zabić Kylo i Phasmę, jeśli nie zrobię tego co on będzie chciał. I...- urywam i spuszczam głowę. Z moich oczu znowu toczą się łzy.

\- Co za dupek - mówi szeptem chłopak.-To dlatego tak się wkurzasz gdy żartujemy z ciebie i Rylo?

Powoli kiwam głową. Wspomnienie sprawia mi ból, jednak czuję również ulgę, bo w końcu powiedziałam Finnowi prawdę.

-Przepraszam. Nie wiedzieliśmy.

\- Nic nie szkodzi - odpowiadam. Jestem szczera. Czasem ich obleśne żarty poprawiały mi nastrój.

-Jesteś ze stali - mówi z podziwem Finn.-Przytrafia się tobie pełno okropnych rzeczy, a ty i tak jesteś silna. Tylko Rey jest tak nieugięta jak ty.

\- Właśnie - zaczynam.-Co z Rey?

-Znalazła Skywalkera i szkoli się u niego. Powinni wrócić przed inwazją na Jakku. Oczywiście, jeszcze nie będzie Jedi, ale na pewno będzie umiała więcej.

\- Oby znowu nie próbowała mnie zabić - mruczę, a chłopak śmieje się.

\- Była taka drażliwa, bo nie znosi Rylo Kena.I w sumie nie ma się co jej dziwić. W zasadzie dziwniejsze jest to, ze ty go pokochałaś. Ale wy się idealnie dopełniacie. Nawet wizualnie. Ty masz najjaśniejsze włosy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem, a on-najciemniejsze. Może wasze dzieci będą siwe?

\- O ile kiedykolwiek będziemy je mieć - odpowiadam w zamyśleniu. Nigdy nie myślałam o przyszłości i jakoś trudno wyobrazić mi sobie jakiekolwiek dzieci. Najdalsze wydarzenie, jakie potrafię wymyślić to atak na Jakku. Nie wiadomo co będzie po nim.

-Chyba powinniśmy ich obudzić - wzdycha szturmowiec.-Im szybciej wylecimy, tym szybciej wrócimy. A ty leż i nie przemęczaj się. Im szybciej wypoczniesz, tym prędzej do nas dołączysz. Wstawajcie!-krzyczy i potrząsa pilotem i Benem, którzy zdezorientowani podnoszą głowy.

\- Cześć - dyszy Poe i patrzy na mnie.- O, wyglądasz znacznie lepiej.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiadam z uśmiechem.Mimo tego, że ręka okropnie mi się trzęsła, dałam radę nawet poczernić swoje brwi.

\- Nie próbuj jej podrywać - mówi sennie, ale wojowniczo Ben.

\- Nie mam zamiaru, księżniczko - uśmiecha się Poe. Wczorajsza akcja mocno ich zbliżyła.

-Lepiej się pospieszcie - poganiam ich.-Nie chcecie się spóźnić.

\- Już wstajemy - jęczy Ren.- Wzięłaś tabletkę?

\- Tak i posmarowałam się maścią.

\- Zaraz to sprawdzę - mruczy chłopak i czuje jak przegląda moją głowę. Nie jest to zbyt przyjemne uczucie. Mimo, ze nie mam przed nim tajemnic, czuję się niekomfortowo.Im dłużej w niej siedzi, tym bardziej robię się wściekła i po chwili wybucham.

-Możesz przestać?-pytam z irytacją.

-Jasne, przepraszam - płoszy się Ren.-Jak wrócę, to może spróbuję jeszcze coś zdziałać z twoją raną.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiadam z ulgą.- A teraz już uciekajcie.

 

***

 

Najbliższe dwa dni ciągną mi się w nieskończoność.Chłopacy ciągle są na misji, wracają późnym wieczorem. Podobno z resztek bazy można uzyskać sporo złomu, który jest przekuwany na bronie i zbroje.  
Cały czas męczy mnie samotność. Większość czasu spędzam patrząc tępo w sufit i rozmyślając. Na szczęście, mój organizm pokonuje infekcję dzięki tabletkom, a maść czyni cuda. Dwa dni po moim wypadku o własnych siłach idę na zdjęcie szwów. Po każdym wyciągnięciu czuję nieprzyjemne ukłucia a z moich oczu mimowolnie lecą łzy.  
Blizna jest mniej okropna, niż się zapowiadało. Nie jest zbyt wypukła. najgorzej wygląda w rozszarpanym miejscu, ale przy czole jest różowa i całkowicie plaska.  
Z braku żadnego zajęcia coraz więcej śpię, ale w sumie to dobrze-szybciej się regeneruję. Jedyna ciekawa rzecz w moim dniu to opowieści Bena o zbieraniu złomów i o żartach chłopaków. Z zadowoleniem dostrzegam, ze zdążyli się całkiem polubić mimo dawnych urazów. Jednak mam problem z słuchaniem opowiastek chłopaka. Źle mi z tym, że przejrzał moją głowę bez żadnego pozwolenia, jakby chciał się tym popisać. Boję się mu o tym powiedzieć i przez to trzymam go trochę na dystans, a jego wywody kończę zwykłym "aha", lub "jestem już strasznie zmęczona".  
Po trzech dniach w końcu mogę polecieć z chłopakami, ale mam uważać na siebie i nie przemęczać się zbytnio.  
Gdy słyszę tą wiadomość z ust Lei mam ochotę ją uściskać, albo podskoczyć, jednak pozostaje opanowana.

W dzień mojego wylotu ledwo udaje mi się opanować rozsadzająca mnie radość. W końcu mogę wstać razem z Benem i zająć łazienkę jako pierwsza.  
Gdy wychodzimy z pokoju i kierujemy się w stronę lądowiska idę tak energicznie, ze chłopak musi mi uświadomić, że zaraz mogę stracić przytomność. W statku niecierpliwie wiercę się na siedzeniu.

-Widzę, że cię dzisiaj rozpiera - komentuje Poe.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak - odpowiadam z uśmiechem. - Ostatnie dni były dla nie prawdziwą męką.

\- Nie dziwię się tobie. Po tym jak twój książę przerył mi plecy, też musiałem się nieźle wynudzić.-mówi Finn

\- Też byś mi przerył plecy w takiej sytuacji - stroszy się Ben.

\- Spokojnie, Kylie. Już prawie zapomniałem, jakim dupkiem potrafisz być.

\- A ja już nie pamiętam jak łatwo przychodzi ci zdradzanie.

-Przymknijcie się - ucisza ich Poe. Od czasu polowania na rankory stał się poważniejszy, co nie oznacza, ze przestał nabijać się ze wszystkiego i wszystkich.

\- Daleko jeszcze? - pytam.

\- Powinniśmy być za pół godziny - odpowiada pilot.

\- Czemu się tak niecierpliwisz?- Kylo marszczy brwi.

\- Kiedy uciekałam od Huxa chciałam tam dotrzeć. Zobaczyć swój zniszczony dom. W sumie nie wiem dlaczego.

\- Byłem już tam trzy razy i uwierz, nie jest to przyjemny widok. W dodatku...trudniej mi go wtedy wygłuszyć.

\- Wygłuszyć kogo? - pytam, chociaż znam odpowiedź

\- Snoke mówi do mnie cały czas, ale udaje mi się to w miarę wyciszyć. Ale tu jest dużo głośniejszy.

\- Och.. - nie mam pojęcia co powiedzieć. To musi być straszne-mieć w głowie nieproszonego gościa.

Resztę drogi przebywamy głównie w milczeniu. Przyłapuje siebie na tym, ze bezwiednie drapię skórę przy mojej bliźnie.

\- Nie skub - upomina mnie Ben.-Dobrze ci radzę. Nie chcesz, żeby to wyglądało jeszcze gorzej.

Nic nie odpowiadam. Odkąd chłopak wszedł bez pozwolenia do mojej głowy traktujemy siebie z lekką rezerwą.

\- Nie masz humoru?

\- Nie, czuję się dobrze - odpowiadam chłodno.

\- Cały czas się obrażasz o tamto? Przepraszam, po prostu bałem się o ciebie i chciałem mięć pewność.

\- No dobra, rozumiem.-mówię szybko

\- Gdybyś rozumiała, odzywałabyś się do mnie.A ty tylko przytakujesz gdy coś tobie opowiadam

\- Bo może nie muszę ci odpowiadać? Możesz sobie zobaczyć co myślę - unoszę głos.

\- Błagam cię, zrobiłem to pierwszy i ostatni raz.

\- Skąd mam mieć taką pewność?-syczę i czuję, ze zaraz wybuchnie mój gniew tłumiony przez kilka dni.-Może umilasz sobie czas podglądaniem moich myśli?

\- Nie jestem aż tak porąbany. I myślałem, ze to wiesz - w oczach chłopaka pojawia się ogień.

\- No jak widać, wiele rzeczy dowiaduje się po czasie. I nie od ciebie. Pamiętasz, to nawet było powodem pierwszego spięcia. Wtedy, jak Hux powiedział o tym wyrżnięciu wioski.

\- Dobrze wiesz, ze powiedział to, żeby nas skłócić.-cedzi Ben przez zęby

\- Och, czyli nie kazałeś wyrżnąć całej, bezbronnej wioski?-pytam słodko.

\- Kazałem!-wrzeszczy wojownik i uderza pięścią w panel. Pilot patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale nic nie mówi.

\- Teraz jeszcze wyładowujesz się na przedmiotach, jak wyrośnięte dziecko - prycham.-Gratuluję. Daleko zajdziesz.

\- Co ma mój sposób wyładowywania się do tego gdzie zajdę?- Ben przytrzymuje moje nadgarstki i patrzy mi prosto w twarz- Gadasz tak samo jak moja matka. A zwiałem od niej przez to głupie gadanie.

\- To może ode mnie też uciekniesz?-pytam ze łzami w oczach.

\- Rose, to nie tak - oczy chłopaka nagle łagodnieją. Ze wstydem puszcza moje nadgarstki, które zaczynają piec.

-Czyżby jesteśmy świadkami pierwszej kłótni starego dobrego małżeństwa?-wtrąca się Poe

Równocześnie z Kylo piorunuję go spojrzeniem.

-Nawet jak skaczecie sobie do gardeł, jesteście zsynchronizowani - śmieje się Finn, czym rozładowuje napięcie.

\- Może trochę przesadziłam - mruczę.

\- Ja też mogłem ci wtedy uwierzyć - dodaje Ren, jednak nie patrzy na mnie.

\- Zaraz lądujemy - informuje nas pilot. Nakładamy na twarze maski dostarczające tlen.

 

Z bazy Starkiller zostało pełno rozrzuconych szczątek i jeden, większy kawałek, na którym właśnie lądujemy.

\- Zostało złomu na jeszcze dwa dni pracy - mówi Finn.-Pojutrze będziemy mieli wolne.

\- Wspaniale - mruczy Ben.- Skontaktuję się z Najwyższym Porządkiem.

Powoli wychodzę ze statku. Odłamek na którym stoimy, jest całkiem duży. Wszędzie walają się kawałki metalu, które mamy zebrać.

\- Dużo tego, co nie?-Poe staje tuż za mną.-Zaraz zobaczysz co z tym wszystkim robi Kylie.

Ben wychodzi i z niewzruszoną miną patrzy na największy kawały.

\- Zaraz będą w statku - mówi i podnosi dłoń. Powoli metal wlatuje do środka.

\- Teraz nasze zadanie - szepce Finn.-My zajmiemy się ułożeniem ich w środku, a ty zbieraj mniejsze części.

Podchodzę do pogorzeliska i próbuje coś wygrzebać. Po chwili trzymam w dłoni całkowicie nieuszkodzony blaster. Jakim cudem przetrwał eksplozję? A może ktoś tutaj już był? Szybko przeczesuje palcami popiół i znajduję coś jeszcze-nadajnik. Zaczynam się coraz bardziej stresować. Odwracam się. Ben nadal sportretuje złom do statku, a Finn i Poe porządkują go w środku. Moje zwinne palce dalej zanurzają się w pyle i wychwytują jeszcze jedną rzecz. Czujniki.

Szybko wyrzucam zebrane rzeczy.

\- Chłopaki, musimy się zwijać - mówię głośno.

\- Niby dlaczego?-pyta Finn.

\- Najwyższy Porządek musiał tu być. Zostawili czujniki i nadajniki. To pułapka.

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawia się przerażenie. Stojący obok pilot podnosi głowę.

\- Lecą tu - mówi grobowo.- Musimy schować Rylo Kena. Nie mogą się dowiedzieć, że jest z nami. Rose, ty też lepiej się schowaj. W sumie, najlepiej, gdybyśmy wszyscy się schowali.-Poe śmieje się histerycznie.

\- Uciekajmy - mówię i biegnę do statku.

\- O co chodzi?-pyta Ben gdy zbliżamy się do niego.

\- Oni tu lecą - dysze - Wejdź do środka. Nie mogą cię zobaczyć.

\- Dlaczego ciągle mi rozkazujesz?-pyta ostro Ren.

\- Bo mi na tobie zależy - odpowiadam twardo.

\- No dobra. Wejdźmy - chłopak chwyta mnie za rękę i wciąga do środka. Tymczasem Poe zaczyna startować.

Nagle statkiem wstrząsają uderzenia z działek.

\- Finn, wiesz co robić - krzyczy pilot, a szturmowiec biegnie do stanowiska strzelniczego. Tam rozsiada się na fotelu i chwyta dźwignię.

\- Wiem, co robić - odkrzykuje i zaczyna strzelać w nacierające statki. Rozpoznaje myśliwce TIE.

\- Są tylko dwa! - krzyczę.-Damy radę uciec!

\- Niestety, najpierw musimy się ich pozbyć - mówi Poe.-Finn, strzelaj!

Chłopak celuje w jeden z wrogich statków, a ten eksploduje.

\- Skąd wy bierzecie takie działka?-pyta Ben.

\- Tajemnica Ruchu Oporu - mówi szybko Poe,równocześnie lawirując, aby uniknąć pocisków.

\- Możemy się do czegoś przydać?-pytam.

\- Owszem - odpowiada pilot.-Nie przeszkadzajcie nam.

Siadam na fotelu i wbijam paznokcie w obicie. Boje się, ze ten mały myśliwiec może trafić w czuły punkt. Obok mnie rozsiada się Ben. Ciężko wzdycha i patrzy na mnie.

\- Słuchaj..ja... - zaczyna, jednak nie udaje mu się dokończyć, bo wstrząsa nami kolejne uderzenie.

\- Finn, skup się!-wrzeszczy Poe.

\- Robię co mogę!-odpowiada chłopak. Po chwili udaje mu się trafi wrogi statek. Wszyscy wzdychamy z ulgą.

\- Lepiej uciekajmy - mówię.-Zaraz może być ich więcej.

\- Słuszna uwaga.-pilot ustawia naszą bazę na cel i włącza hipernaped

\- Co chciałeś przed chwila powiedzieć?-pytam Bena.

\- Chciałem przeprosić. Za to, ze wszedłem do twojej głowy bez żadnego pozwolenia. I za to, że się tak uniosłem - Kylo spuszcza głowę i przygryza wargę.-Pokaż nadgarstki.

Niepewnie wyciągam ręce. W miejscu, w którym Ben mnie przycisnął są czerwone ślady. Cały czas patrząc mi w oczy, przykłada usta do podrażnionych miejsc. Po chwili nie mogę wytrzymać i wyjmuję dłonie z uścisku.

\- Przyjmuję przeprosiny - mówię cicho, jednak odsuwam się, gdy chłopak nachyla się do mnie.-Ale daj mi trochę czasu.

\- Jasne, rozumiem - mówi cicho Ben.-Powiedz, jak będziesz gotowa-nieśmiało kładzie dłoń na mojej. Tym razem nie strząsam jej.

\- Wysłałem komunikat do bazy - Poe odwraca się w naszą stronę.-Przekazałem, że zebraliśmy dużo złomu i zostaliśmy zaatakowani. Na szczęście, to co mamy w zupełności wystarczy. Teraz pozostaje już tylko omówienie strategii podczas ataku na Jakku.

 

***

\- Boje się pomyśleć, co by było, gdybyś dzisiaj nie poleciała z nimi - mówi Leia. Stoimy w głównym pomieszczeniu na kameralnym zebraniu-nasza czwórka i generał.

\- Pewnie zginęlibyśmy. A przed tym wydałoby się, że Benjamin jest z nami - Poe nadal jest pełen emocji.

\- Jutro będziemy dokładnie omawiać naszą strategię. Wam również zostaną przydzielone zadania. Przyjdźcie koniecznie na zebrania. Oczywiście, możecie się już domyślać jakie będą wasze role.

\- Kiedy mamy zamiar wylądować na Jakku?-pyta Finn

\- Tydzień przed inwazją, czyli za dwa tygodnie - odpowiada generał.-A za tydzień przylecą tu Rey i Luke

\- To świetnie! - ożywia się szturmowiec.-Stęskniłem się za nią.

\- Ja też - dodaje zadowolony Poe.

Wymieniam z Kylo przelotne spojrzenia. Żadne z nas nie wspomina ciepło dziewczyny.

\- Możecie już iść - odprawia nas kobieta.-Mieliście ciężki dzień. Benjaminie i Rose, poczekajcie jeszcze chwilkę.

Poe i Finn szybko opuszczają pomieszczenie.

\- Co się z wami dzieje? - pyta poufnie kobieta.-Trzymacie się na dystans.

\- Mała kłótnia - odpowiadam, nie patrząc na Rena.-Już zażegnaliśmy spór.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć - mówi Leia.-Pamiętajcie, nie powinniście żywić do siebie urazy. W każdej chwili możecie siebie stracić. Potem będziecie żałować każdej godziny, w której byliście na siebie źli.

\- Weźmiemy to sobie do serca - uśmiecham się blado.

\- To dobrze - Leia odwzajemnia uśmiech. - A teraz zmykajcie.

Droga do pokoju mija nam w ciszy. W pokoju nie wykłócamy się o to, które pierwsze pójdzie szykować się do snu. Chłopak bez żadnego słowa puszcza mnie przodem  
W nocy śpimy na dwóch, jak najbardziej odległych krańcach, plecami do siebie.  
I po raz pierwszy, odkąd porwaliśmy Bena śni mi się przerażający Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta drama jest niedorzeczna i bezsensowna. Zupełnie jak moje życie. :')))


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramy ciąg dalszy.

The nights go on  
Waiting for a Light that never comes  
I chase the sun  
Waiting for a Light that never comes

 

 

Gdy budzę się, Ben jeszcze śpi. Postanawiam zostawić go w spokoju i idę się ubrać. Podziwiam w lustrze swoją bliznę. Skóra dookoła strasznie mi się łuszczy i muszę pilnować się, żeby jej nie zdrapywać. Myślałam, że będzie to wyglądało gorzej, ale nie jest źle.

Gdy wychodzę z łazienki, Kylo już nie śpi. Siedzi na krześle i jest wyraźnie poirytowany

\- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłaś?

\- Bałam się, ze zaczniesz na mnie najeżdżać. Ale widzę, że i tak źle, i tak niedobrze.

\- Dlaczego od razu zakładasz, ze zacznę na ciebie najeżdżać? - chłopak patrzy na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

\- Bo ostatnio jest między nami, jak jest.

\- A tobie nie zależy jakoś specjalnie, żeby to zmienić.

\- A ty nie starałeś się zmienić przez te lata, gdy byłeś potworem. I pewnie gdyby nie ja, nadal byś nim był - odpowiadam i wychodzę z pokoju.

 

Wydaje mi się, że słyszę jakieś przytłumione odgłosy rozbijania przedmiotów. Na korytarzu wpadam na Finna i Poe'a.

-O, właśnie mieliśmy po was pójść.-mówi zdziwiony szturmowiec.-Gdzie Kylie?

\- Został jeszcze w pokoju. Pewnie coś rozwala - mruczę.

\- Nadal nie ma poprawy? - pyta Poe.

\- Niestety, nie - wzdycham.- Nie wiem czy w ogóle nastąpi. I czy nie będziemy musieli zostać rozdzieleni, bo w końcu się pozabijamy.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl - upomina mnie Finn.- To zniszczy wszystko. Każda para ma czasem kryzys.

\- A on się o ciebie stara - wtrąca pilot.-Przeprosił cię wczoraj. A jak rankor rozciął ci buźkę, to był przerażony. Gdy wtedy zasnęłaś na statku zaczął ryczeć. Było to trochę żałosne, uwierz mi. Wyglądał jak ogromne dziecko. I przez całą drogę trzymał cię za rękę.

\- Mógł nie wchodzić do mojej głowy - warczę, jednak jestem poruszona oddaniem Bena.

\- Dziewczyno, chciał mieć pewność, ze wzięłaś te leki. Miałaś gorączkę i mogło ci się wydawać, ze je bierzesz - jęczy Finn.-Nigdy nie myślałem, ze będę bronić tego dupka - dodaje po chwili.

\- A ja nie myślałam, że dojdzie między nami do takiej sytuacji - mówię cicho.

\- Jeszcze trochę na siebie powarczycie i wszystko wróci do normy - pociesza mnie Poe.

\- Mam nadzieję.-z moich oczu zaczynają lecieć łzy.

\- Hej, nie płacz - mówi Finn i mocno mnie przytula.

\- Ja też chcę - wtrąca Poe i również mnie obejmuje. Znowu spływa na mnie poczucie bezpieczeństwa i swojskości. - Jesteś strasznie koścista - mruczy.-A teraz wytrzyj twarz, wysmarkaj się i przestań się mazać.

\- Dobra - mówię twardo i wycieram twarz rękawem.-Nie będę się mazać.

\- Prawidłowo - uśmiecha się były szturmowiec.- A teraz lećmy na zebranie. W końcu dowiemy się, co będziemy robić.

 

***  
Główne pomieszczenie jest zbyt małe, by zmieścić cały ruch Oporu. Tak, cały Ruch Oporu. W pomieszczeniu jadalnym gromadzi się cała chmara stworzeń i ludzi różnych płci , ras i przekonań. Leia stoi na jednym ze stołów, żeby wszyscy mogli ją zauważyć. Wszystko jest tu inne niż w Najwyższym Porządku. Podczas wielkich zebrań wszystkie szychy stały na podeście, a Hux wypluwał płuca, żeby każdy mógł go usłyszeć.

W tłumie dostrzegam twarz Bena, który uważnie się we mnie wpatruje. Nie odwracam wzroku i lekko uśmiecham się do niego. Może Poe i Finn mają rację. Może nie powinnam by taka surowa. Gdy chłopak dostrzega mój uśmiech, jego twarz rozjaśnia się. Jest taki kochany, a ja mimo tego nie potrafię mu wybaczyć.

\- Jak wiecie, za dwa tygodnie rozpoczyna się inwazja Najwyższego porządku na Jakku - generał zaczyna swoją przemowę i skutecznie ucisza panującą wrzawę. Wszyscy milkną, żeby usłyszeć co ma do powiedzenia ta niska kobieta. - Nie jest to ważne strategicznie miejsce, jednak wiele osób jest związanych z tą planetą. Poza tym, chcemy wykorzystać ten moment na przyłączenie do siebie części wrogich oddziałów. Nasza taktyka skupi się na zaskoczeniu. Dostaniemy się na planetę jako kupcy. Żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, pierwszy oddział wyruszy już dziś, a ostatni- pięć dni przed atakiem. Zamaskujemy się tak, żeby wyglądać na zwykłych mieszkańców. Dzięki kontaktom z Najwyższym Porządkiem, wiemy gdzie uderzą na początku. Wiemy również, że jako pierwszy wyląduje statek kapitan Phasmy. Resztę strategii omówicie ze swoimi oddziałami. Będę teraz kolejno wyczytywać ich skład. Pierwszy z nich będzie mógł szykować się do odlotu już za chwilę, a ostatni będzie miał jeszcze sporo czasu.

Zastanawiam się, gdzie zostanę przydzielona. Mam nadzieję, że do jakiegoś późno wylatującego oddziału.

\- Na pierwszy ogień pójdą wszyscy piloci, ponieważ zamaskowanie ich pojazdów potrwa najdłużej. Oczywiście, będą pod dowództwem Poe Damerona.

Zebrani klaszczą, a Poe uśmiecha się, pokazując białe i równe zęby.

\- Oddział drugi wyleci za pięć dni. W jego skład wejdą osoby, które nie będą brały udziału w bezpośredniej walce, dyplomaci i stratedzy. Pod zwierzchnictwem admirała Satury.

Rozpoznaję mężczyznę, który jest chyba prawą ręką Lei.

\- Oddział trzeci i czwarty to dwa największe oddziały złożone z wszystkich osób walczących na ziemi, również w ich skład wejdą rankory i ich opiekunowie. Pod moim dowództwem. Wylot dla obu oddziałów nastąpi za tydzień.

Przez salę znów przetaczają się oklaski i wiwaty.

\- Oddział piąty ciężko nazwać oddziałem. W jego skład wejdą najważniejsze dla misji osoby. Benjamin i Rose-ich zadaniem będzie przekabacenie Phasmy i podległych jej szturmowców. Finn-zajmie się ochroną. Oraz Rey, Chewbacca i Luke Skywalker, którzy dołącza do nas za kilka dni. Ich zadaniem również będzie ochrona Benjamina i Rose. Spróbują również wyeliminować Huxa. Oczywiście, wszystkie działania tego oddziału będą wspierane przez resztę. Od tych kilku osób zależy powodzenie całej misji - kończy uroczyście kobieta.- Możecie się rozejść. Piloci niech szykują się do startu. Wylatujecie za trzy godziny.

W całym pomieszczeniu podnosi się wrzawa. Wszyscy krzyczą z aprobatą. Po chwili nawet ja dołączam do radosnego tłumu, którego prąd powoli spycha mnie do korytarzy.

 

Chcę pójść spokojnie do pokoju, gdy zdaję sobie sprawę, ze Poe odlatuje już za chwilę. Szybko wybiegam na lądowisko, gdzie piloci już zaczynają swoje przygotowania. Rozglądam się, jednak nigdzie nie widzę mojego przyjaciela.

\- Hej, ja też przyszedłem go pożegnać - słyszę głos Finna. Chłopak zbliża się do mnie.-Powinien być tam - mówi i wskazuje na jeden z myśliwców.

\- Przekonajmy się - mówię z uśmiechem.

Jesteśmy już tuż przy statku, gdy rozpoznaję dwa głosy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co z nią zrobić. Strasznie się wkurzyła o to grzebanie w głowie. Przecież tobie też zajrzałem i nie obrażasz się o to - Ben mówi cicho, ale zapalczywie.

\- No nie obrażam się teraz, ale to jest niezbyt przyjemne uczucie. Wyobraź sobie, że masz szufladkę,w której trzymasz swoje wszystkie osobiste i ważne rzeczy. Może jakiś dziennik. I ktoś otwiera ją i grzebie we wszystkim - pilot jest spokojny i opanowany.

\- Ale ja musiałem wyjąć z tej szuflady bardzo ważną rzecz.

\- To jej to powiedz.

\- Próbowałem. A ona cały czas ma problem. Czepia się już wszystkiego.

\- Dlatego nie gustuję w kobietach.

\- Do tego wysyła mi sprzeczne sygnały - ciągnie Ren.-Rano na mnie nawrzeszczała i wyszła, a potem uśmiechała się do mnie na zebraniu.

\- A kochasz ją jeszcze?

\- Oczywiście. Nie wiem. Tak.

\- Jesteś skomplikowany jak niejedna laska. Prawdziwa z ciebie księżniczka.

\- Nie czas na żarty - jestem pewna, ze Kylo przewraca oczami.-Na serio mam problem

\- Rób to, co wcześniej ci poradziłem. I nie odpuszczaj. Ona jest wyjątkowa. I idealnie do ciebie pasuje.

\- Postaram się.

 

\- Chyba już wystarczająco dużo usłyszeliśmy - szepcę do Finna.- Udawaj, że dopiero przyszliśmy.

\- Jasne - odpowiada chłopak. Prostujemy się i jak gdyby nigdy nic podchodzimy do myśliwca. Rozmawiający szybko milkną.

\- Przyszłam się pożegnać - mówię do pilota. Szybko podchodzę i obejmuję go.- Będę tęsknić.

\- Ja też, Rose - odpowiada pilot, mocno mnie ściskając. Mogłabym go nigdy nie puszczać, daje mi wręcz niesamowite poczucie bezpieczeństwa.-Powodzenia z Rylo - szepce mi do ucha. Gdy puszczam pilota, od razu rzuca się na niego Finn.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś leciał - mówi płaczliwie i całuje chłopaka.

Patrzę niezręcznie na Bena, a on tylko unosi brwi. Po chwili moi przyjaciele odrywają się od siebie.

\- To do zobaczenia - mówi Poe i podaje dłoń Benowi. - Trzymaj się, stary.

Po chwili pilot wsiada do myśliwca. Szybko oddalamy się od lądowiska, ponieważ startuje pełno statków.

\- Już za nim tęsknię - jęczy Finn.

\- Nie dziwię ci się - mówię, patrząc w niebo. Robi się coraz zimniej i zaczynam lekko drżeć. Po chwili czuję, jak ktoś narzuca kurtkę na moja ramiona. Szybko odwracam się. Za moimi plecami stoi Ben.

\- Żebyś nie zmarzła - oczy chłopaka są pełne smutku i rozgoryczenia.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiadam zdawkowo. Kurtka wygląda, jakby została stworzona dla Rena-ogromna i czarna. Może parę lat temu również ją nosił?

\- Chyba powinniśmy wejść do środka - mruczy Finn.

\- Słuszna uwaga.-mówię i kieruję się w stronę bazy.

Przez kilka godzin kręcimy się, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Wylatujemy najpóźniej i nie mamy się do czego przygotowywać. W końcu siadamy w sali jadalnej i czekamy na kolację, którą zjadamy w milczeniu.

W pokoju nie rozmawiam zbytnio z Benem. Odzywamy się do siebie, tylko, żeby powiedzieć "dobranoc".

 

Tak mija kilka następnych dni. Wstajemy, ubieramy się, spotykamy się z Finnem i włóczymy się po bazie, obserwujemy odloty kolejnego oddziału. Zaczynam coraz bardziej oddalać się od Bena. Zamieniamy ze sobą kilka słów, głównie informujących o pogodzie, albo o tym, które pierwsze idzie do łazienki. Oczywiście, chcę do niego zagadać, jednak zawsze odwaga opuszcza mnie w ostatniej chwili. Gdy Finn musi nas opuszczać panuje miedzy nami niezręczna, gęsta jak budyń cisza.

Po kilku dniach na lądowisko przylatuje Sokół Millenium. W bazie jest mało osób, więc ja,Ben i Finn jesteśmy pierwszymi osobami, które witają osoby które powróciły.

\- Chewie! - krzyczy szczęśliwy Finn i przytula włochatego Wookiego. Gdy Chewbacca zbliża się do nas, zauważam, że przez twarz Bena przechodzi dziwny cień. Włochaty stwór patrzy chwilę na nas, po czym ryczy coś, a chłopak uśmiecha się.

\- Ja też tęskniłem, Chewie. Przepraszam za tatę - mówi cicho Ben i daje się przytulić Chewbacce. Wookie spogląda na mnie i wydaje z siebie kolejny ryk.

\- Pyta jak masz na imię - szepce chłopak.

\- Jestem Rose - mówię z uśmiechem, a Chewie znów ryczy.

\- Mówi, że miło mu ciebie poznać.

\- Mnie też - odpowiadam i przytulam Wookiego. Jest taki mięciutki i włochaty.

Tymczasem Finn wita się z śmiesznym, kulistym robocikiem.

\- BB8!-krzyczy chłopak. Droid wydaje z siebie kilka pisków i wyciąga zapalniczkę. Potem zbliża się do nas. Mnie wita z przyjaznym piskiem, ale wyciąga paralizator w stronę Bena.

\- Nic ci nie zrobię - mruczy Kylo.-Jesteśmy teraz razem.

W końcu ze statku wychodzi Rey i poważnie wyglądający starzec.

\- Rey! Tęskniłem za tobą! - krzyczy Finn i rzuca się na dziewczynę.

\- Ja też się stęskniłam - odpowiada dziewczyna.-To prawda, ze Poe już wyleciał?

\- Niestety, tak - jęczy chłopak - Nie mogę bez niego wytrzymać.

\- To urocze - uśmiecha się Rey. -Zaraz mi o wszystkim opowiesz. Ja też mam dużo do powiedzenia.

Dziewczyna opuszcza Finna i zbliża się w naszą stronę. Na jej twarzy pojawia się grymas.

\- Nie wierzę, ze tak po prostu tu dołączyłeś - cedzi przez zęby.-Pewnie to tylko podstęp.

\- Nie unoś się, Rey - uspokaja ją Luke, który zdążył już podejść do nas. Starzec patrzy na Bena. W jego oczach maluje się ból.

\- Witaj, dawny uczniu - mówi.-Widzę, ze jednak podjąłeś właściwą decyzję.

\- Byłem głupcem - Ben spuszcza głowę.

\- Byłeś nim jeszcze całkiem niedawno - prycha Rey.

\- Ludzie się zmieniają - mówi wyniośle chłopak.-Doskonale widać to po tobie. Jeszcze niedawno byłaś złomiarą, która ledwo trzymała miecz świetlny. A teraz uważasz się za kogoś lepszego ode mnie.

\- Ta złomiara pokonała cię w pojedynku i prawie zabiła - syczy dziewczyna

\- Byłem postrzelony, rozemocjonowany, rozdarty i przeżyłem już jeden pojedynek. Nawet dziecko by ze mną wygrało.

\- Wmawiaj to sobie - szatynka patrzy na nas z pogardą.

\- Rey, pamiętaj, czego cię uczyłem - Luke ponownie upomina dziewczynę.- Przejrzałem jego głowę. Chłopak nie kłamie.

\- Jak to? Ty przejrzałeś... Przecież...-Ben jest w szoku.

\- Owszem. Widzę w niej wiele złych emocji, ale w końcu zwyciężyła w tobie jasna strona, choć był moment, w którym ciemność pochłonęła ciebie prawi całkowicie. Jestem gotów wyszkolić ciebie ponownie.

\- Dziękuję za propozycję - mówi chłopak.-Ale odrzucam ja. Nie mam zamiaru zostać Jedi.

\- Jak chcesz - odpowiada cierpko starzec.- Szkoda, ze marnujesz swój potencjał.-Wejdźmy do bazy, Rey.

Patrzymy jak Mistrz i uczennica oddalają się.

\- Czemu odrzuciłeś jego propozycję? - pytam.

\- Rycerze Jedi nie mogą być w związkach. No i ja już jestem rycerzem Ren. Nie zmierzam się tego wypierać.

\- Rozumiem - mówię i jest to ostatnie słowo, jakie wymieniamy tego dnia, nie licząc "dobranoc" wieczorem.

 

Reszta dni upływa monotonnie, nie mamy większego kontaktu z Finnem, który dużo czasu spędza z Rey. Chłopak spędza z nami najwyżej dwie godziny dziennie. Przez resztę czasu jestem skazana na Bena, z którym praktycznie nie rozmawiam.  
Dlatego czuję dziwną ulgę, gdy budzę się w dniu naszego wylotu.


	19. Chapter 19

Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again

 

Uczucie ulgi nie opuszcza mnie nawet wtedy, gdy wychodzę z Benem z pokoju i kieruję się w stronę lądowiska. Wiem, że po ataku wszystko się wyjaśni, nie będzie żadnych pytań, domysłów i milczenia. Teraz wszystko jest jedna wielką niewiadomą. Nie wiem, czy Phasma porzuci Najwyższy Porządek, czy wszyscy przeżyjemy i jaka będzie moja relacja z chłopakiem gdy to wszystko się skończy.

Na lądowisku zostaje już tylko jeden statek-ten, którym nasz oddział poleci na Jakku. Przez chwilę patrzę na niego ze strachem. Jest duży, wystarczająco duży, by zmieścić piątkę ludzi i jednego Wookiego oraz pełno skrzyń z rzekomymi towarami. Powoli wchodzę do środka. Ja i Ren jesteśmy ostatnimi osobami.

\- Mnie nie znają - mówi Skywalker.-Nie wiedzą jak wyglądam, dlatego gdy zbliżymy się do Jakku, wy wejdziecie do skrzyń.

\- A co z Chewiem? - pyta Rey.-Zmieści się?

\- Dla niego przygotowano większą skrzynię - odpowiada Luke.-Leia zadbała o wszystko.

Starzec siada z Rey w fotelach pilotów. Statek powoli zaczyna się unosić i po chwili pędzimy w stronę pustynnej planety.

\- Nigdy nie byłam na Jakku - mówię do Finna.-Jak tam jest?

\- Okropnie gorąco. I wszędzie jest piasek. A mieszkańcy są dziwakami. Uwierz, nikt nie chce tam wracać.

\- To czemu my wracamy?

\- Żebyście wy mogli przekonać Phasmę. A Rey i Luke wyeliminują Huxa. W ten sposób może uda nam się pokonać cały Najwyższy Porządek za jednym zamachem.

\- Oby nam się udało - uśmiecham się cierpko.

\- Mam nadzieję, ze zginie mało ludzi. Po obu stronach. W zasadzie, najlepiej by było, gdyby zginął sam Hux. Ale wszyscy wiemy, ze to niemożliwe.

\- Trochę się boję - mówię cicho i chcę przytulić się do Finna, jednak po chwili wahania opieram się na siedzącym obok i przysłuchującym się naszej rozmowie Benie.

\- Każdy się boi - odpowiada zadumany szturmowiec.

Przez jakiś czas siedzimy w niespokojnym milczeniu.

 

\- Radzę wam już wejść do skrzyń - huczy Luke.

Szybko wstajemy i wchodzimy do ciasnych pudełek.

\- Chewie, przysyp ich towarem.

Wookie wkłada w skrzyni płytkie pudła, przez które robi się jeszcze ciaśniej. Cieszę się, że jestem sama w skrzyni, pewnie w innym wypadku udusiłabym się.

\- Doskonale - mówi Luke.-Zaraz lądujemy. Nie wydawajcie żadnych odgłosów, aż wam powiem, ze możecie wyjść. Wtyki najwyższego Porządku mogą być wszędzie.

\- Dwie z nich właśnie z nami lecą - prycha Rey

\- Zamknij się - ucisza ją Kylo.

 

Słyszę jak nasz statek ląduje. Po chwili ktoś do niego wchodzi.

-Co to za towar? - głos jest oschły i nieprzyjemny.

\- Ziarno - odpowiada spokojnie Skywalker.

\- Chcę zobaczyć to ziarno - ciężkie buty zbizają się do mojej skrzyni. Gdy słyszę jej otwieranie, muszę wstrzymać oddech. Na moim czole pojawiają się kropelki potu. Czuję niewyobrażalną ulgę, gdy skrzynia się zamyka, a kroki oddalają się.

\- No dobra. Strasznie was tu dużo ostatnimi czasy. Co takiego ciekawego jest na Jakku, ze kupcy zjeżdżają się tu jak szaleni?

\- Mnóstwo fascynującego złomu.

-Jasne - prycha nieznajomy.- Wszyscy mi to mówią.

Po chwili kroki oddalają się.

\- Teraz was wyładujemy - szepce Luke w naszych głowach.- Wyjdziecie ze skrzyń w jednym z zaprzyjaźnionych domów.

 

Czuję jak ktoś przesuwa pudło w którym siedzę. Chyba wylądowaliśmy w gęsto zaludnionym miejscu, bo dopada mnie wrzawa przeróżnych głosów i języków. Jest mi strasznie gorąco, Finn mnie nie okłamywał.

\- Co tu transportujecie?-słyszę kolejny głos

\- Cholerni kupcy, ostatnio jest ich więcej niż mieszkańców - mruczy ktoś.

Luke i osoby, które nas ciągną ignorują mieszkańców. Po jakimś czasie w końcu możemy wyjść.

Szybko gramolę się ze skrzyni i rozciągam obolałe od ciągłego klęczenia stawy. Moi towarzysze również wygrzebują się z pudeł i stają na równych nogach.

\- Żyjemy - uśmiecham się.

Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Jest w nim ciemno i chłodno, czyli znajduje się pod ziemią.

\- Poczekajcie chwilę - mruczy Luke. Po chwili zapala się światło.

 

Stoimy w najzwyklejszej piwnicy. Pod ścianą stoi kilka wąskich łózek.

\- Tu będziemy teraz spędzać większość czasu przed atakiem - informuje na Skywalker.- Oczywiście, będziemy wychodzić na powierzchnie, ale w odpowiednich strojach. Po drodze otrzymałem je i poproszono mnie, abym je rozdał - Luke wskazuje dosyć duży tobołek.

\- Chewie, z tobą nic nie zrobimy. będziesz zmógł wychodzić tylko w nocy.

Wookie ryczy ze zrozumieniem, a starzec wyjmuje kolejne zawiniątko.

\- Rey, ty jesteś tu znana. Musisz zasłaniać twarz - podaje jej piaskowe ubranie z kapturem i materiał, który ma założyć na twarz.

\- Finn, ty byłeś tu tylko przez chwilę, ale i tak dostaniesz kaptur - chłopak dostaje zwykłe, jasne ubranie i ochronę na głowę

\- Rose i Benjamin...wy koniecznie musicie się zakryć. Z pewnością wasze wizerunki umieszczono w całej Galaktyce - otrzymujemy takie same, beżowe szaty z ogromnym,i kapturami, które po nałożeniu zasłaniają nam praktycznie cala twarz. Gdy dodatkowo owijamy nos i usta kawałkiem materiału, nasze twarze są praktycznie niewidoczne.

\- Nie będziemy wyglądać dziwnie? - pytam.

\- Nie, wiele osób tak wygląda - odpowiada zdawkowo Luke.-Wychodzimy. Chewie, zostań tutaj.

Powoli wchodzimy po schodkach na gorę.

\- Jak nas tu przetransportowaliście?-pytam zdziwiona.

\- Mamy swoje sposoby.-uśmiecha się tajemniczo Luke.

 

Po chwili wychodzimy na powierzchnię. Uderza mnie jasność i słońce, które są wyczuwalne nawet przez kaptur.

\- Gdzie idziemy?-pyta Finn

\- Do kwatery głównej - odpowiada Luke.-Prawie wszyscy, których mijamy to nasi. Jesteśmy dobrze zamaskowani. Od jutra zaczynamy ewakuację ludności.

Powoli idziemy w stronę jednego z budynków. Znowu wchodzimy do piwnicy,

\- Zdejmijcie te kaptury - mruczy Rey.

Równocześnie z Benem odsłaniamy swoje twarze. W pomieszczeniu stoi wiele osób, ale ja i tak widzę tylko Leię i Poe'a.

\- Widzę, ze dotarliście bez żadnych przeszkód.-mówi generał i obejmuje brata.-Tęskniłam za tobą, Luke.

\- Ja za tobą też, siostro - Skywalker odwzajemnia uścisk. Tymczasem Finn i Rey obejmują pilota.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Rey - mówi Poe.

Stoję razem z Benem i przyglądam się całej sytuacji. Czuję się jak wyrzutek. Na szczęście, po chwili pilot zbliża się również do nas.

\- Cześć gigancie - mówi przekornie Dameron i przytula mnie.-Już zapomniałem, jaka jesteś wysoka.

\- A ja zapomniałam jaki jesteś niski - odpowiadam z uśmiechem.

\- Nigdy nie dogadamy się w tej kwestii - Poe szczerzy zęby.- Cześć, księżniczko - zwraca się do Bena.

\- Cześć - mruczy chłopak. Ostatnio przez cały czas jest przybity.

\- Pomożecie nam w ewakuowaniu - mówi Poe.-Walka zbliża się wielkimi krokami.

 

***

Dzień przed atakiem prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy planety są już pod ziemią lub w bezpiecznych statkach. Udaje się przekonać nawet tych, którzy wcześniej służyli Porządkowi-Luke, Rey i Ben okazują się wyjątkowo przydatni. Sama nie wiem jakim cudem, ale udaje nam się utrzymać przybycie całego Ruchu Oporu w tajemnicy. Niestety, znaczną część czasu spędzam w piwnicy z Chewiem, ponieważ prawdopodobnie złapałam coś i dręczą mnie okropne nudności.

Mimo tego, że na powierzchni nie ma już ani jednego mieszkańca (przynajmniej w miejscu, gdzie ma na początku uderzyć Najwyższy Porządek), wszędzie jest tłoczno. Jeśli ktoś patrzy na scenę z boku, może być pewny, ze to najzwyklejsza wioska, taka sama jak inne.

Gdy już wszyscy zostają ewakuowani, mogę nawet odsłonić swoją twarz. Od słońca moje jasne włosy płowieją jeszcze bardziej i teraz są po prostu białe. Nawet na kruczoczarnej grzywie Bena pojawiają się gdzieniegdzie ciemnobrązowe pasma, a jego cera zaczyna bardzo powoli brązowieć, mimo tego, ze chłopak jest strasznie blady i powinien się zaczerwieniać, tak jak dzieje się to ze mną.

Wstyd się przyznać, ale nadal nie rozmawiamy zbytnio ze sobą. Większość czasu spędzam z pilotem, co skutkuje zazdrosnymi spojrzeniami ze strony Bena i Finna. Ale co mam zrobić, jeśli to z nim rozmawia mi się najswobodniej? Z Dameronem mi jest niepokojąco dobrze. Zna wszystkie piosenki, które pamiętam z dzieciństwa, a jego uścisk jest bardzo znajomy.

Mimo, że wcześniej byłam rozluźniona, w noc przed atakiem nie mogę zasnąć, mimo że uspokajają mnie oddechy osób śpiących dookoła. Przez prawie całą noc wpatruję się w ciemność, myśląc o jutrzejszym dniu i o tym, co może przynieść. Najbardziej boję się swojej śmierci i śmierci najbliższych. nigdy nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdyby Ben zginął. Gd to sobie uświadamiam, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to jutro może być nasz ostatni dzień. Nie chcę, żeby to się tak skończyło. Moje oczy są już praktycznie całkowicie przyzwyczajone do czerni, więc szybko udaje mi się znaleźć jego pryczę.

\- Ben - budzę cicho chłopaka. Słyszę szelest i skrzypienie, gdy wojownik siada.

\- Ty też nie możesz spać?-pyta mnie szeptem.

\- Tak.

\- Mam ten sam problem. Ale jak widać, innych nie zadręczają żadne myśli.

\- Tęskniłam za tobą.

\- Przecież cały czas tu byłem.

\- Ale nie czułam tego.

\- W sumie ja też byłem strasznie samotny - wzdycha chłopak.-Strasznie się boję jutra.

\- Ja tak samo. Boję się, ze coś nie wypali cię stracę. Po raz kolejny - mówię cicho- Chyba już pójdę do siebie. Przepraszam, że zawracam głowę.

\- Nie jestem zły - mruczy Ben i kładzie się.

Po cichu wracam do swojego łóżka. W końcu udaje mi się zasnąć

 

***

Na szczęście, rano nie jestem zmęczona. Jako pierwsza schodzę z pryczy i szybko budzę pozostałych.

\- Wstawajcie - mówię szybko, potrząsając śpiącymi -Dzisiaj wielki dzień.

Spotykam się z rożnymi reakcjami. Finn uśmiecha się i wita się ze mną. Chewbacca jak zwykle zaczyna ryczeć. Rey patrzy na mnie morderczo, a Luke majestatycznie kiwa głową. Ben po prostu wpatruje się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czuję, ze myśli o naszej nocnej rozmowie. Potem ściska moją rękę, gdy wychodzimy na powierzchnię i brniemy przez piasek w stronę generał. Leia stoi na jednym z wzniesień, a pełno zamaskowanych żołnierzy zajmuje swoje pozycję.

\- Pamietajcie, żeby nie strzelać w stronę Phasmy i jej oddziału bez powodu. Tylko obrona własna. Nie chcemy rozlać niczyjej krwi. Nie licząc generała Huxa. W niego możecie naparzać ile chcecie.  
Przez pustynię przetacza się pomruk aprobaty. Spoglądam w niebo gdy słyszę ryk nadlatujących statków.

\- Zaczyna się - szepcę i narzucam na twarz kaptur.


	20. Chapter 20

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

 

\- Boisz się? - pyta mnie cicho Ben, gdy pierwszy ogromny statek Najwyższego porządku podchodzi do lądowania.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak - odpowiadam i szybko rzucam okiem na rozgrywającą się obok nas scenę. Rey i Luke schodzą z wzniesienia, tak, by pozostali niewidoczni. Leia szybko biegnie w bezpieczne miejsce, a Finn i Chewie zajmują pozycję, żeby móc chronić nas w razie gdyby Phasma nie chciała zmienić zdania.

\- Ja też - szepce chłopak.

Statek ląduje kilkanaście metrów od nas. Wiem jak wyglądamy-dziwni, niepokojący mieszkańcy, których trzeba się natychmiast pozbyć. Drzwi otwierają się i wysypuje się tłum szturmowców gotowych do walki

Przez moja głowę przewija się myśl, ze jeszcze nigdy nie było we mnie takiej ciszy i burzy równocześnie.

Potem szturmowcy podchodzą do nas z uniesioną bronią i wiem, ze nasi sojusznicy również szykują się do strzału. Ben ściska moją rękę, sygnalizując mi, ze czas zdjąć kaptury.

W momencie, w którym wychodzi Phasma, szybko pokazujemy swoje twarze.

\- Nie strzelajcie! - krzyczę.

Kapitan opuszcza gotową do wydania rozkazu dłoń i szybko zdejmuje swój hełm. Na jej twarzy maluje się szok.

\- Rose? Kylo Ren? Co wy tu robicie?-pyta i gestem nakazuje swoim szturmowcom opuścić broń.

\- Przyłączyliśmy się do Ruchu Oporu. I ty też powinnaś.

-Jak to?-pyta blondynka.- Przecież...Kylo, ty też? Zdradziłeś nas? Podczas tych wszystkich rozmów tak po prostu nas okłamywałeś?

\- Nie kłamałem, kiedy mówiłem,że mnie porwano. A reszta...owszem.

\- Dlaczego?-Phasma jest rozbita. Zaczynam się bać, ze nam się nie uda.- Dlaczego nas zdradziliście?

\- Bo Hux to potwór. Uciekłam od niego i trafiłam na Ruch Oporu. Postanowiliśmy połączyć siły i odbić Bena. A potem dołączyć również ciebie.

\- I myślałaś, ze tak po prostu padnę wam w ramiona?-kapitan kręci głowa. Stojący obok szturmowcy nie do końca wiedzą co robić.

\- Phasma, wiem ze jesteś w Najwyższym porządku, bo jest to dla ciebie słuszne. Ale powiedz mi, co jest bardziej moralne: wybijanie całej planety czy próba połączenia się?

\- Ale nie mam zamiaru przyłączać się do dzikusów!-krzyczy blondynka.-Wszyscy zwariowaliście?

\- Oni nie są dzikusami - wtrąca się Ben.- Wiele się zmieniło, od czasu gdy ich opuściłem.

Nagle przy pasie Phasmy zaczyna brzęczeć komunikator.

\- To Hux - mówi chłodno kobieta.-Będzie pytał o sytuację na dole. Jego oddział ma się tu niedługo pojawić.

\- Phasma, błagam - mam łzy w oczach, gdy kapitan podnosi komunikator do ust. Teraz powie o nas Huxowi. Powie o wszystkim. Jak mogliśmy by tak naiwni?

\- Wszystko pod kontrolą. Atakujemy wioskę, spotykamy się jedynie z niewielkim oporem części mieszkańców.

Szok wbija mnie w ziemię.

\- Myśleliście ze zostanę z tym idiotą?-uśmiecha się Phasma.-Dołączam do was.

\- Dziękuję.-uśmiecham się i przytulam kapitan.

\- Mamy dwadzieścia minut, potem Hux wyląduje - poważnieje blondynka.-Muszę jeszcze przekazać to swoim.

\- Jasne - odpowiadam.  
\- Szturmowcy!-krzyczy Phasma.-Jesteście pod moją kontrolą a ja jestem od teraz pod kontrolą...Pod czyja kontrolą jestem?-pyta mnie szybko.

\- Generał Organy - szepcę.

\- Pod kontrolą generał Organy! Jeśli nie będę mogła dalej pełnić obowiązków, zwierzchnictwo nad nami przejmie Rose!

Większość szturmowców podnosi w górę ręce, jednak część z nich stoi sztywno, jakby ta wiadomość była dla nich zła. Tymczasem z pustyni słychać wiwaty ukrytych wojowników. Ja również się śmieje i obejmuję Bena, który zaskoczony, odwzajemnia uścisk. Nie spodziewałam się, ze pójdzie tak łatwo. Teraz musimy się tylko przyczaić, zastrzelić Huxa i wygrać wszystko.

W przypływie emocjo odwracamy się do wszystkich. Widzę zadowoloną Rey i Luke'a.

\- Zaraz wszystko się skończy - mówię z uśmiechem.

 

\- Nie tak prędko - słyszę za sobą zimny głos.

Odwracam się z przerażeniem.

Ze statku wychodzi Hux otoczony kilkoma szturmowcami.

\- Schwytać ich - cedzi, a część szturmowców-ci, którzy nie cieszyli się z resztą błyskawicznie nas otacza. Dwóch żołnierzy przytrzymuje z tyłu moje ręce.

\- Ogłuszyć Rena.-dodaje generał i zanim zdążę cokolwiek zrobić, jeden ze szturmowców uderza Bena w głowę blasterem. Chłopak osuwa się na ziemię.

I wtedy wszystko mienia się w piekło. Zamaskowani strzelcy uderzają, a żołnierze padają jak muchy, jeden po drugim. Z góry zaczynają nacierać rankory, rozdrażnione przez swoich opiekunów. Szturmowcy Huxa walczą z naszymi szturmowcami wspieranymi przez wojowników ruchu oporu. Na szczęście, strzały dosięgają głównie wrogów. Juz mam nadzieję, ze wyswobodzimy się, gdy generał wydaje kolejne rozkazy

\- Szybko, zabierzcie ich do statku!-krzyczy Hux i strażnicy zabierają naszą trójkę do środka i zatrzaskują drzwi, nim nasi sojusznicy zdąża zareagować.

\- Dlaczego...-zaczynam, jednak trzymający mnie szturmowiec ucisza mnie.

\- Nie otrzymałaś pozwolenia na odzywanie się - mówi.

Szybko przechodzimy przez cały statek i opuszczamy go przez wyjście awaryjne. Szturmowcy i generał zdają się doskonale wiedzieć co robią. Ale jakim cudem mieliby zaplanować taką akcję?

Brniemy przez piasek, oddalając się od statku i trwającej pod nim walki. Na początku idzie Hux z dwoma szturmowcami, potem obezwładniona Phasma, za nią idę ja, a całkiem z tylu dwóch szturmowców wlecze powoli dochodzącego do siebie Bena.

W końcu odgłosy walki cichą, a jeden ze szturmowców lekko szturcha Huxa.

\- Generale, tutaj ma wylądować statek.

\- Dobra - rudzielec uśmiecha się jadowicie gdy strażnicy ustawiają nas w szeregu.-Puśćcie ich.

Szturmowcy zostawiają w puszczają moje ręce, ale cały czas trzymają broń przy moich plecach.

\- Jakim cudem znalazłeś się na moim statku?-dyszy Phasma

\- Myśleliście że jestem idiotą?-prycha Hux.-Już gdy Kylo się z nami kontaktował, wiedziałem że coś śmierdzi. Był skuty przez cały czas? Gdzie jadł i spał? I jakim cudem niczego o niego nie wykryto? Umiem łączyć fakty. Wiedziałem, że przeszedł do Ruchu Oporu, więc wszystko sobie zaplanowałem. Podałem mu dokładne informacje, tak żeby uśpić jego czujność.

\- Jesteś potworem - cedzi Ben przez zaciśnięte zęby. Po chwili jeszcze raz dostaję kolbą w głowę i znów opada.

\- Tak samo jak ty, mój przyjacielu - odpowiada generał i dalej ciągnie swoją historię.- I tak, dzisiejszego dnia szybko ukryłem się z moimi najlepszymi szturmowcami na statku Phasmy. A mój statek czeka na górze. Kiedy już was wyeliminuję, polecę na planetę Snoke'a i zbiorę siły by zniszczyć resztę. Niestety, dzisiaj nie uda mi się tego wykonać. Straciłem prawie wszystkich szturmowcow.

\- Jak widać, nie potrafisz ich skutecznie utrzymać - prycham.

\- Skończ już gadać. Mam dla was jeszcze kilka słów, zanim zginiecie.-Hux podchodzi powoli do Phasmy.

\- Phasma...moja niezastąpiona podwładna. Zawsze tak ślepo wykonywałaś moje rozkazy, ale niestety dzisiaj nas zawiodłaś.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jaka jestem z siebie dumna - mówi majestatycznie kapitan. Ma podniesioną głowę i patrzy prosto w oczy swojemu oprawcy.

\- Zastrzelcie ją, zanim się rozkręci - rzuca leniwie generał.

\- Nie!-wrzeszczę.

Tylko nie Phasma. to była moja pierwsza przyjaciółka z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Nawet nie spędziłyśmy ze sobą dużo czasu, ale zdążyłyśmy się tak bardzo polubić.

Zamykam oczy i otwieram je dopiero, gdy słyszę wystrzał.

Moja przyjaciółka osuwa się na ziemię. Trzyma się za brzuch. Na jej idealnie błyszczących rękawiczkach pojawia się krew.

\- I tak przegrasz - dyszy.-Zapłacisz za wszystko.

\- Nie mogliście strzelić dokładniej?-jęczy rudzielec. Teraz jeszcze będzie gadać.

Phasma spluwa krwią pod nogi generała, a potem patrzy na mnie. Jej oczy zaczynają już gasnąć.

\- Rose...szturmowcy są twoi - mówi cicho.

\- Dziękuję - z moich oczu zaczynają lecieć łzy.

\- Ale to słodkie - śmieje się Hux.- Właśnie, Rose...widzę, ze twoja buźka nieźle ucierpiała. Już nie jesteś taka śliczna jak wcześniej. Co ci się stało?-w jego głosie słychać troskę.

\- Rankor rozdrapał mi twarz. Ale uwierz, wolałabym zostać tak podrapana jeszcze sto razy, niż spędzić z tobą godzinę.

\- Na serio, wyglądasz gorzej niż wcześniej. Dobrze, że zdążyłem cie wcześniej zaliczyć, zanim...-nie udaje mu się dokończyć, bo zaczyna się krztusić. Cały sinieje na twarzy i chwyta się za gardło. Szybko spoglądam na Bena. W jego oczach jest ogień. To on dusi generała.

\- To już koniec - cedzi czarnowłosy.-Tak wszystko się skończy. Tak kończy każdy dupek. Można jeszcze zmienić drogę, tak jak ja. Ale widzę, ze dla niektórych nie ma drugiej szansy.

Hux coraz bardziej sinieje, jednak w tej scenie coś mi nie pasuje. Dlaczego szturmowcy nic nie robią?

\- Tak, to koniec - ledwo wykrztusza Hux.-Ale dla ciebie.

\- Ben, uważaj!-wrzeszczę, bo zauważam broń w rękach generała-ostry i długi nóż.

Nim ktokolwiek zdąży zareagować, Hux wbija go w brzuch Bena.

Chłopak otwiera usta i puszcza generała, który zadaje jeszcze jeden cios. Przez cały czas strażnicy trzymają moje ręce. Nawet nie mogę nic zrobić, tylko przypatrywać się wszystkiemu. Hux uderza w furii jeszcze kilka razy, a Ren osuwa się na piasek.

Tymczasem kilka metrów od nas ląduje statek. Wiem, ze teraz kolej na mnie.

\- Zostawię cię tu - mówi generał.-Żebyś cierpiała jeszcze bardziej, patrząc na ich śmierć.

\- Nienawidzę cię.-wykrztuszam przez łzy. Szturmowcy puszczają mnie, a ja upadam na kolana.

\- Mogłaś wtedy ze mną zostać. Miałabyś wszystko - Hux wydaje się być smutny.- Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko. Byłabyś moją białą księżniczką. Ale ty wolałaś uciec do tych dzikusów. I teraz musisz cierpieć. A ja w końcu przejrzałem na oczy. Jak ja mogłem cokolwiek w tobie widzieć? - generał śmieje się pod nosem.- Żegnaj, Rose - dodaje i odwraca się w stronę statku. Potem spogląda na mnie jeszcze raz, jakby chciał mnie zaprosić do środka, jego oczy lśnią, ale potem otrząsa się i szybko wchodzi do wnętrza.

Po chwili zostaję sama z konającymi przyjaciółmi.

 

Nie mogę tego tak zostawić. Zrobię wszystko, żeby uratować Bena. Podchodzę szybko do chłopaka. Jego ubranie przesiąknęło krwią, a piasek dokoła również zaczyna łapać czerwony kolor.

\- Ben, nie opuszczaj mnie.-szepcę. W głowie huczą mi słowa Lei "w każdej chwili możecie siebie stracić"

Kylo nie odpowiada. Jest nieprzytomny. A ja muszę mu pomóc.

Trzyma mnie tylko adrenalina. Szybko łapię go za ubranie i zaczynam ciągnąć po piasku. Muszę zostawić za sobą konającą Phasmę.

\- Przepraszam - szepcę, opuszczając przyjaciółkę.

Ben jest ciężki, ale jakimś cudem odnajduję w sobie siłę, żeby ciągnąć go pod górę i biec. Nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa, boli mnie głowa, a moja gardło pali pragnienie. Po przejściu kilkuset metrów zatrzymuję się i wstrząsają mną okropne torsje. Wypluwam wszystko, co zdążyłam rano zjeść i wypić. Po chwili zmuszam się do dalszej drogi. Wiem, ze jestem już niedaleko, jednak za każdym wzniesieniem jest kolejne.

Muszę dotrzeć do jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Wtedy pozwolę sobie na odpoczynek. Uparcie ciągnę za sobą Bena,chociaż pewnie zdążyłam już zadrapać jego plecy. Zaraz wypluję z siebie płuca, jednak nie przystaję już ani razu. Widzę mroczki przed oczami,czuję się prawie tak samo, jak wtedy gdy potwór rozdrapał pól mojej twarzy.

Dlatego cieszę się nawet wtedy gdy widzę dziewczynę, której szczerze nie znoszę.

\- Rey!-krzyczę słabo. Dziewczyna stoi na szczycie pagórka i wygląda, jakby czegoś szukała. -Rey!-krzyczę jeszcze raz, teraz trochę głośniej. Na szczęście dziewczyna zauważa mnie. Otwiera szeroko oczy i zbiega w dół.

\- Rey, proszę,pomóż mi - szlocham.-Ben...on został pchnięty. Wiem, ze nas nienawidzisz, ale proszę cię, pomóż mi.

\- Po to mnie wysłali.-mówi dziewczyna patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Nie wygląda to dobrze - spogląda na ranę Bena. Cały przód jego ubrania jest okropnie ciemny.

\- Zabierzmy go. Wyleczą go. Tylko musimy zdążyć - mówię zapalczywie.

\- Teraz pójdzie nam szybciej - odpowiada dziewczyna. - Użyję Mocy.

\- Jasne - mówię i patrzę jak Rey unosi w powietrzu chłopaka.- Daleko do bazy?

\- Tylko zejdziemy z tej górki - odpowiada dziewczyna.-Pospieszmy się.

W dwójkę idzie nam zdecydowanie szybciej. Rzeczywiście, gdy tylko wchodzimy na szczyt, widzę nasze statki.

\- Wydaje mi się, ze szpital jest w tym - mruczy dziewczyna i kiereje się do większego z nich.

Tłum rozchodzi się, gdy biegniemy do szpitala. Gdy lekarze dostrzegają Bena, wytrzeszczają oczy.

\- Zoperujemy go w tej chwili - mówi jeden z nich.- Proszę go puścić - rozkazuje mi. Cały czas kurczowo trzymam rękę chłopaka i nie chce się z nim rozstawać. Jednak mężczyzna jest nieugięty.

\- Dziewczyno, poinformujemy cię potem.Nasze droidy spróbują go poskładać. Po chwil Ben znika w sali.

\- Był tam ktoś jeszcze?-pyta mnie Rey.

\- Phasma. Dostała z broni w brzuch.-do moich oczu znów napływają łzy. Zostawiłam ją samą na pustyni. Wiem, ze nie ma dla niej żadnego ratunku.- Nie żyje - dodaję.

\- Przykro mi - cedzi dziewczyna.

\- Co się tutaj działo?-pytam.

\- Gdy was zabrali, szturmowcy zaczęli walczyć jeszcze zacieklej, ale ostatecznie wszystkich pokonaliśmy. Zginęło kilku naszych. Finn ma uszkodzoną rękę, tak samo jak Poe. Ale zyskaliśmy dzisiaj wielu ludzi-zgodnie z planem. Kiedy pojawiły się rankory, część poddała się i przeszła na naszą stronę. Teraz trzeba po wszystkim posprzątać i wrócić do siebie. Podsumowując, wygraliśmy po raz kolejny. Szkoda tylko, ze ta Phasma zginęła. Teraz nikt nie ma kontroli nad szturmowcami.

\- Ja mam - mówię.-Kapitan mi ją przekazała.

\- To świetnie - uśmiecha się dziewczyna.-Chcesz tu czekać aż skończą go operować?

\- Oczywiście - odpowiadam.

Niestety, nie udaje mi się doczekać końca, bo zajmują się nim strasznie długo. Nadchodzi noc, gdy przychodzi po mnie Leia.

\- Kochana, zaraz wylatujemy do domu. Ben jest w dobrych rękach, a ty i tak wiele przeżyłaś.

\- A co z nim?-wskazuje na drzwi

\- Muszą przetoczyć mu krew i powkładać trochę żelastwa. Ale powinien z tego wyjść.

\- To dobrze - szepcę.

General przytula mnie krzepiąco.

\- To prawda, że przebiegłaś z nim prawie kilometr, ciągnąc go za sobą?

\- Tak - mówię cicho.-Trzymała mnie adrenalina.

\- Nie adrenalina - uśmiecha się kobieta. - To musiała być prawdziwa miłość.

Chcę powiedzieć, ze raczej adrenalina, ale nie będę psuć magicznej chwili.

\- Ostatnio miedzy nami było źle - opuszczam głowę.

\- Wiem. Zauważyłam to - odpowiada Leia ze zrozumieniem.- Ale teraz już chodź. Polecisz moim statkiem transportowym. A jutro zaśniesz już w swoim łóżku.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiecham się blado i wstaję.

Pozwalam się zaprowadzić do statku transportowego.

Gdy tylko siadam w jednym z foteli, zwycięża zmęczenie. Zamykam oczy, odprężam się i po chwili już śpię, nawet nie myśląc o wszystkich okropnościach, które się dzisiaj wydarzyły.

 

Tylko Hux.

Znowu mi się śni i tym razem jest bardzo smutny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teraz nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem Rylo Ken nie odparł ataku rudzielca. xD


	21. Chapter 21

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love  
Darling only you are the life among the dead*

 

\- Rose, obudź się. Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Powoli otwieram zaropiałe powieki. Widzę nad sobą rozmytą postać. Strasznie boli mnie głowa i jest mi niedobrze. Po chwili zaczynam widzieć wyraźnie.

Siedzę w fotelu na statku transportowym, a oprócz mnie i budzącej mnie Lei nie ma nikogo.

\- Już - mruczę i rozglądam się.- Gdzie są wszyscy?

\- Przed chwilą opuścili statek i tylko ty zostałaś - uśmiecha się kobieta.-Jak ci się spało?

\- Wyjątkowo dobrze, patrząc na to co się stało - odpowiadam.-Co z Benem?-pytam.

\- Musisz sama zobaczyć - ku mojemu przerażeniu na twarzy generał pojawia się smutek.- Lepiej już chodźmy. Zaprowadzę cię do medycznej części.

\- Jasne - mówię cicho i daje się wyprowadzić ze statku.

Po drodze mijamy wielu członków Ruchu Oporu. Wszyscy są dziwnie poruszeni.

\- O co im wszystkim chodzi?-pytam

\- Po ataku trzeba wszystko uporządkować, obliczyć straty...Mnóstwo roboty - kręci głową Leia.

Wnioskuję, ze ona również ma pełno pracy, jednak przyszła mnie obudzić i zaprowadzić do Bena.

 

Wchodzimy do budynku i kierujemy się w stronę szpitala, w którym byłam tylko raz-gdy wyciągano mi szwy z twarzy. Jest tu inaczej niż w reszcie bazy. Panuje tu klimat podobny do bazy Starkiller. Wszystko jest czyste, szklane i chłodne.

Kluczymy przez korytarze, mijając medyków i ich droidy, aż w końcu zatrzymujemy się pod białymi drzwiami.

\- Tutaj leży Ben - informuje mnie Leia.- Najlepiej porozmawiaj o tym z lekarzem.

Niepewnie naciskam klamkę. Boję się tego, co ujrzę. Otwieram drzwi i wchodzę do środka.

W sali stoi tylko jedno łózko, na którym leży nieprzytomny Ren. Jeden rzut oka na jego twarz uświadamia mi, ze jest z nim bardzo źle.

Jest chorobliwie blady i ma spierzchnięte wargi. Jest cały spocony, a jego zadbane, ciemne włosy są posklejane w strąki. Jedna ręka nie jest zakryta, więc dostrzegam igłę wbitą w jego wystającą żyłę. Podążam wzrokiem za rurką i widzę, ze jest podłączona do worka z krwią.

Kolejny zły widok.

W moich oczach pojawiają się łzy. Tak żałuję, ze przez ostatni czas nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie. Chowam twarz w dłoniach. Chcę podejść do chłopaka, chwycić go za rękę i obudzić. Ale wiem, ze to niemożliwe. Mogłabym mu tylko zaszkodzić.

Nagle uderza mnie obraz Phasmy osuwającej się na ziemię i krwi na piasku. Zostawiłam ją. Pozwoliłam jej umrzeć. Mimo, ze rozsądek mówi mi, że mogłam uratować jedną osobę lub nikogo, czuję okropne wyrzuty sumienia. Tak jakbym to ja strzeliła jej w brzuch.

Ale dlaczego Hux był smutny kiedy opuszczał nas na pustyni? Przecież wygrał z nami. Pewnie liczył na to, ze ja też umrę, tylko zajmie mi to dłużej. Ciekawe, kiedy dowie się ze nie przeżyła tylko jedna osoba.

"Nie wiadomo czy tylko jedna"-mówi cichutko głos w mojej głowie.

Gdy już chcę podejść do Bena, ktoś wchodzi do środka. Obracam się w stronę drzwi. Do sali wszedł niski lekarz. Jest siwy i ma poważną, chudą twarz bez cienia zarostu. Patrzy na mnie mądrymi oczami i zabiera głos.

\- Panno Rose - jego głos jest niski i głęboki.- Miałem poinformować pannę o stanie zdrowie tego pacjenta.

\- Tak, jestem bardzo ciekawa - mówię cicho i czuję suchość w ustach.

\- Niech pani usiądzie - mówi lekarz i pokazuje mi dwa krzesełka stojące przy łóżku.

Szybko sadowię się na jednym z nich.

\- Mogę być całkowicie szczery?-pyta uważnie.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiadam zestresowana

\- No dobrze. Pani partner...został pchnięty dwanaście razy i utracił bardzo dużo krwi, jednak z tym sobie poradziliśmy.

\- To doskonale - uśmiecham się.

\- Ale to nie koniec.-mężczyzna patrzy na mnie poważnie.-Została uszkodzona część narządów i nasze droidy musiały trochę go...podrasować. Szczerze mówiąc, z wierzchu jego brzuch wygląda jak zwykła miazga. Wszystko było poszarpane. Na szczęście, nie doszło do uszkodzenia kręgosłupa. W takim przypadku musielibyśmy się bardzo postarać.

\- Ale wyliże się z tego?-pytam drżącym głosem

\- Tak, ale jeszcze nie przeszliśmy do sedna sprawy. Nóż był posmarowany trującą substancją, która powoduje paraliż ciała. Jednak, dzięki naszej szybkiej interwencji i ogromnej ilości midichlorianów w krwi Benjamina udało nam się powstrzymać działanie trucizny. Ale może mieć niedowład lewej ręki. Na szczęście z tym tez możemy sobie poradzić, jednak jeśli wspomagacze, które wszczepiliśmy do jego ręki zawiodą, rozważymy amputację i zastąpienie ręki jej metalową wersją. Niech się pani nie martwi, mieliśmy już wiele przypadków odciętych kończyn.

Teraz już wiem, czemu miałam usiąść. Wiadomość wbija mnie w ziemie. Gdybym, stała, pewnie osunęłabym się na podłogę.

\- Kiedy się obudzi?-dukam

\- Utrzymamy go w tym stanie przez około tydzień. A potem...zobaczy się. Bardzo mi przykro, zrobiliśmy co mogliśmy.

\- Jasne - mówię z goryczą.-Można go dotknąć?

\- Oczywiście, tylko proszę unikać brzucha. Najlepiej ograniczyć się do głowy, chociaż...przeżył niewielkie wstrząśnienie mózgu, więc z tym też lepiej uważać. I prawa ręka. Reszta ciała jest zbyt uszkodzona.

\- Oczywiście - mruczę.

\- Dam pannie kilka minut, za chwilę będziemy wykonywać na nim jeszcze jeden, mały zabieg.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiecham się blado.

Gdy lekarz wychodzi, przysuwam krzesło bliżej łóżka Bena.

\- Przepraszam - szepcę, chociaż wiem, że chłopak mnie nie słyszy.-Przepraszam, ze tak cię odsunęłam, gdy zajrzałeś do mojej głowy. Mogłam się tak nie obrażać. Przepraszam, ze nie zareagowałam dostatecznie szybko gdy Hux wyjął nóż. Przepraszam, ze wpakowałam ciebie w to wszystko - po moich policzkach zaczynają lecieć łzy. Ściskam prawą dłoń Bena, która na szczęście jest taka jaką ją zapamiętałam-ciepła i blada, z długimi, chudymi palcami.

\- Niedługo cię odwiedzę - mówię, gdy wiem, ze kończy się mój czas.- Do zobaczenia - szepcę i delikatnie całuję śpiącego chłopaka, po czym kieruję się do wyjścia. W drzwiach mijam się z lekarzem.

\- O, właśnie miałem panią wyganiać - uśmiecha się mężczyzna.

\- Akurat wychodziłam - mówię cierpko i odchodzę.

 

Zaczynam już połapywać się w bazie i bez problemów trafiam do głównego pomieszczenia. Właśnie odbywa się zebranie. Śmiało podchodzę do podwładnych Lei, którzy widocznie omawiają jakieś plany.

\- Na jaki temat toczy się dyskusja?-pytam. Część mężczyzn odwraca się w moją stronę.

\- Omawiamy straty i zyski bitwy - mówi w końcu jeden z nich.

\- I jak to się przedstawia?

\- Straciliśmy stu sześćdziesięciu ludzi rannych jest około trzystu, jednak są to głownie niewielkie obrażenia. W najgorszym stanie jest Benjamin Solo, reszta ran to głównie złamania i draśnięcia.

\- A co ze szturmowcami?

\- Zyskaliśmy pięciuset szturmowców, obecnie staramy się jakoś ich rozmieścić.

\- Aż tylu?-dziwię się.-A ci co zginęli?

\- Nie wliczyliśmy ich.

\- A co z rankorami?

\- Niestety, wszystkie padły.

\- Wielka szkoda - mruczę i bezwiednie dotykam swojej blizny. Nienawidzę tych potworów z całego serca.

\- Ogólnie, to opłaciło nam się. Z tego co wiemy, Najwyższy Porządek ma teraz tylko garstkę szturmowców i swoich zastępców. Ich statek powoli zaczyna tonąć.

\- To wspaniale - uśmiecham się.- Szkoda, ze Phasma zginęła.

\- Zostanie pośmiertnie odznaczona - widzę, ze mężczyźni zaczynają być poirytowani moją obecnością.

\- Jakie teraz mam plany?-pytam uprzejmie.

\- Będziemy szukać planety głównodowodzącego Snoke'a. Gdy już go wyeliminujemy, Najwyższy porządek całkowicie upadnie. Ale zanim to zrobimy, Rey będzie musiała ukończyć trening, a to może zająć trochę czasu.

\- Możesz już nam pozwolić omawiać plany?-mówi oschle jeden z mężczyzn

\- Oczywiście, już sobie idę - wzruszam ramionami i idę do siebie.

 

Dziwnie przemierza mi się korytarze bez Bena. W pokoju jest tak nieprzyjemnie pusto. Znów czuję się tak, jak wtedy gdy dochodziłam do siebie po rozcięciu twarzy. Jestem tak okropnie samotna, a każda próba zaczęcia rozmowy skończyła się dotąd fiaskiem. Pozostaje mi tępe wpatrywanie się w ścianę i rozmyślanie. Cały czas nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, ze zostawiłam Phasmę.  
W dodatku uświadamiam sobie, ze nienawidzę Huxa jeszcze bardziej niz wcześniej. A nie wiedziałam, że tak się da.

Nadchodzi wieczór, gdy ciszę przerywa mi głośne pukanie do drzwi. Marszczę brwi i podchodzę do drzwi. Kto może odwiedzić mnie o tej porze?

Za drzwiami stoi Poe. W jego oczach widzę niepokojący błysk.

\- O co chodzi?-pytam.

\- Stwierdziłem, ze musimy się rozerwać - uśmiecha się pilot.-Wpuść mnie, to wszystko ci wytłumaczę.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't know where the lights are taking us  
But something in the night is dangerous  
And nothing's holding back the two of us  
Baby this is getting serious

 

Patrzę ze zdziwieniem na niepokojąco rozochoconego pilota.

\- No dobra, wejdź - mowie bez przekonania- O co chodzi?

\- Strasznie mi się nudzi - uśmiecha się Poe.- Finn jest w szpitalu, Rey musi zająć się jakimiś arcyważnymi sprawami, a BB8 jej pomaga. A ja jestem skazany na siebie. I jak widzę, ty też.

\- Niestety - wzdycham.-A ty też nie byłeś ranny?

\- Byłem - pilot wywraca oczami.-Jeśli to można nazwać raną. Zostałem tylko trochę draśnięty. Zszyli mnie i wypuścili, ale i tak mam wolne na dwa dni.

\- A co z Finnem?

\- Z nim trochę gorzej. Złamał rękę i musieli ją trochę poskładać. No i teraz mnie rozumiesz. Zostałaś mi tylko ty.

\- Wielkie dzięki - mówię z przekąsem.

\- To nie miało tak zabrzmieć - odpowiada szybko chłopak.-Jesteś taka fajna jak oni. W sumie chyba wolę ciebie od Rey.

\- Masz szczęście - uśmiecham się.

\- A co z Benjaminkiem?

\- Kiepsko - wzdycham.-Musieli mu trochę pogrzebać we flakach. A jego brzuch od zewnątrz podobno wygląda jak zwykła miazga. No i jeszcze ten dupek posmarował nóż paraliżującą substancją.

\- Jaką paraliżującą substancją? - na twarzy pilota pojawia się wyraz głębokiego szoku.- Co z nim teraz będzie?

\- Udało im się go uratować - do moich oczu zaczynają napływać łzy.- Ale prawdopodobnie będzie miał niedowład lewej ręki.

\- To niedobrze - mruczy Poe.- Nie płacz. Wiem, że to trudne, ale wpadłem na świetny pomysł.

\- Jaki?-pytam.

\- Polecimy do prawdopodobnie najlepszej speluny w galaktyce - szczerzy zęby pilot.-Chodź, będzie fajnie - chwyta mnie za ramię i wyciąga z pokoju.

\- Jakiej speluny?-pytam.-I mamy zezwolenie?

\- Nie mamy - odpowiada Poe z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku.-Ale będzie jeszcze większa frajda.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wyjdziemy z tego żywi - mruczę, ale daję się wyprowadzić z budynku.

 

\- Którym tu polecieć?-zastanawia się pilot, patrząc na zgromadzone statki.

\- Ja się nie znam, więc ci nie pomogę.

\- Polecimy moim ukochanym A-wingiem. Wskakuj - Poe pokazuje mi myśliwiec.

\- A jak nas przyłapią?-pytam cicho, wchodząc do statku.

\- Nie przyłapią. Ale i tak wszystko się wyda jak wrócimy - uśmiecha się pilot.

\- I co wtedy?-irytuje mnie mój nerwowy szept. Jestem strasznie spięta. Może dobrze mi zrobi rozluźnienie.

\- Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy załamani po ciężkim zranieniu naszych drugich połówek. Jak im to wciśniemy, najlepiej ze łzami w oczach, to pewnie tylko wzruszą ramionami. Ewentualnie będziemy musieli coś zrobić.

\- No dobra - mówię z uśmiechem, gdy Poe uruchamia maszynę.-To nie tak źle.

\- Najgorzej by było, jakby przyłapali nas teraz - mruczy pilot.-Cholera.

Odgłos silnika musiał obudzić kilku członków Ruchu Oporu, którzy teraz wychodzą na lądowisko.

\- Startuj!-wrzeszczę.

\- Już i tak nas nie powstrzymają - śmieje się pilot, jednak podrywa myśliwiec.

\- Szybciej!-poganiam przyjaciela.

\- Nie bój się -uspokaja mnie Poe, ale ja również widzę, że ziemia jest coraz dalej. Gdy opuszczamy planetę, zaczynam się histerycznie śmiać.

\- Poe, to było genialne!

\- Masz do czynienia z najlepszym pilotem w galaktyce.

\- Już się tak nie chwal - mówię z przekorą.-A ja jestem najlepsza w...

\- W czym?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- A ja wie - -uśmiecha się pilot.-potrafisz wszystkich omamić.

\- Jak to?-dziwię się

\- Dziewczyno, przekonałaś mnie i Finna, żebyśmy was nie zabili i generał Leię, żeby wysłała cię po Rylo Kena. Potem jakimś cudem sprawiłaś, ze nasz księżniczka nas nie udusiła, a w międzyczasie wymyśliłaś jeszcze tą historyjkę dla Huxa. A potem jeszcze te rankory-dopóki nie zaczęłaś machać łapami jak szalona, to wszystkie ciebie słuchały. Znałem tylko jedną osobę która tak potrafiła. Mojego ojca. Zabawne. 

\- Może coś w tym jest - uśmiecham się. Nigdy tak o tym nie myślałam.- Daleko jest ta planeta?-pytam.

\- Nie, niedługo będziemy - uśmiecha się Poe.

 

***

 

Faktycznie, jesteśmy w najlepszej spelunie w galaktyce. Wszędzie kręcą się istoty, o których istnieniu nawet nie wiedziałam. Sam barman jest ogromną, szarawą istotą. Najbardziej chyba przeraża mnie to, ze wszystkie obecne tu istoty są takie jak my-myślą, mówią, łączą się w pary. Nie różnimy się prawie niczym.

Sufit jest tu strasznie nisko, prawie tak jak w głównym pomieszczeniu naszej bazy. Jesteśmy pod ziemią, więc jest chłodno. Nasz myśliwiec został postawiony blisko wejścia. Mamy nadzieję, ze nikt nam go nie zwinie.

W rogu dziwny zespól gra skoczną melodię, a część istot tańczy w specjalnie wydzielonej do tego części. Zdecydowana większość klientów siedzi i sączy coś. Część z nich się tłucze, a kilku z nich rozprawia o czymś z ogromnym barmanem. Patrzę na wszystko z lekkim przerażeniem i ogromnym zaciekawieniem. Kilka istot uważnie przypatruje się mnie. Skupiają się na moich białych włosach i długiej bliźnie. Nie wiem, czy mam się bać, czy może być przyjazna i w końcu decyduję się na lekki uśmiech w stronę obserwatorów. Pewnie wyglądam tak, jakbym miała zaraz wyciągnąć broń i powybijać całe towarzystwo.

\- Tutaj jest najlepszy stolik - pilot prowadzi mnie do miejsca w rogu. Powoli siadam na ławce i zaczynam stukać palcami w blat stołu.

\- To co teraz?-pytam.

\- Pójdę zamówić dla nas specjał tego baru. Świetnie uderza do głowy.

\- Jak my wrócimy do domu?-w moim glosie słychać nutę przerażenia.

\- O tym jeszcze nie myślałem - uśmiecha się łobuzersko Poe i podchodzi do baru.

Wzdycham i powoli przypatruję się wszystkim klientom. Jeden z nich, podobny do robaka-jest fioletowy i ma wielkie oczy, nieśmiało podchodzi do mnie.

\- Jest pani łowcą nagród?-pyta przerażony.

\- Ja?-śmieję się.-Skądże.

\- To szkoda - istota jest widocznie zmieszana.-Ale jakby była pani zainteresowana, to tamten typek mnie wkurza - wskazuje na osobnika płci męskiej (chyba) śmiejącego się z innymi. Jest już chyba porządnie napruty.

\- Nie interesują mnie takie zlecenia - odpowiadam wymijająco.

\- Zapłacę - stworzenie wyciąga sakiewkę.

\- Nie interesują mnie takie zlecenia, mówiłam to już - ucinam, odprawiając w ten sposób natręta.

Po chwili podchodzi do mnie Poe. W dłoniach trzyma dwa kufle.

\- Trzymaj - siada i podaje mi jeden z nich.

\- Co to jest?-pytam, przypatrując się uważnie zawartości. Jest czarna i przejrzysta.

\- Tutejszy specjał. Uważaj, na początku smakuje paskudnie.

\- Zaryzykuję - mruczę i upijam łyk.

Napój jest okropnie gorzki. Pali moje gardło,ale po chwili zostawia przyjemne ciepło. mimo tego zaczynam się krztusić.

\- Obrzydlistwo - syczę. Kilka osób odwraca głowę w moją stronę. Poe pokazuje im mój kufel, a wtedy istoty kiwają głowami ze zrozumieniem i wracają do swoich spraw.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się - pilot klepie mnie po ramieniu.-Twój pierwszy raz?

\- Wyobrażasz sobie nawalonych szturmowców? - prycham.-Pewnie by nas zabili.

\- Faktycznie - mruczy mój przyjaciel.-Zagramy w grę?

\- Jaką grę?-pytam podejrzliwie.

\- Będziemy zadawać sobie pytania, ale my też będziemy na nie potem odpowiadać.

\- No dobra. Brzmi ciekawie - uśmiecham się do pilota.

\- To ja zaczynam: najdziwniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłaś.

\- Najdziwniejsza?-przeczesuję moje wspomnienia, próbując znaleźć coś dziwnego. W końcu znajduję. Jest tak niemożliwa, ze aż krztuszę się kolejnym łykiem napoju.

\- Widzę ze sobie przypomniałaś - uśmiecha się Poe.-Wal śmiało.

\- To było dziesięć lat temu - wykrztuszam.-Więc nawet nie miałam dwudziestki. Pojawił się u nas Kylo Ren i oczywiście wszystkie byłyśmy nim zafascynowane. Wstyd przyznać, ale podkochiwałyśmy się nawet w Huxie - jęczę i chowam twarz w dłoniach.

\- I co dalej?-pyta zaciekawiony chłopak.

\- Pewnego dnia nam odwaliło. I wymyśliłyśmy, ze zaczniemy trenować całowanie - zaczynam się śmiać.-Tylko jedna z nas, Irene, nie brała w tym udziału. I oczywiście, do środka wszedł kto? Hux.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Wszystkie dziewczyny w tym oddziale były takie ładne jak ty?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, ja zawsze byłam tam najbrzydsza - mówię zgodnie z prawdą.- Ale to nie koniec historii. Hux spytał co odwalamy, a ta Irene powiedziała mu całą prawdę. Nie chciałbyś widzieć jego miny. Zaczął się na nas wydzierać. I potem wszystkie stanęłyśmy do raportu. Miałyśmy przerąbane przez następny rok. Ale najciekawsze jest to, ze po tym epizodzie wszystkie zaczęłyśmy się brzydzić generała. Tylko jedna z nas się nim zachwycała, ale była przez nas tępiona - kończę swoją opowieść.

Mimo, że wypiłam tylko kilka łyków "specjału" zaczynam czuć, jak uderza mi do głowy.

\- No to teraz ja odpowiadam na to pytanie - mówi Poe z uśmiechem.- Kiedy miałem może osiem lat, zmarła moja mama i zamieszkałem w kwaterze Ruchu Oporu. Jak już tam żyłem jakieś dwa lata, pojawił się tam jeden dzieciak. To znaczy, był tam już wcześniej, ale dopiero wtedy był wystarczająco duży. Miał kilka lat, seplenił i wszędzie było go pełno. A jak jeszcze trochę podrósł, to zaczął się do mnie strasznie kleić. Łaził za mną wszędzie. Zadawał mi mnóstwo pytań. I z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej miałem ochotę go zabić. Aż w końcu nie wytrzymałem. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ugryzłem go -pilot przerywa swoją opowieść, bo zaczyna się histerycznie śmiać. Ja sama zwijam się ze śmiechu już od jakiegoś czasu-wyobraziłam sobie mojego przyjaciela jako dziecko.- Ale to nie jest jeszcze najlepsze. Bo ten dzieciak zaczął strasznie ryczeć. Ugryzłem go tak mocno, ze chyba została mu do teraz blizna. Znasz może kogoś z dziwną blizną na ramieniu?

\- Poczekaj. Muszę pomyśleć - kto ma dziwna bliznę? Gdy uświadamiam sobie, o kim mówił cały czas Poe, wypluwam część trunku na ziemię.

\- Ugryzłeś małego Bena?-wykrztuszam.

\- Owszem. Po chwili przylecieli jego rodzice. Han Solo prawie mnie zabił, ale Leia go uspokoiła. Ale od tego czasu miałem już spokój. A po kilku latach dzieciak poleciał na szkolenie i jakoś o nim zapomniałem.

\- Już wtedy miał takie włosy?-pytam.

\- Owszem. Były jeszcze dłuższe niż teraz. Wyglądał jak mała dziewczynka. Bardzo brzydka dziewczynka. Dziwne, ze o tym zapomniałem. Dopiero niedawno uświadomiłem sobie, ze znałem Bena wcześniej. A ta opowieść przypomniała mi się, gdy zobaczyłem jego rękę.

Musimy zrobić sobie przerwę od opowieści, bo nie potrafimy powiedzieć niczego sensownego. Od śmiechu zaczyna mnie już boleć brzuch i coraz bardziej szumi mi w głowie. Po chwili uspokajam się.

\- Teraz moje pytanie. Teraz trochę spokojniej. Dlaczego akurat Finn?

\- Wiesz, ze to trudne pytanie - obrusza się Poe.- No dobra. Po pierwsze, pomógł mi uciec. No ale potem się rozstaliśmy i jakoś przyłapałem się na tym, ze ciągle o nim myślę. Był taki dobry i miły, mimo, ze praktycznie go nie znałem. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się ucieszyłem, gdy zobaczyłem go w naszej bazie. Potem był w śpiączce i strasznie się o niego martwiłem. A gdy się obudził, okazało się, że też cały czas o mnie myślał. No i trochę pomogła nam Rey.

\- Wzruszające - uśmiecham się z przekorą i upijam kolejny łyk trunku. Teraz ma całkiem przyjemny smak.

\- Teraz ty. Dlaczego akurat Rylo Ken?

\- Zaczęło się od tego, że zawsze mnie fascynował - wzdycham.- A potem dostałam wartę pod jego pokojem. Był strasznie nieznośny i ciągle chciał ze mną gadać o byle czym, ale w końcu się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. okazało się, ze jest całkiem fajny. Bardzo się polubiliśmy. A potem prawie zginęłam no i sobie uświadomiliśmy oboje, ze wpadliśmy po uszy.

\- Poczekaj, muszę otrzeć łzy - mówi sarkastycznie Poe.

\- Jesteś okropny - syczę.-Teraz twoje pytanie.

\- Moje pytanie brzmi: idziemy zatańczyć?

\- Jasne - uśmiecham się.-Tylko dopiję - szybko wychylam resztkę napoju.-Jestem gotowa.

\- To idziemy..-Poe ciągnie mnie w stornę tańczącego tłumu

 

Zespól zaczyna właśnie grać skoczną melodię, a tłum ożywia się. Zaczynam powoli kołysać się w rytm muzyki, ale Poe patrzy na mnie jak na wariatkę.

\- Nigdy nie tańczyłaś?-pyta, przekrzykując muzykę i tłum.

\- Kiedy miałam to robić?-odkrzykuję.

\- Rób to co ja. Musisz być wygamino....wygimno...wygna...-zaczyna bełkotać.

\- Sprawna - mówię za niego, jednak wypowiedzenia tego słowa sprawia mi kłopot.

\- Dobra teraz się skup - mówi pilot i wyciaga przed siebie rękę.-To jest taniec - dodaje i zaczyna podskakiwać i wymachiwać głową na wszystkie strony, wpadając na tańczących dookoła. Po chwili postanawiam do niego dołączyć.

Otaczają nas zbulwersowane głosy, jednak nie słucham ich. Coraz bardziej szumi mi w głowie i myślę tylko o tym, by skakać jak najwyżej.

\- A teraz - Poe staje i chwyta mnie za rękę.-Klasyka.

Członkowie zespołu chyba zostali poproszeni o spokojniejszy repertuar, bo muzyka staje się leniwa i powolna. Pilot zakręca mnie koło siebie.

\- Ej, Poe - wykrztuszam i opieram się na jego ramieniu.-Kocham cię jak braciszcz...brata.

Przyjaciel patrzy na mnie nalanym wzrokiem.

\- A ja cię chocham jak siostrzyszkę - wykrztusza i uśmiecha się szeroko.

Nagle czuję czyjeś ręce chwytające mnie w talii i odciągające od pilota. Odwracam się szybko, jednak zaczyna mi się przez to kręcić w głowie. Istota, która mnie odciąga to ten, którego wskazał mi wtedy fioletowy człowieczek.

\- Co ty robisz , chamie?-pytam wściekle.

\- Podobasz mi się, czarownico - odpowiada obleśna istota.

\- Ale ja nie chcę nigdzie iść - bełkoczę.-Poe!-wrzeszczę.

Pilot podchodzi do nas, zataczając się i bez żadnego słowa wyjaśnienia uderza mojego porywacza w twarz.

\- Zostaw ją w spokoju!-wrzeszczy.

W tym momencie wszyscy w barze zaczynają się trzaskać. Zataczając się, biegnę do jakiegoś bezpiecznego kata. Istota, która porwała mnie siedzi i okłada pilota i jest równocześnie podduszana przez fioletowego, a dookoła nich zbiera się mały tłum. Chyba nikt nie lubi mojego porywacza, bo coraz więcej istot podchodzi i zaczyna go okładać. Wszystko wydaje mi się strasznie zabawne, wiec zaczynam się głośno śmiać. Dopiero po chwili uświadamiam sobie, ze chyba powinnam uratować tyłek mojego przyjaciela.

\- Poszekaj Poe!-krzyczę i podbiegam do bijącego się tłumu.

Już chcę wyciągać pilota, ale kątem oka dostrzegam, ze zbliża się do nas ochrona. Nagle wszyscy przestają się bić i nieruchomieją.

\- Kto zaczął?-pyta jeden z ochroniarzy. Jest ogromny, ma ostre zęby i tubalny głos.

Wszyscy wskazują na nas.

 

\- Cholera - mruczy Poe, gdy chwytają nas za ubrania i wywalają ze środka.

\- Dameron, widzimy cię tutaj ostatni raz. Już tyle razy namieszałeś, ze przestaliśmy liczyć.

\- Tylko dzieśięś razy - bełkocze pilot.

\- A co ze mną?-pytam rozpaczliwie, przytrzymując ochroniarza..-Dlaszego mam juz przy pierwszym razie odchodziś?

\- Ty możesz nas odwiedzać kiedy chcesz, wiedźmo - facet uśmiecha się obleśnie i wraca do środka.

Spoglądam na przyjaciela. Po chwili zaczynamy się histerycznie śmiać.

\- Co teraz zrobimy?-pytam przez łzy.

\- Wracamy do domu - bełkocze Poe.

\- Zabijemy się - mimo zamroczenia pozostała mi jeszcze resztka rozsądku.

\- Faktycznie. No to zostaniemy tutaj do rana. Kochana, robi się poważnie - mówi pilot i znów zaczynamy się śmiać. Znowu boli mnie brzuch.

\- Tylko że zimno tu w cholerę.

\- Rozpalmy ognisko!-mówi rozemocjonowany chłopak.

\- Jesteś genialny! Tylko zróbmy to gdzieś na uboczu.

Powoli wstajemy i zataczając się, kierujemy się w stronę wolnej przestrzeni. W końcu upadamy na jakąś suchą trawę.

\- Umiesz rozpalić ognisko?-pytam.

\- Nie - mówi Poe i rechocze a ja dołączam do niego.- Chyba będziemy musieli ogrzać się własnymi ciałami - dodaje i próbuje unieść brwi.

\- Okej - mamroczę.- Ale przykryjmy się jeszcze tą trawą.

Powoli wyrywamy suche kępki, a potem kładziemy się na ogołoconej przez nas ziemi. Potem Poe odpina swoją za dużą kurtkę i zapina nas oboje.

\- To trochę obrzydliwe - mruczę.

\- Wolisz umrzeć z zimna?-pyta pilot. Powoli zaczynamy dochodzić do siebie.

\- Nie. Ale więcej z tobą nie piję. Co to w ogóle było?

\- Czarna śmierć - dyszy Poe w mój kark i śmieje się pod nosem.

\- Jesteś dupkiem - mruczę.

\- Jak będziesz mnie obrażać, mogę cię stąd wywalić.

\- Nie - mówię szybko.- Ale już nic nie gadaj, bo spróbuję zasnąć.

\- Dobrze, że nikt tego nie widzi - mamrocze pilot i w końcu się zamyka.

 

***

 

Rano wydaje mi się, ze moja głowa eksploduje. I w dodatku strasznie mi sucho w gardle. Do tego strasznie chce mi się wymiotować. W twarz świeci mi oślepiające swiatło.

\- Poe - chrypię, ale pilot cały czas chrapie w mój kark.-Poe! - wrzeszczę i uderzam go z łokcia w brzuch, czym skutecznie go budzę.

\- Nie bij mnie - mamrocze przyjaciel.-Zaraz puszczę pawia, a ty jeszcze mnie trzaskasz w żołądek.

\- Odepnij mnie, błagam - jęczę, a chłopak wykonuje polecenie. Szybko wstaję i uświadamiam sobie, ze ta trawa jest jakaś dziwna. Potem do oczu napływają mi łzy i wymiotuję na ziemię.

\- Czekaj, przytrzymam ci włosy - mamrocze Poe i podchodzi do mnie.-Kiedyś ja tez miałem długie, ale nikt mi ich nie przytrzymał. Najgorsza rzecz w moim życiu.

Po chwili mój żołądek pozbywa się całej trucizny. Mam nogi jak z waty, ale odchodzę kilka metrów dalej i siadam. Pilot idzie za mną, otrzepując się z "trawy".

\- Czym my się wczoraj przykryliśmy?-jęczę, patrząc na ziemię.

\- To chyba było zaschnięte łajno banthy -Poe chowa twarz w dłoniach.-Dlaczego nie poszliśmy po prostu do naszego myśliwca? Tam byłoby nam ciepło.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - mamroczę. Ale lepiej stąd chodźmy. Wracamy do domu.

-Jestem za. Oby nam się udało wylądować, bo ja umieram.

\- Dlaczego nas wywalili?-pyta mnie pilot, gdy kierujemy się w stronę A-winga. Na szczęście, nikt go nie ukradł.

\- Nie pamiętasz?-marszczę brwi.-Jakiś koleś chciał mnie porwać, a ty mu przyłożyłeś i po chwili wszyscy chcieli siebie pozabijać.

\- Nie pamiętam - wzdycha pilot gdy wsiadamy do myśliwca.-Może nawet dobrze.

\- Ogólnie mnie dużo mniej wzięło niż ciebie. Moze dlatego,że jesteś malutki?-pytam, podczas gdy myśliwiec wzbija się w powietrze.

\- Miałem trochę więcej dodatków w swojej czarnej śmierci - uśmiecha się Poe.

\- Mam jedną prośbę - mówię poważnie.

\- Jaką?

\- Zapomnij o tym co się działo po tym, jak nas wywalili.

\- Właśnie sam chciałem to zaproponować.

 

***

 

Wystarczy zobaczyć minę Lei, gdy wysiadamy z A-winga. Mamy przerąbane.

\- Co wy zrobiliście w nocy?-wrzeszczy generał. Jeszcze nie widziałam jej takiej wścieklej.

\- Polecieliśmy do jakiejś speluny - odpowiadam i wbijam wzrok w ziemię.

\- Poe, znowu?-jęczy kobieta.-Kogo jeszcze tam zabierzesz?

\- Już nikogo - odpowiada pilot. Wywalili nas i powiedzieli, ze nie mam wracać.

\- I bardzo dobrze. Dlaczego tam polecieliście?

Szturcham mojego przyjaciela. To on miał wszystko wyjaśnić.

\- Ech, bo my...-Poe drapie się w tył głowy.- My jesteśmy rozbici emocjonalnie po wypadku naszych drugich połówek.

\- Wymyśliłeś to na poczekaniu, prawda?-kobieta kręci głową.-Dostaniecie karę. Po pierwsze, Poe nie może latać przez najbliższy tydzień. I zajmiecie się papierkową robotą. Powypełniacie trochę raportów.

\- Oczywiście - mówię patrząc w ziemię. Ledwo powstrzymuje śmiech.

\- Wybaczam wam. Ale ty - kobieta wskazuje na chłopaka.- Uważaj, bo ostatnio sobie nagrabiasz.-generał odwraca się i idzie do bazy.

Spoglądam na przyjaciela i wybuchamy śmiechem.

\- Nigdy więcej z tobą nie piję - mówię do niego.

\- Już o tym coś wspominałaś - uśmiecha się chłopak.

Powoli kierujemy się w stronę budynku, by wykonać nasze zadanie.

 

***

 

Polecieliśmy tam, żeby zapomnieć o Benie.I ze wstydem muszę przyznać, że mało myślałam o nim, kiedy dziko tańczyłam wśród zmęczonego tłumu.

\- Jak Ben wyzdrowieje, to zabiorę go tam - szepcę do przyjaciela.

\- Najpierw naucz się latać - odpowiada Poe i siada przy raportach.

"Nauczę się latać"-obiecuję sobie. Nawet jeśli moja kolejna ucieczka skończy się jeszcze większą wściekłością pani generał.

Niestety, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na rozmyślanie, bo muszę zacząć swoją nudną pracę.

 

Nienawidzę wypełniania raportów.


	23. Chapter 23

Zostawiłeś ją  
I co z tego, że gdzieś tam się unosisz   
Kiedy nie czuje twego ciała, twoich rąk

Po dwóch dniach od ucieczki budzi mnie głośny krzyk. Wstaję szybko z łóżka i podchodzę do drzwi, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że mi niedobrze. 

Otwieram je, a przerażony Poe wbiega do mojego pokoju.

\- Rose - dyszy. - Szybko. Chodź do szpitala.

\- Obudził się? - pytam z nadzieją.

Na twarzy Damerona pojawia się ból.

\- Nie. Umiera. 

Czuje się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie czymś bardzo ciężkim w głowę. Przez moment robi mi się ciemno przed oczami, ale potem prostuję się.

\- Już idę - wykrztuszam.

Odsuwam od siebie pilota i biegnę. Dopiero wstałam, nie mam na obie mojej lnianej tuniki i zielonych spodni, ale mam to gdzieś. A ludzie, na których wpadam, chyba rozumieją.

On umiera. To nie może być prawda, to tylko zły sen. Łzy wypływają z moich oczu i szybko ocieram je dłonią. Poe żartuje. 

Ale gdy wbiegam do sali Bena, zauważam tłum przy jego łóżku. 

\- Co tu się dzieje? - wrzeszczę zachrypniętym głosem.

Jakaś nowa kobieta, której wcześniej tu nie widziałam, wychodzi z grupki i podchodzi do mnie. Patrzy na mnie ze współczuciem. Przez chwil obserwuję ją z apatią. Ma ciemne włosy i bliznę na brwi. 

\- Jestem Shara - informuje mnie kobieta.

\- Co z nim? - pytam.

Brunetka otwiera usta, ale potem przy łóżku wybucha większe zamieszanie. 

\- Jego narządy nie wytrzymały. 

\- Ale...przecież...podrasowali go...

\- Ale potrzebował ogromnej ilości leków. Wątroba nie wytrzymała. Robią co mogą, ale...- Shara krzywi się ze smutkiem, a potem mocno mnie obejmuje. 

Szybko ją puszczam i przeciskam się przez tłum. Dostrzegam Rena w idealnym momencie. Droid właśnie zdejmuje mu z twarzy maskę tlenową, a medyk kręci głową.

\- Nic już nie zrobimy - stwierdza sucho.

Patrzę na Kylo, na jego bladą twarz i ciemne włosy, których już nie dotknę. Orientuję się, ze wrzeszczę, dopiero, gdy wszyscy odwracają się w moją stronę.

Nagle Ben otwiera oczy. Całe lśnią i przykrywa je bielmo. Popycham lekarzy i rzucam się na jego łóżko, a potem pochylam się nad nim i odgarniam mu włosy z czoła.

\- Słyszysz mnie? - pytam przez łzy.

Otwiera z trudem usta i odwraca głowę w moją stronę, a potem nią kiwa.

\- Jestem tu - szepcę. - Widzisz mnie?

Kręci głową, a potem wyciąga prawą dłoń i kładzie ją na mojej.

\- Dasz radę - zapewniam go, chociaż znam prawdę. I on też.

Potem otwiera usta jeszcze raz i wydaje z siebie nieartykułowany odgłos. Po chwili juz nie próbuje, zamiast tego dokładnie pokazuje mi ustami co chce powiedzieć. 

Z każdą literą rośnie we mnie ból.

"Kocham cię."

\- Ja ciebie też, Ben - dyszę.

Solo mruga kilka razy, jakby chciał pozbyć się bielma. Delikatnie dotykam jego powiek, a on uśmiecha się z bólem. 

Znów zaczyna coś mówić.

"Przepraszam."

Wyszarpuje dłoń i wyciąga ją z drżeniem w moją stronę. 

Do mojej głowy wpływa wspomnienie naszej kłótni.

\- Nie - ucinam. - Pokaż mi dobre rzeczy. 

I teraz pojawia się radość. Nasz pierwszy pocałunek, odnalezienie się w Finalizerze, powrót do matki. Śpiąca ja. 

Wysilam się i również podnoszę dłoń, chociaż nie znam się na Mocy i nie jestem wrażliwa. 

\- Też coś mam - lekko szturcham go w bok. 

Przekazuję mu moje wspomnienia, a on uśmiecha się szerzej. Potem na jego twarzy pojawia się napięcie. 

\- Zaopiekuj się mamą - prosi mnie, chociaż jego usta pozostają zamknięte. 

\- Nie możesz utrzymać się Mocą? - pytam z goryczą.

\- Właśnie to robię. Ale to nie potrwa wiecznie. Mam kilka minut. 

Nie odpowiadam. Opuszczam głowę i pozwalam sobie na płacz. 

\- Nie płacz. Poe się tobą dobrze zajmie. Finn to zrozumie. A jak nie on to ktoś ze szturmowców.

\- Ale ja chcę ciebie - przenoszę dłoń na jego policzek. Medycy przysłuchują się naszej rozmowie, która wygląda jak mój monolog. 

Kylo milczy. Jego klatka piersiowa unosi się coraz wolniej, a jeden z podłączonych droidów zaczyna głośniej piszczeć. 

\- Tracimy go - informuje mnie medyk.

\- Pocałuj mnie - charczy Ren. 

Pochylam się i wpijam w jego wargi, a on zaczyna trochę głośniej oddychać. Z wysiłkiem kładzie zdrową rękę na moich plecach.

\- Dokończ to, co próbowałem skończyć. Zabijcie Snoke'a. Zabijcie Ciemną Stronę - prosi mnie, nie przerywając pocałunku. 

Potem już nic nie mówi, ale go nie puszczam.

Nie wiem, ile czasu mija, gdy ktoś mnie do niego odciąga.

\- Proszę już go zostawić. Nie żyje. 

Patrzę na to jak na dziwny holofilm. Tak po prostu zabierają jego łóżko i pakują go w materiał, a jego twarz jest zadziwiająco spokojna. 

Osuwam się na podłogę. To musi być zły sen, to nie może być prawda.

Zostawił mnie. Już nigdy nie poczuję jego ciała, rąk i włosów.

Nigdy.

***

Siedzę w poczekalni i szlocham, gdy jeden z medyków podchodzi do mnie. Siada ze mną na ławce.

\- Słuchaj, zrobiliśmy co mogliśmy. 

Wtulam się w lekarza, który okazuje się być sympatyczną kobietą.

\- Kochałam go - wyduszam z siebie.

\- Nie. Nadal go kochasz. Cały czas będzie tutaj - dotyka bezwiednie mojego serca. 

Teraz nawet żałuję, ze nie dopuściłam go do siebie bliżej gdy mnie o to prosił, ale nie potrafiłam tego zrobić po Huxie. Potem byłam ranna, kłóciliśmy się, potem on był ranny. A teraz nie żyje. 

A mogłabym mieć teraz jego cząstkę w sobie. Może syna, nazwałabym go Ben. 

Nie. Niczego juz nie będzie, zostawił mnie samą, teraz niby ja mam sobie poradzić?

\- Jebany egoista - wykrztuszam i wtulam się w kobietę. 

\- Nie mów tak o nim. Chciał zostać. I tak utrzymywał się wyjątkowo długo. Był cały potrzaskany tam w środku. I jeszcze ta trucizna i zakażenie, uraz głowy i udar słoneczny...to było łatwe do przewidzenia.

\- Dlaczego to nie mogłam być ja? - wrzeszczę.

Właśnie, dlaczego nie ja? Dlaczego Hux pozwolił mi żyć?

***

Stos pogrzebowy płonie, a ja już nawet nie mam siły na płacz, po prostu wpatruję się w płomienie. Ja też umarłam. 

Leia zanosi się głośnym szlochem, chyba chciała to jakoś zamaskować, ale jej się nie udało. Straciła męża i syna w tak niewielkich odstępach czasu. Muszę się nią zaopiekować.

Nawet Rey cicho popłakuje, a Luke wpatruje się ze smutkiem w płonące ciało swojego zbuntowanego ucznia. 

Poe przytula mnie mocniej, a potem patrzy na moja pozbawioną wyrazu twarz.

\- Zabijemy go - szepcę i patrze na Damerona. Na jego twarzy tańczą cienie płomieni.

\- O tak, Rose. Jego śmierć będzie bardzo powolna i bolesna. Na końcu będzie o nią błagał. 

Ogień zaczyna trzaskać, więc odwracam się w stronę stosu. Widać juz tylko cień ciała Kylo. 

\- Ja zabiję go osobiście - zapewniam pilota. - Oni zajmą się głównodowodzący, a my generałem.

Poe patrzy na mnie i odgarnia mi włosy z czoła, a potem delikatnie przejeżdża palcem po mojej bliźnie. 

\- Masz piękne oczy, gdy się złościsz - stwierdza cicho.

\- Ty też - odpowiadam. - I dołeczki w policzkach, gdy się cieszysz.

\- Dziękuję. Ty też. 

Potem przenosi palce na moje usta, lekko obrysowuje ich kontur.

Staje na palcach, a ja nachylam się do niego.

I gdy ogień trzaska jeszcze raz, nasze usta łączą się.

\- Poe, nie! - wrzeszczy ktoś. Odwracamy się w stronę, z której dobiegł głos. 

To Finn, ma usztywnioną rękę.

\- Dlaczego? - krzyczy były szturmowiec. - Dlaczego?

Dameron nie odpowiada.

Zauważam w tłumie Sharę, która kręci głową. 

\- Zrobimy to. Jeszcze pożałuje - odwracam się w stronę plota i znów nachylam się do niego. Zabawne, nasze usta maja prawie taki sam kształt. 

***

I robimy to. Mija wiele miesięcy, ginie wielu ludzi, ale udaje nam się.

Hux błaga o litość, krztusi się krwią, gdy siedzę na nim i wbijam w jego pierś kolejne igły. 

Dameron śmieje się perliście, a ja wtóruję mu, a potem głaszczę łysą głowę generała. 

\- Teraz poznasz mój ból - syczę. 

Gdyby Finn, Rey i Ben to zobaczyli, byliby z nas dumni. 

Ale nie żyją.


	24. Chapter 24

Your dark side  
Lights up my seaside  
Your bright side  
Fires up my inside 

 

Wybudzam się z koszmaru. Na planecie nadal trwa noc. Przez kilka minut z moich oczu wypływają łzy. Ben...nie żyje? Wymykam się z kwatery i skradam się przez prawie puste korytarze.

W końcu docieram do jego sali i cicho wchodzę. 

Droidy spokojnie piszczą, a Kylo śpi i głęboko oddycha. Jego twarz jest spokojna. Powoli podchodzę do niego i kładę dłoń na jego piersi. Serce bije. 

Osuwam się na krzesło i szlocham ze szczęścia. To był tylko zły sen. 

To był tylko zły sen.

Po jakimś czasie. Wstaję i wracam do pokoju, a rano funkcjonuję normalnie, wymazując z pamięci koszmar.

Leia nie pozwala mi zapomnieć, co zrobiłam z pilotem pięć dni temu. Cały czas przynosi nam tonę raportów do wypełnienia. Jednak, gdy tylko zostajemy sami, wspominamy najzabawniejsze chwile z tamtej nocy.

\- Pamiętasz tego człowieczka, który myślał ze jestem łowcą nagród?-szepcę do przyjaciela.

\- Nie da się go zapomnieć - odpowiada Poe z szerokim uśmiechem.

Z pewnością wymknięcie się w nocy do baru i późniejsze spanie w jednej kurtce na trawie, która okazała się wyschniętym(chociaż to) łajnem bardzo nas do siebie zbliżyło. Brak Finna i Bena rzadko daje nam się we znaki. Zazwyczaj po kończeniu pracy idziemy do mojego pokoju i rozmawiamy, aż nadchodzi późny wieczór. Pewnej nocy nawet dostajemy kolejne ostrzeżenie, bo nasz śmiech zakłóca ciszę nocną. Dzięki pilotowi znowu czuję się jak nastolatka. I przede wszystkim mogę się w końcu rozluźnić.

Na szczęście, rokowania Bena są dobre. Codziennie odwiedzam go w szpitalu. Oddycha coraz spokojniej, a jego twarz powoli nabiera koloru. Niestety, nadal pozostaje w śpiączce.

 

\- Przyniosłeś coś do jedzenia?-pytam, gdy Poe wchodzi do mojego pokoju, sześć dni po naszej ucieczce.

\- Ta, zwinąłem coś ze stołówki - chłopak siada na krześle i wyjmuje podejrzanie wyglądającą potrawę.

\- Co to ma być?-pytam.

\- Gulasz. Nie marudź, niczego lepszego o tej godzinie nie było. Mogłaś przyjść na kolację.

\- Wolałam odwiedzić Bena - odpowiadam w zamyśleniu.

\- A kiedy mają go wybudzać?-Poe wpycha sobie do ust część potrawy i głośno ją przeżuwa.

\- Jutro. Ale nie wiadomo, kiedy będzie mógł wstać. Ale jak już tylko będzie się nadawał do użytku, to polecę z nim do naszego baru.

-Chciałbym zobaczyć nawaloną księżniczkę - pilot uśmiecha się pod nosem.

\- Ja wkrótce zobaczę - szczerzę zęby.- Tylko muszę się nauczyć latać.

\- Zajmiemy się tym, jak już nie będę miał zakazu - mówi poważnie Poe.- Mam nadzieję, ze niczego nie zniszczysz podczas naszych lekcji.

\- A właśnie, co z Finnem?-pytam nagle. Nie odwiedzałam swojego przyjaciela, bo byłam zbyt zajęta wypełnianiem nudnych raportów, siedzeniem przy łóżku Bena i wygłupianiem się z pilotem.

\- Ma już wszystko nastawione, ale nie chcą go jeszcze wypuszczać. W sumie nie wiem z jakiego powodu. Pewnie jakaś obserwacja czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Tęsknisz za nim?

\- No, trochę. Ale nie mam zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie o tym. Odwiedziłem go parę razy i mówi, że czuje się dobrze.

\- Też bym chciała porozmawiać z Benem - wzdycham.

\- Jutro będziesz miała szansę - uśmiecha sie Poe.

\- Nie wiem, czy będzie można z nim rozmawiać. Moze będzie na mnie nadal zły?

\- Kobieto, po takich rzeczach nie ma się dalej focha. Poza tym, uratowałaś mu życie. Przeciągnęłaś wysokiego i dobrze zbudowanego kolesia po pustyni przez ponad kilometr. I przy tym biegłaś.

\- Właśnie przyznałeś, że Ben jest dobrze zbudowany - uśmiecham się demonicznie.

\- Ja?-dziwi się przyjaciel.- Nigdy czegoś takiego nie mówiłem! to jest najbardziej cherlawa istota jaką znam.

\- Już tak nie zgrywaj - mówię z przekąsem.- Wiem, ze go lubisz.

\- Ja go lubię? Nigdy w życiu - zaprzecza Poe.- No dobra, lubię go. Jest okej. Ale myślę, że jakby z tobą nie był, to nadal byłby strasznym dupkiem.

\- Mam wspaniały wpływ na wszystko i wszystkich.

\- Wmawiaj sobie - pilot daje mi przyjacielskiego kuksańca.

\- Niczego sobie nie wmawiam. To ty masz klapki na oczach.Ja jestem idealna

\- Nie chcę tobie przeszkadzać w idealizowaniu samej siebie, ale chyba powinienem już się zwijać - Poe wstaje i kieruje się do wyjścia.- Chyba wszyscy myślą, ze jesteśmy razem. Ludzie są zbulwersowani, ze porzuciliśmy dla siebie naszych rannych partnerów.

\- Na serio?-parskam.

\- Żebyś widziała mnę Lei, gdy ostatnio przyłapała mnie jak wymykałem się stąd.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie byłabym z tobą. Fuj. - krzywię się równocześnie z przyjacielem.-Jak Ben się obudzi to będę się tak do niego lepić, ze nikt nie bedzie już gadała o naszym "romansie".

\- Ja jestem gotowy i chętny - śmieje się Poe.

\- Po prostu już stąd wyjdź - jęczę i rzucam w niego poduszką.- Nie bądź okropny.

\- Jak chcesz, proszę pani - rzuca na odchodnym przyjaciel i zamyka drzwi.

Po wyjściu pilota od razu dopada mnie samotność. Jak długo będę musiała mieszkać samotnie w tym pokoju?

Mam tylko nadzieję, ze uda mi się jutro porozmawiać z Benem.

 

Rano do pokoju wchodzi Leia. Powoli podnoszę głowę i patrzę na nią zaspanym wzrokiem.

\- O co chodzi?-pytam i ziewam przy okazji.

\- Obudził się - mówi podekscytowana kobieta.

\- Obudził się? Już idę - odpowiadam szybko i wstaję z łózka. Podchodzę do generał.-Jestem gotowa - uśmiecham się.

\- Jesteś nieuczesana, masz gołe nogi i ramiona i nie masz brwi. Jesteś pewna?

\- Nie chcę marnować ani chwili. Bardzo źle wyglądam?

\- Ładny zawsze wygląda ładnie - uśmiecha się pod nosem Leia.-W takim razie, chodźmy.

Idę tak szybko, że kobieta ledwo za mną nadąża.

\- W jakim jest stanie?-pytam, gdy zbliżamy się do części szpitalnej.

\- Próbowaliśmy z nim rozmawiać, żeby sprawdzić czy nie ma luk w pamięci. Ale on cały czas upierał się, ze ty masz przyjść. W końcu nie wytrzymaliśmy i poszłam po ciebie.

\- To w jego stylu - uśmiecham się ze wzruszeniem.

\- Jak chcesz mu powiedzieć o tym, ze ty i Poe jesteście teraz razem?-pyta Leia i patrzy na mnie surowo.

\- Ale ja z nim nie jestem - wybucham śmiechem.-Dlaczego wszyscy tak myślą?

\- Nie jesteś z nim? Cały czas razem chodzicie.

\- Bo nie mamy innego towarzystwa. Przecież oboje mamy kogoś innego. Jesteśmy jak rodzeństwo.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć - Leia patrzy na mnie łagodniej.-Już myślałam, ze zraniłaś mojego syna.

\- Nigdy by go nie zostawiła - mówię poważnie.

\- Cały czas jestem zachwycona, jak Benjamin dobrze trafił.

\- To ja dobrze trafiłam - uśmiecham się, ale zaczynam się stresować-właśnie zatrzymujemy się pod drzwiami Bena.

\- Wejdź. Nie będę wam przeszkadzać - kobieta otwiera drzwi i lekko wpycha mnie do środka.

 

Ren leży na łóżku i patrzy w sufit. Po chwili podnosi głowę.

\- Rose - mówi cicho. Chyba chciał powiedzieć to głośniej, ale jego głos już się odzwyczaił.

\- To ja - uśmiecham się łagodnie i siadam przy nim. Chłopak wyciąga zdrową rękę i ściska moją dłoń najmocniej jak potrafi-czyli słabo.

\- Ty mnie stamtąd zabrałaś, prawda?-pyta cicho.- Słyszałem, że wlokłaś mnie przez ponad kilometr, zanim znalazła cię Rey.

\- A co miałam zrobić?-śmieję się pod nosem.- Zostawić cię?

Nie mogę oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy. W końcu widzę jego oczy. Są dokłądnie takie jak zapamiętałam-czarne ze złotym akcentem. Dostrzegam również kilkudniowy zarost. No tak, nikt nie golił go przez tydzień.

\- No w sumie nie. Podobno często tu przychodziłaś.

\- Tak. miałam też małą przygodę z Dameronem. Nie martw się, pozostałam tobie wierna.

\- Masz szczęście. W innym przypadku udusiłbym tego kurdupla - mówi wojowniczo chłopak, ale nadal jest blady i słaby, więc brzmi to śmiesznie.

\- Jak twoja lewa ręka?-zmieniam temat.

\- Słabo - Kylo unosi ją na kilka centymetrów i opuszcza.- Hux zapłaci za wszystko.

\- Oczywiście, wojowniku - uśmiecham się.- Tęskniłam za tobą.

\- Ja też - mruczy chłopak.- Zanim oberwałem było między nami źle...-wzdycha.

\- Zapomnij o tym - ucinam.-Teraz już cię rozumiem. Gdybym mogła, też bym ci teraz zajrzała do głowy.

\- Bardzo dobrze mi to słyszeć - śmieje sie Ben.- Pocałowałbym cię, ale ledwo mam siłę podnieść głowę.

\- Ale ja jestem w pełni sił - mówię i nachylam się do chłopaka.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jakie irytujące jest ciągłe leżenie - mruczy Ren gdy odsuwam się od niego.- Nawet nie mogę się sam podrapać. A o reszcie nie wspominajmy, błagam.

\- Ja też nie chcę wnikać w szczegóły - uśmiecham się blado i gładzę czarne włosy Kylo. Są takie miękkie w dotyku.

\- Co robiłaś przez ten czas, gdy mnie nie było?-Ben z wysiłkiem kładzie dłoń na mojej.

\- Dowiedziałam się, że Poe cię ugryzł gdy byliście mali - odpowiadam ze śmiechem.

\- To on jest tym głupim dzieciakiem?-obrusza się chłopak.- Do teraz mam bliznę od jego szczęk. Dam mu popalić jak się spotkamy.

\- Teraz pokonałaby cię mała dziewczynka - prycham.  
\- Co do małych dziewczynek - zaczyna Ren, a w jego oczach pojawia się łobuzerski błysk.-To przypomniała mi się jedna historia.

\- Zaczynam się bać - jęczę.

\- Bądź cicho i daj mi opowiadać. Kiedy byłem mały, to się zakochałem w jednej dziewczynce. Ciągle za nią chodziłem.

\- Domyślam się, ze to było już po tym, jak ugryzł cię Poe - wtrącam.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj mi - obrusza się Ben, a ja milknę. Zauważam, ze wspominanie dawnych czasów sprawia mu radość.- I właśnie przez to dziewczynkę rodzice stwierdzili, że powinienem zacząć się szkolić.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś?-pytam z trwogą.

\- Cały czas ode mnie uciekała, więc ją unieruchomiłem i postawiłem w swoim pokoju. Dopiero po kilku godzinach ją znaleźli - kończy chłopak. Po jego twarzy zaczynają lecieć łzy śmiechu.

\- Jesteś mistrzem podrywu - szczerzę zęby.

\- Mój ojciec podobno nim był. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, ze go zabiłem - Ben poważnieje, znika błysk w jego oczach.

\- Inni chyba prawie cię wybaczyli - pocieszam go.

\- Ale ja nie. I wiem, ze cały czas jest we mnie ciemna strona.

\- Kazdy ją w sobie ma - szepcę.

\- Ja mam jej więcej - chłopak zamyka oczy.- Tylko ty trzymasz mnie w tym miejscu. No i Hux.

\- Oby to wystarczyło - mówię z uśmiechem.

\- Z pewnością wystarczy.

Naszą rozmowę przerywa wchodząca do środka Leia.

\- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale my też musimy z tobą porozmawiać - mówi kobieta.

\- No dobra.-mruczy Ben.-Jeśli to konieczne. Ale potem Rose ma tu wrócić.

\- Przykro mi,ale to w tej chwili niemożliwe. Zobaczycie się jutro.

\- Ale mamo...-zaczyna chłopak.Nagle staje się małym chłopczykiem proszącym o coś rodziców.

\- Nie - ucina Leia.- I nie zachowuj się jak dziecko.

\- Zwariuję tutaj - mruczy Ren.- Za ile będę mógł stąd wyjść?

\- O tym właśnie porozmawiamy - informuje go matka.- Rose, czy możesz...?

\- Jasne - mówię z uśmiechem.- Do jutra Ben.

\- Coś czuję, że to będzie długi dzień - mamrocze chłopak na pożegnanie.

Opuszczam jego pokój i uświadamiam sobie, że jest jeszcze strasznie wcześnie. Wracam do siebie i w końcu ubieram się i czeszę. Patrzę na swoje odbicie i wzdycham.

Chyba Poe znów będzie miał dzisiaj towarzystwo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polubiłam takie trollowe rozdziały, jak tamten poprzedni. Na wattpadzie parę osób już rozpaczało, a ja uśmiechałam się jak psychopata, gdy widziałam ich komentarze. :')


	25. Chapter 25

Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young,  
How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from,  
I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it,  
Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one,  
It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose,  
Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam

 

Następnego dnia mogę w końcu znów odwiedzić Bena. Rano szybko ubieram się i szykuję, po czym biegnę do szpitalnej części. Po drodze wpadam na kilku zbulwersowanych członków Ruchu oporu, jednak cały czas mamroczę przeprosiny i przebijam się przez tłum. Po kilku minutach jestem już na miejscu. Tuż przy drzwiach do pokoju Bena stoi siwy lekarz.

\- Można wejść?-pytam go na wszelki wypadek.

Mężczyzna przygląda mi się uważnie, jednak po chwili przypomina mu się kim jestem.

\- Oczywiście. Pacjent niedawno się obudził

\- Dziękuję - uśmiecham się i otwieram drzwi.

 

Ben wygląda zdecydowanie lepiej niż wczoraj. Już nie leży płasko, tylko podpiera się na kilku poduszkach.

\- W końcu ktoś normalny - rozpromienia się na mój widok.

\- Co ci wczoraj powiedzieli?-pytam i siadam na krześle przy łóżku.

\- Muszę jeszcze leżeć tutaj przez tydzień - chłopak przewraca oczami.-Nawet próbowałem trochę na nich wpłynąć, żeby wypuścili mnie wcześniej. I prawie mi się udało, ale matka mnie przejrzała. Potem mogę wrócić do pokoju, ale mam się oszczędzać przez kolejny tydzień. Ale za dwa tygodnie będę jak nowy. To znaczy, prawie. Musze pracować nad ręką, ale i tak idzie mi lepiej niż innym.

\- Jest jakiś postęp od wczoraj?  
\- Owszem - Ren podnosi chorą rękę i lekko zgina palce.- Nadal nie nadaje się do większości rzeczy, ale w sumie...mogę przenosić przedmioty bez używania rąk. Gorzej z walką. Będę musiał ograniczać się do jednej dłoni. przynajmniej na razie.

\- Biedny, niespełniony wojownik - mówię z rozrzewnieniem.- Jak ty to przeżyjesz?

\- Nie nabijaj się ze mnie - naburmusza się Kylo.- Masz już jakieś plany co zrobimy, gdy mnie wypuszczą?

\- Oczywiście - rozpromieniam się.- Zabiorę cię do tej speluny, do której zabrał mnie Poe. Tylko najpierw nauczę się latać.

\- Jakiej speluny? Poe cię gdzieś zabrał?-dziwi się chłopak.

\- Ta, polecieliśmy do jakiegoś baru, nawaliliśmy się a potem jakiś gościu chciał mnie porwać, a Dameron go pobił.-śmieję się pod nosem na wspomnienie pilota uderzającego stwora w twarz.-I jak wróciliśmy to postanowiłam, ze ciebie też tam zabiorę.

\- Przecież umiem latać - prycha Ben. Jest wyraźnie zazdrosny.

\- Przypominam, że masz niedowład lewej ręki. Poza tym, muszę się w końcu nauczyć. Wczoraj Poe mi obiecał, ze zaczniemy dziś lekcje.

\- Niech ci będzie - wzdycha chłopak.- Ale wynagrodzisz mi to.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Jeszcze się zastanowię - brunet uśmiecha się szeroko.- Na razie może być całus - dodaje diabolicznie.

\- Zachowujesz się jak małe dziecko - wzdycham, ale spełniam jego prośbę.

\- Takie zachowanie czasem wiele ułatwia - szepce Ren i przyciąga mnie do siebie.- Usiądź tutaj. Jest dużo miejsca.

\- Może ja tez wypróbuję tą metodę?-pytam i siadam obok chłopaka, który splata nasze palce.

\- Nie. Ty nie jesteś przekonująca w roli dzieciaka. Pewnie od razu jak się urodziłaś,byłaś ogromna i dorosła.

\- Nie mam pojęcia jak wyglądałam jako dziecko - zamyślam się.-Nie mam pojęcia, kim są moi rodzice.

\- Lepiej nie wiedzieć, niż mieć kijowych rodziców - pociesza mnie Ben.- Moi nie interesowali się mną zbytnio. Ojciec ciągle szmuglował, a matka zajmowała się polityką.Nie mogli się dogadać i jeszcze ja im przeszkadzałem. Może gdyby bardziej się przyłożyli, Snoke nie zainteresowałby się mną.

\- Nadal do ciebie mówi?-pytam z trwogą.

Ben nic nie odpowiada, po prostu mocniej ściska moją dłoń i wiem, jaka jest odpowiedź.

\- Wytrzymujesz to?

\- Tylko dzięki tobie - wzdycha Kylo i milknie.

Siedzimy jakiś czas w ciszy, aż przerywają nam medycy, którzy muszą wykonać jakieś standardowe procedury. Kulturalnie, ale stanowczo wypraszają mnie z sali, ale i tak chciałam już iść. Czeka mnie pierwsza lekcja.

***

\- Pociągnij za tę wajchę. Nie za tę, kobieto! O tak, za tę - Poe jest już nieźle poirytowany, a mam z nim lekcję dopiero od pięciu dni. Opanowałam już startowanie i większość prostych manewrów, ale strasznie mecze się z danymi technicznym, lądowaniem i wchodzeniem w hiperprzestrzeń. Mój nauczyciel jest w miarę cierpliwy, jednak każdy ma swoje granice i chyba właśnie je przekroczyłam.

\- Przepraszam - jęczę.- Robię co mogę.

\- I tak idzie ci w miarę dobrze - uśmiecha się Poe.-Jakbyś miała to we krwi.

\- Może mam. Nie znam mojej rodziny, ostatnio myśli o niej coraz bardzie mnie dręczą. Zazdroszczę nawet tym, których rodzice nie żyją, ale mogli ich poznać. Ja nigdy się nie dowiem skąd pochodzę. A przecież ktoś musiał mnie urodzić.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie krzyk przyjaciela.

\- Zaraz wpadniesz na drzewa! Leć wyżej!

Szybko otrząsam się i podrywam wyżej myśliwiec. Prawie wpadam na las-latamy na terenie naszej planety, ale w ostatniej chwili udaje mi się wymanewrować. Lecimy teraz na bezpiecznej wysokości. W końcu mogę się odprężyć i nie myśleć zbytnio o manewrach-Poe zarządził, ze ostatnie pół godziny będziemy przeznaczać właśnie na uspokojenie się i przyzwyczajanie się do latania.

\- Miałem kiedyś siostrę - mówi zamyślonyy pilot.

\- Co się z nią stało?-dociekam.-Opowiedz o niej.

\- Ona...Kiedyś mieszkałem bezpiecznie z rodzicami na Yavinie 4. Jak wiesz,moja matka zmarła gdy miałem osiem lat, a potem dołączył do niej ojciec. Ale gdy miałem pięć lat, urodziła mi się siostrzyczka. Zazwyczaj dzieci nie lubią młodszego rodzeństwa, ale ja byłem nią zachwycony - w oczach przyjaciela pojawiają się łzy. Pewnie wspomnienia sprawiają mu ból.- Najbardziej szczęśliwy był dziadek. Ja nie byłem do niego ani trochę podobny, był zupełnie inny ode mnie i mamy. A Lily...wyglądała zupełnie jak on.

\- Czyli jak?-dociekam.

\- Trochę...jak ty. Dlatego twoje włosy nie zrobiły na mnie żadnego wrażenia-widziałem takie u mojego dziadka i siostry. I chyba przez to, ze jesteś do niej podobna, nie zabiłem cię wtedy od razu przy przechwyceniu waszego statku.

\- Ciekawy zbieg okoliczności - uśmiecham się.- Może to byli moi dalecy krewni. Ale co się stało z Lily?

\- Gdy miała trzy lata, wyszła z domu. nikt o tym nie wiedział, wszyscy jeszcze spaliśmy. A potem nikt nie mógł jej znaleźć. Kilka osób pokazało nam w którym kierunku idzie i wtedy szło nam całkiem sprawnie. Ale potem...ktoś powiedział nam, że byli tu szturmowcy. Że zabrali ją. nie wierzyliśmy w to, bo ktoś inny twierdził, że poszła w stronę przepaści. I mimo, ze byliśmy pewni, ze po prostu spadła, szukaliśmy jej przez prawie rok. Ale zniknęła. To całkowicie wyczerpało matkę. I w ciągu dwóch lat zostałem całkiem sam. A po Lily została mi tylko jedna rzecz.

\- Co ci zostało?-czuję się strasznie dziwnie, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Widzę jakieś dziwne przebłyski tropikalnego krajobrazu.

\- Kiedy Lily się urodziła, tata dał jej kamyk. Był niebieski jak jej oczy, a na dole był oprawiony w metal. Ale gdy ja go zobaczyłem, zacząłem się wydzierać, że ja też taki chcę. Byłem tak strasznie obrażony, ze w końcu ojciec nie wytrzymał i zabrał ten kamyk. Potem gdzieś zniknął i wrócił po kilku godzinach. Podał mi maleńki, niebieski paciorek, a Lily dał kółeczko z otworem w środku-po prostu wyciął w nim paciorek dla mnie. I powiedział, ze jeśli kiedykolwiek się rozdzielimy, to znajdziemy się dzięki temu.  
Siedzę w osłupieniu i przez chwilę nie mogę niczego powiedzieć. Poe zauważa to i marszczy brwi.

\- O co chodzi?

Powoli sięgam do kieszonki i wyciągam jedyną rzecz, którą zawsze miałam przy sobie. W Najwyższym porządku nie mogliśmy mieć niczego indywidualnego, ale mi zawsze udawało się to ukryć.

Niebieski kamyczek, oprawiony w metal.

Z kółeczkiem w środku.

Pilot patrzy na moja dłoń z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po chwili wyciąga swój paciorek i wkłada go do dziury.

Idealnie pasuje.

Przez chwilę patrzymy na nasz kamyk, jednak Poe otrząsa się.

\- Wyląduj - mówi cicho.- Zweryfikujemy to.

Szybko zawracam do naszego lądowiska i w końcu udaje mi się prawidłowo postawić myśliwiec na ziemi. Szybko wysiadamy ze statku i patrzymy na siebie z niedowierzaniem. Cały czas nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Poe...to mój brat? Miałam szczęśliwą rodzinę?

\- Wszystko pasuje - szepce pilot.- Musimy dowiedzieć się jeszcze jednej rzeczy, żeby mieć pewność. Chodźmy do Rena - Poe chwyta mnie za rękę i ciągnie szybko do szpitala. Jest podekscytowany i chce szybko przekonać się, czy na prawdę jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Ja pozostaję w głębokim szoku.

 

Ben jest już w całkiem dobrej kondycji. Jest w stanie usiąść i przejść kilka kroków o własnych siłach. Lewa ręka nadal jest słaba, ale może trzymać w niej lekkie rzeczy i wykonywać niezbyt skomplikowane ruchy. Gdy wbiegamy do jego pokoju, siedzi na swoim łóżku i pochłania dzisiejszy obiad-żółtą zupę. Unosi podejrzliwie brwi i patrzy na mnie i pilota. Po chwili uświadamiam sobie, ze Poe nadal trzyma mnie za rękę. Szybko wyjmuję swoją dłoń i zabieram głos.

\- Ben, musisz nam coś powiedzieć.

\- Najpierw usiądźcie i uspokójcie się. Wyglądacie, jakbyście pryzbiegli tu z samego lądowiska.

\- Bo tak właśnie było - dyszy Poe.- Pójdę po Finna.-dodaje i szybko wychodzi.-Jeszcze nic mu nie mów - rzuca na odchodnym.

\- O co wam chodzi?-pyta zdziwiony Ren.-I czemu trzymaliście się za rączki jak urocza parka?

\- Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiesz - odpowiadam.- Nie bój się, nie zdradzam cię.-dodaję i całuję go. Po chwili brunet odsuwa się i przeczesuje palcami swoje czarne fale. Marszczy brwi i przygląda mi się podejrzliwie.

\- To czemu trzymaliście się za ręce?

Nie udaje mi się odpowiedzieć, bo do pokoju wpadają Finn i Poe.

\- Cześć Rose, dawno się nie widzieliśmy - uśmiecha się były szturmowiec i obejmuje mnie niezgrabnie.

\- Jak ręka?-pytam przyjaźnie.

\- Już dobrze. Właśnie mnie wypuścili. Ale co chcecie nam oznajmić?

\- Już się boję - jęczy Ben.

\- Księżniczko, mamy dla ciebie ważne pytanie - zaczyna pilot.- Czy każdy szturmowiec ma swoja kartotekę?

\- Owszem - odpowiada zdziwiony brunet.- Ale jakie to ma znaczenie?

\- Nie dociekaj zbytnio, Rylo. Zaglądałeś do kartoteki Rose?

\- W sumie to wiele razy - rumieni się Kylo.-Ale jakie to ma znaczenie? Byłem nią zainteresowany, to chyba oczywiste.

\- Nie tłumacz się teraz. Czy w kartotece jest podane miejsce,z którego został porwany szturmowiec?

\- Tak, w przypadku jeśli był porwany-niektórzy wstępowali w nasze szeregi z własnej woli.

\- To gdzie została porwana Rose?

\- Dajcie mi się zastanowić - chłopak zamyka oczy, żeby lepiej się skupić i po chwili otwiera je.- Wydaje mi się, że Yavin 4. Dlaczego macie takie dziwne miny?

\- Wszystko pasuje - szepce Poe.

\- Możecie nam w końcu powiedzieć o co wam chodzi?-mówi poirytowany Finn.

\- Nie wiedziałem, ze kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale popieram cię - dodaje Ben.

\- Wszystko wskazuje na to, ze jesteśmy rodzeństwem - wykrztuszam w końcu.

Finn i Ben wybuchają śmiechem, jednak po chwili przestają, gdy widzą nasze poważne twarze.

\- To jakiś głupi żart? - pyta szturmowiec.- Przecież nie jesteście ani trochę podobni.

\- Poza tym, jakim cudem? Przecież...-Ren patrzy na nas zszokowany.

\- Mój ojciec wyglądał tak jak ona. A Lily została porwana przez szturmowców gdy była mała. Wszystko pasuje. Dostaliśmy od naszego taty kamyki, które do siebie pasowały i oboje je mamy - mówi poważnie Poe.-Tym razem to nie są żarty. Odnalazłem Lily Dameron.

\- Lily?-dziwi się Finn.- W sumie, nawet ci pasuje. Ale zostanę przy Rose.

\- Ja też - chrząka Ben. Widzę, ze nadal jest w szoku.

\- Lily - szepce mój brat i obejmuje mnie.- Tyle lat.

Po chwili Poe puszcza mnie i patrzy na moją twarz. Po jego policzkach zaczynają płynąć łzy.

\- Teraz wszystko jest takie logiczne - mówi cicho.-Tak łatwo podłapujesz latanie. Jakim cudem nie zorientowałem się wcześniej?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiadam i zaczynam płakać ze szczęścia.- W końcu mam rodzinę - dodaję i tym razem to ja przytulam się do pilota.

\- Ja też chcę!-krzyczy Finn i obejmuje nas

\- Zaraz się porzygam - mruczy Ben, a ja ocieram łzy i wybucham śmiechem.

 

Następne dni są pełne wrażeń. Poe i Finn nie opuszczają mnie prawie wcale, a pilot przedstawia mnie wszystkim jako swoją siostrę. Wiele osób jest zdziwionych-wcześniej myśleli, że jesteśmy parą, nie rodzeństwem.

Cały czas nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ale dowody są nie do podważenia. Wykonujemy nawet badania w części szpitalnej, które dodatkowo potwierdzają wszystko, mamy nawet taką samą ilość midichlorianów we krwi: niewielką, ale większą od średniej. 

Zadziwiające, jak naszym życiem kierują przypadki. Przecież trafiliśmy wtedy na ich statek zupełnie przypadkowo. Trafiłam pod drzwi Bena przypadkowo. Przypadkowo zabrano mnie rodzinie. Shai przypadkowo podsłuchała rozmowę Huxa z resztą oficerów.

Shai... dawno nie widziałam się z nią i Adamem. Oboje reagują dosyć mało entuzjastycznie na nasze wieści. Niezbyt dostosowali się do Ruchu Oporu.

Udaje mi się w końcu opanować sztukę latania. Oczywiście, nie jestem od razu genialnym pilotem, ale teraz będę mogła się bezproblemowo transportować. Gdy dostaję moją licencję, mój starszy brat wręcz pęka z dumy.

Ben wychodzi w końcu ze szpitala i nie musimy w końcu siedzieć ciągle w przytłaczającej sali szpitalnej. Podobno niedługo, nasza czwórka dostanie nowe zadania-możliwe, ze zajmiemy się szturmowcami, których zdobyliśmy podczas bitwy na Jakku- w końcu ja i Finn wychowaliśmy się wśród nich, a Ren był ich dowódcą przez ostatnie lata.

Wszystko układa się dobrze i powoli planuję wyprawę do baru z Benem.

Nadal dręczy mnie załapany na Jakku wirus, ale nie chcę się nikomu przyznawać. Przecież jeszcze nikogo nie zabiły nudności, prawda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kto by się spodziewał? :v


	26. Chapter 26

Dancin' past the point of no return  
Let go, we can free ourselves of all we've learned  
I love this secret language that we're speaking  
Say it to me, let's embrace the point of no return

 

W końcu Ben może wrócić do naszego ładnego, zielonego pokoju. I w dodatku odzyskuje wszystkie  
siły. No, prawie. Jego lewa ręka nadal jest słaba i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie sprawna do końca. Staram się jednak o tym nie myśleć i mam już ułożony w głowie plan naszej ucieczki do baru. W końcu, obiecałam mu to gdy go porwaliśmy.

\- Powtórz jeszcze raz - mówi Poe.

Siedzimy w czwórkę w sali jadalnianej i omawiamy szczegóły naszego planu. Musimy wymknąć się sprytnie, żeby nie przyłapała nas generał Leia. W innym przypadku zapewne skończyłaby się jej cierpliwość. I nie uważałaby już, że jej syn dobrze trafił.

Szybko rozglądam się i sprawdzam, czy nikt nas nie podsłuchuje. Gdy mam pewność, ze nikt nas nie usłyszy, nachylam się do brata i przyjaciela.

\- Chciałam pochwalić się moją nową umiejętnością i chciałam polatać z Benem. Ale coś nawaliło i błądzimy po przestrzeni. Ale za kilka godzin uda mi się naprawić usterkę, więc nie trzeba się martwić.

\- To tak w razie czego powiemy - Finn uśmiecha się i wyciera sos z kącików ust.

\- Tylko spróbujcie nas wsypać - wtrąca się Kylo i patrzy groźnie na szturmowca i pilota.

\- Nigdy w życiu. Nie jesteśmy konfidentami - obrusza się Poe.

\- Mam nadzieję - mruczy wojownik i chwyta mnie pod stołem za rękę.

\- Boję się, ze nawalę - mówię i zamykam oczy. Zaczynam się stresować.

\- Jesteś Dameronem - uśmiecha się mój brat.- Nie nawalisz, Lily.

\- Błagam, mów na nią normalnie - wzdycha Finn.-Wszyscy przyzwyczaili się już do Rose. Rose Dameron-to brzmi optymalnie.

\- Solo - poprawia go Ren.

\- Od kiedy? Nie wiem o czymś? - dziwię się.

\- No, może będziesz Solo jak ta cała akcja się skończy? - pyta przekornie Kylo.

\- W sumie...czemu nie - odpowiadam z uśmiechem i wracam do jedzenia.

\- Czy...wy się właśnie tak po prostu zaręczyliście? - wykrztusza Finn.

\- Na to wygląda - śmieję się, bo dociera do mnie, że to musiało wyglądać zabawnie.  
\- Bez żadnego klękania, romantyzmu i zachwytu? - jęczy rozczarowany szturmowiec.- Jesteście okropni.

\- Po prostu jesteśmy praktyczni - szczerzy zęby Ben i wstaje. - Chyba musimy się zbierać, chyba ze chcemy dotrzeć tam w środku nocy. A z tego co wiem, chcemy się tam znaleźć wieczorem.

\- Jasne - przyznaję mu rację i również wstaję.

\- Dobrej zabawy - mówi Poe z uśmiechem.

\- Kryjcie nas - rzucam na odchodnym.

***  
\- Jesteś pewna, ze ja nie mam pilotować? - jęczy Ben, gdy próbuję po raz kolejny odpalić myśliwiec.

Poe pożyczył go nam, ale wcześniej chyba z pięć razy zagroził , że jeśli znajdzie na swoim ukochanym statku chociaż jedną, mała ryskę, to powyrywa nam nogi.

\- Dam sobie radę. Poza tym, inwalida nie będzie mnie wyręczał.

\- Nie jestem inwalidą - obrusza się chłopak.

\- Przecież wiem - uśmiecham się i w końcu udaje mi się wystartować.- Tylko sobie żartowałam.

\- Słaby żart - mruczy Ren, jednak po chwili próbuje chwyci mnie za rękę.

\- Nie teraz - syczę.- Jestem zajęta.

Nie okłamuję go. Muszę się mocno skupić, żeby odlecieć z naszej planety i dotrzeć do celu. Na szczęście, Poe przed wylotem wklepał mi lokalizację i nie muszę się męczyć. Kochany braciszek.

Szczerze mówiąc, nadal nie przyzwyczaiłam się od tego, ze mam rodzinę. Poe pozostanie dla mnie na pierwszym miejscu przyjacielem, dopiero w drugiej kolejności jest dla mnie bratem. Ciekawe, czy kiedyś połączę jedno z drugim.

Przez chwilę lecimy w milczeniu-wchodzimy w hiperprzestrzeń i za kilkanaście minut będziemy na miejscu.

W końcu podejmuję temat, który zastanawiał mnie już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Mam pytanie - zaczynam.

\- Jakie? - pyta Ben i unosi brwi. Nie wiem czemu, ale uwielbiam gdy to robi.

\- Pamiętasz tę noc gdy mówiłeś mi, ze nie chcesz odlatywać, bo boisz się, że mnie nie zobaczysz?

\- Oczywiście. Ale dlaczego pytasz?

\- Bo jestem ciekawa czy to był prawdziwy powód. Bo wydaje mi się po czasie, ze kryło mi się za tym coś jeszcze.

\- No dobra - wzdycha Kylo.- Prawda jest taka, ze mój wylot i strach o ciebie przelał czarę goryczy. Ale martwiłem się innymi rzeczami. Byłem rozdarty między światłem a ciemnością. I powoli miałem wszystkiego dosyć, a jedyna osobą, która wydawała się mnie rozumieć byłaś...ty. I myślę, że byłbym już całkowicie zepsuty, gdyby nie twoja pomoc. Strach pomyśleć, co by było, gdybym cię nie pokochał.

\- Straciłbyś najwspanialszą istotę w galaktyce - mówię z uśmiechem.

Cieszę się, że chłopak jest ze mną szczery.

\- Co powiesz na małe skonsumowanie naszego związku, gdy już wrócimy? - proponuję z dzikim uśmiechem.

Ren rumieni się delikatnie.

\- Nie masz traumy po tym debilu?

\- Mam. Ale dlaczego ty masz się przez to męczyć?

\- Jestem za - szczerzy zęby Ben. - A jak wpadniemy?

\- To nawet nie byłoby źle. Wyobraź sobie bachorki z moimi włosami i twoimi oczami - rozczulam się na myśl o uroczych dzieciach.

\- Jeśli to by był syn, to nazwałbym go Han - zamyśla się Ren.

\- Kolejny Han Solo? - marszczę nos. - A może na odwrót? Nah? Noah?

\- O tak, Noah może być. A nasza córka... - brunet zaczyna snuć swoje wizje.

Resztę drogi zajmuje nam przyjemna rozmowa.

 

***

 

Ben uważnie przygląda się wnętrzu-właśnie schodzimy do piwnicy, w której mieści się ta urocza spelunka.

\- To to jest ten najlepszy bar w Galaktyce? - pyta z nutą ironii w głosie.

\- Owszem - uśmiecham się i od razu ciągnę go w stronę tańczących. Stwierdziłam, ze lepiej zacząć od tego. Doświadczenia z poprzedniego wypadu nauczyły mnie, że Czarna Śmierć sprawdza się bardziej do zabawnych rozmów niż do tańca.

\- Tak od razu tu idziemy?-brunet przekrzykuje skutecznie tłum.

\- Podoba mi się muzyka.-odpowiadam z uśmiechem. Zespół gra powolną melodię. Jak zwykle wszędzie jest pełno przeróżnych istot, ale dzisiaj zauważam też kilku ludzi.

\- No dobra - mruczy Ben do mojego ucha, przyciąga do siebie i zaczyna nas miarowo kołysać.

\- Bardzo energiczny taniec - zauważam sarkastycznie, ale wtulam się w chłopaka i wdycham jego przyjemny zapach. Ostatnio mam wyczulony węch, czasem mnie to irytuje, ale teraz to miłe. Ren pachnie jak przyprawy i rosnące w dżungli kwiaty.

Tańczymy przez kilka minut, gdy nagle ktoś szturcha mnie w ramię. Szybko odwracam się i widzę mężczyznę o dosyć podejrzanym wyglądzie.

\- Ile bierzesz za godzinę? - pyta ukazując swoje zniszczone zęby.

\- Co powiedziałeś?-oburza się Kylo.

\- No bo pani była tu niedawno z jakimś innym gościem i myślałem że...-facet zaczyna się powoli wycofywać, ale rozwścieczony chłopak przytrzymuje go za pomoc Mocy. Stopy mężczyzny wiszą teraz kilka centymetrów nad ziemią.

\- Słuchaj, dupku. Ta dziewczyna była tu ostatnio ze swoim bratem, a teraz jest ze swoim chłopakiem, czyli ze mną. To chyba normalne, prawda?- cedzi prosto w jego twarz.

Facet zaczyna się pocić, a z jego oczu wylatują łzy.

\- Ben, daj mu spokój - uspokajam go.- Każdy mógł się pomylić.

Kylo jest niezadowolony, ale puszcza natręta, który szybko oddala się od nas.

\- Nie zostawię tak tego - mruczy Ben i niespodziewanie wbiega na podwyższenie, na którym gra zespól. Muzyka cichnie, a wszyscy przestają tańczyć i patrzą w stronę chłopaka.

\- Chciałem wam wszystkim oznajmić! - zaczyna głośno swój wywód, a przerażeni członkowie zespołu nie przerywają mu.- Że ta dziewczyna - wskazuje na mnie palcem i czuje, jak wszystkie spojrzenia zwracają się w moją stronę.-Jest tu ze mną. A jeśli ktokolwiek spróbuje się choćby do niej zbliżyć to... -urywa i włącza swój miecz. Nawet nie wiedziałam, ze wziął go ze sobą. Co on odwala?

\- To na tyle, dziękuję - kończy z diabolicznym uśmieszkiem i schodzi ze sceny. Przez chwilę panuje cisza i wszyscy się na nas gapią, jednak stopniowo zespól wraca do gry, a tłum-do zabawy.

Zauważam, że kilku mężczyzn jest wyraźnie poruszonych. Zawzięcie dyskutują o czymś z barmanem.

\- Co to miało być? - pytam szeptem chłopaka.

\- Obrona samicy - mówi z dumą brunet.- Przynajmniej nikt już nawet na ciebie nie spojrzy.

\- Mogłeś to załatwić bardziej pokojowo - wzdycham.- Nie mam już ochoty na parkiet. Możemy teraz usiąść?

\- Czekałem aż to powiesz - uśmiecha się Ben.- Tak przy okazji, miecz czasem bardzo się przydaje.

\- Właśnie widzę - mruczę i ciągnę go za rękę w stronę baru.

\- Dwie Czarne śmierci - mówi rozochocony Ren.

\- Jedna - poprawiam go.

Barman mruczy coś w niezrozumiałym języku i idzie na zaplecze. Po chwili wraca z kuflem. Biorę go do ręki i kieruję się do w miarę ustronnego stolika.

\- Czemu tylko jedna? - jęczy brunet, siadając obok mnie.

\- Uwierz mi, potem mnie docenisz - mówię spokojnie i wypijam łyk trunku. Podaje kufel Benowi, który wypija za dużo i zaczyna się krztusić. Zostaje przeze mnie bezlitośnie wyśmiany.

\- Nie śmiej się - burczy chłopak.- To ja powinienem się z ciebie śmiać. Jesteś niewypałem.

\- Co proszę?-pytam i zabieram kufel z jego dużych dłoni.

\- To ty nie wiesz? Wasz oddział to była największa porażka Najwyższego porządku. Wszyscy liczyli na doskonale wyszkolony, napalony i posłuszny, damski oddział a wyszło z tego grono rozchichotanych dziewczyneczek, które powymyślały sobie imiona.

\- Wcale nie!-bronię się, jednak wiem jaka jest prawda. Przysparzałyśmy wiele problemów generałowi Huxowi.

\- W dodatku chcieliśmy się wam sprytnie pozbyć, ale miałyście przy tym przynieść korzyści. Wiesz jakie korzyści - brunet przygryza wargę i kontynuuje opowieść.- No i w sumie udało się. Z dwudziestki została dwójka.

\- Gdybyście wysalali nas na jakaś misję - mówię w zamyśleniu.-To nie poznalibyśmy się nigdy.

\- Na szczęście tak się nie stało - Ben uśmiecha się i całuje mnie lekko.

\- A dlaczego w sumie chciałeś, żeby to dziewczyna stała pod twoimi drzwiami? Przecież mówiłeś mi kiedyś, ze nie planowałeś nawet ze mną rozmawia - odsuwam się od chłopaka, ale nasze czoła nadal są zetknięte

\- Myślisz, ze nie miałem mężczyzn jako strażników?-prycha Ben.- Strasznie mnie wkurzali i opuszczali mój korytarz w czarnym worku. Dziewczyny też miałem, ale też szybko odchodziły z tego świata. Poza tym wiedziałem, że Hux zrobi mi na złość i wybierze taką, która uznałbym za niezbyt odpowiadającą mnie. Ale jak widać, nie trafił.

\- I dobrze - uśmiecham się i wypijam ostatni łyk Czarnej Śmierci. Moją uwagę zwraca dziwny osad, który zostaje na dnie. Jestem pewna, ze ostatnio trunek był całkowicie przejrzysty.

\- Co to za proszek?-Ren marszczy brwi i po chwili osuwa się na ziemię.

Nagle widzę przed sobą tylko ciemność i staję się całkowicie bezwładna.

***

 

Tym razem ból rozsadza moją głowę trochę mniej. Dodatkowo koi mnie zima, betonowa podłoga.  
Chwila...

Zimna, betonowa podłoga?

Powoli siadam i otwieram oczy.

Jestem w pomieszczeniu wyglądającym na więzienne-podłoga, ściany i kraty. Przez malutkie okienko wpada światło. Tuz koło mnie leży śpiący Ben. Szybko potrząsam chłopakiem, żeby go obudzić. Brunet powoli siada i patrzy na mnie nieobecnym wzrokiem.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - pyta i potwornie ziewa.  
\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia - szepcę.- Ostatnie co pamiętam, to dziwny osad w naszej Czarnej śmierci.

\- Faktycznie, było coś takiego - mamrocze Ren i drapie się po głowie.-Może ktoś nas uśpił i porwał tutaj? Ale po co... I gdzie mój miecz?

\- Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, ze niedługo się dowiemy.

Nagle przerywają nam dwa, zbliżające się powoli glosy.

\- Król kazał przyprowadzić ich do siebie - mówi pierwszy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie śpią. Ten koleś może wygląda na chuchro, ale jest strasznie ciężki. I dobrze zbudowany - wtrąca drugi.

Ben patrzy na mnie z dzika satysfakcją, jednak po chwili uśmieszek znika z jego twarzy, gdy strażnicy kontynuują swój wywód.

\- Ale ryj...w życiu nie wiedziałem gorszego.

Ledwo powstrzymuję się przed roześmianiem.

\- Ale laska z blizną...-zaczyna głos.

\- Kiereszowałbym - dopowiada drugi.

Po chwili stają przed nami właściciele głosów-dwaj tędzy, brzydcy strażnicy z szeroko rozstawionymi oczami i tępym wyrazem twarzy. To oni rozmawiali wczoraj z barmanem.

\- Wstawać. Idziecie pod oblicze króla - mówi jeden z nich i otwiera nam drzwi.

Widzę, że Ben szykuje sie do ataku lub przekonania mężczyzn do wypuszczenia nas, jednak powstrzymuję go mocnym szturchnięciem.

\- To jakieś nieporozumienie- zaczynam.- Niczego nie zrobiliśmy

\- Wytłumaczycie się przed królem - śmieje się cierpko strażnik i krępuje nasze ręce.

\- Do sali tronowej - zarządza drugi i zaczynamy mozolna drogę przez chłodne korytarze.

 

Po jakimś czasie zatrzymujemy się w ogromnej sali. W centrum stoi tron, na którym siedzi władca-chudy mężczyzna o szczurkowatej twarzy. Eskortujący nas strażnicy rozkuwają nas i kłaniają się królowi, po czym stają w bliskim sąsiedztwie-cały czas nas pilnują.

\- Nic nie zrobiliśmy - wypalam, zanim władca zdąży otworzyć usta.

\- Po pierwsze, trochę szacunku - król podnosi się z tronu i patrzy na nas z pogardą.-Złodzieje.

\- Niczego nie ukradliśmy - mówi znudzony Ben.

\- A to?-mężczyzna wyciąga miecz świetlny z trzema wyjściami.- Ukradliście miecz Kylo Renowi.

\- Ta, tylko że ja jestem Kylo Renem - wzdycha chłopak.

Król i strażnicy wybuchają śmiechem

\- Widzę, ze trafiliśmy na żartownisia - parska władca.- Nie rozumiem, jak można żartować w obecności króla Barda Czwartego, władcy tej planety.

\- To ta planeta ma władce?-dziwię się.

\- Tak, wiedźmo!-irytuje się Bard.-Stoi właśnie nad tobą.

\- Nie zauważyłam - mruczę.

\- Nie będziesz taka zadowolona, gdy wrzucimy cię do naszych lochów na najbliższe lata - cedzi władca.- A teraz powiedzcie mi, jakim cudem zdobyliście miecz świetlny Kylo Rena.

\- Ja jestem Kylo Renem. Już to mówiłem - Ben przewraca oczami.- Może jesteście zbyt głupi, żeby to zrozumieć? Jestem Kylo Ren, jestem Kylo Ren, jestem Kylo Ren, jestem Kylo Ren. Dotarło?

\- Zawiadomimy Najwyższy Porządek i Kylo Rena o waszym podłym występku - mówi z wyższością król.- Ciekawe jak na was zareagują.

\- Nie musisz informować Rena, bo stoi tutaj - jęczy chłopak.- Dlaczego jesteście aż takimi debilami?

\- Jesteś nim? To udowodnij - w oczach Barda pojawia się błysk chciwości.

Kiwam głową do bruneta, pozwalając mu w końcu na działanie.

\- Nie ma sprawy.-uśmiecha się Ben i miecz wyrywa się z dłoni króla, lecąc sprawnie do chłopaka.

Nim ktokolwiek zdąży zareagować, chłopak włącza swoją broń i zabija pilnujących nas strażników.

\- Pospiesz się - syczy i ciągnie mnie za rękę.- Zaraz przyjdą posiłki i nie będzie tak wesoło.

\- Jasne - rzucam i biegnę za nim.

\- Złapać ich!-wrzeszczy król.-Straże!

Ben przystaje na chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Odwołasz straże - mówi do władcy.

\- Odwołam straże - powtarza beznamiętnie Bard.- Alarm odwołany!-wrzeszczy ponowie.

\- Pokażesz nam drogę do wyjścia.

\- Pokaże wam drogę do wyjścia - król pokazuje nam odpowiednie drzwi.

\- I zapomnisz o tym - kończy Ben i biegniemy w stronę drzwi.

 

Wybiegamy na dziedziniec. Na szczęście, żadna brama nie jest opuszczona.

\- Szybko - pogania mnie chłopak i biegniemy jak najdalej od pałacu.

Gdy jesteśmy już pewni, ze nic nam nie grozi, obracamy się w jego stronę.

Budowla robi imponujące wrażenie. Jest ogromna, zbudowana z jasnego kamienia. Niestety, nie ma czasu na podziwianie. Musimy znaleźć nasz myśliwiec.

 

Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale rozpoznaję miejsce, które było ostatnio miejscem noclegowym dla mnie i mojego brata. Z tego punktu łatwo jest nam dotrzeć do naszego pojazdu. Na szczęście, nic mu się nie stało, a Poe nas nie zabije. Całkiem dobra wiadomość.

\- Udało nam się - dyszę i spontanicznie całuję Bena.

\- Jeszcze musimy wrócić - mamrocze brunet i wchodzi do myśliwca.

\- Drogę chyba przeżyjemy-uśmiecham się i dołączam do chłopaka.

 

***

 

Na lądowisku czeka na nas zaniepokojony Poe, Finn i Leia.

Leia.  
Świetnie.  
Po prostu świetnie.  
Dzięki, chłopak, doskonale nas kryliście.

\- Co robiliście tak długo? - pyta Poe, gdy w końcu wypuszcza mnie z uścisku.

\- Długa historia. Porwał nas miejscowy król, bo myślał, ze okradliśmy Kylo Rena. I nie wierzył nam, że Ben nim jest - odpowiadam znużona. Dlaczego nas wsypali?

\- Po co tam polecieliście?-Leia jest chyba nieźle wkurzona.

\- My...chcieliśmy się trochę rozluźnić - mamrocze Ben.

\- Niech wam będzie - wzdycha generał.-Ale to był już całkowicie ostatni raz.

\- Ale ja też tam chciałem lecieć - marudzi Finn, ale szybko milknie na widok morderczego spojrzenia Lei.

Chcę coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nagle moje nogi zamieniają się w watę, a ja upadam na ziemię.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akcja pędzi jak imigrant po zasiłek. :')


	27. Chapter 27

I'm looking for a place to start  
and everything feels so different now.  
Just grab a hold of my hand,  
I will lead you through this wonderland.

 

Z podłogi podnosi mnie Phasma. Szybko rozglądam się po pomieszczaniu. Nie jestem już na lądowisku tylko w całkowicie białym pokoju, który zdaje się nie mieć końca.

Tymczasem przyjaciółka lekko mnie szturcha.

Wygląda tak, jak ją zapamiętałam-rumiane policzki, błyszczące, jasne włosy, szeroki uśmiech i wyjątkowy wzrost. 

Uśmiecha się do mnie i wyciąga w moją stronę rękę.

\- Nie jesteś zła? - pytam ją w szoku.

\- Zła?- przyjaciółka marszczy brwi.- Nigdy w życiu.

\- To dobrze - uśmiecham się i przytulam kapitan, jednak wtedy kobieta wbija mi w plecy swoje długie i ostre paznokcie.

Szybko odskakuję od niej i patrzę na nią z przerażeniem.

Jej twarz zmienia się, ma na niej wyraz wściekłości i odrazy. 

\- Dlaczego mnie zostawiliście?-szlocha.- Na pewną śmierć. Nigdy ci nie wybaczę. Tak samo jak ona.

Za plecami Phasmy pojawia się Ash. Patrzy na mnie z pogardą.

\- Pozwoliłaś, żeby mnie zastrzelili - cedzi i zbliża się do mnie.

\- Na pewną śmierć - syczy za nią Phasma.

\- Zrzuciłaś w przepaść.

\- Na piekącym słońcu, parzącym piasku

\- Zdradziłaś swoja rodzinę -Ashley chwyta mnie za gardło i ściska je mocno. Zaczynam się dusić, do moich oczu napływają łzy.

\- Wykrwawiałam się, a ty sobie poszłaś.

Tracę powietrze i widzę tylko uśmiechnięte twarze moich martwych przyjaciółek, które na końcu zaczynają się rozkładać. Ich skóra odlatuje płatami, po chwili dołączają do niej mięśnie i na końcu duszą mnie dwa szkielety.

Osuwam się bez życia na ziemię, upadam na białą podłogę, która otacza mnie wszędzie. Biały sufit, podłoga, ściany.

Wszystko takie białe.

Ale po chwili leżę na rozgrzanym piasku pustyni.

Podnoszę głowę i widzę ogłuszanego Bena i Phasmę spluwającą pod nogi Huxa.

Generał wygląda jakoś inaczej.  
Ma jaśniejsze i mniej ulizane włosy, a jego oczy są bardziej zielone niż stalowe.

Chcę powstrzymać go przed zranieniem Bena, ale wtedy jeden ze szturmowców strzela mi prosto w głowę.

***

Strasznie się cieszę, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, ze żyję, a Phasma, Ashley, Hux i zabijający mnie szturmowiec byli tylko złym snem.

Leżę spokojnie w sali szpitalnej, dookoła kręci się pełno droidów i znajomy lekarz.

\- Będę żyć? - chrypię.

\- Z pewnością - mówi rzeczowo mężczyzna i patrzy na mnie tym swoim uważnym spojrzeniem.-Musimy jeszcze zrobić kilka badań, żeby mieć pewność co do pani diagnozy, ale z pewnością pani życiu nic nie zagraża.

-A jaka jest diagnoza? - pytam z niepokojem.

-Na razie nie możemy pani poinformować - ucina lekarz.-Pobierzemy teraz pani krew i wypuścimy.

-Jasne - mruczę.

Wzdrygam się tylko trochę, gdy jeden z droidów medycznych wysuwa igłę i wbija je w moją żyłę.

\- Może już pani wyjść na korytarz.O ile czuje się pani dobrze.

\- Czuję się doskonale - burczę i szybko podnoszę się.

\- Zaraz skończymy analizę i odezwiemy się - zapewnia mnie mężczyzna.

-Dziękuję - mówię i wychodzę jak najszybciej.

Na korytarzu czeka na mnie Ben, Leia, Finn i Poe. Wszyscy wyglądają na zaniepokojonych.

\- Wie ktoś, co mi jest? - pytam i przysiadam się do nich.

\- Nie mamy pojęcia.-wzdycha generał - Myśleliśmy, ze ty właśnie się dowiedziałaś.

-Myślę, ze złapałam coś na Jakku - mruczę.

-Faktycznie, strasznie często wymiotowałaś - zauważa mój brat i ściska moją rękę, żeby dodać mi otuchy.

-Wymiotowałaś? O niczym nie wiedziałem - dziwi się Ben.- A tak poza tym, łapy precz od mojej dziewczyny.

\- Błagam cię, ona jest moją siostrą - wzdycha Poe, ale puszcza moją dłoń, która błyskawicznie zostaje złapana w sidła Rena.

\- To ja najlepiej pocieszam -obrusza się brunet.

\- Już zapomniałam, jaki potrafisz być dziecinny - wzdycha jego matka.

\- Pani generał nie widziała jego najlepszych akcji - wtrąca się Finn.- Kiedyś wiedzieliśmy nawet jak ryczy. Trochę to było żałosne.

\- Biegnij i rozpowiedz to wszystkim - odgryza się Ben.

\- Wiesz, że mógłbym to zrobić -szczerzy zęby szturmowiec.- Ale wtedy Rose by się na mnie obraziła...- dodaje i patrzy na mnie ze współczuciem.- Na pewno nic ci nie jest.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - szepcę.

Jestem zmartwiona swoja chorobą i dręczy mnie ten dziwny sen. Phasma i Ash były takie nieludzkie. I to moja wina, ze nie żyją. Może zasługuje na te koszmary-to moja kara.

Nagle drzwi otwierają się i wychyla się lekarz.

\- Prosiłbym, żeby najpierw przyszła tu pani generał Organa.-mówi rzeczowo.

Leia wstaje i szybko kieruje się do sali.

Czekamy na nią przez kilka pełnych napięcia minut. Jestem taka zestresowana, ze nawet nie mam ochoty się odzywać.

W końcu generał wychodzi. Jest dziwnie zadowolona.

\- Benjaminie, Rose, chcę z wami pogada na osobności - mówi z uśmiechem.

Spoglądam na Finna i Poe'a, ale oni tylko wzruszają ramionami.

\- Wszystko nam zaraz powiecie -mruczy szturmowiec.

Razem z Benem i jego matką kierujemy się do ustronnego korytarzyka.

Mam coraz gorsze przeczucia.  
Leia obraca się w naszą stronę z szerokim uśmiechem

\- Moi drodzy, zostaniecie rodzicami - informuje nas śpiewnie.

Czuję uderzenie gorąca.

To nie może być możliwe, to jakiś głupi żart.

\- Jakim cudem? - Ben marszczy brwi.- Przecież my nie...

W moich ustach robi się sucho i coraz trudniej stać mi na nogach.  
To nieprawda.

\- Hux - dyszę.

Leia patrzy na nas i nie za bardzo wie co zrobić. Chyba jeszcze nie zdaje sobie z niczego sprawy.

\- Ja pierdolę - Ben chwyta się za głowę, jakby chciał wyrwać sobie wszystkie włosy.- Zabiję go.

\- Benjaminie! Co to ma być za słownictwo! - strofuje go kobieta.

Do moich oczu napływają łzy. Tak bardzo chcę, żeby Leia zaczęła się śmiać i krzyknęła "nabraliście się!"

\- W tak zjebanej sytuacji nie da się mówić inaczej - cedzi Ren.-Ten cwel pożałuje dnia, w którym się urodził.

\- Może masz rację - kobieta wydaje się być spłoszona.

Opieram się o ścianę, bo nie mogę ustać o własnych siłach.

Jestem w ciąży.

Z Huxem.

Z moim najgorszym koszmarem.  
\- Nie da się jakoś usunąć tego gówna?-jęczy brunet.- To nie ma prawa żyć.

\- Benjaminie! - Leia jest oburzona.- Jak możesz nawet tak mówić!

\- Mam dosyć!-ryczy Kylo i wyciąga zza paska swój miecz. W szale zbliża się do najbliższej ściany i zaczyna uderzać w nią z furią.

\- Nie chcę - szepcę i osuwam się na podłogę. Chowam twarz w dłoniach.

A potem wstaję i biegnę.

Jak najdalej od tego wszystkiego.  
Jak najdalej od zszokowanej Lei i ogarniętego furią Bena.  
Jak najdalej od sztywnego lekarza,  
Jak najdalej od Poe i Finna, którzy patrzą na mnie z troska, gdy biegnę przez korytarz, a moja twarz lśni od łez.

Po drodze wpadam na chyba setkę ludzi, ale nawet nie patrzę na nich. Chcę tylko ukryć się przed całym światem.

W końcu docieram do swojego pokoju i zaszywam się pod pościelą.

Szloch mnie usypia.

Nie na długo, bo po jakimś czasie wygrzebuję się spod kołdry i po prostu patrzę beznamiętnie w sufit, pozwalając łzom spokojnie płynąc.

Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Już prawie udało mi się zapomnieć o krzywdzie, jaką wyrządził mi Hux, a okazuje się, ze coś będzie mi o niej przypominało przez całe życie.

"To tylko w połowie dziecko Huxa" - słyszę głos w swojej głowie i mimowolnie uśmiecham się.

Cześć będzie jeszcze moja.

Tak bardzo bym chciała zamknąć oczy i obudzić się nagle z koszmaru. Szczypię się w policzek, ale ból jest prawdziwy  
.  
Moje przemyślenia przerywa huk otwieranych drzwi. Do środka wbiega zdyszany Finn. Patrzy na moje łzy i marszczy brwi.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - pyta.- Ty wybiegasz z płaczem, Kylo Renalut napierdala mieczem w co popadnie i chyba rozwalił pół szpitala zanim go uspokoili, Leia nic nie mówi i patrzy przed siebie. Co to ma w ogóle być?

\- Jestem w ciąży - dukam i zaczynam szlochać.

\- I to jest powód? - dziwi się chłopak i siada obok mnie.- Gdzie Księżniczka jest teraz? Pogratuluję mu.

\- To nie on jest ojcem - zaczynam płakać jeszcze mocniej, łzy turlają się po moich policzkach i chyba jestem cała zasmarkana.

Myślę, ze gdyby Finn był biały, to chyba zrobiłby się blady, ale po prostu patrzy na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

\- To ten cały Hux? Na pewno? A może jednak Ben?

\- Prawdopodobieństwo, ze to Ben, jest takie samo duże jak u ciebie. Czyli żadne.

\- Skąd wiesz, ze u mnie jest żadne? Śpisz bardzo twar...-zaczyna z błyskiem w oku chłopak, ale przestaje, gdy widzi moją minę. - Przepraszam. W takim razie, masz przerąbane.

\- Wiem - jęczę i chowam twarz w dłoniach.

\- No już, spokojnie - szturmowiec przytula mnie i pozwala mi się wypłakać.

Przerywa nam Poe, który nagle pojawia się w pokoju.

\- Wiem już o wszystkim - dyszy.

\- Kto ci to powiedział?-pytam zasmarkana.

\- Kylie. Już w miarę ochłonął i chyba zaraz tu będzie. Leia też się ogarnęła.

\- Poe, ja nie chcę - wstaję i przytulam się do swojego brata.

\- Nie martw się - szepce.- To dziecko w połowie będzie Dameronem. A nasze geny zawsze wygrywają. Traktuj je jak dziecko Kyle Rona.

\- Nie wiem, czy będę mogła - jęczę i kątem oka zauważam, że Ben już tu wszedł.

Jego zazwyczaj ładnie ułożone włosy są teraz potargane, jest zmęczony, a jego twarz lśni od łez. W oczach ma tylko ogień. Widzę krew spływająca z jego ramienia i odłamek szkła wbity w rękę. Pewnie coś rozbił i zranił się tym.

Brunet szybko odpycha pilota i sam mnie przytula.

\- Pozbędziemy się go jakoś -zapewnia mnie.- Jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale to zrobimy.

\- Ale, Ben...-szepcę.- Ja nie chcę się go pozbywać. To moje dziecko. Nie tylko Huxa - gdy wypowiadam to nazwisko, z trudem powstrzymuję się, żeby nie splunąć na podłogę.

\- Jak to nie? - dziwi się wojownik.- Słuchaj, możemy mieć potem nawet setkę dzieci, jeśli będziesz chciała. Ale to gówno nie ma praw do życia.

\- Nie ma mowy - mówię ostro.-Doniosę je bez względu na wszystko i jeśli liczysz na naszą wspólną przyszłość, to to zaakceptujesz.

\- Jesteś głupi - cedzi Ben.- Ale dobrze. Uszanuje twoja decyzję. Ale i tak nienawidzę tego bachora. Mam nadzieję, że zmienisz zdanie.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiecham się blado i całuje chłopaka.- Nawet nie wiesz jak mi z tym ciężko. Ale nie ma mowy, żebym zabiła to dziecko. Wolałabym, żeby nigdy nie powstało, ale jak już istnieje, to nie będę się go wypierać.

-Może masz trochę racji -wzdycha brunet.

-Kocham cię - szepcę i całuję go w czubek nosa.

-Ja ciebie też. Damy radę, wymyślimy coś - zapewnia mnie Ren i muska ustami moja szyję

\- Hej! My nadal tu jesteśmy!-wrzeszczy Fin.

\- Nie obmacuj mojej siostry -wtóruje mu Poe.

\- I uwierzcie mi, nie chcemy oglądać kolejnego płodzenia. Ale możemy wyjść, jeśli chcecie.

\- Nie - wzdycham.- Muszę się nad wszystkim zastanowić.

\- Łatwiej ci będzie, jeśli zastanowisz się z nami dwoma - szczerzy zęby Finn i łapie mnie za przegub.

\- Gdzie ją zabieracie?-wtrąca się Ben.-Mogę iść z wami?

\- Nie - ucina Poe.- Zostań tu i prześpij się, już niedługo nadejdzie ta pora, gdy wszystkie dzieci kładą się do łóżeczek.

\- Pieprz się - mruczy brunet, a chłopacy wyciągają mnie z pokoju.

Zza drzwi zaczynają dochodzić przytłumione wrzaski i odgłosy walki.

Cały Ren.

***

\- To tutaj przychodzicie, gdy nie macie humoru, tak?-pytam cicho.

Stoimy przy urwisku. Siedzimy na skale, która przykryta jest ogromną ilością igliwia i drobnych kamyczków. Na dworze zaczyna się już robić ciemno, ale ze zdziwieniem dostrzegam, że drzewa, które są w dole roztaczają wokół siebie dziwny blask. W uszach huczy mnie wiatr i jest okropnie zimno, na szczęście Poe przytula mnie i w ten sposób jest mi dużo cieplej.

-Właśnie tak - mówi Finn i patrzy w dół. - Jest tu pięknie w dzień i w nocy. A w dole jest jeszcze rzeka. Teraz jej nie widać, bo...no wiesz, jest ciemno.

-To tutaj zaczęliśmy - uśmiecha się pilot i patrzy z czułością na szturmowca.

A ja może tu skończę.

To nie taki zły pomysł. Nie urodzi się dziecko, ale nie będę miała wyrzutów sumienia.

Nie będzie mnie. 

Trzeba zniszczyć linię Huxa.

Ale w sumie nie wiemy, ile kobiet jeszcze zaciążył.

Pewnie wiele i myślę, ze u wszystkich wyglądało to tak samo: wstyd, niechęć i upokorzenie.

Może po prostu stąd skoczę... 

Po chwili uświadamiam sobie, jak głupie są moje myśli.  
Mam wspaniałego brata, chłopaka i przyjaciela. Na szczęście to trzy różne osoby,a nie jedna.

I może to dziecko nie będzie takie złe.  
Może nawet Hux nigdy się nie dowie, ze jest ojcem.  
\- O czym tak myślisz? - zagaduje mnie Finn.

\- O dziecku - wzdycham.- Nie chcę go, ale nie zrobię mu krzywdy.

\- Może je gdzieś sprytnie podrzucisz?-proponuje szturmowiec.

\- Wiesz, my nie możemy mieć dzieci, to chyba logiczne - Poe uśmiecha się z przekąsem.- Może oddasz je nam? Z chęcią zajmiemy się wychowaniem, prawda, Finn?

\- Jasne - śmieje się chłopak.-To jest rozwiązanie.

\- Nie wiem. Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewna, czy jesteście wystarczająco odpowiedzialni. I czy nie czułabym wyrzutów sumienia.

\- No dobra - przyznaje mi racje brat.- Uwierz, to dziecko będzie wspaniałe, po wujku. Może będzie przypominało naszą matkę?

\- Jaka ona była? - Poe nie opowiadał mi o niej zbyt wiele.

\- Wspaniała - w oczach pilota pojawiają się łzy.- Nie mogła patrzeć na czyjeś cierpienie i robiła wszystko, żeby pomóc innym. I była nieugięta, tak samo jak ty. Twarda jak skała. A ojciec był rozmarzony, masz to po nim, tak samo jak dar do zwierząt i ludzi. 

\- Zazdroszczę ci, ze ich pamiętasz - wzdycham cicho.

-Ja nigdy nie poznam swoich rodziców - mówi zamyślony Finn. - Ty jesteś szczęściarą.

\- My jesteśmy twoją rodziną -uśmiecham się do szturmowca.

\- Pasuje mi - Finn uśmiecha się szeroko, jego białe zęby błyszczą w ciemności oświetlaną jedynie gwiazdami i drzewami w dole.

Powoli robi się coraz zimniej, a ja robię się senna.

Zobaczenie urwiska trochę mnie uzdrowiło. Może faktycznie oddam swoje dziecko bratu. Może to wszystko jakoś się ułoży.

\- Lepiej się zbierajmy - mówi Poe.- Jeszcze zaczną się martwić.

-Masz rację - ściskam rękę brata i kierujemy się z powrotem do bazy.

***

Gdy wkradam się do pokoju, Ben już śpi. 

Najciszej jak mogę wchodzę do łazienki, kąpię się i ubieram w lżejsze ubrania. Zapalam malutkie światełko-przy nim będzie mi łatwiej zasnąć i szybko idę do swojej strony łóżka.

Nagle zauważam, ze koszula chłopaka podwinęła się, ukazując jego brzuch.

Ostatnio widziałam go, gdy mijaliśmy się w drzwiach łazienki. Wyglądał wtedy jak marmurowa rzeźba-biały i wyrzeźbiony, z blizną na boku.  
Teraz blizn jest pełno.  
Są wypukłe, płaskie i wklęsłe.  
Wszystkie różowe, niektóre są równe, a inne okropnie poszarpane.

Są świadectwem okropnego bólu, jaki musiał przeżyć Ren.

To wszystko wina Huxa.

To zabawne, ze oboje mamy zaznaczone przez niego brzuchy.

Ta myśl powoduje, ze znów zaczynam cicho szlochać. Mam nadzieję, że Ben się nie obudzi.  
Po chwili udaje mi się uspokoić i teraz delikatnie dotykam każdej z blizn, łącznie z ta na twarzy.

Jesteśmy tak strasznie zepsuci i popękani.  
Ale przy tym piękni.

W końcu gaszę światło i opieram głowę na piersi Bena, po raz pierwszy od miesiąca.  
I w końcu nie śni mi się nic okropnego.

Mimo ogromnego niepokoju, smutku, rozgoryczenia i niepokoju, śpi mi się zadziwiająco dobrze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KTO BY SIĘ SPODZIEWAŁ V2


	28. Chapter 28

Oh, God  
That's the trouble with me  
I need the trouble with you

Następne dni mijają mi monotonnie.  
Wstaję i uświadamiam sobie, że niestety, wszystko jest prawdą.  
Potem na ogól wymiotuję. Na początku Ben trzyma moje włosy, jednak po dwóch dniach zaczynam spać w spiętej fryzurze.

Ubieram się, myję zęby, jem śniadanie.

Potem rozmawiam z Finem i Poe, ale nie słucham ich zbytnio.

Idę na moje urwisko i myślę. Na pewno urodzę to dziecko, ale nie mam pojęcia co dalej. Zachowam je, albo oddam bratu.

Jestem rozdarta-Ben namawia mnie do oddania, tak samo jak Poe, ale ja chcę je zachować.  
Z urwiska wracam na kolejny posiłek, a potem znów uciekam.

Eksploruje naszą planetę i poznaję każdy jej zakątek. Po mojej pierwszej wyprawie dołącza do mnie Ben, jednak mam swój warunek:ma się nie odzywać.  
Muszę się oswoić ze swoimi myślami.  
Chłopak również nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze. Powiedział mi, ze akceptuje mój wybór, ale wiem, ze najchętniej zabiłby to dziecko. Przede mną udaje spokojnego, ale potem wyzywa się na otoczeniu. Dochodzi do tego, że nawet zostaje mu wyznaczony specjalny kawałek lasu do wykarczowania-Ben wyżywa się i przy okazji jest przydatny.  
Po powrocie z wyprawy idę na kolację, a potem już tylko śpię.  
I tak codziennie, przez tydzień.

Tymczasem Ruch Oporu łączy się z pozostałością Republiki. Do moich uszu dochodzą wieści o kolejnych zwycięstwach. Najwyższy Porządek został już odcięty od swoich fabryk i Akademii, teraz jest zdany tylko na siebie, a jego liczebność drastycznie się zmniejsza. To dobre wieści. Poe uważa, że to kwestia kilku miesięcy.

 

W końcu postanawiam się otrząsnąć. Nie mogę wiecznie myśleć o swoich problemach. Trzeba zająć się szturmowcami i mieliśmy to zrobić już wcześniej, ale cały czas coś nam wypadało.  
Nowy oddział obecnie odpoczywa w kwaterach i w zasadzie nic nie robi. Potrzebują treningu. No i muszą się dowiedzieć o panujących tu zasadach.  
Leia prosi mnie, Bena i Finna o zajęcie się tym, uważa ze jesteśmy najlepsi do tego zadania.

I tak, po raz pierwszy od dawna gdy wstaję, zakładam swoją czarną zbroję szturmowca.  
Po chwili z łazienki wychodzi Ben w swoim starym, czarnym stroju.

\- Już zapomniałam, ze czarny ci pasuje - mówię z uśmiechem.

\- Tobie lepiej w beżowym - komentuje chłopak.- Maskę też wezmę, jeszcze nie wszyscy z oddziału znają moją piękną fizjonomię. A ja lubię elementy zaskoczenia.

\- I to jest powód dla którego ciągle nosiłeś ta maskę?

\- Nie, po prostu mam brzydki ryj - wzdycha Ren.

\- Sugerujesz, ze mam kiepski gust?

\- Nie, sugeruje, ze mam brzydki ryj.

\- Raczej nie dogadam się z tobą w tej kwestii - przewracam oczami.

\- Spójrz na te pieprzyki. Wszyscy się z nich śmiali - mówi płaczliwie Kylo.- I na uszy.

\- Twoje uszy i pieprzyki są urocze - wyznaję zgodnie z prawdą.

\- To tak jakbyś powiedziała, ze martwa wiewiórka jest ładna.

\- Uwielbiam martwe wiewiórki! - śmieję się po raz pierwszy od tygodnia.- Narzekasz więcej niż niejedna dziewczyna. Chodźmy już lepiej do tych szturmowców. Mają być w jakiejś hali. Przynajmniej tak mówiła mi Leia.

 

Nie wiem czemu to pomieszczenie nie było wykorzystywane wcześniej. Jest ogromne- z łatwością mieści pięciuset nowych szturmowców. Zgodnie z planem, na początku witam ich tylko ja i Finn. Kylo czeka przed wejściem.

\- Serdecznie witam wszystkich szturmowców, którzy postanowili przyłączy się do nas podczas ataku na Jakku! - mówię głośno.

\- Jak już zapewne wiecie, jesteśmy jednymi z was. Razem wychowywaliśmy się, jedliśmy, trenowaliśmy. I teraz też chcemy połączyć nasze siły - dodaje Finn.

\- Czy ktoś z was objął nieformalne przywództwo? - pytam.

Wśród zebranych powstaje zamieszanie i szukam jego źródła.

Po chwili je dostrzegam.

Z tłumu równocześnie wychodzą dwie osoby.

Pierwszą jest szatynka średniego wzrostu. Przechodzi przez tłum zdecydowanym, wręcz męskim krokiem. Na oku ma opaskę. Drugie oko jest niebieskie i chłodne. Ma lekko krzywy nos(podejrzewam złamanie) i wydatne usta. Podsumowując, mimo braku oka i fascynujących krzywizn nosa jest całkiem ładna.

Druga osobą jest niski i drobny chłopak o urodzie elfa. Ma ciemne oczy i jasne, rozwichrzone włosy. W jego spojrzeniu czai się dziwna inteligencja, a w jego ruchach jest jakaś nietypowa i urocza gracja.

\- Ja byłam pierwsza. I ja tu rządzę.-syczy dziewczyna

\- Myślałem, ze przywódcą jest osoba, którą popierają. A ciebie nikt nie popiera, skarbie - blondyn uśmiecha się z przekąsem.

\- Możecie skupić się na nas? - pytam poirytowana.

\- Jasne - szatynka patrzy na mnie uważnie.- Jestem Veronica. A ten obok to Isaac.

\- Umiem się przedstawić, królowo. To raczej ja powinienem anonsować ciebie - prycha chłopak.

\- Jedyne co powinieneś anonsować, to swoją głupotę - odcina się Veronica.

\- Możecie się w końcu zamknąć? - wzdycha Finn. - Mamy do was pytania.

\- Przepraszam za koleżankę - Isaac uroczo się uśmiecha.

\- Nie jestem twoją koleżanką - syczy dziewczyna.

\- Czy ktokolwiek komunikował się z Najwyższym Porządkiem?

\- Nie - szatynka otwiera szeroko oko. - Niby dlaczego mielibyśmy to robić? Teraz jesteśmy z wami.

\- Kojarzycie nas? - pyta Finn.

\- Ja was nie kojarzę - mówi Isaac.

\- No tak, bo ty zajmowałeś się klopami - prycha Veronica.

\- A ty wydłubałaś sobie oko, bo nie zauważyłaś sterczącego pręta.

\- Zamknij mordę.

\- Veronico, kojarzysz nas? - pytam z irytacją.

\- Pana murzyna nie znam, ale ciebie, owszem. Wskoczyłaś do łózka Kylo Renowi i Huxowi.

\- Tak się składa, ze to nieprawda - huczy za mną Ben, który akurat wszedł do środka, otwierając z hukiem drzwi przy pomocy Mocy.

Widzę, ze część szturmowców jest przerażona. Chłopak podchodzi powoli do szatynki i patrzy uważnie na jej twarz.

\- Nie obrażaj jej, dobrze? Bo tak się składa, ze nie wskoczyła do łózka żadnemu z nas - cedzi.

Z twarzy dziewczyny odpływa cała krew.

-Oczywiście, przepraszam - jąka i uśmiecha się do mnie przepraszająco.

\- Isaaca też przeproś - wzdycham.

\- Przepraszam, wspaniały Isaacu - mówi Veronica z przekąsem, ale ostatecznie uśmiecha się do blondyna.

\- Patrzcie wszyscy, głupsza, a odstąpiła pierwsza - zauważa chłopak.

\- Zamknijcie się oboje - ucisza ich Kylo.

\- Powiedz im coś motywującego - szepcę do niego, bo widzę, że stojący przed nami tłum zaczyna się niecierpliwić.

\- Szturmowcy! - mówi donośnie wojownik.- Podjęliście właściwa decyzję, uwalniając się z kajdanów ciemności. Nastała nowa era. Tylko, jeśli się zjednoczymy, zniszczymy resztki Najwyższego porządku. Kto się rozmyślił, może w tej chwili odejść.

Z napięciem obserwujemy szturmowców, żaden z nich nawet nie drgnie, a to chyba dobry znak.

\- Nie musicie tak ciągle stać na baczność. Ludzie, rozluźnijcie się trochę - dodaje Finn.

Wszyscy żołnierze nagle stają dużo swobodniej i rozlegają się szmery rozmów. Najczęściej padają słowa "Kylo Ren" , "maska", "fałszerz".

\- Czuję, ze interesuje was, czy to na prawdę ja - zabiera głos Ren.-Sami tego chcieliście - dodaje i zdejmuje z twarzy maskę.

Szum na sali jest jeszcze głośniejszy.

\- Chyba zarządzimy przerwę. Przejdźmy do szkolenia później - szepcę do Finna i Bena.

\- Dobry pomysł - szepce brunet.

\- Mam już ich dosyć - jęczy Finn.

\- Możecie rozejść się na pól godziny - mówi donośnie Kylo.- Potem tu wróćcie. Zaczniemy nowe szkolenie.

Tłum z ulgą rozchodzi się do różnych pomieszczeń. Najszybciej znikają Veronica i Isaac, którzy chyba znowu się kłócą. Ta dwójka już nieźle działa mi na nerwy, ale nie wyglądają na idiotów.

\- Co teraz nas czeka? - pytam Bena, gdy zostajemy na sali we trójkę.

\- Muszę przeanalizować im wszystkim umysły, żeby zobaczyć z którymi da się w miarę pracować, a którzy potrzebują większej uwagi. I wtedy podzielimy ich na grupy.

\- To czym my mamy się zająć?

\- Organizacją. Wypuszczajcie do kwater tych, których przeanalizuję. Zapisujcie ich imiona. No i będę podawał numery ich grup. Jutro wszystko im przedstawimy.

\- Jasne, panie dowódco - uśmiecham się i wtulam się w chłopaka.

\- Oby poszło z nimi w miarę gładko. Mam nadzieję, ze niewielu będzie w grupie drugiej - wzdycha Finn.

\- Mam nadzieję, ze Veronica i Isaac będą osobno - jęczę.- Oni razem są nieznośni.

\- Obawiam się, ze będziemy z nimi duży współpracować, bo oni mają duży wpływ na szturmowców. I mają charyzmę - Ben skutecznie niszczy moje nadzieje.

\- Zabiję ich, jak będą się ciągle kłócić.

 

Resztę czasu omawiamy plan szkolenia. Naszym głównym celem jest nadanie osobowości i imion szturmowcom. Musimy im pokazać, ze są osobami, nie pionkami w grze. bo w końcu po walce mają normalnie żyć. Trzeba ich do tego dostosować.

Mija wyznaczony czas i do sali napływają szturmowcy. Brakuje tylko Veroniki i Isaaca.

\- Gdzie oni są? - jęczę.

\- Może się pozabijali - szepce Ben i łapie mnie za rękę.- Chodź, poszukamy ich.Finn, przypilnuj ich.

\- Jasne - uśmiecha się chłopak.

Wychodzimy na korytarz. Nie widzę nikogo, ale z jednego z zaułków zaczynam słyszeć rozmowę.

Pokazuje Renowi ze ma iść za mną i jak najciszej kierujemy się w stronę źródła głosu.

Widok jest ciekawy.

Isaac i Veronica stoją strasznie blisko siebie i wyglądają, jakby mieli się zaraz pozabijać.

\- Jesteś okropna - cedzi chłopak.-Jesteś wredna, rządzisz się, wszystkich poprawiasz i masz krzywy nos. Ale jak się uśmiechasz...to to wszystko nagle znika.

\- A ja cię nienawidzę. Ale cię kocham. Ale nienawidzę.

\- Czuję dokładnie to samo - wzdycha blondyn.

\- Co my mamy zrobić? Nie cierpię ciebie z całego serca, ale martwię się gdy cię nie ma i jak tylko patrze na twoje oczy to... - dziewczynie nie udaje się dokończyć, bo Isaac dosłownie przysysa się do niej.

\- Jesteś cholernym dupkiem. Nienawidzę cię - wykrztusza Veronica, ale sama zaczyna go całować.

Spoglądam przelotnie na Bena. Brunet wygląda, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- My też mieliśmy taki problemy?- szepce do mnie.

\- Chyba nie - odpowiadam i dalej obserwuję sytuację.

Para chyba zaczyna się rozkręcać.

\- Veronica, jesteś tak cholernie brzydka, ale masz śliczne oczy...oko - szepce Isaac.

\- A ty wyglądasz jak małe dziecko. I chyba ważysz mniej ode mnie - odcina się Veronica.

\- Ver, co my właśnie odwaliliśmy? - pyta przerażony Isaac. - Nie chciałem tego robić. Co we mnie wstąpiło?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Ja też nie chciałam. To było obrzydliwe - mamrocze dziewczyna.

\- Ale ja nie kłamałem - wzdycha chłopak.

\- Ja też nie - jęczy szatynka.- A to jest jeszcze gorsze.

\- Czekaj, podsumujmy to - Isaac przeczesuje włosy palcami.- Ja cię nienawidzę do tego stopnia, ze chyba się zakochałem. I ty we mnie też.

\- To jest porąbane.

\- Tak samo jak ty.

\- Jak śmiesz! - dziewczyna wymierza chłopakowi policzek. a satysfakcjonujące plaśnięcie jest okropnie głośne.

\- Jesteś nienormalna! - syczy chłopak. - Co to ma być? Zdecyduj się wreszcie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - jęczy dziewczyna i znowu całuje Isaaca.

\- Może im przerwiemy? - szepcę do Bena.- Robi się coraz dziwniej. Jak nie wkroczymy, to albo się pozabijają albo zaczną się rozmnażać. Żadna opcja nie jest zbyt kusząca.

\- Dobry pomysł. Zaraz mózg mi wybuchnie. w zdycha brunet.- Na przenajświętszego Anakina, Rose, kocham cię. Jesteś taka normalna.

\- Ty też - odpowiadam z uśmiechem.

\- Przepraszam, ze wam przeszkadzam - huczy Kylo.- Ale spóźniacie się na zebranie.

Para szybko odskakuje od siebie. Są strasznie spłoszeni. Isaac patrzy na mnie i i chyba nie wie co powiedzieć, a dziewczyna nerwowo przeczesuje palcami lśniące i ciężkie włosy. 

\- On się na mnie rzucił!- broni się Veronica.- On jest zboczeńcem! Ja mu cały czas mówiłam ,że ma mnie zostawić.

\- Było dokładnie na odwrót!-oponuje Isaac.

\- Gołąbeczki, widzieliśmy wszystko dokładnie - uśmiecham się z przekąsem.- Już nie udawajcie.

\- No dobra - wzdycha dziewczyna.- Ale nikomu nie mówcie.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiada Ben i szczerzy zęby, a Veronica w po raz pierwszy szczerze się uśmiecha.

Gdy nie ma miny, jakby ktoś podstawił jej coś śmierdzącego pod nos, to jest na serio całkiem ładna. Zauważam, ze jej oko okalają gęste i dosyć długie rzęsy. Chciałabym takie mieć.

\- Dziękuję - wzdycha szatynka.- Wiem, ze jesteśmy dziwni.

\- Mów za siebie - poprawia ją z przekąsem Isaac, ale potem nieśmiało chwyta ją za rękę.

\- Przydałaby wam się terapia. Każde pary się czasem kłócą, ale nie aż do tego stopnia. Ja i Ben...Kylo też sobie docinamy, ale nie ciągle.

Patrzę na Rena, liczę ze mnie poprze, ale on skupia się na Isaacu i Veronice.

\- Jesteście inteligentni i macie charyzmę. Veronica bardziej kocha niż nienawidzi Isaaca, tak samo jak on. Najpierw na siebie warczą, ale potem myślą o sobie przed snem. I jesteście porządnym materiałem na przywódców. Oboje umiecie się dogadać z towarzyszami.

\- Skąd to wszystko wiesz, człowieku? - dziwi się chłopak.

\- Mam swoje sposoby - brunet uśmiecha się szatańsko.

\- Wlazł wam do głowy - wzdycham.- Nie wiedzieliście że tak potrafi?

\- Cały czas zapominam, że jesteś Kylo Renem - wyznaje nieśmiało Veronica.- Zawsze myślałam, ze będziesz bardziej...no nie wiem. Nieludzki.

\- Potrafię być nieludzki, gdy ktoś działa mi na nerwy - burczy Ben.- Lepiej uważajcie.

\- Jasne - Isaac kiwa głową z szacunkiem, a Veronica dołącza do niego.

\- Świetnie, że się rozumiemy - mówię z uśmiechem. Może ta dwójka nie jest aż tak nieznośna jak się wydawało na początku.- Ale teraz już chodźmy na zebranie.

 

Rejestracja szturmowców mija nam mozolnie.

Każdy musi podejść, zostać zmierzony. To głównie moje zadanie, ponieważ przewyższam wzrostem większość szturmowców i jest mi łatwo.

Kolejnym krokiem jest przedstawienie się szturmowcom. Z tym jest różnie. Niektórzy mają imiona, ale większość to same numery identyfikacyjne.

W taki przypadku wymyślamy im imiona.

Nerwowy, rudy chłopak zostaje Ronaldem, a niski blondyn to Lucas.

Potem Ben sprawdza ich głowy i mówi nam, do jakiej grupy powinni być przydzieleni.

Na początku jest to nawet ciekawe, ale gdy zbliżamy się do końca, mam ich wszystkich dosyć. Zlewają mi się w jedno.

Najgorsi są ci, którym nie pasuje swoje nowe imię i trzeba nad nimi sterczeć godzinami.

W zasadzie najłatwiej idzie sprawdzanie głowy.

Ben tylko się skupia i po chwili zna cechy, wspomnienia i najskrytsze marzenia. Większość osób trafia niestety do grupy drugiej-czyli do tych, z którymi trzeba będzie się więcej napracować.

Na szczęście, ja mam grupę pierwsza-łatwy materiał. Na tyle łatwy, że będę się nimi zajmować samodzielnie, a Ben i Finn razem spróbują ujarzmić resztę.

 

Kolejnego dnia zajmujemy się przywitaniem swoich szturmowców.

 

Veronica i Isaac trafią do mnie, bo oboje mają dosyć mocno rozwinięte osobowości.  
Ostatecznie, w mojej grupie jest pięćdziesiątka - czterdziestu siedmiu chłopaków i trzy dziewczyny. Nie jest to dziwne, bo w grupie drugiej są tylko cztery dziewczyny-poza KOS-em było ich strasznie mało i w większości to prawdziwe twardzielki.

Moje wydają się być bardzo sympatyczne.

Alice ma zielone oczy, rumianie policzki i długie, jasne włosy. Jest spokojna i po jej oczach widać, że jest błyskotliwa. Przez większość czasu tylko uśmiecha się i odpowiada na pytania.

Alexis ma opaloną karnację, ciemne włosy i skośnawe, brązowe oczy. Jest niewielkiego wzrostu i trzyma się na dystans. Chyba jest strasznie nieśmiała, ale czuje, że będę mogła się z nią dobrze dogadać.

Oprócz nich, jest oczywiście Veronica, która przestała się obrzucać z Isaakiem wyzwiskami i jest w miarę sympatyczna,. W dodatku jest sarkastyczna, a ja lubię takich ludzi. Może da się z nią coś zrobić.   
Zapamiętuje tylko kilku chłopaków: wysokiego bruneta z rozmarzonym spojrzeniem, chłopaka z jasnymi, kręconymi włosami, ciemnoskórego chłopaka, który chyba był kiedyś kolegą Finna. I oczywiście Isaaca, który cały czas trzyma się blisko Veroniki, od czasu do czasu docinając jej.

Podsumowując, z mojego oddziału chyba będą ludzie.

Chwile oceniam sytuację, aż w końcu zabieram głos.

\- Usiądźcie wszyscy. W kręgu najlepiej.

Mój oddział siada na podłodze, a ja dołączam do nich.

\- Jak wiecie,jesteście teraz osobami, nie numerami. Razem z Ruchem Oporu spróbujemy ostatecznie zniszczyć Najwyższy Porządek. Jakieś pytania?

\- Ja mam pytanie - zgłasza się jeden z chłopaków. Jest piegowatym, dosyć krótko ostrzyżonym blondynem.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch. Jesteś Jack, tak?

\- Tak. Czym będziemy się teraz zajmować? Chyba nie siedzeniem w kółku?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - uśmiecham się. Chcemy podszkolić was w strzelaniu, pilotowaniu i w walce bronią białą, ale tym zajmą się inne osoby. Ja jestem tu od nadzoru. Z jakimkolwiek problemem macie zwracać się do mnie.

\- Czy to nie jest trochę dziwne?-chrząka mężczyzna po trzydziestce, w którego brodzie widać siwe pasma.-Jesteś młodsza od kilku z nas, a teraz mas zbyć naszą mamuśką?

\- Nie będę waszą mamuśką - prycham.- Jestem waszym nadzorcą, nie opiekunką.

\- To dobrze - uśmiecha się facet. Chyba ma na imię Rafael, ale nie mam pewności.

\- Jak już wszystko wiemy, to przejdźmy do ćwiczeń - wzdycham.- Mi też się nie chce, uwierzcie mi, ale to niezbędne. Za trzy dni zaczniecie już porządne szkolenia.

\- Przecież byliśmy szkoleni - wtrąca się cicho Alexis.

\- Zawsze przydaje się więcej doświadczenia - uśmiecham się ciepło do dziewczyny. - A teraz już zaczynajmy.

 

****

 

Kolejny miesiąc upływa mi na wysłuchiwaniu i poznawaniu bliżej szturmowców. Szczególnie zżywam się z dziewczynami z oddziału- nawet Veronica okazuje się być zabawna i szalona. Wiele razy zdarza nam się wychodzić gdzieś razem po szkoleniach, co wywołuje chorobliwą zazdrość Bena i Isaaca.

Z drugim oddziałem też idzie coraz lepiej. Coraz więcej szturmowców przechodzi do mojego oddziału, aż w końcu mamy równą liczbę - po dwieście pięćdziesiątce u każdego. Coraz trudniej mi ich ogarnąć, pomaga mi kilka nowych osób i Threepio- dziwny, sztywniacki droid.

Kiedy już wszyscy przejdą do pierwszego, planowana jest inwazja na głównodowodzącego Snoke'a.  
Głównym puntem planu mają być o oczywiście Rey, Ben i Luke-jedyni godni przeciwnicy dla mistrza. Liczymy, że taka siła wystarczy.

Po miesiącu zaczynam już lekko tyć-prawie niezauważanie, ale jednak. Na szczęście, chyba już pogodziłam się z tym, ze noszę dziecko Huxa. Może nawet zmniejszyła się moja nienawiść do generała. Niestety nie można tego powiedzieć o Renie.

Na razie wszystko toczy się zgodnie z planem, ale coraz częściej coś mi nie pasuje od układanki.

Dlaczego nigdzie nie spotykam Adama i Shai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To uczucie, kiedy Alice i Alexis są inspirowane twoimi byłymi przyjaciółkami, które teraz cię nienawidzą. :')


	29. Chapter 29

Tomorrow is another day  
And you won't have to hide away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!*

 

Myśli o Shai i Adamie dręczą mnie od jakiegoś czasu, dlatego po kolejnym dniu spędzonym na szkoleniu szturmowców, postanawiam udać się do ich pokoju.

Szczerze mówiąc, mam problemy z odnalezieniem go. Byłam w nim tylko raz, gdy razem z Finnem i Poe pożyczaliśmy od nich zbroje szturmowców.

Przez długi czas kluczę po korytarzach, bezskutecznie próbując znaleźć ich klitkę, ale jakiś cudem do niej trafiam.

Staję pod drzwiami i pukam, jednak nikt nie odpowiada.

Uderzam w metal jeszcze raz i nawet przykładam do niego ucho.

Cisza.

Nigdy nie byłam wścibska, ale teraz próbuję wejść do środka-o dziwo, drzwi nie są zabezpieczone.

 

Pokój jest kolejnym szokiem.

Jest w nim pusto. Wygląda tak, jakby nikt w nim nigdy nie mieszkał.

Łóżko jest idealnie pościelone, okno jest otwarte, żeby wpuścić świeże, wilgotne powietrze. Na szafkach i stoliku nie leży nawet najmniejszy przedmiot. Nigdzie nie widać śladu brudu i kurzu.  
Nieznośnie cicho i zbyt czysto.

Szybko opuszczam pomieszczenie i postanawiam na własną rękę poszukać pary szturmowców.

Nie znajduję ich w sali jadalnianej, ani nawet w głównym pomieszczeniu., Wszystkie zapytane osoby nie mają o niczym pojęcia.

Ostatecznie wychodzę na lądowisko-to ostatnie miejsce.

 

Przy jednym z myśliwców dostrzegam Poe rozmawiającego z jakimś szturmowcem. No tak, przed chwilą skończyły się ćwiczenia z pilotowania. Pewnie chłopakowi coś nie wychodzi.

Macham do swojego brata, a on uśmiecha się i przywołuje mnie gestem. Szybko podchodzę do chłopaków.

\- O co chodzi? - pytam i w końcu rozpoznaję szturmowca.

To Jack, jest w moim oddziale od początku i jest jednym z najsympatyczniejszych chłopaków. Teraz patrzy na mnie z lekkim, nieśmiałym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Ten kolega ma problemy z lataniem - Poe cmoka z niezadowoleniem.

\- A czemuż to? - dziwię się.- Jack, przecież jesteś zdolny.

Chłopak oblewa się rumieńcem i mamrocze coś pod nosem.

\- To jest właśnie to - wzdycha pilot.- Rozprasza go dziewczyna.

\- Jaka dziewczyna?

\- Alexis - wykrztusza blondyn i patrzy w ziemię.

\- Alexis? - uśmiecham się z uznaniem.- No, niezła partia.

\- Ale ona cały czas patrzy na Holdena - marudzi chłopak.

\- Holden? - śmieje się Poe - Kto to i co takiego zrobił?

\- Gdybyś go zobaczył, to byś wiedział, dlaczego go tak o nim opowiadamy - mówię z przekąsem.

\- Możliwe. Ale powracając do tematu, nie wiemy co zrobić. Wszystko idzie dobrze, aż pojawia się gdzieś ta dziewczyna.

\- To prawda, Jack? - pytam.

\- Prawda - wzdycha chłopak.

\- Myślę, ze masz u niej szansę - mówię z uśmiechem.- Ale nie możesz być taki nieśmiały.

\- Dziękuję - blondyn uśmiecha się szeroko, pokazując dołeczki.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiadam i również się uśmiecham. Daję słowo, ten chłopak jest przeuroczy.

\- A tak w zasadzie, to co tu robisz? - Poe marszczy brwi i patrzy na mnie.

\- Właśnie - przypomina mi się mój cel. - Szukam Shai i Adama. Widziałeś ich gdzieś?

\- Kto to jest? - dziwi się pilot.

\- Na serio nie wiesz? - wzdycham ciężko.

\- No nie - Poe drapie się po głowie. - A powinienem?

\- Człowieku, to ci szturmowcy, którzy ze mną przylecieli. Pożyczaliśmy od nich pancerze.

\- A, wiem! - chłopak rozpromienia się. - Taka krótkowłosa blondyna i szatyn?

\- Dokładnie. Widziałeś ich?

\- Owszem - pilot uśmiecha się diabolicznie. - Ale co będę miał z tego, ze ci powiem?

\- Nie istnieje coś takiego jak bezinteresowna pomoc? - przewracam oczami.

\- Nie w moim języku - śmieje się Poe. - Chcesz wiedzieć, czy nie?

\- No dobra. A co chcesz?

\- Musisz umówić Alexis i Jacka na randkę.

\- Co? - wykrztusza blondyn.- Ja o nic takiego nie prosiłem!

\- Ale dobrze wiemy, ze tego chcesz, chłopie - Poe klepie go po ramieniu. - Na pewno dzięki temu będziesz wspaniałym pilotem.

\- Stoi - ściskam rękę z bratem. - Ale teraz powiedz mi w końcu, gdzie są.

\- Ostatnio ich widziałem, gdy szli w kierunku urwiska - mówi Poe.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiecham się i odchodzę.- Do zobaczenia.

\- Do zobaczenia - odpowiada pilot. - To co, Jack, polatamy jeszcze trochę?

\- Serio? - rozpromienia się chłopak.- Nie szkoda ci czasu?

\- Każda chwila w powietrzu jest dla mnie wspaniała - mruczy Poe i szeroko się uśmiecha.

Nie słucham dalej ich rozmowy, bo szybko kieruję się w kierunku, w którym podobno poszli szturmowcy.

 

Shai i Adam stoją odwróceni w stronę urwiska. Szybko odwracają się,gdy chrząkam. Na mój widok, Shai płoszy się i szybko chowa coś do kieszeni.

\- Cześć - mówię przyjaźnie. - Szukałam was.

\- To uroczo - mówi z przekąsem dziewczyna. - Dopiero teraz sobie o nas przypomniałaś.

\- Przepraszam - wzdycham.- Aż tak wam się tu nie podoba?

\- Nie podoba? - prycha Adam.- To mało powiedziane.

\- Ale dlaczego? - dziwię się.

\- Dlaczego? - sarka Shai. - Po pierwsze, nie miało nas tu być. Gdy wtedy z tobą wylatywaliśmy, chcieliśmy cię gdzieś podrzucić i wrócić do naszego ciepłego i bezpiecznego domu, jakim był statek Huxa. A potem przechwycił nas ten głupi statek Ruchu Oporu, a ty nawet nie chciałaś z nimi walczyć, tylko tak po prostu się do nich przyłączyłaś. I już tego samego dnia latałaś wszędzie z tymi dwoma debilami, a nas odwiedziłaś tylko żeby pożyczyć te pancerze. I do teraz ich nie dostaliśmy.

\- Jak to? - wykrztuszam. - Wyznanie Shai szokuje mnie.

\- Tak to - cedzi Adam. - Ale to nie wszystko. Potem jeszcze uratowaliście twoją wielką życiową miłość i wszystko stało się takie piękne i urocze, prawda? A my nadal nie istnieliśmy. Poczekaj, podeszłaś do nas raz. Gdy z tym palantem mówiłaś wszystkim, ze jesteście uroczym rodzeństwem. Nawet się nami nie zainteresowałaś. Wisz, co robiliśmy przez cały tern czas? Byliśmy technikami. Cały dzień po kolana w smarze, żeby konserwować jakieś głupie droidy i myśliwce. A ty popodlizywałaś się pani generał, która o dziwo jest mamusią twojej wielkiej życiowej miłości i dostałaś całkiem wygodna i ciepłą posadkę. Świetnie.

\- To dlaczego po prostu nas nie zostawiliście nas podczas ataku na Jakku? - mówię z poirytowaniem w głosie. Oboje zbytnio użalają się nad sobą. Ja też przecież nie mam łatwo i nic nie jest tu kolorowe, ale nie myślę o tym przez cały czas.

\- Atak na Jakku? - wzdycha dziewczyna. - Myślisz, ze nie mieliśmy takiego planu? Nawet próbowaliśmy, ale już po chwili Hux was zgarnął. A walka trwała spotem strasznie krótko-wszyscy powybijali szturmowców Porządku, a potem zaczęli was wszędzie szukać, jakbyście byli najważniejsi na świecie. I dlatego nie mieliśmy nawet okazji dołączyć do naszej organizacji. A poza tym, byliśmy ranni. O tym też nie wiedziałaś, prawda?

\- Nie miałam pojęcia - szepcę. Z moich oczu zaczynając lecieć łzy. Nie spodziewałam się, ze to było im tak źle. W dodatku z mojej winy.

\- To teraz wiesz - dyszy Adam. - Poza tym, ty jesteś strasznie irytująca. Cały czas biegasz po bazie, jakby należała tylko do ciebie, wpadasz na wszystkich i nawet nie przepraszasz. I wszędzie migdalisz się z Kylo Renem.

\- Wcale nie! - zaprzeczam. - Przecież publicznie rzadko kiedy nawet trzymamy się za rękę.

\- Niech ci będzie - chłopak przewraca oczami. - Ale i tak wszystkich wkurzasz. I teraz jeszcze masz te swoje nowe przyjaciółeczki, a Shai zupełnie olałaś. Je też olejesz? Już im współczuje, pewnie nie wiedzą jaka z ciebie żmija. A pomyśleć, ze kiedyś uważałem cię za sympatyczną dziewczynę.

\- Bardzo was przepraszam - wiatr zaczyna mi wiać w oczy.

\- Teraz ci się zebrało na przeprosiny? - Shai prycha i zbliża się do mnie. - Myślałam, ze coś dla ciebie znaczę, ale mnie zawiodłaś.

\- Możemy zacząć wszystko od nowa, proszę. Wybaczcie mi. Naprawię wszystkie błędy - próbuję użyć na nich swojej mocy przekonywania, ale oni tylko się krzywią.

\- Już za późno - mówi tajemniczo Adam.

\- Nigdy nie jest za późno - uśmiecham się blado i wyciągam do nich rękę.

\- Nie rozumiesz, jest za późno - Shai wkłada ręce do kieszeni. - Zaraz po nas przylecą.

\- Co? - wykrztuszam i otwieram szeroko oczy. Z mojej twarzy odpływa cała krew. - Przecież nie znają tej lokalizacji.

\- Już znają - uśmiecha się Adam.- Podaliśmy im ją przed chwilą.

Teraz już wiem co Shai chowała do kieszeni. Ale to nie może być prawda. Wiadomość dosłownie wbija mnie w ziemię, jednak szybko się otrząsam.

\- Idziecie ze mną.-wrzeszczę i chwytam ich za ramiona. Jestem silna, ale nie dam im rady. W tej chwili jednak o tym nie myślę. O dziwo, żadne z nich się nie opiera.

\- Z chęcią pójdziemy...Będziemy mieli lepszy widok na waszą klęskę - syczy Shai gdy ciągnę ich do lądowiska.

 

\- Finn! - wrzeszczę gdy widzę chłopaka. Zdrajcy nadal posłusznie podążają za mną - Najwyższy Porządek zaraz tu będzie!

\- A ja jestem ewokiem - śmieje się chłopak.

\- Mówię prawdę! - wykrztuszam. - Oni ich zawiadomili.

\- Ożeż w mordę, nie żartujesz sobie? - Finn otwiera szeroko oczy. - Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Szybko, do bazy.

Przyjaciel wzywa kilku moich szturmowców, żeby eskortowali uśmiechniętych Shai i Adama.

W głównym pomieszczeniu stoi Leia, Ben i cześć zarządu.

\- Najwyższy Porządek się zbliża - dyszę.

\- Jak to? - dziwi się Leia i kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. - To niemożliwe.

\- Ta dwójka ich poinformowała o naszej lokalizacji - wskazuję na swoich starych przyjaciół.

\- Ben, przesłuchaj ich - mówi szybko kobieta, a chłopak podchodzi do nich i patrzy im po kolei w oczy, po czym nachyla się i wyciąga dłoń.

Przez pełną napięcia chwilę nikt się nie odzywa, a brunet z całej siły skupia się na zawartości głów zdrajców. Po chwili odsuwa się od nich z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Mówią prawdę - jęczy brunet.

\- A co, myślałeś, że kłamiemy? - prycha Adam.

\- Zamknij ryj! - wrzeszczy Ren i chwyta szatyna za gardło.

\- Przestań! - uspokaja go matka. - Mogą się jeszcze przydać.

\- Faktycznie - Kylo puszcza Adama i strzepuje niewidzialne pyłki ze swojej szaty.-Jeszcze się z tobą policzę.

\- Ile mamy czasu? - pyta Leia.

\- Powiadomili ich jakieś dziesięć minut temu. Pewnie muszą się zorganizować i tu dolecieć. Myślę że mamy godzinę.

\- To za mało - jęczy kobieta. - Nie zdążymy uciec. Musimy walczyć.

\- Dziękuję - mówię twardo do Shai.- Zdrajczyni.

\- Zrobiłabym to jeszcze raz - cedzi dziewczyna.

\- Nie mam już nawet na ciebie czasu - wzdycham i odchodzę od niej. Kilku strażników wyprowadza gdzieś ta parszywa dwójkę. Mam nadzieję, ze już ich nie zobaczę.

Przepełnia mnie gorycz. Wiedziałam,ze dziewczynie się nie podoba, ale teraz skazuje na śmierć wielu ludzi.

Tymczasem Leia szybko wszystkich zwołuje.

\- Niech wszyscy słuchają! - krzyczy.- Za chwilę napadnie na nas Najwyższy Porządek. Wszyscy będziemy walczyć! Już teraz piloci powinni biec do swoich myśliwców. Piechota niech szybko pobiegnie po uzbrojenia i broń.

\- Tak jest! - zbiór mężczyzn i kobiet salutuje i wybiega na lądowisko, a piechota zbiega do magazynu broni.

\- Poe, poczekaj - Leia strofuje chłopaka wybiegającego na zewnątrz.

\- O co chodzi? - pyta pilot.

\- Ty nie lecisz. Potrzebujemy jak najwięcej wojowników, a ty jesteś dobry na ziemi.

\- To kto poleci Czarnym? - jęczy niezadowolony Poe.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - wzdycha Leia. Jest bardzo zdenerwowana, tak jak wszyscy.

\- Ale ja wiem - uśmiecha się Poe. - Jack, chodź tu!

Z biegającego we wszystkie strony tłumu wychodzi zdezorientowany blondyn.

\- O co chodzi? - pyta.

\- Polecisz moim X-wingiem.

\- Ja? - chłopak wytrzeszcza oczy.

\- Tak, ty. Ale nie myśl o Alexis. Albo nie, pomyśl, ze ten X-wing to ona. Nie możesz mu zrobić żadnej krzywdy.

\- Postaram się - Jack uśmiecha się i biegnie na lądowisko.

Tymczasem ci, którzy maja walczyć na ziemi szybko zbroją się i szukają blasterów. Widzę nawet Rey i Luke'a, którzy pospiesznie wychodzą na zewnątrz. Dziewczyna trzyma w ręku miecz świetlny-chyba sama go skonstruowała.

Rey szybko rzuca mi niechętne spojrzenie i po chwili znika.

No cóż, wiele dziewczyn chyba mnie nie lubi.

\- A ja co mam robić? - otrząsam się szybko. - Jestem gotowa do wszystkiego.

\- Ty... - waha się Leia. - Weź blaster i...

\- Uciekasz stąd - wtrąca się Ben.

\- Nie ma mowy - protestuję. - Będę walczyć.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl - chłopak podnosi głos i zbliża się do mnie. - Nie zostaniesz tu. Nie licz na to.

\- Nie zostawię was tak - szepcę.

\- Nie rozumiesz co się do ciebie mówi? - w oczach bruneta pojawia się ogień i zaczyna coraz głośniej wrzeszczeć. - Masz stąd uciekać!

\- Nie zostawię was - mówię przez ściśnięte gardło. Ben przeraża mnie do tego stopnia, że moich oczu zaczynają wylatywać łzy.

\- Dziewczyno, bierz dupę w troki i uciekaj stąd! - chłopak chwyta mnie za ramiona i potrząsa mną, przez co zaczynam szlochać. - Odpowiadasz za życie swoje i tego gówna - Wskazuje na mój brzuch.- Bierz pierwszy lepszy transportowiec.

\- Proszę - jęczę. - Nie.

\- Jeśli nie odlecisz z własnej woli - cedzi Ben prosto w moją twarz. - To cię do tego zmuszę. Wiesz, ze mogę to zrobić. I nie chcesz tego - znów podnosi głos. - Posłuchaj mnie chociaż raz! Zawsze masz w dupie moja rady! - wrzeszczy tak głośno, ze zaczynają boleć mnie uszy, a Leia odsuwa się z przerażeniem. Kilka zaaferowanych osób spogląda na nas szybko.

\- Dobrze - wykrztuszam w końcu i uwalniam wyszarpuję jego dłonie z moich ramion. -Jak sobie życzysz, królu.

\- Rose - twarz chłopaka łagodnieje. - Przepraszam. Wiesz, ze to dla twojego dobra.

\- Jasne - cedzę i wychodzę. - Powodzenia.

Po drodze do transportowca spotykam swojego brata.

\- Lily, trzymaj to - podaje mi komunikator. - Przez cały czas będę zdawał ci relację z walki.

\- Zrobisz to dla mnie? - pytam ze łzami w oczach.

\- Zrobię - uśmiecha się Poe.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiecham się i ściskam mocno jego prezent.- Ale o złych rzeczach też mi powiesz?

\- O wszystkich - zapewnia mnie pilot.

\- Kocham cię - szepcę i przytulam brata.

\- Ja ciebie też, siostrzyczko - mówi cicho Poe .

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję - odsuwam się od chłopaka i już mam iść do swojego statku, gdy widzę Veronicę, Alexis i Alice, które chyba nie wiedzą co zrobić i nie mają pojęcia co się dzieje.

Wszędzie biegają strzelcy, piloci startują z rykiem, a Rey, Ben i Luke przygotowują swoje bronie i zmysły do walki. Tak bardzo chciałabym tu zostać, tym bardziej, ze będę samotna. A może i nie.

\- Hej, dziewczyny! - krzyczę głośno.

\- O co chodzi? - Alice podchodzi do mnie.- Co tu się dzieje?

\- Zdradzono nas i zbliża się tu Porządek.

\- Nie - szepce Alexis.- Ja nie chcę walczyć. Nigdy nie chciałam.

\- Ja jestem gotowa - uśmiecha się Veronica. - Czas skopać im dupy.

\- Zaraz tu będą. Mój chłopak w dosyć łagodny sposób kazał mi uciec - wzdycham.

\- Proszę, mogę z tobą? - pyta błagalnie Alexis.

\- Najlepiej chodźcie wszystkie - mówię z uśmiechem.

\- Zrobisz to dla nas? - Alice otwiera szeroko swoje zielone oczy.- No dobra.

\- Ja chcę walczyć! - jęczy Veronica, ale szybko wciągamy ją ze sobą do wnętrza statku.

\- Jaki obrać kurs?-zastanawiam się na głos, gdy odpalam maszynę. Przez szybę widzę, że cały Ruch Oporu jest mniej więcej gotowy do walki. Pewnie zaraz wróg się tu zjawi.

\- Może odlecisz z tej planety, ale będziesz blisko? - proponuje Alice.

\- Jesteś genialna - uśmiecham się i startuję.

 

Szybko opuszczamy planetę i po chwili jesteśmy już w przestrzeni.

\- Boje się o Isaaca - szepce Veronica.

\- Rozumiem cię - uśmiecham się do szatynki. -Ja też się martwię o Bena. I Finna i Poe. I o Holdena i Jacka. O wszystkich się boję.

\- Halo? - trzeszczy komunikator. - Lily, słyszysz mnie?

\- Słyszę - mówię.- Wszystko u nas dobrze.

\- Gdzie jesteście?

\- Kręcimy się w pobliżu planety. Chcemy snuć się w okolicy Ottegi. A co z wami?

\- Właśnie tu lecą. Cholera jasna! Dużo tego.

\- Jak dużo? - mój głos drży.

\- Dwa niszczyciele, z tego co mówią piloci, sto myśliwców w przestrzeni i dwadzieścia myśliwców tutaj. I pięćdziesiąt transportowców.

Komunikator wypada mi z dłoni.

Moi przyjaciele najpewniej zginą, a ja tylko mogę się przyglądać.

Najgorsza w tym jest bezsilność.


	30. Chapter 30

Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
Cause baby now we got bad blood*

 

Kolejne godziny nieznośnie się wloką. Siedzimy w milczeniu i czekamy na kolejne relacje Poe. Cieszę przerywa trzaskanie komunikatora i głos pilota.

\- Nasze myśliwce już wysadziły ich dwadzieścia. Front przechodzi poza atmosferę.

\- To świetnie - mówię.- A co z nami?

\- Straciliśmy parę. W tym Rafael.

Rafael był najstarszym szturmowcem. Często kwestionował moje rozkazy, argumentując, ze jest ode mnie starszy i nie mam prawa nim rządzić. Ale był honorowym i dobrym człowiekiem. Lubiłam go. Widzę łzy w oczach Alexis i domyślam się, że jej również był bliski.

\- Dlaczego akurat on? - szepce dziewczyna i pochyla głowę. Alice pokrzepiająco obejmuje ją ramieniem. Wymieniam spojrzenia z Veronicą. Obie czujemy się trochę niezręcznie. Chyba żadna z nas nie lubi zbytniego okazywania uczuć.

Po jakimś czasie Poe znów się odzywa.

\- Połowa wybita, Lily! I część naszych atakuje ten cały niszczyciel. No i niestety, transportowce lądują. Zaraz zacznie się prawdziwa jatka.

\- A co z niszczycielem?

\- Przyrąbał w bazę. Kwatery płoną. Ale nie martw się i tak musielibyśmy je opuścić.

Myślę o rzeczach, które ze sobą zostawiłam.

Ubrania i wszystkie pamiątki, takie jak zakrwawiony bandaż.  
Szybko sprawdzam, czy mój niebieski kamyk jest w kieszeni. Na szczęście, nie zostawiłam go tam.  
Będzie mi szkoda starego pokoju, zielonej narzuty i zasłonek.  
Wiecznego bałaganu na szafkach, o który ciągle spierałam się z Benem- jego część była ładnie posprzątana, a na mojej zawsze walało się pełno śmieci.  
Będę tęsknić z naszym stolikiem z dwoma, wygodnymi krzesełkami, na których tak często siadaliśmy i rozmawialiśmy do późna.  
Nawet za małą, ciasną łazienkę, do której ścigaliśmy się rano.

Po kolejnych nieznośnych godzinach słyszę kolejna relację.

\- Nie mają już myśliwców i jednego bydlaka, ale my straciliśmy ponad połowę. Zaraz rozwalimy drugiego niszczyciela. Gorzej na lądzie. Szturmowcy są strasznie wkurzeni.

\- A co z Jackiem? - wtrąca się Alexis.

\- Radzi sobie świetnie. Chyba rozwalił połowę floty Najwyższego Porządku. Czekajcie, strzelają we mnie.

Komunikator trzeszczy jeszcze raz i milknie.

Strach zaczyna mnie paraliżować.

Strzelają w mojego brata?

Co jeśli właśnie teraz ginie, bo zdekoncentrował się na zdawaniu mi relacji?

\- Wracamy tam - mówię ostro i szykuje się do powrotu, gdy Poe się odzywa.

\- Okej, już wszystko dobrze. Niszczyciel wyleciał w powietrze i teraz trzeba się zająć jeszcze tymi na ladzie.

\- Całe szczęście - wzdycham.

Wygląda na to, ze wgramy to starcie i wkrótce będę mogła wracać. Niestety, pewnie Porządek nie wysyła wszystkich sił, więc nie rozgromimy ich od razu.

Przez jakiś czas siedzimy w dłuższym milczeniu i znów zaczynam się niepokoić. Dlaczego Poe nic nie mówi?

\- Niedługo możecie wracać! - słyszę w końcu radosny, chociaż zniekształcony głos.- Rozwaliliśmy prawie całą piechotę. Ja jeszcze muszę pobiec na urwisko po ostatnie niedobitki i już wygramy.

\- Jak ze stratami?

\- Niestety są duże - wręcz słyszę, jak Poe wzdycha.- Mimo tego, że to było dosyć szybkie starcie. Na razie ponad połowa myśliwców i połowa szturmowców, nasi żołnierze też nieźle oberwali. I baza płonie. Ale z tym damy sobie radę. I tak byśmy ją opuścili.

\- Nie opuszczalibyśmy jej, gdyby nie ta szmata - sarkam, a Alice wytrzeszcze na mnie oczy.

\- O co chodzi? - syczę.

\- Ona nie była twoja przyjaciółką? - pyta blondynka.

\- No, nie. Kiedyś myślałam nią była, ale obie siebie zawiodłyśmy.

\- Rozumiem - dziewczyna uśmiecha się do mnie ciepło. Na serio, strasznie ją lubię.

\- Poe, co z tobą? - mówię do komunikatora.

\- Wszystko okej - dyszy chłopak.-Czekaj.

Przez chwile słyszymy jakieś wystrzały.

\- Dobra, załatwiłem ostatnich szturmowców, którzy próbowali zwiać.

\- To doskonale. Możemy wracać?

\- Chyba tak, Rose. Chwila, co do...?

Słyszę jakieś trzaski, a po chwili znów ciszę.

\- Co się stało? - pytam zestresowana.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - mówi cicho Alexis.- Może mu się coś rozładowało.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - wzdycham ciężko. Nie chciałam stamtąd uciekać

\- To co teraz robimy? - prycha Veronica.- Zostajemy, czy wracamy?

Już mam jej odpowiedzieć, gdy komunikator znowu się ożywia.

\- Och, Poe, tak się bałam - mówię, jednak głos jest inny.

\- Jeśli jeszcze chcesz zobaczyć tego lalusia, to przylecisz na urwisko. Nie zaatakujemy, jeśli nikogo nie poinformujesz. Po prostu przyleć. Proszę.

Wszędzie rozpoznam tę zimną barwę.

To Hux.

Z twarzy odpływa mi cała krew, a dziewczyny patrzą na mnie zaniepokojone.

\- Nie wracamy, prawda? - pyta Alexis.

\- Muszę uratować mojego brata - szepcę i kieruję statek w stronę planety.- Nie liczy się dla mnie cena. Uratujemy go i zabijemy Huxa.

\- Na reszcie coś ciekawego - mruczy Veronica gdy z zawrotna prędkością pędzimy do naszej bazy.

 

Gdy jesteśmy już blisko urwiska, rozdaję dziewczynom blastery.

\- Weźcie je - mówię.- I schowajcie. Użyjcie w razie, gdy waszemu życiu coś będzie zagrażało. Albo gdy dam wam znak.

Potem szybko ląduje i wysiadam.

Przy Urwisku stoi kilku szturmowców, za nimi widzę transportowiec.

Tuż przy nim na ziemi klęczy związany Poe, a nad nim góruje generał, który głaszcze pilota po głowie w wyuzdanym i okrutnym geście.

\- Jednak przyleciałaś - mówi rudzielec na mój widok. Serce na moment zatrzymuje się, a potem dla odmiany bije szybciej.

\- Nie rób niczego - dyszy mój brat.

\- Nie przyleciałam tu dla ciebie - rzucam.- Przyleciałam po mojego brata, więc mi go oddaj.

\- Nie tak szybko - uśmiecha się Hux.- Oddam ci go, jeśli polecisz ze mną.

\- Zabawne - prycham.- Dziewczyny, powiedzcie, co o tym sądzicie.

Moje przyjaciółki błyskawicznie wyciągają blastery- każda z nich robi to inaczej.

Veronica po prostu wyjmuje go z kieszeni i strzela we wrogów tak, jakby robiła to codziennie.

Alice niepewnie wyciąga broń i oddaje strzał.

Natomiast Alexis ledwo trzyma blaster, a przy każdym strzale zamyka oczy.

Mimo tego, szturmowcy nawet nie mają czasu na kontratak i zostajemy sami-ja, dziewczyny, Hux i Poe.

\- A teraz oddasz go? - pytam z przekąsem.

\- Niech ci będzie - generał przyznaje się do porażki, co powoduje moje zdziwienie.- Ale najpierw mnie wysłuchaj.

\- Jeśli to jest cena - cedzę, chociaż najchętniej strzeliłabym mu w głowę.

\- Leć z ze mną - przekonuje mnie Hux.- Proszę. Ułożymy sobie nowe życie, z dala od tych dzikusów i zasmarkanego Kylo Rena. Będziemy razem.

\- Powaliło cię? - śmieję się cierpko.

\- Piękniejesz, Rose. Z dnia na dzień -wzdycha generał.- Możesz w każdej chwili zmienić decyzję. Przecież widzę jak na mnie patrzysz.

\- Mogłeś nie zabijać Phasmy i nie wbijać noża w brzuch Kylo - sarkam.

\- Dalej, wykończ go - ponagla mnie Veronica.- Masz okazję. Nie cackaj się z nim.

\- Proszę - szepce Hux.- Nie pamiętasz naszych wspólnych chwil?

\- Jesteś pojebany - śmieję się.

\- Zapomnimy o wszystkimi. Nie będziemy już walczyć, tylko leć ze mną.

Przez chwilę się waham. Nie wiem, czy zrobić krok do przody, czy do tyłu. Po chwili uświadamiam sobie, co powinnam zrobić już od jakiegoś czasu.

Podnoszę swój blaster i w końcu strzelam w generała.

Hux wrzeszczy i upada na ziemię. Patrzy na mnie ze strachem i zaczyna czołgać się w stronę swojego transportowca.

\- Ty idiotko, dlaczego w nogi? - jęczy Veronica, jednak nie słucham jej.

Zamiast tego podchodzę do Huxa z wymierzoną bronią.

\- Zostawia cię, żebyś cierpiał jeszcze bardziej - mówię z uśmiechem i strzelam jeszcze dwa razy-raz w nogę i raz w brzuch.

\- Proszę - szepce generał i zaczyna kaszleć krwią.

\- Leć. Masz pamiątkę ode mnie - szepcę odwracam się od niego.

Patrzę jak Hux wczołguje się na statek i zbolałym głosem wrzeszczy coś do pilotów. Akurat gdy drzwi się zamykają widzę, jak jego ciało wiotczeje.

\- Co to miało być? - pyta mnie nadal związany Poe, gdy statek odlatuje. - Dlaczego go nie zabiłaś?

\- I tak umrze - mówię pod nosem.- Nie ma żadnych szans.

\- Skąd wiesz? - dyszy brat, gdy pomagam go rozwiązać.

\- Nikt normalny by tego nie przeżył. Chciałam, żeby cierpiał - tłumaczę się, gdy rozwiązuję pilota.

\- To ma sens - popiera mnie Alice.- Też bym tak zrobiła.

\- Gdybyś mnie poprosiła to bym mu wpakowała laser w tą rudą główkę - jęczy Veronica.- Jeśli sama nie potrafiłaś tego zrobić.

\- Wszystko już się stało - ucinam.- Nie płaczmy nad rozlanym mlekiem i lepiej wracajmy do bazy.

\- Do tego co z niej zostało - poprawia mnie Poe gdy oddalamy się od urwiska.

 

Na miejscu lądowiska i bazy zastajemy płonące pogorzelisko.

\- Jakim cudem? - wykrztuszam.

\- Niszczyciel - odpowiada pilot i patrzy nieobecnym wzorkiem. -To zdecydowanie nie było wygrane przez nas starcie.

Zaczynam żałować, ze nie strzeliłam Huxowiu w głowę. To wszystko jego wina.

Wszędzie biegają zaaferowani wojownicy. Myśliwce zaczynają już lądować i wybiegają z nich z zmęczeni piloci. Wśród nich widzę Jacka. Przynajmniej jemu się nic nie stało.

Cały teren zaścielają białe zwłoki i odłamki. Trupów bojowników Ruchu Oporu jest pełno. Załamani ludzie zbierają swoich towarzyszy w jedno miejsce.

\- Gdzie jest Ben? - pytam z niepokojem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - dopowiada Poe.- Finna też nie widzę.

\- Gdzie Isaac? - piszczy przerażona Veronica.

Po chwilki z płonącego budynku wybiegają wspominani przez nas chłopacy. Biegną szybko do Lei i podają ją dziwne dyski.

Nagle Ren zauważa mnie i szybko podbiega do mnie.

\- Posłuchałaś mnie - szepce i obejmuje mnie, a potem całuje w czoło.

\- Ciężko byłoby nie słuchać - odpowiadam z przekąsem, ale wtulam się w bruneta.

\- Isaac!-wrzeszczy Veronica i biegnie do chłopaka, który ożywia się i również pędzi w jej stronę.

Zderzają się z ogromną prędkością i praktycznie od razy przysysają się do siebie.

\- Nie wiedziałem gdzie jesteś. Bałem się - szepce Isaac i ściska mocno swoją dziewczynę.

\- A oni się nie nienawidzą? - pyta zdziwiony Poe. On i Finn są najspokojniejsi z towarzystwa, po prostu patrzą na siebie, a chłopak podchodzi do nas i całuje pilota w policzek.

\- Jak widać, nie - uśmiecham się.

\- Wyobraź sobie, ze my się tak witamy - Ben śmieje się pod nosem.

\- Co tu się działo? - pytam i przyglądam się pogorzelisku.

\- Ich niszczyciel musiał trafić w nasz reaktor i połowa bazy wyleciała w powietrze. Wbiegliśmy do niej przed chwilą, żeby odzyskać najważniejsze dane. Będziemy się przeprowadzać.

\- Zostawiłeś coś w pokoju?

\- Owszem - wzdycha Ben.- Maskę.

\- Nie jest już tobie potrzebna - zapewniam go.

Tymczasem Jack powoli zbliża się do nas.

\- Uważaj!-ostrzega go Leia.- Szturmowcy zostawili bom...

Nie udaje jej się skończyć, bo kolejna eksplozja wstrząsa lądowiskiem.

Ben obejmuje mnie mocno i odpiera lecące w naszą stronę odłamki.

\- Co się dzieje? - pytam przez łzy.

Wszędzie jest dym, nie widać prawie niczego, słychać jedynie wrzaski i płacz.

Po chwili kurz opada i widzę, ze ucierpiała tylko jedna osoba.

Na ziemi leży Jack. Ma urwane nogi i zbiera się dookoła kałuża krwi.

Tylko nie on.

Szybko podbiegamy do niego. Chłopak jest przytomny, ale widać, że gaśnie.

\- Jack, wytrzymaj, pomożemy ci - zapewniam blondyna.

\- Jak?-chłopak kaszle,a z jego ust wylatują kropelki krwi.- Nie ma części medycznej.

\- Dasz sobie radę - mówi blada Alice.

\- Przynajmniej nie musisz mnie umawiać z Alexis - uśmiecha się Jack i ściska lekko moją dłoń.

\- Nawet tak nie mów - pocieszam go, gdy Poe próbuje obandażować jakoś pozostałość z jego nóg. oboje wiemy, że chłopak nie ma szans. Widzę nawet łzy w oczach pilota.

\- Jack, zostań z nami - szepce Alexis.

\- Kochałem cię - mówi cicho Jack i zamyka oczy. Jego oddech zostaje się coraz bardziej płytki.- Cały czas myślałem o tobie. I dlatego nie rozbiłem tego myśliwca. A gdy myślałem, ze wrogowie chcą cię zabić, to rozwaliłem chyba z dziesięciu.

\- Byleś taki odważny.-z oczu brunetki zaczynają lecieć łzy. - Nadal będziesz.

\- Nie bądźmy naiwni. Będę za wami tęsknił - blondyn uśmiecha się z bólem, a ja czuje, że serce zaraz mi pęknie.

Dlaczego akurat Jack? Słodki, uroczy, miły i drobny Jack? Chłopak z dołeczkami w policzkach, który był tak zadurzony, ze nie umiał nawet porządnie pilotować.

Jeden z najmądrzejszych szturmowców, zawsze miał tyle inteligentnych pytań.

Gdy następnym razem zobaczę Huxa, nie odpuszczę mu.

\- Nie będziesz musiał tęsknić - obiecuje mu Isaac.

\- Isie? Jesteś tu? - pyta Jack.- Już prawie nic nie widzę.

\- Jestem tu stary - mówi chłopak przez zaciśnięte gardło.- Nie zostawię cię.

\- Kto tu jeszcze jest? - dyszy z wysiłkiem blondyn.

\- Ja, Veronica, Isaac, Alice, Alexis, Finn, Poe i Kylo - mówię cicho.

\- Kylo? Ten Kylo?

\- Tak, ja - mówi Ren.- Byłeś bardzo odważny.

\- Dziękuję - szepce chłopak.- Kocham was wszystkich

\- Kocham cię - duka Alexis.

\- Ja ciebie też - Jack uśmiecha się i wydaje z siebie ostatni oddech.

Wydobywa się ze mnie niekontrolowany szloch. Nie jestem sama. W naszej grupie tylko Ben nie płacze. Nawet z oka Veroniki zaczynają lecieć łzy.

\- Dlaczego on? - szlocha Alice.- Był taki miły. Zbyt dobry dla tego świata.

\- Na serio go kochałaś? - pytam Alexis, która płacze i ściska rękę chłopaka.

\- Nie - szepce dziewczyna.- Ale przynajmniej umarł szczęśliwy.

Patrzę na twarz Jacka. Cały czas jest uśmiechnięty.

Siedzimy przy nim, aż podchodzi do nas kilku zarządców i każe się zbierać. Musimy opuścić to miejsce jak najszybciej.

Zostawiamy biednego Jacka i kierujemy się razem w stronę transportowca. Ben cały czas mocno mnie przytrzymuje, bo nadal płaczę.

Najgorzej zanosi to Alexis, która wtula się w Veronicę i Alice i nie może powstrzymać szlochu.

"Jeszcze się spotkamy, Jack"-myślę, gdy nasz statek powoli oddala się od planety.

***

\- Co się działo u was? - pyta mnie Ben.

Siedzimy w transportowcu i lecimy do nowej bazy. Podobno jest to już trzecia. Ta, w której mieszkaliśmy była druga-trzeba było ją zmienić, bo Najwyższy Porządek poznał lokalizację starej.

\- Nie chce mi się opowiadać - wzdycham.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? - chłopak nieśmiało wyciąga rękę w stronę głowy.

\- No dobra-mówię i pozwalam, żeby Ren zobaczył wszystko.

Wiem, w którym momencie dochodzi do mojej chwili słabości, bo krzywi się.

-Zawahałaś się wtedy - mówi cicho.

\- Przepraszam. Może to wina dziecka - spuszczam wzrok ze wstydem.- Nie umiałam go zabić, ale gdybym przed tym zobaczyła jakiego dokonał spustoszenia, to nie zastanawiałabym się nawet chwilę. Przysięgam.

\- No dobra - wzdycha Kylo i dalej sprawdza moja głowę.

Zaczynam się znów czuć niezręcznie.Co jeśli sprawdzi jakieś wspomnienia z łazienki? Wypraszam sobie!

Nagle chłopak odsuwa się ze wstydem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, ze tak okropnie na ciebie się wydarłem - szepce i przygryza wargę.- Ale mi zależało na tym, żebyś była bezpieczna.

\- Może ty zapomnisz o tym, że nie zabiłam Huxa, a ja zapomnę o tym jak się wydarłeś - proponuję i ściskam mocno jego dłoń.

\- Stoi - brunet uśmiecha się i nachyla się, żeby mnie pocałować.

Boję się nowej kwatery. Boję się, ze nie będzie tak domowa jak stara, że część medyczna będize słabo rozwinięta, że nowy pokój będzie niewygodny.

Ale to będzie od teraz mój nowy dom i będę musiała go zaakceptować.

Czuję, ze statek niedługo wyląduje. Pora zmierzyć się z nieznanym.

Przez głowę przechodzi mi jeszcze jedna myśl. Nasze starcie ze szturmowcami Huxa było zbyt łatwe. Jakby generał zabronił im strzelać. Czy to możliwe? W końcu chciał, żebym z nim leciała...


	31. Chapter 31

There's something inside you  
It's hard to explain  
They're talking about you boy  
But you're still the same

Transportowiec ciężko ląduje na ziemi, a pancerne drzwi powoli się otwierają.

\- Chyba wypada wyjść, prawda? -uśmiecham się pokrzepiająco do Bena

\- Trochę się boję - szepce chłopak, ale chwyta mnie za rękę i wychodzi ze mną na zewnątrz.

Uderza nas wyjątkowo jasne słońce. Zasłaniam oczy dłonią i widzę, ze wszyscy zebrani również to robią-nawet jednooka Veronica.

\- Spokojnie, nie będzie tak zawsze - uspokaja nas Leia. - Teraz jest środek dnia, tak jasno jest tu tylko przez godzinę, potem jest lepiej.

-Straszie tu ciepło - mruczy Alexis. Chyba czuje się już lepiej, mimo śmierci przyjaciela.

\- Mi się podoba - huczy tubalnie Holden.

Holden...obiekt westchnień połowy damskiej części Ruchu Oporu.Wysoki, opalony i dobrze zbudowany. Z bystrymi, ciemnymi oczami i czarną brodą. Najprzystojniejszy (nie licząc mojego brata) facet w okolicy. W dodatku inteligentny.

\- Mi też się podoba - mówi miło Alice, co wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny.

Po chwili jakoś przyzwyczajamy się od światła i mogę rozejrzeć się po okolicy.

Stoimy na lądowisku, na którym jest już całkiem dużo statków i myśliwców, a w dodatku co chwila zjawiają się nowe. Przed nami stoi baza-w przeciwieństwie do dawnego, niskiego budynku ten jest wysoki i dwupiętrowy i bardzo ładny-z płaskim dachem, niewielkimi oknami, w przyjemnym, piaskowym kolorze.

Niebo jest idealnie jasne, bez nawet najmniejszej chmurki, a otoczenie...no cóż...

\- Nienawidzę piasku - sarka Ren.

Wszędzie dookoła jest piasek porośnięty rzadką, ciemną trawą. Gdzieniegdzie rosną karłowate drzewka z drobnymi listkami.

\- Jakim cudem to wszystko rośnie na tym piachu? - dyszę.

\- Zobaczycie - uśmiecha się Leia.-Wejdźmy do bazy.

Wszyscy członkowie Ruchu Oporu, który już dotarli, kierują się do środka. Pomieszczenie ma na szczęście wysoki sufit, ale jest dosyć zaciemnione , mimo włączonych wszędzie świateł.

W centrum góruje panel, strasznie podobny do starego. Leia szybko podchodzi do niego i wkłada do środka dyski, które uratowali Ben, Finn i Isaac ze starej bazy.

Myślałam, że będzie pusto, ale kręci się już tutaj grupka ludzi i droidów.  
\- Byłaś tu już kiedyś, mamo? - pyta brunet.

\- Owszem, byłam - uśmiecha się kobieta. - W każdej bazie mieszka kilka osób, tak na wszelki wypadek. Teraz dostaniecie dokładny przydział do kwater. Rozgościcie się wszyscy i spotkamy się tutaj za godzinę.

\- Fantastycznie - szczerzy zęby Finn.- Możemy pierwsi?

\- Jak się nazywacie? - chrząka wysoki blondyn z ciepłymi, brązowymi oczxami.

\- Poe Dameron i Finn bez nazwiska - mówi pilot.

\- Ach, tak. Teresa was zaprowadzi.

Do chłopaków podchodzi niska, sympatycznie wyglądająca brunetka i każe im iść za nią.

Zauważam, że za nami tworzy się mała kolejka-chyba wszyscy chcą już dostać jakiś przydział.

\- Nazwiska? - pyta nas blondyn.

\- Lily Rose Dameron i Ben Solo.

\- Nie mamy żadnego Bena Solo -dziwi się mężczyzna.- Tylko Benjamina.

\- Ben to skrót, czaisz? - wzdycha chłopak z irytacją.

\- Faktycznie.-czerwieni się blondyn - Kathryn?

Szybko podchodzi do nas chromowany droid.Czuję dziwne ukłucie w sercu-nie wiedzieć czemu przypomina mi się Phasma.

\- Zaprowadzę państwa do waszego lokum-mówi sztywno droid i wchodzi do jednego z korytarzy.

O dziwo, jesteśmy bardzo blisko głównego pomieszczenia-praktycznie tuż obok.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiecham się i otwieram drzwi.

\- Moja przyjemność. Sala jadalniana znajduje się na prawo od pańskiej kwatery, a sala treningowa-na lewo - droid odchodzi sztywno. Pewnie będzie zaprowadzać innych bojowników.

\- Już się boję - jęczy Ben, gdy wchodzimy do środka.

Pokój jest większy niż poprzedni, ale ma podobne wyposażenie-stolik z trzema krzesłami, dwie szafy, ładna lampka, szafka nocna i ładne zasłonki, a z boku-drzwi do łazienki.

Jest tylko jeden mały problem.  
Łóżko.  
Jest takie wąskie, że zmieści się tu jedna osoba z nadwagą. I nic poza tym.

\- Co im odwaliło? - wzdycham.

\- Wiesz, dla mnie to nie jest problem - uśmiecha się łobuzersko Ren.

\- Oczywiście ze nie jest -odpowiadam i czuję satysfakcję gdy widzę radość w oczach chłopaka.- Bo przecież lubisz spać na podłodze.

\- Jesteś okropna - wzdycha brunet i otwiera drzwi łazienki.-No nieźle - mówi, gdy zagląda do środka.

\- O co chodzi? - pytam i wciskam swoją głowę do środka.

Łazienka jest prawie taka duża jak kwatera. Jest w niej zarówno prysznic, jak i wanna.

\- Nie będziemy musieli czekać -śmieje się chłopak.

\- Nie licz na to - mówię z przekąsem i patrzę na najlepszą rzecz w pomieszczeniu.

Jest to ogromne, zasłonięte firanką wyjście. Szybko odsuwam zasłonę i widzę piękny widok. Kilkadziesiąt metrów od nas jest śliczne, turkusowe jezioro. Refleksy słońca odbijają się na tafli wody. Dostrzegam ładną plażę i dziwne rośliny z dużymi liśćmi przy brzegu.

\- Ale ładnie - zachwyca się Ben -Mam ochotę tam wejść.

\- Może pójdziemy tam po zebraniu? - proponuję.

\- Czemu nie - uśmiecha się brunet

****

W głównym pomieszczeniu zbierają się całe pozostałości Ruchu oporu-nawet szturmowcy. Chyba mam jakieś dziwne urojenia od gorąca albo dziecko daje mi się we znaki, bo Holden stoi przy jednym drzwiach, a potem magicznie znajduje się tuż obok nas.

Dziwne.

Nie mogę się nad tym długo zastanawiać bo Leia zabiera głos.  
\- Właśnie ewakuowaliśmy się ze starej bazy po ataku Najwyższego Porządku. Nie był to wygrane starcie, bo ponieśliśmy ogromne straty, ale jesteśmy tu cali i zdrowi,a co najważniejsze-znacznie osłabiliśmy naszego przeciwnika.

Przez sale przetaczają się głośne wiwaty, a ja czuję się podobnie jak przed atakiem na Jakku. Ale wtedy Ben nie stał tuz przy mnie, tylko na drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

\- Daję wam wszystkim dwa dni na rozeznanie, a potem ruszamy z działaniami-nasz zwiad postara się odkryć miejsce pobytu wodza Snoke'a, żeby ostatecznie go zniszczyć - kobieta kiwa głową w stronę Rey i Luke'a, którzy stoją blisko niej.

Mistrz i uczennica są bardzo tajemniczymi osobami. Razem z BB-8 i Chewiem ciągle trenują i strasznie rzadko ich widzę. Jestem bardzo ciekawa co zajmuje im tak wiele czasu, ale niezbyt lubię się z Rey i trochę boje się Luke'a. I nie umiem porozumiewać się z droidami, chociaż BB-8 jest rozkoszny.

\- Planujemy skrytobójczy zamach na przywódce Porządku-bez żadnej wielkiej bitwy. Wyeliminowanie strażników i pokonanie mistrza. Oczywiście, liczymy tutaj na wiadome osoby. Trzeba będzie również kontynuować nasze standardowe zajęcia-wszyscy je znamy oraz doszkolić naszych szturmowców.

To oznacza kolejne zajęcia i nadzorowanie wszystkich. Ale w sumie polubiłam to.

\- Czy ktoś ma jakieś pytania, uwagi lub zażalenia? - pyta Leia i patrzy na wszystkich.

\- Co się stało ze zdrajcami? - pyta jakiś mężczyzna.

\- Zostali ukarani. Zamknięto ich w bazie i nikt nie uratował ich gdy płonęła. Raczej nie przeżyli.

Przez pomieszczanie znów przetaczają się wiwaty.

\- Jeszcze coś?  
-Owszem - mówi poirytowany Ben.- Dlaczego w naszym pokoju jest jedno, pojedyncze łózko?

\- Na serio? - dziwi się generał.-Nie wiedzieliśmy. Zmienić wam pokój?

\- Nie! - krzyczę szybko.

\- W takim razie przyniesiemy wam nowe. Ale raczej nie dzisiaj. Poradzicie sobie jakoś?

\- Jasne - wzdycham. - Śpisz na podłodze - szepcę do chłopaka.

\- Już wolę w wannie - parska cicho Kylo.

Tymczasem Leia wysłuchuje jeszcze kilku skarg i w końcu pozwala nam się rozchodzić.

Szykuje się dosyć dynamiczny okres. Bena czeka trening pod okiem swojego dawnego mentora-ostatnio mocno się zaniedbał i musi wrócić do dawnej formy, natomiast ja będę musiała zająć się moimi podopiecznymi.

Jedyne co mnie pociesza, to widok z łazienkowego balkonu. Turkusowa tafla jeziora przynosi mi dziwne ukojenie.

Chłopak zastaje mnie gdy wpatruje się w nią i oczyszczam swój umysł ze wszystkich toksycznych myśli.

\- Co robisz? - pyta.

\- Patrzę - odpowiadam zdawkowo.

\- Mam pomysł - Ben przytula mnie od tyłu. - Może weźmiemy ze sobą Poe, Finna, Isaaca, Veronicę, Alice i Alexis i pójdziemy tam?

\- Przecież ty się z nimi nie zadajesz - mruczę.

\- Ale ty tak - szepce brunet. - No dalej, będzie zabawnie.

\- No dobra - uśmiecham się.- To idźmy ich poszukać.

Z Isaakiem i Veronicą idzie łatwo-kłócą sie gdzieś w kącie. Szybko przyłączają się do nas po mojej propozycji.

Poe i Finn siedzą w nowej sali jadalnianej(która jest dużo mniejsza niż stara) i rozmawiają, trzymając się za ręce. Ich nie trzeba nawet przekonywać.

Tymczasem, Alexis i Alice siedzą w głównym pomieszczeniu z Holdenem i flirtują z nim. Obu idzie całkiem nieźle. Aż mi szkoda tego chłopa. Będzie musiał w końcu wybierać. Głupio mi zostawić chłopaka samego, więc jego też zapraszam.

Jezioro z bliska jest jeszcze piękniejsze niż wydawało się wcześniej. Nawet piasek jest świetny-biały, drobny i sypki. Oczywiście, Ben nadal na niego narzeka, ale mi się podoba.  
Siadam na plaży i wpatruje się w wodę. Najchętniej bym do niej wskoczyła. Cała nasza grupka również zbiera się na piasku.

\- Może nie będzie tu tak źle - mówi zamyślona Alice.

\- Z pewnością nie będzie -uśmiecha się do niej Poe.- Mi się podoba.

\- Mi też - popiera go Alexis.- Po raz pierwszy czuję się, jakbym miała dom. Wcześniej szkolili mnie na szturmowca i próbowali wyprać mózg.

\- Właśnie, ty nie nadajesz się do walki - śmieje się Isaac.-Może zajmiesz się dyplomacją?

\- To nie taki zły pomysł - zamyśla się dziewczyna.

\- Za to ja nadaje się idealnie.-Veronica uśmiecha się leniwie

\- Zbyt idealnie - wtrąca się Finn.

\- Ty też się nie nadajesz - śmieje się ciepło Poe i całuje chłopaka.

\- To wy tak na serio z tym? - pyta niezręcznie Holden.

\- Owszem - uśmiecha się Finn.-Wszystkie dziewczyny mnie zawsze strasznie wkurzały. Aż pewnego dnia pojawił się tutaj ten pan.

\- Dziwne - mruczy Holden, ale w końcu uśmiecha się nieśmiało.  
Przez chwilę siedzimy w milczeniu i wpatrujemy się w piękne jezioro.

\- Mam pomysł! - Poe podrywa się tak szybko, ze aż podskakuję.-Wykąpmy się!

\- Ta, ciekawe w czym. Ja nie chce suszyć tych ubrań przez następne dwa lata - sarka Veronica.

\- To bez ubrań! - śmieje się pilot i zanim ktokolwiek zdąży zareagować, rozbiera się i biegnie do wody. Na szczęście, oszczędził nam najgorszego widoku i nasze oczy muszą znieść tylko obraz jego wyjątkowo jasnego tyłka.

\- No dalej! - wrzeszczy gdy już jest w wodzie.-Jest cieplutko! I całkowicie nieprzejrzyście.

\- Nie sądzę - mruczę.

\- Finn, nawet ty? Ze mną się nie wykąpiesz? - pyta smutno Poe.

Szturmowiec patrzy na nas przez chwilę.

\- Zamknijcie oczy - wzdycha. - Ma wyjątkowy dar przekonywania.  
Na szczęście, dzięki ostrzeżeniu nie musimy podziwiać biegnącego do wody chłopaka.

Otwieram oczy dopiero gdy słyszę głośny plusk.

\- Wiedziałem, ze wskoczysz! -śmieje się Poe, a jego mokre włosy opadają mu na pól twarzy. - Isaac, nie bądź taki, też chodź!

\- No dobra - śmieje się blondyn -Ale tylko z Veronicą.

\- Wchodzę w to - uśmiecha się dziewczyna - Ale jeśli WSZYSCY zamkniecie oczy. Jeśli ktoś będzie miał otwarte, to dam mu w ryj.

\- Jasne - uśmiecham się i wykonuję polecenie.

\- Ja też wejdę - mruczy Holden.

-To ja z tobą - śmieje się Alexis i znów muszę zamykać oczy.

W końcu zostajemy we trójkę-Ja, Ben i Alice nadal siedzimy i z rozbawieniem patrzymy na wygłupiających się przyjaciół.

\- Wiecie co, woda wygląda wyjątkowo przyjemnie - szczerzy zęby Ben.- I będę mógł zmyć z siebie cały ten piasek.

\- Nawet ty? - jęczę.

-Nawet ja - uśmiecha się brunet.-Zamknijcie oczy! - wrzeszczy i wszyscy wykonują to polecenie mimo woli. - Rose, ty nie musisz.

\- Nie, dziękuję - wzdycham i nie otwieram oczu.

W takim razie zostaje sama z Alice.

Przez chwile patrzymy na siebie.

\- Wiesz, przy brzegu rosną całkiem duże liście - mówię z uśmiechem.

\- Wiem co masz na myśli.

Po chwili nawet my wchodzimy do jeziora.

Poe miał rację- woda jest ciepła i nic w niej nie widać.

\- Nie wierzę, ze to zrobiliśmy.-Ben szczerzy zęby i potrząsa głową. Krople wody spadają na moją twarz.

\- Ciekawe co robi Holden - mówi Holden.

\- Co? - dziwi się Alice. - Przecież tu jesteś.

\- Nie - śmieje się chłopak.-Przecież Holden to mój brat bliźniak.

\- Masz brata bliźniaka? - pyta zszokowana Alexis.

\- No tak. Tylko byliśmy w osobnych grupach.

\- To jak ty masz na imię? - duka Alice.

-Jestem Hayden - szczerzy zęby chłopak. - Holden dużo mi o was opowiadał - szepce do dziewczyn.

\- Dlaczego nam nie mówiliście?-dziwi się brunetka.

\- Mieliśmy niezły ubaw - śmieje się Hayden. - Ale w gruncie rzeczy...jesteście bardzo fajne. Chętnie się z wami zapoznamy bliżej - dodaje i uśmiecha się do blondynki.

\- Miło słyszeć - dziewczyna uśmiecha się szeroko.

Tymczasem niebo zaczyna ciemnieć i pojawiają się na nim pierwsze gwiazdy.

\- Rose, a może wyjedziesz na chwilę na plaże? - zaczyna namawiać mnie Ben.

\- Człowieku, nigdy nie widziałeś gołej dziewczyny? - prycha Poe.

\- No...w sumie to nie - czerwieni się brunet.

\- Żartujesz - śmieje się Finn, a na widok udręczonej miny Rena zaczyna się wręcz krztusić.

Nawet Veronica i Isaac wybuchają śmiechem, a po chwili już wszyscy nabijają się z biednego Bena.

-To nie jest takie zabawne - staję w jego obronie, ale nie mogę wytrzymać. - No dobra, jest.

\- Zabiję was wszystkich - mruczy brunet.

Powoli zaczynam kierować się w stronę brzegu.

\- Dobra - zarządza Alice.- W takim razie, wszyscy skupiamy się teraz tylko na swoich ubraniach. Jeśli ktoś złamie umowę to pożałuje. Jasne?

\- Jasne - mruczy Hayden.  
\- Tak - wzdycha cierpiętniczo Kylo.

\- No dobra - śmieje się Poe.

\- Niech ci będzie - dodaje Finn.

Tymczasem wszystkie dziewczyny po prostu kiwają głowami.

\- Start! - wrzeszczy Veronica.

Jak najszybciej wychodzę z wody i kieruję się do swojego stosu. Słyszę, ze reszta robi to samo. Nakładam prędko swoje ubrania, ale piasek i mokre ciało nie stanowią zbyt dobrego połączenia. W końcu siadam na piasku i patrzę w niebo.

\- Mam pomysł - mówi Finn.

\- Jaki? - pyta Alexis.

\- Zaśnijmy tutaj.Jest ciepło.

\- Popieram - uśmiecha się Isaac i przytula Veronicę.

Wszyscy zgadzają się na pomysł chłopaka i powoli układamy się do snu.

Wtulam się w Bena, żeby było nam cieplej i patrzę w gwiazdy.  
\- Spójrz - mówi cicho chłopak.-Tam jest Jack - pokazuje mi najjaśniejszą gwiazdę.

\- A tam twój ojciec - pokazuję kolejny, mocno migoczący punkt.

-Kocham cię, Rose-szepce gdy zamykam oczy.

-Wiem - odpowiadam i po chwili zasypiam, utulona magicznym światłem gwiazd, cichym szumem wody, spokojnymi oddechami moich przyjaciół i ciepłem Bena.   
To takie niesamowite, jeszcze dzisiaj straciliśmy tak wiele osób, ale jednak potrafimy się śmiać i nie myśleć o tym, żyć chwilą. Nie wiemy co przyniesie kolejny dzień, ale jak gdyby nigdy nic zasypiamy na plaży.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >nasza baza jest rozwalona  
> >przyjaciele nie żyją  
> >YOLO, kąpiemy się nago w jeziorze!


	32. Chapter 32

Love is, well, it's when you really don't care about yourself. 

As much as you do the other person. 

In other words: it's not so much for the pleasure she gives to you, 

It's because you have someone to give pleasure to.

 

Budzi mnie ostre, rażące słońce.

Powoli schodzę z nadal śpiącego Bena i przecieram oczy. Wygląda na to, ze obudziłam się pierwsza. Finn i Poe śpią ciasno do siebie przytuleni, a Veronica i Isaac lezą przykryci kurtką chłopaka. Natomiast Hayden obejmuje jednym ramieniem Alice, a drugim Alexis.

Czuję nieznośną suchość w ustach i jak zwykle, chce mi się wymiotować, jednak ostatecznie nieprzyjemne uczucie mi przechodzi.

Rozciągam się powoli i wydaje mi się, ze jestem sama, gdy zauważam, że kręci się pryz nas kulisty droid.

\- Co tu robisz, BB-8? - pytam uprzejmie.

Droid odwraca się w moją stronę i wydaje kilka pisków, których oczywiście nie rozumiem. No cóż, trudno.

\- Nie rozumiem cię, przykro mi - wzdycham, a BB-8 chyba wydaje z siebie coś na kształt westchnienia.-Przyszedłeś tu po nas?

Kulka radośnie piszczy- to chyba oznacza, ze trafiłam.

\- Leia cię wysłała?

Smutny odgłos chyba oznacza, ze nie.

\- Ktoś od nas?

Radosny pisk.

\- Luke?

Kolejny zadowolony odgłos.

\- A co chce Luke?

\- BB cię wkręca - chrypi za mną Poe. - Leia nas wzywa, ale on robi sobie z ciebie jaja.

Robot ożywia się i turla się w kierunku swojego właściciela.

\- Nieładnie, mały - karci go pilot. - Lily, chyba powinnaś się nauczyć ich mowy, bo często mogą cię wkręcać.

-Wypadałoby.-mruczę i uśmiecham się do brata

\- Szybko się nauczysz - szczerzy zęby Poe. - Jesteś Dameronem - dodaje i obejmuje mnie. Jestem na tyle wysoka, że mogę oprzeć brodę o głowę brata.

\- Nie wypadałoby ich obudzić? - mówię nagle.

\- Dobry pomysł - śmieje się Poe. - Ale ja nie budzę Veroniki. Chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć.

\- Ja może się tym zajmę. Na końcu.

\- To ja idę do Finna - Poe podchodzi do śpiącego szturmowca i delikatnie go szturcha. Chłopak budzi się i całuje pilota na powitanie.

\- Budź księżniczkę - instruuje mnie brat.

\- Jasne - odpowiadam i idę do Bena.

Powoli siadam na piasku i całuję śpiącego bruneta. Po chwili otwiera oczy i odwzajemnia pocałunek.

\- Bardzo miłe powitanie - mówi po chwili.

\- Dobrze, że mnie doceniasz - uśmiecham się. - Widzisz, poradziliśmy sobie z jednym łóżkiem. Żadne z nas na nim nie spało.

\- Ta, tylko że mam piasek. Wszędzie - Kylo otrząsa się z obrzydzeniem.

\- W nosie też?

\- Prawie wszędzie - wzdycha Ren

\- Jak mi przykro - uśmiecham się ironiczne. - Wskoczysz pod prysznic i wszystko dokładnie zmyjesz.

\- Już chcę tam iść - mruczy brunet i przeczesuje palcami posklejane włosy. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i przeczesuje mu je swoimi palcami. Są takie gęste, ciemne i miękkie.

\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że bardziej lubisz moje włosy ode mnie - mruczy Ben, gdy zanurzam w nich twarz.

\- Wcale nie-mówię z przekąsem. - Chociaż...może...

\- To może mnie ogolisz i zachowasz włosy, a ja już nie będę ci potrzebny?

\- Z chęcią - przyciskam swoje usta do ust Kylo, cały czas bawiąc się jego włosami.

\- Nie mieliście przypadkiem budzić reszty, zakochańce? - wtrąca się Finn.

\- Sami się tym zajmijcie - mruczy Ben i przyciąga mnie do siebie. Potem zaczyna wstawać, a ja zawieszam ręce na jego szyi, gdy podnosi mnie ze sobą. Splata dłonie pod moimi pośladkami i unosi jeszcze wyżej. Śmieję się i całuję go w czoło. Po chwili Ren chyba zmienia zdanie, bo znów ze mną siada. Kładę plecy na piasku, a on wspiera się na dłoniach i patrzy na mnie przekornie.

\- Oni są niemożliwi - wzdycha Poe. - W dodatku on obmacuje teraz moją siostrzyczkę.

\- Wiecie, podobno na plaży niezbyt dobrze się kopuluje. Ten cały piasek... - śmieje się Finn.

\- Dekoncentruję się gdy oni tak gadają - mruczę i wysuwam się spod Kylo, a potem wstaję, strzepując piach z ubrań.

\- Nienawidzę was - warczy brunet, patrząc morderczo na chichoczących chłopaków.

\- Też cię kochamy - szturmowiec posyła nam całusa, równocześnie szturchając Alexis, Alice i Haydena. Cała trójka podnosi się powoli i przeciera oczy.

BB8 zbliża się do Veroniki i Isaaca- jego chyba nie da się zbyt łatwo zabić.

O dziwo, dziewczyna podnosi się, uśmiecha i wita ze wszystkimi.

Niebywałe.

\- Chyba mamy pójść do bazy - ziewa Finn.

\- To idziemy - wzdycha Hayden. - Pewnie Holden się zastanawia gdzie jesteśmy.

 

***

Oczywiście, chodzi o kolejne plany. Dzień spędzamy na zmywaniu z siebie piasku i odsypianie nocy(było nam mało wygodnie). Potem musimy wracać do pracy.

Najbliższy miesiąc mija dosyć monotonnie. Jedyne, co jest zmienne to mój stan-to już czwarty miesiąc. O dziwo, jestem w pełni sprawna, nawet sprawniejsza niż wcześniej. Mój brzuch wygląda tak, jakbym zjadła dobry obiad. Ale w końcu nie jestem deską.

Z Benem widzę się tylko wieczorem, bo oboje od rana ciężko pracujemy. Ja zajmuję się szturmowcami. Z dumą stwierdzam, ze idzie mi bardzo dobrze-wojownicy umieją już prawie wszystko. Niektórych trzeba jeszcze doszlifować w różnych dziedzinach, ale będą z nich ludzie. Alice i Alexis ciągle znikają po zajęciach z bliźniakami, tworzą całkiem zgraną paczkę, a inne szturmówki i bojowniczki spoglądają na nie z zazdrością.

Moim kolejnym zajęciem są próby zrozumienia droida. Idzie mi z tym coraz lepiej i tylko czasem mi się nie udaje. Czynię ten postęp głównie dzięki pomocy mojego brata, który cierpliwie tłumaczy mi mowę droidów. W zasadzie, jest to nawet ciekawe, natomiast BB-8 okazuje się niezastąpionym  
towarzyszem i pomocnikiem-swoją drogą, ciekawe, dlaczego nie pomaga już Rey i Luke'owi.

Co do nich, nie trenują już samotnie. Dołącza do nich Ben, który teraz spędza w sali treningowej praktycznie cały dzień. Wraca o późnych godzinach, na ogól jest zmęczony i spocony, a na jego coraz bardziej muskularnych ramionach pojawiają się nowe siniaki i zadrapania. Chyba nie chcę wnikać,co dokładnie tam robią. Nawet nie mam zbytnio okazji się dowiedzieć-po odświeżającym prysznicu Ben praktycznie od razu zasypia, co nie oznacza, ze układa nam się źle.

Przeciwnie, jest wprost idealnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie dogadywałam się z nim tak dobrze. Doceniamy każdą sekundę spędzoną razem, a w wolnym czasie zajmujemy się naszym ulubionym zajęciem-eksplorowaniem okolicy. Oboje jesteśmy ciekawi świata.

W ten sposób odkrywamy drugie jezioro, które jest jeszcze większe i ładniejsze od naszego. Pewnego dnia nawet przychodzimy nad nie razem z Poe i Finnem (ale tym razem mamy odpowiedni ubiór) i spędzamy razem miłe popołudnie (ulubioną zabawą Bena zostaje podnoszenie mnie przy pomocy Mocy i wrzucanie do wody, po jakimś czasie mnie też zaczyna to bawić) Potem w powietrzu znajdują się nawet chłopacy, a Ben cieszy się przy tym jak dziecko. Bardzo duże, mokre i urocze dziecko. Udaje nam się nawet znaleźć maleńką wysepkę na jeziorze (nie umiem pływać, cala drogę przebywam na plecach bruneta, który udaje, że się nie męczy).

\- Gdyby nie to, ze wszędzie jest tyle piasku, to mógłbym tu zamieszkać na zawsze - mruczy Ben i splata nasze palce.

A potem korzysta z nieobecności szturmowca i pilota i całuje mnie, a przestaje dopiero, gdy szydercy wracają.

 

***

Ben mówił mi, ze powinien niedługo wyjść, a jednak nadal nie wraca. Dlatego postanawiam na własną rękę zapuścić się w okolice sali treningowej. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, na ławce przed pomieszczeniem siedzi Rey. Niepewnie siadam obok wojowniczki.

\- Cześć - mówię cicho.

\- Cześć - odpowiada zamyślona dziewczyna.

\- O czym tak myślisz? - zagaduję ją.

Szatynka patrzy na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem, ale w końcu zabiera głos.

\- Niedługo mamy pokonać Snoke'a. Zastanawiam się, czy podołam. Czy Kylo podoła. Mimo, że tyle się nauczyłam, to i tak jeszcze wiele przede mną.

\- Chyba cię rozumiem - wzdycham.- Też nie wiem, czy to wszystko zniosę. Czy urodzę dziecko człowieka, którego tak nienawidzę.

"Czy na pewno nienawidzisz?"-pyta cichy głosik w mojej głowie."-Przecież nie zabiłaś go, gdy miałaś okazję"

Rey obserwuje mnie przez chwilę zanim znów się odezwie.

\- Jesteś w porządku - mówi w końcu. - Na początku wydawałaś mi się nieznośna-zadurzona w Kylo dziewczynka, idealizująca go pomimo wszystkich jego okropnych zbrodni. A ty...masz bardzo rozsądnie podejście. I dobrze na niego wpływasz. Bądźmy szczere, gdyby nie ty, to nadal stałby po przeciwnej stronie barykady. Mimo tego, ze nadal w zasadzie po niej stoi.

\- Jak to? - wykrztuszam.

\- Nie opowiadał ci?

\- Nie - kręcę głową. Nie rozmawiałam z nim wiele o treningach.

\- Ren nadal jest po Ciemnej Stronie, ale obraca to na swoją i naszą korzyść-jego gniew i nienawiść są ukierunkowane w stronę Huxa. Swoją drogą, jest to bardzo interesujące. Kylo jest dobry, ale jest użytkownikiem Ciemnej Strony. Ale za to po pokonaniu wodza ma zabrać swój tyłek na Jasna Stronę. Zadbamy o to.

\- To wam pomaga, prawda?

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak. Możemy zdziałać wiele dzięki połączeniu obu stron. Prawdopodobnie dzięki temu będzie nam łatwiej pokonać Snoke'a.

\- Świetnie - uśmiechami się ciepło. - Ty też jesteś w porządku. Dziękuję, ze wtedy pomogłaś mi przetransportować Bena.

\- Nie ma sprawy - szczerzy zęby Rey. - To był mój obowiązek. Byłaś bardzo odważna. Gdybym nie wiedziała, ze nie masz prawie żadnej wrażliwości na Moc, to mogłabym się założyć, że masz jakieś zdolności. Jesteś niezwykła.

\- Dzięki - czuję, jak na moich policzkach pojawia się rumieniec.

Dziewczyna otwiera usta i chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale wtedy drzwi się otwierają i wychodzi z nich zmęczony Ben.

\- Co tak długo? - podchodzę do bruneta i całuję go lekko na powitanie.

\- Ostatnie przygotowania. Jestem strasznie zmęczony. Marzę tylko o ciepłym łóżku.

\- Da się załatwić - uśmiecham się.

 

Po drodze do pokoju wpadamy na Finna, który jest dziwnie zaaferowany.

\- O co chodzi? - pytam chłopaka.

\- Nasz zwiad właśnie odkrył bazę Snoke'a. Prawdopodobnie Hux też tam jest.

 

***

 

Następny tydzień schodzi na prężne przygotowania do ostatecznego ataku. Plan jest proty: wylądować jak najdyskretniej, pozbyć się strażników i wodza.Ma polecieć tylko jeden statek-niezastąpiony Sokół Millenium. Załoga również jest ustalona-Luke, Ben i Rey-kluczowe osoby, oraz Chewbacca, Poe, Veronica i Isaac. Ja również chcę się wybrać i o ile Ren nie wyrzuci mnie ze statku, to ja też się wybiorę.

Kylo prawie nie opuszcza sali treningowej, a ja przez to prawie go nie widuję. Jednak wiem, ze jeśli jest to cena wyzwolenia chłopaka od szeptów w jego głowie, to jestem gotowa ją zapłacić.

W dzień planowanego wylotu wstaję wcześnie i wychodzę na lądowisko przed Benem. Czekam przed Sokołem już pół godziny przed planowanym wylotem. W końcu, po jakimś czasie wszyscy przychodzą i dostrzegają mnie, siedzącą na piasku.

\- O nie, moja droga. Nigdzie się nie wybierasz - mówi ostro Ben.

 

Love is, well, it's when you really don't care about yourself. 

As much as you do the other person. 

In other words: it's not so much for the pleasure she gives to you, 

It's because you have someone to give pleasure to.

 

Budzi mnie ostre, rażące słońce.

Powoli schodzę z nadal śpiącego Bena i przecieram oczy. Wygląda na to, ze obudziłam się pierwsza. Finn i Poe śpią ciasno do siebie przytuleni, a Veronica i Isaac lezą przykryci kurtką chłopaka. Natomiast Hayden obejmuje jednym ramieniem Alice, a drugim Alexis.

Czuję nieznośną suchość w ustach i jak zwykle, chce mi się wymiotować, jednak ostatecznie nieprzyjemne uczucie mi przechodzi.

Rozciągam się powoli i wydaje mi się, ze jestem sama, gdy zauważam, że kręci się pryz nas kulisty droid.

\- Co tu robisz, BB-8? - pytam uprzejmie.

Droid odwraca się w moją stronę i wydaje kilka pisków, których oczywiście nie rozumiem. No cóż, trudno.

\- Nie rozumiem cię, przykro mi - wzdycham, a BB-8 chyba wydaje z siebie coś na kształt westchnienia.-Przyszedłeś tu po nas?

Kulka radośnie piszczy- to chyba oznacza, ze trafiłam.

\- Leia cię wysłała?

Smutny odgłos chyba oznacza, ze nie.

\- Ktoś od nas?

Radosny pisk.

\- Luke?

Kolejny zadowolony odgłos.

\- A co chce Luke?

\- BB cię wkręca - chrypi za mną Poe. - Leia nas wzywa, ale on robi sobie z ciebie jaja.

Robot ożywia się i turla się w kierunku swojego właściciela.

\- Nieładnie, mały - karci go pilot. - Lily, chyba powinnaś się nauczyć ich mowy, bo często mogą cię wkręcać.

-Wypadałoby.-mruczę i uśmiecham się do brata

\- Szybko się nauczysz - szczerzy zęby Poe. - Jesteś Dameronem - dodaje i obejmuje mnie. Jestem na tyle wysoka, że mogę oprzeć brodę o głowę brata.

\- Nie wypadałoby ich obudzić? - mówię nagle.

\- Dobry pomysł - śmieje się Poe. - Ale ja nie budzę Veroniki. Chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć.

\- Ja może się tym zajmę. Na końcu.

\- To ja idę do Finna - Poe podchodzi do śpiącego szturmowca i delikatnie go szturcha. Chłopak budzi się i całuje pilota na powitanie.

\- Budź księżniczkę - instruuje mnie brat.

\- Jasne - odpowiadam i idę do Bena.

Powoli siadam na piasku i całuję śpiącego bruneta. Po chwili otwiera oczy i odwzajemnia pocałunek.

\- Bardzo miłe powitanie - mówi po chwili.

\- Dobrze, że mnie doceniasz - uśmiecham się. - Widzisz, poradziliśmy sobie z jednym łóżkiem. Żadne z nas na nim nie spało.

\- Ta, tylko że mam piasek. Wszędzie - Kylo otrząsa się z obrzydzeniem.

\- W nosie też?

\- Prawie wszędzie - wzdycha Ren

\- Jak mi przykro - uśmiecham się ironiczne. - Wskoczysz pod prysznic i wszystko dokładnie zmyjesz.

\- Już chcę tam iść - mruczy brunet i przeczesuje palcami posklejane włosy. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i przeczesuje mu je swoimi palcami. Są takie gęste, ciemne i miękkie.

\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że bardziej lubisz moje włosy ode mnie - mruczy Ben, gdy zanurzam w nich twarz.

\- Wcale nie-mówię z przekąsem. - Chociaż...może...

\- To może mnie ogolisz i zachowasz włosy, a ja już nie będę ci potrzebny?

\- Z chęcią - przyciskam swoje usta do ust Kylo, cały czas bawiąc się jego włosami.

\- Nie mieliście przypadkiem budzić reszty, zakochańce? - wtrąca się Finn.

\- Sami się tym zajmijcie - mruczy Ben i przyciąga mnie do siebie. Potem zaczyna wstawać, a ja zawieszam ręce na jego szyi, gdy podnosi mnie ze sobą. Splata dłonie pod moimi pośladkami i unosi jeszcze wyżej. Śmieję się i całuję go w czoło. Po chwili Ren chyba zmienia zdanie, bo znów ze mną siada. Kładę plecy na piasku, a on wspiera się na dłoniach i patrzy na mnie przekornie.

\- Oni są niemożliwi - wzdycha Poe. - W dodatku on obmacuje teraz moją siostrzyczkę.

\- Wiecie, podobno na plaży niezbyt dobrze się kopuluje. Ten cały piasek... - śmieje się Finn.

\- Dekoncentruję się gdy oni tak gadają - mruczę i wysuwam się spod Kylo, a potem wstaję, strzepując piach z ubrań.

\- Nienawidzę was - warczy brunet, patrząc morderczo na chichoczących chłopaków.

\- Też cię kochamy - szturmowiec posyła nam całusa, równocześnie szturchając Alexis, Alice i Haydena. Cała trójka podnosi się powoli i przeciera oczy.

BB8 zbliża się do Veroniki i Isaaca- jego chyba nie da się zbyt łatwo zabić.

O dziwo, dziewczyna podnosi się, uśmiecha i wita ze wszystkimi.

Niebywałe.

\- Chyba mamy pójść do bazy - ziewa Finn.

\- To idziemy - wzdycha Hayden. - Pewnie Holden się zastanawia gdzie jesteśmy.

 

***

Oczywiście, chodzi o kolejne plany. Dzień spędzamy na zmywaniu z siebie piasku i odsypianie nocy(było nam mało wygodnie). Potem musimy wracać do pracy.

Najbliższy miesiąc mija dosyć monotonnie. Jedyne, co jest zmienne to mój stan-to już czwarty miesiąc. O dziwo, jestem w pełni sprawna, nawet sprawniejsza niż wcześniej. Mój brzuch wygląda tak, jakbym zjadła dobry obiad. Ale w końcu nie jestem deską.

Z Benem widzę się tylko wieczorem, bo oboje od rana ciężko pracujemy. Ja zajmuję się szturmowcami. Z dumą stwierdzam, ze idzie mi bardzo dobrze-wojownicy umieją już prawie wszystko. Niektórych trzeba jeszcze doszlifować w różnych dziedzinach, ale będą z nich ludzie. Alice i Alexis ciągle znikają po zajęciach z bliźniakami, tworzą całkiem zgraną paczkę, a inne szturmówki i bojowniczki spoglądają na nie z zazdrością.

Moim kolejnym zajęciem są próby zrozumienia droida. Idzie mi z tym coraz lepiej i tylko czasem mi się nie udaje. Czynię ten postęp głównie dzięki pomocy mojego brata, który cierpliwie tłumaczy mi mowę droidów. W zasadzie, jest to nawet ciekawe, natomiast BB-8 okazuje się niezastąpionym  
towarzyszem i pomocnikiem-swoją drogą, ciekawe, dlaczego nie pomaga już Rey i Luke'owi.

Co do nich, nie trenują już samotnie. Dołącza do nich Ben, który teraz spędza w sali treningowej praktycznie cały dzień. Wraca o późnych godzinach, na ogól jest zmęczony i spocony, a na jego coraz bardziej muskularnych ramionach pojawiają się nowe siniaki i zadrapania. Chyba nie chcę wnikać,co dokładnie tam robią. Nawet nie mam zbytnio okazji się dowiedzieć-po odświeżającym prysznicu Ben praktycznie od razu zasypia, co nie oznacza, ze układa nam się źle.

Przeciwnie, jest wprost idealnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie dogadywałam się z nim tak dobrze. Doceniamy każdą sekundę spędzoną razem, a w wolnym czasie zajmujemy się naszym ulubionym zajęciem-eksplorowaniem okolicy. Oboje jesteśmy ciekawi świata.

W ten sposób odkrywamy drugie jezioro, które jest jeszcze większe i ładniejsze od naszego. Pewnego dnia nawet przychodzimy nad nie razem z Poe i Finnem (ale tym razem mamy odpowiedni ubiór) i spędzamy razem miłe popołudnie (ulubioną zabawą Bena zostaje podnoszenie mnie przy pomocy Mocy i wrzucanie do wody, po jakimś czasie mnie też zaczyna to bawić) Potem w powietrzu znajdują się nawet chłopacy, a Ben cieszy się przy tym jak dziecko. Bardzo duże, mokre i urocze dziecko. Udaje nam się nawet znaleźć maleńką wysepkę na jeziorze (nie umiem pływać, cala drogę przebywam na plecach bruneta, który udaje, że się nie męczy).

\- Gdyby nie to, ze wszędzie jest tyle piasku, to mógłbym tu zamieszkać na zawsze - mruczy Ben i splata nasze palce.

A potem korzysta z nieobecności szturmowca i pilota i całuje mnie, a przestaje dopiero, gdy szydercy wracają.

 

***

Ben mówił mi, ze powinien niedługo wyjść, a jednak nadal nie wraca. Dlatego postanawiam na własną rękę zapuścić się w okolice sali treningowej. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, na ławce przed pomieszczeniem siedzi Rey. Niepewnie siadam obok wojowniczki.

\- Cześć - mówię cicho.

\- Cześć - odpowiada zamyślona dziewczyna.

\- O czym tak myślisz? - zagaduję ją.

Szatynka patrzy na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem, ale w końcu zabiera głos.

\- Niedługo mamy pokonać Snoke'a. Zastanawiam się, czy podołam. Czy Kylo podoła. Mimo, że tyle się nauczyłam, to i tak jeszcze wiele przede mną.

\- Chyba cię rozumiem - wzdycham.- Też nie wiem, czy to wszystko zniosę. Czy urodzę dziecko człowieka, którego tak nienawidzę.

"Czy na pewno nienawidzisz?"-pyta cichy głosik w mojej głowie."-Przecież nie zabiłaś go, gdy miałaś okazję"

Rey obserwuje mnie przez chwilę zanim znów się odezwie.

\- Jesteś w porządku - mówi w końcu. - Na początku wydawałaś mi się nieznośna-zadurzona w Kylo dziewczynka, idealizująca go pomimo wszystkich jego okropnych zbrodni. A ty...masz bardzo rozsądnie podejście. I dobrze na niego wpływasz. Bądźmy szczere, gdyby nie ty, to nadal stałby po przeciwnej stronie barykady. Mimo tego, ze nadal w zasadzie po niej stoi.

\- Jak to? - wykrztuszam.

\- Nie opowiadał ci?

\- Nie - kręcę głową. Nie rozmawiałam z nim wiele o treningach.

\- Ren nadal jest po Ciemnej Stronie, ale obraca to na swoją i naszą korzyść-jego gniew i nienawiść są ukierunkowane w stronę Huxa. Swoją drogą, jest to bardzo interesujące. Kylo jest dobry, ale jest użytkownikiem Ciemnej Strony. Ale za to po pokonaniu wodza ma zabrać swój tyłek na Jasna Stronę. Zadbamy o to.

\- To wam pomaga, prawda?

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak. Możemy zdziałać wiele dzięki połączeniu obu stron. Prawdopodobnie dzięki temu będzie nam łatwiej pokonać Snoke'a.

\- Świetnie - uśmiechami się ciepło. - Ty też jesteś w porządku. Dziękuję, ze wtedy pomogłaś mi przetransportować Bena.

\- Nie ma sprawy - szczerzy zęby Rey. - To był mój obowiązek. Byłaś bardzo odważna. Gdybym nie wiedziała, ze nie masz prawie żadnej wrażliwości na Moc, to mogłabym się założyć, że masz jakieś zdolności. Jesteś niezwykła.

\- Dzięki - czuję, jak na moich policzkach pojawia się rumieniec.

Dziewczyna otwiera usta i chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale wtedy drzwi się otwierają i wychodzi z nich zmęczony Ben.

\- Co tak długo? - podchodzę do bruneta i całuję go lekko na powitanie.

\- Ostatnie przygotowania. Jestem strasznie zmęczony. Marzę tylko o ciepłym łóżku.

\- Da się załatwić - uśmiecham się.

 

Po drodze do pokoju wpadamy na Finna, który jest dziwnie zaaferowany.

\- O co chodzi? - pytam chłopaka.

\- Nasz zwiad właśnie odkrył bazę Snoke'a. Prawdopodobnie Hux też tam jest.

 

***

 

Następny tydzień schodzi na prężne przygotowania do ostatecznego ataku. Plan jest proty: wylądować jak najdyskretniej, pozbyć się strażników i wodza.Ma polecieć tylko jeden statek-niezastąpiony Sokół Millenium. Załoga również jest ustalona-Luke, Ben i Rey-kluczowe osoby, oraz Chewbacca, Poe, Veronica i Isaac. Ja również chcę się wybrać i o ile Ren nie wyrzuci mnie ze statku, to ja też się wybiorę.

Kylo prawie nie opuszcza sali treningowej, a ja przez to prawie go nie widuję. Jednak wiem, ze jeśli jest to cena wyzwolenia chłopaka od szeptów w jego głowie, to jestem gotowa ją zapłacić.

W dzień planowanego wylotu wstaję wcześnie i wychodzę na lądowisko przed Benem. Czekam przed Sokołem już pół godziny przed planowanym wylotem. W końcu, po jakimś czasie wszyscy przychodzą i dostrzegają mnie, siedzącą na piasku.

\- O nie, moja droga. Nigdzie się nie wybierasz - mówi ostro Ben.


	33. Chapter 33

There's an energy  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful

 

 

Wstaję z piasku i otrzepuję się, po czym podchodzę szybko do Bena.

\- Czemu nie? - pytam.

\- To jest strasznie niebezpieczna misja. Najniebezpieczniejsza ze wszystkich, na jakich byliśmy - mówi spokojnie chłopak.

\- Księżniczko, może nie przesadzaj... - wtrąca się Poe, ale brunet podnosi rękę, uciszając go.

\- Nie chcę żeby cokolwiek się tobie stało.

\- Mogę się przydać - jęczę.

\- Nie. Nie ma mowy.

\- Ale...

\- Nie rozumiesz? - wojownik nachyla się do mnie. - To zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Już to wałkowaliśmy - wzdycham.- Pozwól mi lecieć.

\- Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie - chłopak obejmuje mnie ramieniem i próbuje zaprowadzić w stronę budynku. - Wrócisz do domu i będziesz czekać.

Nie wytrzymuję i wymierzam Benowi policzek.

\- Przestań w końcu mi rozkazywać! Chcę lecieć, rozumiesz?

-Pozwól jej - wzdycha Luke. - Jest uparta i się na ciebie obrazi jeśli się nie zgodzisz.

\- A jak mnie nie zabierzecie, to ukradnę myśliwiec i za wami polecę - dodaję.

\- Niech ci będzie - mówi Ren po krótkiej chwili. - Ale na miejscu słuchasz się nas. Nie kwestionujesz żadnych rozkazów. Jeśli zaczniesz marudzić, to przerzucę cię przez plecy i zaniosę do statku. Będziesz mogla mnie nawet próbować zabić, ale nie puszczę cię aż cię tam doniosę. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak jest, proszę dowódcy - uśmiecham się i całuję Bena w ten sam policzek, w który przed chwilą go uderzyłam.

\- Kobiety...- wzdycha Poe gdy wchodzimy do Sokoła.

\- Fajnie dałaś mu w ryj - szepce Veronica gdy siada obok mnie.

 

Rozpiera mnie radość. W końcu pozwolili mi polecieć i nie muszę gnić w bazie i martwić się. Muszę pamiętać, żeby bić Bena gdy czegoś chcę.

No dobra, nie.

Chłopak siada blisko mnie i chwyta mnie za rękę.

\- Proszę, nie narażaj się. Nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdybym ciebie stracił.

\- A co, jeśli stracę teraz ciebie? - pytam przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- Nie stracisz - zapewnia mnie brunet. - Nie dam się zabić. Poza tym, mamy przewagę liczebną.

\- A twój zakon?

\- Z zakonem może być problem. Ale może kilku z nich uda mi się przekonać.

\- Są tacy potężni jak wy?

\- Nie, no co ty. Ja byłem ich mistrzem, a Rey i Luke są nawet lepsi ode mnie. Damy sobie z nimi radę.

\- Mam nadzieję - mruczę. - Boję się o ciebie.

\- A ja o ciebie - Ben uśmiecha się cierpko.

\- Jeśli coś mi się stanie... - mówię cicho. - Nie opuszczaj Ruchu Oporu. Obiecaj mi to.

\- Obiecuję. Poza tym nigdy nie wrócę do Porządku. Nie po tym wszystkim, co zrobił Hux. Nie po tym, co usłyszałem w mojej głowie.

\- Co ci powiedział?

\- Obrażał ciebie. Mówił, że nic nie znaczysz, ze mnie oszukujesz i mieszasz w głowie. Że jesteś moją słabością i mam się ciebie pozbyć. Leżałaś w moich ramionach, a on namawiał mnie, żebym skręcił twój kark.

Otwieram szeroko oczy i nic nie mówię. Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego Kylo aż tak się o mnie bał. Nie dziwię się mu ani trochę.

\- Ciekawe czy będzie wielu strażników - Veronica siada na kolanach Isaaca. - Miejmy nadzieję, że tak.

\- Jesteś maszyną do zabijania - mruczy Rey.

\- Wcale nie - dziewczyna ukazuje w uśmiechu białe zęby. - Po prostu jestem wojownicza.

\- Najbardziej gdy chcesz pierwsza iść pod prysznic - wtrąca się Isaac,a Veronica mierzy go swoim firmowym, morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Dotrzemy tam za godzinę - informuje nas Poe. - Znowu będziemy lądować z prędkością światła.

\- To ja się zdrzemnę - mówię cicho i kładę głowę na kolanach Bena.

Momentalnie zapadam w głęboki sen.

 

\- Rose, jesteśmy na miejscu, budź się! - ponagla mnie głos Rey.

Powoli podnoszę głowę z kolan chłopaka.

\- Co za ulga - wzdycha Ben. - Nogi mi zdrętwiały.

\- Przepraszam - rumienię się.

\- Nie ma czasu na przeprosiny, wychodzimy - mówi szybko Luke. - Chewie, szykuj kuszę.  
Wookie wydaje z siebie cichy ryk. Otwieramy drzwi statku i do środka od razu wpadają strzały.

Piątka szturmowców wbiega do środka.

\- Pora na mnie! - śmieje się Veronica i strzela w przeciwników. W obu dłoniach trzyma po blasterze i zanim ktokolwiek inny zdąży wyciągnąć broń, ona już stoi nad pokonanymi żołnierzami i śmieje się perliście.

\- Teraz możemy wyjść - mruczy Luke.

Planeta jest zaciemniona. Jedyna jasne miejsce, to klapa w podłodze. Wszędzie panuje dziwny, mroczny klimat-szare, poskręcane drzewa i popiół na ziemi. Jakby było tu kiedyś coś wielkiego, a teraz jest tylko pogorzelisko i baza.

\- To tutaj - syczy Rey i klapa podnosi się - Wchodzimy.

Po kolei spuszczamy się do środka. Ja wchodzę przedostatnia-za mną jest tylko Isaac, którego zadaniem jest chronienie tyłów. Stoimy w białym, wręcz szpitalnym korytarzu oświetlonym jarzeniowym światłem. Przez chwilę muszę mrużyć oczy, żeby przyzwyczaić się do nieznośnego oświetlenia.

\- Dziwne... - mruczy Ben. - Nie wyczuwam tu Snoke'a.

-Ja też nie - martwi się Rey.

\- Tak samo jak ja - wzdycha Luke. - Pewnie się ukrywa i ogranicza korzystanie z Mocy. Chyba będziemy musieli przeczesać całą bazę.

\- To może być dosyć trudne - dyszy Poe.

Zza rogu wychodzi dwójka szturmowców. Jeden już po chwili zostaje zastrzelony, ale drugi oddaje jeszcze strzał w stronę Veroniki. Grot ociera się o jej ubranie i momentalnie je węgli. Dziewczyna upada na ziemię.

\- Coś ci jest? - pytam przerażona.

\- Nie, tylko mnie trochę oparzyło - dyszy dziewczyna.- Już wszystko w porządku.

\- Na pewno? - unoszę brwi z niedowierzaniem.

\- Na pewno - warczy Ver, a potem wstaje.

Daję słowo, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam większej wojowniczki.

\- Musimy iść dalej - zarządza Luke.

 

Powoli przemierzamy korytarze, starając się trafić na jak najmniejszą liczbę szturmowców. Spotykamy się z jeszcze dziesiątką, ale kusza Chewiego okazuje się wyjątkowo skuteczna. Zwłaszcza w połączeniu z dwoma blasterami Veroniki.

Jednak, może nam to zająć całe lata. Baza jest ogromna. Zapewne miało być w niej więcej ludzi, ale z Najwyższego Porządku nie zostało już wiele, dlatego prawdopodobnie wszyscy oficerowie i dużo większa liczba szturmowców jest w innej części.

\- Hux- mówi nagle Ben.

\- Co? - dziwi się Isaac.

\- Wyczuwam go - źrenice bruneta rozszerzają się. - On pewnie wie, gdzie jest Snoke.

\- Jesteś pewien? - pyta go Luke. - To nie jest pułapka?

\- Raczej nie. Wszędzie to poznam - Ben spluwa z pogardą - Wyciągniemy z niego lokalizację Wodza.

\- Jak zamierasz to zrobić? przecież tam jest pełno zabezpieczeń. Poza tym, Snoke blokuje dotęp do Huxa. Sam mówileś, że nauczył go jak zamykać umysł - prycha Rey.

\- Nie zapominajcie, co jest słabością naszego pana generała -uśmiecha się Poe i patrzy na mnie.

\- Nie zamierzam się z nim spotykać! - protestuję.

\- Rose, proszę, zrób to dla nas -mówi błagalnie Luke - Chyba nie chcesz się kręcić tutaj. im krócej tu jesteśmy, tym lepiej. Co jeśli ktoś już poinformował wszystkich o naszej obecności? Myślałaś o tym? Musimy się streszczać.

\- No dobrze - wzdycham. - Dla dobra sprawy.

\- Dziękuję - Ben szybko całuje mnie w czoło. - Wynagrodzimy ci to.

\- Jasne - szepcę. - Prowadź.

Zauważam, ze schodzimy coraz niżej pod ziemię. Może tam jest bezpieczniej dla generała, który dba tylko o swój tyłek?

\- To tutaj - Ren w końcu przystaje przed drzwiami. - To raczej nie są jakieś kwatery, tylko po prostu się tu zatrzymał.

\- Wejdź, Rose - Rey lekko popycha mnie w stronę drzwi.

\- Jasne - uśmiecham się blado i naciskam przycisk-drzwi są bez zabezpieczeń. Dziwne.

W pokoju panuje idealna biel, podobna do bieli z mojego snu o Phasmie i Ash. Tylko światło jest inne - niepokojąco czerwone.

Tymczasem generał stoi odwrócony plecami do drzwi.

Szybko odwraca się w moją stronę.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - pyta, a z jego twarzy odpływa cała krew.

Robię krok do przodu.

\- Gdzie jest Snoke? - odpowiadam pytaniem na pytanie.

Hux cofa się, ale za nim jest tylko ściana.

\- Na tej planecie - mówi z uśmiechem. Dziwne, ze potrafi się na niego zdobyć.Ostatnio, gdy go widziałam, broczył krwią z nóg i brzucha.  
Jak widać, szybko go poskładali.

\- Nie cackaj się ze mną - mówię ostro. - Gdzie dokładnie?

Kolejny krok w stronę generała. Dzieli nas już zaledwie kilka metrów.

\- Dlaczego miałbym ci powiedzieć?

\- Bo od tego zależy twoje życie -wyciągam blaster i mierzę w Huxa.

Podchodzę jeszcze bliżej i przykładam broń do jego głowy.  
General przełyka głośno ślinę.

\- Mów - syczę do jego ucha. Wyczuwam drżenie mężczyzny, gdy moje wargi muskają jego skórę.

\- Nie zabijesz mnie - szepce mężczyzna. - Kto by ci wtedy powiedział, gdzie jest Snoke?

\- Przed tym pokojem stoi Kylo. Najwyżej to z ciebie wyciągnie. Torturami.

\- Co on tu robi? - dyszy Hux i chwyta mój nadgarstek.

\- Przylecieliśmy zabić wodza. I ciebie zapewne też.

\- Co będę miał z tego, ze ci powiem?

Nie wytrzymuję i chwytam w dłoń jego drobne palce. Potem je wykręcam. Generał wydaje z siebie cichy jęk.

\- Może to, że potraktujemy cię trochę łaskawiej? - cedzę.

\- Najłaskawiej by było, gdybyś wtedy ze mną poleciała.

\- Czemu ci aż tak na tym zależy? -pytam, mocniej ściskając jego palce.

Hux patrzy na mnie przez chwilę. Na jego twarzy maluje się coś, czego nigdy u niego nie widziałam. Zawsze był posągowo chłodny, ewentualnie wściekły, lub nieszczerze uśmiechnięty. A teraz jest rozgoryczony.

\- Nie wiesz jeszcze? - pyta cicho.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Powiedz mi to w końcu i podaj lokalizację Snoke'a.

\- Kierujesz się w prawo i schodzisz w dół przez ukryte przejście. Potem otwierasz wielkie drzwi-kilka strzałów w panel i po sprawie. Tam są jego kwatery, Zazwyczaj medytuje w głównym pomieszczeniu, które jest tuż przy wejściu. Ale pewnie będzie na was czekał - recytuje generał.  
Jego wzrok jest taki nieobecny. Szybko powtarzam sobie w myślach jego słowa "w prawo, w dół i do ogromnych drzwi, za nimi jest Snoke"

\- Dziękuję - puszczam jego palce i opuszczam broń.

To była zła decyzja. W jednej chili Hux chwyta mnie za łokcie i obraca - teraz to on przypiera mnie do ściany.

\- Czemu mi tak zależało? - dyszy i przyciska mnie mocno.

\- Puść mnie - syczę i próbuję kopnąć go w brzuch, ale wtedy generał chwyta moje kolano i opuszcza je na ziemię.

\- Musiałem to znowu zrobić -szepce i delikatnie mnie całuje.

Na początku opieram się. Kładę dłonie na jego piersi i próbuję go odepchnąć, ale Hux mocno mnie obejmuje i nie ma zamiaru puścić.

I po chwili poddaję się. Odwzajemniam jego pocałunek i wręcz czuję iskry latające koło nas. Męzcyzna robi się bardziej śmiały, całuje intensywniej, szybciej i mocniej, wsuwa język do moich ust, a ja wydaję z siebie mimowolny jęk. Zdejmuję dłonie z piersi generała i zamiast tego oplatam je na jego karku i przyciągam jak najbliżej. Chcę dominować, a on chyba to wyczuwa, bo pozwala mi na przejęcie inicjatywy. Ciężko dyszę i przytrzymuję go, żeby tylko nie puszczał. Kościste palce generała zbliżają się do mojej twarzy i delikatnie głaszczą mój policzek. Czuję dreszcze, jakby przepływał przeze mnie prąd, twarz płonie mi od jego dotyku. Hux pochłania mnie całkowicie.

Nagle uświadamiam sobie, co robię. Szybko otwieram oczy i odpycham go od siebie, akurat, gdy jego dłoń zaczyna wędrować pod moją bluzkę .

\- Co to miało być? - wykrztuszam i uderzam pięścią w jego twarz.

Generał tylko patrzy na mnie smutno.

\- Kocham cię.I chyba mam obsesję - mówi po dłuższej chwili.

Nic nie odpowiadam, tylko patrzę na podłogę.

\- Wiesz, co teraz muszę zrobić? -pytam w końcu.

Hux kiwa głową.

\- Wiesz co ty musisz zrobić. I wiesz, jak to się skończy.

\- Wiem.

\- To już lepiej zacznij - ponaglam go.

Mężczyzna przygładza mundur i prostuje się. Potem na jego twarz wpełza okropny uśmiech. 

\- Ale jesteś naiwna! - wrzeszczy nagle, a w jego oczach widzę ból - Myślałaś, że ci się uda mnie zabić? - dodaje i wciska guziki na panelu. Otwiera się mały korytarz.

\- Nie tak szybko - syczę i strzelam w jego głowę. Ale gdy naciskam spust mam nadzieję, że nie trafię.  
Pocisk ociera się o ucho. Hux chwyta się za nie i przystaje, ale drzwi zamykają się za nim.

Wydaję z siebie okrzyk wściekłości i na chwilę skupiam się na mojej nienawiści do mężczyzny. Dopiero po chwili wychodzę.

Przed drzwiami wszyscy niecierpliwie czekają, mierzą w moja stronę z broni, gdy wychodzę.

\- Spokojnie, to ja - mówię cicho. -Hux zwiał, ale wcześniej powiedział mi gdzie jest Snoke.

\- Gdzie? - ożywia się Luke.

\- Musimy pójść w prawo. Jest tam jakieś sekretne przejście prowadzące dół, a dalej już tylko drzwi do kwater.

\- Jak do tego doszłaś? -pyta z podziwem Poe.

\- Później wam opowiem - mówię szybko. 

\- Jesteś genialna - Ben podchodzi do mnie i całuje mnie pospiesznie. Boję się, że wyczuje, ze moje usta są już dziwnie rozpalone. Jednak nic nie mówi.

\- Nie chcę wam przerywać -wzdycha Rey. - Ale spieszymy się. Odłóżcie czułości na później.

\- Jasne - odsuwam się od bruneta i kieruję się za Chwewiem, który idzie na czele naszej kolumny.  
Hux nie kłamał.

W korytarzu jest mala, ledwie zauważalna klapa.

-Co jeśli to pułapka? - zastanawia się Veronica.

\- Nie... - mówię w zamyśleniu. Czuję , że Hux nie okłamał mnie.

Chewbacca wydaje z siebie ryknięcie, które chyba oznacza, ze schodzi na dół.

Luke podnosi klapę i Woookie wchodzi do środka.

Po chwili ryczy z dołu. Chyba wszystko w porządku.

Po kolei schodzimy przez klapę.  
Rozglądam się po korytarzu-jest taki sama jak reszta-biały i mocno oświetlony. Jedyną różnicą są ogromne drzwi.

\- Ja się tym zajmę - Veronica wyciąga blaster i strzela w panele. Po chwili wylatują z nich iskry, a drzwi stają otworem.

\- Zostań tu - instruuje mnie Ben.

\- Niech ci będzie - wzdycham z żalem, gdy wszyscy oprócz mnie wchodzą do środka.

Gdy tylko zostaję sama, ogarnia mnie strach.

Czy wszyscy powrócą?  
Czy uda im się pokonać Snoke'a?  
I co się stało z Huxem, dlaczego nie odepchnęłam go od razu i symulowałam z nim ta całą sytuację?

Osuwam się na ziemię i pozwalam sobie na płacz.  
Nie wiem jak długo szlocham, ale chyba upływa dużo czasu, a moich przyjaciół nadal nie ma.

Postanawiam tam pójść.

Już idę w kierunku drzwi, gdy nagle moje usta zasłania dłoń obleczona w czarną rękawiczkę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem.  
> Gdzie ja miałam łeb, jak to pisałam. xD


	34. Chapter 34

Poe

Księżniczka trochę przesadza. Przynajmniej jak na mój gust.  
Dlaczego kazał Lily zostać za drzwiami? Co, jeśli zaatakują ją strażnicy?  
Nie mam teraz czasu na rozmyślanie. Wchodzimy do środka, zostawiając na zewnątrz moją przerażoną i rozgoryczoną siostrę.

W pomieszczeniu jest zaskakująco ciemno, co jest w sumie miłą alternatywą dla wszechobecnego, jarzeniowego światła, które wcześniej przez cały czas męczyło nasze oczy. A może to fortel przeciwnika? On jest przyzwyczajony do mroku, a my nie.  
Szybko mrugam kilka razy, a moi towarzysze robią to samo.  
Przez chwilę myślę, że ten rudy debil zaprowadził nas prosto w pułapkę, ale gdy wzrok przyzwyczaja się w końcu do ciemności, dostrzegam to.

Stoimy w wielkim pomieszczeniu, w których mieści się tylko jedna rzecz: ogromny tron.

Trzy miecze-niebieski, zielony i czerwony rozświetlają w końcu ciemność.

\- Z tego miejsca nadawał swoje audiencje - mruczy Kylo.

Zaczynam się stresować, mam nadzieję, że nikt nie słyszy bicia mojego serca.

Rey podchodzi szybko do pustego, zdobionego krzesła.

\- Jest aż taki ogromny? - pyta cicho.

\- Trudno stwierdzić. Podejrzewałem, ze jego hologram był większy niż on sam. Ale ten tron jest wielki.

\- Co robić gdy go zobaczymy? - pyta szeptem Isaac.

\- Nie strzelać, dopóki wam nie rozkażę - odpowiada Luke.

Nagle pomieszczenie rozświetla się. Jasne światło mocno uderza w moje oczy tak, że przez chwilę nic nie widzę.

Słyszę, jak Veronica klnie pod nosem.

W drzwiach stoi najdziwniejsza istota, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.

Wygląda tak, jakby kiedyś była człowiekiem, ale w biegu lat wyparła się tego. Przez chorobliwie białą skórę wręcz prześwitują żyły. Twarz jest poznaczona bliznami i zdeformowana, a jasne, demoniczne, głęboko osadzone oczy wydają się patrzeć na nas z rozbawieniem.

Byłaby jeszcze bardziej straszna, gdyby miała więcej niż metr wysokości.

Ale coś mi podpowiada, że w tym przypadku rozmiar rzeczywiście nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Momentalnie przypominają mi się historie o mistrzu Yodzie, który był malutki, ale potrafił rozgromić całą masę wrogów. Możemy mieć problem. Stres ściska moje gardło i zaczynam wątpić w powodzenie naszej misji. po raz pierwszy.

Tymczasem Snoke w końcu zabiera głos.

\- Mój dawny uczniu... - jego głos zupełnie nie pasuje do jego wzrostu. Jest donośny i głęboki, brzmi trochę tak, jakby dochodził z daleka.

\- Właśnie. Dawny - parska Kylo, a ja chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czułem do niego takiej sympatii. No, może nie licząc tych wszystkich momentów, gdy bronił Lily jak specjalnie wyszkolone do tego stworzenie.

\- Czemu się ode mnie odwróciłeś? - pyta z bólem w głosie potwór. Za jego paskiem dostrzegam dwa, zakrzywione miecze świetlne.

\- Dobrze wiesz. Byłem twoją marionetką przez te wszystkie lata. Miałem tego dosyć, dlatego nie walczyłem z nimi, gdy mnie porwali.

\- A to nie wina tej...dziewczyny? - Snoke wykrzywia się pogardliwie. - Zawiodłeś mnie, Renie. W Ciemnej Stronie nie ma miejsca na miłość. Jakim cudem taka słaba istota, pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek wrażliwości na Moc potrafiła wyplenić z ciebie to wszystko, czego uczyłem cię przez lata?

\- Normalnie - śmieje się Kylo i wyciąga przed siebie miecz. - Jeśli masz chociaż odrobinę honoru, to staniesz z nami do walki.

\- Przeceniasz swoje siły - ton istoty zmienia się, brzmi teraz dziwnie hipnotycznie. - I ty wiesz, że nie macie ze mną szans.

Na twarzy Kylo pojawia się grymas. Brunet chyba walczy z czymś w sobie. Rey i Luke zbliżają się do niego, a Snoke skupia się mocno na Renie, który zaczyna cicho jęczeć.

\- Nie słuchaj go, Ben - mówi cicho Luke.

\- Czemu służyło zabicie twojego ojca, Kylo? - pyta zaczepnie Snoke. - Zrobiłeś to, żeby potem wrócić do domku i uściskać mamusię?

Chłopak syczy i otwiera oczy-płonie w nich ogień wściekłości.

\- Przestań - cedzi i przygotowuje broń do uderzenia.

\- Chcesz znów ujrzeć naszą potęgę? - śmieje się istota i szybko włącza swoje miecze- oba są dziwnie poszarpane i jakby najeżone kolcami.

Iskry lecą na wszystkie strony, gdy dwie czerwone klingi ścierają się.

\- Jeszcze wszystko możesz zmienić - szepce Snoke i uchyla się przed pchnięciem rycerza.

W końcu nie wytrzymuję.

\- Dlaczego go teraz nie zastrzelimy? - jęczę głośno,bo wszyscy tylko stoją w gotowości i przyglądają się walczącym.

\- To walka Bena-mówi Luke, ale cały czas jest gotowy, by wesprzeć siostrzeńca. - Poza tym, tylko spróbuj to zrobić.

\- Chętnie - odzywa się Veronica i strzela w stronę mistrza.

Po chwili z wrzaskiem uchyla się, bo pociski do niej wracają.

\- Kpicie sobie ze mnie? - śmieje się Snoke, ale nie spuszcza wzroku z miecza Kylo, cały czas odpierając jego desperackie ataki. - Wysyłacie słabą dziewczynę, która tylko udaje, że jest silna, żeby próbowała mnie zastrzelić, tak jakby mierzyła do zwykłego szturmowca? Żałosne.

Dziewczyna tylko blednie i wycofuje się.

Nagle Snoke opuszcza swoją klingę, ale nie widzieć czemu, Kylo go nie atakuje.

\- Dobrze, mój uczniu - mówi do chłopaka. - Podjąłeś właściwą decyzję.

\- Wiem, mistrzu - głos Rena jest inny niż wcześniej. Przechodzi w niski bas, który zupełnie do niego nie pasuje.

Co tu się dzieje?

\- Zabij ich - nakazuje istota.

Kylo powoli odwraca się w naszą stronę. Jego wzrok jest nieobecny. Po chwili wydaje z siebie ryk wściekłości i unosi miecz. Szuka osoby, na której mógłby się wyżyć.

Robię krok do tyłu, a Rey i Luke szybko idą w stronę chłopaka.

\- Pamiętasz, jak się z ciebie śmiał? - Snoke wskazuje mnie palcem.

Veronica, Isaac i Chewie nieruchomieją, tak samo jak ja.

\- Ben, nie! - wrzeszczy Rey, ale Ren jej nie słucha.

Podchodzi do mnie.

Cholera.

Nagle zielony miecz Rey ściera się z Kylo. Dołącza do niej Luke.

\- Nie chcemy cię zabić - dyszy mężczyzna. - Ale będziemy musieli to zrobić.

\- Moc jest we mnie silna - szepce Ren i z zadziwiająca łatwością odpiera ataki Jedi.

\- Wykorzystaj jej potencjał w dobrej sprawie - dyszy Rey. - Przecież potrafisz. Nie słuchaj go.

\- Za późno - mówi brunet. Brzmi jak maszyna, ale porusza się jak tancerz-tak płynnie uderza swoim mieczem i uchyla się przed jasnymi klingami.

Snoke tylko przypatruje się temu z satysfakcja na swojej ohydnej, zdeformowanej twarzy. To on musi trzymać Rena. Wręcz mogę zobaczyć te sznureczki, za które pociąga, wspierając ruchy mrocznego rycerza.

Nagle, ku mojemu przerażeniu moi przyjaciele lecą aż pod ścianę. Uderzają w nią z ogromną siłą i opadają bez życia.

To nie może być prawdziwe.

Jak mogliśmy być takimi ignorantami?

\- Nic wam nie dały te wszystkie treningi - cmoka Snoke. - Dalej, Kylo. Wykończ ich. Zacznij od pilocika. Pospiesz się, potem opuścimy razem to miejsce.

Ren podchodzi do mnie i staje za moimi plecami.

\- Spójrz, mistrzu - mówi głośno. - Patrz, jak zabijam przyjaciela.

\- Jak zwykle mnie nie zawodzisz - istota wykrzywia twarz w czymś, co chyba ma być uśmiechem, ale nie jestem do końca pewien.

"Kocham cię, Finn"-myślę gdy czerwona klina zbliża się do mojej szyi.

Może powinienem być przerażony, albo chociaż smutny lub wściekły, ale nie czuję niczego.

Miecz parzy moją szyję i wiem, że to tylko wstęp, żebym bardziej cierpiał. Powoli będzie go przesuwał coraz bliżej, aż moja głowa oderwie się od reszty ciała.

Nie ma żadnej krwi, bo rana jest od razu przypalana. Chociaż to.

Nagle uświadamiam sobie, ze wiem co robić.

\- Ben, Leia ci tego nie wybaczy - dyszę, mimo okropnego bólu.

Miecz oddala się ode mnie. Wyczuwam wahanie chłopaka.

\- Nie, Kylo, nie słuchaj go! - wrzeszczy Snoke.

Chyba używa całej swojej siły na utrzymanie ze sobą rycerza, bo nagle odzyskuję czucie w kończynach. Kątem oka widzę, że Rey powoli podnosi się i cuci Luke'a.

Szybko odwracam się w stronę wojownika i patrzę mu prosto w oczy, które nadal są zamglone, ale trochę mniej.

\- Lily czeka za drzwiami - mówię, próbując dotrzeć do świadomości Bena, który cały czas patrzy na mnie nieobecnie.

\- Kylo! - upomina go mistrz.

\- Rose się martwi - dodaję.

To imię w końcu działa. Ren wybudza się z dziwnego transu. Ściska mocno moją dłoń i kiwa głową. A potem wyłącza miecz.

\- Koniec zabawy, Snoke - mówi Ben swoim normalnym głosem.

\- To nie miało tak być! - wrzeszczy istota. - Dołącz do mnie, wybaczę ci ten kolejny błąd.

\- Nie - śmieje się Kylo, a jego broń znów ożywia się. Tuż za nim stają Rey i Luke, który dosyć szybko otrząsnęli się z szoku spowodowanego mocnym uderzeniem.

\- Sami tego chcieliście - skrzeczy Snoke i włącza swoje miecze.

Cztery klingi równocześnie ścierają się, a iskry latają wszędzie. Wręcz czuję bijące od nich ciepło i ogromną Moc.

Prawie nie wierzę w to, ze wszyscy są ludźmi.

Spokojny, poważny i brodaty Luke, który wygląda tak, jakby to wszystko było dokładnie przez niego zaplanowane. Wydaje się w ogóle nie stresować tym, ze walczy z najpotężniejszą istotą w Galaktyce.

Rey, śliczna i miła Rey ma zacięty wyraz twarzy i tak walecznie odpiera wszystkie ataki najeżonej klingi i sama tnie tak szybko, ze Snoke ledwo nadąża parować jej ciosy.

Natomiast w Kylo płonie wściekłość i gniew, podsycane strachem. Atakuje mocno i brutalnie, wytracając swojego mistrza z równowagi.

Snoke cały czas tylko się broni, od czasu do czasu próbuje zaatakować, jednak jego taktyka polega głownie na wycofywaniu się i unikaniu starcia.

\- Poddaj się! - wrzeszczy Ren. - Nie wygrasz tego!

\- Nie miej takiej pewności - dyszy Snoke i odskakuje daleko od nich.

Potem wyciąga przed siebie kościstą dłoń, a trójka wojowników mimowolnie robi krok do tyłu.

Ale Luke nie poddaje się tak łatwo. Nagle jeden z czerwonych mieczy wyrywa się z dłoni wroga i leci do starego mistrza.

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Skywalker chwyta go, a potem rzuca do mnie.

Łapię go w locie i niepewnie podchodzę do swoich sojuszników.

\- Chcesz zwerbować rannego chłopaczka? - śmieje się Snoke.

Bezwiednie dotykam palcami swojej szyi. Ciecie nie jest głębokie, ale pewnie potem stracę siły. Ale nie poddam się, aż do końca.

\- Tak - odpowiadam zuchwale.

\- Przecież on jest zwykłym robakiem. Jak może mi zagrozić?

\- Teraz - szepce Rey.

Wszyscy równocześnie nacieramy na wroga, który ma już tylko jeden miecz- w końcu drugi jest teraz w moich rękach.

Walka staje się coraz bardziej zacięta. W paru momentach prawie dostaję, kilka razy na mojej krtani zaciskają się niewidzialne palce, jakby Snoke chciał mnie ostrzec, że może mnie zabić w każdej chwili, ale woli się pobawić.

W jednej chwili wydarzają się dwie rzeczy.

Najpierw miecz wodza ociera się o udo Kylo, który ryczy z bólu i wściekłości. Niech go napędza. Niech tnie i walczy jeszcze zacieklej. Ren unosi swoją klingę i korzystając z rozkojarzenia istoty, która zajmuje się teraz głównie Rey i Lukiem uderza w niego.

Mała, cały czas ściskająca miecz ręka oddziela się od ciała i spada na podłogę.

Snoke wrzeszczy i szybko wyciąga pozostałą rękę, a jego miecz wypada z odciętej i płynnie trafia do pomarszczonej dłoni.

Kieruje całą swoja wściekłość na starego Jedi.

Unosi swoją najeżoną klingę i wbija ją w Luke'a.

Starzec otrawi szeroko usta i podnosi dłonie, ale Snoke nadal trzyma miecz w jego ciele. Po chwili wyjmuje go i uśmiecha się okrutnie.

\- Nie! - wrzeszczy Rey, a z jej oczy momentalnie zaczynają płynąć łzy.

Starzec patrzy na nią gasnącym wzrokiem

\- Rey, to ja jestem twoim ojcem - chrypi. - Zostawiłem cię na Jakku dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. Wybacz mi, proszę. Chciałem ci to powiedzieć. Wyjaśnię tobie wszystko, ale daj mi trochę czasu.

\- Nie opuszczaj nas - prosi go Kylo.

Nawet ja skupiam się na umierającym Skywalkerze, mimo, że nie znałem go zbyt dobrze. Łzy spływają po moich policzkach.

Ale Luke już się nie rusza.

Rey wybucha płaczem, a Chewbacca wydaje z siebie cichy ryk. Veronica i Isaac niepewnie podchodzą do nas.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec - huczy nagle Snoke.

Stoi na swoim tronie i wciska coś na panelu. A potem skacze na jego oparcie.  
\- Poznajcie rycerzy Ren - mówi uroczyście.

W ścianie otwierają się drzwi i wchodzi przez nie siódemka zamaskowanych rycerzy, wszyscy trzymają w dłoniach czerwone, roziskrzone i gotowe do walki klingi.

Veronica nie zastanawia się ani chwili, w przeciwieństwie do reszty-są w zbyt wielkim szoku spowodowanym śmiercią Luke'a i przybyciem rycerzy.

Zanim zakonnicy chociaż zbliża się do nas, strzela jednemu z nich w głowę. Rycerz upada na ziemię, ale reszta jakby tego nie zauważała. Zbliżają się do nas powoli, a Snoke śmieje się z radością.  
Każdy z nich ma inną maskę, jedna straszniejsza od drugiej. Zastanawiam się, jak cokolwiek przez nie widzą.

\- Zdrajca-odzywa się jeden z nich, który mocno się wyróżnia - jest wysoki, nawet wyższy od Kylo i potężny.

\- Och, Coroil - uśmiecha się Ben. - Zająłeś moje miejsce?

\- Żebyś wiedział - prycha mężczyzna i naciera na Kylo.

Po chwili dołącza do niego reszta.

Veronica, Isaac i Chewie dzielnie strzelają, jednak po chwil zostają obezwładnieni.

Rey walczy trzema na raz, szybko parując ich ciosy, natomiast ja próbuję jakoś obronić się przed kolejną zamaskowaną postacią-chudą i niską, z podwójnym mieczem w dłoniach obleczonych w czarne rękawiczki.

\- Przestańcie! - wrzeszczy nagle Kylo, a rycerze o dziwo, słuchają się go.

Nadal jest ich szóstka.

\- Co wy robicie? - krzyczy Snoke. Walczcie!

\- Martius, proszę - dyszy Kylo. - Obiecywałeś mi kiedyś, ze cokolwiek się stanie, będziesz mi wierny. Ta chwila właśnie nadeszła, Mar. Jesteś mi potrzebny.

Kubeł na śmieci jednego z nich przechyla się. To pewnie jest ten cały Martius.

\- Opuściłeś nas - mówi cicho. - A teraz mam stanąć po twojej stronie?

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem - szepce Kylo.

\- Nawet nie próbuj! - wrzeszczy Coroil, ale rycerz podchodzi do nas i kiwa głową.

Potem włącza swój miecz i osłania nim Kylo.

\- Przykro mi. Mistrz jest tylko jeden - mówi cierpko.

\- Zwariowałeś? - odzywa się kobiecy głos. Rozpoznaję rycerza, który przed chwilą ze mną walczył. Czy to oznacza, ze prawie dałem się pobić dziewczynie?

\- Frey, ty też. Obiecałaś mi coś za pewną przysługę- Ben wyciąga do niej rękę, ale przeszkadza mu włączony miecz Coroila.

\- Nie tak szybko, Kylo - cedzi. -Wracamy do walki, chłopaki!

Pozostali trzej rycerze znów nacierają na nas, ale teraz jest nam łatwiej-po swojej stronie mamy tajemniczego Martiusa i Frey.

Rey walczy z dwoma przeciwnikami i widzę, jak udaje jej się rozgromić jednego z nich, tymczasem Frey i Martius wymieniają ciosy z jeszcze jednym. Sam Kylo atakuje zawzięcie Coroila.

Postanawiam mu pomóc. Miecz należący do Snoke'a ściera się z czerwoną klingą Rena.

Tymczasem Snoke zagrzewa swoich rycerzy do boju, a gdy orientuje się, ze ich nie słuchają, uderza w Isaaca wiązka błyskawic.

Przez ciało chłopaka przechodzi wstrząs.

\- Nie! - Veronica wydaje z siebie rozpaczliwy okrzyk.

Nawet nie wiem co dzieje się dalej, bo Coroil prawie mnie uderza. Uchylam się w ostatniej chwili.

Widzę, jak Frey odcina głowę swojego rywala.

Jeden z przeciwników Rey również ginie.

Zostaje czwórka:Frey, Mistrz, Martius i nieznany, zaciekle walczący wojownik, który ściera się z Marem.

W końcu Kylo powala swojego przeciwnika, ale to samo spotyka Martiusa.

W ostatniego pozostałego rycerza trafia Chewbacca, który otrząsnął się już z szoku.

Frey unosi dłonie w geście kapitulacji.

\- Nie! - wrzeszczy Snoke i uderza błyskawicą w Kylo.

Ciało bruneta wygina się w łuk, zaczyna przeraźliwie wrzeszczeć, ale wtedy Veronica strzela w stronę wodza, co go dekoncentruje.

Ben wstaje i otrzepuje się.  
Patrzy na Rey.

A potem dołącza do niej na tronie.

\- Teraz? - pyta dziewczyna.

\- Teraz - odpowiada wojownik.

Robią jeszcze jeden skok na oparcie.

Wszędzie błyska zieleń i czerwień.

Po chwili moi przyjaciele spadają na ziemię. Rey zgrabnie zeskakuje, a Kylo głucho uderza o ziemię, trzyma się za bok i wrzeszczy z bólu.

Chwilę po nich, na ziemię stacza się głowa Snoke'a.

\- Udało nam się! - krzyczę i podbiegam do nich  
Ben podnosi się powoli i patrzy na mnie z bólem.

\- Ciął mnie w bok. W ten sam, w który mnie postrzelili.

\- Pokaż to - mówię i rozszarpuję jego ubranie.

Rana wygląda okropnie-głęboka i przypalona na brzegach.

\- Wyliżesz się, stary - pocieszam go.

Tymczasem Rey podchodzi ze smutkiem do Luke'a. Skywalker wygląda tak jak zwykle-spokojnie.

Pomagam wstać brunetowi i razem podchodzimy do pogrążonej w rozpaczy dziewczyny.

\- Był na to przygotowany - szepcę i przytulam ją.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedział mi wcześniej? - szatynka dosłownie wybucha płaczem.- Dlaczego to przede mną ukrywał?

\- Dla twojego dobra - szepcę i mocniej ściskam przyjaciółkę  
Tymczasem Veronica rozpacza nad Isaakiem. Powoli podchodzę do niej.

Nachylam się nad chłopakiem i sprawdzam tętno.

\- Będzie żył, pewnie niedługo się wybudzi - pocieszam ją.

\- Na serio? - ożywia się dziewczyna.

-Na serio-uśmiecham się słabo i patrzę na Luke'a.

Chewbacca jest najbardziej załamany i nie dziwię się mu. Stracił kolejnego przyjaciela.

\- Gdzie jestem? - jąka nagle Isaac.

\- Już wszystko dobrze - szepce Veronica i całuje go. - Jesteśmy bezpieczni.

\- Nie do końca - poprawiam ich. -Lepiej stąd uciekajmy, zanim przylecą jakieś posiłki.

\- Luke powiedziałby to samo - Rey ociera łzy.

\- Pomoże mi ktoś? - jęczy Kylo.

Chyba jestem teraz najbardziej ogarnięty z towarzystwa, mimo rany na szyi. Rey i Chewbacca są zrozpaczeni, Kylo i Isaac-ranni a Veronica...no cóż, jest sobą.

\- Chewie, weź Luke'a. Musi zostać pogrzebany - zarządzam. -Veronica, pomożesz Isaacowi, a ja pomogę Benowi. Musimy stad zwiewać. Rey, będziesz mogła pilotować? Jestem okropnie zmęczony - przyznaję.

Teraz, gdy nie trzyma mnie już adrenalina, chcę tylko sie położyć i wziąć jakiekolwiek medykamenty.

\- Co ze mną? - pyta cicho Frey.

Odwracamy się w jej stronę. Dziewczyna siedzi na ziemi i patrzy z niedowierzaniem na rozpadające się ciało Snoke'a.

\- Dołącz do nas - wyciągam w jej stronę dłoń. - Ale zdejmij z twarzy ten kubeł.

Wojowniczka kiwa głową i ściąga swoją maskę.

No cóż, wygląda jak...przeciwieństwo Rose.

Ma małe, skośne oczka, gęste i czarne brwi, pełne, umalowane na ciemny kolor usta. Jej oczy mają kolor bezdennej otchłani, a włosy są proste jak drut i...tak, czarne. Jej twarz jest przeraźliwie chuda, ma wysokie kości policzkowe i ostry nos. A skóra...coś pomiędzy mną a Finnem. I jeszcze ta blizna...taka sama jak u Rose, ale po drugiej stronie.

\- Przyjmiecie mnie? - pyta.

Ma nawet podobny głos do Lily- niski i zmysłowy.

\- Tak - sapie Ren. - Ale już idźmy. Nie wiadomo, co się może zaraz stać. I co się dzieje z Rose.

Rana zaczyna mnie piec, ale biorę dużo wyższego od siebie chłopaka na barki.

\- Przepraszam, że cię tak urządziłem - sapie Kylo.

\- Nie byłeś sobą - odpowiadam. Kierujemy się w stronę drzwi. Pewnie Lily umiera z ciekawości.

 

Rose

Próbuję wydać z siebie krzyk, ale zostaje skutecznie przytłumiony przez dłoń napastnika. Mocno chwytam jego ręce, a potem z całej siły gryzę palce.

Uścisk robi się lżejszy, a ja kopię nieznajomego i odwracam się.

Przede mną stoi Hux. Krew z jego ucha przyczerwieniła końcówki jego włosów, co wygląda dosyć groteskowo. Jak celowy zabieg.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? - wykrztuszam i szykuję pięść do ciosu, a blaster do strzału.

\- Przyszedłem ci tylko coś powiedzieć - jąka generał.

\- Mów - wzdycham.

\- Macie wolną drogę do ucieczki. Nikt wam nie przeszkodzi i nie będzie was ścigał.

Wyznanie wbija mnie w ziemię, zresztą jego ostatnia deklaracja też mnie zaszokowała.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - pytam.

\- Chcę mieć pewność, ze nic się tobie nie stanie.

\- Co ci odwaliło? - podnoszę głos.-Przez cały czas najeżdżałeś na mnie i skutecznie zabierałeś mi wszystko, co było ważne, a teraz wyznajesz mi miłość i pomagasz w ucieczce. Jesteś nienormalny! Co z tobą jest nie tak?

\- To długa historia. Nie mam teraz czasu - wzdycha Hux.

\- Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić?

\- Uciekamy stąd. Nic tu po nas.

Przez chwilę wpatruję się w mężczyznę.

Do głowy wpada mi jedna myśl.  
Co z tego, ze zabijemy teraz Snoke'a , jak oficerowie uciekają nam sprzed nosa?

Co bym miała z tego, jakbym zabiła teraz Huxa, skoro na jego miejscu pojawiłby się ktoś inny?

Trzeba ich zniszczyć.

Od środka.

Wiem dokładnie co robić, gdy przybliżam się do generała i delikatnie go całuje. Mężczyzna jest chyba w szoku, bo po prostu stoi, jedynie potem lekko głaszcze moje włosy.

\- Macie jedno wolne miejsce? - pytam, gdy odsuwam się od niego.

\- Nawet jeśli by nie było, to mógłbym wywalić kogoś w próżnię - szepce Hux.

\- Zabierzecie mnie?

\- Skąd taka nagła zmiana zdania? - mężczyzna marszczy brwi i przypatruje mi się.

\- Kylo już od dawna się nade mną znęcał - kłamię dla dobra wszystkich. - Szukałam okazji do ucieczki, a teraz pojawiasz się ty.

\- Dlaczego nie uciekłaś wtedy?

\- Nie wiem. Może dlatego, że mielibyśmy świadków, w tym mojego brata - szepcę. - Ale potem cały czas o tobie myślałam. Byłam na siebie zła. Gdybym mogla cofnąć czas, to bym się wtedy zgodziła. Nie, w ogóle bym nie uciekała tobie.

Zadziwia mnie, jak łatwo przychodzi mi łganie. Jednak przed ostatnim oszustwem przez chwilę się waham.

\- Może zabrzmię jakbym była chora psychicznie, ale chcę być z tobą - mówię i z satysfakcją widzę, że rybka połknęła haczyk.

\- Uciekajmy. Zaraz wyjaśnimy sobie wszystko - Hux chwyta mnie za rękę i kieruje w stronę korytarza. - Ten tutaj wyprowadzi nas tuż na powierzchnię.

Nagle z kwatery Snoke'a wychodzą moi przyjaciele.

Veronica podtrzymuje Isaaca, Chewie i Rey niosę bezwładne ciało Luke'a a Poe, który wygląda na ledwo żywego, podtrzymuje Bena, który kuleje i trzyma się za bok. Za nimi idzie jakaś niska, hojnie obdarzona przez naturę dziewczyna.

Na nasz widok wytrzeszczają oczy ze zdziwieniem, ale ja już idę za generałem.

\- Zaufajcie mi - mówię bezgłośnie.

A potem, jeszcze raz powtarzam to w myślach.

"Zaufajcie mi. Nie lećcie za nami. niedługo wrócę"

Oby Ben to usłyszał.

Potem jedna ze ścian opada, oddzielając mnie od nich.  
A Hux dalej ciągnie mnie w nieznane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biedny Hux, zrobiłam z niego takiego idiotę. Aż mi go szkoda. Gdyby zobaczył tego fika, to pewnie udusiłby mnie gołymi rękami. xD


	35. Chapter 35

Opublikowane 3550 Słów  
▶  
Rozdział 34

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna get ya

Rose

Nie zwalniamy nawet na moment. Cały czas pędzimy korytarzem w górę. Hux nie odzywa się do mnie ani słowem, po prostu ściska moja dłoń i ciągnie mnie za sobą. Jest strasznie stromo, dlatego po chwili się męczę.

\- Już nie mogę - dyszę i puszczam rękę generała. Potem osuwam się na podłogę.

Mężczyzna zatrzymuje się i kuca przy mnie.

\- Jeszcze kawałeczek - zapewnia mnie. - Obiecuję ci, zaraz poinformujemy wszystkich, ze się ewakuujemy i polecimy stąd. I wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

\- Dobrze - wzdycham i podnoszę się mimo suchości w gardle.

\- Jesteś taka dzielna. - Hux pomaga mi wstać i całuje mnie w czoło. - Idziemy dalej - ponagla mnie.-Jeszcze kilka metrów

Po chwili korytarz się kończy i zostaje tylko klapa w suficie.

\- Czemu wszędzie są ukryte korytarze i klapy? - wzdycham.

\- Wymysł wodza. Jak myślisz, zabili go?

\- Myślę,że tak, skoro wyszli - odpowiadam i patrzę jak generał staje na palcach, żeby dosięgnąć wejścia. Potem wzdycha ciężko.

\- Przycisk, dzięki któremu wychodzi drabina jest na zewnątrz.

\- To co teraz zrobimy? - pytam go.

\- Podsadzę cię. Wjedziesz tam i wciśniesz go.

\- Niech ci będzie.

Hux splata swoje dłonie, a ja kładę na nich stopę. Potem, z ciężkim stęknięciem podsadza mnie. Wspieram ramiona na podłodze i próbuję się podciągnąć. W końcu generał popycha ku górze moje stopy i udaje mi się wejść.

Nawet nie rozglądam się po okolicy, tylko szybko wciskam guzik. Z sufitu wysuwa się drabina. Po chwili mężczyzna wchodzi po niej i dołącza do mnie.

Stoimy w korytarzu znajdującym się tuż przy jakiś drzwiach.

\- Gdzie teraz? - pytam.

\- Przez te drzwi. Wszyscy oficerowie tam są - odpowiada Hux i otwiera drzwi.

W pomieszczeniu stoi dwudziestka mężczyzn. Wszyscy skupiają wzrok na mnie. Jedni patrzą na mnie podejrzliwie, a inni uśmiechają się obrzydliwie.

\- Ewakuujemy się stąd. Do ostatniej bazy - zarządza generał.

\- Dlaczego? - wykrztusza jeden z mężczyzn.

\- Snoke zginął - mówi głucho Hux.

-Niemożliwe - śmieje się kolejny wojskowy.

\- Możliwe. A to oznacza, że teraz rządzę tu tylko ja - cedzi generał. - Zarządźcie ewakuację szturmowców i medyków. Ja polecę najmniejszym transportowcem.

\- Ale...

\- Bez kwestionowania rozkazów - ucina Hux. - Jeśli ktoś nie wypełni moich poleceń, zostanie rozstrzelany na miejscu.

To wystarcza. Wszyscy mężczyźni szybko się ożywiają i biegną zorganizować przeprowadzkę.

\- Dokąd polecimy? - pytam, gdy razem z generałem opuszczam pomieszczenie i kieruje się w stronę lądowiska.

\- Do czegoś, co w pewien sposób można nazwać moim domem.

Transportowiec jest malutki. Hux pomaga mi do niego wsiąść, a potem wydaje pilotowi polecenie i siada obok mnie.

\- Chyba powinienem ci teraz wszystko powiedzieć - szepce.

\- Przydałoby się - mruczę.

Generał patrzy na mnie przez chwilę i ciężko wzdycha.

\- To wszystko co przeżyłaś...głównie to, ze znalazłaś się pod drzwiami Kylo...było przeze mnie zaplanowane - mówi w końcu.

-Co to oznacza?

-Już gdy byłaś małym dzieciakiem, a ja-głupim nastolatkiem, to zwracałem na ciebie uwagę. Byłaś taka dynamiczna. myślałem sobie, ze kiedyś zostaniesz moją żoną. Bylem jednak pewien, ze to przejdzie. Ale nie przeszło. W dodatku, ty wyrosłaś na piękną kobietę. Co z tego, ze inne miały ładniejsze nosy, przyjaźniejsze twarze? Liczyłaś się tylko ty.

Patrzę na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nigdy bym nie zgadła.

\- Nawet nie chcesz, jak bardzo tego nie chciałem. Miałem się skupiać na pracy, a przed oczami cały czas widziałem ciebie. Przeglądałem twoją kartotekę chyba setki razy. Nie mogłem spać. Byłaś moją najgorszą słabością. A ja nienawidzę mieć słabości. U mnie wszystko musi idealnie grać. Dlatego postanowiłem, ze uczynię z ciebie moją siłę. I dzięki temu potrafiłem rano wstać i pójść na ten cholerny mostek, żeby spotkać się z Renem, z którym już nic mnie nie łączyło. Ale chciałem mieć cię dla siebie. Nie mogłem cie postawić pod swoimi kwaterami, bo miałem szturmowców, a ja nie jestem jak Kylo i nie umiem się ich sprytnie pozbyć. Poza tym, reputacja. Moi podwładni mają myśleć o mnie dobrze, a nie plotkować o moich dziwnych fortelach.

Otwieram usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu rezygnuję. Niech skończy.

\- Dlatego wpadłem na pomysł: Ren miał się w tobie zakochać i pochwalić cię. Miałem cię awansować. A potem rozdzielić was. Oczywiście, nie przewidziałem kilku rzeczy. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że zadurzysz się w tym dupku. Jak miałem przewidzieć, ze moja baza, moje kilkuletnie dzieło tak po prostu wyleci w powietrze? Ale w końcu udało mi się zdobyć ciebie tylko dla siebie. Tylko, ze wtedy...Przepraszam za to, co ci zrobiłem. Po prostu...byłem idiotą, takim cholernym idiotą. Tak bardzo chciałem ciebie mieć. I nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale myślałem, że ty może się we mnie zakochasz. Że może...nie wiem. Nie wiem czemu w ogóle moglem tak myśleć. I było mi tak głupio, gdy uciekłaś. A na Jakku...myślałem, że w końcu mi przeszło. Ale gdy tylko odleciałem, uświadomiłem sobie mój błąd i wróciłem tam. Ale nie było nikogo. Nikogo. Od tego czasu zacząłem sobie wytykać wszystkie błędy. Nie powinienem zachowywać się w stosunku do ciebie jak ostatni dupek. Jak mogłem sądzić, ze to cokolwiek mi da? Ale gdy próbowałem być dobry, podczas tego ataku na waszą bazę, to i tak już mnie nie chciałaś. A teraz...jesteś tu. Co się zmieniło? - Hux kończy swoje wyznanie i patrzy na mnie uważnie.

\- Po tym ataku... - zaczynam. - Kylo był dla mnie okropny. Miałam go dość i tęskniłam za tobą.Nie mogłam przestać myśleć o twojej wyciągniętej dłoni. I tylko czekałam na odpowiedni moment, żeby cię znaleźć.

\- Kylo już nic ci nie zrobi - generał obejmuje mnie, a ja wtulam się w niego, starając się nie myśleć o niczym. Oddalić od siebie poczucie winy. Hux okazuje się być mniejszym dupkiem, niż mogłoby się wydawać, ale i tak muszę go zniszczyć.

Dla dobra całego Ruchu Oporu. I przede wszystkim, dla Bena.

\- Masz mnie teraz - mówię cicho i nawet pozwalam się pocałować.

I jest mi wstyd, że nie czuję obrzydzenia.

***

Po kilku godzinach wysiadamy z transportowca. Stoimy na przepięknej, chłodnej i pełnej zieleni planecie. Natomiast przed nami roztacza się nowoczesna baza, która idealnie wtapia się otoczenie.

\- To tutaj. - Mężczyzna ściska moją rękę i idzie ze mną do środka.

Pokazuje mi wszystkie pomieszczenia. Zaczynamy od pokoju kontrolnego, w którym zaczynają już zbierać się szturmowcy. W pomieszczeniu głównym znajduje się ogromny stół z wbudowanymi panelami. Tu odbywają się wszelakie obrady. Jest też kuchnia, cele, baraki, lądowisko, skrzydło medyczne, oraz pełno innych pomieszczeń. Pod koniec zwiedzania jestem już okropnie zmęczona.

\- Czas zwiedzić moje kwatery. Znajdzie się tu miejsce dla ciebie, mam jeden gościnny pokój. - Hux chwyta mnie za rękę i ciągnie przez korytarze, aż w końcu znajdujemy się przy pancernych drzwiach.

Generał wklepuje jakiś kod i drzwi otwierają się.

Wchodzimy do korytarza. Mężczyzna kieruje mnie w stronę największych drzwi i moim oczom ukazuje się salon- całkiem duży pokój z biurkiem zawalonym papierami oraz kanapą i ławą.

Dziwne.

Spodziewałam się metalu i szpitalnej bieli, a podziwiam zwykły, przytulny i ładnie urządzony pokój.Rozglądam się przez chwilę, zauroczona pomieszczeniem.

\- Ładnie tu, prawda?-mruczy cicho Hux i ciągnie mnie w stronę kanapy. Nasze usta łączą się w pocałunku, gdy siadamy na niej. Generał obejmuje mnie w talii i lekko przygryza moją wargę.

Po kilku minutach w końcu mnie puszcza. Zapina dwa poluzowane guzki munduru i przygładza włosy, po czym patrzy na mnie z miłością w oczach.

-Bardzo ładnie - uśmiecham się leniwie, a potem opieram głowę na jego piersi.

\- Ułożymy sobie teraz nowe życie - mówi cicho Hux.- Rozgromimy Ruch Oporu, a może wycofamy się z tego i zamieszkamy gdzieś razem. I będziemy tylko my dwoje. Ja i ty. Nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

Nic nie odpowiadam, tylko delikatnie gładzę materiał munduru. Ten dzień był pełen wrażeń i robię się ju trochę senna.

\- Przepraszam, Rose - szepce mężczyzna. - Wiesz, za co. Ale wtedy po prostu nie mogłem już wytrzymać. I byłem tak głupi, ze myślałem, że w jakiś sposób przekonam cię tym do siebie. Byłem takim idiotą. Ale okropnie mi na tobie zależało, chciałem mieć cię jak najbliżej, tylko dla siebie i...

\- Juz dobrze. Wybaczyłam ci - uśmiecham się blado i całuję Huxa w kącik ust.Generał przyciąga mnie do siebie i kontynuuje swój wywód.

\- Teraz w końcu mam ciebie. Nawet nie wiesz jak długo na to czekałem. Kiedy byłem jeszcze dzieciakiem, a ty mała dziewczynką...już wtedy, Rose. Tak długo na ciebie czekałem.

\- To niebywałe, ze pamiętasz mnie z czasów młodości.

-W zasadzie to pamiętam tylko ciebie. Tylko ty jesteś ważna...

Nie odpowiadam. Powieki ledwo mi się utrzymują, wiec zsuwam głowę na jego kolana.

\- Zmęczona?

Otwieram oczy i patrzę na Huxa. Powoli kiwam głową. Mężczyzna ogarnia mi włosy z twarzy i zatrzymuje na mnie spojrzenie.

\- Masz jakieś luźniejsze ubranie? - pyta w końcu.

\- Tylko to, co mam na sobie - wzdycham.

\- Zaraz coś z tym zrobię. Poczekaj chwilę. - Mężczyzna delikatnie kładzie mnie na kanapie, wstaje i kieruje się do jednych z drzwi zostawiając mnie na chwilę samą.

Odprowadzam go wzrokiem. Ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek zorientuje się, dlaczego z nim poleciałam. Tak łatwo uwierzył w to, ze go kocham?

Myślę o Benie i całej reszcie. Czy usłyszeli moją wiadomość? Czy domyślili się, jaki jest mój plan?  
Rozmyślania przerywa mi powrót Huxa. W dłoni trzyma jakieś ubrania.

\- Przepraszam, mam tylko to - mówi ze wstydem i podaje mi podkoszulek i szerokie, luźne spodenki -Jutro załatwimy coś dla ciebie, ale mam nadzieję ze poradzisz sobie w tym. Przynajmniej dzisiaj.

\- Jasne - uśmiecham się. - Gdzie jest łazienka?

\- Tam - wskazuje mi mężczyzna.

\- Dziękuję - szepcę i wstaję z sofy. Po drodze obejmuje rudzielca i pospiesznie całuję jego szczękę.

Szybko kieruję się do łazienki i wchodzę pod prysznic. Jest w nim strasznie dużo przycisków. przez chwilę zastanawiam się, który wybrać. Ryzykuję i wciskam jeden z nich-płaski i różowy. Momentalnie ze słuchawki zaczyna wylatywać pudrowa, pachnąca różami pianka, a po niej pojawia się strumień ciepłej wody.

Bardzo ciekawe, nie powiem.

Kolejny przycisk uruchamia ciepłe, osuszające mnie powietrze. Nawet nie muszę używać ręcznika.

Szybko wychodzę z kabiny i ubieram się w podarowane przez Huxa ubrania. Bałam się, ze spodenki będą za duże, ale jakoś się trzymają. Wychodzę z łazienki, roztaczając wokół siebie ładny zapach.

General siedzi na kanapie i patrzy w przestrzeń. Ożywia się na mój widok.

\- Pewnie chcesz, żebym zaprowadził cię do twojej sypialni - mówi cicho. - Pięknie pachniesz - dodaje i zbliża się, żeby zanurzyć twarz w moich włosach.

\- Prysznic uruchomił jakiś program z różowa pianką - przyznaję. - Zaprowadzisz mnie już?

\- Oczywiście - uśmiecha się i splata swoje drobne, chłodne palce z moimi. Wchodzimy do korytarzyka i kierujemy się w stronę najbliższych drzwi na prawo.

Pokój jest imponujący-dostrzegam w nim ogromna szafę i wręcz królewskie łóżko, przy którym stoi szafka nocna z ładną, małą lampką.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiecham się i puszczam rękę Huxa.

\- Dobranoc - generał przyciąga mnie do siebie i lekko całuje.

\- Dobranoc - szepcę.  
Mężczyzna wychodzi z pokoju, a ja szybko wchodzę do łóżka. Dobrze, że pozwala mi zachować przestrzeń osobistą. Nie mam nawet czasu na rozmyślania, bo momentalnie zasypiam.

Nawet we śnie dręczy mnie Hux. Wygląda tak jak zwykle w moich koszmarach-nienaturalnie wysoki, z całkowicie czarnymi oczami i demonicznym śmiechem.

Budzi mnie mój krzyk.

Wszędzie jest tak strasznie ciemno i przez chwilę wydaje mi się, że jestem w domu. Potem słyszę cichy, uspokajający mnie głos.

\- Rose, wszystko w porządku.Jesteś bezpieczna - czuję jak Hux głaszcze mnie po głowie.

\- Co tu robisz? - pytam cicho.

\- Obudził mnie twój krzyk - mówi głos.- Przyszedłem do ciebie.

\- Możesz zapalić światło?

\- Jasne. - Ręka generała przestaje mnie głaskać i wędruje do lampki.

Delikatne światło rozświetla królewsko urządzony pokój i ukazuje mi oblicze Huxa w piżamie.  
Dopiero teraz uświadamiam sobie jaki jest drobny-co prawda jest mojego wzrostu, ale chyba nie waży dużo więcej. Jego zazwyczaj idealnie ułożone, rude włosy są teraz w nieładzie. Wygląda całkiem...sympatycznie.

\- Co ci się śniło? - pyta mnie miękko i ściska moją dłoń.

\- Kylo - kłamię. - Wrzeszczał na mnie, a ja byłam bezsilna. Nie mogłam niczego zrobić.

\- Nawet w snach cię dręczy?

\- Tak - wzdycham.

Strasznie brakuje mnie bliskości drugiej osoby, nawet jeśli ma nią być Hux. Patrzę przez chwilę na idealną, posągową twarz generała i na jej jedyną wadę-rozszarpane ucho, zakryte bandażem. Mężczyzna odwzajemnia moje spojrzenie. Jego oczy są teraz bardziej zielone niż stalowe. Nie ma w nich ani śladu czerni z moich snów.

\- Możesz tu zostać? - pytam w końcu.

\- Oczywiście - szepce Hux. - Zgasić światło?

\- Jeśli możesz - mruczę..

Generał wyciąga długą rękę do lampki i gasi ją. Potem obchodzi łózko i powoli wchodzi pod kołdrę. W ciemności mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, że jest Benem.

Po chwili czuję jego ramię przyciągające mnie do siebie. Poddaję się i wtulam się w Huxa. Jego oddech jest tak przyjemnie ciepły, a ja potrzebuję bliskości.

\- Kocham cię, Rose - szepce i całuje mnie w skroń.

Nic nie odpowiadam, tylko wdycham jego zapach, tak podobny do zapachu kogoś innego.

\- Wydaje mi się, ze śnię. Nigdy nie myślałem, że będziesz spać w moich ramionach - dodaje po chwili.

\- Ja też się tego nie spodziewałam - odpowiadam i odnajduję w ciemności usta generała.

\- Śpij już, kochana. Przed nami ciężki dzień - mówi Hux, gdy odrywam się od niego.

\- Dobrze. Kocham cię - szepcę i zamykam oczy. Gdy udaje mi się skupić, mogę sobie nawet łatwo wmówić, że obok mnie leży Ben.

Generał jeszcze kilka razy przykłada usta do mojej skroni i włosów, aż w końcu jego oddech uspokaja się, a ja dołączam do niego.

Poe

Ben ledwo trzyma się na nogach, ale upiera się, że musi wziąć w tym udział. Płomienie rzucają cienie na jego wyjątkowo nieurodziwą twarz, gdy wpatruje się z zaciętością w ogień.

\- Luke Skywalker był wspaniałym człowiekiem - mówi drżący głosem Leia. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd ma w sobie siłę, by prowadzić pogrzeb swojego bliźniaka.

A jednak dała radę. Ciało mistrza leży już na stosie, a Kylo i Rey trzymają w dłoniach pochodnie. Czekają na sygnał do rozpoczęcia podpalania.

\- Bohaterski Jedi i cierpliwy nauczyciel - kontynuuje generał, a po jej policzkach spływają łzy.-Wspaniały brat, przyjaciel... i ojciec-dodaje, patrząc na zapłakaną Rey. - Zginął dla dobra sprawy. Gdyby nie on, nie udałoby się pokonać Snoke'a. Jego poświecenie powinno być przykładem dla nas wszystkich.

\- Do teraz nie mogę sobie wybaczyć tego, że zniszczyłem jego życiowe dzieło - zabiera głos Ben. - Ale mam nadzieję, ze mi wybaczył. Będzie mi go brakowało. Był najpotężniejszym wojownikiem jakiego znałem, opowieści o jego dokonaniach towarzyszyły mi przez całe dzieciństwo. Gdyby nie on, nie byłoby tu nas. Nie pojawiłbym się na tym świecie, przynajmniej nie w tej postaci. Nie możemy się załamywać. Musimy brnąć do przodu i dokończyć jego dzieło. Postępujmy jak on i jego ojciec. Musimy zniszczyć resztkę Najwyższego Porządku.

\- Nie powiedział mi wszystkiego - szepce Rey. - Ale nie mam mu tego za złe. Pociągnę jego działania, odbuduję zakon Jedi. Nie pozwolę, żeby tradycja zaginęła.

Wszyscy obecni podnoszą dłonie do góry i wydają z siebie okrzyk. Ogień płonie jeszcze jaśniej, rozświetlając ciemność.

Leia kiwa głową, a Rey i Ben podpalają stos.

Jednak ciało znika, gdy tylko płomienie zbliżają się do niego.

\- Zespolił się z Mocą - szepce Leia. - Lepiej późno niż wcale.

Żałobnicy znów krzyczą, a ja dołączam się do nich. Na pewno Luke nie chciałby, żeby ktokolwiek płakał na jego pogrzebie.

Finn obejmuje mnie lekko.

\- Bałem się o ciebie - szepce. - Gdzie Rose?

\- Nie mamy pojęcia - odpowiadam i nagle czuję się jak ostatnia ofiara losu. Dlaczego pozwoliliśmy jej odejść?

Ben chyba myśli podobnie, bo patrzy na mnie. Nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują. Wpatruję się w ciemne oczy chłopaka, które rozświetla ogień pożerający szaty Skywalkera. Tuż za nim stoi Frey, która ciągle trzyma dłoń na jego ramieniu.

***

Jak zwykle, Finn trzyma mnie tak, jakbym był jego największym skarbem.

Może dlatego, ze nim jestem.

Zazwyczaj to lubię, ale w tej chwili działa mi to na nerwy.

Nie mogę zasnąć. Oddech chłopaka uspokoił się już kilka godzin temu, a ja nadal nie mogę nawet zmrużyć oka. Potrafię myśleć tylko o Lily.

W drodze powrotnej pilotowała Rey, a Chewbacca zajmował się Benem, a potem mną. Miałem gdzieś rozcięcie na szyi. Cały czas miałem w głowie tylko widok swojej siostry, która odchodzi z Huxem i oddzielających nas drzwi. Próbowaliśmy zniszczyć je mieczami świetlnymi, ale były wykonane z odpornej stali.

W końcu nie wytrzymuję. Wyślizguję się z uchwytu Finna. Chłopak mamrocze coś i przewraca się na drugi bok. Szybko wstaję z łózka i otwieram okno.  
Uderza mnie powiew chłodnego, nocnego powietrza. Wdrapuję się na parapet, z którego miękko skaczę na piasek.  
Idę nad jezioro.

Gdy docieram do plaży orientuję się, ze nie tylko ja nie mogłem zasnąć.

Przy ciemnej tafli siedzi znajoma, przygarbiona sylwetka. Cicho podchodzę do niej i siadam na piasku.

\- Problemy z bezsennością? - zagaduję.

\- Owszem - wzdycha Ben i patrzy na mnie uważnie. - Cały czas myślę o tamtej chwili.

\- Przecież powiedziała, że mamy jej zaufać - pocieszam go. - Chyba wiedziała, co robi.

\- Skąd możemy mieć pewność? - kilka kamyków lewituje w stronę jeziora i wpada do wody z cichym pluskiem.

\- Powiedziała nam to, a potem dla pewności wykrzyczała to w myślach. Przynajmniej powiedziałeś tak kilka godzin temu.

\- Ale dlaczego z nim poszła? - cedzi Ben. - Przecież go nienawidzi. Wiem, ze w tamtym pokoju wydarzyło się coś więcej niż zwykłe przesłuchiwanie, ale bylem na to przygotowany. Miała wyciągnąć informację, nie ważne w jaki sposób. Ale czemu potem nie strzeliła mu w łeb?

\- Nie wiem, księżniczko, nie wiem - wzdycham. - Jestem pewien, że ma swój plan.

\- Na czym wiec polega? - szepce chłopak.

Robi mi się go żal. Jest jak wielkie, nieporadne dziecko, któremu ktoś zabrał lizaka.  
Przez chwilę milczę. Próbuję myśleć tak jak moja siostra.

\- Może wiedziała, ze po usunięciu jednego tyrana pojawi się drugi.

\- Uważasz, że chce ich zniszczyć?

\- Tak - uśmiecham się. - Lily jest mądra. Nie pogubi się.

\- A co jeśli mnie nie kocha? Co jeśli woli Huxa?

\- Jesteś idiotą, Rylo- śmieję się pod nosem. - Chyba nie widzisz jak na ciebie patrzy. Tego nie da się udawać.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, ze masz rację - mruczy brunet i odgarnia z czoła swoje długie włosy.

\- Mógłbyś je trochę przystrzyc - mówię zaczepnie i szturcham go w bok. - Niedługo zaczną cię podrywać faceci. Przynajmniej aż się odwrócisz.

\- Nie mam teraz ochoty na żarty - gasi mnie Ben. - Ile czasu jej damy?

\- Jak nie wróci po miesiącu, to zaczniemy jej szukać.

\- Za długo.

\- Mylisz się. Wprost idealnie - uśmiecham się i obejmuję zaskoczonego przyjaciela. - Nie martw się. Jest waleczna. Da sobie radę.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa...

\- Jaka? - pytam.

\- Felicia...to znaczy...Frey...dostawia się do mnie.

\- No to jej powiedz, ze masz dziewczynę.

\- Ona dobrze o tym wie.

\- To ją zabij - prycham.

Puszczam chłopaka i wstaję. Wracam do siebie.

Chciałbym uwierzyć w to, co powiedziałem. Uśmiechać się bez wysiłku.

Gdy odwracam się w stronę jeziora, dostrzegam, że Ben nadal wpatruje się w nie i wrzuca do niego coraz więcej kamieni.

Nie mam zmaiaru przjemować się teraz tym dzieciakiem.  
Powoli wdrpauję się z powrotem do siebie i wracam pod kołdrę. Finn otwiera oczy i patrzy na mnie nieobecnie.

\- Gdzie byłeś?-chrypi.

\- Nigdzie-uspokajam go. - Śpij - delikatnie caluję go na dobranoc i momentalnie sam zasypiam.

Frey

Po pogrzebie mistrza, którego nawet nie znałam, kieruję się do mojej nowej kwatery i myślę o swoim czarnowłosym ciasteczku.

Przez całą drogę powrotną patrzyłam, jak droid zajmuje się moim Kylo.

Jak ja za nim tęskniłam!

Nigdy nie byliśmy razem, ale zawsze, ZAWSZE mi się podobał. I teraz jest tu! Mam go tylko dla siebie!

To znaczy...jest jeszcze ta dziewczyna, ale ona zniknęła z rudzielcem. Głupia, tłusta bantha. Gdy Ren zobaczy na co mnie stać, od razu o niej zapomni.

Wstaję z łóżka i przeglądam się w lustrze. Jestem piękna. Dobrze o tym wiem, zawsze wszyscy mi to mówili. Jestem zdolna. Potrafię doskonale walczyć. Czegóż chcieć więcej? Ben będzie mój.

Rozbieram się i wskakuję pod prysznic. Ciepła woda spływa po moim kształtnym, opalonym ciele.

Co do kwatery, to Kyluś był trochę...dziwny. Gdy Leia trochę się ogarnęła (Bogowie, ile można ryczeć, to był tylko brat bliźniak), chciała mi przydzielić kwaterę. Zaproponowała pokój zbliżony do Bena, ale wtedy brunet spojrzał na swoją matkę (chyba to jego mama, jeszcze nie jestem pewna). Chyba przekazał jej coś w myślach. No i przydzielono mi kwaterę na drugim końcu bazy.

Pewnie ze względu na podwójne łózko. Ren na pewno już niedługo je odwiedzi.

Chciałam do niego pójść, ale tłumaczył się, ze jego bok nadal go boli, tak samo jak udo. Niech mu będzie. Obiecą mi, ze jutro porozmawiamy o kontynuacji działania Zakonu. Po rozmowie mam zamiar zrobić z nim coś jeszcze.

Nasze dzieci będa niesamowite. Tylko niech ta debilka nie wraca. Słyszałam o niej trochę. Podobno nie jest w niczym dobra, jest fajtłapą, ciągle coś zawala i nie umie walczyć, ledwo pilotuje.

Żałosne.

Kylo Ren zasługuje na kogoś lepszego od niej.

Może na mnie?


	36. Chapter 36

I'm here to give you all of my love  
So I can watch your face as I take it all away

 

Rose

Budzi mnie szorstki język liżący moją twarz.  
Co jest nie tak z tym człowiekiem?

Szybko otwieram oczy i patrzę w ogromne, zielone ślepia. Coś mi w nich nie pasuje. Szybko podnoszę się, a właściciel języka przenikliwie prycha i zeskakuje ze mnie. Potem ucieka z pokoju.

To kot.

Malutki, rudy kot z zielonymi oczami.

\- Widzę, że już poznałaś kobietę mojego życia. - Hux mija się z kotem w drzwiach. Bierze go na ręce.

Przez chwilę byłam tak skołowana, że myślałam, że w jakiś magiczny sposób przemienił się w niego.

\- Gadasz do kota? - wykrztuszam.

\- Mówiłem do ciebie - śmieje się generał. Zwierzątko mruczy i wdrapuje się na jego ramię.

\- Co to za sierściuch?

\- Millicent - mężczyzna głaszcze kotkę, która wtula się w jego szyję i patrzy na mnie wyzywająco. Jest przerażająca. Co, jeśli poderżnie mi gardło we śnie?

\- Długo ją masz? - podnoszę się z łózka i podchodzę do Huxa. Jego pupilka zaczyna syczeć.

\- Miesiąc. Jest jeszcze młoda. Gdy ją znalazłem była ślepa i całkiem sama. Zostawiłbym ją, ale stwierdziłem, ze wygląda jak ja.

\- To urocze - uśmiecham się. - Jakie plany na dzisiaj?

\- Musimy wszystko omówić - wzdycha generał. - Strategię, stanowiska i inne pierdoły. I dobrać tobie mundur. Dzisiaj chyba będziesz musiała wejść w mój. Chociaż pewnie się w nim utopisz.

\- Może dam radę. Gdzie masz garderobę?

\- Już cię do niej prowadzę. Tylko bez Millicent. Ona ma zakaz wchodzenia do niej - Hux odstawia niezadowoloną kotkę na ziemię, chwyta mnie za rękę i wyprowadza z pokoju.

 

Garderoba robi ogromne wrażenie.

Wszystko jest poukładane w idealnym porządku i w doskonałej kolejności.

Na początku stoją kosze z bielizną i podkoszulkami. Dalej wisi pełno, idealnie wyprasowanych mundurów, a na półkach and nimi stoją pudelka z guzikami-gdyby w jakimś mundurze się odpruł. Pod koniec stoją wypastowane na błysk oficerki, wiszą płaszcze, a na półce w równym rzędzie pookładane są czapki. Na samym końcu znajduje się ogromne lustro, przy którym przywieszone są koszyczki z grzebieniami, żelami do włosów i żyletkami.

Wszystkie te szafy, półki i pudełka są ciemnobrązowe i wypolerowane, a od rurek i wieszaków bije metaliczny blask. Samo lustro jest oświetlona ogromnymi lampami.

\- Kto to wszystko sprząta i poleruje? - pytam z podziwem.

\- Ja - odpowiada cicho Hux - Nawet nie wiesz, jak to potrafi odstresować człowieka.

\- Przepięknie tu - wzdycham i delikatnie przesuwam palcami po materiale munduru. - Który mam założyć?

\- Weź pierwszy lepszy - wzdycha generał i wychodzi. - Poczekam na ciebie. Spróbuj przymierzyć oficerki, może będą ci dobre.

Szybko zakładam mundur. O dziwo, pasuje prawie idealnie-jest tylko trochę szeroki w talii, ale z tym da się coś zrobić-biorę pasek i wiążę go.

Nawet buty nie są mi ani za duże, ani za małe. Hux na serio jest drobniutki, a jego uniform jest chyba specjalne tak zaprojektowany, żeby wyglądał na większego.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się gdy wychodzę z garderoby.

\- Chodź do głównej sali. Musimy teraz wszystko omówić.

\- Nie chce mi się - wzdycham.

\- Mi też nie-generał przyciąga mnie do siebie i przyciska swoje usta do moich. Po chwili odsuwa się i poprawia nieistniejące zagniecenia na mundurze. - Zbierajmy się.

 

Siadamy przy stole jako ostatni. Cała dwudziestka oficerów już czeka i uważnie nam się przypatruje.  
Dwudziestka w cztery miesiące.

Patrzę w oczy ludzi, których wkrótce zabiję.

Będę musiała być jeszcze sprytniejsza niż zwykle.

\- Jak wiecie, opuściliśmy wczoraj bazę z powodu zamachu na naszego wodza-mówi donośnie Hux, wyrywając zebranych z zamyślenia.-Musimy teraz ponownie się zorganizować i obmyślić strategię.

\- Po co mamy się organizować? - wtrąca się starszy mężczyzna.

\- Ponieważ mamy nowego członka w zarządzie, pułkowniku Adams - odpowiada chłodno generał.-Dobrze, ze pan się wtrącił, ponieważ miałem właśnie pana zdegradować panie szeregowy.

\- Jak to szeregowy? - wykrztusza Addams. - Za te wszystkie moje zasługi?

\- Teraz rządzę tu tylko ja. Nikt więcej. Może przypomnę: Phasma i Snoke nie żyją, a Kylo Ren okazał się pierdolonym zdrajcą. Zostałem tylko ja, więc nikt nie będzie podważał moich rozkazów.

\- Ale kto mnie zastąpi? - jąka mężczyzna.

\- Jak myślisz? Pułkownik Dameron - Hux uśmiecha się do mnie ciepło. Przypomina mi się, że powiedziałam mu o moich korzeniach w transportowcu. Nie wiedziałam, ze zapamiętał.

\- Tak po prostu? Przecież dopiero co odeszła z wrogiej organizacji! Nie ma doświadczenia! - burzy się Addams.

\- Tak po prostu. Jest dla nas kopalnią informacji.

\- Generale - chrząkam. - Może damy panu pułkownikowi-szeregowemu jeszcze parę dni. Będzie mógł podzielić się ze mną swoim doświadczeniem. Bo szczerze mówiąc, ostatnio mój największy stopień w hierarchii to było dowództwo nad oddziałami.

\- Oczywiście. Trafne spostrzeżenie, Dameron. - Hux zwraca się do mnie jak do żołnierza, ale trzyma mnie po stołem za rękę.

-Jaka jest nasza strategia? - pyta mężczyzna z gładko zaczesanymi, czarnymi włosami.

\- To właśnie mamy zamiar omawiać, majorze Crew. Rozważam dwie opcje: dać sobie kilka miesięcy przerwy, a potem uderzyć tym co mamy.

\- A druga opcja? - wtrąca się niski blondyn ze świńskimi oczkami.

\- Poczekać parę lat, zgromadzić siły. Może nawet dziesiątki lat. Wycofać się z tego wszystkiego i zaatakować wroga, gdy jego czujność będzie uśpiona. Zbudować nową bazę Starkiller.

Kilku zebranych mruczy z aprobatą.

\- Przeprowadzimy głosowanie.-ciągnie generał.-Kto jest za pierwszą opcją, niech podniesie rękę.

Do góry wystrzela trzynaście dłoni.

\- W takim razie, przegłosowane. Zbierajcie szturmowców, rozkażcie technikom zakonserwować resztę naszej floty. Zniszczymy Ruch Oporu i przejmiemy kontrolę nad Galaktyką.

Resztę spotkania zajmuje przydzielanie zadań. W końcu, po godzinie wstajemy od stołu.

\- Szeregowy Addams, proszę poczekać - Hux zatrzymuje zdegradowanego mężczyznę. - Niech pan omówi wszystko, czym pan się wcześniej zajmował z pułkownikiem Dameron.

Addams czerwienieje z wściekłości, ale kiwa głową.

\- Zapraszam panią na balkon - mówi uprzejmie.

Patrzę na Huxa, ale on tylko się uśmiecha. To chyba oznacza, ze mam iść.

 

\- Oczywiście - uśmiecham się do mężczyzny i idę z nim do przeszklonych drzwi. Wychodzimy na zewnątrz.

Widok zapiera dech w piersiach. Przed nami roztacza się grafitowy ocean, a na ladzie rosną drzewa z ciemnozielonymi listkami. W dole roztaczają się ciemne skały, o które miarowo rozbijają się fale.

Kilka kroków od nas stoi jeszcze kilku wojskowych i rozprawia o czymś.

\- Jak to robisz? - syczy Addams gdy upewnia się, że Hux nas nie widzi. - Jakim cudem tak łatwo go przekonałaś?

\- Nawet nie musiałam go o to prosić - uśmiecham się leniwie i odgarniam włosy z czoła. - Mam dar.

\- Omamiłaś go? - mężczyzna robi krok w moją stronę, a kilku wojskowych odwraca się i patrzy na nas. Szybko przyjmuję przerażony wyraz twarzy.

\- Niech mnie pan zostawi! - mówię głośno.

\- O co ci chodzi, dziewczyno? - szeregowy marszczy brwi i odchodzi ode mnie.

\- Bo pan mówi ordynarne rzeczy - szlocham. - Ja nie chcę tego słuchać, proszę szeregowego.

\- Co ty wymyślasz? - mężczyzna znów podchodzi do mnie, a ja próbuję go odsunąć.

\- Proszę, nie! - wrzeszczę, a wojskowi zaczynają się do nas zbliżać.

\- Jesteś nienormalna! - syczy Addams i zaczyna się ze mną szarpać.

Dokładnie o to mi chodzi.

Cały czas udając płacz, spycham mężczyznę z balkonu.

Zaczyna wrzeszczeć, ale przestaje, gdy głucho uderza o majaczące się w dole skały.

Wybucham płaczem i osuwam się na ziemię.

Nagle słyszę koło siebie aksamitny głos Huxa.

\- Rose, co się stało? - pyta.

\- On...próbował sie do mnie dobrać, a potem zepchnąć z balkonu...ale ja...nie dałam mu się - dukam.

\- To prawda? - generał obejmuje mnie i patrzy na zebranych wojskowych.

\- Z tego co widziałem, to tak - odpowiada mężczyzna. - Nie wiem o czym dokładnie rozmawiali, ale Addams zdenerwował panią pułkownik, a potem zaczął się z nią szarpać.

\- Chyba chciał się jej pozbyć, żeby wrócić na stanowiska - mówi drugi wojskowy.

Trzeci tylko patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie.

Zaczynam jeszcze mocniej szlochać i wtulam się w Huxa.

\- Już dobrze - głaszcze mnie po glowie. - To nie twoja wina. A on nic ci nie zrobi. Jesteś bezpieczna.

\- Czy on miał rodzinę? - chlipię.

\- Nie. Był zupełnie sam i i tak miałem się go jakoś pozbyć - zapewnia mnie generał.

Tymczasem wojskowi wychylają się i patrzą na zmasakrowane ciało leżące w dole.

Zostało dziewiętnastu. Ale muszę być bardziej ostrożna. Następne morderstwo ze świadkami już pewnie nie ujdzie mi na sucho.

Hux odprowadza mnie do kwater. Potem przynosi mi kocyk, coś ciepłego do picia i zapewnia mnie, ze nic się nie stało.

Potem siada przy biurku i zaczyna wypełniać dokumentację z posiedzenia i opis śmierci Addamsa. Millicent siedzi na jego ramionach i pomrukuje cicho.

***

W nocy dręczy mnie kolejny koszmar. Jeden z oficerów wpycha mnie do wody i śmieje się perliście. Wymachuję rękami i nogami, próbuję się utrzymać na powierzchni, ale coraz więcej wody znajduje się w moich ustach i nosie. W końcu nie mam siły już walczyć i zanurzam się. Powoli brakuje mi powietrza i umieram.

W chwili, gdy wszystko zaczyna ciemnieć, szybko się budzę.

Tym razem nie wrzeszczę, ale mój oddech jest niespokojny , a czoło zrosił zimny pot. Próbuję zasnąć, ale nie mogę.

Po cichu wstaję i kieruję się do sypialni Huxa. O dziwo, jednak z lampek nadal się pali, mimo tego, że generał śpi. Millicent też tu jest-tuli swój pyszczek do spokojnej twarzy mężczyzny.

Boję się, że kotka wydrapie mi oczy, ale wsuwam się pod kołdrę.

Hux ciężko wzdycha, przewraca się na drugi bok i otwiera sennie oczy.

\- Co tu robisz? - pyta.

\- Miałam zły sen - odpowiadam cicho.

\- O czym?

\- Topiłam się.

Generał śmieje się cicho.

\- I dlatego tu przyszłaś?

\- Tak - szepcę i zamykam oczy. - Mogę zostać?

\- Oczywiście, że możesz - Hux obejmuje mnie i całuje w czoło. - Tylko nie gaś lampki. Nie lubię zasypiać w ciemności.

\- Mogę już tu zostać na stałe? - pytam cicho.

\- O ile Millicent cię nie zabije - słyszę ciche parsknięcie.

\- Dziękuję - opieram głowę na obojczyku generała i uspokajam oddech.

Coraz trudniej jest mi pogodzić się z tym, ze na końcu zabiję jego.  
Chciałabym nie uśmiechać się w duchu na jego widok, nie czuć dreszczy, gdy mnie całuje.  
Muszę przypomnieć sobie te wszystkie krzywdy, które mi wyrządził.  
A udaje mi się to dopiero, gdy przywołuję obraz Bena, który pewnie teraz zastanawia się gdzie jestem.

***

Gdy się budzę, jest jeszcze ciemno, ale czuję, że wkrótce nadejdzie ranek.

Ze snu wyrwał mnie odgłos dochodzący z korytarza. Chyba ktoś dobija się do środka. Spoglądam na Huxa, który spokojnie śpi. Jego dłonie leżą opiekuńczo na moim brzuchu.

Ostrożnie wyślizguję się z jego uścisku i wychodzę z sypialni.

Tak, teraz już mam pewność. Ktoś chce wejść do środka.

Bez zastanowienia otwieram drzwi i dostrzegam oficera - tego, który podejrzliwie mi się przyglądał.

\- Pułkowniku Dameron - mówi sucho. Ma wyjątkowo wysoki głos.

\- O co chodzi? - marszczę brwi i spoglądam na niego. - Czego pan chce?

\- Jaki pan? - prycha wojskowy. - Jestem kobietą. Jedyną oprócz ciebie. Bosman Tina Unamo.

\- Przepraszam - dukam. - Co panią tu sprowadza o tej porze?

\- Wiem, co robisz - mówi cicho.

Rumienię się i patrzę na drzwi sypialni. Generał chyba śpi.

\- Nic nie robię - syczę.

\- Wyjdźmy stąd - zarządza kobieta.

\- Nie - ucinam. - Nie rozumiem pani. Idę do siebie.

Kobieta wzdycha, a potem chwyta mnie mocno za ramie i wyciąga z pokoju. Potem pochyla się nade mną. Jest wyższa. To niepokojące.

\- Słuchaj, maleńka. Dobrze wiem, co tu się dzieje, bo sama jestem kobietą i znam te wszystkie sztuczki. Chcesz nas zniszczyć. I śpisz w łóżku Huxa, żeby on ciebie nie przejrzał. Sprytnie.

\- Wcale nie - zaprzeczam.

-Faceta byś tak okłamała, ale mnie nie. I posłuchaj mnie. Ja też nienawidzę tych ludzi. Pomogę ci, pod jednym warunkiem. Zapewnisz mi potem immunitet, jak już ich rozwalimy. I nie wydasz mnie. W zamian za to ja nie wydam ciebie.

Przez chwilę milczę.

\- No dobrze.

Wyciągam dłoń i ściskam palce wojskowej. Nie chciałam z nikim współpracować, ale nie mam wyboru.

\- Doskonale - Unamo unosi kąciki ust. Chyba próbuje się uśmiechnąć. - Kto na pierwszy cel?

\- Mężczyźni z balkonu.

\- Już cię lubię.

***

Wracam, gdy powoli zaczyna świtać. Szybko omówiłam z Tiną strategię, a potem uciekłam do sypialni.

Wsuwam się pod kołdrę i przytulam twardo śpiącego Huxa. Jak zwykle, jest zimny jak trup. Tęsknię za ciepłem.

 

Poe

Dopiero co kończę moje codzienne zadanie- zwiad w okolicach nowej bazy, gdy nagle przychodzi do mnie przerażona Veronica. Tuż za nią kroczy zszokowany Isaac.

O co im chodzi? Przecież nie mam z nimi zbyt dobrego kontaktu, to Lily się z nimi przyjaźniła.

\- Co jest? - pytam i unoszę brwi.

\- Stwierdziliśmy...że ty nas zrozumiesz najlepiej, bo Rose to twoja siostra - duka Veronica.

\- Przejdźcie w końcu do sedna - wzdycham.

Oboje przez chwilę milczą. Do oczu dziewczyny napływają łzy.

\- Chyba wpadliśmy - jęczy w końcu.

\- Jak to? - dziwię się, co powoduje atak płaczu u szatynki. - To będzie największa katastrofa na tym świecie! Pomyśleliście sobie, co wyjdzie jeśli połączy się waszą dwójkę?

\- Słuchaj, zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę - Isaac patrzy na mnie wyzywająco.

\- Jak wy w ogóle... - dukam i łapie się za głowę. - Ile jeszcze nas dzieli od zagłady?

\- Siedem miesięcy - dyszy Veronica i kontynuuje szlochanie.

Chyba muszę podzielić się tą informacją z innymi. Niech wiedzą, że do końca świata jest mało czasu.

Tylko, że nie mam komu tego powiedzieć.

Rey i Leia rozpaczają, Alice, Alexis, Mehmed i Mustafa już wiedzą, Finn też.

BB-8 ma to gdzieś, a Chewbacca tylko ryczy z zadowoleniem. Przez chwilę rozmawiam z dziwnie niezadowoloną Frey, ale Lady Ren również nie wykazuje zainteresowania ciążą Veroniki. Zamiast tego próbuje mnie poderwać, a potem dziwi się, ze ja spławiam.

Chciałem pochwalić się komuś, zapomnieć o tym, ze nie ma z nami Lily, ze Luke nie żyje, ze nie wiadomo co nas czeka jutro.

A wyszło jak zawsze.

 

Na korytarzy mijam się z księżniczka, który szybko odwraca wzrok i udaje, ze mnie nie dostrzega. Szybko podbiegam do niego i chwytam go za ramię.

\- Dlaczego się do mnie nie odzywasz od wczorajszej rozmowy? - pytam.

\- Bo powiedziałem za dużo - wzdycha Ben i jest gotów, żeby sobie iść.

\- Hej, gdzie idziesz? - krzyczę.

\- Do siebie. Nie idź za mną. Już i tak zobaczyłem dzisiaj wiele traumatycznych rzeczy i teraz marzę o samotności.

\- Wiesz ze Veronica wpadła z Isaaciem? - pytam głośno, ale Kylo już mnie nie słucha.

Nikt mnie nie słucha.

 

Piasek jest wyjątkowo miękki, a jezioro wygląda lepiej niż zwykle. Ale nawet to nie poprawia mi humoru.

\- Mam dosyć - jęczę.

\- Spokojnie, Poe - uspokaja mnie Finn.

\- Jak mam być spokojny? Nie wiem gdzie moja siostra, a jedyna osoba, która może mi pomóc olewa mnie - szlocham jeszcze mocniej i wtulam się w chłopaka.

\- Przestaniesz się mazać, jeśli powiem ci, ze za miesiąc zaczniemy jej szukać? - Finn głaszcze mnie po włosach, a potem całuje w czubek głowy.

\- Ale ten idiota mnie tak denerwuje - chlipię, ale zaczynam się powoli uspokajać.

\- Nie jestem idiotą - słyszę za sobą. Kylo siada obok nas.

\- Jesteś - syczę. - Udajesz, ze mnie nie znasz.

\- Wcale nie. - Brunet nachmurza się i lustruje mnie spojrzeniem. - Pomyślałeś, ze może ja tez się przejmuję, ale nie ryczę po kątach?

\- To co robisz? W jaki sposób pokazujesz, ze się martwisz, co? - pytam wyzywająco.

\- Poe, spokojnie - mówi cicho Finn.

\- Nie będę spokojny - wrzeszczę, a mój ton mnie przeraża.Szybko wstaję, a Ben robi to samo. Staję na palcach i patrzę w jego ciemne oczy.

Nie mam pojęcia, co Lily w nim widzi.

Porywczy, arogancki i egoistyczny.

Po prostu żałosny.

\- Nienawidzę cię, Benjaminie Solo - syczę.

\- I vice versa - księżniczka uśmiecha się przyjaźnie. Dupek.

Potem leniwie podnosi rękę, a ja lecę prosto do zimnej wody.

Przez chwilę nie mogę się wynurzyć, ale gdy mi się udaję, śmieję się głośno, gdy widzę minę Finna.  
Biedaczyna, chyba nie rozumie mojej relacji z Kylo.  
W sumie, sam jej nie rozumiem.

 

Frey

Gdy wchodzę do salki, do której miałam przyjść na rozmowę, Kylo już na mnie czeka.

\- Cześć, słodziaku - wołam śpiewnie, a potem poprawiam sukienkę. Wczoraj miałam na sobie jeszcze narzutę, z której dziś zrezygnowałam. Pod nią kryje się obcisłe ubranie, z trójkątnym wycięciem przy biuście.

\- Hej - mruczy Ren. Jest taki bajeczny! - Usiądź - dodaje.

Wykonuję polecenie i siadam na pufie, a potem pochylam się, żeby zawiązać buta. Co z tego, że w zasadzie nie muszę tego robić? Chodzi mi o dekolt.

Wyczuwam na sobie jego spojrzenie. Podnoszę głowę i patrzę mu w oczy, a potem oblizuję usta. Brunet unosi brwi, a ja mrugam do niego.

\- Możemy już przejść do ważnych spraw? - wzdycha.

\- Oczywiście - uśmiecham się szeroko i zakładam nogę na nogę. Potem nawijam na palec pukiel włosów.

\- Dobra. W takim razie, zdecydowałem, że będziemy kontynuować działalność Zakonu i werbować nowych uczniów. Jednakże, nastąpią dwie różnice.

\- Jakie? - pytam, a potem przygryzam dolna wargę.

\- Po pierwsze, będziemy ściśle współpracować z Zakonem Jedi.

\- Dlaczego? - wykrztuszam.

\- Bo tak postanowiłem. To nie koniec. Od teraz Zakon będzie działał po Jasnej Stronie.

\- A co z tradycją? Mieczami? Ubiorem?

\- Spokojnie - Kylo uśmiecha się, przez co jest jeszcze przystojniejszy.- Zostajemy przy czerni i czerwieni, tego sobie nie odmówimy.

Wpatruję się w Mistrza. On jedyny był dla mnie nieosiągalny. Tak, przespałam się z całym Zakonem. Tylko nie z nim.

\- Jak chcesz nas przerzucić na Jasną Stronę? - pytam.

\- Medytacja, oczyszczenie, spokój. Już kilka razy udawało mi się z niej skorzystać. Ty też spróbuj - wyciąga z kieszeni kamienie i kladzie je na podłodze. - Podnieś je. Ale bądź spokojna.

Powoli odgarniam włosy z czoła, wydymam usta i wyciągam dłoń.

Spokojnie. Przywołuje do siebie Moc, ale to trudne. Czuję, że jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale ta jest ciemna, mroczna i zdradliwa. Muszę sięgnąć dalej.

Spokojnie, Felicio Sowar. Wyobraź sobie Kylo. I siebie. W jego ramionach. I...

Kamyki unoszą się. Uśmiecham się drapieżnie i patrzę na Rena.

\- Bardzo dobrze - chwali mnie mistrz.

Jasna Strona otula mnie. To bardzo przyjemne uczucie.

\- A ty? Spróbujesz? - mruczę.

Brunet nachmurza się.

\- Na razie nie. Muszę pozbierać się po wczorajszym wstrząsie. Dojść do siebie.

Powoli wstaję i podchodzę do niego. Nachylam się do jego ucha.

\- Mogę pomoc ci się pozbierać.

Kylo gwałtownie zrywa się, przez co sięgam mu do piersi.

\- W jaki sposób? - pyta z dystansem.

\- Zaufaj mi - szepcę.

Szybko chwytam materiał sukienki i rozrywam go. Ubranie zsuwa się na podłogę. Zgadnijcie, kto dziś nie założył bielizny!

Ren otwiera szeroko oczy.

\- Co ty odpieprzasz? - wykrztusza.

\- Bierz mnie - mruczę i podchodzę do niego. Chwytam jego dłoń, ale Kylo gwałtownie ją wyszarpuje. Potem wyciąga rękę, a materiał unosi się i zakrywa mnie.

Prycham i siadam na pufie. Zrzucam szmatkę i rozkładam nogi.

\- No dalej - ponaglam go.

Ren znów unosi brwi, a potem odwraca się ode mnie.

\- Chyba coś do ciebie nie dotarło - cedzi. - Ja mam dziewczynę. Chcę się z nią pobrać.

\- Ale jej tu nie ma - szczebiocze i wstaję. Podchodzę do jego pleców i delikatnie przesuwam po nich palcem. - Nikt się nie dowie.

\- Przestań. I ubierz się, dziewczyno. Będę udawał, ze nie zrobiłaś tego. Zapomnimy. Tylko ubierz się i daj mi spokój.

Nie odwracając się w moją stronę, wychodzi z sali. Prycham, a potem podchodzę do mojej sukienki. Zakładam ją, ale teraz jest rozerwana przy dekolcie.

Może ktoś inny się skusi? Pilot też nie jest zły. Nie jest tak bajeczny jak Kylo, ale może być przygodą. O tak.

 

***

Po jakimś czasie udaje mi się znaleźć Damerona. Siedzi w sali jadalnianej. I nikogo z nim nie ma.

Wyśmienicie.

\- Co jest? - siadam obok niego.

\- Wiesz, że Veronica wpadła? - pyta.

\- Kim jest Veronica? - prycham i przysuwam się bliżej.

\- Ta bez oka.

Próbuję sobie przypomnieć. A, to ta brzydka szatynka z nosem jak schodki do świątyni!

\- I co w związku z tym? - mruczę i kładę dłoń na jego udzie.

\- Nic. - Poe wzrusza ramionami. - Wiesz co, Finn na mnie czeka.

\- Jaki Finn?

\- Ten czarnoskóry. To mój chłopak.

Szybko zabieram dłoń z uda pilota.

\- Jesteś gejem?

\- No...tak - Dameron drapie się po głowie, a ja odsuwam się od niego.

\- Muszę już iść - rzucam, a potem wychodzę z sali.

Pieprzony gej. Brzydzę się takim czymś. Jak w ogóle można...fuj. W dodatku z Murzynem.

Muszę znaleźć kogoś innego.

 

Na lądowisku dostrzegam zamyślonego pilota. Ma urocze, brązowe włosy i takie intensywnie niebieskie, smutne oczka.

Kilka wyszeptanych słów, ruchów bioder i już jest w mojej kwaterze. Wyjdzie z niej rano. O ile będzie miał rozsądek, to już do mnie nie wróci.

Jedyna osoba, która mogłaby w niej zostać, to Kylo.

I jeszcze uda mi się go zdobyć.


	37. Chapter 37

_Hey you, are me_  
 _Not so pretty_  
 _All the world I've seen before me passing by_  
 _Silent, my voice_   
_I've got no choice_  
 _All the world I've seen before me passing by_

**Rose**

Kolejny miesiąc przynosi trzy morderstwa, które oznaczają większe zaniepokojenie wsród oficerów i sprawiają, że Hux ma jeszcze więcej pracy niż wcześniej.

A ja zaczynam coraz bardziej bać się tajemniczego żniwiarza.

***

_**Dwa tygodnie wcześniej** _

Szybko grzebię w szafce w szpitalu. Zaczynam się stresować, bo nie mogę znaleźć tego, co jest mi potrzebne. Unamo mówiła, że z łatwością to znajdę, ale chyba jestem ślepa.

W każdej chwili ktoś może mnie przyłapać.

W końcu znajduję właściwą buteleczkę, specjalnie podpisaną. Szybko wyciągam ją i przelewam jej zawartość do drugiej, pustej butelki. Prędko wyciągam z kieszeni dwie szklanki, wlewając wodę ze stojącego obok kranu do jednej z nich.

Potem ciężko wzdycham i kieruję się do pomieszczenia, w którym jedzą wszyscy oficerowie, szturmowcy, technicy i medycy (tylko ja i Hux jemy w kwaterach).

Jest już środek nocy, a sala świeci pustkami. Tylko przy jednym ze stołów kuli się jeden człowiek.

\- Zły humor, majorze Crew? -zagaduję.

Mężczyzna powoli podnosi wzrok i patrzy na mnie ze zmęczeniem.

\- Owszem - mówi w końcu.

\- Może coś na to zaradzę? - Uśmiecham się i macham butelką.

\- Niech ci będzie - wzdycha Crew, a ja siadam na przeciwko niego.

\- Co jest powodem takiego nastroju? - pytam, stawiając na stole butelkę i szklanki.

\- To nie jest ważne.

\- Bardzo ważne. - Patrzę w chłodne oczy majora i modlę się w duchu, żeby przekonał się do mnie.

\- Niech tylko się pani ze mnie nie śmieje.

\- Nie mam zamiaru, obiecuję - kładę rękę na sercu, żeby pokazać, ze nie kłamię.

\- No dobrze - wzdycha Crew. - Boję się

\- Czego? - unoszę brwi.

\- Na pewno słyszała pani o tym morderstwie.

-Tak, słyszałam - mam nadzieję, ze mężczyzna nie słyszy drżenia mojego głosu.

Przypomina mi się krzyk tego oficera, którego wepchnęłam do wody, jego rozpaczliwe próby wypłynięcia na powierzchnię. Nagle znów czuję ból w dłoniach, który spowodowały wbijające się w nie kolce - uciekałam przez krzaki. A potem starałam się jak najczęściej nosić rękawiczki. Teraz tez mam je na sobie.

\- Nikt nie wie kto go zabił. Nawet nie wiemy, czy to na pewno było morderstwo. Może zwykle samobójstwo, nie sadzi pani?

\- Całkiem możliwe.

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież Matt był normalnym, szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Piął się po szczeblach w hierarchii. Miał marzenia, chciał zostać generałem. W dniu jego śmierci rozmawiałem z nim i był taki jak zwykle - zadowolony i zdeterminowany. Co go popchnęło do takiego kroku?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - wzdycham i nalewam do szklanki płyn. potem przysuwam ją do majora.

\- Co to? - pyta podejrzliwie, przyglądając się zawartości.

\- A jak pan myśli? - uśmiecham się łobuzersko.

\- Alkohol?

\- Bingo.

\- A pani przypadkiem nie jest w ciąży? - Mężczyzna marszczy brwi.

\- Jestem. Ale co z tego? - Szybko wychylam zawartość swojej szklanki.

\- Jakim cudem? - wykrztusza Crew, gdy chucham i odstawiam puste naczynie.

\- O co chodzi? - pytam niewinnie.

\- Wypiła to pani jakby to była woda...

Bo to była woda. Ale przecież nie powiem tego.

\- Mam wprawę - mówię na głos.

\- Nie boi się pani o dziecko?

\- Niezbyt.

\- Mogę się spytać, kto jest jego ojcem? Z tego co słyszałem, była pani z Kylo Renem, ale teraz jest pani z generałem...ciekawe, ze mężczyznom w ich typie podobają się te same kobiety... - Jego palce trzymają szklankę, ale major jeszcze nie tknął trunku.

\- Ojcem jest generał Hux - odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą.

\- To wspaniale. kiedy planowany jest poród?

\- Za pięć miesięcy.

\- Ciekawe do kogo będzie podobne. - Major uśmiecha się.

Gdy widzę jego uśmiech, prawie chcę zabrać mu z dłoni szklankę.

Spokojnie.

Robię to dla dobra całej Galaktyki. Tylko w ten sposób zapewnię demokrację.

\- Niech pan w końcu do mnie dołączy. - Patrzę na niego wyzywająco i wskazuję szklankę.

\- Jasne. - Mężczyzna wychyla swój alkohol.

\- Może jeszcze trochę? - pytam.

\- Nie jestem pewien...Bardzo palący, aż boli.

\- Ze mną się pan nie napije?

\- Niech będzie.

Szybko nalewam kolejną szklankę, a major znów wypija wszystko w kilka sekund.

\- Jak jest pana metoda? - zagaduję.

\- Biorę wdech przed wypiciem, a wydycham dopiero gdy przełknę - odpowiada mężczyzna.

\- Bardzo interesujące - mówię z uśmiechem.

A w środku nienawidzę siebie. Nie mogę patrzeć w oczy Crewa.

\- Jak to się właściwie stało, ze pani przeniosła się tutaj?

\- Bez żadnego pani, błagam. Niech pan mówi na mnie Rose.

\- Dobra, Rose. Mów mi Albert.

-Albert? - unoszę brwi.

-To moje imię. Jakbyś nie zauważyła, tutaj wszyscy mówią do siebie po nazwisku.

Faktycznie, powinnam to zauważyć wcześniej. Ciekawe, jak ma na imię Hux. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.

\- Dobrze, Albert... - zaczynam, ale w tym momencie major chwyta się za głowę.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, źle się czuję - mężczyzna chwiejnie wstaje, ale po chwili znowu siada.

\- Wie pan dlaczego? - pytam z troską. Zapominam przy tym, że miałam mu mówić po imieniu. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona.

\- Chyba za dużo wypiłem - Crew zaczyna bełkotać, język mu się plącze.

-Może zaprowadzę pana do kwater? - proponuję.

\- Byłoby miło - jęczy major i ciężko opiera się na mnie, gdy pomagam mu wstać.

\- To daleko?

\- Tuż... obok... - wydusza z siebie mężczyzna, a potem wymiotuje na swoje wypastowane oficerki.

\- Mogłam panu nie proponować drugiej szklanki - jęczę.

\- Dobrze - jego wypowiedzi powoli przestają mieć sens.

Powoli ciągnę mężczyznę do wskazanego miejsca. Faktycznie, ma blisko.

Wklepuję podany przez niego kod i prowadzę go do jego łóżka.

Kwatery oficerów są dużo mniejsza, składają się z łazienki i dużej sypialni.

Pomagam mężczyźnie ułożyć się, a potem wychodzę.

Szybko przemierzam korytarze, aż w końcu trafiam do drzwi kwater Huxa. Prędko wchodzę do środka i udaję się w kierunku sypialni.

General już śpi. Szybko wsuwam się pod kołdrę, wtulam się w mężczyznę i całuję go w skroń.  
Potem zasypiam.

Na drugi dzień Albert Crew nie przychodzi na ważna naradę.  
Po kilku godzinach, Hux nakazuje wtargnąć do jego kwater.  
Major nadal leży w łóżku. Jego oczy są przerażająco przekrwione. Prawdopodobnie nie żyje już od rana.

Głupi, chciał upić się bez niczyjej wiedzy i przez pomyłkę wziął nie ten alkohol.

Monitoring powiedziałby coś innego, ale nadzoruje go niejaka Tina Unamo.

***

_**Tydzień wcześniej** _

Okazja nasuwa mi się sama.

Przechadzam się spokojnie po korytarzach w pobliżu koszar, gdy nagle słyszę niepokojące odgłosy w jednej z wnęk.

Zakradam się do niej najciszej jak mogę.

Na widok tego, co tam się znajduję czuję zwykle obrzydzenie.

Poe i Finn są inni - dyskretni, uroczy, zachowują się jak stare dobre małżeństwo. Nie demonstrują wszędzie swoich uczuć.

A ci dwaj...

Przysysają się do siebie, jakby co najmniej mieli wyciągnąć z siebie duszę. Albo jakby jednemu z nich coś utknęło w gardle i ten drugi próbowałby to wyciągnąć.  
I okropnie dyszą.

Nieruchomieją, gdy chrząkam głośno.

\- Przepraszam, że panom przeszkadzam - mówię z przekąsem.

Jeden z nich szybko odsuwa się od drugiego i patrzy na mnie z przerażeniem w oczach. Jest barczysty, ma gładko zaczesane, jasne włosy i szare oczy.

\- Przepraszam, pułkowniku Dameron - jąka. - Ale to nie tak jak się wydaje...

\- Dobra, Sky - cedzę. - Nie rób ze mnie idiotki. Dobrze wiem, co widziałam.

\- Ale Kevin nie chciał - mówi cicho drugi - blady brunet z chłodnymi oczami.

\- Och, Stewart, z pewnością chciał. Dobrze widziałam. Nie jestem aż tak głupia. Chociaż pewnie na taką wyglądam.

\- Skądże... - jąka Stewart.

\- Dobra, John. Idź już stąd - warczę. - Sky, zostań.

Blondyn blednie i nieruchomieje, a potem odprowadza wzrokiem zaniepokojonego Stewarta.

Po chwili zostajemy sami.

Upewniam się jeszcze, że nikt nas nie podsłuchuje.

\- Pułkowniku, niech nam pani wybaczy. To nie nasza wina - jąka Kevin.

\- Słuchaj, mam gdzieś z kim się liżesz. Na serio. Chodzi mi o coś innego.

\- O co konkretnie?

\- Pójdziesz za chwilę do koszar i powystrzelasz wszystkich szturmowców jakich zobaczysz.

\- Niby dlaczego? -prycha z rozbawieniem blondyn.

\- Bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to zabiję twojego ukochanego.

\- Powiem o tym wszystkim. - Sky zaczyna się wycofywać, ale przyciskam go mocno do ściany.

Jest ode mnie cięższy, ale ja jestem wyższa. Niestety wiem, ze to długo się nie utrzyma.

Wyciągam blaster i przykładam go do głowy mężczyzny.

\- Jeśli powiesz o tym rozkazie komukolwiek, to zabiję Stewarta. A jeśli coś ci się nie podoba, to mogę w tej chwili odstrzelić ci łeb. Co wybierasz?

Sky patrzy na mnie z nienaiscią w oczach.

\- To ty zabiłaś Addamsa, Crewa i Dela, prawda?

\- Nie - kłamię.

\- Bo ci uwierzę.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli masz problem ze mną, to na serio, mogę to wszystko skończyć. A potem skończę ze Stewartem. To  
jak?

\- Pierdol się - syczy blondyn.

\- Co to oznacza? - cedzę.

\- Niech ci będzie.

\- Pamiętaj.Jakiekolwiek uchybienie skończy się śmiercią Stewarta.

\- Pamiętam - Sky kiwa głową i wchodzi do koszar. Jeśli spróbuje coś wygadać, Tina go zastrzeli.

Słysze strzały i krzyki, więc szybko uciekam z tego miejsca, a potem wpadam z przerażeniem w oczach na Huxa.

\- Co się dzieje? - pyta generał.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - mówię. - Ale się boję.

\- Zaraz wszystko wróci do normy, tylko trzeba zobaczyć sytuację - mówi poważnie mężczyzna. - Idź do kwater. Wyjdź jeśli ci rozkażę.

\- Jasne - szepcę, a generał pośpiesznie mnie całuje i odchodzi.

Szybko biegnę do kwater. Ignoruję syki Millicent i wchodzę pod kołdrę.

Myślę o kolejnych osobach, które poświęciłam.

Zastanawiam się nad wycofaniem się z tego wszystkiego. ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że przecież mam dla kogo walczyć.

Przywołuję twarze Bena, Poe, Finna, Lei, Alexis, Alice, Veroniki, Isaaca, Holdena, Haydena...przypomina mi się śmierć Ash, Phasmy, Hana Solo, Jacka.

To dla nich to robię.

***

Generał przychodzi po kilku godzinach. Boję się, że Sky powiedział prawdę. Nie powinnam tego tak robić, przecież mógł wszystko wypaplać. Unamo mogła nie zdążyć.   
Boję się, ze teraz Hux wyciągnie mnie i straci, jednak on tylko lekko odkrywa mnie i głaszcze po plecach.

\- Co się tam działo? - pytam cicho.

\- Jeden z oficerów zwariował i powystrzelał szturmowców.  
Zanim ktokolwiek zareagował, zabił trzydziestu.

\- I co się z nim stało?

\- W końcu go zastrzelili. Cały czas coś bredził. Mówił, że robi to dla Stewarta.

\- A co ze Stewartem?

\- On...gdy dowiedział się, ze Sky nie żyje, to powiesił się.

Nie spodziewałam się tego. Myślałam, ze będę się musiała go pozbyć.

Wyrzuty sumienia tak niesamowicie mnie palą.

To dla dobra sprawy.  
To dla dobra wszystkich  
Gdyby oni nie zginęli, zginęliby moi przyjaciele.

\- Rose, czemu płaczesz?

\- Szkoda mi ich - przyznaje zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Nie wiem czemu tak wariują. Ale nie martw się tak. - Hux obejmuje mnie i nie puszcza, dopóki się nie uspokoję.

Potem nawet przychodzi do nas Millicent. Ociera się o generała i mruczy głośno.

I siedzimy tak w trojkę - dwójka ludzi i jeden kot, przez dłuższy czas.

Z każdą sekundą zaczynam coraz bardziej żałować tego, że w końcu Hux zginie.

I to przeze mnie.

**Poe**

Po kilku tygodniach nawet przyzwyczajam się do tego, że budzę się opleciony kończynami księżniczki. Wiem już, że mogę uderzyć go łokciem, a on mnie nie udusi.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie tylko ja jestem rano załamany.  
Ben za każdym razem przeprasza mnie i mówi, że nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego zawsze mnie oplata.

Tydzień przed planowanym rozpoczęciem misji szukania Lily nie wytrzymuję. Strasznie mnie irytuje całe zachowanie Bena. Nie dosyć, że przyłazi do nas w nocy, to jeszcze w ciągu dnia snuje się za nami. Chcę spędzić chociaż trochę czasu z Finnem, ale ciągle chodzi za nami brzydki dzieciak w sukience.

\- Możesz w końcu przestać? -warczę.

\- Ale o co ci chodzi? - Kylo marszczy brwi.

\- Nie potrafisz nam dać nawet chwili prywatności! Ciągle za nami łazisz i nawet w nocy nam nie dajesz spokoju. Co z toba jest nie tak?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - wzdycha chłopak.

\- Tak, najlepiej - cedzę. - Zawsze tłumaczysz się tak samo. Jesteś takim biednym, skrzywdzonym chłopczykiem, który jest zły, ale jego serduszko jest takie wspaniałe i dobre. Nie, koleś. Jesteś wkurzający. I chyba wydaje ci się, ze jesteś jedyną osobą, której brakuje Rose. Nie, mój drogi. Nie jesteś jedyny, ale inni potrafią ogarnąć dupę i znaleźć sobie inne zajęcie niż ciągłe łażenie za innymi.

Ren patrzy na mnie przez chwilę tymi swoimi oczami szczeniaczka, nie odzywa się.

Najchętniej dałbym mu w mordę, ale pewnie by mnie zabił.

\- Przepraszam - duka w końcu i odchodzi.

\- Poe, kocham cię - wzdycha Finn. - Chyba w końcu się go pozbyłeś.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stornie - uśmiecham się i obejmuję chłopaka.

***

Nie. Po prostu nie.  
Ten idiota nie przychodzi do nas w nocy, ale i tak budzę się w jego cholernej pułapce.  
Zabiję go.  
Pewnego pięknego dnia.

***

W końcu mija miesiąc, a po Lily nie ma ani śladu.  
Razem z Finnem i Benem (znowu on) zgłaszamy się do pierwszej ekspedycji.  
Kierunek: Yavin 4  
W końcu coś ciekawego.  
Nie mogę się doczekać jutra.  
  


**Frey**

Przez następny miesiąc trenuję z Kylo, jednak nie próbuje go poderwać. Ale nadejdzie dzień, w którym go zdobędę. Na razie zgrywam niedostępną, co jakiś czas znajduję jego listy dla Rose i stosuję się do ich treści. Wiem z nich, ze ta idiotka nigdy się nie narzucała, że jest urocza i ma słodki uśmiech (rzygam). I jest tak wspaniale jasna...

Z tym nic nie zrobię. Mam czarne włosy, oczy i usta. Nie jestem do końca człowiekiem, mój ojciec należał do rzadkiej i nieznanej humanoidalnej rasy z Zewnętrznych Rubieży. Ich cechą charakterystyczną była właśnie ta wszechobecna czerń. Moja matka pochodziła z Naboo i była zwyczajną kobietą. Ich ścieżki splotły się podczas zwykłej próby przemytu (oboje się tym zajmowali).

Potem powstałam ja! Najwspanialsza istota w Galaktyce!

Mniejsza z tym. Znalazłam dla siebie jeszcze jedno zajęcie.

Wkręciłam się do ekipy Alice, Alexis, Holdena i Haydena. Cała czwórka ściśle się ze sobą trzyma i są fanklubem Rose. Okropieństwo. Jednak mam w tym swój cel. Chcę zemścić się na dziewczynach za to, ze tak popierają tę świnię. Powoli kradnę im bliźniaków, widzę, że na nich lecą i wykorzystuję to.

I raz prawie mi się udaje.

***

Gwiazdy już się świecą, gdy dostrzegam Holdena...a może Haydena stojącego w cieniu bazy.

\- Co tu robisz? - pytam i zniżam głos.

\- Nic szczególnego, nie mogłem spać, Holden okropnie chrapie.

Czyli mam do czynienia z Haydenem.

\- Wiele osób włóczy się tu po nocach - szepcę i zbliżam się do niego.

\- Bo jest tu bardzo oczyszczająco. Ta atmosfera... coś niesamowitego. - Chłopak patrzy w niebo.

\- Schylisz się na chwilę? - pytam. - Chce ci cos powiedzieć.

\- Jasne.

Gdy Hayden się schyla, zbliżam usta do jego ucha.

\- Bardzo mi się podobasz - szepcę, a potem przygryzam jego płatek.

Czuję, jak sztywnieje ze stresu.

\- Nie bój się.

Odsuwa mnie.

\- Ale ty mi się nie podobasz, Frey - stwierdza sucho. - Jak mam być szczery, to podoba mi się Alice. Tylko jej o tym nie mów, dobra?

\- Alice się nie dowie - staję na palcach i przyciągam go do siebie, całując jego miękkie usta.

Przez chwilę oddaje pocałunek, a potem chwyta mnie za ramiona i odsuwa.

\- Nie, Frey. Jesteś dla mnie jak przyjaciółka . Przykro mi.

\- Ale...

Zaczyna wycofywać się do środka.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, ze próbujesz wyrwać Kylo. Ale to ci się nie uda, wiesz? Bo on jest Rose. A Rose jest sto razy lepsza od ciebie, mimo, ze nie ma tej całej Mocy.

\- Mocy? - powtarzam po nim.

Wyciągam dłoń i unieruchamiam go.

\- Słuchaj uważnie. Skoro mnie nie chcesz, to chociaż zachowasz się jak porządny koleś i nie opowiesz nikomu o tej akcji, okej?

Patrzy na mnie i kiwa głową. Z zadowoleniem opuszczam dłoń.

\- I jeszcze jedno - wołam za nim.

\- Co?

\- Kylo jeszcze będzie mój.

\- Wmawiaj sobie - prycha, a potem wchodzi do domu.

Z frustracją uderzam pięścią w ścianę. Tworze w niej małe zagłębienie, ale czuję ból w kostkach palców. Potem oddycham spokojnie. Muszę się oczyścić. Nie mogę dać się zwieść na ścieżki Ciemnej Strony.

Opuszczam głowę, a gdy ją podnoszę, mój oddech uspokaja się. Ciemność już mnie opuściła. Teraz jest tylko Jasność.

Kylo powinien to docenić.  
  


 


	38. Chapter 38

_With the taste of your lips_   
_I'm on a ride_   
_You're toxic I'm slipping under_   
_Taste of a poison paradise_   
_I'm addicted to you_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

**Rose**

Stwierdzam, że pomysł z wysłaniem anonimowego listu był całkiem dobry, dlatego postanawiam wykorzystać go jeszcze raz.

W salonie nie ma Huxa, jak zwykle pracuje i nalega, żebym odpoczywała. Przez to moja praca ogranicza się do obchodów i doglądania pracy.

Siadam przy biurku i zaczynam pisać.

"Do oficera Matthewsa  
Ktoś bardzo chce się z panem spotkać w środku nocy, na balkonie przy sali jadalnianej. Ktoś, kto chce coś panu przekazać. Ktoś, kto..."

Zastanawiam się, co napisać. To musi brzmieć intrygująco, ale nie może go przerażać.

Mam prosty plan. Gdy mężczyzna wyjdzie na balkon, Tina ogłuszy go, a ja  podetnę jego żyły. Wszystko będzie wyglądało jak samobójstwo.

Pochylam się i piszę kolejne słowo, gdy niepostrzeżenie do pokoju wchodzi Hux.

\- Nie czytasz już raportów? - pytam szybko i wkładam list do kieszeni.

\- Nie - wzdycha generał i patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie. - Co tam pisałaś?

\- Nic - mówię niepewnie.

Zaczynam się stresować. Co, jeśli mężczyzna będzie chciał zobaczyć list?

\- Przecież widziałem. - Hux marszczy brwi i podchodzi do mnie. - Pokaż to.

\- Nie chcę - dukam.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo to prywatne.

\- Co przede mną ukrywasz? - Generał przeszywa mnie swoim uważnym, chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Niczego przed tobą nie ukrywam.

\- Niech ci będzie. Widziałem, co widziałem - cedzi mężczyzna.

\- To nie było nic ważnego - wzdycham z ulgą, ale Hux znowu się do mnie zbliża. Odruchowo kładę dłonie na jego obojczykach.

\- Odkąd się tu pojawiłaś, dzieją się dziwne rzeczy... - Jego twarz jest tuż przy mojej, zimne oczy wwiercają się we mnie, czuję jego ciepły oddech. 

\- Dziwne? - unoszę brew i mam nadzieję, ze mój głos nie drży.

\- Jesteś tu od miesiąca, zginęło już pięciu oficerów..

\- Ale pierwszy...

\- Pierwszy się z tobą szarpał i to był przypadek.

\- Drugi prawdopodobnie popełnił samobójstwo.

\- Tak, ale samobójstwo popełnili jeszcze Crew i Stewart. A Sky zwariował.

\- To przecież nie ma ze mną żadnego związku

\- Może tak na nich działasz? Przecież nie ma tu innych kobiet, nie licząc kilku dziewczyn z personelu. I Unamo, ale u niej trudno określić płeć. Jesteś jedyna, w dodatku jesteś śliczna. Takie osoby łatwo mogą zwodzić, prawda? - szepce prosto w moje usta. 

\- O co ty mnie podejrzewasz? - prycham.

\- Myślę, że możesz mieć coś wspólnego z tymi sprawami.

Zaczynam tracić grunt pod nogami.

Ale chyba wiem co robić.

\- Źle się ostatnio czuję - mówię markotnie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo ty tak strasznie długo pracujesz. Nie masz dla mnie czasu i w dodatku posądzasz mnie o coś.

\- Faktycznie, przepraszam, ale wydaje mi się, ze masz coś za usza...- Nie udaje mu się dokończyć bo przyciągam go do siebie i desperacko całuję.

\- Brakuje mi ciebie - szepcę i odsuwam się.

-Wynagrodzę ci to - mruczy Hux i delikatnie głaszcze mnie po policzku.

Uśmiecham się do niego, po czym chwytam jego mundur i zaczynam rozpinać guziki. Generał mruczy coś pod nosem, a potem podnosi mnie i sadza na biurku, próbując rozsznurować moje buty. Zdejmuje je i podnosi głowę.

\- Jesteś pewna? 

\- Tak - mówię cicho i przybliżam jego twarz do swojej. - Czekałam na to. Chcę ciebie. Tu i teraz. 

\- Biurko to dosyć złe miejsce - sapie Hux, gdy dalej rozpinam mu mundur. Kiwam głową, gdy kładzie dłonie na moich plecach, podnosi i zanosi do sypialni. 

Guzików jest pełno, ale w końcu udaje mi się z nimi uporać, tymczasem generał męczy się z moim mundurem. W końcu odpina go i zostaję w koszuli.

Jego kościste palce wędrują do pierwszego guzika, gdy nagle nieruchomieje.

\- Co z dzieckiem? - pyta z niepokojem.

\- Będziemy ostrożni - uśmiecham się, a Hux kontynuuje walkę z moją koszulą i łapczywie całuje moją szczękę. Później w końcu zdejmuję moją koszulę. Szczupłe dłonie błądzą po moim ciele  a jego usta schodzą niżej, zostawiając za sobą lśniący ślad. Głośno wzdycham. Dociera do mojej blizny na boku i delikatnie ją całuje.

-  Przepraszam, że wysłałem cie dalej na stanowisko - szepce.  - Po prostu... myślałem że się z ciebie wyleczę,  jeśli zginiesz. A potem się bałem. Tak bardzo się bałem. 

Głaszcze go po głowie i piegowatych ramionach i uśmiecham się.

\- Spokojnie  - szepcę.

Patrzy mi w oczy i delikatnie przesuwa koniuszkiem języka po bliźnie.

\- Tym razem to ty będziesz ważniejsza - mówi cicho,  a potem odpina moje spodnie.

 

 

***

Jego skóra jest tak przyjemnie chłodna. Szczupłe dłonie głaszczą moje uda, gdy ja leżę i patrzę na sufit.

\- Skąd masz te wszystkie blizny? - pytam w końcu.

\- Nie zauważyłaś ich wcześniej?

Patrzę na niego morderczo, a on uświadamia sobie, że ostatnio raczej nie skupiałam się na jego bliznach.

A jest ich pełno.

Zdobią jego plecy, tulów, wystające żebra, nawet nogi.

\- To nie jest zbyt mila historia - wzdycha.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi - mówię błagalnie i kładę głowę na jego obojczyku.

\- Niech ci będzie. -Hux obejmuje mnie mocniej i przez chwilę milczy. - Pierwsze z nich zrobił mój własny ojciec.

\- Jak to? - wykrztuszam.

\- Gdy byłem mały, to on już wymyślił mi całą życiową drogę. Miałem być oficerem. Koniec kropka. Co z tego, ze marzyłem o czymś zupełnie innym.

\- A co chciałeś robić?

\- Chciałem być pilotem. Odkrywać nieznane galaktyki. Ale gdy tylko o tym wspominałem, to wyciągał pas. A potem starałem się dostosować do jego wymagań, ale i tak za każde potknięcie mnie bił. Chyba po prostu wpadł w taki nałóg, wcześniej próbował być dobry i stanowczy, ale jednak przemoc najlepiej na mnie działała. Czasem nawet wyciągał ostre narzędzia. Do teraz pamiętam, jak leżałem na brzuchu, a on przyciskał moją twarz do podłogi tym swoim ciężkim butem. I zawsze tylko mówił "zawodzisz mnie, Bren".

\- Bren?

\- Skrót od Brendol. - Hux krzywi się. - Ale nie mów tak do mnie. To imię kojarzy mi się tylko z tym całym upokorzeniem.

\- Przykro mi - wzdycham. - A twoja matka? Nic z tym nie robiła?

\- Moja matka podawała mu pas z najcięższą klamrą. A gdy ojca nie było, to sama mnie lała. Dlatego postanowiłem uciec. Zaciągnąłem się do wojska, gdy miałem piętnaście lat. Myślałem, ze w końcu się ułoży.

\- Co się stało?

\- Byłem najdrobniejszy w moim oddziale. Wszyscy śmiali się ze mnie, mówili, że nie dam rady. A im lepiej mi szło, tym większa była w nich zawiść. I w końcu dopadli mnie. Było ich sześciu. Pobili mnie, pocięli i poszli sobie. Znaleźli mnie ledwo żywego, po kilku godzinach. I gdy leżałem w szpitalu pomyślałem, ze będę kiedyś generałem. Że jeszcze pożałują.

\- I udało ci się. - Uśmiecham się ciepło i ściskam jego dłoń.

\- Potem przeniosłem się do Akademii. Byłem najlepszy, szybko trafiłem do Porządku jako młody porucznik. Snoke mnie docenił, gdy tylko zaproponowałem projekt Starkillera. Potem jeszcze dał mi Rena do pomocy. I przez jakiś czas nawet się dogadywaliśmy, ale potem było coraz gorzej. Bo widzisz, odkryłem, ze szacunek można zdobyć tylko w jeden sposób: być okropnym dupkiem. Gdy zacząłem się tak zachowywać, już nikt nie śmiał na mnie krzywo spojrzeć. Ty i Ren byliście pierwszymi osobami, które ewidentnie okazywały mi brak szacunku. Ale on mnie tym denerwował, a ty mnie urzekałaś.

\- Teraz ciebie szanuję - szepcę.

\- Tylko? - śmieje się generał.

\- No, nie tylko.

\- Ja ciebie też, Rose - Hux uśmiecha się i całuje mnie.

\- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - mówię cicho.

\- Jakie?

\- Próbowałeś kiedyś zapuścić brodę?

\- Nigdy w życiu - generał śmieje się cierpko. - Czemu pytasz?

\- Byłoby ci z nią do twarzy - uśmiecham się i głaszczę jego gładkie policzki, a potem opuszczam dłonie i po kolei dotykam palcem i ustami każdej jego blizny.

\- Lubię, jak je dotykasz - szepce. - A co do brody,  mogę  zapuścić. Jeśli tego chcesz - mruczy cicho.

\- Jestem strasznie ciekawa.

\- To zapuszczam. Dla ciebie wszystko, pułkowniku Dameron. 

\- Kocham cię, generale Hux. - Zamykam oczy i wtulam się w mężczyznę. 

Nienawidzę siebie. Coraz trudniej jest mi go okłamywać. Coraz częściej mam ochotę wykrzyczeć całą prawdę.

 

**Poe**

\- Skąd będziemy mieć pewność, gdzie ona będzie? - jęczy Finn.

\- Cicho - syczę. -Daj mi się skupić.

\- Przepraszam - wzdycha chłopak.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Uśmiecham się ciepło, ale po chwili wracam do pilotowania. Muszę dobrze wymanewrować, żeby nie wpaść na żadną z asteroid.

\- Musieliśmy lecieć tędy? - marudzi Ben.

\- Zamknij się, błagam - warczę.

Jestem rozkojarzony. Kilka razy prawie wpadam na jeden ze zdradzieckich obiektów, ale w końcu udaje mi się wylecieć na czystą przestrzeń.

\- Jesteś geniuszem, Poe - szczerzy zęby Finn gdy odprężam się.

\- Wiem. Mam to w genach - uśmiecham się szeroko.

\- Ale Rose tego nie odziedziczyła - mruczy Ben.

\- Jak to? - marszczę brwi.  - Przecież dobrze jej szło, gdy ją uczyłem. 

\- Gdy lecieliśmy do tej twojej spelunki, to ona pilotowała. Uwierz, to był ostatni raz.

\- Baby za sterami zawsze są gorsze - mruczę. - Właśnie,jak z twoją ręką?

-Prawie dobrze. To znaczy, mam problem z bardziej precyzyjnymi ruchami, na przykład z rozwiązywaniem czegoś.

\- Przykro mi - mowię, jednak w mojej głowie rodzi się genialny plan na przyszłość.

\- A ty chcesz pomagać Rey? - zagaja nagle FInn.

\- W tej jej całej Akademii? - dziwi się księżniczka.

-No, a w czym?

Rey zdążyła się już otrząsnąć po śmierci swojego ojca i zaczyna poszukiwania uzdolnionych dzieciaków, z których utworzy kolejną Akademię. Oby tym razem jakiś głupi dzieciak nie zniszczył wszystkiego.

\- Mam złe wspomnienia. Wredne dzieciaki śmiały się z moich uszu.

\- I dlatego je zabiłeś? - prycham.

\- Między innymi - wzdycha Kylo i zakłada ramiona. Chyba nie chce o tym rozmawiać.

Finn patrzy na mnie pytająco.

\- Dajmy dziecku spokój - wzdycham, a Ben patrzy na mnie morderczo.

 ***

Księżyc wygląda tak, jak go zapamiętałem.

Wszędzie jest ta piękna, bujna, zielona roślinność, która aż zapiera dech w piersiach. Widzę góry, na które wspinałem się jako dziecko.

Gdy znów widzę mój stary dom, do moich oczu napływają mi łzy.

\- Poe, ty płaczesz? - pyta mnie Finn.

Nic nie odpowiadam, więc chłopak przytula mnie.

\- W zasadzie, dlaczego szukamy tutaj Rose? - Ben podchodzi do nas.

\- Bo kiedyś jej opowiadałem, ze się tu urodziła. Może uciekła im i poleciała tutaj.

\- Wątpię - wzdycha dzieciak.

\- Ja też, ale chyba warto wiedzieć, prawda?

\- Prawda. Spytajmy się tej kobiety.

Stoimy w jakiejś małej wiosce, podobnej do tej, w której się wychowałem. Nagle przypominają mi się wszystkie rzeczy, jakie przeżyłem w dzieciństwie.

Kołysanki mojej mamy, śmiech taty i gaworzenie Lily.

Tyle się zmieniło od tego czasu...

Tymczasem Ben podchodzi do jakiejś kobiety.

\- Przepraszam, widziała pani dziewczynę z białymi włosami? - pyta.

\- Białe włosy? - Kobieta patrzy na niego jak na obłąkanego. - Można być młodym i mieć takie włosy?

\- Tak, można - cedzi chłopak, czym skutecznie odstrasza potencjalnego świadka.

\- Dzięki, spisałeś się - mówię ironicznie.

\- Poczekaj, cwaniaczku - uśmiecha się księżniczka. - Jeszcze ci udowodnię, ze potrafię coś wyciągnąć bez tortur i zaglądania do głowy.

\- Jasne. Już to widzę - śmieje się Finn.

\- Udowodnię wam - syczy chłopak i rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu kolejnych osób.

\- Szykuje się niezła zabawa - szepcę do Finna, gdy Kylo biegnie do kolejnego człowieka.

Nikt nie widział nigdzie żadnej białowłosej dziewczyny. Po jednej wiosce lecimy do kolejnej, potem do jeszcze trzech. Ani śladu po Lily.

***

Czuję już kompletną rezygnację, gdy nagle dostrzegam, że przy jednej z wiosek roztacza się widok na ładny pałacyk. Gdy podchodzimy bliżej, na jednym z balkonów majaczą mi białe włosy.

\- Jak myślicie, to ona? - pytam z podekscytowaniem.

\- Trudno powiedzieć - mruczy Finn.

\- Warto sprawdzić- uśmiecha się Ben.

Szybko kierujemy się w stronę budynku. Otwieramy ogromne drzwi i wchodzimy do środka.  
W środku panuje ciemność. Widzę tylko zakurzona posadzkę i ogromne, białe schody. 

\- Rose? - pyta głośno Ben - Jesteś tutaj? - echo roznosi się po całym pomieszczeniu.

Nagle na schodach pojawia się starsza kobieta, z długimi białymi włosami, łudząco podobnymi do włosów Lily.

\- Nie jestem Rose - mówi staruszka - Co wy tu robicie?

\- Szukamy pewnej dziewczyny - jąka Finn - Ma długie, białe włosy...

\- Nie widziałam - kobieta przerywa mu cierpko. - Proszę stad wyjść.

\- Oczywiście, przepraszam za zakłócanie spokoju. - Kłaniam się nisko i wychodzę, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Co teraz? - jęczy Ben.

\- Chyba jej tu nie ma. Wracamy do bazy, a potem szukamy dalej- odpowiadam.

\- To wracamy do statku - uśmiecha się Finn.

Gdy schodzimy w dół pojawia się jeden problem.  
Statku nie ma.

 

**Frey**

Żeby życie miało smaczek - raz dziewczynka, raz chłopaczek. Co nie? 

Skoro Kylo na razie nie może być mój (chociaż mam sprytny plan), to zajmę się drugą osobą, w której Moc jest silna. 

Pomagam Rey. Intensywnie. 

Razem trenujemy. Rycerka Ren i Jedi. Wspaniałe połączenie. 

***

Po treningu spoglądam na Rey, która wyciera swoje zmęczone, spocone ciało. 

\- Dziękuję za ćwiczenia - mruczę. Potem poprawiam obcisłe ubranie, które podkreśla moje kształty.

\- Nie ma sprawy - dziewczyna uśmiecha się do mnie. Aj, lubi mnie. 

\- Podobają mi się twoje włosy. Zrobiłabyś mi taką fryzurę? - pytam przymilnie.

\- Jasne. - Szatynka szczerzy zęby i podchodzi do mnie. - Tylko rozpuść włosy. 

Zdejmuję gumkę z mojego wysokiego kucyka i pozwalam włosom opaść na moje plecy. 

Po chwili zostają przeczesane przez palce wojowniczki. Zaplata je w ślimaczki i spina na głowie. 

\- Dziękuję - szepcę i odwracam się do niej. Spoglądam w jej orzechowe oczy.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Masz bardzo przyjemnie w dotyku włosy - komplementuje mnie dziewczyna. 

\- Wewnętrznie się rumienię - prycham, a szatynka śmieje się. 

\- Problemy czekoladek.

\- Jak mnie nazwałaś? - parskam.

\- Na Jakku mówili tak na ciemnoskórych. W zasadzie, nie jesteś tak do końca czarna, ale i tak urocza.

Zbliżam się do niej.

\- Podrywasz mnie? - mruczę, a potem dotykam jej dłoni. Czuję wibrującą w powietrzu Moc.  

\- Ja ciebie nie, ale ty podrywasz Bena - stwierdza sucho Rey. Potem odsuwa się ode mnie. - Daj sobie z nim spokój, dobrze? To widać, tak samo jak to, ze teraz chcesz zaliczyć całą bazę, żeby zapomnieć o smutkach. Już nawet nie patrzysz na płeć, nieźle.

Zgrzytam zębami.

\- To nie tak...

\- Dokładnie tak, Frey. Dokładnie tak. 

\- Jeszcze zobaczysz, Rey - prycham i wstaję. - Postawię na swoim.

\- Powodzenia - woła za mną dziewczyna. 

Szmata. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdy to pisałam, Hux był jeszcze bezimienny. I nie chce mi się zmieniać na Armitage. Poza tym, to imię mi do niego nie pasuje.   
> A, a dzikie seksy zawsze są super.


	39. Chapter 39

_Na klatce dozorczyni cień_   
_Nie wiem jak nazywam się_   
_Klucz nie pasuje do drzwi_   
  
  


**Rose**

Stoję ukryta w cieniu, który rzuca odległy księżyc. W dłoni trzymam swój nóż.  
Czekam na ofiarę.  
W końcu pojawia się na balkonie, niepewnie rozgląda się po okolicy.  
Nie wydaje z siebie nawet piśnięcia, gdy Tina podchodzi do niego i przytrzymuje go.   
Specjalnie wybrałam najniższego i najchudszego z oficerów, bo wiedziałam, że będzie słabszy od niej.

Wychodzę z kryjówki i podchodzę do niego. Uśmiecham się i przykładam narzędzie do jego skóry. 

Mimo, że się szarpie, udaje mi się przeciąć jego nadgarstki. Pilnuję, żeby krew nie poplamiła mojego munduru. Gdy ciało wiotczeje, wtykam nóż w jeszcze ciepłe palce.

Potem odchodzę.Unamo kiwa głową i wraca do swojej kwatery. Nie rozmawiamy zbyt wiele. Ograniczamy się do planowania morderstw. 

***

Po zabiciu oficera, któremu wysłałam anonimowy list, znowu jest pełno roboty, ale wszyscy uznają,że popełnił samobójstwo. Kolejne samobójstwo. Nikt nie wie, dlaczego morale są takie słabe.

Szkoda, że Hux znowu dwoi się i troi - po stracie każdego członka trzeba opisać śmierć, przeczytać tonę raportów i przydzielić innym stanowisko. Znowu nie ma dla mnie czasu - rano zaczyna pracować, a kończy wieczorem, gdy jego oczy są już opuchnięte i przekrwione, a zazwyczaj idealnie ułożone włosy sterczą na wszystkie możliwe strony. Na jego twarzy zaczyna pojawiać się cień zarostu.

Teraz już wiem, ze nie będę potrafiła go skrzywdzić, że nie wybaczę sobie swojej zdrady. Sama nie wiem co do niego czuję.

Wiem za to, co czuję do Bena. Cholernie za nim tęsknię, a gdy przywołuję wspomnienia jego twarzy i głosu, to do oczu napływają mi łzy. Chcę do niego wrócić. Ale jeszcze nie wypełniłam swojej misji.

W końcu uznaję, że nie mogę patrzeć na Huxa, który ledwo wchodzi do pokoju, rzuca się na posłanie i momentalnie zasypia.

Na razie robię sobie przerwę. Zostały mi trzy miesiące i czternastu oficerów. Mam nadzieję, ze uda mi się uwinąć z robotą.

 

Przez tydzień jest spokojnie, a generał wraca do siebie.

Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia nie wrzeszczy na wszystkich na zebraniu i uśmiecha się do mnie, gdy nikt nie patrzy.  
Nie wiedzieć czemu, niektórzy z zebranych są dziwnie rozbawieni.  
Generał omawia wszystkie plany, pyta o postępy w pracy, a na twarzach oficerów pojawiają się coraz szersze uśmiechy. W końcu Hux nie wytrzymuje.

\- Co was tak dzisiaj bawi? -cedzi.

\- Bo... - jąka jeden z mężczyzn, ale potem spuszcza z przerażeniem wzrok.

\- Bo? - generał krzywi się i marszczy brwi

\- Bo ma pan krzywo zapięty, panie generale - mówi szybko oficer i patrzy na nas z przerażeniem.

Hux patrzy w dół.

\- Faktycznie - mruczy i przepina guziki.

Potem uśmiecha się do mnie szeroko i unosi brwi, a ja szybko przygładzam swoje prędko ułożone, związane w kucyk włosy.

 

Po godzinie zebranie się kończy. Wstaję i przysuwam swoje krzesło, po czym przyglądam się, jak wszyscy opuszczają pomieszczenie. Zostaję sama z Huxem.

\- Chyba mamy w końcu wolne - generał uśmiecha się do mnie i robi krok w moją stronę.

\- Masz pomysł? - pytam przekornie.

\- Owszem - Hux staje za mną głaszcze mnie po plecach.

\- Jaki? - odwracam się w jego stronę. Widzę błysk w zielonych oczach. Wzdycham i przygryzam wargę. - Wiesz, nadal jeszcze jestem poobijana. A tu chyba są kamery...

Nagle silne ręce podnoszą mnie jakbym omdlała.

\- O co ci chodzi? - śmieje się i próbuję mu się wywinąć, ale mocno mnie trzyma.

\- Polecimy na wycieczkę.

\- I dlatego musisz mnie podnosić? - parskam, ale zaplatam dłonie na jego karku.

\- Balem się, że się nie zgodzisz. Pasuje ci ?

\- Może być - uśmiecham się. - Ale jedno mnie zastanawia: jakim cudem mnie podniosłeś?

\- To, że mam patykowate ręce, nie oznacza, że nie mam żadnej siły - stęka Hux.- Teraz zaniosę cię do transportowca, jak przystało na prawdziwego mężczyznę.

\- Niech ci będzie - podciągam się i całuję go szybko.

\- Ciekawe, czy mi się uda - dyszy generał i idzie ze mną w stronę lądowiska.

 

Opuszcza mnie dopiero przy transportowcu.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiecham się i chwytam rękę Huxa, który pomaga mi wejść do środka.

 

W transportowcu odprężam się i przytulam mężczyznę, który nagle stał się dziwnie milczący. Po jakimś czasie patrzy na mnie i wzdycha ciężko.

\- Rose, mam kilka pytań.

\- Jakich? - unoszę pytająco brew.

\- Nie chciałem tego robić, ale... oficerowie się burzą, że nic nie zrobiłaś a i tak jesteś tu szychą. Może źle to zabrzmi, ale niektórzy nawet posądzają cię o to, że jesteś sabotażystą i cały czas masz kontakt z Ruchem Oporu.

Robi mi się gorąco. Może i nie mam kontaktu z Ruchem Oporu, ale reszta domysłów jest prawdą. Nic nie mówię i patrzę na Huxa zdziwionym wzrokiem.

\- Wiem, to dziwne. Ale...muszę zadać tobie kilka pytań. Dobrze?

\- Dobrze - mówię cicho i kiwam głową.

\- Gdzie jest nowa baza? - Generał patrzy prosto w moje oczy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą. - Po ostatniej akcji nikt nie podawał naszej lokalizacji.

\- Wielka szkoda - mruczy Hux.

\- Też bym chciała to wiedzieć - wzdycham i ściskam dłoń generała.

\- A wiesz jaka jest liczebność?

\- Niewielka. Dysponują małą flotą, niecałą setką szturmowców, ale mają też swoich walczących.

\- A generał Organa? Ma słabe strony?

-Swojego syna - mruczę i odwracam głowę, żeby Hux nie widział moich łez. Tęsknota tak niespodziewanie znów się we mnie pojawiła.

Jak na złość, generał chwyta mnie delikatnie za podbródek i obraca moją głowę w swoją stronę.

\- Czemu płaczesz? - pyta ze zdziwieniem.

\- Bo przypomniały mi się te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, jakie robił Kylo.

\- Nie martw się - szepce Hux i obejmuje mnie mocno. - Teraz jesteś ze mną. Jesteś bezpieczna.

Po paru minutach puszcza mnie, a ja ocieram ostatnie łzy.

\- Gdzie właściwie lecimy? - pytam.

\- Do twojego domu.

\- Yavin 4? - rozpromieniam się. Już wcześniej chciałam tam polecieć.

\- Owszem.

\- Dziękuję - nachylam się, żeby pocałować generała i widzę, że cieszy się z mojej reakcji.

Po chwili odsuwa się ode mnie i rozpuszcza moje włosy. Białe fale natychmiast opadają na moje plecy i twarz.

\- Tak ci lepiej - mruczy.

\- A tobie lepiej tak - śmieję się i wichrzę jego idealnie zaczesane włosy.

Po chwili wycieram rękę, bo jest całkowicie upaprana żelem.

\- Ile tego zużywasz? - pytam z obrzydzeniem.

\- Dużo - uśmiecha się Hux

\- Domyślam się - wzdycham i opieram się o jego obojczyk.

Potem zapadam w lekki sen.

**Poe**

Następny tydzień mija nam po prostu parszywie.

Ktoś zarąbał nasz statek, wiec nie mamy jak wrócić.

Nikt nie chce nas przenocować (morda księżniczki skutecznie odstrasza wszystkich potencjalnych gospodarzy), więc w nocy rozpalamy ogień, tulimy się i przecieramy zmarznięte dłonie.

Może kochałem to miejsce jako dziecko, ale teraz mam go serdecznie dosyć.

Na szczęście, po kilku dniach udaje nam się znaleźć komunikator i dzięki niemu łączymy się z Ruchem Oporu. Obiecują nam przysłać kogoś.

W końcu siedzimy w wyznaczonym miejscu i czekamy na transportowiec.

\- Kto tak dobrze pilotuje? -dziwi się Finn, gdy statek sprawnie zbliża się do naszego księżyca.

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia - mówię i z podziwem patrze na popisy anonimowego pilota.

\- Może ktoś kogo tak pięknie wyszkoliłeś? - zastanawia się Ben.- Chociaż nie, marny z ciebie nauczyciel.

\- A z ciebie marny uczeń, kochany - odgryzam się.

\- Nie zaprzeczę - mruczy Kylo. -Jakoś nigdy nie miałem z byt dobrej relacji ze swoimi mistrzami.

\- Bo jesteś żałosny.

\- Nie, to oni byli żałośni. No, może nie Luke. Ale Snoke...błagam cię.

\- Tak tylko przypominam, że dzięki niemu zrobiłeś mi to. - Odsuwam kołnierz i pokazuję białą bliznę ciągnącą się wzdłuż szyi.

\- Przepraszam - mruczy Ren i spuszcza wzrok.

\- Hej, nie myślałeś za siebie. Poza tym, zrobiłeś tyle wrednych rzeczy, że licznik mi się wyzerował. Każdy ma drugą szansę, stary, ty też.

\- Ja też? - oczy bruneta zaczynają się świecić.

\- Ty idioto, gdybyś jej nie miał, to byśmy cię już dawno temu zabili.

\- W sumie...masz rację. - księżniczka zaczyna kopać najbliższe kamyki.

Tymczasem statek ląduje koło nas.

Wybiega z niego zadowolona Alexis i Veronica.

\- Alexis! - krzyczę z uśmiechem i przytulam się do dziewczyny, która jak zwykle - pachnie kokosami.

\- Stęskniłam się, Poe - mówi brunetka, a potem mnie puszcza, obejmuje szybko Finna i kiwa głową do Bena.

\- Cześć, Veronica - uśmiecham się do dziewczyny i lekko ją obejmuję, a ona uśmiecha się i podbiega do Bena.

\- Co tym razem wykombinowałeś, gigancie:? -pyta księżniczkę, który podnosi ją i mocno przytula.

\- Nic, mamusiu - śmieje się dzieciak i opuszcza Veronicę.

\- Kto pilotował? -pyta Finn

\- Jak to kto? - Alice opuszcza statek. -Ja.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny - Finn rozpromienia się i wita się z dziewczyną.

-Gdzie Isaac, Holden i Hayden? - rozglądam się za chłopakami, ale nigdzie ich nie widzą.

\- Nie ma ich. Poleciałyśmy same - uśmiecha się blondynka. - Przecież potrafimy sobie dać radę.

\- Skąd umiesz tak pilotować? To było świetne - chwalę ją.

\- No cóż, potrafię wiele. W sumie, gdybym nie była kiedyś taka uparta, to teraz nie potrafiłabym polowy z tego co umiem teraz.

\- A skąd ci się to wzięło? - pytam.

\- Długa historia.

\- Hej, pamiętasz jak się nie znosiłyśmy? -Veronica śmieje się i szturcha Alice w bok.

\- Jak miałabym zapomnieć, panno najlepsza z najlepszych? - dziewczyna uśmiecha się ironicznie.

**Alice**

**  
**_**Pięć lat wcześniej**_

Czuję, ze wybiorą mnie. Po prostu czuję.

Ja, Veronica, Alexis i jeszcze parę innych dziewczyn to grupa największych pechowców. Gdy powstała idea KOS-u, zaczęto porywać małe dziewczynki, ale gdy uzbierała się dwudziestka, postanowiono przestać, jednak jeszcze parę innych dziewczyn zostało już porwanych.

Na początku mieli nas zabić, ale postanowiono wychować nas razem z chłopcami, uczynić z nas największe twardzielki.

Skąd to wiem?

Wiem więcej niż się może wydawać.

Gdy inni odpoczywają po wykonaniu swoich zadań, ja cały czas pogłębiam swoją wiedzę. Udało mi się nawet zaprzyjaźnić z jednym z oficerów, który potajemnie przekazuje mi podręczniki. 

Przykładam się do nauki pilotowania - niestety, tylko w teorii; ćwiczę wymienianie części, uczę się języka droidów, poznaję historię Galaktyki i wkuwam stopnie wojskowe w Najwyższym Porządku.

Wszystko po to, żeby nie być głupim, bezmyślnym szturmowcem, maszyną do zabijania, która nie ma własnej woli.

Czekam na awans. Czekam, aż odkryją, że mam swój rozum. Ale nie chcę się narzucać, nie chcę wielce pokazywać wszystkim swoich umiejętności. Nie należę do najskromniejszych, ale nie jestem chwalipiętą.

Staram się zabłysnąć na misjach i treningach, ale wszystkie pochwały zbiera ta niewydarzona Veronica, która jest nieznośna, rządzi się i jest najzwyklejszym mordercą. Boję się, że stanę się kimś takim jak ona.

***

Siedzę i studiuję formację walki dawnego zakonu Jedi- mogą się przydać.

Nagle słyszę, że ktoś wchodzi, dlatego szybko chowam datapad.

\- Co tam czytałaś? -słyszę ciepły znajomy głos i bezwiednie się uśmiecham. Holden może jest głupiutki, ale i tak go lubię. Może nawet za bardzo.

\- Nic istotnego - obracam się i patrzę w jego ciepłe, brązowe oczy.

-Proszę , powiedz - jego twarz zaczyna przypominać pysk szczeniaczka, więc wzdycham i wyciągam urządzenie.

\- Nic interesującego. Czytam o Jedi i formacjach walki. Chcę wiedzieć jak najwięcej, bo jestem strasznie ciekawa świata. Ale ty pewnie nie zrozumiesz.

\- Ja nie zrozumiem? - obrusza się brunet. - Dlaczego tak uważasz?

\- No bo chyba ciebie nie interesują takie rzeczy. Bardziej walka i takie tam, co nie?

\- Ja? Od kiedy? - prycha Holden. - Myślisz że jesteś jedyną osoba, która przemyca podręczniki?

\- A nie jestem? - unoszę brwi.

\- Nie jesteś, przykro mi. O Jedi już czytałem.

-Serio?

Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że w jego głowie jest coś poza wyglądem, walką i ćwiczeniami. Ciekawe, jak wiele osądów wydajemy pochopnie.

\- Co, ty też mnie uważasz za tępego mięśniaka? Dobrze wiedzieć. Myślałem, że chociaż ty widzisz we mnie coś więcej, ale się przeliczyłem - szturmowiec wstaje i kieruje się do wyjścia.

\- Holden, poczekaj! - wołam za nim, a on niechętnie się odwraca.

\- Czego jeszcze chcesz? - warczy. -Dotknąć moich ramion?A może brzucha?

\- Nie - jąkam.

\- To o co ci chodzi?

\- Umiesz wymieniać części?

\- Nie, do tego jeszcze nie dotarłem - na twarzy bruneta pojawia się nieznaczny uśmiech.

\- Mogę cię nauczyć.

Holden patrzy na mnie przez chwilę. Potem krzywi się.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Ale mogę ci potem podrzucić parę książek.

-Na pewno?

-Na pewno. Idę ćwiczyć.

Patrzę na plecy oddalającego się szturmowca.

Okazało się, że ma coś w głowie, ale to źle dla mnie.

Bo chyba wpadłam po uszy. A to nie pomaga w samorealizacji.

***

-Jak dobrze wiecie, dzisiaj zostanie wybrana jedna osoba, która obejmie nadzór nad tym oddziałem. Jesteście wystarczająco dobrze wyszkoleni, żeby stać się samodzielnymi. - Major Crew patrzy na nasz oddział i przechadza się powoli.

Czekam aż powie mój numer.

\- Wybraliśmy szturmowca, który według nas najlepiej się do tego nadaje. Szturmowca, który wielokrotnie pokazał swoje zdolności.

Ostatnio zostałam pochwalona. Znów. Na pewno chodzi mu o mnie. Albo o Holdena. Patrzę na bruneta. Od naszej ostatniej rozmowy nie zamieniliśmy ani słowa, jedynie parę razy się do siebie uśmiechnęliśmy. Bo mamy swój mały, wspólny sekret.

\- Szturmowca, który obejmie wyższe stanowisko. Otworzy się przed nim droga awansu- którą może podążyć, lub nie. To będzie już zależało od niego.

Niecierpliwie przestępuje z nogi na nogę. niech już w końcu powie "FN2459".

\- Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni, FN2458 - mężczyzna uśmiecha się a ja czuję się tak , jakby ktoś uderzył mnie czymś ciężkim w głowę.

Tylko nie ona.

Tylko nie ta zachłanna, wredna i mordercza suka.

Dziewczyna rozpromienia się, pokazując swoje ostre, białe zęby i podnosi wojowniczo ręce.

\- Wiedziałam - syczy i uśmiecha się do mnie z satysfakcją.

\- FN2458 obejmie nad wami dowództwo i otrzyma swoje imię.

-Już je posiadam, ale używałam je wśród szturmowców - szatynka niedbale przygładza swoje lśniące włosy.

-Jak ono brzmi?

 - Veronica

\- Dobrze, Veronico, od tej chwili jesteś dowódcą tego oddziału. Zastępujesz dowódcę Sky. A potem...nic nigdy nie wiadomo, prawda? Może ktoś zastąpi również ciebie, a ty pójdziesz dalej?

\- Wolę zostać na polu bitwy. Będę zagrzewać oddział do boju.

Mam ochotę podejść do niej i uderzyć ją w twarz. zmetryzuje możliwość awansu, a nie wykorzystuje jej. Dlaczego akurat ona?

"Bo ma najlepsze wyniki w testach sprawnościowych i zabija bez mrugnięcia okiem"- odpowiada głos w mojej głowie.

Faktycznie.

Patrzę na te jej nieznośne oczy nieokreślonego koloru i myślę sobie, że chętnie wydłubywałabym jej jedno.

Zaciskam pięści i czekam na koniec wychwalania Veroniki. Potem opuszczam pomieszczenie najszybciej jak potrafię.

 

Nawet majsterkowanie nie przynosi mi ukojenia.

Nie umiem chować swoich emocji, nie umiem być zawistna, nie potrafię udawać, ze wszystko jest w porządku.

Dalego wyrzucam części, które akurat rozkręcałam i kieruję się w stronę kwater dowódcy.

O dziwo, Veronica stoi za swoimi nowymi drzwiami, na korytarzu. Trzyma coś w ustach, a nad nią unosi się smuga dymu. Na mój widok upuszcza szybko zawiniątko i przydeptuje je.

\- Czego? - warczy.

\- Chcę wiedzieć.

\- No tak, ty jesteś taka mądra i głodna wiedzy, a w twojej małej główce dzieje się tyle skomplikowanych procesów, ze normalny człowiek zdążyłby zwariować.

Nie reaguję na jej zaczepkę, więc dziewczyna podchodzi od mnie powoli.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Tak trudno ci pojąć? -mimo strachu zdobywam się na ironiczny uśmiech.

\- Tak, trudno mi się dowiedzieć co siedzi w twoim mózgu, bo jestem, kurwa, mało mądra. Nie to co ty. - zbliża się jeszcze bardziej i stuka mnie palcem w mostek.

\- Jakim cudem wybrali ciebie? -dyszę w końcu.

\- Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego. I wiesz, ze nie było to moje wielkie marzenie.

\- Nie było? -marszczę ze zdziwieniem brwi

\- Kobieto, ja się nie nadaję do takich spraw. Moim żywiołem jest ogień, walka, wybuchy. Rozumiesz? Nie żadne dowodzenie, dyplomacja i inne gówna. Jeżeli mylisz że to mój świat, to chyba jednak nie jesteś taka mądra, na jaką wyglądasz.

\- Ale gdy ogłosili twój awans, to się ucieszyłaś...

\- A myślałaś ze powiem, ze nie chcę? Chcę żyć, Alice.

\- Ja też chcę żyć, Veronico - niepewnie się uśmiecham.

\- Każdy chce. No, może oprócz tej niskiej. Ona robi dosłownie wszystko, żeby zginąć,

\- Alexis?

\- Ta. W końcu ją zabiją.

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Przypatrywałaś jej się kiedyś?

\- Nie.

\- To może powinnaś? -dziewczyna cierpko się śmieje. - Jest beznadziejna, tyle ci powiem.

\- Nigdy tego nie zauważyłam. Może jesteś mądrzejsza niż ci się wydaje. Niż komukolwiek się wydaje.

\- Śmiem wątpić - Veronica prycha i wycofuje się. - Uważaj na siebie, Alice. Prędzej czy później domyślą się, dlaczego jesteś tak wszechstronnie utalentowana. Szturmowcy mają walczyć. Nie maja się uczyć innych rzeczy.

\- Skąd wiesz co robię po godzinach? - wykrztuszam.

\- Och, wiem wiele, geniuszu. Bądź ostrożna, okej? Bo szkoda aby było, jakby cię zabili. Jesteś całkiem znośna i masz więcej oleju w głowie od nas wszystkich razem wziętych. Ale nie afiszuj się z tym. Pozostań w ukryciu, a potem zaskocz wszystkich.

\- Jasne - kiwam głową i odchodzę.

Tysiące myśli kłębi się w mojej głowie.

Veronica jest inna niż się wydaje? nie chce awansować? Wie o moich zdolnościach?

Wygrzebuję z kosza wyrzucone części. Złożę je jeszcze raz.

Gdy moje palce zaczynają rozkręca kalcynator, w końcu czuję się spokojna. Uwalniam swój umysł.

Tylko jedna myśl uporczywie zostaje w mojej głowie: dlaczego Alexis jest zagrożona?

**Alexis**

_**Cztery lata wcześniej** _

"Dasz radę, dziewczyno. Dasz radę" - powtarzam to w kółko, a potem przyłapuję się na tym, ze bezwiednie mówię to na głos. Chowam twarz w dłoniach, wzdycham i przecieram oczy.

Jeszcze raz.

Jestem jedyną osobą w sali treningowej. wszędzie wiszą manekiny, do których mamy strzelać. Z animi znajduje się tor przeszkód.

Jeszcze raz. Ostatni raz i wracam do pokoju.

Biorę głęboki wdech i zaczynam biec.

Wspinam się na drabinkę, mimo ze sznury kaleczą moje palce, a potem zamykam z przerażeniem oczy i skaczę w dół.

Gdy oesem znów na płaskiej powierzchni, nurkuję pod wiszące przeszkody, a potem przeskakuję plotki.

podciągam się na linie, chociaż moje ramiona zdają się pękać.

Bez problemu pokonuję coraz trudniejsze przeszkody i widzę, że mam bardzo dobry czas. Taki, jaki wyrabia Alice, która jest najlepsza, odkąd Veronica przestała trenować.

Ale potem pojawia się przeszkoda, której pi prostu nie umiem pokonać.

Manekiny.

Wyglądające jak zwykli, niewinni ludzie.

"Zastrzel ich, to tylko kukły"

Jeden z ludzi patrzy na mnie błagalnie, a ja muszę mu strzelić w głowę.

Zaczynam się pocić, a moje ręce drżą. Nie mogę ich uspokoić.

Stoję i patrzę na trzy, nieożywione istoty. Matka, dziecko i staruszek.

Nie potrafię się ruszyć, wiem że mój czas leci i robi się coraz słabszy i słabszy. Gdybym strzeliła od razu, pobiłabym rekord toru.

Bezwiednie dotykam siniaka, który zyskałam niedawno, podczas ćwiczenia walki bronią białą. Nie potrafiłam uderzyć mojego partnera i przez to oberwałam.

'Strzelaj!"

W końcu przełykam ślinę i po kolei morduję kukły.

Nawet ich jest mis szkoda. Źle mi z tym, że zostały wyprodukowane po to, żebym je teraz zniszczyła. Z pewnością nie chciały tego. Wolały szczęśliwie stać, bez żadnych strzałów i krzyków.

Ze łzami w oczach patrzę na swój czas.

Lepszy niż ostatnio, ale i tak beznadziejny.

Staram się nie płakać, gdy opuszczam pomieszczenie.

***

Pierwsza misja jest okropna od samego początku.

Wszędzie jest ogień, otaczają mnie krzyki bezbronnych ludzi, a ja chcę tylko uciec.

Ale pamiętam, co powiedziała mi Alice. Powiedziała, że jestem zagrożona, ze w każdej chwili mogą mnie zabić z niepowykonywanie rozkazów. Podobno moja kartoteka jest okropna.

Ale nie strzelam. Zmuszam się do patrzenia na śmierć ludzi, którzy nie zrobili absolutnie niczego.

Po prostu potrzebujemy złóż, które występują na tej planecie, niczego więcej. Tylko, ze spotkaliśmy się z oporem.

Kapitan pokazuje nam , że mamy wejść do jednego z większych budynków.

Obserwuję szturmowców, którzy strzelają do wszystkich osób, które zobaczą.

Nagle Veronica przywołuje mnie do siebie gestem.

\- O co chodzi? -pytam

\- Nie zabijasz. Nie wykonujesz rozkazów - nie widzę twarzy dziewczyny, ale domyślam się, ze jest poirytowana.

\- Bo nie chcę - w moich oczach pojawiają się łzy.

\- Dziewczyno, chyba nie wiesz o czym mówisz. Jesteś tu po to, żeby zabijać. to twoja jedyna praca. Nie mazanie się. Tutaj nie ma miejsca na litość, rozumiesz?

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- To pora, żebyś zrozumiała. To jest wojna, Alexis.

Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Moi przyjaciele likwidują wszystkich, jakby to była ich codzienna czynność.

-To bardzo zły moment na pogadanki. Ale powiem ci coś teraz.

-Co?

\- Jeśli nie wykonasz rozkazów, to cię zabiją. Prali ci mózg już tyle razy, a ty się trzymasz. Generał osobiście, przygotował rozkaz śmierci. Osobiście, rozumiesz? Wiesz co to oznacza?

\- Nie wiem - dobrze, że przez hełm nie słychać drżenia mojego głosu.

\- To oznacza, że jesteś na tyle beznadziejna, ze już wszyscy się tobą interesują. Otrzymałam od Huxa bezpośrednie polecenie. Jeśli nawalisz, mamy cię zabić.

\- Ale ja nie potrafię! - prostuję się, żeby wyglądać na większą.

\- To się teraz nauczysz - szatynka chwyta mnie za ramię i obraca się do kilku szturmowców.-Przyprowadźcie mi tu tego dziada. Teraz.

Żołnierze chwytają niskiego, siwowłosego człowieka i prowadzą go do nas. potem zmuszają go do klęknięcia.

\- Teraz zabijesz go, Alexis. To nie jest nic przyjemnego, nawet dla mnie. Nie chciałabym pozbawić życia nikogo, ale to jest moja praca.

\- Nie - szlocham i patrzę w oczy staruszka. Są takie smutne, patrzą na mnie błagalnie. Mimo zagrożenia ściągam swój hełm, żeby ten człowiek wiedział kto go morduje.

\- Dalej, bo zabijemy jego, a potem ciebie - ponagla mnie Veronica. -Nie chcę tego, Alexis. Wydajesz się być w porządku. Proszę, załatw to i już nie biedę cię zmuszać.

\- Proszę bardzo - dyszę. -Zabijcie mnie, ale zostawcie jego w spokoju.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

\- Jesteś idiotką - prycha Veronica.

Stary człowiek kiwa do mnie głową.

\- Zrób to, dziewczyno - chrypi.

\- Nie zrobię tego. Wolę zginać.

\- Mam dosyć! - wrzeszczy Veronica i chwyta moją dłoń, która nadal trzyma blaster. Potem zbliża się do mnie.

\- Proszę, nie - szlocham.

\- Tak. Pociągnij za spust. Wycelowałam za ciebie, jedyne co musisz zrobić, to pociągną ten jebany spust.

\- Przepraszam - szepcę i zamykam oczy.

A potem moje palce w końcu robią to, co powinny.

Wybucham płaczem, gdy otwieram oczy i widzę martwego staruszka, który opadł na ziemię.

\- Bardzo dobrze - chwali mnie Veronica. -Rozkaz zostanie wycofany.

Potem wszyscy wychodzą z budynku, zostaję tylko ja.

Siedzę na ziemi, a wszystko dookoła mnie płonie.

Nagle słyszę czyjś miły głos.

\- Wszytko widziałem. Nie martw się, jesteś już bezpieczna.

Odwracam się i widzę stojącego za mną szturmowca. Szybko nakładam hełm, żeby nie widział moich łez.

\- Ale ten człowiek nie jest bezpieczny - jąkam

\- Ten człowiek pozwolił ci na to. Nie zadręczaj się.

\- Nie umiem zabijać - szlocham i pozwalam się przytulić nieznajomemu

\- Teraz będzie już łatwiej. Ale już chodź, odlatujemy. nie ma już dla nas roboty, teraz inne oddziały wszystko ogarną - szturmowiec pomaga mi wstać i wychodzimy wspólnie z budynku.

\- Którym lecisz? - pyta, wykazując na transportowce.

\- Tym - pokazuję statek, którym przyleciałam.

\- Szkoda, z jesteśmy w innych oddzialach, miło było cię poznać - nieznajomy ściska moją dłoń i oddala się.

\- Poczekaj! - krzyczę.-Jak masz na imię?

\- Hayden! -wrzeszczy szturmowiec i macha do mnie na pożegnanie.

Chowam twarz w dłoniach dopiero, gdy nasz statek startuje.

Ne nadaję się do tego.

A ten starzec już zawsze będzie mnie nawiedzał.

**Poe**

\- Czemu jesteście takie zamyślone? - pytam ostro dziewczyny, które chyba pogrążyły się w wspomnieniach.

\- Nieważne - mówi szybko Alexis.

\- O tak, nieważne - popiera ją Veronica.

\- Przypominałam sobie dawne czasy. gdy wszystko było inaczej - odpowiada Alice.

Patrzę uważnie na trzy zamyślone osóbki. Potem spoglądam na transportowiec.

\- To co, chyba lecimy? - zagaja Finn

\- Oczywiście - uśmiecha się blondynka. - kto ma pilotować?

\- Ja jestem zmęczony - wzdycham.- A tobie nieźle idzie.

\- Zrozumiałam. Nie ma problemu, uwielbiam to robić.

\- Ja nienawidzę - mruczy Veronica.

Wchodzimy po kolei do transportowca. Jestem ostatni.

Ostatni raz odwracam się i szok wbija mnie w ziemię.

Bo widzę Lily.

Stoi przy jednym z budynków. Wygląda zupełnie inaczej- ma na sobie mundur, jest wyprostowana i ma więcej włosów, ale to na pewno ona.

Nie zauważa mnie, bo śmieje się z generałem Huxem, który obejmuje ją i szepce coś na ucho. Coś, co niesamowicie ja bawi.

\- Lily! -krzyczę, ale moja siostra nie reaguje.

\- Dalej, Poe, nie ociągaj się - Finn woła mnie z wnętrza statku.

\- Widzę Rose - wykrztuszam.

\- Zabawne - prycha Veronica. - Ładuj się do statku.

\- Ale ja nie kłamię! - zaczynam biec w stronę Lily, ale Ben mnie powstrzymuje- unoszę się i lecę prosto do statku.

\- Już się nie zgrywaj - karci mnie księżniczka.

\- Ty też mi nie wierzysz?

\- Nie - ucina Ren, gdy startujemy.

\- To proszę bardzo, sprawdź sobie moją głowę.

\- Okej.

Kylo wyciąga w moją stronę dłoń, a na jego twarzy pojawia się coraz bardziej przerażony wyraz.

\- Wracamy - rzuca w stronę Alice.

\- Dlaczego? -dziwi się blondynka.

\- Cicho bądź. Zawracamy.

\- Nie bądź taki niemiły - karci go Veronica.

\- Ty też nie jesteś miła - odgryza się Ben, ale uspokaja się, gdy wracamy na księżyc.

Szybko wybiegamy na powierzchnię, ale nie ma nawet śladu po Lily i Huxie.

\- Może jednak to było urojenie? -zastanawia się Ren. -Tak silne, że wyglądało na prawdziwe?

\- Ja... nie wiem - wzdycham z rezygnacją. Może na serio mi się wydawało.

Przeczesujemy okolicę, jednak nigdzie nie pojawiają się rude, ani białe włosy.

Pozostaje nam wracać do domu.

Ale dla pewności, zostawiam w głównym budynku wiadomość dla Lily z dokładnie podaną lokalizacją naszej bazy.

 **  
****Rose**

 **  
**Widziałam go.

Widziałam swojego brata.

Ale musiałam udawać ze nie istnieje, musiałam odwrócić uwagę Huxa.

A potem szybko namówiłam go na powrót do domu.

Widziałam go.

Ale nic z tym nie zrobiłam.

 

 

**Frey**

Nucę w głowię cichą melodię, gdy dochodzą do mnie informacje o powrocie ekspedycji. O powrocie mojego Kylo. Bez żadnej tłustej wampy. 

Śpiewam pod nosem, gdy rozcinam mieczem suche, karłowate drzewka, wyobrażając sobie, że to Rose. 

\- Dziś będziesz mój - intonuję do rytmu nadawanego przez kolejne uderzenia i buczenie czerwonego lasera. - Tej nocy. Tylko ja i ty. Kylo i Frey. Frey i Kylo.

 

W nocy wyobrażam sobie, że to on mnie zaspokaja, a nie ten blondasek z bardzo niebieskimi oczami. Błękit jego tęczówki jest niepokojąco intensywny, ale nie patrzę zbyt długo w jego oczy. 

Chcę spotkać swój wzrok z ciemnobrązowym spojrzeniem. 

 

Gdy mój kochanek na jedną noc mnie opuszcza, przechodzę do łazienki. Prysznic. Potrzebuję go. 

Zwracam uwagę na olejek różany. Ten, który ukradłam z kwatery. 

Uśmiecham się szeroko. Może mi się przydać. 

 


	40. Chapter 40

_Here, crying from the rooftops_   
_Nothing can stop us if we believe_   
  
  


**Rose**

Mija tydzień od naszej niezbyt udanej wycieczki na Yavin 4, gdy Hux zaskakuje mnie nową informacją.  
Siedzę w kwaterach i głaszczę Millicent, gdy generał w końcu kończy swoją codzienną pracę. Obejmuje mnie na powitanie, a potem siada obok mnie i wzdycha ciężko.

\- Wyjeżdżamy - mówi w końcu.

\- Gdzie? I dlaczego? - Marszczę brwi, a kotka schodzi z moich kolan, żeby wejść na wąskie ramiona mężczyzny.

\- Wydaje mi się, że to całe świrowanie oficerów ma związek z tobą. Dlatego wziąłem wolne, znalazłem dla siebie zastępcę i wykombinowałem dla nas tymczasowy dom.

To niszczy wszystkie moje dotychczasowe plany.

Jak mam się pozbyć oficerów, gdy będę daleko od nich?

\- Kiedy wyjeżdżamy? - pytam po chwili.

\- Za chwilę. Zabiorę dla nas parę rzeczy i zmywamy się.

\- A gdzie jest ten dom?

\- Na tej planecie, tylko że trochę dalej. Polecimy najmniejszym transportowcem.

\- Dobrze - wzdycham.

\- Będzie dobrze, uwierz. Spodoba ci się - Hux przytula mnie mocno i całuje w skroń.

\- Obyś miał rację - mruczę cicho, gdy generał wstaje i kieruje się w stronę garderoby.

***

\- I jak ci się podoba? - Hux staje za mną i obejmuje mnie, gdy patrzę na otaczający nas widok.

\- Przepięknie - szepcę.

Stoimy na malutkiej, skalistej wyspie, z której widać tylko wszechobecne, ciemne morze. Fale rozbijają się o brzeg praktycznie tuż koło naszych stóp.

A dom... zawsze chciałam w takim mieszkać.

Malutki, prosty i drewniany. W środku znajduje się tylko łazienka, kuchnia połączona z salonem i niewielka sypialnia. Byłam w nim tylko chwilkę, bo potem bardziej interesowały mnie widoki, ale i tak zdążyłam się w nim zakochać.

\- Dobrze, że ci się podoba - generał uśmiecha się i wraca do środka, niosąc pod pachą Millicent.  
Przez chwilę patrzę na wszechobecną wodę, ale potem dołączam do Huxa.

Rozsiadam się na kanapie i obserwuję generała, który chyba próbuje przygotować coś do jedzenia. 

\- Co ty tam robisz? - pytam z rozbawieniem, gdy zawartość garnka zaczyna płonąć.

\- Próbuję...zrobić...takie...danie - stęka Hux, próbując powstrzymać pożar poprzez dmuchanie na ogień.

\- Pomóc ci?

\- Przydałoby się.

Szybko podchodzę do garnka i nakładam na niego pokrywę. Czekam chwilę, a potem ja podnoszę.

Ogień zgasł.

\- Jestem głupi - generał chowa twarz w dłoniach i wzdycha ciężko. - Zupełnie o tym nie pomyślałem.

\- Każdy robi czasem takie błędy - uśmiecham się i zaglądam do garnka.

\- Nie radzę - dyszy Hux, jednak jest już za późno.

\- Co to ma być? - pytam z obrzydzeniem.

Zawartość jest zielona i mazista. A jej zapach jest po prostu okropny.

\- Robiłem to w wojsku. To glony.

\- Glony? Te obślizgłe, których jest pełno przy brzegu?

\- Tak, te.

\- Jakim cudem się zapaliły?

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia.

\- Może jednak zostawisz to mnie? - śmieję się, wspinam na palce i całuję go w czoło.

\- Dobrze by było. Jestem beznadziejnym kucharzem. A tu nikt nam nie będize przynosił posiłków. Jesteśmy zdani na siebie.

\- A mamy kontakt z reszta Porządku?

\- Oczywiście. Mam holocom i jestem umówiony na regularne audiencje.

\- To dobrze - uśmiecham się i spoglądam na garnek. - Może jednak spróbujemy tego?

-Jesteś pewna?

\- Chyba tak.

-Jeśli się zatrujemy, to to będzie twoja wina - Hux wykłada glony na talerz i wyjmuje sztućce  
Niepewnie biorę zielone obrzydlistwo do ust, a potem przeżuwam je.

\- I co? - generał patrzy na mnie z niepokojem.

\- Całkiem znośne. - Wyciągam widelec po kolejną porcję.

\- To ja też spróbuję.

Mimo paskudnego wyglądu i zapachu, glony smakują dobrze. po chwili znikają z talerza.

\- Jestem pełen - dyszy Hux i luzuje pasek przy mundurze.

\- Ja też - wzdycham i uśmiecham się - Może dobrze nam zrobi drzemka?

\- Z pewnością - generał ziewa i człapie w stronę sypialni, a ja idę w jego ślady.

Ostrożnie kładę się, a po chwili mężczyzna przysuwa się do mnie i obejmuje mnie od tyłu. Wsuwa dłonie pod moją koszulę i zaplata je na moim brzuchu. 

\- Kocham cię - szepce i składa pocałunek na moim karku. 

Odprężam się, a potem zasypiam. 

 

Gdy się budzę jest już ciemno. Powoli się podnoszę i przecieram zmęczone oczy.

Jestem zupełnie sama.

Wstaję i kieruję się do salonu, z którego dochodzi ciepło i światło.

Hux siedzi na kanapie i patrzy w ogień płonący w kominku, a na jego kolanach śpi Millicent. Na toliku leży do połowy opróżnione butelka. Nie wiedziałam, że pije.

\- Od dawna nie śpisz? - chrypię, a generał odwraca się szybko w moją stronę.

\- Wystraszałaś mnie - uśmiecha się, gdy siadam obok niego. - Jakieś pół godziny. Nie chciałem cię budzić, wyglądałaś tak spokojnie.

\- Dziwne, że spokojnie - wzdycham i opieram głowę na jego chłodnym ramieniu. - Ostatnio cały czas byłam zestresowana. Bałam się tego mordercy.

\- Uważasz, że to nie były samobójstwa?

\- Myślę, że nie. Że ktoś ich wszystkich zabił.

\- Ale kto mógłby to zrobić?

\- Nie wiem. Ktoś, komu może zależeć na awansie.

\- Nikt taki nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Ale teraz nie musisz się niczym martwić - kościste palce zaczynają głaskać moje włosy, a zimne usta dotykają mojej szyi.

Chwytam go za kark i przyciągam do siebie, ale on zaczyna się nagle śmiać.Chyba po raz pierwszy słyszę jego śmiech. 

\- O co chodzi? - prycham i odsuwam się.

\- Bo...ty...- wykrztusza Hux, ale nie może dokończyć, bo znów trzęsie się i wydaje z siebie parsknięcia.

\- Gadaj - spycham z jego kolan Ginger, która prycha i ucieka do sypialni i siadam na nich okrakiem.

\- Nie mogę - generał robi się czerwony i nie może złapać powietrza. Przytrzymuję go za podbródek.

\- Powiedz, co cię bawi - naciskam.

\- Bo ty masz te pieprzyki na szyi - wykrztusza w końcu.

\- I co w tym zabawnego? - marszczę brwi, ale mimowolnie się uśmiecham.

\- I ja... - kolejny napad śmiechu.

\- I ty?

\- Prawie ci jednego odgryzłem, a ty się nie skapnęłaś. Poza tym, pieprzyki są takie śmieszne - z jego oczu zaczynają lecieć łzy. 

\- I to jest takie zabawne? - prycham, ale zaczynam się śmiać, głównie z jego głupoty. - Masz bardzo dziwne poczucie humoru. Poza tym, jak ty wytrzymywałeś z Kylo? On ma ich pełno na twarzy.

\- Wiem, że jestem dziwny. A z Kylo też się śmiałem, ale na szczęście potem zaczął ciągle nosić maskę - Hux trzęsie się tak, jakby dostał drgawek.

\- Ale jak możesz się śmiać z moich pieprzyków na szyi, gdy ty masz je na tyłku? - chyba zaczynam się zarażać.

\- Skąd ty to wiesz? - generał otwiera szeroko oczy, ale po chwili chwyta się za brzuch i śmieje się dalej.

\- Poznałam twoją jasną stronę - krztuszę i zaczynam histerycznie chichotać.

Hux patrzy na mnie przez chwilę, po czym wybucha śmiechem, połączonym z płaczem.

I w końcu ja też nie wytrzymuję. Z moich oczu zaczynają lecieć łzy i wyglądam dokładnie tak samo, jak wyglądał przed chwilą generał, którego teraz chyba rozbawił mój śmiech, bo kladzie głowę na oparciu, uderza dłonią o oparcie i wydaje dziwne odgłosy.

Trwa to dosyć długo, więc zaczynam się niepokoić. Schodzę z jego kolan i podnoszę jego głowę.

\- Ty się krztusisz? - pytam i od razu opuszcza mnie głupawka. Odwracam głowę generała w moją stronę.

Jego twarz jest całkowicie normalna. Teraz szczerzy do mnie zęby.

\- Nabrałem cię - stwierdza dobitnie i znowu wybucha śmiechem.

\- Jesteś idiotą - prycham, ale dołączam do niego.

Potem już nawet nie wiemy od czego się właściwie zaczęło.

Może nie powinnam, ale dopijam resztę alkoholu. Mężczyzna jest zbyt pijany, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę. 

 

Nagle Hux wstaje, chwyta moją dłoń i podnosi mnie do pozycji stojącej.

\- Co ty robisz? - pytam, ale znów się śmieję. Nawet nie wiem z czego.

\- Mam ochotę potańczyć - wykrztusza generał, łapie mnie za druga dłoń i przyciąga do siebie.

\- Nie ma muzyki.

\- I co z tego?

\- W sumie... - przyznaję mu rację i zaczynam chichotać.

Po chwili uspokajam się i opieram głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Hej, kto powiedział, ze to ma być wolne? - obrusza się Hux i bez ostrzeżenia zakręca mnie wokół siebie.

\- Wolę wolny - dyszę, gdy wiruję obok niego. Trzeba przyznać, ze całkiem dobrze się rusza.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo jak mnie tak zakręcasz... - wzdycham, gdy generał opuszcza mnie i łapie tuż przy ziemi.- To mam zawroty głowy.

\- Faktycznie - wojskowy szybko mnie podnosi. - Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj - uśmiecham się szeroko i przytulam go.

\- Kocham cię, Rose. Jesteś jedyną rzeczą, która mnie uszczęśliwia. Jedynym światłem w tej cholernej ciemności. 

"A ja powinnam ciebie nienawidzić, ale już sama nie wiem, może ja ciebie też. Ale kocham Bena i to wszystko jest takie zakręcone. Powinnam cię zabijać i niszczyć, nie uszczęśliwiać"

\- Ja ciebie bardziej, generale Hux - mówię na głos tak krótkie zdanie, mimo, że w mojej głowie kłębi się tak dużo myśli.

Ogień już dogasa, gdy przestajemy się kołysać do muzyki grającej w naszych głowach.

***

Chłodna woda zmywa ze mnie zapach alkoholu. Głowa mi pęka. I uświadamiam sobie, że zrobiłam głupotę. To nie jest dobre dla dziecka. 

\- To moja wina - szepce za mną Hux. Odwracam się w jego stronę i uśmiecham się słabo. 

\- Przecież ja nie byłam pijana, gdy po to sięgnęłam. To przeze mnie. 

\- Nie, mogłem cię dopilnować. - Mokre włosy przyklejają się do jego czoła. 

\- Teraz już się stało. Może jeden raz... trzy... niczego nie zmienią. - Odwracam się i chwytam mydło.

\- Mogę? - pyta cicho, a ja kiwam głową i daję mu je do ręki. Po chwili przesuwa dłonią po moich plecach. 

Ustawiam cieplejszą wodę i odprężam się.   
  


\- Twoje włosy mi przeszkadzają - mruczy cicho. 

Znów odwracam się do niego. Patrzę na jego dłonie pełne piany. No, może nie tylko na dłonie. On również uważnie mnie obserwuje. Po chwili nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują. W pomieszczeniu robi się ciaśniej i cieplej.

Delikatnie przypiera mnie do wilgotnej ścianki. Jego pocałunek jest pełen pasji. Po chwili go oddaję. 

\- Młody miałby traumę do końca życia, jakby dowiedział się, co wyprawiałaś - szepce i zbliża dłonie do moich pośladków.

\- Nie moja wina, że ma niewyżytego tatusia. 

\- Ty też możesz mnie nazywać tatusiem - śmieje się cicho, gdy odsysa się od mojego ramienia. 

\- Nie przesadzajmy - prycham, ale po chwili jestem skłonna do używania tego chorego pseudonimu.

 

***

 

Następne trzy dni mijają po prostu bajecznie. Prawie nie myślę o tym, że mogę nie wykonać swojej misji przed pojawieniem się dziecka.

Skupiam się na odpoczynku - ostatnio ciąża zaczyna dawać się we znaki. Dzielny Hux cały czas robi swój specjał z glonów i co chwila sprawdza, czy wszystko ze mną dobrze.

Gdy zasypiam na kanapie, budzę się w łóżku, okryta kołdrą pod brodę.

Wolałabym, żeby był dla mnie okropny. To by było łatwiejsze. A on jest zbyt dobry, zbyt idealny. Przez niego nie mogę dobrze myśleć o swojej misji i zaczynam brzydzić się siebie. Bo to on ma być moją ostatnią ofiarą.

W czwarty dzień Hux siada obok mnie i proponuje mi grę.

\- Jaką grę? - pytam.

\- Powiedz mi moje dziwactwa.

\- No dobrze, daj mi się zastanowić - opieram się o jego tors i patrzę na wyłożony belkami sufit. - Lubisz pastować buty i porządkować. Prawie nigdy się nie uśmiechasz. Śpisz dokładnie osiem godzin, zawsze omijasz jedną dziurkę w butach, a mundur zapinasz pod samą szyję. Nie lubisz, gdy mówi się do ciebie po imieniu. Nikomu nie mówisz o swoich bliznach. Bawią cię pieprzyki - gdy Hux słyszy tą uwagę, zaczyna się śmiać.- Gdy się stresujesz, przygładzasz ubranie. Wszystko dokładnie układasz i lubisz niebieski. I... nic więcej nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Całkiem nieźle - Hux głaszcze mnie po głowie. - Teraz ja.

\- Już się boję - mruczę.

\- Lubisz przerywać ludziom. Jesteś cholernie uparta. Włosy zawsze opadają ci na twarz, a ty chyba tego nie zauważasz. Wolisz swój pseudonim od prawdziwego imienia. Nie lubisz, gdy ktoś patrzy ci w oczy. Wszędzie nosisz niebieski kamyk i skubiesz swoją bliznę, gdy nie masz humoru. Gdy spisz, przytulasz się do mnie tak, ze nie mogę się ruszyć. A jeśli mnie nie masz, to przytulasz Millicent albo poduszkę. Strasznie łatwo się rumienisz. Cholernie drapiesz gdy się kochamy, serio, zobacz sobie moje plecy. Śpiewasz pod prysznicem.

\- Jak to? Od kiedy śpiewam pod prysznicem? - dziwię się.

\- Nie wiedziałaś o tym? - śmieje się generał.

\- Nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy - chyba robię się czerwona.

-To teraz już wiesz - Hux nachyla się do mnie i delikatnie całuje.

Przeczesuję palcami jego zadbaną brodę, którą zapuścił tylko dlatego, ze powiedziałam, ze pasowałaby mu. Jest idealnie przycięta, czego w zasadzie można się było spodziewać.

On potrafi zmienić się dla mnie, a ja nie potrafię spojrzeć mu w oczy bez wyrzutów sumienia.

 

W piąty dzień idę obserwować morze.

Zbliżam się już do brzegu, czuję słony zapach i lekką bryzę, gdy moje nogi plączą się, a ja upadam.

W ostatniej chwili wyciągam przed siebie ręce, żeby nie upaść na brzuch i ląduję na boku. Jedna ręka mnie boli, ale chyba nic wielkiego się nie stało - nie licząc podłużnego rozcięcia na przedramieniu.

Chyba krzyknęłam, gdy upadałam, bo nagle koło mnie pojawia się Hux.

\- Co się stało? - pyta.

\- Nic takiego - wstaję i przykładam dłoń do rany. - Przewróciłam się.

\- Masz rozciętą rękę.

\- To nic takiego, przyrzekam.

\- Nie zostawię cię tak - generał kręci głową i bierze mnie na ręce.

\- Przecież umiem chodzić - prycham.

\- Cicho - syczy mężczyzna i zanosi mnie do środka.

Układa mnie na kanapie i idzie do łazienki.

\- Poczekaj, zaraz to opatrzymy - rzuca.

\- Nie trzeba...- zaczynam, ale Hux mnie nie słucha. Po chwili pojawia się z buteleczką i bandażem.

W milczeniu podchodzi do mnie, odkaża i zawija ranę.

\- Gotowe - uśmiecha się i przykłada usta do rany. - Zagoi się.

\- Dziękuję - szepcę i wtulam się w niego.

Nagle czuję ból w brzuchu. Mimowolnie krzywię się.

\- Co się stało? - pyta generał i patrzy na mnie z niepokojem.

\- Dziecko - dyszę i znów się krzywię

\- Mogę? - Hux wyciąga dłoń w stronę brzucha

\- Jasne - uśmiecham się, a dziecko kopie mocniej niż wcześniej.

Dziecko, które nigdy nie pozna ojca.

 

**Poe**

Nikt mi nie wierzy.

Nawet księżniczka, mimo tego, że zajrzał do mojej głowy i dobrze to widział. Uznał po prostu, ze jestem chory i miałem urojenia.

Nawet mój kochany Finn. Nawet on.  
Czuję się jak bezwartościowy kawałek gówna.  
Widziałem ją.  
Słyszałem z daleka jej śmiech i wiem, po prostu wiem, że to była ona, że nic mi się nie wydawało.

 

Czuje się wolny, gdy odkrywam, ze w jednym miejscu dach jest na tyle nisko, że mogę się na niego wdrapać.  
podciągam się na dłoniach i pomagam sobie stopami. Po kilku próbach w końcu udaje mi się znaleźć na płaskim dachu.  
Wszędzie są te cholerne satelity i inne ustrojstwa, ale omijam je i siadam na krawędzi.  
Wpatruję się w jezioro i myślę.

Ostatnio opuściła mnie ta cala brawura i pewność siebie. nie wiem gdzie jest stary, dobry Poe, który ciągle żartował, nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach. Poe, który tak dzielnie walczył podczas ataku na bazę Starkiller.

Teraz jest tylko Dameron bez siostry, zgorzkniały psychol, którego zostawił nawet własny droid.  
Tak, BB8 pomaga Rey w szukaniu potencjalnych uczniów. Widzę się z tym blaszakiem dosyć rzadko, ale staram się to zrozumieć. Bardziej przydaje się dziewczynie, która już znalazła kilku uczniów.  
Jestem z niej dumny. Taka młoda, a tak dobrze sobie radzi. Ja też chciałbym w końcu odnaleźć swoją siłę.

Nawet Benuś radzi sobie lepiej ode mnie. Wyładowuje się głownie na kamieniach, które bezustannie wrzuca po nocach do jeziora. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby okazało się, ze jest ich już tak dużo, że woda sięga jedynie do kostek. Dzieciak nie rozmawia z nikim zbyt dużo.

Nasze kolejne kilka misji kończy się niepowodzeniami. Po prostu nigdzie jej nie ma. Najlepsze jest to, ze już się an nią natknęliśmy i gdyby mnie posłuchali, to pewnie odzyskalibyśmy ją.  
Dlaczego ten debil musiał mnie zaciągnąć Mocą odo statku?

Moje zamyślania przerywa ostry głos, przez który aż podskakuję ze strachu.

\- Co robisz, maluchu? - Veronica śmieje się cierpko i siada obok mnie. - Nie boisz się, ze spadniesz z tego dachu?

\- Nie boję się - odpowiadam cierpko. -Chciałem być sam. Sam. Wiesz, pobyć w samotności. Ja i Poe. Sam. Sam. Sam.

\- Rozumiem. Nie jestem taka głupia - prycha dziewczyna. -Ale dlaczego chcesz być sam?

\- Nigdy nie miałaś takiego uczucia? - wzdycham. - Jak mnie znalazłaś?

\- Sterczysz na tej krawędzi jak głupek. Wracałam z polowania i akurat zobaczyłam twoją sylwetkę. Więc tu przyszłam.

\- To fajnie. Ale możesz już iść?

\- Nie. Ja też mam prawo tu być.

\- No dobra - przewracam oczami - W takim razie ja zaraz idę.

\- Nie ma problemu - Veronica wyciaga zawiniątko, podpala je i wkłada do ust. Po chwili wypuszcza słodko pachnący dym.

\- Co to? - pytam i marszczę brwi.

\- Moje stare, dobre ziółko. Chcesz spróbować?

Przez chwilę patrzę na dziewczynę. Ta czynność wygląda całkiem relaksująco. Zaciąga się, a potem wypuszcza, co jakiś czas robi nawet kółka z dymu.

\- Niech ci będzie.

\- Super - Veronica wyciąga z kieszeni kolejne zawiniątko i wkłada mi je do ust, po czym podpala.

Zaciągam się i nagle spływa na mnie całkowity relaks. W końcu odprężam się i uśmiecham się.

\- Skąd bierzesz ten szajs? - pytam.

\- No...na kilku tropikalnych planetach rośnie. Między innymi na Yavinie 4. Dlatego chciałam tam lecieć. Na niektóre rasy działa szkodliwie i jest halucynogenne, ale dla nas służy tylko do jednego: zaciągania się i wypuszczania dymu. Palę to już od dobrych pięciu lat i ciągle nie mogę przestać. Ale to mi nie szkodzi.

\- I co ci to daje?

\- Spokój. Odprężam się, wiesz? Przestaję myśleć o tym, że jestem zwykła maszynką do zabijania, o tym, że ne nadaję się do życia wśród ludzi. Że nie mam współczucia i serca - dolna warga dziewczyny zaczyna lekko drżeć.

\- Co ci jest? - pytam z niepokojem i zaciągam się. Dym wypełnia moje płuca i wlatuje nosem.

\- Nic, Poe. Po prostu czasem mam dosyć, chyba jak każdy. Ty nigdy nie masz dosyć? - z jej oka zaczynają lecieć łzy.

\- Ostatnio cały czas - wzdycham i czuję ścisk w gardle. Kto by pomyślał, ze akurat głupia Veronica spowoduje, ze zacznę w końcu płakać.

\- Ja też już mam to wszystko gdzieś, wiesz? Wszyscy myślą, ze jestem zwykłą suką, która potrafi tylko pozbawiać innych życia. Wiesz, ze lubię malować? nie. Bo to nikogo nie obchodzi. -Dziewczyna przytula się do mnie i zaczyna szlochać.

\- A mnie wszyscy mają za debila, który uroił sobie, że widział swoją zaginioną siostrę.

\- Ja ci wierzę - Veronica odsuwa się od mnie i wkłada do ust kolejną porcję.

\- Na serio?

\- Na serio.

\- Nie uważasz, że jestem nienormalny?

\- Słuchaj, Poe, wszyscy są popieprzeni. W większym, lub mniejszym stopniu. Ty też jesteś, ja jestem. No proszę cię, wskaż mi chociaż jedną całkowicie normalna osobę.

Przez chwilę się zastanawiam, ale nikt ni przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Może masz rację - mówię w końcu.

\- Widzisz? Bo nikt nie jest idealny. Nawet wspaniała Alice chrapie. A generał Organa sra i czasem musi posiedzieć dłużej niż powinna. Ale tak to już jest. Nikt nie jest idealny, ale ty masz z tym problem. Bo od razu, gdy ktoś ci nie wierzy, albo uznaje, ze nie jesteś wspaniały, to idziesz na dach i machasz nogami jak pojeb.

\- Masz rację, dziewczyno. Dlaczego ty ciągle masz rację? - po raz pierwszy szczerze się uśmiecham. Spontanicznie przytulam Veronicę. - Kocham cię, Veronica. To znaczy, nie kocham cię. No wiesz.

\- Wiem - dziewczyna śmieje się i ociera łzy. Może jak wykluje się mały potwór, to nazwę go Poe?

\- To nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł - krzywię się i marszczę brwi. -Zawsze chciałem mieć na imię Thomas.

\- Thomas? No dobra, zastanowię się.

\- Mas pomysł dla dziewczynki?

\- To będzie chłop. Czuję to

\- Może się jeszcze przeliczysz - uśmiecham się pod nosem. - A jak z Isaaciem?

\- Okej. Chyba zaczynamy coraz mniej się nie lubić, a coraz bardziej kochać.

\- To chyba dobrze, nie?

\- Doskonale. Pobiłam dzisiaj rekord czasu bez dawania mu w ryj.

\- A jaki to czas?

\- Dwie godziny - wykrztusza szatynka i zaczyna się śmiać. Po chwili ja też do niej dołączam.

Wracamy do środka po jeszcze sześciu wypalonych ziołach.

Chyba zaczynam lubić tę bestię.

***

Finn nie śpi. Czeka na mnie.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - pyta podejrzliwie, gdy wchodzę do pokoju.

\- Na dachu.

\- Czemu tak dziwnie pachniesz? - chłopak marszczy brwi, gdy kładę się obok niego.

\- Nieważne - śmieję się pod nosem.

\- Od kiedy się śmiejesz? Poe, co ty brałeś?

\- Nic nie brałem.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak - wzdycham i całuję go lekko.

\- Nie wierzę ci - mówi markotnie.

\- Ostatnio w ogóle mi nie wierzysz - wzdycham cierpko i odsuwam się od niego.

\- Bo jesteś podejrzany.

\- Finn, proszę cię. Straciłem siostrę, gdy byłem dzieciakiem, potem wróciła na parę miesięcy i znowu zniknęła. A gdy ją zobaczyłem, to nikt mi w to nie uwierzył.

\- Może tęsknisz za nią tak bardzo, że ci się wydawało.

\- Ja pierdolę. Nic mi się nie wydawało.

\- Od kiedy przeklinasz? - chłopak marszczy brwi i patrzy na mnie z odrazą.

\- Odkąd przeprowadziłem rozmowę z Veronicą - nieznacznie się uśmiecham.

\- To dlatego tak dziwnie pachniesz? Zdradziłeś mnie? - w oczach Finna pojawiają się łzy

\- Błagam, nie. Siedzieliśmy na dachu i gadaliśmy. No uwierz mi w coś,. W cokolwiek.

\- No dobra. Przepraszam - chłopak spuszcza ze wstydem wzrok i chwyta moją dłoń. - Przepraszam, że ci nie wierzę. To znaczy...nie jestem przekonany co do tego, ze widziałeś Rose, ale reszta...niech ci będzie.

\- Dziękuję -szepcę i przytulam Finna.

Pozwalam mu utulić siebie do snu.

A rano nawet nie przeszkadza mi cholerny Ben, który jak zwykle przylazł do nas w środku nocy.

***  
Siedzimy na kolejnym wieczornym zgromadzeniu. Leia omawia ważne rzeczy, gdy nagle wszystkie światła gasną.

Momentalnie w całym pomieszczeniu narasta szum. Słyszę, jak ktoś mówi o pułapce, podstępie i Najwyższym Porządku.

Wszyscy szepcę i przepychają się o siebie, aż w końcu zapala się kilka latarek.

\- Wysiadł prąd - mówi donośnie Leia -Czy ktoś da radę pójść i naprawić reaktory, ale jest wystarczająco odważny i nie boi się potencjalnego ataku?

\- Ja - zgłasza się Alice.

\- Doskonale. Ktoś jej pomoże?

\- Ja - podnoszę rękę i podchodzę do blondynki, która uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością.

\- Ktoś jesz...?

\- Oczywiście, że ja - Veronica przerywa kobiecie i podchodzi deo nas.

\- Ja z nią - Isaac zbliża się do swojej dziewczyny.

Oprócz nas zgłasza się jeszcze kilku techników. W końcu jest nas dziesiątka.

 

W milczeniu wychodzimy i kierujemy się w stronę reaktorów, które z uwagi na bezpieczeństwo mieszczę się dosyć daleko od bazy.

Alice i technicy dosyć szybko radzą sobie z robotą. Światło ma wrócić z kilkanaście minut.

Powoli wracamy z powrotem do bazy. 

\- W cholerę tu ciemno - mruczy Isaac.

\- Właśnie dlatego nosi się opaskę - uśmiecha się Veronica i odsłania swoje oko.

Które jest całe i zdrowe.

\- Ty idiotko! - wrzeszczy chłopak.- Masz oczy?

\- No mam - Veronica wzrusza ramionami, a ja mam ochotę ją udusić.

\- Od kiedy? - wykrztusza Alice- Nigdy nic nam nie mówiłaś, zawsze twierdziłaś, że straciłaś je przy pracy.

\- Nie mówiłam niczego takiego. Po prostu nie zaprzeczałam, gdy tak mówili.

\- A to jest tak, jakbyś nas okłamywała! W takim samym stopniu - karcę ją.

\- Dobra, dobra. Nosiłam tę opaskę, żeby przyzwyczajać wzrok do ciemności. Wiecie, do takich chwil jak ta.

\- Ale nawet mnie okłamywalaś! mnie! Ty śpisz w tej opasce! Wchodzisz zw niej pod prysznic!

\- Przepraszam - mruczy dziewczyna.

Przez chwilę wszyscy stoimy i patrzymy na nią morderczo. Potem zapalają się światła i mam okazję zobaczyć jej oczy porządnie, nie w półmroku.

Wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Nawet ładnie.

\- Do twarzy ci z oczami - szczerzę zęby.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiecha się Veronica

\- Jeszcze z tobą o tym porozmawiam - warczy Isaac

\- Och, ja też - wtóruje Alice

\- Niech wam będzie - szatynka uśmiecha się i idzie do bazy, zostawiając nas samych.

To wszystko jest jakieś popieprzone. Wydaje mi się, że widzę swoją siostrę, Veronica ma oko...może jeszcze się okaże, że blizna Księżniczki jest sztuczna?

 

**Frey**

 

I w końcu nadchodzi dzień mojego triumfu.

Kylo siedzi i wpatruje się w jezioro, a ja bezszelestnie podchodzę do niego. Pachnę jak róże z Naboo. Upięłam włosy i ubrałam się na jasno. Mam nadzieję, ze mój plan wypali. 

Siadam za nim i zasłaniam mu oczy. 

\- Kto to? - pyta ostro.

\- To ja. Wróciłam - szepcę. 

\- Rose?

\- Dokładnie.

Czuję jego drżenie. 

\- Możesz odsłonić mi oczy? Tak bardzo chce cię zobaczyć. 

\- Nie. Pobawimy się. - Wyjmuję z kieszeni opaskę i wiążę ją na jego oczach. Potem siadam na jego udach. 

\- Gdzie ty byłaś? Co się działo? Schudłaś? - pyta i próbuje zdjąć opaskę.

Cicho się śmieje, a potem głaszczę go po policzku. 

I w końcu, moje spragnione usta dotykają jego ust. Ren oddaje pocałunek i cicho mruczy. Chwytam materiał jego bluzy i pomagam mu ą ściągnąć. 

Ma jeszcze lepszy brzuch, niż wcześniej myślałam. 

Wtulam się w niego, a potem powoli wodzę palcem przy skraju jego spodni. 

\- Rose, wytłumacz mi wreszcie. Co tu się dzieje? - jęczy. 

\- Cichutko - zamykam mu usta pocałunkiem, a potem zaczynam rozpinać mu spodnie. 

Nagle odsuwa mnie od siebie i ściąga opaskę. Na mój widok wytrzeszcza oczy. 

\- Frey - cedzi. 

\- Tak, Kylo. To ja - uśmiecham się i przysuwam się do niego, znów całując jego pełne, ciepłe usta. 

Brutalnie mnie odpycha. Uderzam głową w piasek i cicho jęczę.   
Po chwili Kylo podnosi się i pochyla się nade mną, przygważdżając mnie do ziemi. Jest taki boski. 

\- Słuchaj uważnie - warczy. - Chyba do ciebie nie dociera. Ja mam dziewczynę. I wiesz co? Próbowałem być miły. Ale... wypierdalaj. Wypierdalaj, Frey. I jeszcze...

Nie udaje mu się dokończyć bo przyciągam go do siebie. 

\- Kylo - szepcę. - Nie będę zmuszać cię do żadnego związku. Ale teraz możesz sobie o niej zapomnieć. Nie będę mówiła rano o tym, co się zaraz stanie. 

Patrzy na mnie.

\- Felicjo - mówi moje prawdziwe imię, a ja wzdycham.

\- Ben - mruczę.

Jego usta w końcu opadają na moje. Uśmiecham się w duchu i zaczynam zdejmować ubranie, ale Ren nieruchomieje. 

\- Co jest?

\- Co ja zrobiłem? - szepce do siebie. 

\- Jeszcze nic - burczę. - Nawet nie zaczęliśmy.

\- Nie rozumiesz - burczy, a potem wstaje. Jego biała skóra lśni w świetle gwiazd. 

Bez ostrzeżenia ucieka do bazy.

Zostaję nad jeziorem sama, ale uśmiecham się do siebie.

Pocałował mnie. A to pierwszy krok.


	41. Chapter 41

Get down with the victim  
We both know you need them

Rose

Po tygodniu Hux przychodzi do mnie z nową informacją.

-Wracamy - mówi zdawkowo.

\- Jak to?

Trochę mi szkoda. Polubiłam ten domek i już myślałam, że może oleję to wszystko i zostanę tu już zawsze. Przed takimi myślami bronił mnie już tylko obraz Bena, jego uśmiech i Hux wbijający nóż w jego brzuch.

\- Już wiadomo, że to nie ma żadnego związku z tobą.

\- Co się stało?

\- Unamo... przyłapali ją na gorącym uczynku, chciała zabić Mitakę. Ale jej się nie udało. To znaczy... zabiła trzech, zanim ją zastrzelili. Nieciekawa sprawa. Przepraszam, że podejrzewałem ciebie chociaż przez chwilę.

Przez chwilę nie mogę z siebie niczego wykrztusić. Straciłam swojego jedynego sojusznika. Teraz wszyscy są moimi wrogami.

A mój najgorszy wróg patrzy na mnie ponaglająco, czekając na moją odpowiedź.

\- Nie ma sprawy - uśmiecham się blado.

A potem pomagam mu w pakowaniu się.

Opuszczam dom z wielkim żalem. Polubiłam to miejsce.

Ale mam dziesięciu oficerów i dwa miesiące.

 

***

 

Po powrocie daję sobie tydzień.

Co nie oznacza, że nic nie robię. Pomagam Huxowi w odczytywaniu raportów (i przy okazji go dekoncentruję) i wypełniam swoje normalne obowiązki, takie jak obchody i sprawdzanie stanu koszar.

Potem dalej wypełniam swoją misję.

Niby ukradkiem przechodzę obok oficerów, gdy wklepują kody do swoich kwater, obserwuję ich palce, zapamiętuję ciągi cyfr. Czasem muszę przejść kilka razy, żeby upewnić się jaki jest kod. Wybieram kwatery, które są najbliżej koszar- należą do sześciu różnych oficerów.

Przez to, że muszę się upewniać i nie wyglądać przy tym podejrzanie ucieka mi za dużo czasu. Gdy już w końcu zapamiętuje wszystkie klucze, poznaję strukturę koszar i dowiaduję się kto i kiedy pilnuje instalacji gazowych, zdąży upłynąć ponad miesiąc.

Jestem już w siódmym miesiącu, mój brzuch jest już całkiem duży, ale niewielki w porównaniu do normy. Na szczęście, dziecko wyjątkowo mało daje się we znaki i mogę się normalnie poruszać, bez żadnego niewdzięcznego człapania.

Hux jest zachwycony, wymyśla mu imiona, z podekscytowaniem przykłada ucho i słucha wyimaginowanych odgłosów i przy okazji przeprasza mnie setki razy, a ja tylko uśmiecham się, głaszczę go po włosach i próbuję nie myśleć o tym, że już niedługo zginie. Staram się odizolować od generała, ale on przyciąga mnie do siebie jak magnes. Tego się obawiałam.

Z drugiej strony już chcę zobaczyć Bena. Poe, Finna, Rey, dziewczyny...wszystkich. Ale najbardziej tęsknię za brunetem, za jego ciemnymi oczami i aksamitnym głosem. Chcę już dotknąć jego marmurowej skóry, poczuć jego ciepło, opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Tęsknię nawet za jego palącym gniewem, krzykiem i mamrotanymi przekleństwami.

Ale zamiast niego mam Huxa z przeraźliwie zimnymi palcami, uważnymi oczami i niepokojąco dobrym sercem skrywającym się pod zbroją okrucieństwa. Tylko jakoś bez niego potrafię wytrzymać, a moje prawdziwe słońce znajduje się nie wiadomo gdzie i pewnie zamartwia się o mnie.

 

Nie rozczulam się nad moimi uczuciami, gdy budzę się w środku nocy, prawdopodobnie jednej z ostatnich.

Powoli wydostaję się z uścisku spokojnie śpiącego Huxa i jak najciszej wychodzę z pokoju. Potem szybko przemykam przez kwatery i korytarze.

Kieruję się do największej części bazy, która znajduje się pod ziemią - koszar. Śpi w nich kilkanaście tysięcy ostatnich szturmowców.

Można ich zabić za jednym zamachem, bez użycia siły i ja doskonale wiem, jak można to zrobić.

Całe koszary są kontrolowane z jednego pomieszczenia, którego pilnuje jeden oficer. Idę właśnie do niego. Na szczęście, wojskowy przysnął.

Po cichu uruchamiam kilka rzeczy - wyłączam wentylację, odcinam koszary od reszty bazy poprzez zamknięcie wszystkich wyjść - oprócz tego, którym potem opuszczę tą przeklętą pułapkę. Potem dezaktywuję wszystkie czujniki, nie licząc jednego. Otwieram drzwi sypialni szturmowców i zakładam maskę przeciwgazową. Najpierw sobie, potem śpiącemu oficerowi.

Na końcu wychodzę z dyżurki i podchodzę do rur, które rozprowadzają gaz.

Modlę się, żeby nikt mnie nie słyszał, gdy szybko przebijam je łomem zabranym z pokoju kontrolnego. Na szczęście, rury są wykonane z dosyć delikatnego materiału i łatwo tworzą się w nich dziury. Dźwięk przebijania jest wyjątkowo cichy, ale wręcz słyszę syk ulatniającego się gazu.

Potem uciekam tak szybko, jak pozwala mi mój stan i zamykam za sobą drzwi.

Szturmowcy są w pułapce. Gaz dobrze rozejdzie się po całych koszarach, zanim zorientują się, co się dzieje.

W ten sposób wytrącam ostatnią broń Najwyższego Porządku. Bez żołnierzy zostaje im tylko resztka floty i paru oficerów. Czyli nic.

Potem muszę zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz.

Zaczynam od pierwszego, znajdującego się najbliżej koszar pokoju.

Szybko wklepuję kod, drzwi otwierają się.

Porucznik Mitaka śpi wyjątkowo spokojnie i nawet nie otwiera oczu gdy zbliżam się do jego łóżka. Nawet się nie budzi, gdy zaciskam delikatny sznur na jego gardle. Przez jego brak reakcji, muszę sprawdzać, czy żyje i dla pewności duszę go trochę dłużej niż powinnam. Potem sprawdzam jego szyję- specjalnie wybrałam delikatny materiał, żeby nie zostawiać zbyt wielu śladów.

Następny- Mat Thanisson budzi się dopiero, gdy jest już za późno. Patrzy na mnie z wyrzutem, wydaje z siebie kilka stęknięć i zaciska blade palce na moich nadgarstkach, jednak ja nie puszczam. Po chwili jego ciało wiotczeje.

Crow jest drobny i ufny. Odgłos otwierających się drzwi budzi go. Gdy wchodzę, siedzi na łóżku i patrzy na mnie nieobecnie.

\- Pułkownik Dameron? -chrypi. -Co pani tu robi?

Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, co powiedzieć. Ale wpadam na pomysł.

\- Postanowiłam złożyć panu wizytę.

\- To już zauważyłem. Ale dlaczego?

\- No, wie pan - uśmiecham się zalotnie i podchodzę bliżej. - Lubię pana.

\- A co z generałem? - mężczyzna przełyka ślinę, gdy dotykam palcem jego szyi.

\- Zapomnij o generale - szepcę.

\- Ale...

\- Spokojnie - mruczę.

Bosman rozluźnia się, więc wyciągam szybko sznur i zaciskam go na jego szyi, zanim zdąży jakkolwiek zareagować na moje słodkie słówka.

Zaczyna drżeć, wyciąga w moją stronę palec, jakby chciał powiedzieć "to ty". Zaczyna się szarpać, ale jestem wyższa i silniejsza. I chyba nie potrafi mnie uderzyć, ze względu na mój całkiem duży brzuch.

\- Tak, to wszystko moja wina - mówię z uśmiechem i przyciskam go mocniej. Potem jego oczy gasną.

Z następną dwójką idzie tak łatwo jak z Mitaką - nawet się nie budzą.

Zostaje mi ostatnia ofiara.

Porucznik Rodinon jest dosyć dobrze zbudowany i chyba nie zawahałby się, gdyby musiał skrzywdzić dziecko albo ciężarną kobietę.

Przez moment zastanawiam się, czy zabije go, czy nie. Może ominę jego kwatery i wymyślę coś później.

Ale potem stwierdzam, ze nie będę tchórzem. Poza tym, to będzie podejrzane. Wchodzę do jego kwater, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, łózko jest puste. Za to dostrzegam światło w łazience.

Po cichu odchodzę do drzwi i czekam. Mężczyzna chyba bierze prysznic, bo słychać lejąca się wodę.

Po nieznośnych kilku minutach odgłosy w końcu cichną, a drzwi powoli się otwierają.

Wykorzystuję zaskoczenie wojskowego, który z pewnością nie spodziewa się żadnego napastnika. Gdy zaciskam sznur, zaczyna się miotać i prawie uderza głową w moją szczękę, ale z każdą chwilą jest coraz słabszy. kilka razy kopie mnie w kolano i prawie go puszczam, ale zdziwiony mężczyzna nie ma szans na przeżycie i w końcu osuwa się.

Dopiero, gdy wracam do kwater Huxa, uświadamiam sobie, co właśnie zrobiłam.  
Oficerowie to jedno.

Ale zabiłam kilkanaście tysięcy szturmowców. A przecież sama nie tak dawno nim byłam. przeze mnie zginęli ludzie, wśród których się wychowałam.

Nie, oni byli inni. Oni mieli wyprany mózg i nie potrafili samodzielnie myśleć, nie wiedzieli co to uczucia, byli po prostu zaprogramowani do zabijania.  
Tak przynajmniej się usprawiedliwiam.

Alarm dzwoni dopiero nad ranem, gdy śpię spokojnie w ramionach Huxa.

Wszystkie podejrzenia padają na oficera, który na swoje nieszczęście zasnął w dyżurce. Po naprawieniu zniszczonych rur zostaje stracony. Ponieważ nie ma już szturmowców, wyrok wykonuje generał. Stoję obok niego z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Uduszeni oficerowie nie mają już czerwonych śladów i wszyscy uznają, ze oni też zginęli przez gaz.

Cale wydarzenie całkowicie załamuje Najwyższy Porządek. Zostaje trzech oficerów, generał, ja, personel medyczny, technicy i garstka pilotów. To tyle co nic. Organizacja upadła. W końcu dowiedzą się, że to ja. I pewnie mnie zabiją. Ale było warto.

***

Hux czyta wszystkie raporty, a ja siedzę obok niego. Jest okropnie zapracowany, cały czas próbuje wymyślić jakąkolwiek strategię, ale nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy. W końcu, po tygodniu walki poddaje się.

Przyznaje się do tego przy mnie. Siedzi przy swoim biurku, gdy nagle odrywa się od papierów i patrzy na mnie. W jego oczach lśnią łzy.

\- O co chodzi? - pytam, chociaż doskonale znam odpowiedź.

\- Toniemy, Rose. Upadliśmy i nie ma dla nas szans. To się stało - stwierdza i zaczyna się trząść.

\- Hux...- Kładę dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Tak mi źle z tym, że cierpi, w dodatku przeze mnie.

\- Bren - mówię ostro, gdy nie reaguje na swoje nazwisko.

Odwraca się ze zdziwieniem.

\- Co? - chrypi.

Powoli nachylam się do niego. Nasze twarze dzieli kilka centymetrów.

\- Utoniemy razem - szepcę. Jestem tak blisko, że nasze wargi lekko się stykają.

Muszę go teraz zabić. Za moim paskiem czeka uśpiony blaster.

-Razem - odpowiada Hux, a ja wyjmuję broń.

Generał całuje mnie z pasją, a ja zatracam się w nim. Przenoszę się na jego krzesło, przyciągam go do siebie i wzdycham.

Jego usta jak zwykle zaczynają muskać moją szyję, gdy zbliżam broń do jego brzucha.

\- Nie powinieneś mi ufać - mruczę.

-Wiem, diable - Hux śmieje się cicho i głaszcze moje włosy i znów mnie całuje. - Powiedz mi, powiedz, dlaczego nie powinienem ci ufać. Uwielbiam jak tak mówisz.

"Bo teraz cię zabiję"

Opuszczam broń i chowam ją za pasek.

Nie potrafię go zabić. To żałosne, ale chyba czuje do niego coś więcej niż samą nienawiść i fałszywą miłość.

-Bo jestem kobietą, a im się nie ufa - szepcę prosto do jego ucha - tego, które postrzeliłam.

-Uwielbiam cię - jęczy Hux i głaszcze mnie po plecach. - Razem wytrzymamy to wszystko.

Chciałabym nie rozpływać się pod jego dotykiem, nie czuć żadnych dreszczy, ale on tak cholernie przyciąga mnie do siebie i uśmiecha się, gdy chwytam jego szyję.

Mogłabym teraz zacisnąć palce mocniej niż pozwala na to bezpieczeństwo, ale tego nie robię.

 

A powinnam.

Ta noc to moja ostatnia spędzona tutaj. Nie umiem zabić generała, więc muszę uciec, posłużyć się kimś innym.

Wieczorem, gdy Hux bierze prysznic, szybko pakuję moją tunikę i zielone spodnie, chowam kamyk od brata i śrubkę od Bena. Potem jak gdyby nigdy nic wracam do łóżka i głaszczę Millicent, która zdążyła polubić mnie w ciągu tych czterech miesięcy. będę tęskniła za tą kulką futra.

Potem generał wraca i nawet nie wie, dlaczego tak mocno go przytulam, tak często się odzywam, tak śmiało go całuję.

Bo jutro mnie tu nie będzie.

 

Poe

Kolejny miesiąc poszukiwań nie przynosi żadnego efektu. Przeczesujemy prawi całą Galaktykę, ale nie ma nawet śladu po Lily. Powoli przestaję wierzyć w to, ze jeszcze kiedyś spotkam swoją siostrę. Powoli powraca stary, dobry Poe.

Ruch Oporu cały czas szuka bazy Najwyższego Porządku, na razie z marnym skutkiem. Wygląda na to, ze nasi wrogowie nie opuszczają swojej bezpiecznej kryjówki. Może to jest dobre. Ale z drugiej strony, ostatnio widziałem Rose z Huxem. Może jest razem z nim w tej całej bazie. Może.

Tymczasem Rey idzie coraz lepiej, ma już całkiem dużą grupkę dzieciaków. Znajduje młodzików na przeróżnych planetach i powoli zaczyna szkolić adeptów. Mówi, że to początek jej Akademii, kontynuacji dzieła ojca. BB-8 cały czas pomaga jej przy treningach, dzieciaki go uwielbiają. Przy okazji uczą się języka binarnego. Biedne maluchy, już niedługo będą wysłuchiwać opowieści o tajnych misjach i fascynujących przygodach.

Veronica okazuje się całkiem dobrą towarzyszką wieczornych przemyśleń na dachu. I chyba zaczynam się uzależniać od tego świństwa, które pali.

General Organa zaczyna podejmować kroki w celu kolejnego przywrócenia Republiki. Znajduje polityków, którzy nie znajdowali się na Hosnian, gdy układ wyleciał w powietrze i teraz razem starają się wszystko zorganizować.

Ben nadal przyłazi do nas w nocy i już zdążyłem przyzwyczaić się do tego bachora. Nie jest źle.

 

Dni mijają mi dosyć monotonnie, nie ekscytują mnie żadne misje, bo wszystkie wyglądają tak samo: nie znajdujemy nigdzie Lily, zostawiamy gdzieś współrzędne. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie przekazał ich Porządkowi, bo możemy mieć problem.

 

Po jakimś czasie Finn namawia mnie w końcu na jakieś wyjście. W sumie, zasługuje na to. Ostatnio jestem żywym trupem. Postanawiamy pójść nad jezioro, nad którym byliśmy już kiedyś z Benem i Lily.

\- Ładnie tu, prawda? -zagaduje mnie chłopak.

\- Bardzo - uśmiecham się i ściskam jego rękę.

\- Ostatnio byliśmy tutaj z Rose i Księżniczką - Finn siada na piasku i wpatruje się w toń.

\- Co w związku z tym? - siadam obok chłopaka i opieram głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Nic. Dużo się od tego czasu zmieniło, nie sądzisz?

\- Faktycznie - wzdycham.

\- Ty tez zachowujesz się inaczej. Jakbyś ledwo żył.

\- Wiem, wiem. Dopadło mnie to, gdy Lily zniknęła, ale może są inne powody. Jestem taki obojętny. Wszystko mi już wisi i nic nie ma sensu.

\- Nawet ja?

\- Ty akurat masz. Ale reszta... jakieś to wszystko nieudane, nie sądzisz?

\- Nieudane? - Finn unosi brwi.

\- No, tak. Spójrz na mnie. Straciłem siostrę, okazało się, że jednak ją mam i po chwili zniknęła. Nie ma jej już prawie cztery miesiące, Finn. To dużo.

\- Właśnie, ona jest w ciąży z tym dupkiem.

\- Może już urodziła, teraz jest w ósmym miesiącu. Albo już nie jest. Nie wiemy nic, może nie żyje.

\- Żyje - zapewnia mnie chłopak.

\- Skąd wiesz? - pytam z goryczą.

\- Nie wiem. Tak czuję - odpowiada miękko i głaszcze moje rozwichrzone włosy.

\- Obyś miał dobre przeczucia - wzdycham.

\- To jest twój kolejny problem. Mówisz tylko o Rose jakby nie było świata poza nią.

\- Masz rację. Przepraszam. - Pochylam głowę i chowam twarz w dłoniach. - Chcę, żeby wróciła. Tak bardzo za nią tęsknię.

\- Ja też za nią tęsknię - odzywa się głos za nami. Szybko odwracam się w stronę jego źródła. Jak zwykle, to Ben. Chyba szpiegował nas, bo wychodzi z krzaków.

\- Jak nas znalazłeś? - prycham, a Finn przewraca oczami.

\- Alexis chyba ma radar - Kylo uśmiecha się, a zza drzew wychyla się Veronica i Alexis.

\- A tak serio? - wzdycha Finn.

\- Widzieliśmy jak tu idziecie, więc śledziliśmy was.

\- Liczyłam na fajne scenki - Alexis uśmiecha się szatańsko.

\- Ja wręcz przeciwnie - Veronica prycha z obrzydzeniem

\- Gdzie posiałyście Alice i chłopaków? - pytam.

\- Kombinują coś razem. To znaczy, Alice, Holden i Isaac coś kombinują, a Hayden pewnie się wydurnia, jak to on.

\- Co kombinują?

\- Coś, co może pomóc odnaleźć Rose. Nie mówili za dużo - uśmiecha się Alexis. - Mogę zostać?

\- Jasne - szerzy zęby Finn. - Przecież to miejsce jest dla wszystkich - dodaje i patrzy na mnie przelotnie.

Wzdycham z rezygnacją. Wesołe towarzystwo staje koło nas.

\- Kylo...- jęczę. - Dlaczego ciągle za nami łazisz?

\- Bo mi się nudzi - usprawiedliwia się dzieciak.

\- Nam wszystkim się nudzi - warczy Finn.

\- No dobra, już się go nie czepiajcie - usprawiedliwia go Veronica.

\- Taka mala dygresja - wtrąca się Alexis - Dlaczego akurat "Kylo"?

Chłopak pąsowieje i mamrocze coś. Potem podnosi głowę i patrzy na nas z dziwnym smutkiem.

\- Gdy uczyłem się u Skywalkera, zaprzyjaźniłem się z jedną dziewczynką. Była dla mnie jak mała siostrzyczka. A gdy się zbuntowałem, była moją pierwszą ofiarą. I miała na imię Kyla.

\- Zabiłeś mała dziewczynkę? - burzy się Alexis. - Ile miała lat?

\- Sześć - Ben znów spuszcza głowę i wygląda jak ogromne, żałosne dziecko.

\- Ty sukinsynie! - brunetka gwałtownie się podnosi i rzuca się na niego z pięściami.

Tylko, ze nie może uderzyć go w twarz, bo czubek jej głowy nie sięga nawet do piersi Księżniczki. Zamiast tego naparza małymi piąstkami w jego brzuch, a chłopak nie reaguje. Może go to nie boli, a może stwierdził, ze na to zasługuje.

\- To musiało ją boleć! - drze się Alexis - Teraz też poznasz ból!

Mimowolnie wzdrygam się, gdy uderza z całej siły w jego krocze.

Solo zgina się i syczy.

\- Zwariowałaś? Mój mały przyjaciel cierpi. - Z jego oczu zaczynają lecieć łzy.

\- Właśnie, zwariowałaś? - burzy się Veronica i odciąga wściekłą i gotową do dalszej walki dziewczynę.

\- Chociaż ty jesteś po mojej stronie - stęka czarnowłosy.

\- Ale należało ci się - rzuca szatynka i wymierza mu policzek. Potem odchodzi razem z Alexis.

\- Co to miało być? - wykrztusza Finn i zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Nie wiem. Nie spodziewałem się takiej reakcji - duka Ben.

\- Czemu jej nie unieruchomiłeś? Przecież mogłeś - prycham.

\- Bo mi się należało. Nikt mnie w sumie porządnie nie ukarał za te wszystkie lata, więc może dobrze, że to zrobiły.

\- W sumie...masz rację.

\- Mam nadzieję, ze nie będę przez to bezpłodny.

\- Nie będziesz, mogło być gorzej. Mogla cię kopnąć, gdyby nie była niższa o dwie głowy.

\- Faktycznie. Ale jest jeszcze jeden szczegół. Nie zrobiłbym im krzywdy, bo Veronica za bardzo przypomina mi tą dziewczynkę. Ona też mówiła na mnie "pan wielkolud".

\- Przeuroczo - Finn uśmiecha się jadowicie, a Księżniczka piorunuje go spojrzeniem.

***  
Wieczorem wpadam na Chewiego. Wookie patrzy na mnie smutno i ryczy. na szczęście, rozumiem ich mowę.

\- Chcesz wrócić na Kashyyk? - pytam ze zdziwieniem.

Chewbacca potwierdza.

\- Nie rób tego, stary! Zwariowałeś?

Kolejny odgłos.

\- Wiem, straciłeś Hana.

Kolejne wyznanie trochę mnie szokuje.

\- Nie możesz patrzeć na Bena? Wiem, wiem, zabił twojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale w końcu wychowałeś go!

Chewie ryczy z wyrzutem.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie możesz na niego patrzeć? Dobra, nie dziwię się tobie. Ale zostań!

Wookie znowu wydaje z siebie smutny odgłos.

\- A potem został ci Luke, który też nie żyje? No weź, a Leia i Rey? Zostań dla nich! Poza tym, może niedługo wróci Rose ze swoim dzieckiem, przyda się opiekun.

Chewbacca ciągle trzyma się swojego.

\- Zostań, chociażby dla mnie. Jak już moja siostra wróci, to chcę trochę poszaleć. Przyda mi się drugi pilot.

Wookie przytula się do mnie, a to chyba oznacza, że się zgadza.

\- Dobry z ciebie kudłacz - mruczę i zanurzam twarz w jego mięciutkim futrze. - Ja też najchętniej bym stąd zwiał, ale zostaję. Damy radę, stary.

Zostaję z przyjacielem aż robi się bardzo późno. Razem obserwujemy gwiazdy. Jedna z nich pewnie skrywa gdzieś Lily.

Wierzę w to.

Frey

Na drugi dzień przepełnia mnie gorycz. Bo Ren odrzucił mnie. Tak okrutnie odrzucił.

Dlatego jestem zdziwiona, gdy rano rozpromienia się na mój widok.

\- Hej, Frey - woła przyjaźnie. - Miałem śmieszny sen.

\- Sen? - mruczę.

\- Śniło mi się, że pachniałaś jak Rose i przyszłaś do mnie, a potem cię pocałowałem. Zabawne, nie?

\- Bardzo - burczę. Kieruję się do wyjścia.

\- Hej, poczekaj! - woła za mną. - Co jest z tobą?

\- Nic, Ren, po prostu mnie zostaw - warczę.

Podbiega do mnie i chwyta moją dłoń.

\- Ale dlaczego? Co z tobą jest?

Powstrzymuję napływające do moich oczu łzy. Odwracam się w jego stronę.

\- A dlaczego ty nagle za mną biegniesz, co?

\- Ten sen dał mi dużo do myślenia - wzdycha i spuszcza głowę.

W moim sercu pojawia się nadzieja.

\- I co w związku z tym? - pytam.

Brunet ciężko oddycha, a potem siada na podłodze. Dołączam do niego.

\- Tak sobie to wszystko przemyślałem. I powiem tak: nie kocham cię, Frey. I pewnie nigdy nie będę.

\- Ale ja kocham ciebie, Ben - szepcę.

\- Daj mi dojść do słowa. Ale myślę, że jeśli Rose nie wróci, to moglibyśmy spróbować.

\- Ile chcesz jej dać czasu? - pytam drżącym głosem.

\- Może jeszcze rok?

\- Rok? - Unoszę brwi. - No dobra.

Wzdycham i patrzę na Rena, a potem wtulam się w niego.

Siedzimy tak przez kilka minut, aż w końcu wojownik wstaje i odchodzi.

 

Od tego dnia odliczam dni, tygodnie i miesiące.

Czekam na wybicie rocznicy odlotu Rose. Zniknęła niecałe cztery miesiące temu.

Jeszcze osiem miesięcy.

I Kylo będzie mój.


	42. Chapter 42

_And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright_   
_I'm just so tired to share my nights_   
_I wanna cry and I wanna love_   
_But all my tears have been used up_

**Rose**

Budzę się kilka godzin przed Huxem, który ma swój dokładny, ośmiogodzinny rytm. Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzę na jego spokojną, uśpioną twarz i staram się zapamiętać każdy szczegół - odznaczające się kości policzkowe, kilka drobnych piegów, poszarpane ucho. Nie mogę się powstrzymać, zanurzam delikatnie palce w jego zadbanej brodzie.

Ale to jest kolejny problem, kolejny powód, przez który nie moglibyśmy być razem na długo. Kocham jego powierzchowność, ale wnętrze tylko lubię. A moja prawdziwa miłość jest gdzieś indziej.

Potem jeszcze przytulam się do niego, wdycham jego przyjemny zapach czystości i myślę o tych czterech miesiącach, które spędziliśmy razem. Wykonałam swoją misję, zniszczyłam Najwyższy Porządek i nie zostałam wykryta. Generał był zbyt zaślepiony miłością do mnie, żeby skierować na mnie podejrzenia, chociaż parę razy było blisko.

Szkoda mi go.

Tak okropnie go wykorzystałam.

W końcu puszczam mężczyznę i powoli wstaję. Spoglądam na niego jeszcze raz, a potem podchodzę do ubrań, które przygotowałam sobie wieczorem. Szybko zakładam je na siebie i od razu czuję, że Rose Dameron w końcu przestaje być pułkownikiem, a staje się rebeliantem. Zbliżam się do wyjścia, gdy nagle zatrzymuje mnie zachrypnięty głos.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

Szybko odwracam się w stronę Huxa. Patrzy na mnie swoimi sennymi oczami.

\- Do łazienki - uspokajam go.

\- W starym stroju?  
\- Jest wygodny, a chyba mamy wolne, prawda? - podchodzę do niego i podnoszę jego podbródek. Potem patrzę mu prosto w oczy, mimo, ze najchętniej uciekłabym wzrokiem.

\- Prawda - mruczy generał.

\- Śpij - mówię cicho i całuję go delikatnie.

"Na pożegnanie"

Hux kiwa głową i układa się do snu. Czekam, aż jego oddech się uspokoi i dopiero wtedy wychodzę.

 

Gdy przechodzę przez salon, czuję dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Podchodzę do jego zawalonego papierami biurka. Biorę ołówek i piszę na kartce jedno słowo.  
 _Przepraszam._

Potem opuszczam jego kwatery. Ciekawe, kiedy wrócę.

Hala z myśliwcami jest prawie pusta, nie licząc kilku pilotów i znudzonych techników.

\- Przepraszam, który z nich jest najlepszy? - pytam jednego z nich, blondyna w okularach.

\- Ten - chłopak wskazuje maszynę, która stoi najbliżej mnie.

\- Wspaniale - uśmiecham się i sprawdzam, czy mam przy sobie blaster. Na szczęście, jest na swoim miejscu, za paskiem.

Kieruję się do myśliwca, gdy nagle czuję silne dłonie zaciskające się na moich ramionach.

\- Co do... - mruczę i odwracam się.

Za mną stoi dwóch oficerów, których nie zdążyłam zabić. Patrzą na mnie z wyższością.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz, Dameron? - pyta złośliwie jeden z nich.

\- Nie wasza sprawa - warczę.

\- Właśnie, że nasza. To ty stoisz za tym wszystkim, prawda?

\- Nie - kłamię i od razu czuję gorąco.

\- Pojawiłaś się ty, pojawiły się problemy. Pryz zwłokach oficerów znajdowano białe włosy. Jak to wytłumaczysz?

\- Ty masz białe włosy, Smith - prycham.

\- Długie, białe włosy - warczy wojskowy i mocniej chwyta moje ramię. - A teraz chciałaś uciec, prawda?

\- Nie. Chyba mam prawo gdzieś lecieć?

\- A generał o tym wie?

\- Co cię to obchodzi? - syczę.

\- Odpowiadaj na nasze pytania - cedzi drugi oficer.

\- Bo co mi zrobicie? - śmieję się z goryczą.

\- Zaprowadzimy cię do Huxa. On się z tobą rozliczy.

\- Tylko spróbujcie. Nie pójdę z własnej woli.

\- Zaciągniemy cię siłą, dziewczynko - śmieje się Smith. - Przecież poradzimy sobie z tobą.

\- Chcecie skrzywdzić ciężarną? - pytam z przerażeniem.

\- Dameron, nie cackaj się z nami. My po prostu chcemy zakończyć to piekło, które nam wszystkim urządzać. Przez ciebie upadliśmy. A ja od początku ci nie ufałem.

\- Dziwne, bo nie macie mi czego zarzucić - prycham.

\- Darling, pokaż jej - wzdycha wojskowy.

Mężczyzna chwyta mnie za włosy i pokazuje mi coś na datapadzie. Widzę siebie, jak przemykam przez korytarze i uderzam łomem w rury. 

-Co to ma znaczyć? - syczy mi do ucha.

-Hux to widział? - pytam.

-Właśnie idziemy mu to pokazać - cedzi Smith.

Ale ja korzystam z ich chwili nieuwagi. Oni byli szkoleni do zarządzania, a ja do walki. Odwracam się i kopię Darlinga w krocze, przez co szybko puszcza moją dłoń. Wyjmuję blaster i strzelam w głowę Smitha, który nawet nie zdążył zareagować.

Ale Darling nie poddaje się tak łatwo. Próbuje wytrącić mi broń z ręki i chwyta moje przedramię.

Niewiele się zastanawiając, uderzam głową w jego nos, który nieprzyjemnie chrupie. Czuję ból w czole, ale jeszcze kilka razy strzelam w stronę oficera.

Potem podchodzę szybko do myśliwca i startuję.

Ręce przestają mi drżeć dopiero, gdy włączam hipernapęd - kieruję się na Yavin 4, ponieważ tam ostatnio widziałam swojego brata. Może nadal tam na mnie czekają?

***  
Ludzie na Yavinie patrzą na mnie dziwnie, a ja nie do końca wiem, o co im chodzi. W końcu, podchodzi do mnie jakaś kobieta.

\- Jesteś wysoka, młoda i masz białe włosy - mamrocze.

\- Tak. Co w związku z tym? - pytam i uśmiecham się uprzejmie.

\- Chodź do starej bazy Rebeliantów. Ktoś zostawił coś dla ciebie.

**Poe**

Rano szybko kierujemy się do warsztatu, w którym wczoraj Alice, Isaac, Hayden i Holden tworzyli coś, co ma nam pomóc.

Nawet Ben się z nami przywlókł, tak bardzo jest ciekaw, co wymyślili.

Blondynka pokazuje nam z zadowoleniem pozornie zwykłą skrzyneczkę.

\- I to jest ta rzecz, nad którą tyle wczoraj pracowaliście? - prycha Veronica.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - uśmiecha się Hayden. - Zaraz zobaczysz. Tak przy okazji, to cześć. - Chłopak wstaje i obejmuje wszystkich niezgrabnie.

\- To jaka jest funkcja? - Alexis siada między bliźniakami i patrzy na urządzenie.

-Mam wam to zawile wytłumaczyć? - Isaac odgarnia z czoła niesforne włosy.

\- Tak, chociaż ty pewnie tylko psułeś - Veronica uśmiecha się jadowicie i siada na kolanach chłopaka.

-Jak tak mówisz, to niech Alice wytłumaczy. Ona jest lepsza - prycha blondyn.

\- Niech ci będzie - wzdycha dziewczyna. - Poe, mówiłeś nam kiedyś o paciorku, który dał wam wasz ojciec. Przeanalizowaliśmy kamień, z którego został wykonany...

\- Chwila, chwila - przerywam jej -Jak zdobyłaś mój kamień? przecież ci go nie dawałem...

\- No cóż, uroczo śpicie we trójkę - Alice uśmiecha się szatańsko, a ja wymieniam przelotne spojrzenia z Finnem i Benem. Wydało się.

\- Kontynuuj - zachęca ja księżniczka.

\- Dobra. Odkryliśmy, że materiał wydaje promieniowanie, nieszkodliwe dla człowieka, ale wychwytywane przez urządzenia.

\- Ale przecież są złoża tych kamieni - zastanawia się Veronica - To wasze ustrojstwo doprowadzi nas do kopalni.

\- Daj jej dokończyć - burczy Holden i uśmiecha się do przyjaciółki. Zauważam, że Hayden patrzy na swojego brata z niechęcią. Ciekawe...

\- Dotarliśmy do tego, że jeśli utworzy się paciorek z tego kamienia - czyli podbije się go odpowiednim metalem, to gdy się rozdzieli, zaczyna emitować jeszcze jedno promieniowanie, charakteryzujące tylko te dwie części. Unikalne.

\- To daje nam więcej - szczerzy zęby Finn, a Veronica uśmiecha się z uznaniem.

\- Złapaliśmy promieniowanie twojego kamyka, więc wystarczy włączyć urządzenie, żeby wykryć Rose. Tylko najpierw... musisz rozwalić twój paciorek, żeby zaczął emitować jeszcze inne promieniowanie, w innym przypadku mógłby na przeszkodzić. Rozumiesz?

\- Ale... - jąkam. - Wtedy już nie będzie pasował...

\- Może wytniesz w nim kółko? - proponuje Finn - I dasz je...w sumie nie wiem komu, może mnie?

\- Dobry pomysł - uśmiecham się.

\- Jesteście całkiem nieźli - uśmiecha się Veronica.- Nie spodziewałam się.

\- Bo my mamy inne pasje, niż mordowanie bezbronnych dzieci i staruszków - odcina się Holden.

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, oczy Alexis zaczynają błyszczeć. Po chwili zaczyna szlochać.

\- O co chodzi? - pyta zaniepokojony Isaac.

\- Bo...przypomniał mi się ten dziadek - jąka dziewczyna i zaczyna płakać jeszcze bardziej.

Veronica mruczy coś i spuszcza wzrok.

Holden szybko obejmuje ją ramieniem.

\- Hej, nie martw się.

\- Ale ja go zabiłam! - Alexis szlocha i przytula się do chłopaka.

\- Bądź spokojna, zapomnij o tym - pociesza ją Holden.

\- Niby dlaczego mam być spokojna? - brunetka zaczyna histeryzować.

\- Bo nie mogę patrzeć jak płaczesz - szepce chłopak.

Dziewczyna trochę się uspokaja i patrzy na Holdena. Potem pąsowieje, gdy chłopak nachyla się do niej i delikatnie ją całuje. Alexis wzdycha cicho i przyciąga go do siebie. Patrzę na to z uśmiechem. lubię patrzeć na tworzące się pary. Zaczynam intonować "Can you feel the love tonight", ale ostatecznie rezygnuję z niszczenia im tej chwili. Inni są zaskoczeni, chyba nie spodziewali się takiego obrotu spraw.

Tymczasem Holden puszcza dziewczynę, odgarnia jej włosy z czoła i uśmiecha się ciepło.

\- Już dobrze?

\- Dobrze - Alexis mocno przytula chłopaka i tym razem to ona całuje jego.

\- Dobra, gołąbeczki, mamy zadanie. Idziemy testować to urządzenie, czy nie? - warczy Veronica.

\- Dobrze, ze chociaż ktoś myśli tak jak ja - wzdycha z ulgą Ben.

\- Jasne - mówi szybko Holden i podaje rękę Alexis. Potem pomaga jej wstać.

\- Gratulacja, stary, wyszedłeś z friendzone - Isaac śmieje się i klepie przyjaciela po plecach.

Alice wymienia spojrzenia z Haydenem.

\- Lepiej już wyjdźmy - zarządza blondynka.

 

Szybko opuszczamy pomieszczenie i wychodzimy na lądowisko.

Alice stawia skrzyneczkę i wciska kilka guzików. Potem patrzy na ekranik.

\- Teraz kieruje nas do twojego kamienia - wzdycha.

\- A może...włożysz ten kamień do środka? - proponuje Holden.

\- Dobry pomysł, dziwne, że na to nie wpadłam - mruczy dziewczyna i wkłada mój kamyczek do urządzenia.

\- I co? - Hayden nachyla się nad ekranem, który wskazuje, ze urządzenie pracuje.

Przez pełną napięcia chwilę wszyscy wpatrujemy się w ekran. Czekamy na wynik.

\- No dalej, kupo złomu! - warczy Veronica i lekko kopie urządzenie.

\- Zwariowałaś? - karci ją Isaac.

\- Mnie też to wkurza - mruczy Ben.

W końcu na ekranie pojawiają się jakieś współrzędne. Szybko podnosimy się i klaszczemy.

\- Ale to nie koniec... - zaczyna Alice, ale nikt jej nie słucha.

\- Znajdziemy ją, Finn! - krzyczę i rzucam się na chłopaka.

\- Jesteś genialny! - Alexis uśmiecha się, staje na palcach i całuje Holdena.

Chłopak uśmiecha się i podnosi niską dziewczynę. 

Dostrzegam, ze Alice i Hayden znów wymieniają przelotne spojrzenia, ale wracają do odczytywania współrzędnych.

Tymczasem Alexis odrywa się od Holdena i patrzy na niego z podekscytowaniem.

Nie może się zbytnio nacieszyć jego widokiem, bo tym razem to on nachyla się do niej.

\- Dobra gołąbeczki, szukamy Rose - przerywa im Veronica - Pomigdalicie się później.

Para odrywa się z żalem od siebie.

\- Masz rację - chrząka Holden, ale ściska rękę brunetki.

Znów pochylamy się nad urządzeniem.

\- Współrzędne cały czas się zmieniają. Musi być w ruchu... - stwierdza Alice.

\- To możemy mieć problem - wzdycha. - W jakim ruchu?

\- Prawdopodobnie leci...

\- To mamy problem - prycha Finn.

\- Chyba będziemy musieli poczekać, aż przestanie lecieć - wzdycha blondynka i bierze do rąk urządzenie - Zaniosę je do warsztatu.

Nagle opuszcza mnie cała energia. Musimy odwlec poszukiwania. Widzę, że Ben też nie jest zadowolony. Patrzy przed siebie i zaciska pięści.

\- _Rozumiem cię, Crylo_ \- myślę, a chłopak chyba słyszy moje myśli bo odwraca się w moją stronę i kiwa głową.

***

Wieczorem jak zwykle siedzę na dachu. Tylko, ze towarzystwo jest inne - siedzę obok Alice i Haydena. 

Palę razem z chłopakiem (Alice nie chciała) i obserwuje gwiazdy.

\- Nie martw się, Poe - uśmiecha się dziewczyna. - Pewnie nie będzie lecieć zbyt długo.

\- Ale mogliśmy zacząć już dzisiaj. Może teraz siedzielibyśmy z nią.

\- Tylko ze stało się tak, jak się stało. Życie, Dameron - wzdycha chłopak.

\- Masz rację - mruczę i patrzę w dół.

Przy lądowisku kręci się dużo osób, pewnie jak zwykle działają, wykonują swoje misje, oddają się pracy. Jeszcze niedawno sam brałem w tym udział.

Za to, w odosobnionym miejscu dostrzegam znajome sylwetki. Alice i Hayden też patrzą w ich stronę.

\- Mój ogierze, kocham cię - dyszy Veronica i chyba przysysa się do Isaaca.

\- Jeśli umrzesz przede mną, to wyrwę tobie wszystkie twoje zęby i zrobię sobie z nich sztuczną szczękę, żeby mieć cię zawsze dla siebie.

\- Wiesz, ze wszyscy uważają nas za nienormalnych?

\- Wiem. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Mi też to wisi. Tylko to trochę przykre.

\- A może jesteśmy nienormalni?

\- Mów za siebie, dupku.

Zakrywam usta i cicho parskam. Alice z rozbawieniem odrywa od nich wzrok i spogląda na Haydena.

\- To moglibyśmy być my - zaczyna, ale szybko się płoszy. - Ale nie, bo.. 

\- Czemu nie? - W oczach chłopaka pojawia się błysk.

\- Bo ich relacja jest po prostu porąbana - parska dziewczyna. Potem opuszcza głowę.

\- Nasza nie musi taka być - uśmiecha się Hayden.

Blondynka spogląda na niego przelotnie i uśmiecha się do siebie.

\- Hej, dlaczego to nie możemy być my? - chłopak przysuwa się do niej.

\- Bo...

\- Nie kończ - brunet podnosi jej podbródek i delikatnie obraca jej głowę do siebie.

\- Chyba nawet nie mam jak - szepce Alice.

\- Ty i twój mózg? - Hayden śmieje się cicho, a potem zbliża swoje usta do ust dziewczyny, która przez cały czas sztywno siedzi i nie rusza się. Chłopak odsuwa się od niej ze strachem.

\- Przepraszam - mruczy i przygryza wargę. - Myślałem, że... nie wiem, co myślałem.

\- Przecież nie masz mnie za co przepraszać, głupku - blondynka uśmiecha się szeroko i wręcz rzuca się na Haydena. Zaskoczony chłopak przyciąga ją do siebie i opada na plecy,a dziewczyna odrywa się od niego, wspiera na dłoniach i patrzy na niego, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Nie jesteś zła? - pyta niepewnie brunet, ale chyba zna odpowiedź.

\- Jestem zła jak osa - Alice śmieje się pod nosem, zanurza palce w jego włosach i znów go całuje.

Postanawiam dyskretnie ich opuścić. Chyba przyda im się odrobina prywatności. 

 

Na dole mijam się z Alexis i Holdenem, którzy trzymają się za ręce, patrzą w gwiazdy i szepcą sobie coś na ucho. Obchodzę ich szerokim lukiem i podchodzę do Finna opierającego się o pustynne drzewo.  
Zasługuje na to żebym lepiej go traktował. Ostatnio to on wychodzi z inicjatywą, chociaż na początku było inaczej. To mnie zobaczył, gdy wybudził się ze śpiączki, to ja pierwszy wyznałem, że chyba nie jest dla mnie tylko przyjacielem. A ostatnio traktuję go tak ozięble.

Chłopak dziwi się, gdy podchodzę do niego i obejmuję go, ale po chwili przykłada swoje miękkie usta do moich.

\- Już dwie pary się dzisiaj zeszły - mruczę i głaszcze go po twarzy.

\- Tylko dzieciak jest jakiś taki...sam zobacz.

Ben stoi w oddali i patrzy na nas. Na jego twarzy maluje się ból. Pewnie tęskni za Rose i źle mu się patrzy na jakiekolwiek pary. Ale teraz mam go gdzieś.

\- Olać go - szepcę i nachylam się do Finna.

***

Rano wstaję najwcześniej ze wszystkich. Wyrywam Alice z łóżka (nie umyka mi to, że przed wyjściem z pokoju mówi coś stłumionym głosem) i namawiam ja do włączenia radaru.

Dziewczyna wzdycha, ale idzie ze mną do warsztatu i bierze skrzynkę. Potem wychodzi ze mną na zewnątrz.

Urządzenie włącza się i pokazuje współrzędne.

\- Dziwne - mruczy blondynka.

\- Co jest dziwne? - Hayden podchodzi do niej i obejmuje ją.

Odwracam się i widzę, że reszta ekipy już za nami stoi. Ciekawe, kto wyciągnął ich z łóżka.

\- Dziwne jest to, że współrzędne...pokazują tę planetę...

\- To musi być błąd - Isaac marszczy brwi i klęka przy nas.

Wszyscy podnoszą głos i proponują swoje teorie, ale Veronica nic nie mówi, tylko patrzy się w górę z rozdziawionymi ustami.

\- O co ci chodzi? - pyta Alexis.

Dziewczyna tylko pokazuje coś na niebie.

I ja też patrzę na wskazany przez nią obiekt.

Do planet zbliża się myśliwiec Najwyższego Porządku.

\- Cholera, namierzyli nas - syczy Holden.

\- Co robimy? - pyta Ben, ale nagle krzywi się.

\- Co się dzieje? Veronica podchodzi do niego i patrzy z niepokojem na jego grymas.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, coś dziwnego.

\- Ale co robimy? - Finn robi się nerwowy. Chwyta komunikator i informuje dowództwo o myśliwcu.

\- Pozwólcie wylądować - mówi spokojnie Leia. - Najwyżej zabijecie pilota.

\- No dobra - mruczy Hayden.

TIE ląduje tuż przy nas. Wyjmuję swój podręczny blaster, a Ben podnosi dłoń.

Z myśliwca powoli wychodzi jakaś postać.

Ma białe włosy i całkiem duży brzuch.

To Lily. 

 

**Frey**

Od rana boli mnie głowa. Mam złe przeczucia. 

Wieczorem oglądałam te tworzące się parki. Urocze. Ale oni też mieli być moi. 

Podglądałam Rena, a potem nawet zbliżyłam się do niego, ale on tylko zmarszczył brwi. 

Jeszce parę miesięcy. 

 

Ale coś jest nie tak. Nie zgadza mi się. 

Próbuję ubrać moją obcisłą sukienkę, ale moje dłonie drżą. Rezygnuję z niej i podchodzę do lustra. Mam opuchnięte oczy. Wyglądam jak potwór.

W końcu ubieram czarną i zwiewna suknię, w której czuję się nawet dobrze. Czeszę włosy i spryskuję twarz chłodną wodą. Nakładam makijaż, a potem uśmiecham się do siebie. 

Dużo lepiej. 

 

Raźno wychodzę z kwater, uśmiecham się do pilota, tego z niebieskimi oczami. Tego, z którym spędziłam parę nocy, a nawet nie znam jego imienia. 

Przemierzam korytarze, witam się z każdym napotykanym mężczyznom, a oni szczerzą do mnie zęby.

 

A gdy wychodzę na zewnątrz, potrafię jedynie otowrzyć szeroko usta. 

Widzę ją,

Widzę, jak gramoli się i wpada w ramiona Rena. A Ren ją całuje. 

Moje serce rozpada się na milion kawałeczków, eksploduje, wybucha, wylatuje w powietrze. Robi mi się gorąco, tak nieznośnie gorąco. Tylko nie ta szmata. 

Potem wycofuję się. Biegnę do mojego pokoju, wsuwam się pod kołdrę. Płaczę. Po raz pierwszy od dawna. 

***

Wychodzę w nocy. Nad jezioro. Jego spokojna tafla może dać mi ukojenie. 

Ale tym razem, krew się we mnie gotuje. Bo dostrzegam białe kłaki. 

\- Dziwka - mówię głośno, a ta szmata odwraca się ze zdziwieniem.

Po raz pierwszy mam okazję przyjrzeć się jej twarzy. Wygląda trochę jak dziecko. Pełne usta, mały, zadarty nos i okrągłe, pełne niedowierzania oczy. Rumiane policzki. 

Chyba jednak nie byłam typem Rena.

\- O co ci chodzi? - odzywa się. 

\- Nie wiesz? Kylo był mój.

\- Co, proszę? - Rose unosi brwi. 

\- Miał być mój. - Wyciągam w jej stronę palec. - Ale wróciłaś i wszystko zniszczyłaś. 

Na jej twarzy pojawia się pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek. 

\- Ta, Ben już mi o tobie wspomniał. Mówił, ze cieszy się, ze wróciłam. 

\- Nie mogłaś zostać z Huxem? Pewnie pieprzyłaś się z nim jak szalona. 

Przez jej twarz przechodzi cień. Oho, trafiłam w czuły punkt. 

\- Ale kocham Bena. Na pewno ci go nie oddam. Przecież on by cię nawet nie chciał - odpowiada ze stoickim spokojem. Potem odwraca się w stronę jeziora. 

\- Jeszcze się spotkamy, dziwko! - wołam. 

Nie odpowiada, a ja wiem, że powiedziała prawdę. Kylo i tak mnie nie chciał, zaproponował związek z litości. 

Dlatego podchodzę do uśpionych myśliwców. 

Umiem dobrze pilotować. I teraz z tego korzystam. 

Uciekam.


	43. Chapter 43

_I've been seeing all, I've been seeing your soul  
Give me things that I wanted to know  
Tell me things that you've done  
I've been feeling old, I've been feeling cold  
You're the heat that I know  
Listen you are my sun_  
  
 **Rose**   
__  
Wysiadam ze statku najszybciej jak potrafię.

I od razu wpadam w jego ciepłe ramiona, za którymi tak tęskniłam, czuję znajomy zapach. Z oczu zaczynają mi lecieć łzy, więc wtulam twarz w materiał jego koszuli.

\- Rose...- szepce Ben. Potem przyciąga mnie bliżej, a potem w końcu przyciska swoje usta do moich. Cały czas dotyka mojej twarzy, jakby chciał upewnić się, że istnieję. A ja chcę go całego i nie potrafię go puścić. - Gdzie ty byłaś? - pyta mnie, uśmiecha się szeroko i obejmuje mnie.

\- Nie teraz - odpowiadam, odgarniam mu włosy z twarzy i spoglądam w jego ciepłe, ciemne oczy, tak inne od chłodnej zieleni Huxa.

Słyszę stłumiony okrzyk i odwracam się od bruneta. W moją stronę biegnie Poe.

\- Poe! - wrzeszczę i daję się przytulić bratu.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób - mówi przez łzy i przyciska mnie mocno, jednak odsuwa się, patrząc na mój brzuch.

\- Mniejszy, niż powinien - mruczy cicho. - Na pewno to ósmy miesiąc?

\- Na pewno - uśmiecham się i przytulam pilota, jednak nagle czuję uderzenie z tyłu głowy.

\- Ty gałganie - Veronica warczy, ale po chwil uśmiecha się i obejmuje mnie. - Zostawiłaś mnie samą z Isaakiem.

Zaczyna coś gadać, ale zwracam uwagę na jej wypukły brzuch.

\- Czy ty jesteś w ciąży? - wykrztuszam.

\- No, jestem - szczerzy zęby dziewczyna. - Możemy założyć klub ciężarnych kobiet!

\- Wspaniały pomysł - uśmiecham się ironicznie i myślę, że nawet za nią się stęskniłam.

Tymczasem Alexis wydaje z siebie dziki pisk i podbiega do mnie najszybciej jak potrafi.

\- Rose, wróciłaś! - krzyczy i obejmuje mnie mocno, a ja schylam się, bo w sumie jest miedzy nami duża różnica.

Po chwili dołącza do nas Alice.

\- Nawet zbudowaliśmy urządzenie, żeby cię zlokalizować - szepce mi do ucha - Ale zanim zaczęliśmy je porządnie używać, to wróciłaś.

\- Maszynę? Ty ją sama skonstruowałaś?

\- No, Holden, Hayden i Isaac mi pomogli - blondynka śmieje się i puszcza mnie.

Po dziewczynach nadchodzi kolej na Finna, który szczerzy zęby i całuje mnie w policzek. Widzę, że Ben i Poe unoszą brwi.

  -Stęskniłem się, staruszko.

\- Ja za tobą też - uśmiecham się i obejmuję go.

Po nim podchodzą jeszcze Isaac, Hayden i Holden, którzy uśmiechają się szeroko i obejmują mnie równocześnie. Trochę niekomfortowe, ale bardzo miłe.

Tak bardzo za nimi tęskniłam. Nie wierzę w to, że widzę ich znowu. 

A potem znów ląduję w ramionach Bena, który ma łzy w oczach. I gdy znów mnie całuje, nikt nie zaczyna wygłaszać żadnych ironicznych uwag.

\- Może nam w końcu powiesz, co się z tobą działo przez cztery miesiące? - chrząka w końcu Finn.

\- Faktycznie - mruczę. -Ale możemy wejść do środka?

\- Niech ci będzie - Isaac uśmiecha się uroczo i kieruje się w stronę budynku.

Ben ściska mocno moją dłoń i patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem, gdy wchodzimy do środka.

 

  
Siadamy przy jednym z większych stolików w stołówce.

  -Teraz. Mów - ponagla mnie Mustafa.

Wzdycham i patrzę na wszystkich.

  -Zaczęło się od przesłuchiwania Huxa. Powiedział mi wtedy, ze mnie kocha, a ja go postrzeliłam. Ale potem, gdy wy weszliście do kwater Snoke'a, to generał znowu do mnie przyszedł, a ja uświadomiłam sobie, że zabicie głównodowodzącego nic nie da, trzeba się pozbyć oficerów i szturmowców...

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, ze zniknęłaś, żeby ich...zniszczyć? - wykrztusza Hayden. - Doskonałe, ale ryzykowne...

\- Ale jak ci się udało z Huxem? - pyta Alexis.

\- Ja... - zaczynam i rumienię się. - Udawałam, że go kocham. Przez cały czas.

Widzę, ze Ben zaciska pięści. Chyba źle to przyjmuje.

\- A on w to uwierzył? - dziwi się Alice.

\- Wiesz, istnieje takie zaburzenie psychiczne, w którym ofiara... - zaczyna Hayden.

\- ...przywiązuje się do oprawcy! Masz rację. - Blondynka uśmiecha się i opiera się o chłopaka.

Chyba są razem. Kolejna, ciekawa zmiana.

\- No dobra, ale co tam robiłaś? - naciska Poe.

\- Pozabijałam prawie wszystkich oficerów i wszystkich szturmowców - mówię cicho.

\- Moja krew. - Veronica uśmiecha się, a reszta otwiera szeroko oczy.

Chyba są w szoku.

\- Jakim cudem? - wykrztusza Ben.

\- Byłam sprytna i miałam sojuszniczkę, która niestety zginęła - uśmiecham się do niego i chwytam jego dłoń. - Robiłam to tak, żeby pozorować samobójstwa, albo zrzucałam winę na innych. No i Hux był pewnie zaślepiony, chociaż parę razy mnie podejrzewał...

\- Zadziwiasz mnie - szepce brunet.

Nagle do sali wchodzi Leia. Rozpromienia się na mój widok i szybko podchodzi do stolika. Wstaję i niezręcznie obejmuję kobietę.

\- Widzę, że to nie były głupie plotki - uśmiecha się generał. - Wróciłaś.

\- Owszem - szczerzę zęby.- I mam kilka informacji.

\- Właśnie z tym przyszłam. Najwyższy Porządek przestał cokolwiek zamawiać, jakby upadli. Czy to ma związek z tobą?

\- Ma.

\- Możesz opowiedzieć nam o wszystkim za kilka minut? Zbiorę cały Ruch Oporu, to chyba ważne, prawda?

\- Myślę, że tak.

\- Wspaniale. Cieszę się, ze cię widzę - Leia obejmuje mnie jeszcze raz i odchodzi.

Ben staje za mną, przytula mnie i całuje w czubek głowy.

\- Opowiesz mi potem szczegółowo? - pyta cicho.

\- No jasne - odpowiadam i odwracam się do niego. Tak bardzo cieszę się z tego, ze znów jestem w domu, że mogę go zobaczyć.

  
Opowiadam wszystkim skróconą wersję opowieści - ograniczam się do podania suchych faktów i opisów kilku morderstw.

Boję się, że mimo wszystko, zostanę zlinczowana, w końcu zabiłam tylu ludzi...

Jednak przez salę przetaczają się oklaski, a Ben tylko ściska pokrzepiająco moją dłoń. Chyba jednak było warto. 

Całkowicie się rozklejam, na widok Rey, która pędzi do mnie, żeby się przywitać.

\- Ty wariatko! - dyszy. - Co to miało być?

\- Zrobiłam wam przysługę - opowiadam z uśmiechem i obejmuję dziewczynę. - A gdzie jest Luke?

\- Zginął. - Twarz Rey pochmurnieje.

\- Przykro mi - mówię cicho i przytulam ją mocniej.

\- Ale kontynuuję jego dzieło. Mam już kilka dzieciaków, z których stworze kolejną Akademię.

\- To świetnie - uśmiecham się pokrzepiająco, a potem słyszę radosny ryk.

Chewie podchodzi do mnie i obejmuje mnie swoimi ogromnymi ramionami.

Przerywa nam chrząkniecie Lei.

\- Możemy kontynuować? - pyta.

\- Faktycznie, przepraszam - Rey pąsowieje i wraca do reszty.

\- Jak już mówiłam, naszym celem jest zniszczenie resztki Porządku, uwięzienie i osądzenie generała Huxa, a potem odbudowanie nowej Republiki. Obecnie trwają dyskusje, na jakiej planecie ma znajdować się stolica, wiele osób proponuje powrót do Coruscant, co nie jest złym pomysłem. Ale wszystko jeszcze się zobaczy.

\- Kto będzie przewodził senatem? - pyta ktoś z tłumu.

\- Kanclerz nie znajdowała się na Hosnian i przeżyła - uśmiecha się Leia. - Atak na Najwyższy Porządek planowany jest za tydzień. Przez ten cały czas każdy powinien działać jak najaktywniej, żeby szybko się uwinąć.

Wszyscy unoszą ręce i wydają z siebie okrzyk. Tęskniłam za spontanicznością tego miejsca.

 

\- Teraz wszystko mi opowiesz - szepce Ben gdy schodzimy z podestu.

\- Ja też chcę wiedzieć! - wtrąca się Poe, ale zatrzymuje go jakaś dziewczyna.

\- O nie, Dameron, idziesz teraz ze mną - mówi.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Nie zadawaj pytań. Chodź.

\- Potem pogadamy - zapewniam brata, po czym odchodzę z Benem.

 

 

  
Siadam ciężko na łóżku, za którym też się stęskniłam.

I opowiadam mu o wszystkim.

Nawet o tych rzeczach, o których nie chciałam, żeby wiedział. Ale postanowiłam być z nim szczera. Lepiej, żeby dowiedział się o tym bezpośrednio ode mnie niż zobaczył w mojej głowie. Opisuję dokładnie wszystkie morderstwa i przybliżam mu relację z Huxem, przyznaje się, że zaciągałam go do łóżka, żeby odciągnąć jego uwagę, mówię nawet o tym, ze w pewien sposób przywiązałam się do niego. Nie zatajam ani jednej rzeczy, opowiadam o tym, jak tęskniłam za nim i nie mogłam już wytrzymać. Dopiero gdy kończę, spoglądam na niego. Boję się jego reakcji.

Na jego twarzy maluje się ból i pewien zawód.

\- Jesteś zły? - pytam cicho.

\- Nie. I cię rozumiem. Przez twoje poświęcenie podziwiam cię jeszcze bardziej - brunet uśmiecha się ciepło, a ja czuję, jak kamień spada mi z serca.

\- Nie spodziewałam się tego - szepcę i przysuwam się do niego. Opieram głowę na jego piersi, a on obejmuje mnie ramieniem.

\- Ale...mam jedno pytanie - szepce Ben.

\- Jakie?

\- Czy to, ze przywiązałaś się do niego, zmieniło twoje uczucia do mnie?

\- Ani trochę - odpowiadam zgonie z prawdą, a potem podnoszę głowę i całuję chłopaka w kącik ust.

\- Rozumiem. Nie mam ci tego za złe - mruczy Ren i przyciąga mnie do siebie. - A jak ci.. z tym? - Wskazuje mój brzuch.

\- Dziwnie. Trochę ciężko, ale niedługo chyba będzie po wszystkim - uśmiecham się blado. Boję się porodu, boję się dziecka. Nie wiem, czy Ben je zaakceptuje. Czy kiedykolwiek pozna ojca. 

\- Masz obawy - mówi cicho, a ja kiwam głową. Potem patrzę na niego i uświadamiam sobie, że w końcu jest ze mną.

-Tęskniłam za tobą. Nawet nie wiesz jak - szepczę.

-Ja za tobą też. Powiem ci coś, ale nie śmiej się ze mnie.

-Co takiego?  
-Przyłaziłem w nocy do Poe i Finna i zawsze budziłem się, oplatając Damerona. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.

Uśmiecham się szeroko. Wyobrażam to sobie. Pewnie pilot nie był zbyt zadowolony.

-Może przez wspólną krew?

-To nie jest zła teoria - Solo przyciąga mnie do siebie, a ja zamykam oczy i opieram czoło o jego mostek, wdychając jego zapach. - Nie wierzę, że tu jesteś.

-Mi też z tym ciężko - mruczę i kładę się na brunecie. - Ale może jutro będzie nam z tym łatwiej. Oswoimy się.

-Chcesz spać, że tak się kładziesz? - pyta Ben, a potem zaczyna głaskać mnie po włoach.

-Chyba tak - wzdycham.

-Dobrze. To ja chyba nie mam wyboru, prawda?

-Nie zamierzam schodzić - mówię cicho i czuję znajome odprężenie, które zawsze towarzyszy mi przy Renie.

Jednak chwilę przed zaśnięciem nawiedza mnie niepokojąca myśl.

 _'Hux już wie. Wie, że go zdradziłaś. I teraz cierpi"_  
  
 **Poe**  
  
Mam ochotę udusić Jessikę. Dopiero co wróciła moja siostra i teraz znowu muszę się z nią rozstawać. Pilotka prowadzi mnie do pomieszczenia, w którym stoi kilku członków eskadry.

  -Słuchaj, Poe - syczy dziewczyna. - Miałam z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Na jaki temat? - pytam ze zdziwieniem.

\- Zmieniłeś się.

\- No, tak. Ale co w związku z tym?

\- To nie jest dobra zmiana.

\- Jak to? - wykrztuszam.

\- Osiem miesięcy temu dowodziłeś nami, Dameron. Potem zostałeś przydzielony do zadań specjalnych, fajnie. To jeszcze nie było takie złe.

\- A teraz jest źle? - prycham.

\- Szczerze? Tak.

\- O co ci chodzi? - marszczę brwi. Przecież niczego nie zrobiłem.

\- Przez ostatnio cztery miesiące tylko łazisz i snujesz się jak widmo! Zupełnie zaniedbałeś nas, na rzecz garstki szturmowców i tej laski bez oka. Jest zupełnie inaczej, niż rok temu! Nawet BB-8 spędza więcej czasu z Rey niż z tobą.

\- Bo mu kazałem - warczę. - Poza tym, zaginęła mi siostra. Chyba miałem prawo...

\- Ty i ta twoja siostra - wzdycha Pava - Zniknęła i od razu musiałeś ryczeć i wszędzie jej szukać, a potem snuć się jak nienormalny.

\- Jeśli ci zależy...- Podchodzę do dziewczyny i wyciągam oskarżycielsko palec. - To chętnie wrócę do dowodzenia, proszę bardzo.

\- O to mi właśnie chodziło - uśmiecha się pilotka.

\- To kiedy zaczynamy? - wzdycham.

\- Jak polecimy do Porządku. A wcześniej polecisz jeszcze na zwiad ze Snapem.

Weaxley uśmiecha się i macha do mnie. Chociaż on nadal mnie lubi. Nie to co Ello Asty, który patrzy na mnie z niechęcią. Mówi się trudno.

\- A kiedy lecimy na zwiad?

\- Pojutrze. Tylko twoja siostrunia musi nam dać współrzędne.

\- Przestań tak na nią mówić - warczę, a dziewczyna płoszy się. - To znaczy, okej, da nam współrzędne. Poproszę ją.

 

***  
  
W nocy nie mogę spać, więc wychodzę nad jezioro.

Zupełnie nie spodziewałem się, ze Lily będzie nad nim siedzieć.

Czuję dziwny ścisk w sercu, gdy widzę jej białe włosy, które odziedziczyła po naszym dziadku. Tak bardzo za nią tęskniłem. I wróciła, chociaż wydaje mi się nierealna.

Obraca głowę i uśmiecha się na mój widok. Siadam obok niej.

\- Jestem już po dziwnej rozmowie - wzdycha. 

\- Tak? Z kim?

\- Z tą... Frey. Nazwała mnie dziwką, mówiła, ze Kylo jest jej, a potem zwiała. 

\- Bogowie, ta laska jest nienormalna. - Chowam twarz w dłoniach. - Nie było z Renem. Za to była z połową bazy.

\- Już się bałam...

Przez chwilę siedzimy w przyjaznym milczeniu. 

\- Wiesz, że przez ten cały czas, Księżniczka wrzucał do tego jeziora kamienie?

\- Na serio? - parska.

\- Na serio. A potem przyłaził do nas w nocy i...

 - Już słyszałam tą historię - Lily śmieje się pod nosem. - Obudziłam się w środku nocy i nie mogłam zasnąć, chociaż obok był Ben. Nie chciałam go budzić, więc przyszłam tutaj.

\- Ja też mam problemy z zasypianiem - szepcę i obejmuję ją ramieniem. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Całkiem dobrze, ale się boję. Może faktycznie oddam ci to dziecko. Może wychowacie je lepiej niż ja.

\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł. Polubię tego dzieciaka, w końcu w połowie jest Dameronem.

\- Ale w połowie...

\- Wiem, Huxem. Właśnie, jak z nim było? Bardzo źle?

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Rose krzywi się.

\- To jest właśnie problem, Poe. Było dobrze. Koleś nosił mnie na rękach. Dosłownie.

\- Żartujesz - prycham.

\- Nie. Przepraszał mnie za wszytko jakieś setki razy i robił dla mnie co sobie wymyśliłam - wzdycha i spuszcza wzrok.

\- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...- zaczynam z przerażeniem.

\- Tak i nie. Kocham Bena, ale on...no...wiesz... - jąka i pąsowieje.

\- Chyba wiem. Ale emocjonalnie też?

\- Nie. Po prostu nawet go lubiłam, ale wiedziałam, że muszę go zniszczyć. A gdy zorientowałam się, ze nie potrafię, to wróciłam.

\- Właśnie, jak tu trafiłaś?

\- Poleciałam na Yavin 4, bo widziałam cię tam ostatnio.

\- Czyli jednak mi się nie wydawało - mruczę.

\- O co chodzi? - marszczę brwi.

\- Zobaczyłem cię i chciałem biec, ale Ben mnie powstrzymał i powiedział, ze mam nie żartować. Ale potem pokazałem m, że nie kłamię i wróciliśmy, ale ciebie nie było. Więc zostawiliśmy współrzędne w dawnej bazie Rebelii, w której teraz jest zarząd kolonii.

\- Nie uwierzyli ci?

\- Nie - wzdycham. - Ale co było dalej?

\- Jakaś kobieta mnie rozpoznała i zaprowadziła do środka. Potem jeszcze przenocowała mnie, dala coś ciepłego do jedzenia, stwierdziła, ze ciężarnym się pomaga i potem dala mi te współrzędne. Rano podziękowałam jej i poleciałam.

\- Ciekawe, kto to był - mruczę.

\- Nie wiem, braciszku. Pewnie się nie dowiemy - Lily opiera głowę na moim ramieniu. - Szkoda mi Huxa. Jak myślisz, zabiją go?

-Nie. Jesteśmy ucywilizowani. Nie zabiją go tak po prostu, najpierw będzie miał proces. Możliwe, ze będzie miał wyrok śmierci, ale wątpię.

-To dobrze.

-Ale co wtedy zrobisz? Pójdziesz do niego?

-Zwariowałeś? - prycha. -Oczywiście, że nie. Nigdy w życiu. Nawet nie nadawalibyśmy się do jakiegoś porządnego, stałego związku. Przelotny romans. I tyle.

-To dobrze - uśmiecham się i przytulam ją mocniej. Tak bardzo się za nią stęskniłem.

-Kocham cię - szepce dziewczyna.

-Ja ciebie też, mała - uśmiecham się i odgarniam jej z czoła niesforne kosmyki. - Może jednak pójdziesz spać?

\- Chyba masz rację - Lily uśmiecha się i powoli wstaje. Podaję jej rękę, żeby było jej łatwiej.

Idziemy razem w stronę bazy. Przy naszych balkonach obejmuję ją mocno na pożegnanie.

Potem wracam do siebie i wtulam się w śpiącego Finna.  
Wrócę do siebie. Teraz pójdzie mi łatwiej.   
  


 


	44. Chapter 44

_And I love the way you hurt me._   
_It's irresistible_

 

 

Następny tydzień mija mi szybko i dziwnie.  
Cały czas nie wierzę w to, że wróciłam do domu, do Bena i reszty. Dziwnie mi w nocy _,_ muszę przyzwyczajać się do tego, ze nie ma tutaj Millicent. Ale cieszę się, że w końcu wróciłam, że rano widzę twarz Rena, potem rozmawiam z pilotem i szturmowcem, spędzam czas z dziewczynami i rozmawiam z Rey, która dobrze dogaduje się z Alice.

Tymczasem Ruch Oporu dynamicznie szykuje się do ostatecznego zniszczenia Najwyższego Porządku.  
Wszyscy wariują, pracują po szesnaście godzin dziennie, tylko ja nie muszę nic robić, ze względu na mój stan - chociaż ciąża nie daje mi się zbytnio we znaki.  
Wywiad bez problemu lokalizuje bazę, nikt ich nie atakuje, planeta wygląda na wymarłą.

W dzień wylotu, wszyscy próbują mnie przekonać, żebym, została, ale upieram się, ze chcę lecieć. Chcę zobaczyć Huxa przed śmiercią. Jakimś cudem udaje mi się ich przekonać.

***

W transportowcu zaczynam czuć się niekomfortowo. Co, jeśli Hux się na mnie rzuci? Albo będzie próbował mnie zabić?

\- Co cię trapi? - Ben obejmuje mnie, a ja wzdycham i zamykam oczy.

\- Boję się tego spotkania.

\- Mogłaś nie lecieć. Byłabyś bezpieczniejsza.

\- Ale...- mruczę. - Nie wiem, nie chciałam was tak zostawiać.

Do bazy leci prawie cały Ruch Oporu, w tym moi przyjaciele.

\- W sumie, masz rację. Nie powinniśmy się znowu rozdzielać. Najgorsze cztery miesiące w moim życiu.

Uśmiecham się do niego i odgarniam kosmyki z jego czoła. Tęskniłam za nim, ale nadal trudno mi się do niego przyzwyczaić. Chciałabym pokazać mu, ze się cieszę, ale nawet nie mogę go mocniej objąć. Niech ten bachor już ze mnie wyjdzie.

Zupełnie zabiera mi energię i przez to mija kilkanaście minut lotu, a ja już zasypiam, opierając się o Rena.

 

\- Rose, obudź się.

Otwieram oczy i powoli podnoszę się. W statku jest prawie pusto, zostałam tylko ja i Ben.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu? - pytam.

\- Tak. Wskażesz nam teraz wszystko? - Solo uśmiecha się i pomaga mi wstać.

\- Jasne - chwytam go za rękę i wychodzimy razem z transportowca.

Stroimy tuż przed wejściem, tym samym, przez które weszłam tu cztery miesiące temu.

\- Tu jest główna sala - mówię głośno do Bena i kręcących się dookoła ludzi.

Nigdzie nie ma nikogo z Porządku, co jest wręcz dziwne- w końcu zostało kilku medyków, pilotów, Hux i jeden oficer.

\- Czyli tu jest najważniejsze wejście? - pyta Holden. 

\- Tak.

\- Okej - chłopak kiwa głową i strzela w panel. Drzwi otwierają się.

\- Dobra robota - chwali go Hayden. Potem razem wchodzą do środka.

\- Czysto! - krzyczy Holden.

 

Wszyscy ostrożnie wchodzą do środka.

\- Gdzie teraz? - pyta Isaac.

\- A gdzie zamierzamy iść?

\- Do kwater Huxa i tego drugiego. - Veronica uważnie rozgląda się naw wszystkie strony.

\- I co dalej?

\- Mamy go aresztować. Potem stanie przed sądem. Prawdopodobnie wszystko załatwimy tutaj, bo po co wracać do naszej bazy na jakąś głupią rozprawę? - Alice podchodzi do paneli i sprawdza ich jakość.

\- No dobra. Zacznijmy od oficera. To ten korytarz - wskazuję drzwi prowadzące do części mieszkalnej.

 

Wchodzimy do wskazanego przeze mnie miejsca.

Na samym środku korytarza stoi wojskowy.

Wpatruje się w nas nieobecnym wzrokiem, jego dolna warga zaczyna drżeć.

\- Już - mówi cicho, a potem powtarza to kilka razy.

\- Poruczniku Walsh, jest pan aresztowany... - zaczyna Isaac, ale przerywa mu krzyk mężczyzny.

\- To już koniec! - wrzeszczy i chwyta się za głowę. Potem upada na kolana. - Upadliśmy!

\- Poruczniku Walsh - mówi chłodno Ben. - Wstań. Jesteś aresztowany i czeka cię rozprawa. 

Oficer podnosi wzrok i patrzy na Rena.

\- Dowódca... - szepcze. - Dlaczego nas opuściłeś?

\- Zrobiłem to, co było właściwe. Wstań.

Mężczyzna machinalnie wstaje. Potem wyciąga w moją stronę palec.

\- A ty, Dameron? Dlaczego nas opuściłaś? - zawodzi.

\- Żeby do nas wrócić - warczy Poe, ale macham ręką, żeby go uciszyć. Potem podchodzę do mężczyzny, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Hux nie powiedział ci wszystkiego? - pytam.

\- Generał nie opuszcza kwater. Od tygodnia. Zostawił mnie. Opuścił mnie. Piloci zwiali. Medycy odeszli. Została nasza dwójka. Sami. Ja sam. On nie wychodzi. - Walsh zaczyna rozdrapywać sobie twarz.

\- Ben, zrób z tym coś - wzdycham, a brunet sprawia, że ręce porucznika opadają wzdłuż jego boków.

\- Co teraz zrobicie? - pyta wojskowy.

\- Zostajesz aresztowany. Czeka cię proces - mówię do niego jak do dziecka.

\- Nie! Proszę - w oczach mężczyzny pojawiają się łzy.

A potem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, otwiera usta i wkłada do nich blaster. Potem pociąga za spust.

Alexis zacyzna wrzeszczeć, gdy krew rozbryzguje się na ścianach i podłodze, a ciało spada na ziemię.

\- Alexis, spokojnie! - krzyczy Holden i obejmuje ją mocno, ale dziewczyna nie przestaje. - Proszę cię! - dodaje i całuje ją w czubek głowy. - Oddychaj. Powoli.

Wpatruję się z niedowierzaniem w martwego mężczyznę.

Zwariował.

To było widać gołym okiem, zachowywał się jak obłąkany.

Ostatnio, gdy go widziałam, był wyrachowany i opanowany. A to było tydzień temu.

\- Co z tym zrobimy? - mruczy Veronica.

\- Idziemy dalej - wzdycha Poe. - Potem ktoś to ogarnie.

\- No dobra - Rey patrzy ze strachem na trupa. BB-8 świergota i zaczyna skanować zwłoki.

\- Mały, jego stan zdrowia to martwy - Poe śmieje się pod nosem, ale poważnieje. - To było dziwne.

\- Ciekawe, czy Hux też zwariował - zastanawiam się. -Walsh powiedział, ze nie wychodzi ze swoich kwater i że zostali tylko oni dwaj.

\- Czyli teraz jest tu tylko generał? - zastanawia się Alice.

\- Na to wygląda - mruczy Ben. - To miejsce jest całkiem niezłe, będzie można zrobić z niego bazę.

\- Faktycznie - wzdycham.

\- Którędy do Huxa? - pyta Isaac.

-Już was prowadzę - uśmiecham się blado. Wychodzimy z korytarza, zostawiając za sobą martwego mężczyznę.

 

Po kilku minutach stoimy przed wejściem do kwater Huxa. Mam nadzieję, że kod jest ten sam.

\- Pamiętasz? - pyta Alice, a ja kiwam głową.

Wciskam cyfry na panelu, a drzwi otwierają się.

\- No nieźle - uśmiecha się Rey.

Pomieszczenie wygląda tak samo, jak tydzień temu. Wszystko jest idealnie czyste i poukładane.

Z sypialni wychodzi Hux, a ja czuję ścisk w sercu.

Chyba niczego nie jadł, bo jest jeszcze chudszy niż zwykle. Ma na sobie spodnie od munduru, oficerki i podkoszulek. Jego włosy są gładko zaczesane, a na twarzy nie ma nawet cienia zarostu.

Na nasz widok otwiera szeroko swoje zielone oczy.

\- Generale Hux, jest pan...-zaczyna Finn, ale nie udaje mu się dokończyć.

Ben podchodzi z wściekłością do niższego mężczyzny. Bez zbędnych ceregieli uderza go z całej siły w brzuch. Hux zgina się i syczy.

\- To za Phasmę - cedzi Ben, a potem kopie go mocno w krocze. - To za Rose - dodaje.

\- Ben, proszę - wzdycham, ale brunet nie słucha mnie. Wymierza generałowi kolejny cios, przez który mężczyzna upada na ziemię.

\- Zawsze taki byleś - dyszy Hux. Z jego nosa cieknie strużka krwi. - Tylko uderzałeś, gdy coś ci nie pasowało. Jak ogromny dzieciak.

\- Mam do tego prawo - syczy Solo, a potem z całej siły kopie lewą rękę generała. Rozchodzi się nieprzyjemny trzask. - To za mnie.

Uderza jeszcze kilka razy, a potem wyciąga dłoń, a mężczyzna chwyta się za gardło i zaczyna się krztusić.

\- W kocu to zrobię - dyszy z pasją Ben - Czekałem na to od ośmiu miesięcy, Brendol. W końcu ukręcę ci łeb.

\- Ben! -Rey podchodzi do niego i uderza go w tył głowy. Chłopak odwraca się w jej stronę.

\- Co? - cedzi. W jego oczach płonie ogień.

\- Zostaw go. Ma być osądzony , a nie zabity na miejscu.

\- Mam to gdzieś.

\- Możesz mieć problemy - mówię cicho. - Nie powinieneś mu niczego robić, wiesz, ze przez to możesz potem zostać uznany przez polityków za niezbyt wiarygodnego.

Brunet patrzy przeciągle na rudzielca, który powoli się podnosi. Jego ręka wisi pod dziwnym katem. Szczerzy do mnie zakrwawione zęby.

\- Wiesz, teraz mój wygląd po prostu obrazuje to, jak się czuję, Rose. Jak się poczułem tydzień temu. gratuluję, udało ci się. Sam bym tego lepiej nie wymyślił.

\- Przymknij się - warczy Ben. -Nie będziesz już musiała go więcej słuchać.

\- Przecież jeszcze nic nie wiadomo - szepczę.

Tymczasem Holden i Hayden zakuwają generała, a jego ręka znów chrupie. Hux zamyka z bólem załzawione oczy i przegryza do krwi wargę. Potem patrzy z wyższością na eskortujących go bliźniaków.

\- Jesteście tymi gorylami? - śmieje się cierpko, a z jego ust wylatują kropelki śliny wymieszanej z krwią. - Umiecie w ogóle mówić z sensem?

Mustafa otwiera usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale ubiega go Veronica. 

-Jak ten rudy cwel powie coś jeszcze, to uderzę go z całej siły w tę rączkę.

-Pomogę ci - Ben uśmiecha się cierpko.

 

-Chyba mu ją złamaliście - mruczy Alexis, gdy wychodzimy z kwater. Kierujemy się do nielicznych cel, znajdujących się w pobliżu koszar. -Przesadziliście.

\- Dziękuję, urocza dziewczynko - mruczy generał, a Isaac wydaje z siebie przytłumione warkniecie i uderza go w tył głowy.

\- Kocham cię - Veronica uśmiecha się do blondyna i całuje go w policzek.

\- Nie wierz w to, stary. Nie wierz kobietom. Mi też mówiła, ze mnie kocha. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie cuda potrafiła wyczyniać...aż sobie zazdroszczę.

W oczach Bena pojawia się żądza mordu, uspokajająco kładę dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie daj mu się sprowokować - szepcę.

\- Wszystko słyszę.

\- Człowieku, nie możesz się po prostu zamknąć? - wzdycha Rey. - Tylko pogarszasz swoją sytuację.

\- A może być gorsza? - syczy Hux.

Faktycznie, nie wygląda zbyt dobrze. Jego twarz zdążyła już spuchnąć, a na białym podkoszulku jest pełno śladów krwi. I ta ręka - musiała mu się nieźle połamać.

\- Mogłam nie zatrzymać swojego kuzyna - dziewczyna patrzy przeciągle na Bena.- Mogłeś już nie żyć.

\- Tak byłoby dla mnie lepiej - mężczyzna wzdycha i spluwa na elegancki dywan.

\- Nie pluj - karci go Alice. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak to trudno sprać.

\- Och, dziewczynka, która była wcześniej szturmowcem, będize rozkazywać generałowi? Ciekawe. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, ze upadnę tak nisko. Aż mi za siebie wstyd. - Hux stara się być arogancki, ale widać, że cierpi - jego plecy są przygarbione, a z oczu lecą łzy, których nawet nie może wytrzeć.

\- Zamknij się w końcu - wzdycha Poe, a Finn energicznie mu przytakuje.

\- Nie musicie być aż tacy...-zaczyna Alexis, ale spoglądam na nią ze zrozumieniem i kręcę głową. Wiem, że nikt nas nie posłucha. Może nawet bardziej ich wkurzymy.

Ale nie ma czemu się dziwić, każdy kto nie poznał go tak jak ja, lub nie jest wrażliwy jak Alexis, nawet nie próbuje klasyfikować go jako człowieka.

Chociaż mało go przypomina. Wygląda bardziej jak upadły anioł, któremu wyrwano skrzydła. Próbuje patrzeć z dumą przed siebie, ale co chwilę krzywi się z bólu. Chcę położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, zabrać go, kazać mu uciekać i nie widzieć go już nigdy.

Mogłam tak zrobić wcześniej, ale byłam zbyt zapatrzona w siebie, myślałam, ze jego cierpienie nie będzie mnie bolało, jednak okazuje się zupełnie inaczej. Z trudem patrzę, jak ledwo idzie, ciągle ponaglany przez wszystkich. Już nawet nie próbuje nikomu dopiec, po prostu milczy i trzęsie się.

 

Gdy dochodzimy do celi, Poe po prostu wpycha go do środka i zamyka drzwi. Potem stawia bliźniaków pod drzwiami.

\- Musimy teraz zameldować się u generał Organy. Mówiła, że będzie w głównym pomieszczeniu. A rozprawa prawdopodobnie odbędzie się dzisiaj.

\- Po cholerę rozprawa? - mruczy Hux zza drzwi. - Nie możecie mnie zabić od razu?

\- Nie kracz - ucisza go poirytowana Alice. - Jeszcze nie zostałeś osądzony.

\- Nie jestem debilem.

\- Zaraz tam wejdę i go zabiję - warczy Ben.

\- Ja też bym to chętnie zrobiła - cedzi Rey. - On nie potrafi siedzieć cicho.

\- Zabraliście mi wszystko, nie mogę już nawet marudzić.

\- Zamknij mordę, człowieku! - wrzeszczy Poe.

\- Lepiej już idźmy - wzdycha Finn. - Nie chce mi się z nim kłócić.

-Masz rację, to nie na moje nerwy - Alice uśmiecha się cierpko. - Życzę powodzenia - podchodzi do Haydena i szybko go całuje, zanim pójdziemy.

\- Uderzyli mnie w stare blizny, Rose. Okazuje się, ze nawet bycie dupkiem nie da ci szacunku. Że i tak jestem Brenem, który zawodzi - mówi śpiewnie Hux, gdy zaczynamy się oddalać.

\- Oby wyrok był jak najgorszy - mruczy Isaac. - To nie jest człowiek, tylko ścierwo.

Wszyscy przytakują mu. Mają zaciśnięte pieści i ogień w oczach.

 

W sali głównej czeka już Leia i wielu innych członków Ruchu Oporu.

\- Generał Hux został umieszczony w celi - melduje Poe.

\- Doskonale. Co z resztą personelu?

\- Jakby to powiedzieć...- mruczy Isaac. - Nie ma nikogo.

\- Jak to? - dziwi się kobieta.

\- Z tego, co usłyszeliśmy, od oficera, który popełnił samobójstwo...-zaczyna Finn.

\- Jakiego oficera, który popełnił samobójstwo?

\- Porucznik Walsh. Chyba zwariował, mówił dziwne rzeczy, a potem strzelił sobie w głowę - mruczy Rey.

\- A co powiedział? -drąży stojący obok admirał Statura.

\- Że są sami, że medycy odeszli, a piloci uciekli - odpowiada cicho Alexis.

\- To by się zgadzało. W hali nie ma żadnych myśliwców - mruczy Organa. - A co z Huxem?

\- No...on jest trochę poturbowany - wzdycha Veornica.

\- Co oznacza "poturbowany"?

\- Złamana ręka i nos, twarz też w niezbyt dobrym stanie, wybity ząb, kilka krwiaków i ran. Tak na wstępie, z tego co zauważyłam - wylicza Alice.

\- Kto go tak załatwił? - burzy się Leia.

\- A jak pani generał myśli? - uśmiecha się Finn.

\- Benjaminie! - kobieta patrzy z wyrzutem na syna i podnosi głos. - Kto ci pozwolił?

\- Nikt. Ale nie mogłem wytrzymać - mówi cicho Ben.

\- To oznacza, że musimy załatwić wszystko, zanim przybędą tu delegaci z Senatu.

\- A co, chcemy zostać na dłużej?- dziwi się Poe.

\- Owszem, jest to bardzo wygodnie i przestronnie. Czeka nas dużo pracy. Osądzenie Huxa, ogłoszenie upadku Najwyższego porządku, a potem masa politycznych spraw - wzdycha admirał Ackbar. - Nic przyjemnego, mam nadzieję, ze niebawem będę mógł w końcu wrócić na emeryturę.

\- Niech się pan o to nie martwi - zapewnia go Leia. - Kwestia kilku miesięcy. Wszyscy, którzy wspierali Ruch Oporu, zostaną odznaczeni i docenieni, tak zapewniła kanclerz.

\- To wspaniale - Finn szczerzy zęby.

\- Pamiętasz, że ja chcę mieć swoje miejsce w Radzie? - pyta cicho Ben.

\- Pamiętam, synu. Rozważymy to, chociaż po twoim dzisiejszym występku to może być trudne.

\- Świetnie. Przez to, ze ten debil mnie sprowokował, to mogę mieć problem z...

\- Chcesz być w Senacie? - pytam ze zdziwieniem.

\- Owszem, myślę, ze przyda im się świeża krew - brunet uśmiecha się do mnie i chwyta moje palce w swoją dłoń, która jest lepka od krwi Huxa.

\- Właśnie, proponuję, żebyście w trakcie dzisiejszej rozprawy zasiadali w radzie - wtrąca się Leia. - Wy i jeszcze bliźniacy, poza wami jeszcze kilku ważniejszych członków. Ja będę przewodziła rozprawie.

\- A na kiedy ją planujemy? - pytam.

\- Na za godzinę.

\- Jasne - kiwam głowa. - A gdzie?

\- Tak się składa, ze jest tu nawet budynek sądu wojskowego, więc nawet nie trzeba się wysilać.

\- Czemu musi być sądzony tak szybko? - pyta Alice. - Zazwyczaj skazańcy czekają na rozprawy...

\- Ze względu na jego stan zdrowotny. Lepiej już mieć to z głowy.

\- Rozumiem - blondynka marszczy brwi. - Kto przedstawi zarzuty?

\- Ja - wzdycha admirał Satura. -Jest ich całkiem sporo.

 

***  
Dwóch żołnierzy wprowadza Huxa przed oblicze Lei. Dwójka generałów mierzy się spojrzeniem. Są zupełnie różni. Niska, ciepła kobieta i wysoki, chłodny mężczyzna. Nadal jest ubrany w swój podkoszulek, chociaż na jego ramionach są zawiązane bandaże, przy szczęce trzyma zimny kompres, a jego ręka została już unieruchomiona.

\- Generał Brendol Hux - zaczyna admirał.

Mężczyzna podnosi głowę. W jego oczach lśnią łzy.

\- Tak na mnie mówiono - szepcze.

\- Urodzony w roku 1 ABY, syn Brendola Huxa Seniora. Generał Najwyższego Porządku, dowódca bazy Starkiller. Czy wiesz, dlaczego się tu znalazłeś?

\- Jasne, ze wiem. Zaufałem Rose Dameron, córce Shary Bey, urodzonej w roku 9 ABY. - Mężczyzna przeszywa mnie pełnym bólu spojrzeniem. Obserwuję go z lawy, przy której zebrano Radę, która zadecyduje o jego losie po wysłuchaniu zarzutów.

\- Nie. Znalazłeś się tu z następujących powodów: przez wiele lat systematycznie łamałeś pakt pokojowy, wysunąłeś ideę zbudowania bazy Starkiller, która była całkowicie nielegalna, następnie wydałeś rozkaz użycia broni, który poskutkował zniszczeniem układu Hosnian. Straciłeś bez powodu wielu ludzi. Planowałeś zaatakować Jakku i powybijać ludność,wspierałeś program porywania dzieci, do szkolenia ich na szturmowców. Ze świeższych wydarzeń: zgwałciłeś bezbronną dziewczynę, zamordowałeś swoją współpracownicę, prawie pozbawiłeś życia Lily Rose Dameron i Benjamina Solo, szantażowałeś, porwałeś Poe Damerona, planowałeś zniszczyć Republikę po wyjściu z ukrycia. A to tylko główne zbrodnie.

\- Ciekawe miałem życie, co nie? - Hux śmieje się cierpko.

Leia patrzy na niego uważnie.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tak młodego, a tak smutnego człowieka. Tak zniszczonego. To smutne, co Imperium robi z ludźmi.

\- Lepiej patrz na siebie. Masz beznadziejnego syna.

Widzę, że Ben zaciska pieści. Pewnie najchętniej by wstał i zabił rudzielca, ale nachylam się do niego.

\- Spokojnie - szepcę.

\- Masz rację - wzdycha Ben. -Ale jakoś nie mogę na niego patrzeć.

\- Już dałeś mu popalić.

\- Zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz.

Tymczasem rozprawa dalej się toczy.

\- Przyznajesz się do postawionych zarzutów?

\- Tak.

\- Żałujesz?

\- Zależy.

\- Co zależy?

\- Niektóre rzeczy mi wiszą, inne ne do końca. Proste, prawda?

\- Proszę zawracać się z mniejszą arogancją - mówi twardo Leia. -Rada przeanalizuje zbrodnie i dobierze odpowiednią karę. Zarządzam godzinną przerwę.

 

Strażnicy wyprowadzają Huxa, a Leia i admirał Satura podchodzą do naszej ławy.

-Jakieś propozycje? - pyta ciężko kobieta.

\- Proponuję wygnanie - mówię.

\- Egzekucja - warczy Ben.

\- Ktoś ma inne propozycje? - Leia rozgląda się, jednak wszyscy milczą. - Nie? W takim razie rozważmy te dwie opcje.

\- To chyba logiczne - prycha Isaac.

\- Kto jest za wygnaniem? - pyta Leia.

Podnoszę rękę, tak samo jak Alexis, kilku starszych oficerów, Leia, admirał Satura i, o dziwo - Poe. Po chwili dołącza również ręka Holdena, a potem Finn nieśmiało unosi dłoń. Nawet Rey wzrusza ramionami i podnosi dwa palce.

\- Zwariowaliście? - prycha Ben. -On zasługuje na najgorszą karę...

Szybko patrzę na tych, którzy nie unieśli rąk. Jest ich więcej.

\- Veronica - szepczę, jednak dziewczyna pozostaje niewzruszona.

\- Ktoś ma obiekcje? - pyta Leia.

Wszyscy milczą.

\- W takim razie, chyba już wiemy.

\- Wspaniale - uśmiecha się Ben.

\- Ale kto wykona wyrok? I w jaki sposób? - docieka Organa.

\- Ja go wykonam - mówię twardo.

Chociaż to mu dam, zginie z ręki osoby, którą kochał, będzie patrzył w moje oczy, nie w twarz swojego największego wroga, jakim jest Ben.

\- Oszalałaś? - prycha Veronica.

\- Nie - warczę.

\- Właśnie, zwariowałaś - popiera ją Ren. - My chcemy go załatwić.

\- Tu już mogłeś się wykazać - prycham. - Widziałeś jak wygląda?

\- To teraz to dokończę. Błagam cię, wiem, ze był teraz dla ciebie dobry, ale dla reszty świata...

\- Ja rozumiem. I dlatego ja chcę go zabić. Żeby zemścić się za... - wzdycham i pokazuję swój brzuch.

\- Dziewczyna mówi rozsądnie - stwierdza major Brance. - Niech ta egzekucja będzie ostatnią w Galaktyce, po niej nastanie w końcu pokój.

Wszyscy entuzjastycznie kiwają głowami.

\- W takim razie, ty wszystko wykonasz. Od ciebie należy też wybór rodzaju śmierci.

\- Tak jest.

 

Do sali wraca Hux. Już prawie nie drży, próbuje trzymać wysoko podniesioną głowę.

-Brendolu Hux - mówi Leia. - Zostaje pan skazany...

Mężczyzna patrzy na Organę i uśmiecha się gorzko.

-Na karę śmierci..

Hux prycha i wzrusza ramionami. Pewnie domyślał się od początku.

-Wykonanie wyroku: jutro.

-Bardzo łaskawi jesteście. Myślałem, ze natychmiastowo - burczy wojskowy.

-Wykonawcą wyroku będzie Lily Rose Dameron.

Mężczyzna otwiera usta i patrzy na mnie. Odwzajemniam jego spojrzenie. Po chwili generał spuszcza głowę.

Nie podnosi jej, nawet, gdy wyprowadzają go z sali, a wszyscy rozchodzą się do swoich zadań.

***  
Nasz pokój należał wcześniej do jakiegoś wojskowego, nadal są w nim ślady jego obecności. Trochę mi z tym nieswojo, ale zasypiać można. 

\- Dlaczego aż tak ci zależało na tym, żeby go zabić? - pyta mnie Ben.

Wzdycham i przysuwam się do niego bliżej. Brunet poprawia kołdrę. 

\- Przecież powiedziałam.

\- Nie, powód jest inny, czuję to.

\- Nie będziesz mi chyba przeglądać głowy? - warczę cicho.

\- Nie, ale jeśli będziesz coś przede mną tak zatajać...

\- Błagam, nie. Nie okłamuję cię, nie mas po co tam zaglądać. Nie muszę przecież rozcinać tobie żołądka, wystarcz, ze powiesz mi, ze zjadłeś mięso z Gornta, uwierzę tobie.

\- Było przepyszne - śmieje się Ren. - Niech ci będzie. Ale zmieniłaś się trochę.

\- Przepraszam - wzdycham. - Może jak Hux jutro zginie, to wszystko się ustabilizuje.

\- Wiesz już jak go zabijesz?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

Żadna opcja nie wchodzi u mnie w grę.

Nie zastrzelę go, brzydzi mnie widok zmasakrowanych, poranionych laserami ciał, nie spojrzę na jego krew bez późniejszych koszmarów.

Nie uduszę go, nie będę patrzeć na jego gasnące oczy i desperackie próby zaczerpnięcia powietrza.

Nie utopię, bo to on nauczył mnie plywać.

Nic mi nie pasuje, każda opcja jest gorsza od poprzedniej.

\- Musisz się pospieszyć - mruczy Ben.

\- Chyba już wiem.

\- Tak? To jaki masz plan?

\- Rano polecimy gdzieś w daleko, Potem wywalimy go w próżnię w kapsule, tak jak to często robiło się z rebeliantami.

\- Chcesz zastosować technikę Imperium?

\- Kto mieczem wojuje, od miecza ginie.

\- Trochę kosztownie.

\- Ale z pompą. Generał musi odejść z fajerwerkami.

\- Masz rację.

To będzie najlepszy sposób. Nie będę widziała, jak umiera. A Galaktyka będzie zachwycona.

 


	45. Chapter 45

_But love, love will tear us apart again._

  
  
Rano wstaję przed słodko śpiącym Benem. Nawet nie idę się umyć, tylko szybko opuszczam pokój. muszę zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Jeśli nie zrobię tego przed śmiercią Huxa, nigdy sobie nie wybaczę.  
Przechodzę przez korytarze, mimo że ostatnio jest mi trochę ciężej niż zwykle. Może dlatego, że już nie muszę na siebie ciągle uważać. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że mi się udało. Poszło aż za gładko.  
  
To jest jeden z powodów, dla którego muszę odwiedzić generała.  
  
Pod jego drzwiami stoi dwóch strażników, którzy nie są ani Holdenem, ani Haydenem. Zwykli bojownicy. Uśmiecham się do nich.

\- Hux nadal tu jest?

\- Owszem - odpowiada jeden z mężczyzn i odwzajemnia uśmiech. - Będzie tu aż do egzekucji.

\- To dobrze.

\- A dlaczego pytasz? - dziwi się drugi strażnik.

\- Mogę tam wejść?

\- Obawiam się, że będzie z tym ciężko - mruczy mężczyzna.

\- Ja wykonuję wyrok, chyba mam prawo porozmawiać z nim przed tym, prawda?

Strażnicy wahają się. Chyba pora użyć mojego daru.

\- Nic mi nie zrobi, ma złamaną rękę i jest osłabiony. Jak nie wyjdę po dwudziestu minutach, to sprawdźcie, czy wszystko dobrze. Albo nie, czterdzieści minut.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Muszę go o coś zapytać.

\- Mogę wiedzieć o co?

\- Nie za bardzo, to dosyć osobista sprawa, mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie.

Strażnicy wymieniają się spojrzeniami. W końcu jeden z nich, ten uśmiechnięty, wzdycha i kiwa głową.

\- No dobrze. W sumie, zasługujesz, to dzięki tobie tu jesteśmy.

\- Dziękuję - szczerzę zęby i odgarniam włosy z czoła.

Strażnik powoli otwiera celę, a drugi szykuje broń do strzału.

\- Szybko, wejdź - ponagla mnie, a ja szybko przekraczam próg. Drzwi zamykają się za mną.

 

  
Hux siedzi na pryczy, ma przygarbione plecy i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Na mój widok podnosi głowę i widzę łzy w jego oczach.  
  
Powoli podchodzę do niego i przyłapuję się na tym, ze po moich policzkach spływają łzy.

\- Wiedziałem od dawna - chrypi Hux, zanim zdążę cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Jak to wiedziałeś? - dziwię się, a potem wskazuję na pryczę. - Mogę usiąść?

\- Jasne - mruczy Hux. - Domyśliłem się, przecież to zaczęło się od ciebie. I wiesz co? Gdyby nie moja pomoc, to by ci się nigdy nie udało. bo ja dawałem tobie wolna rękę.

\- Czemu nic nie zrobiłeś?

\- Chciałem. Wiesz, gdy rozwaliłaś te rury w koszarach i udusiłaś tych oficerów, to obudziłem się w nocy, a ciebie nie było. Mogłem cię przyłapać na gorącym uczynku, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Bo jestem idiotą. Bo tak cholernie cię kocham.

\- Przepraszam - szepczę, chociaż wiem, że te słowa nic nie znaczą. - Jak ręka?

\- Beznadziejnie. Ale to chyba nie ma większego znaczenia, co? I tak za parę godzin umrę.

\- Gdybym mogła cofnąć czas... - wzdycham.

\- To co? Nie zrobiłabyś tego samego? Uniemożliwiłaś nam przejecie rządów, jesteś bohaterką, Rose. Będą cię wspominać - dzieci Republiki jako herosa, a rodziny tych wszystkich oficerów będą chciały cię zabić.

\- Wiem. Ale gdybym mogła cofnąć czas, to kazałabym ci uciekać. Źle mi się patrzy na twoje cierpienie.

\- Chociaż to - burczy generał. - Wiesz, gdy dowiedziałem się, ze to ty mnie zabijesz, to zrobiło mi się trochę lepiej. Bałem się, ze to Ren mnie ukatrupi, on zrobiłby to najokrutniej jakby potrafił.

\- Wiem i dlatego postanowiłam, ze ja to zrobię.

\- Powiedz mi jedno. - Hux patrzy na mnie i kładzie zdrową dłoń na moim nadgarstku, jednak nie ma w tym żadnej konkretnej emocji.

\- mogę ci powiedzieć wszystko, za parę godzin i tak to nie będzie miało znaczenia. - splatam nasze palce, chociaż nienawidzę siebie za to.

\- Dobrze. Powiedz mi, czy kochałaś mnie. 

Przez moment chcę go okłamać.

Dla jego dobra.

  I przede wszystkim dla swojego.

Ale potem patrzę na jego smutne, podkrążone oczy i uświadamiam sobie, ze nie mogę tego zrobić.

\- Tak, Bren, Zrobiłeś mi tyle złych rzeczy, prawie mnie zabiłeś, zniszczyłeś psychicznie, ale przez te cztery miesiące wszystko mi się wymknęło spod kontroli. Chciałabym cię nienawidzić, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Ale już nie potrafię. Kocham cię. Ale Ben. Zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu. - Spuszczam głowę. - Ale...

Nie udaje mi się dokończyć, bo Hux chwyta moją brodę, a potem desperacko przyciska swoje usta do moich.

  -Nigdy się nie nauczę - wzdycha, gdy zaplatam dłonie na jego karku.

Nie chcę tego. Nie chcę robić tego Benowi. Ale...  
To ostatni raz.  
Moje palce zostawią siniaki na jego szyi, umrze z nimi.  
Potem mówię coś i przegryzam do krwi jego wargę oboje uśmiechamy się, gdy posoka cieknie po jego brodzie.

\- Jesteśmy popieprzeni - śmieje się cierpko.

-Przeszkadza ci to?

\- Nie - wzdycham i głaszczę go po policzku.

Jego ręce wsuwają się pod moja tunikę i zatrzymują na brzuchu. Nagle przeszywa mnie ból, a w oczach pojawiają się łzy.

\- Nazwij to dziecko Dexter. Albo Gwen - szepcze generał, a potem delikatnie całuje moją skroń.

\- Chciałabym, żeby cię poznało - wzdycham i przytulam się do niego.

Potem uśmiecham się blado i odgarniam włosy, pokazując wszystkie pieprzyki na szyi. Hux cicho parska, a potem znów się do mnie nachyla.

\- Rozdarłaś mnie na kawałeczki i doprowadziłaś do mojej śmierci, ale i tak siedzimy i obmacujemy się w celi - prycha, a potem znowu całuje.

Nic nie odpowiadam, tylko przyciągam go bliżej, pozwalam mu na składanie powolnych pocałunków od mojego policzka do obojczyka. Nasze dłonie błądzą po sobie i boję się momentu, w którym będę musiała go opuścić. 

 

Ale potem przerywa nam zdenerwowany głos.

-Rose, wszystko w porządku?

Odrywam się z westchnieniem od Huxa i schodzę z jego kolan.

\- Tak - mówię głośno.

\- Za dwie godziny powinien mieć tą egzekucję, wiec lepiej daj mu się przygotować. Wiem, że zasługuje na niezłe potrzaskanie, ale już daj mu spokój.

\- Jasne - burczę.

Ściskam mocno dłoń Huxa i podchodzę do drzwi.

\- Wypuścicie mnie. - Uderzam w nie mocno.

Drzwi otwierają się, a ja wychodzę.

Strażnik zagląda do środka. Generał siedzi i patrzy na niego wrogo.

\- Nieźle go pobiłaś - mruczy z uznaniem mężczyzna, gdy patrzy na jego zakrwawioną brodę. - Ale już spokojnie. Nie bądźmy jak Imperium, trochę przesadziłaś.

\- Przepraszam. - Spuszczam wzrok.

Drzwi zamykają się.

\- Dziękuję za umożliwienie mi widzenia - uśmiecham się i odchodzę.

 

  
Ben nie śpi, gdy wracam. Leży na łóżku i wpatruje się w sufit. Na mój widok podnosi się.

\- Gdzie byłaś?

\- Musiałam się przejść - kłamię i wchodzę pod kołdrę.

\- Niedługo ten dupek już zginie - szepcze brunet i obejmuje mnie.

\- Niedługo chyba powinniśmy się zbierać, w końcu nie wyrzucimy go w próżnię z powierzchni planety.

\- Maz rację. - Kylo uśmiecha się, a ja odwracam wzrok.

Nie mogę mu spojrzeć w oczy, jestem zła na siebie. nie powinnam sobie z nim pogrywać, nie powinnam poddawać się tak łatwo Huxowi.

Nie zasługuje na niego, nie zasługuję na uznanie.

Jestem zwykłą morderczynią, taką samą jak Hux, tylko ze on zostaje piętnowany, a mnie wychwalają. Wszystko jest jakieś popieprzone.

\- Martwisz się czymś.

Kiwam głową.

\- Spokojnie. - Ren chwyta moją dłoń i uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco. - Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Zrobiłaś już dla nas dużo, teraz będzie tylko spokój.

-  Mam taką nadzieję - wzdycham przeciągle i zamykam na chwilę oczy.

\- Wiesz, skorzystam z okazji i pójdę się ubrać - Ben wstaje i idzie do łazienki.

Czekam na niego, obserwując swoje paznokcie.

W końcu będę musiała mu o tym powiedzieć, ale jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie tego. Kocham go, ale...

Nie lubię się rozczulać nad swoimi uczuciami.

Czuję ścisk w sercu gdy wychodzi z łazienki w czarnym stroju i szczerzy do mnie zęby.

\- Niemrawa jesteś - mruczy, gdy wychodzimy z pokoju i kierujemy się w stronę statku.

\- Wiem.

\- Ale to utrzymuje się już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Może mi przejdzie jak dziecko się urodzi.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - wzdycha. - Dziwnie mi się z tobą ostatnio rozmawia, jakbyś coś ukrywała. A ja nie chcę grzebać ci w głowie.

\- Nie rób tego. Wiesz, że to nie jest przyjemna rzecz.

\- Wiem, wiem - brunet uśmiecha się ciepło.

Dla mnie był w stanie wrócić do domu, do miejsca swoich koszmarów, porzucić Ciemną Stronę, a ja go okłamuję.

Jestem potworem.  
  
***  
  
I w końcu nadchodzi ta chwila.

W pomieszczeniu stoją wszyscy przywódcy Ruchu Oporu, kilku zaproszonych senatorów, Ben i moi przyjaciele- Poe, Finn, Rey, Veronica, Isaac, Alice, Mehmed, Alexis Mustafa, Chewie, nawet BB-8.

Po chwili do sali wprowadzają generała. Jego oficerki lśnią, pewnie to było jego ostatnią wolą.

Spogląda na mnie i uśmiecha się z bólem, a ja pękam.

Wpatruję się w niego.

\- Rose - Leia szturcha mnie lekko w ramię. - Mówiłam coś do ciebie.

Szybko otrząsam się.

\- Nie słyszałam, przepraszam.

\- Mówiłam ci co trzeba dokładnie zrobić. Wiesz wszystko?

\- Nie do końca - spuszczam wzrok i rumienię się.

\- Wprowadzisz go do kabiny. Potem wyjdziesz i ustawisz zapas tlenu na osiem godzin. I wypuścisz ją.

\- Jasne - kiwam głową.

Potem chwytam mocno przedramię Huxa i wprowadzam go do kabiny. Zamykam za sobą drzwi.

 

Generał patrzy na mnie. po chwili odrywa guzik od munduru i wkłada go w moją dłoń.

\- Daj to naszemu dziecku - szepcze. - Proszę.

\- Dam. - Kiwam głową i ocieram pojedynczą łzę.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

\- Dziękuję.

Nie mogę się powstrzymać. Chwytam go za kołnierz i jeszcze raz przyciągam do siebie. W pocałunku przekazuję mu cały swój ból, smutek i poczucie winy. Gdy go odsuwam spogląda na mnie i uśmiecha się z żalem.

\- Do zobaczenia, Rose.

\- Do zobaczenia, Bren. Mnie nie zawiodłeś.

Patrzę na niego ostatni raz.

Już zawsze zapamiętam go takiego: chudego, smutnego, siedzącego na podłodze i czekającego na śmierć.

Potem wychodzę.

\- Co tak długo? - pyta Veronica, ale nie odpowiadam.

 

Podchodzę do panelu i zaczynam ustawiać zapasy tlenu.  
Potem ciężko wzdycham.  
Przez chwilę się waham, ale wiem, ze jeśli nie wcisnę tego przycisku, zrobi to ktoś inny.  
Jedna dłoń mocno ściska guzik.  
Palec drugiej wciska przycisk.  
Kabina wypada i dryfuje w dal, a wszyscy dookoła zaczynają klaskać.

  -Tak kończy Najwyższy Porządek - mówi dumnie Leia. - W dosyć brutalny sposób, ale przekonaliśmy się, że pakty pokojwe są niczym. Teraz możemy na nowo odbudować Republikę.

  
Nie słucham jej, czuję się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie czymś ciężkim w głowie.

 - Dlaczego tak długo tam byłaś? - powtarza Veronica, a Ben staje obok i kiwa głową.

\- Właśnie, dlaczego? - naciska.

\- Ja...- jąkam i spuszczam wzrok.

\- Mam tego dosyć - cedzi brunet. Wyciąga w moją stronę dłoń.

I wiem, że widzi.

Widzi, jak całuję Huxa,a potem wracam do pokoju i okłamuję go. Widzi wydarzenia przed kilku minut.  
Płonie w nim wściekłość.

Podchodzi do mnie.

\- Ty szmato ! - wrzeszczy i podnosi pieść.

Uderza we mnie, czuję ból w szczęce, upadam na podłogę i momentalnie zaczynam szlochać - nie wiem czy z bólu, szoku, czy może zawodu.

\- Pojebało cię? - wrzeszczy Poe i rzuca się na Bena. Zaczyna go okładać, a Ren nie reaguje. Wpatruje się z niedowierzaniem w swoje pięści.

\- Poe, błagam! - Leia podchodzi do pilota i próbuje go odciągnąć od syna.

Patrzę na to z niedowierzaniem, a potem wrzeszczę, bo przechodzi przeze mnie okropny skurcz. Chyba się zaczyna. Wydaje mi się, że na podłodze tworzy się kałuża. Może mam już urojenia. 

\- Pani generał, niech pani nie... - mruczy Finn i delikatnie chwyta ją za ramiona, chce zabrać ją od Damerona.

Alexis zaczyna szlochać i mówi coś do Veroniki, która wpatruje się w to z rozbawieniem. Alice jest przerażona, szybko podbiega do mnie, tak samo jak Rey.

Politycy tylko stoją i patrzą na całą scenę z politowaniem.

Po chwili Poe przestaje okładać Bena, bo znowu wrzeszczę.

\- Cholera, ona chyba zaczyna rodzić - Holden blednie i podchodzi do mnie, a ja próbuję zaczerpnąć powietrza.

\- Zabierzcie ją do części szpitalnej! - wrzeszczy Hayden.  
  
  
Ben szybko bierze mnie na ręce i kluczy przez korytarze, a za nim podąża cały orszak.

Patrzę na to wszystko tak, jakbym unosiła się nad nimi i była obserwatorem. Widzę jak zanosi mnie, kładzie na szpitalnym łóżku.

Wszyscy zbierają się dookoła mnie, a potem lekarz odsuwa ich na bok.

Poe mocno ściska moją rękę, a Kylo wychodzi ostentacyjnie z sali.

  -Niech rodzi sobie sama - warczy.

Ból przyćmiewa mi wszystko.

Jestem w piekle.  
Może dobrze.  
Zasłużyłam na to.  
W pewnym momencie ból wygrywa, słyszę tylko jakieś przerażone okrzyki, a potem odpływam.  
  


 

_But love, love will tear us apart again._

  
  
Rano wstaję przed słodko śpiącym Benem. Nawet nie idę się umyć, tylko szybko opuszczam pokój. muszę zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Jeśli nie zrobię tego przed śmiercią Huxa, nigdy sobie nie wybaczę.  
Przechodzę przez korytarze, mimo że ostatnio jest mi trochę ciężej niż zwykle. Może dlatego, że już nie muszę na siebie ciągle uważać. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że mi się udało. Poszło aż za gładko.  
  
To jest jeden z powodów, dla którego muszę odwiedzić generała.  
  
Pod jego drzwiami stoi dwóch strażników, którzy nie są ani Holdenem, ani Haydenem. Zwykli bojownicy. Uśmiecham się do nich.

\- Hux nadal tu jest?

\- Owszem - odpowiada jeden z mężczyzn i odwzajemnia uśmiech. - Będzie tu aż do egzekucji.

\- To dobrze.

\- A dlaczego pytasz? - dziwi się drugi strażnik.

\- Mogę tam wejść?

\- Obawiam się, że będzie z tym ciężko - mruczy mężczyzna.

\- Ja wykonuję wyrok, chyba mam prawo porozmawiać z nim przed tym, prawda?

Strażnicy wahają się. Chyba pora użyć mojego daru.

\- Nic mi nie zrobi, ma złamaną rękę i jest osłabiony. Jak nie wyjdę po dwudziestu minutach, to sprawdźcie, czy wszystko dobrze. Albo nie, czterdzieści minut.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Muszę go o coś zapytać.

\- Mogę wiedzieć o co?

\- Nie za bardzo, to dosyć osobista sprawa, mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie.

Strażnicy wymieniają się spojrzeniami. W końcu jeden z nich, ten uśmiechnięty, wzdycha i kiwa głową.

\- No dobrze. W sumie, zasługujesz, to dzięki tobie tu jesteśmy.

\- Dziękuję - szczerzę zęby i odgarniam włosy z czoła.

Strażnik powoli otwiera celę, a drugi szykuje broń do strzału.

\- Szybko, wejdź - ponagla mnie, a ja szybko przekraczam próg. Drzwi zamykają się za mną.

 

  
Hux siedzi na pryczy, ma przygarbione plecy i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Na mój widok podnosi głowę i widzę łzy w jego oczach.  
  
Powoli podchodzę do niego i przyłapuję się na tym, ze po moich policzkach spływają łzy.

\- Wiedziałem od dawna - chrypi Hux, zanim zdążę cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Jak to wiedziałeś? - dziwię się, a potem wskazuję na pryczę. - Mogę usiąść?

\- Jasne - mruczy Hux. - Domyśliłem się, przecież to zaczęło się od ciebie. I wiesz co? Gdyby nie moja pomoc, to by ci się nigdy nie udało. bo ja dawałem tobie wolna rękę.

\- Czemu nic nie zrobiłeś?

\- Chciałem. Wiesz, gdy rozwaliłaś te rury w koszarach i udusiłaś tych oficerów, to obudziłem się w nocy, a ciebie nie było. Mogłem cię przyłapać na gorącym uczynku, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Bo jestem idiotą. Bo tak cholernie cię kocham.

\- Przepraszam - szepczę, chociaż wiem, że te słowa nic nie znaczą. - Jak ręka?

\- Beznadziejnie. Ale to chyba nie ma większego znaczenia, co? I tak za parę godzin umrę.

\- Gdybym mogła cofnąć czas... - wzdycham.

\- To co? Nie zrobiłabyś tego samego? Uniemożliwiłaś nam przejecie rządów, jesteś bohaterką, Rose. Będą cię wspominać - dzieci Republiki jako herosa, a rodziny tych wszystkich oficerów będą chciały cię zabić.

\- Wiem. Ale gdybym mogła cofnąć czas, to kazałabym ci uciekać. Źle mi się patrzy na twoje cierpienie.

\- Chociaż to - burczy generał. - Wiesz, gdy dowiedziałem się, ze to ty mnie zabijesz, to zrobiło mi się trochę lepiej. Bałem się, ze to Ren mnie ukatrupi, on zrobiłby to najokrutniej jakby potrafił.

\- Wiem i dlatego postanowiłam, ze ja to zrobię.

\- Powiedz mi jedno. - Hux patrzy na mnie i kładzie zdrową dłoń na moim nadgarstku, jednak nie ma w tym żadnej konkretnej emocji.

\- mogę ci powiedzieć wszystko, za parę godzin i tak to nie będzie miało znaczenia. - splatam nasze palce, chociaż nienawidzę siebie za to.

\- Dobrze. Powiedz mi, czy kochałaś mnie. 

Przez moment chcę go okłamać.

Dla jego dobra.

  I przede wszystkim dla swojego.

Ale potem patrzę na jego smutne, podkrążone oczy i uświadamiam sobie, ze nie mogę tego zrobić.

\- Tak, Bren, Zrobiłeś mi tyle złych rzeczy, prawie mnie zabiłeś, zniszczyłeś psychicznie, ale przez te cztery miesiące wszystko mi się wymknęło spod kontroli. Chciałabym cię nienawidzić, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Ale już nie potrafię. Kocham cię. Ale Ben. Zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu. - Spuszczam głowę. - Ale...

Nie udaje mi się dokończyć, bo Hux chwyta moją brodę, a potem desperacko przyciska swoje usta do moich.

  -Nigdy się nie nauczę - wzdycha, gdy zaplatam dłonie na jego karku.

Nie chcę tego. Nie chcę robić tego Benowi. Ale...  
To ostatni raz.  
Moje palce zostawią siniaki na jego szyi, umrze z nimi.  
Potem mówię coś i przegryzam do krwi jego wargę oboje uśmiechamy się, gdy posoka cieknie po jego brodzie.

\- Jesteśmy popieprzeni - śmieje się cierpko.

-Przeszkadza ci to?

\- Nie - wzdycham i głaszczę go po policzku.

Jego ręce wsuwają się pod moja tunikę i zatrzymują na brzuchu. Nagle przeszywa mnie ból, a w oczach pojawiają się łzy.

\- Nazwij to dziecko Dexter. Albo Gwen - szepcze generał, a potem delikatnie całuje moją skroń.

\- Chciałabym, żeby cię poznało - wzdycham i przytulam się do niego.

Potem uśmiecham się blado i odgarniam włosy, pokazując wszystkie pieprzyki na szyi. Hux cicho parska, a potem znów się do mnie nachyla.

\- Rozdarłaś mnie na kawałeczki i doprowadziłaś do mojej śmierci, ale i tak siedzimy i obmacujemy się w celi - prycha, a potem znowu całuje.

Nic nie odpowiadam, tylko przyciągam go bliżej, pozwalam mu na składanie powolnych pocałunków od mojego policzka do obojczyka. Nasze dłonie błądzą po sobie i boję się momentu, w którym będę musiała go opuścić. 

 

Ale potem przerywa nam zdenerwowany głos.

-Rose, wszystko w porządku?

Odrywam się z westchnieniem od Huxa i schodzę z jego kolan.

\- Tak - mówię głośno.

\- Za dwie godziny powinien mieć tą egzekucję, wiec lepiej daj mu się przygotować. Wiem, że zasługuje na niezłe potrzaskanie, ale już daj mu spokój.

\- Jasne - burczę.

Ściskam mocno dłoń Huxa i podchodzę do drzwi.

\- Wypuścicie mnie. - Uderzam w nie mocno.

Drzwi otwierają się, a ja wychodzę.

Strażnik zagląda do środka. Generał siedzi i patrzy na niego wrogo.

\- Nieźle go pobiłaś - mruczy z uznaniem mężczyzna, gdy patrzy na jego zakrwawioną brodę. - Ale już spokojnie. Nie bądźmy jak Imperium, trochę przesadziłaś.

\- Przepraszam. - Spuszczam wzrok.

Drzwi zamykają się.

\- Dziękuję za umożliwienie mi widzenia - uśmiecham się i odchodzę.

 

  
Ben nie śpi, gdy wracam. Leży na łóżku i wpatruje się w sufit. Na mój widok podnosi się.

\- Gdzie byłaś?

\- Musiałam się przejść - kłamię i wchodzę pod kołdrę.

\- Niedługo ten dupek już zginie - szepcze brunet i obejmuje mnie.

\- Niedługo chyba powinniśmy się zbierać, w końcu nie wyrzucimy go w próżnię z powierzchni planety.

\- Maz rację. - Kylo uśmiecha się, a ja odwracam wzrok.

Nie mogę mu spojrzeć w oczy, jestem zła na siebie. nie powinnam sobie z nim pogrywać, nie powinnam poddawać się tak łatwo Huxowi.

Nie zasługuje na niego, nie zasługuję na uznanie.

Jestem zwykłą morderczynią, taką samą jak Hux, tylko ze on zostaje piętnowany, a mnie wychwalają. Wszystko jest jakieś popieprzone.

\- Martwisz się czymś.

Kiwam głową.

\- Spokojnie. - Ren chwyta moją dłoń i uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco. - Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Zrobiłaś już dla nas dużo, teraz będzie tylko spokój.

-  Mam taką nadzieję - wzdycham przeciągle i zamykam na chwilę oczy.

\- Wiesz, skorzystam z okazji i pójdę się ubrać - Ben wstaje i idzie do łazienki.

Czekam na niego, obserwując swoje paznokcie.

W końcu będę musiała mu o tym powiedzieć, ale jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie tego. Kocham go, ale...

Nie lubię się rozczulać nad swoimi uczuciami.

Czuję ścisk w sercu gdy wychodzi z łazienki w czarnym stroju i szczerzy do mnie zęby.

\- Niemrawa jesteś - mruczy, gdy wychodzimy z pokoju i kierujemy się w stronę statku.

\- Wiem.

\- Ale to utrzymuje się już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Może mi przejdzie jak dziecko się urodzi.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - wzdycha. - Dziwnie mi się z tobą ostatnio rozmawia, jakbyś coś ukrywała. A ja nie chcę grzebać ci w głowie.

\- Nie rób tego. Wiesz, że to nie jest przyjemna rzecz.

\- Wiem, wiem - brunet uśmiecha się ciepło.

Dla mnie był w stanie wrócić do domu, do miejsca swoich koszmarów, porzucić Ciemną Stronę, a ja go okłamuję.

Jestem potworem.  
  
***  
  
I w końcu nadchodzi ta chwila.

W pomieszczeniu stoją wszyscy przywódcy Ruchu Oporu, kilku zaproszonych senatorów, Ben i moi przyjaciele- Poe, Finn, Rey, Veronica, Isaac, Alice, Mehmed, Alexis Mustafa, Chewie, nawet BB-8.

Po chwili do sali wprowadzają generała. Jego oficerki lśnią, pewnie to było jego ostatnią wolą.

Spogląda na mnie i uśmiecha się z bólem, a ja pękam.

Wpatruję się w niego.

\- Rose - Leia szturcha mnie lekko w ramię. - Mówiłam coś do ciebie.

Szybko otrząsam się.

\- Nie słyszałam, przepraszam.

\- Mówiłam ci co trzeba dokładnie zrobić. Wiesz wszystko?

\- Nie do końca - spuszczam wzrok i rumienię się.

\- Wprowadzisz go do kabiny. Potem wyjdziesz i ustawisz zapas tlenu na osiem godzin. I wypuścisz ją.

\- Jasne - kiwam głową.

Potem chwytam mocno przedramię Huxa i wprowadzam go do kabiny. Zamykam za sobą drzwi.

 

Generał patrzy na mnie. po chwili odrywa guzik od munduru i wkłada go w moją dłoń.

\- Daj to naszemu dziecku - szepcze. - Proszę.

\- Dam. - Kiwam głową i ocieram pojedynczą łzę.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

\- Dziękuję.

Nie mogę się powstrzymać. Chwytam go za kołnierz i jeszcze raz przyciągam do siebie. W pocałunku przekazuję mu cały swój ból, smutek i poczucie winy. Gdy go odsuwam spogląda na mnie i uśmiecha się z żalem.

\- Do zobaczenia, Rose.

\- Do zobaczenia, Bren. Mnie nie zawiodłeś.

Patrzę na niego ostatni raz.

Już zawsze zapamiętam go takiego: chudego, smutnego, siedzącego na podłodze i czekającego na śmierć.

Potem wychodzę.

\- Co tak długo? - pyta Veronica, ale nie odpowiadam.

 

Podchodzę do panelu i zaczynam ustawiać zapasy tlenu.  
Potem ciężko wzdycham.  
Przez chwilę się waham, ale wiem, ze jeśli nie wcisnę tego przycisku, zrobi to ktoś inny.  
Jedna dłoń mocno ściska guzik.  
Palec drugiej wciska przycisk.  
Kabina wypada i dryfuje w dal, a wszyscy dookoła zaczynają klaskać.

  -Tak kończy Najwyższy Porządek - mówi dumnie Leia. - W dosyć brutalny sposób, ale przekonaliśmy się, że pakty pokojwe są niczym. Teraz możemy na nowo odbudować Republikę.

  
Nie słucham jej, czuję się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie czymś ciężkim w głowie.

 - Dlaczego tak długo tam byłaś? - powtarza Veronica, a Ben staje obok i kiwa głową.

\- Właśnie, dlaczego? - naciska.

\- Ja...- jąkam i spuszczam wzrok.

\- Mam tego dosyć - cedzi brunet. Wyciąga w moją stronę dłoń.

I wiem, że widzi.

Widzi, jak całuję Huxa,a potem wracam do pokoju i okłamuję go. Widzi wydarzenia przed kilku minut.  
Płonie w nim wściekłość.

Podchodzi do mnie.

\- Ty szmato ! - wrzeszczy i podnosi pieść.

Uderza we mnie, czuję ból w szczęce, upadam na podłogę i momentalnie zaczynam szlochać - nie wiem czy z bólu, szoku, czy może zawodu.

\- Pojebało cię? - wrzeszczy Poe i rzuca się na Bena. Zaczyna go okładać, a Ren nie reaguje. Wpatruje się z niedowierzaniem w swoje pięści.

\- Poe, błagam! - Leia podchodzi do pilota i próbuje go odciągnąć od syna.

Patrzę na to z niedowierzaniem, a potem wrzeszczę, bo przechodzi przeze mnie okropny skurcz. Chyba się zaczyna. Wydaje mi się, że na podłodze tworzy się kałuża. Może mam już urojenia. 

\- Pani generał, niech pani nie... - mruczy Finn i delikatnie chwyta ją za ramiona, chce zabrać ją od Damerona.

Alexis zaczyna szlochać i mówi coś do Veroniki, która wpatruje się w to z rozbawieniem. Alice jest przerażona, szybko podbiega do mnie, tak samo jak Rey.

Politycy tylko stoją i patrzą na całą scenę z politowaniem.

Po chwili Poe przestaje okładać Bena, bo znowu wrzeszczę.

\- Cholera, ona chyba zaczyna rodzić - Holden blednie i podchodzi do mnie, a ja próbuję zaczerpnąć powietrza.

\- Zabierzcie ją do części szpitalnej! - wrzeszczy Hayden.  
  
  
Ben szybko bierze mnie na ręce i kluczy przez korytarze, a za nim podąża cały orszak.

Patrzę na to wszystko tak, jakbym unosiła się nad nimi i była obserwatorem. Widzę jak zanosi mnie, kładzie na szpitalnym łóżku.

Wszyscy zbierają się dookoła mnie, a potem lekarz odsuwa ich na bok.

Poe mocno ściska moją rękę, a Kylo wychodzi ostentacyjnie z sali.

  -Niech rodzi sobie sama - warczy.

Ból przyćmiewa mi wszystko.

Jestem w piekle.  
Może dobrze.  
Zasłużyłam na to.  
W pewnym momencie ból wygrywa, słyszę tylko jakieś przerażone okrzyki, a potem odpływam.  
  


 

 


	46. Chapter 46

_I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell _

 

  
Budzę się w jasnym pomieszczeniu. To oznacza, że jestem znów na planecie.

Boli mnie już mniej, ale coś mi nie pasuje. Otwieram oczy i podpieram się. Jak przez mgłę widzę wczorajsze wydarzenia: rozmowę w celi, egzekucję, pięść Bena spadającą na moją twarz, a potem ten skurcz, po którym przyszyły kolejne...

\- Lily?

Dopiero teraz zauważam, ze przy moim łóżku siedzi Poe.

Jęczę z bólu. Czuje nieznośną suchość w gardle. Rozglądam się dookoła i już wiem, co mi się nie zgadza.

\- Poe - chrypię. - Gdzie jest moje dziecko?

Ku mojemu przerażeniu, pilot patrzy na mnie ze smutkiem.

\- Przykro mi - szepcze. 

Nie.

Nie.

Tylko nie to, ono nie może nie żyć. Teraz zostało mi tylko ono.

\- Nie żyje? - pytam, chociaż znam odpowiedź.

Mój brat ciężko wzdycha.

\- Jeszcze żyje. Ale raczej nie ma szans. BB8 oszacował szanse na 1287 do 1. To bardzo źle, mała. Prawie niemożliwe, żeby mu się udało.

Spływa na mnie ulga wymieszana z przerażeniem.

\- To chłopiec? - pytam drżącym głosem.

\- Tak. Zanim straciłaś przytomność, powiedziałaś, ze ma mieć na imię Dexter.

\- Mówiłam tak?

\- Tak. Potem szybko go zabrali, jak tylko go zobaczyli.

-A co mu jest?

-Jest malutki. Niektóre układy nie do końca się rozwinęły.

To dlatego nie miałam takich trudności, mój brzuch był niewielki...

\- I pojawiło się u niego coś specyficznego. Nie potrafią tego do końca wyjaśnić, ale potem musnęłaś go dłonią. I oboje się oparzyliście. - Wskazuje na małą, zagojoną rankę. - Prawdopodobnie młody ma alergię na matkę.

\- Jak to alergię na matkę?

\- Normalnie. Nie może mieć z tobą styczności.

Orientuję się że płaczę, dopiero, gdy łzy zaczynają kapać z mojej brody.

\- Co z nim zrobili?

 - Umieścili w inkubatorze, w którym będzie się rozwijał do końca. Jeśli mu się uda, to będzie normalnym, zdrowym dzieciakiem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mu się uda.

\- Jasne, że się uda - Poe uśmiecha się i głaszcze mnie po policzku. - W połowie jest Dameronem, pamiętaj.

\- Jak on wygląda? - pytam ze ściśniętym gardłem.

Pilot znowu blednie.

\- Jak on. Jak jego malutka kopia. Ma już czuprynkę. Rudą. I ogromne, zielone ślepia. 

Zaczynam szlochać. Jeden Hux umarł, narodził się drugi.

\- Ale wiesz, charakter może mieć po tobie - pociesza mnie brat.

Ale ja nie przestaję, wiec w końcu siada na moim łóżku i przytula mnie mocno. W końcu uspokajam się.

\- Co z Benem? - pytam.

-Odpuść sobie tego dupka. Przyniósł cię, a potem sobie poszedł i poprosił o nową kwaterę. Tylko, że zrobili mu na złość i i tak jest w tym samym korytarzu co twoje. Ogólnie ma teraz nieciekawą sytuację, bo nie może być w Senacie przez to, że cię uderzył, Stwierdzili, że i tak by się nie nadawał ze względu na swoją przeszłość a to ich utwierdziło w tym przekonaniu.

\- W sumie dobrze - mruczę. - Gdzie są wszyscy?

\- Dziewczyny gdzieś zniknęły. Finn i Rey siedzieli z tobą, ale wrócili do obowiązków. Wiesz,w końcu odbudowujemy Republikę. Ogarniają stolicę i inne takie. I oboje będą w senacie. Fajnie, nie?

\- Alexis też by się nadawała - uśmiecham się blado.

 -Alexis też będzie. Wszyscy jej to proponowali. I teraz będą tez mieli na wszelki wypadek armię. Zgadnij, kto stanie na jej czele!

\- Veronica?

\- Bingo! A kto zostanie oficjalnym doradcą kanclerza i mózgiem Republiki? Alice.

Coś mi tu nie pasuje.

\- Poe, jak długo spałam?

Pilot patrzy na mnie niezręcznie.

\- Tydzień.

\- Jak to? - otwieram szeroko oczy.

\- Normalnie, tak było dla ciebie najlepiej. I dzięki temu pojutrze będziesz mogła już wyjść.

\- A będę mogła zobaczyć Dextera?

\- Niestety, nie. Przykro mi, ale to dla dobra was obu.

 

Zanim Poe zdąży opowiedzieć mi więcej, zostaje wyproszony przez lekarzy, którzy informują mnie o stanie zdrowia mojego syna, dają mi lekarstwa i mówią, ze przez najbliższy czas powinnam zrezygnować z... pewnych czynności. Jakbym miała z kim je wykonywać.

 

Nie mam zbyt dużo czasu na myślenie o swoim dziecku, które teraz walczy o życie. Bo potem odwiedza mnie jeszcze jedna osoba.

Wchodzi niepewnie, jakby się bał, potem z wahaniem podchodzi do mojego łózka, ale nie siada przy nim.

Na jego widok mrużę z poirytowaniem oczy.

\- Po co tu przyszedłeś? - warczę, choć sprawia mi to ból. Nadal go kocham, ale nie potrafię mu wybaczyć.

\- Może zobaczyć w jakim jesteś stanie? - prycha Ben

\- Szczerze? Beznadziejnym. A szczęka nadal mnie boli.

\- Przepraszam - mruczy. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, nie kontrolowałem siebie, po prostu... Ale nie musiałaś się z nim lizać i obmacywać w tej celi. Jak zwykła szmata, przecież nie musiałaś już tego robić. A potem wróciłaś i mnie okłamałaś.

\- A co miałam powiedzieć? - unoszę się wyżej, mimo bólu. - Hej, kochanie, byłam się przelizać z Huxem, a ty? - Po chwili wzdycham ciężko i opadam. - Przepraszam cię. Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłam. Ale on i tak nie żyje, nie masz konkurencji.

\- Czyli zostaniesz ze mną? Mimo tego, że...- Jego oczy rozjaśniają się.

Chciałabym. Bardzo by chciała.

\- Nie, Ben.  
Patrzy na mnie z żalem.

\- Przepraszam, nie zrobię już tego, tylko...

\- Nie. Kocham cię, ale nie.

\- Wiesz co? - Ben zaczyna się oddalać. - Dobrze. Nie zamierzam być z laską, która wkłada język do gardła temu, który akurat jest pod ręką.

\- Świetnie - prycham, ale potem do moich oczy napływają łzy. - Idź sobie.

\- Dobrze. Do zobaczenia. Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem tobie w fantazjowaniu o Huxie.

\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś się oderwać od trenowania boksu - wrzeszczę za nim, gdy wychodzi z pomieszczenia.

Potem opadam ciężko na łózko i zaczynam płakać.

W końcu nie mam już siły, więc zasypiam.

***

 

Opuszczam szpital po dwóch dniach i muszę przyznać, ze zajęli się mną bardzo dobrze, już nie czuję tego osłabienia, które towarzyszyło mi na początku. Ale chyba ten dupek przestawił mi coś w szczęce, bo nadal czuję w niej okropny ból. Nie wygląda inaczej, jest tylko trochę opuchnięta. Może pękła, trudno powiedzieć, bardziej obchodził mnie poród.

Do teraz nie widziałam swojego syna. Poe przyszedł do mnie jeszcze kilka razy i zapewnił, ze jego stan się polepsza.

Nawet dziewczyny mnie odwiedzają, chociaż mają pełno roboty.

I w ten sposób dwie doby mijają mi szybko i nie muszę za dużo myśleć o zawodzie, jaki sprawił mi Ben, o tym, że ja tez go zawiodłam i przede wszystkim o Dexterze.

W mojej kwaterze jest tak nieznośnie cicho i pusto, w dodatku znałam oficera, który spał w niej wcześniej. Większość czasu spędzam, wpatrując się w sufit. Ben też prawdopodobnie to robi, otrzymał areszt domowy za wszystkie popełnione zbrodnie - uznano, ze nie można mu pobłażać. Podobno to, ze mnie uderzył całkowicie przypieczętowało jego los. Nie może zasiadać w senacie, nie może dołączyć do zakonu Jedi.

Co do zakonu Jedi, to Rey szuka dzieciaków po cąłej Galaktyce i ma już całkiem niezłą grupkę. Sama poświęca dużo czasu na treningi i spędza dużo czasu z Kylo.

Postanawiam zwierzyć się z problemów osobie, która najlepiej się do tego nadaje. 

\- Teraz Solo podrywa swoją kuzynkę? - pytam ze zgorszeniem Finna.

\- Zwariowałaś? -śmieje się chłopak. - Nigdy w życiu! To, że nie jesteście razem nie oznacza, że zacznie się rzucać na wszystkie dostępne dziewczyny. Bez przesady.

\- Z nim wszystko możliwe.

\- Nawet jeśli jest nieobliczalny, to nigdy nie związałby się z kuzynką. To by było chore.

\- On jest chory.

\- Nie udawaj, ze go nie kochasz - chłopak uśmiecha się do mnie pokrzepiająco.

\- No, kocham. I co z tego? Pewnie potem mi przejdzie.

\- Trochę był straszny, gdy cię uderzył.

\- Jak to wyglądało?

\- No, zobaczył coś w twojej głowie...w sumie, to co dokładnie?

Wzdycham ciężko.

\- W tym dniu, przed egzekucją...poszłam do celi Huxa. I trochę mnie poniosło.

\- A to bezpieczne w zaawansowanej ciąży?

\- Nie poniosło mnie do tego stopnia - prycham. - Mniejsza z tym. Potem wróciłam do Bena i go okłamałam. I jeszcze w trakcie egzekucji. Też nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Było mi go tak szkoda. Nie zasługiwał na to.

\- Tym razem się z tobą nie zgodzę. To był straszny dupek. A ty chyba musisz mieć jakieś zaburzenie, ze zaczęłaś mu współczuć.

\- Całkiem możliwe. Jestem nienormalna.

Finn przypatruje mi się uważnie.

\- Wiesz co? Jesteś.

Zaczynam się śmiać, po raz pierwszy odkąd się obudziłam i dekoncentruję tym Alexis, która pochyla się z Holdenem nad notatkami w drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

\- Co tam robicie? - pytam i podchodzę do pary.

\- Tłumaczę Xis jak najlepiej się wypowiadać. Wiesz, tak trochę psychologicznie.

\- Xis? - unoszę brew, a dziewczyna uśmiecha się i opuszcza głowę.

\- No dobra, Alexis. Jak już mówiłem, wyjaśniam jej jaką powinna przybierać postawę, mimikę i takie tam...

Spoglądam na notatki. Wszędzie narysowane są piękne, ludzkie twarze i figury. Dostrzegam, ze przedstawiają samą Alexis.

\- Holden, sam to rysowałeś? - pytam z podziwem.

\- No, tak. A czemu pytasz?

\- Zadziwiasz mnie - kiwam głową z uznaniem. - Jesteś silny, odważny, w dodatku mądry i potrafisz rysować. To niesprawiedliwe.

\- Nie przesadzaj - uśmiecha się chłopak. - Mówisz o sobie tak, jakbyś była wielkim beztalenciem.

\- A nie jestem? - prycham.

\- Jesteś głupia, a nie beztalencie - parska Alexis. - Gdybyś była beztalenciem, nie zabrałabyś nas wtedy z tamtej planety, gdy atakował nas Porządek, nie nauczyłabyś nas jak znaleźć swoją osobowość...byłabym kimś zupełnie innym. Albo martwa.

\- Może masz rację - uśmiecham się blado.

\- Ja zawsze mam rację - uśmiecha się dziewczyna.

\- Zakwestionowałbym - śmieje się Holden, a dziewczyna uderza go w ramię, jednak po chwili przysuwa się do niego.

\- Mam ci dalej tłumaczyć? - pyta, a Alexis kiwa głową.

Uśmiecham się i wychodzę z pokoju.

 

***

 

Po kilku dniach bezcelowego snucie się (jeszcze nie powiedziałam, co mam zamiar wnieść do Republiki) postanawiam w końcu zerwać z chodzącym za mną widmem Huxa.

Nikt nie wchodzi do jego kwater, bo źle się kojarzą, więc nie są zniszczone.

Pokoje wyglądają tak samo jak wcześniej: czyste i uporządkowane.  
Tylko to biurko, jak zwykle zawalone papierami.  
Podchodzę do niego, bo w sumie nigdy nie czytałam niczego.

Znajduję zwykły, czarny zeszycik, który chyba musi być ważny, bo pierwsze daty wpisów są sprzed kilku lat. Nie znajduję nic ciekawego, głównie opowiada o swoich porządkach i rozkazach, ale pod koniec...

_Żałuję, ze to zrobiłem. Płakała i krzyczała, a to chyba nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Potem tak szybko uciekła. Zaczynam się brzydzić siebie, nie mogę patrzeć w lustro, chociaż jeszcze niedawno potrafiłem wpatrywać się w swoje odbicie przez wiele godzin._   
_Nie umiem okazywać uczuć, zrobiłem to w najgorszy możliwy sposób, przecież mówili mi, ze miłość to uszczęśliwianie drugiej osoby, a nie spełnianie swoich fantazji._

_Zniknęła_

 

Marszczę brwi i czytam dalej. Znowu opisuje swoje działania wojenne. A potem dochodzę do ataku na Jakku.

 

_Znów zawaliłem. Zabiłem dwie osoby, które kocha, a potem zostawiłem ją. A gdy wróciłem, nie było niczego.Tylko plamy krwi na piasku. I tyle. Chyba nie żyje._

 

Na razie nie ma niczego nowego, wszystko już mi powiedział. Ale przeglądam dalej.

 

_Nie poleciała ze mną, chociaż ją prosiłem. I w sumie, nie dziwię się jej. Ale wahała się. Mogła mnie zabić, ale tego nie zrobiła._   
_Znalazłem malutką kotkę. Chciałem ją zabić, ale ostatecznie przygarnąłem ją do siebie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie wchodziła do mojej garderoby._   
_Dawno nie odwiedzałem mojej domowej bazy. Tęsknię za nią. planeta wodza jest okropna._

 

Uśmiecham się, gdy widzę wzmiankę o Millicent.

Potem robi mi się przykro.

_Leży w łóżku. Moim._   
_Śpi i obejmuje mnie, a ja patrzę na jej spokojną twarz._   
_Tym razem ona wyszła z inicjatywą i było okej dla nas obu._   
_Szkoda, że udaje. Bardzo dobrze jej to wychodzi, tylko czasem nie może mi już patrzeć w oczy._   
_A może jednak mnie kocha?_   
_Przyciągam ją bliżej zanim zasnę. Zawsze jest mi zimno, a ona jest ciepła jak herbata._   
_Lubię herbatę._

 

Nie wiedziałam, że domyślał się od tak długiego czasu. Tak doskonale mnie przejrzał, mógł mnie powstrzymać, ale tego nie zrobił.

Potem na całej stornie jest tylko jedno zdanie.

 

_Odleciała, a ja wiedziałem, że odchodzi, ale jej nie powstrzymałem._

 

Potem jest długi wywód

 

_Teraz jestem pewien, ze wróci_   
_Może jutro, a może za rok, ale wróci._   
_Ale nie będzie sama. Jej palce będą ginęły w tych ogromnych dłoniach Kylo, a ona będzie patrzeć na niego tak, jak nigdy nie patrzyła na mnie, choć tak się starała._   
_I za wszelką cenę będzie starała się unikać mojego wzroku._   
_Już wracam do dawnej formy._   
_Zgoliłem tę niedorzeczną brodę, zacząłem znowu zapinać mundur pod samą szyję i od nowa staram się być Huxem, tym wrednym Huxem, który zawsze wrzeszczał na wszystkich z byle powodu._   
_Sprzątanie garderoby uduchawia._

 

 _O_ statnia notatka sprawia, że wstaję z furią od stołu.

 

_Nie powiedziałem jej jednej rzeczy._   
_Wcale nie zakochałem się w niej w dzieciństwie. Zauważyłem ją jakoś rok temu._   
_A dwa lata temu wcisnąłem podobny kit innej dziewczynie._   
_Miała oczy sarenki i tak łatwo chłonęła całą opowieść o tym, że kochałem ją od dawna. Pogrywałem sobie z jej uczuciami, ona robiła dla mnie wszystko. A potem zostawiłem ją i wcale jej nie powstrzymywałem, gdy krzyczała, ze odbierze sobie życie._   
_Medyków wysłałem dopiero wtedy, gdy byłem przekonany, ze zdążyła to zrobić._   
_Na początku, gdy Rose za mną poszła chciałem zrobić to samo, mimo, ze ją kochałem. Stwierdziłem, ze to będzie moje nowe wyzwanie. Nie kochałem tamtej czarnulki, ale białowłosa w jakiś dziwny sposób poruszała moje serce._   
_Chciałem ją zostawić. Pozwolić jej odejść. Pokazać jej prawdziwe cierpienie. Tak dla zgrywy._   
_Ale gdy patrzyłem na nią, gdy spokojnie spała w moim łóżku, a w jej nogach spała Millicent... wiedziałem, że tego nie zrobię._   
_Nie mogłem wtedy oderwać wzroku od jej twarzy i tak bardzo żałowałem, że tak na prawdę nie będzie nas. Nie będzie ucieczki od tego wszystkiego. Mogliśmy zginąć na polu bitwy i przegrać. A zwycięstwo oznaczałoby, że przejąłbym całkowitą kontrolę. nie miałbym dla niej czasu. Przepełniałaby ją gorycz i potem żałowałaby, ze wybrała właśnie mnie._   
_Zabawne, że żaden z tych scenariuszy nie wszedł w życie._   
_Bo to ona mnie opuściła._

 

Nawet on.  
Krew się we mnie gotuje.  
Nikomu nie mogę zaufać.

Przechodzę do jego garderoby, patrzę na te wszystkie cholerne mundury i płaszcze.  
Wszystko pachnie jak on. 

\- Dlaczego, Hux? - wrzeszczę. - Dlaczego?

Podchodzę do mundurów i wyrzucam wszystkie na środek, a potem depczę je. Robię to samo z płaszczami, w furii przedziurawiam jego czapki, oficerki latają po całym pomieszczeniu.  
Na kupę ubrań spada jeszcze tona pasty do butów, która wcieram z wściekłością w ubrania.  
Na końcu tłukę lustro i wyrzucam jego grzebienie, na niektórych z nich nadal tkwią rude włosy, tak samo jak na żyletkach.

Odłamki szkła wbijają się w moje dłonie, krew spływa po moich rękach i kapie na zmasakrowane mundury.

Potem klękam, mimo że moje spodnie momentalnie brudzą się od pasty.

I wrzeszczę, przeklinam Huxa i Bena, łzy lecą po moich policzkach, mieszając się z krwią i czarną breją.  
Zdzieram gardło, więc już tylko chowam twarz w dłoniach i szlocham.

I wtedy słyszę cichutkie mruczenie.

Millicent przychodzi do mnie i wchodzi na moja ramiona, ociera się o mój policzek. jest strasznie chuda, pewnie jadła byle co.

Ocieram łzy i patrzę na kotkę.

-Co, mała, obie złamałyśmy jego zakaz? Ja nie miałam tu robić bałaganu, a ty wchodzić.

Zwierzę miauczy pytająco.

\- Nie ma go. Zabiłam go. I teraz zostałaś mi tylko ty. I Dexter. Ale on chyba też mnie niedługo zostawi.

Gdy sobie to uświadamiam, zaczynam jeszcze bardziej szlochać, a Millicent zaczyna przenikliwie wyć.

 

Nie wiem po jakim czasie słyszę za sobą ciepły głos.

\- Rose, spokojnie - odwracam się i widzę Haydena.

Chłopak kuca przy mnie i obejmuje mnie.

\- Co się stało?

\- Ja - chlipię - wszystko się stało. Moje dziecko nie ma praktycznie szans na przeżycie, a ja nawet nie mogę go zobaczyć, rozstałam się z człowiekiem, którego najbardziej kocham, a drugi nie żyje. Ale Hux też nie był ze mną szczery.

Hayden milczy. Chyba wie, że żadne słowa mnie nie pocieszą, zwłaszcza tandetne "przykro mi", "wszystko będzie dobrze".

\- Wstawaj, wielkoludzie - uśmiecha się i podaje mi rękę.

\- Kot też ma iść - chrypię i biorę Millicent pod pachę.

\- Dobrze, Rose. Kot też - mówi do mnie jak do dziecka, a ja czuję się z tym dobrze. Ktoś powinien mnie nakarmić i ukołysać. Chciałabym się cofnąć do tego okresu.

Obejmuje mnie ramieniem i wychodzi ze mną z kwater, a ja przestaję pochlipywać.

 

W końcu dochodzi ze mną do jakichś drzwi i otwiera je.

Alice siedzi przy biurku i chyba coś projektuje. Na mój widok otwiera szeroko oczy.

\- Rose, co z tobą? - pyta, bo znowu zaczynam szlochać.

Zwierzam jej się ze wszystkiego.

Widzę, że patrzy na Haydena, chyba komunikują się niewerbalnie, bo chłopak przynosi kocyk.

\- Dzisiaj śpisz tutaj - zarządza brunet.

Potem dają mi wielki kubek herbaty. Alice wyciąga szkło z moich rąk, a chłopak odkaża i zawija rany. 

Potem uśmiechają się do mnie, pokazują łazienkę, dają ubrania na zmianę, a dziewczyna pierze te, które miałam na sobie.

Na koniec prowadzą mnie do łóżka. 

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Alice również się do niego ładuje.

Potem głaszczę mnie po włosach i uspokaja, aż w końcu zasypiam.


	47. Chapter 47

_I need to know now, know now_

_Can you love me again?_

 

 

**Rose**

Potem jest mi jakoś wstyd u nich zostawać, wiec wracam do siebie.

Jest mi źle. Bardzo źle. Mam ochotę odejść. Nie nadaję się. Sprawiam wszystkim ból, niszczę i morduję. Powinnam odejść. 

Łzy lecą po moich policzkach, gdy rozbijam pięścią lustro. Drżącą dłonią podnoszę największy i najostrzejszy kawałek. Siadam na łóżko i wzdycham. 

Potem wbijam szkło w mój nadgarstek. 

Cicho jęczę z bólu. Przez moment mam ochotę zabandażować ranę, ale ostatecznie tylko ją pogłębiam. Z rozbawieniem patrzę na krew, której jest coraz więcej. Robię się senna. Przykrywam się kołdrą. 

Zamykam oczy. I odpływam. 

 

 

 

 

**Poe**

**-** Martwię się o nią - mówię do Rey.

Dziewczyna podnosi głowę i patrzy na mnie. 

\- Dlaczego?

Wzdycham. 

\- Nie wiem. Jest jakaś inna. Od kilku dni chodzi blada. Schudła. 

\- Może masz rację. 

\- Co mam zrobić? - pytam.

\- Sprawdź co u niej. 

\- Dobra sugestia - mruczę, a potem wstaję. 

Wychodzę z pomieszczenia i kieruję się do jej kwater. Na szczęście, w jej drzwiach nei ma kodu. 

\- Lily? - pytam, gdy wchodzę do środka. 

Leży na łóżku. Śpi. 

Cóż, nie będę jej przeszkadzać. 

Wycofuje sie, ale mój wzrok przykuwa plama krwi na dywanie. Podchodzę do siostry i lekką nią potrząsam. 

\- Lily? - powtarzam. 

Odkrywam ją i dostrzegam ranę w jej nadgarstku,z  której płynie krew. 

\- Lily, obudź się! - wrzeszczę i potrząsam nią. - Pomocy! 

 

**Rose**

Budzę się. Moja głowa leży na stole. Szybko podnoszę się i rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu.

Siedzę w dziwnej jadalni. Wszędzie wiszą portrety, ściany są szare i chłodne, tak samo jak podłoga. Przy ogromnym blacie siedzi kilka osób. 

Phasma. Ash. Luke. Hux. I Shara, moja mama. 

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - chrypię. 

Generał uśmiecha się z goryczą. 

\- Odeszłaś - odpowiada cicho.

Parzę na wszystkich, a potem wzdycham i opuszczam głowę. 

\- I to już koniec? 

\- Tak, to koniec. - Ash kiwa głową. 

\- Bolało? - pytam starą przyjaciółkę. 

\- Nie. To była chwileczka.

\- A ciebie? Jesteś zła? - zwracam się do Phasmy.

Blondynka zaciska pieści. 

\- Jestem. Zostawiłaś mnie. Cierpiałam długo. Ale wybaczyłam.

Uśmiecham się do niej i spoglądam na Huxa. 

\- A ty?

\- Było spokojnie, Rose - szepcze rudzielec. - Gdy czułem, że nadchodzi koniec, po prostu ułożyłem się do snu. I się nie obudziłem.

\- A ty, mamo? Cieszysz się, ze wróciłam? - uśmiecham się do Shary. 

\- Nie - cedzi kobieta. - Jeśli masz jakąkolwiek godność, to tam wrócisz.

\- A mogę? - dziwię się.

\- Możesz - wtrąca Luke. - Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. To zależy od ciebie. 

\- W takim razie...

\- Wracaj - mówią wszyscy jednogłośnie.

\- Nasz syn cię potrzebuje - mówi cicho Hux. 

\- I twój brat - dodaje Shara.

\- Ben. 

\- Ruch Oporu - Phasma uśmiecha się. 

\- Wszyscy szturmowcy. - Ash wstaje, a potem wyciąga z kieszeni nóż. 

Pozwalam jej wbić go w moje serce. 

Ciemność. Znów mnie pochłania. 

***

Potem spotykam się z nieznośną jasnością, płaczem mojego brata, obandażowanym nadgarstkiem i toną leków. 

Po dwóch dniach, medycy zaczynają ze mną rozmawiać, zdawać dziwne i nużące pytania. Odwiedzają mnie przyjaciele. Wszystkie twarze zlewają się, ale dostrzegam Veronicą w mundurze. Alexis i Alice w togach. 

Poe ciągle płacze. Finn trzyma mnie za rękę. Rey opowiada o dzieciakach. 

W nocy pojawia się czarny cień, który głaszcze mnie swoją dużą dłonią po włosach. Przykłada usta do blizny na twarzy i nadgarstku. Szepcze przeprosiny i zsyła na mnie spokój. I myśli, że śpię. 

Potem dni stają się jaśniejsze, a tabletek robi się mniej. Lekarze są ze mnie dumni. Mówią, że pobiłam rekord. Doszłam do siebie w ciągu dwóch tygodni. Mogę wyjść. 

Dostaję tabletki. Poe ma mnie nadzorować, żebym nie połknęła wszystkich na raz. Wracam do kwatery. Życie nabiera barw. Może dobrze. Może się ułoży. Powtarzam to jak mantrę. 

***

 

Po kilkunastu nieprzespanych nocach, które spędzam w ogromnym i niepokojąco zimnym łóżku, myśląc o Benie i Dexterze; postanawiam utracić resztkę swojej godności.

  
Po cichu wstaję i wychodzę na korytarz.

  
Jest strasznie ciemno, a nie mam zamiaru zapalać światła. Powoli wyciągam przez siebie ręce i odnajduję ścianę. Cały czas trzymając się jej, sunę w kierunku drzwi Bena.

  
Nagle wpadam na coś ciepłego. Słyszę niespokojny oddech.

  
\- Ben? - chrypię.

  
\- Rose? - odzywa się tak dobrze mi znany, aksamitny głos. - Co ty tu robisz?

  
\- Ja... - Spuszczam wzrok, chociaż brunet i tak tego nie widzi. - Szłam do ciebie. A ty?

  
\- Cholera - mruczy pod nosem. - Ja też do ciebie szedłem.

  
\- Niby po co? - syczę i robię krok do tyłu.

  
\- A ty po co? - Wręcz widzę jego ironiczny uśmieszek.

  
\- Jakoś mi tak dziwnie. I zimno.

  
\- Mi też - wzdycha Ren. - Jak szczęka?

  
\- Boli jak cholera, Ben. Doszłam do siebie po porodzie, a twarz nadal mnie boli.

  
\- Gdybyś się nie lizała z Huxem, to bym tego nie zrobił - Kylo sapie z irytacją.

  
\- Ale...mogłeś zrobić cokolwiek. Nie musiałeś mnie bić.

  
\- To było jedno uderzenie...masz rację. To było okropne. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię, przysięgam.

  
\- Ja też tego nie zrobię - mówię ze smutkiem. -Ale co to nam da? I tak się rozeszliśmy. Chociaż nie chciałam tego, bo nadal cię kocham.

  
\- Ja ciebie też, Rose. Szkoda, że tak się ułożyło. Gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas...

  
\- Też bym chciała - odpowiadam cierpko i zaczynam czuć gulę w gardle.

  
Przez chwilę oboje milczymy, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy.

  
\- Ale kto powiedział, że nie można zaczynać od nowa? - pyta w końcu Ben.

  
Nic nie mówię, gdy jego dłonie wędrują do mojej talii. Splata palce na moich plecach i przyciąga mnie do siebie, a potem całuje mnie z desperacją, a ja poddaję się. Odwzajemniam jego pocałunek, zbliżam się do niego, jak zwykle zanurzając palce w jego włosach i zdaję sobie sprawę, ze tęskniłam za tym.

  
\- Spróbujemy? - szepcze mi do ucha.

  
\- Mogłabym zaczynać od nowa codziennie, byle tylko być z tobą - wzdycham, obejmując go jeszcze mocniej.

  
Brunet przyciska mnie do ściany i całuje tak, jakby jutro miał zginąć. Co jakiś czas coś szepcze, ale nie słucham go, skupiam się na jego bliskości. Oplatam nogi wokół jego bioder, i chwytam mocno jego szyję, a on podnosi mnie wyżej zdrową ręką, lewa przeczesuje moje włosy.

  
\- U mnie, czy u ciebie? - pyta cicho.

  
\- U mnie - odpowiadam, i przytulam się do niego mocniej.

\- Żeby tylko udało nam się trafić - śmieje się pod nosem i próbuje znaleźć w ciemności moje drzwi. 

W końcu nam się udaje. Ben próbuje trafić łokciem w przycisk, drzwi otwierają się po kilku próbach.

W pokoju jest już jaśniej, bo jest w nim okno, wychodzące na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Zaczynam się wstydzić, bo jest w nim okropny bałagan. Nie miałam siły sprzątać. Nie miałam siły na nic. 

Opadamy ciężko na łóżko, wzdycham i zdejmuję bluzę bruneta, przytulam się do jego twardego brzucha. Jego dłoń wsuwa się pod moją koszulę i zaczyna głaskać plecy, przez które przechodzi dreszcz.

Opamiętuję się dopiero, gdy jego ręce wędrują do moich spodni.

\- Nie możemy - mówię cicho. - Zalecenia.

\- Walić zalecenia - śmieje się Solo i przewraca mnie na plecy. Teraz to on góruje nade mną. Uśmiecha się łobuzersko i nachyla się do mnie.

\- Chcę być zdrowa - wzdycham z żalem.

\- Masz rację. - Ben uśmiecha się smutno, ale po chwili w jego oku znów pojawia się błysk. - Ale nie pogardziłbym gdybyś trochę uniosła tą koszulę...

\- Przecież i tak jest ciemno - prycham i przejeżdżam palcem po jego marmurowej piersi.

Brunet robi minę skrzywdzonego szczeniaczka.

\- Przecież teraz mnie widzisz... - jęczy błagalnie. 

\- Teraz jest nieładnie. Rozstępy i takie tam. Niezbyt przyjemny widok.

\- No dobra. Przekonałaś mnie - wzdycha i dotyka delikatnie mojej szyi. Potem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia opada na mnie ciężko.

\- Co to ma oznaczać? - dukam. Jego ogromne cielsko odcina mi powietrze.

\- Zmęczyłem się - parska Ben i kładzie policzek na mojej twarzy.

Próbuję coś powiedzieć, ale wydaję z siebie tylko stłumione odgłosy. W końcu nie wytrzymuję i gryzę go z całej siły.

Solo odskakuje ode mnie i rozciera policzek. Patrzy na mnie z wyrzutem. 

\- Zemsta - uśmiecham się i wsuwam się pod kołdrę.

\- Ty mała gnido - syczy cicho i gramoli się pod nakrycie.

Potem przytula mnie mocno.

\- Może obrócisz się w moją stronę? - pyta błagalnie.

\- W sumie, może będzie mi wygodniej - stwierdzam z uśmiechem. Potem odwracam się i kładę głowę na jego obojczyku.

Ben głaszcze mnie po włosach i kilka razy przykłada do nich usta.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - szepcze.

 -Ja za tobą też - odpowiadam i przyciskam go mocniej.

\- Jak ci było bez nikogo? - pyta. 

\- Bardzo, bardzo źle. - Po moich policzkach znowu płyną łzy. - Nie widziałam żadnego sensu. W niczym. Uważałam, ze jeśli odejdę, to wszyscy będą zadowoleni. Pozbędą się ciężaru.

\- Przepraszam. Opuściłem cię w takim momencie. Ale...

\- Rozumiem. Wszystko rozumiem, nie dziwię się tobie. 

\- Przestań mnie tak usprawiedliwiać - warczy Ren. - Byłem dupkiem. Przez wiele lat. W stosunku do ciebie. I do reszty świata. 

\- Mnie też nie usprawiedliwiaj...

\- Już się nie tłumacz. Rozumiem.

Wyczuwam, że jego uścisk jest lżejszy. Boję się, że rano go nie będzie. 

\- Zostań - szepczę. - Proszę. Już stąd nie odchodź. 

\- Nie nadajemy się do życia osobno - parska i obejmuje mnie w talii. - No i stęskniłem się za twoim zgrabnym...-jego dłonie schodzą niżej, ale powstrzymuje go moje warknięcie.

\- Nie waż się. Chcę spać.

\- Niech ci będzie - mruczy, a potem poprawia Mocą naszą kołdrę.

Chociaż jego ciepło w zupełności mi wystarcza.

 

*** 

 

Finn i Poe przychodzą do mnie z jakimiś informacjami. Na widok Bena, pilot kręci głową ze zgorszeniem, a Finn nie wiedzieć czemu, uśmiecha się szeroko.

Solo szybko podnosi wyżej kołdrę i patrzy wojowniczo na chłopaków, a ja uśmiecham się niezręcznie.  
potem mój brat wzdycha i daje szturmowcowi kilka sztabek.

\- O co wam chodzi? - pytam w końcu.

\- Założyliśmy się, kiedy się zejdziecie - wzdycha Poe. - I Finn wygrał.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie wytrzymacie zbyt długo - szczerzy zęby chłopak.

\- Ja też wiedziałam - mruczę i przysuwam się do Bena.

\- Możecie wyjść? - wzdycha brunet. - Wiecie, prywatność i takie tam.

\- Rose, tak bardzo chcesz kolejnego bachorka? - śmieje się Poe, ale posłusznie wycofuje się z pokoju. Chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że trochę przesadził. 

\- Wierzysz w to? Na pewno jak zwykle mu się nie udało. - Finn uśmiecha się jadowicie i łapie pilota za rękę. Razem wychodzą z pokoju.

Patrzę przeciągle na Bena.

-Wiesz co? - zagaduję.

-Co?

-Jesteśmy żałośni.

 

***

 

Potem wszystko zaczyna wracać do normy.  
Ben wraca do mojej kwatery, ale prawdopodobnie niedługo wyniesiemy się na jakiś czas na Coruscant- postanowiono powrócić do starej stolicy, więc baza powoli pustoszeje.

Dziewczyny już są w stolicy, tak samo jak Finn i Poe, ale Rey zostaje.

Zaczyna zakładać swoją Akademię na tej planecie, stwierdza, że idealnie się do tego nadaje.

I już wiem, dlaczego tak dużo czasu spędzała z Benem.

 

Solo chwyta mocno moją dłoń.

Uśmiecham się do niego szeroko, po czym przyciągam go do siebie jednym ramieniem, w końcu nie muszę uważać na swój duży brzuch.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wynagrodzę ci to - szepcze i wskazuje moją szczękę.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem jak ja mam ci wynagrodzić Huxa.

Ben tylko unosi brwi, a potem śmieje się.

\- Jak zwykle, myślisz tylko o jednym - wzdycham, a potem puszczam go.

Bo Dexter zaczyna płakać. Przytrzymuję go mocniej i żałuję, że muszę nosić dokładnie zakrywające ciało ubranie. 

Patrzę na swojego syna,który jest cały i zdrowy.

Wszystko dzięki Benowi i Rey, którzy czuwali nad nim i wpływali na jego zdrowie przy pomocy Mocy.

To znaczy, nie wiadomo, czy wszystko będzie z nim dobrze.

Ale żyje i to jest najważniejsze.

Jest podobny do ojca i jeszcze nie wiem jak wyjaśnię mu jego odmienność.

\- Ale ta istota nie przekonuje mnie jakoś do siebie - mruczy Ben. - Gdybyś jeszcze karmiła go naturalnie, to mógłbym chociaż poobserwować i pozazdrościć, ale...

-Wiesz, że i tak nie może przebywać ze mną za długo - wzdycham.

Przynajmniej, aż skończy pół roku.

Patrzę z uśmiechem na dwóch mężczyzn, których straciłam i odzyskałam w tak krótkim czasie.

I po raz pierwszy jestem dobrej myśli.

\- Ben, pamiętasz jak powiedziałam, że może będę Solo, gdy to wszystko się uspokoi?

\- Pamiętam - oczy bruneta jaśnieją.

\- Myślę, że wszystko się uspokoiło.

\- Ja też tak myślę.

\- Ale jest jeden warunek.

\- Jaki?

\- Zapomnimy o tym, co działo się przez ostatni miesiąc, dobra? Oboje nie byliśmy sobą.

\- Dobrze, że to zaproponowałaś.

\- No i może poczekasz na wynagrodzenie Huxa.

Spuszcza z żalem głowę. 

Uśmiecham się do niego.

 

 

Uraza zostanie.

Ale oboje jesteśmy do tego stopnia zepsuci, że gdy jesteśmy razem nas bilans wychodzi na plus.

I chyba o to właśnie chodzi.


	48. Chapter 48

_Sweet love illumination_

_Sweet, sweet love elevation_   
_Outside fresh other the side_   
_But inside love you will be alright_   
_Sweet love illumination_   
_Sweet, sweet love celebration_   
_Got Covered_   
_Reason term_   
_But it'll bring you up_   
_You will be alright_   
  
  
  
  
  


**_2 miesiące po śmierci generała Huxa_ **

**Kylo Ren**

Rose przytula do siebie syna i patrzy na mnie ze smutkiem.

\- Ben, proszę - szepcze.

\- Wiesz, że to trudne - wzdycham. - Nie potrafię, chociaż się staram.

\- Po prostu na niego spójrz. Nie oczekuję niczego więcej, przynajmniej na dzisiaj. I tak muszę go niedługo oddać Chewiemu.

Przez chwilę się waham, ale spoglądam na Dextera.

Rudy i zielonooki.

Już kiedyś widziałem takiego człowieka, jestem pewien, że ten skurwysyn też tak wyglądał jako niemowlę.

Może gdyby był podobny do Rose, to byłoby mi łatwiej. A tak, to trudno mi na niego patrzeć bez odruchu wymiotnego i chęci mordu.

Dlatego szybko odwracam wzrok od dziecka i ciężko dyszę.

\- Ben, stawiam ci teraz warunek.

\- Jaki?

\- Zaczniesz go akceptować, albo...

-Albo co?

\- Albo możesz zapomnieć o wszystkich planach.

Tylko nie to.

\- Przecież wszytko jest już zaplanowane! Chcesz tak odwołać całość trzy miesiące przed?

\- Jeśli będę musiała...

Do kwatery wchodzi Chewbacca. Wita się z nami, a potem odbiera Dextera z rąk Rose.

Białowłosa delikatnie całuje dziecko w czółko i uśmiecha się do Chewiego, który został niańką.  
Jak na razie idzie mu bardzo dobrze, a Wookie spełnia się.

\- Mnie też pocałuj w czoło - marudzę, a Rose wykonuje polecenie. Potem uśmiecha się pod nosem, jednak poważnieje.

\- Jak już mówiłam, chyba czas, żebyś zastanowił się nad wszystkim. Może wyjdź stąd, a potem mi powiesz.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jestem posłuszny. Wychodzę. Robi się ze mnie straszny pantoflarz, muszę się opanować.

 

Złożyło się tak, ze na razie pomieszkujemy w ostatniej bazie Ruchu Oporu. I szczerze mówiąc, mało kto tu mieszka, przynajmniej na razie. Z tego co słyszałem, coraz więcej osób zaczyna zasiedlać D'Quar i inne planety-bazy.

Wychodzę i patrzę na taflę jeziora.

Zaczynam rozmyślać.

Przypomina mi się moje dzieciństwo, potem szepty Snoke'a w mojej głowie, upokorzenie w Akademii i zemsta.

A potem Rose, która wbiegła z bronią do mojej kwatery. Wpadłem po uszy, gdy ta mala, śmieszna istotka powiedziała, ze nie boi się mnie. Wcześniej wszystkie inne dziewczyny po jakimś czasie robiły krok do tyłu, albo uciekały z krzykiem, a ona stała tam i patrzyła na mnie z lekkim rozbawieniem. I na początku była w tym, desperacja, chociaż teraz zniknęła. Gdyby nie zniknęła, to pozwoliłbym Frey na przelecenie mnie.

Wstydzę się swojej przeszłości, wstydzę się tego, ze zabiłem swojego własnego ojca, który uczył mnie pilotować i bawił się ze mną.

Krotko przed atakiem na Snoke'a, Luke powiedział mi jedną rzecz.  
Nie wiedział jak, ale Rose oddziałuje na mnie w specyficzny sposób.  
Zabija we mnie Ciemną Stronę. Pomaga odnaleźć jasność, jest jej wołaniem. Co zrobię bez niej? Przypomina mi się jej blada twarz i rozcięty nadgarstek. Moje łzy spadające na jej policzki.   
  
Po jakimś czasie wstaję.  
Podjąłem decyzję.

 

**_5 miesięcy po śmierci generała Huxa_ **

**Rose**

Dziewczyny wchodzą z piskiem do mojej kwatery.

Rey, Jessika Pava (ostatnio mam z nią dobry kontakt), Alice, Alexis i Veronica rzucają się na mnie i składają gratulacje.

Ale najmocniej obejmuję Veronicę. Długo się z nią nie widziałam.

Pani generał wygląda dużo lepiej niż wcześniej. Szczuplejsza, bardziej wypoczęta, jej jedno oko błyszczy z radości.

\- Tęskniłam, durniu - uśmiecham się do niej szeroko. - Jak z dzieckiem?

Szatynka opuszcza głowę i przygryza wargę. Na jej twarzy maluje się smutek.

\- Nie żyje? - pytam z przerażeniem.

\- Gorzej. To dziewczynka. - W jej oku pojawia się lza.

\- I to tak źle? - śmieję się. - Jak ma na imię?

\- Aline. Isaac się uparł, ja chciałam Thomasę.

\- Aline brzmi lepiej - kiwam głowa z uśmiechem.

Tymczasem Jessika wyciaga z torby kilka butelek.

\- Co to jest? - pytam z zaciekawieniem.

\- Czarna śmierć - uśmiecha się pilotka.

\- Tylko nie to - wzdycham. - Ostatnio piłam to z Benem i obudziliśmy się w celi więziennej.

\- No weź - zachęca mnie Rey. -To twój wieczór panieński. Musisz się wyszaleć!

Przez chwilę zastanawiam się.

\- No dobra - uśmiecham się, a Alexis klaszcze w dłonie.

Alice sprawnie otwiera butelki i daje nam po jednej.

\- Za Rose Solo! - wznosi toast.

Śmiejemy się i wychylamy napój.

Alexis zaczyna się krztusić, ale Veronica pije to jak wodę. Ja zresztą też.

Ale potem sytuacja się trochę odwraca.

 

Po godzinie szatynka wyciąga skręty i podaje je nam. Już nieźle szumi mi w głowie, ale chętnie biorę do ust tajemnicze zioło i zaciągam się dymem.

Nagle Veronica robi coś dziwnego.

Staje na stole i zaczyna tańczyć, a potem dołącza do niej Rey, Alice i Jessica.

Patrzę ze zdziwieniem na Alexis, która wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie wzięło mnie to - mruczy.

Tymczasem generał zdejmuje z oka opaskę i zaczyna nią wymachiwać.

\- To ty masz oko? - wykrztuszam, bo widzę, ze wcale nie ma w oczodole ziejącej dziury.

\- No, mam! - dziewczyna wybucha śmiechem a potem kładzie ręce na biodrach Rey i zaczyna się z nią miarowo kołysać.

Nie wytrzymuję i wchodzę z wściekłością na stół.

\- Jak mogłaś mnie tak okłamać! - wrzeszczę i uderzam ją w twarz.

\- Hej! -Veronica zatacza się i spada ze stołu.

Szybko podbiegamy do niej. Dziewczyna leży na plecach i wpatruje się w sufit.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - pyta z troską Alice.

Szatynka otwiera oczy jeszcze szerzej.

\- Kometa - duka.

A potem zaczyna się śmiać, a ja do niej dołączam.

Potem wstajemy i otrzepujemy się. Patrzymy po sobie.

\- Przydałby się jakiś tancerz - mruczy Jessica.

Zaczynamy rozmawiać o potencjalnych tancerzach, ale nagle Rey zaczyna piszczeć.

Spoglądamy na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Hej! - wrzeszczy Jedi. - Pokaże wam co potrafię, okej?

\- Co jej odwaliło? - pyta Alexis.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - szepczę i zaczynam się śmiać.

Tymczasem Rey skupia się, a butelki zaczynają wirować dookoła jej głowy.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było..- zaczyna Alice, ale potem chyba zapomina co chciała powiedzieć, bo otwiera szeroko usta i prycha. -Ale kogo obchodzi bezpieczeństwo.

Dziewczyna zaczyna coraz głośniej piszczeć, a butelki wirują z ogromną prędkością.

Potem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia spadają na ziemię, a Rey zaczyna tarzać się po podłodze.

\- Co jej jest? - pytam

\- Cholera - mruczy Veronica. - Chyba na wrażliwych na Moc skręt mają wpływ.

\- To co teraz zrobimy? - jęczy Alice.

Rey staje na rękach i zaczyna śpiewać.

\- Spróbujmy dać jej jeszcze trochę Czarnej Śmierci, może to zadziała.

 

 

Do środka wchodzi Poe, trzymając w dłoniach po jednej butelce.

\- Mam świeżą dostawę Czarnej Śmierci, jakby ktoś chciał! - mówi z uśmiechem, ale blednie na nasz widok.

No cóż, wszystkie jesteśmy rozczochrane, nie do końca ubrane, zataczamy się i chichoczemy.

\- Sześ, Poł! - krzyczę i przytulam brata.

Potem zauważam, ze jest bardzo przystojny.

\- Ej dzieszczyny, zobaszsie jakiego mam ładnego brasiszka!

Veronica podchodzi do Damerona i patrzy na niego, a potem oblizuje wargi.

\- Och, Poł, gdsybyś nie był gejem... - mruczy. Pilot robi krok do tyłu.

\- Albo gdybyś nie był moim bratem - dodaję z uśmiechem 

Alice opiera się na ramieniu chłopaka.

\- Dasz mi polataś sfoim iks-wingiem?

\- Nie sadzę - Poe patrzy na nas z przerażeniem, a potem odsuwa nas od siebie. Kladzie butelki na stole i kieruje się do wyjścia.

\- Poł, czej! - woła za nim Jessica. - Szukasmy tancerza! Zatańczysz na stole?

Pilot wzdycha ciężko i podchodzi do Veroniki.

\- Dasz mi trochę zioła? Idziemy z chłopakami do Bena.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, maleńki - dziewczyna sięga do kieszeni i podaje mu całą garść skrętów. Potem klepie go w pośladki. 

Tymczasem Rey rzuca się na plecy chłopaka i zaczyna śpiewać.

\- Poooł, lub mnie, proszę! Zrobię ci kaloszę. Na drutach. Albo i nie.

\- Rey, błagam - sapie brunet i strząsa ją ze swoich pleców.

\- Zgrabny masz tyłszek - duka Alexis na odchodnym.

Poe szybko wychodzi, nawet nie żegnając się z nami.

Przez chwilę czekamy, a potem wybuchamy śmiechem.

Rey też się śmieje, ale ona akurat nie udawała.

\- Właśnie, musimy przetestować tę Czarną Śmierć - mruczy Veronica.

Potem podchodzi do szatynki, która znowu zaczyna śpiewać.

**Poe**

Muszę przyznać, ze to było dosyć traumatyczne. Ale przynajmniej mam pełne kieszenie.   
W korytarzu czekają na mnie przyjaciele.

\- To idziemy? - pyta Isaac.

\- Jasne.

\- Nie urwie nam głowy? - pyta niepewnie Hayden.

\- Nie bój się, stary. Wiesz, czasem gdy się wkurzy, to miażdży innym krtanie, ale tak poza tym, to równy z niego koleś.

Chyba go nie pocieszyłem.

Podchodzimy do drzwi Rena. Ciężko wzdycham i pukam.

\- Co robisz? - krzyczę.

\- Gram w grę - odzywa się przytłumiony głos.

Marszczę brwi i patrzę na chłopaków.

\- W jaką grę? - wrzeszczy Finn.

\- W kości.

\- Z kim?

\- Ze sobą.

\- Ben, wpuść nas - jęczy Holden. - Będzie fajnie.

Chwila milczenia.

\- No dobra.

Drzwi otwierają się. Kylo patrzy na nas podejrzliwie.

\- Co kombinujecie?

\- Człowieku, jutro się chajtasz, a ty grasz w kości. Trzeba to opić, od jutra nie będziesz wolny!

\- Opić?

\- A co sobie myślałeś? - Holden i Hayden wyciągają z toreb butelki i zanoszą je do stołu.

\- Pozwoliłem wam wejść? - Solo próbuje protestować, ale wchodzimy w podskokach do jego kwatery.

Trzeba przyznać, zorganizowali wszystko na bogato. Osobne kwatery przed imprezą i jeszcze jedna po niej... Pewnie będzie czego słuchać.

\- Ale...

Nie wytrzymuję. Wsadzam skręta do jego gęby i go podpalam.

Ben przewraca oczami i zaciąga się dymem.

\- Szybko się uczy - wzdycha Isaac.

Ale po chwili dzieje się coś dziwnego.

Źrenice księżniczki rozszerzają się.

\- Crylo? - pyta zaniepokojony Finn. - Co ci się stało?

Dzieciak nic nie odpowiada. Chwyta się za kolana i zaczyna się kołysać.

Nagle do pokoju wbiega Veronica.

\- Hej, przyniosłam wam trochę więcej ziół - mówi z uśmiechem.

Podejrzane, jeszcze niedawno miała problem ze złożeniem zdania.

Potem spogląda na Bena.

-Co wy mu zrobiliście? - pyta z przerażeniem i podchodzi do bruneta. - Co zrobiliście mojemu synkowi?

-Dałem mu jednego bucha - mruczę.

\- A, z Rey było tak samo. No nic, dacie sobie radę. Czarna śmierć może się przydać - Veronica uśmiecha się i wychodzi.

-Kylo, słyszysz mnie? - Holden podchodzi do chłopaka i potrząsa nim.

-Słyszę - mówi w końcu. Przestaje się kołysać i gwałtownie wstaje. Na jego twarzy maluje się wyraz głębokiej ekscytacji.

\- I wiecie co? - pyta z dzikim uśmiechem.

\- Nie mamy pojęcia - mruczyHayden. Potem siada na stole i otwiera Czarną Śmierć.

\- Mój dziadek był przewspaniały!

\- Tylko nie to - wzdycha Finn.

\- I nawet mam jego maskę! mogę wam pokazać później! Znalazłem ja na Endorze, tak zupełnie przypadkowo, ewoki się na mnie rzucały, ale ja bylem taki odważny!

\- Zabijemy go? - pyta mnie Hayden.

\- To był najwspanialszy człowiek, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał, był wybrańcem!

\- Twój dziadek był cyborgiem - mruczę.

\- Obrażasz mojego dziadka? Jak śmiesz obrażać mojego dziadka? - Kylo wstaje i podchodzi do mnie.

\- Stary...- Wyciągam przed siebie ręce.

\- Nie obrażaj mojego dziadka, bo był wspaniały.

\- Zakwestionowałbym - mruczy Holden.

\- Mogę wam nawet pokazać jego miecz! - Solo uśmiecha się dziko i zaczyna odpinać spodnie.

\- Lepiej nie, lepiej nie! - wrzeszczę szybko, a Ben spuszcza ze wstydem wzrok.

\- No dobra. Nie to nie. To lepiej zobaczcie mój ośmiopak!

Zdejmuje swoją koszulę i zaczyna wrzeszczeć.

No cóż, może i trochę ma coś na kształt ośmiopaka, ale za to jest a nim pełno blizn, wiec to nie wygląda zbyt ładnie.

Wcale bym nie chciał mieć takiego brzucha.

Wcale.

\- Ładny, nie? - śmieje się Ren. - Możecie dotknąć.

\- Nie, Ben. Nie trzeba - zapewnia go Isaac.

\- Co z nim zrobimy? - mruczy Finn.

\- Może go utopimy? - proponuje Hayden.

\- Pomyślałem o tym samym - popiera go Holden.

\- W sumie... - spoglądam na Bena, który zaczyna wydawać z siebie dziwne odgłosy i uderzać się po klatce piersiowej. - Może trochę ochłonie w wodzie.

Na szczęście, w jego pokoju jest balkon, wiec szybko wyprowadzamy go na zewnątrz.

\- Ej, chłopaki - dyszy Ben. - Lubię się.

\- Co nam odwaliło? - jęczy Holden.

\- Ale spójrzcie, jaki jestem fajny! Taki całkiem sympatyczny ze mnie chłopczyk, co nie?

\- Nie - warczy Isaac.

Ben ignoruje go.

\- Chłopaki, lubicie mnie? Bo ja siebie lubię - kiwa głową z pasją.

Do jeziora zostaje jeszcze kawałeczek.

\- Jestem fajny! - zaczyna śpiewać. - Lubię się, bo jestem super! Mama mi tak mówiła!

\- Ona tak nie uważa, powiedziała ci tak, żeby nie było ci przykro - mruczy Isaac.

W końcu docieramy do tego cholernego jeziora.

Bez zbędnych ceregieli wpychamy go do wody, a potem przytrzymujemy jego głowę pod powierzchnią. Liczymy do dziesięciu i wyciągamy go.

\- Lubię się - dzieciak uśmiecha się szeroko, a woda z jego włosów kapie na długi nos. Po chwili potrząsa głową jak Gunganin i dodatkowo nas moczy.

\- Jeszcze raz? - pyta Finn.

Kiwam głową.

Zanurzamy go ponownie, a gdy wyciągamy go, już się nie uśmiecha.

\- Zimno mi - mówi cicho i zaczyna dygotać. - Zabierzcie mnie do mamy. Albo do taty.

\- Twój ojciec nie żyje idioto - warczę. - Zabiłeś go.

Solo otwiera ze zdziwieniem oczy.

\- Jak to? Nie da się go jakoś odżywić? - trzęsie się jeszcze mocniej, a po chwili wybucha płaczem. - Odżywcie go! On nie może nie żyć!

\- Już, spokojnie - mruczy Hayden i zaczyna wyciągać go z wody.

\- Zimno mi - zawodzi brunet

\- Błagam, zabijmy go - jęczy Holden.

\- Tak bardzo mi zimno, błagam, ogrzejcie mnie - szlocha brunet, a potem rzuca się na piasek i zaczyna się po nim tarzać.

Patrzymy na siebie z zażenowaniem.

\- Piaaaasek. Nienawidzę piasku - ten debil jest już całkowicie upaprany błotem. Pomyślec, że jeszcze niedawno się go bałem.

\- To się otrzep? - warczy Isaac.

\- Piasek wszędzie. Dookoła mnie. Nienawidzę go. O nie.

\- Co z nim zrobimy?

\- Piasek we włosach potargał wiatr!

Nagle zauważam dziwną postać unoszącą się nad nami. To mężczyzna. Ma półdługie włosy i jest całkiem podobny do Bena.  
I jest załamany.  
Patrzy na tarzającego się Kylo i kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.  
Przecieram szybko oczy, ale po chwili już go nie ma. Może mi się przywidziało?

\- Zanieśmy go do wanny, okej? - proponuje Finn,.

Zgodnie kiwamy głowami.

Podchodzę do Bena, który leży i wpatruje się w niebo i mruczy pod nosem coś o dziadku i piasku.

\- Chodź, kochany - mruczę. - Zaraz będzie ci ciepło i nie będzie piasku, dobra?

Ren patrzy na mnie i pociąga nosem, jak ogromne dziecko.

\- Dobra - mówi płaczliwie.

Pomagam mu wstać. Razem kierujemy się do środka.

Cały czas marudzi, ze piasek wszedł mu we włosy, że jest fajny, a jego dziadek był wspaniały.

To coś ma się jutro chajtać?

\- Ben - warczę, gdy przekraczamy próg. - Ogarnij się. Bierzesz jutro ślub.

Chłopak patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

\- Niby z kim? - prycha.

\- Z Rose. Wysoka, jasne włosy, blizna.

\- Cholera jasna. Da się to jakoś cofnąć? - na jego twarzy maluje się przerażenie. - Nie chcę brać z nikim ślubu!

Patrzę z rezygnacją na Finna.

\- Do wanny - radzi. - Potem ochłonie.

Prowadzimy go do łazienki. Szybko nalewamy wody do wanny.  
Tymczasem Ren podchodzi do lustra i analizuje swoja twarz.

\- Hej, chłopaki - mruczy.- Bo ja mam dużo pieprzyków.

\- No, masz - mruczy Hayden. - I co z tego?

\- A co jak jestem chory?

\- Tak. Jesteś chory - warczy Isaac. - Do wanny.

Szybko wpychamy go do wody.

Dzieciak zaczyna jęczeć i marudzić, ale po chwili zasypia.

\- I to jest ten Kylo Ren, tak? - prycha Holden. - Spadkobierca Darth Vadera? I ogólnie Mistrz Zakonu Ren? Super.

 

**Kylo Ren**

Co ja, kurwa, robię w wannie?  
W dodatku rozebrany tylko do połowy?  
Boli mnie głowa. Wszystko mnie boli.  
Chyba spędzę ten dzień w łóżku.  
Ale potem uświadamiam coś sobie.  
Cholera jasna.  
To dzisiaj.

***  
Jakoś się pozbierałem.  
A teraz stoję w czarnej szacie, w której pewnie wyglądam jak debil. I czekam, tak jak reszta.  
Patrzę na stojącego obok mnie Chewiego. Wookie ryczy z uznaniem.  
A potem wychodzi Poe, ciągnąc za sobą Rose.  
Uśmiecham się do niej, bo wygląda przepięknie.  
Jej włosy zlewają się z narzuconym na nie materiałem, który podobno miała na sobie moja babcia. Ma dosyć krótka, białą sukienkę z wiązaniami na bokach, które chyba przechodzą na plecy.  
Szczerzy do mnie zęby, a ja śmieję się pod nosem. Chyba powinniśmy być poważni, ale nam nie wyszło.  
Tradycyjnie ubrany mężczyzna mówi coś o miłości, a ja skupiam się tylko na niebieskich oczach i na małej dłoni ściskającej moją.  
Stoję przed osobą, która zmieniła moje życie, która porwała mnie i szantażowała, żebym wrócił na Jasną Stronę.  
I teraz wypełnia mnie to światło. Najchętniej eksplodowałbym ze szczęścia. Ale tego nie robię.

***

Zabawa trwa już dobre kilka godzin, gdy podchodzi do mnie Rey.

\- Zatańczysz, kuzynie? - pyta i uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Jasne - odpowiadam chwytam jej dłoń.

\- Gdyby ktoś powiedział mi rok temu - zaczyna szatynka. - Że będą z tobą tańczyła..to powiedziałabym temu komuś, ze jest chory. Na serio.

\- Też bym tak uznał - mruczę. - Wiesz, działy się ze mną dziwne rzeczy., Konkretnie, to wczoraj.

\- Jakie?

Nie udaje mi się odpowiedzieć, bo podchodzi do nas Poe, razem z Leią i Veronicą.

\- Synku, jestem z ciebie taka dumna - mama przytula mnie mocno. - Pomyśleć, ze jeszcze wczoraj raczkowałeś i tarzałeś się po ziemi.

\- Fakt - śmieje się Poe - Nieźle się wczoraj zjarał.

\- Nie zneutralizowaliście tego Czarną Śmiercią? - dziwi się Veronica.

\- Nie? - prycha Dameron.

\- Przecież specjalnie wskazałam wam butelki. Z Rey był taki sam problem, ale szybko ja ogarnęłyśmy.

\- Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie musieliśmy go wlec do jeziora i do wany? - jęczy Poe.

Leia patry na nas z zażenowaniem.

A potem wycofuje się.

Śmieję się pod nosem. Już nigdy nie wypale niczego. Nigdy w życiu.

***

Tuż nad ranem opuszczają nas ostatni goście i możemy już w końcu zająć się sobą.  
Nie znam nikogo, kto musiał czekać dłużej.

Ponad rok.

Cholernie długi, męczący rok.

Ale gdy wchodzę z Rose do pokoju wiem, że było warto.

Szybko pozbywam się swojej szaty, ale moja żona męczy się ze swoja suknią.

\- Ben, pomóż mi - sapie, próbując rozwiązać wstążeczki z tyłu.

Strasznie trudno jest mieć niesprawną lewą rękę i musieć rozwiązać jakieś głupie sznureczki.  
Jak na złość, moje palce są jeszcze sztywniejsze niż zwykle i nie mogę chwycić tego cholerstwa. W końcu pochylam się i próbuję chwycić je zębami.

\- Czy ty właśnie..robisz to co myślę? - pyta zdziwiona Rose.

\- Fsale nie - odpowiadam z wstążka w zębach

\- Przestań.

\- No dobha - poddaję się i wypluwam materiał.

\- Co teraz?

\- Mam pomysł - mówię. - Podnieś ręce do góry.

Rose wykonuje polecenie, a ja próbuję podciągnąć sukienkę, ale ten kawałek szmatki zatrzymuje się pryz biuście i za cholerę nie chce iść dalej.

\- Zaraz się uduszę - słyszę przytłumiony głos Rose.

\- Wiesz, mi pasuje - mówię i patrzę z uznaniem na szczupły brzuch i zgrabne nogi dziewczyny. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem tak szybko wróciła do formy.

\- To nie jest zabawne - burczy Rose. - Pomóż mi wrócić do stanu wyjściowego.

\- Najchętniej bym to rozszarpał, ale chyba ty...

\- Zabiłabym cię.

\- No dobra - wzdycham i z bólem serca opuszczam materiał ku dołowi.

\- Dziękuję - dziewczyna odwraca się przodem do mnie. Jej białe włosy są rozwichrzone.

\- Jakim cudem ubrałaś to ustrojstwo? - jęczę.

\- Alice, Veronica i Alexis mi pomagały.

\- I ty teraz oczekujesz, że sukienkę którą ubierały ci trzy osoby ma zdjąć jedna? - wzdycham.

\- Możemy je zawołać, żeby nam pomogły. - Rose uśmiecha się szatańsko. Uwielbiam gdy tak robi.

Nagle do głowy wpada mi genialny pomysł.

\- Poczekaj chwilę - mruczę i wyjmuje z szuflady nożyk.-Mogę rozciąć te wstążeczki? Wymieni się je.

\- Pod warunkiem, ze ty je wpleciesz później.

\- No dobra - wzdycham i rozcinam szybko sznureczki. Sukienka w końcu staje się luźna i spada na podłogę.

Ale czeka mnie jeszcze jedno rozpinanie.

Cholera jasna.

\- Kto wymyślił tę sukienkę? - jęczę.

\- Poe, Finn i Rey.

\- Zamorduję ich jutro.

\- Jutro? Chyba nie wierzysz w swoje możliwości.

\- No dobra. Za tydzień - jęczę i próbuję rozpiąć kolejną przeszkodę. Na szczęście, teraz jest łatwiej - mocno przytrzymuję jedną część lewą ręką i rozpinam prawą.

Rose powoli odwraca się w moją stronę, a ja mimowolnie się uśmiecham.

\- I z czego się tak cieszysz? - burczy.

\- Jednak nie jesteś deską - odpowiadam i szczerzę zęby.

Przyciągam ją do siebie i całuję. Jej wargi mają słodki smak. Wzdycham i chwytam ją w talii, a potem opadam z nią na łóżko. Uśmiecham się do niej i unoszę brwi, a moje dłonie w końcu zbliżają się do jej krągłości. 

Ale nagle słyszę dziwny odgłos.

Konkretnie, to miauknięcie. 

Szybko odwracam się. Millicent siedzi na szafce nocnej i gapi się na nas.

\- Nie, ja tak nie dam rady - wzdycham i podchodzę szybko do kota.

\- Co z nią zrobimy? - jęczy Rose.

\- Wywalę ją stąd. Poczekaj.

Chwytam kotkę za kark i otwieram drzwi. Szybko wyrzucam ją i wciskam przycisk zamykania, zanim ruda bestia zdąży wrócić.

\- Chyba teraz nic nam nie będzie przeszkadzać - mruczę.

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się szeroko i podnosi kołdrę. Wsuwam się pod nią, moje usta podążają w górę, aż w końcu docierają do jej ust.

\- Chyba trzymając mnie tak długo na dystans, osiągnęłaś to, co chciałaś - szepczę i przywieram do niej. - Nie mogę wytrzymać. 

\- Uroczyście dopuszczam cię do siebie, Benjaminie Kylo Renie Solo - parska pod nosem Rose. 

Potem wydaje z siebie ciche westchnięcie. Nasze oddechy i rytm serc synchronizują się. 

***

Opadam ciężko na plecy i wzdycham. Było wspaniale, ale zmęczyłem się. I to jak. 

Po chwili Rose przesuwa się w moja stronę, obejmuje mnie mocno i przechodzi na mnie.

\- Kocham cię - szepcze. - Tak bardzo cię kocham. 

Zaczyna obsypywać pocałunkami moja twarz i tors, moja skóra płonie. Zaraz przez nią zwariuję. Głaszczę ja po plecach i uśmiecham się do siebie gdy wyczuwam przechodzący przez nie dreszcz.

\- Chcesz jeszcze? - mruczę. 

\- Teraz? Chcę tylko zasnąć jak najbliżej ciebie - wzdycha cicho i układa głowę na moim obojczyku. Całuję ją w ramię i splatam nasze nogi, opieram dłonie na jej plecach.

Słyszę, jak jej oddech powoli się uspokaja i po chwili sam zasypiam.

***

Otwieram powoli oczy i wzdycham.

Przewietrzyłbym się. Ale żeby wyjść na balkon, musiałbym przejść przez korytarz.

Trudno.

Omijam śpiąca Rose i próbuję zawiązać na biodrach ręcznik. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Ale jak zwykle mi się nie udaje. Szybko szturcham białowłosą.

\- Rose - szepcę, a dziewczyna mruczy coś i otwiera oczy.

\- Co? - chrypi.

\- Zawiążesz mi ręczniczek?

Wydaje z siebie coś na kształt westchnienia, ale potem wiąże mi elegancki supeł.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiecham się i wychodzę.

Na korytarzu czeka spora gromadka.

Poe, Finn, Veronica, Alexis, Alice, Rey, Holden, Hayden i Isaac.

Na mój widok zaczynają klaskać, a dziewczyny podnoszą prześcieradło z napisem "witamy w kręgu bezprawictwa"

\- Co to ma być? - dukam.

\- Ben, jestem z ciebie dumna - Veronica uśmiecha się i obejmuje mnie. - Gratuluję.

\- Jak było? - pyta Poe.

\- Do dupy - mruczę.

Ale po chwili zdaję sobie sprawę, że to źle zabrzmiało.

\- To znaczy, nie. Było źle. I wiecie, muszę poprawić.

Szybko odwracam się wracam do środka.

\- Było grubo - szepcze Holden. - Patrzcie na jego plecy i szyję. I wszystko. 

Tak przypadkowo go podduszam. A potem zamykam drzwi. 

 

Rose patrzy na mnie z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie wychodź stąd - mruczę.

\- Co tam się dzieje? - pyta.

\- Gratulowali mi.

\- Cicho - dziewczyna przykłada palec do ust.

Słyszę ich szepty.

\- Hej, zostajemy tu? Może ich popodsłuchujemy?

\- No dobra.

Do głowy wpada mi pomysł. Szybko podchodzę do Rose i ujawniam jej mój plan. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się i kiwa głową.

Po cichu podchodzimy do drzwi i siadamy przy nich.

\- Och, Rose - wrzeszczę. - Jesteś wspaniała.

Zza drzwi dochodzą nas rozemocjonowane szepty.

\- Ben - wzdycha dziewczyna.

\- Mogę ci mówić Chewbacca? - jęczę.

\- Jasne, a ja na ciebie Poe. On najbardziej mnie podnieca. 

Wręcz widzę ich miny.

\- Och, Chewbacca.

\- Poe...

\- Wiecie co? Może lepiej stad pójdziemy? - słyszę przerażony szept Damerona.

Po chwili szepty cichną, a ja spoglądam na Rose.

Zaczynamy się śmiać.

\- A może teraz przestaniemy udawać? - pytam z błyskiem w oku.

Dziewczyna parska, ale kiwa głową.

-Dobra, Poe.

 

**_Trzynaście miesięcy po śmierci generała Huxa_ **

**Kylo Ren**

Z pierwszym dzieckiem było jej łatwiej. W ósmym miesiącu normalnie chodziła i pilotowała myśliwiec.  
Ale drugie dosłownie przybija ją do ziemi.

Rose patrzy na mnie i uśmiecha się z bólem. Patrzę na jej ogromny brzuch. To moje dziecko. Moje geny.

\- Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? - pytam.

\- Tak - wzdycha, gdy medyczny droid zbliża się do niej. - Zajmiesz się Dexterem? Nie chcę, żeby Chewie cały czas się z nim męczył.

\- Jasne - uśmiecham się do niej i ściskam jej dłoń, zanim zabiorą ją do części medycznej. Przez najbliższy miesiąc będzie musiała leżeć. Ciąża jest zagrożona. Będę ją odwiedzał, ale nie będę mógł być by niej cały czas.

Potem patrzę a nią, aż znika mi z oczu .

Idę do naszych kwater.

 

Mówię Chewbacce, ze teraz ja zajmę się Dexterem, a Wookie ryczy z ulgą. Jeszcze przez chwilę rozmawia ze mną, a potem wychodzi.

Zostaję sam. No, może nie do końca. W drugim pokoju jest jeszcze jedna istota.

Kieruję się do zaciemnionego pomieszczenia.

Podchodzę do śpiącego w łóżeczku dziecka.

Patrzę na niego, na te rudy włosy i maleńkie piąstki.

Nagle Dexter budzi się i zaczyna cicho płakać.

Podnoszę go i przytulam do piersi.

\- Spokojnie, mały to ja.

Kolejne słowo przez chwilę nie chce wyjść z mojego gardła. Ale kończę zdanie.

\- To ja. Tata.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I oto nadszedł koniec tego nieszczęsnego fika. Jestem dumna z jego długości, mniej z jakości, ale dzięki niemu zaczęłam pisać. Tak przy okazji, jestem w trakcie tworzenia swojej własnej pracy, jako debiut chcę spróbować opublikować młodzieżową powieść. :')

_This is not the end, this is not the beginning_   
_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision_

_**Dziesięć lat po śmierci generała Huxa** _

 

_**Rose  
** _

Siedzimy przy stole w naszym spokojnym domu na Naboo.

\- May, proszę cię. Noah nie chcę, żebyś mu przeszkadzała - wzdycham.

Dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka przewraca oczami i opuszcza dłoń. Talerz jej ośmioletniego brata przestaje lewitować.

\- Ja ją rozumiem. Musi się wykazać, w końcu... - zaczyna Ben, ale gromię go spojrzeniem.

\- Tato, a będziemy dzisiaj pilotować? - Mike szturcha go, a ja ciągle nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, ze moje najmłodsze dziecko to miniaturowa wersja mojego brata. 

 

 

Patrzę z rozczuleniem na moją rodzinę.

Czarnowłosa i niebieskooka May jak zwykle się obraża, odziedziczyła charakter po tatusiu.

Noah, który wygląda trochę jak duch - blady, białowłosy, za to z czarnymi oczami nie odzywa się i patrzy na stół. Jest bardzo spokojnym dzieckiem.

Mike to żywe srebro, wygląda i zachowuje się jak swój wujek, ma tylko cztery lata, a już jest go pełno.

\- Skoro jesteście tacy wspaniali, to posprzątajcie po sobie. Przecież nie musicie nawet wstawać.

\- Zazdrościsz nam - Ben szczerzy zęby i rozpościera ramiona, a dzieciaki rzucają się na jego ręce i śmieją się.

A potem cala czwórka podnosi dłonie, a naczynia lecą do miski wypełnionej wodą.

\- Przepięknie - chwalę ich i uśmiecham się z przekorą. - Chyba dostaniecie potem nagrodę - patrzę na męża i unoszę brwi. On tylko śmieje się pod nosem.

\- Niedługo polecicie do Akademii - mówię z zamyśleniem. - Będzie nam smutno, co nie, Dexter?

Najstarsze dziecko siedzi tuz obok mnie i jak zwykle patrzy z zachwytem na sztuczki swojego młodszego rodzeństwa.

\- Dlaczego ja tak nie umiem? - pyta z żalem i patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi oczętami, które odziedziczył po generale.

\- Nie martw się, Dex - uspokajam go. - Ja też tak nie umiem. To moja wina, że nie odziedziczyłeś tego po tacie.

\- Tak się zdarza, synu - popiera mnie Ben.

\- Ale dlaczego jestem rudy? Ty i Noah macie białe włosy, a tata, Mike i May mają czarne. Tylko ja jestem inny. I tylko ja mam zielone oczy.

Ciężko wzdycham i wymieniam przelotne spojrzenia z brunetem.

\- Geny, Dex. Czasem tak się składa. To skomplikowane, ale kiedyś ci wytłumaczymy.

\- Na pewno?

\- Na pewno.

 

***

Wieczorem patrzę w gwiazdy i wtulam się w Bena, który chyba zaczyna odpływać. 

\- Śpisz? - pytam cicho.

\- Jeszcze nie - słyszę jego cichy śmiech. - A czemu pytasz?

\- Dexter zaczyna coś podejrzewać. Jest mądrym dzieckiem, a to niewygodne.

\- Wiem.

\- Musimy mu powiedzieć - naciskam. A potem przybliżam się do byłego Rena, bo robi mi się zimno.

\- Ale jeszcze nie jest gotów.

\- To kiedy mu powiemy?

\- Może...za pięć lat? 

\- Niech ci będzie - wzdycham i powoli wstaję.

\- Idziesz do środka? - pyta.

\- Owszem. Chcesz do mnie dołączyć?

\- Oczywiście.

Jestem taka sama jak wszyscy. Ale nawet pozornie zwykle pionki czasem schodzą z planszy i stają się graczami.

Dzieje się tak z różnych powodów. Czasem przez ucisk, a czasem przez wolę walki.

Ewentualnie przez przydzielenie pod kwaterę swojego zdesperowanego zwierzchnika.

Ale każdy sposób jest dobry, prawda? 

 

 

**Ciemność  
**

Po cichu wsuwam się do sypialni. Patrzę na śpiącą parę. Kobieta mocno obejmuje mężczyznę. Delikatnie przesuwam swój utkany z Mroku palec po ich bliznach na twarzy. 

Potem odsuwam się, bo ona mruczy coś, otwiera oczy i rozgląda się. Potem uspokaja się, całuje go w czoło i zasypia. 

Zanim oddalę się, spoglądam na Rena. Porażka. Zawód. I rozgoryczenie.

 

Po cichu sunę na korytarz. Przechodzę do małych drzwi i rzucam przelotne spojrzenie w stronę małego chłopca, który przytula do siebie zrobioną ze szmatek lalkę. Jego ciemne, kręcone włosy rozsypuję się na poduszce. Nie. On jest za młody.

Tak samo jak ten białowłosy, który niespokojnie się wierci. Ma w sobie potencjał, można go ukierunkować. Ale to oznaczałoby dłuższe czekanie. 

Kolejny pokój jest pusty. W następnym śpią dwie osoby. Czarnowłosa dziewczynka mocno przytula rudzielca. Musiała mieć koszmar. Musiała pobiec do brata. 

Tak. Oni się nadają. Jeszcze odegrają rolę w moim misternym planie.  Kochające się rodzeństwo, pochodzące od dwóch nienawidzących się ojców. Jeszcze sprawię, że się od siebie odsuną. 

 

Zanim wyjdę z domu, odwiedzam korytarz. Regularnie do niego wchodzę, bo w rogu stoi ich droid. Oglądam  holofilmy. 

Mały chłopiec za sterami myśliwca. Jego miedziane włosy opadają mu na czoło. 

Malutki brunet, przytula dwóch mężczyzn. Jest bardzo podobny do jednego z nich. 

Ci sami mężczyźni, obejmują się a potem łączą swoje usta, a Ren stoi za nimi i krzywo się uśmiecha. 

Cztery, dumne kobiety, każda z nich trzyma w ramionach ramionach dziecko. Jedno z nich wojowniczo uderza w brzuch matki. Aline Newton. Urocze dzieciątko. Blondynka obejmuje chłopca, tak samo jak brunetka. Białowłosa śmieje się i przytula dziewczynkę. Wszystkie są rozbawione. 

Trójka dzieci skupia się, a stojąca między nimi kobieta patrzy z podziwem na ich sztuczki. 

 

Już niedługo...

Już za parę lat...

To będą tylko wspomnienia. 

Ostatni film przedstawia białowłosą. Obejmuje bruneta, który uśmiecha się, całuję ją, a potem kuca i głaszcze jej wypukły brzuch. Po chwili odskakuje i oboje zaczynają się śmiać. Potem ona odgarnia mu z czoła niesforne kosmyki, a on patrzy na nią jak na największy skarb. 

 

 

Nienawidzę ich z całego serca. 

W końcu nadejdzie dzień mojej zemsty. 

 

 

 

**KONIEC**


End file.
